Losing control
by Nate River Birthday
Summary: AU. Su obsesión por ella había nacido de la forma más inocente... y no quiso detenerlo, no quería detenerlo. Cuando por fin posó sus ojos en aquella persona supo que no había vuelta atrás.
1. Prólogo

**Hola. Después de mucho tiempo, años, he vuelto a escribir. Y más que ansiosa estoy feliz pues esta una de mis parejas favoritas. El fanfic es rated M pero aún no se como se desarrollara, tengo una idea general pero especificamente en cuanto escenas simplemente dejo que la inspiración haga lo suyo xD.**

 **¡Espero sea de su agrado!**

 **Sin más, a leer.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente hago uso de sus personajes para dar rienda suelta a mis oscuros deseos.**

* * *

Prólogo.

" _Intentando no quitarte la vista de encima_

 _Como un tonto herido, perdido y ciego"_

Una lluvia torrencial caía en las pobladas calles de la ciudad de Konoha, nubes grises tapando aquel cielo oscuro. La luna era testigo mudo de como los habitantes iban y venían de un lado a otro en un vano intento por no empaparse hasta la cabeza. Aquello había sido inesperado, sobre todo porque el reporte del clima había pronosticado un día y una noche totalmente despejadas por lo que esas gotas de agua que hicieron presencia apenas anochecía habían sido sorpresivas para todas las personas que, confiando casi ciegamente en que no llovería, no habían traído ni un paraguas para resguardarse.

Maldiciendo algunos, suspirando derrotados otros no tenían mas opción que aceptar la realidad.

Realidad.

Una palabra que podía ser tan cruel y aterradora a veces. Te carcomía y te daba una bofetada cuando menos te lo esperabas.

En uno de los tantos rincones de la ciudad se erguía un gran edificio y, justo en el último piso, se encontraba un gran ventanal abierto, una cabellera rubia podía vislumbrarse detrás, la persona allí se revolvía los cabellos en un vano intento por mantener la tranquilidad. Llovía… y fuerte. Demasiado fuerte quizá. No pudo ocultar una sonrisa irónica ante un pequeño pensamiento que surcó su mente en ese momento _llueve tanto como en mi corazón_.

Suspiró recargándose más en su mullido sofá esperando que al menos esa acción pueda calmar el creciente malestar dentro de él.

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación?

¿Cómo había llegado a sentirse de esa forma? No, mejor dicho, ¿cuándo había llegado a eso?

—No lo sé— Pudo susurrar suavemente, rompiendo el absoluto silencio en el que se encontraba. Ladeó la cabeza un poco recorriendo con la vista cansada todo el lugar, se encontraba en su departamento, su lugar, el único lugar para él. Estaba seguro que al entrar a la cocina iba a encontrarse con varios paquetes de ramen instantáneo, que al entrar a su recamara una cama tendida con cobijas color naranja lo estaba esperando y que justo al lado, en una pequeña mesa, las fotos enmarcadas de él, sonriente y feliz junto a sus padres, reposaban.

Este era su lugar, definitivamente, un lugar donde nada le faltaba, donde había puesto su esencia y parte de su personalidad, sin embargo, a pesar de la familiaridad de la pieza un vacío en su corazón hacía presencia. Un hueco casi palpable para él, doloroso y angustiante, desesperado.

Desquiciante y abrasador.

Era tan simple huir de allí y comenzar algo nuevo, empezar de cero y encontrar otro lugar, pero no podía, simplemente no asimilaba el hecho de estar lejos. No lejos de su departamento, no lejos del montón de ramen que había comprado, no lejos de las valiosas fotos de sus padres ahora muertos, no lejos siquiera de sus amigos.

Lejos de ella.

Ese pensamiento hizo que lanzara un quejido lastimero.

El solo hecho de pensar en ella hacía que ese vacío se llenara y a la vez se expandiera a un ritmo alarmante. Era una esperanza y desilusión constantes.

Sabiendo de antemano las consecuencias no pudo reprimir que su imagen se formara frente a él, empezando por sus pies, aquellas delicadas y pequeñas pantorrillas, subiendo poco a poco por sus piernas y sus muslos tan suaves, pálidos y cremosos, continuando con su sexo, su abdomen y sus pechos.

 _Perfecta, tan perfecta._

Se dijo a si mismo.

 _Quiero coger tu amor lento_

Mientras alzaba la vista se detuvo en su cuello, para ese instante la ansiedad se había apoderado de él y su respiración se había vuelto un tanto agitada, con solo subir un poco más su mirada podría ver su rostro y, por dios, se había puesto tan excitado que estaba alargando ese momento para poder disfrutarlo más. Estaba loco, tremendamente loco por imaginarla frente a él, desnuda y completamente a su merced.

Esperó, no uno ni dos ni tres minutos sino cinco, estaba seguro que lo hacía fuera de sus cabales, como si mirarla fuera un placer que pocos podrían disfrutar, como si el solo hecho de reflejarse en sus ojos fuera maravilloso.

Y lo hizo. Sin poderlo aguantar más subió su mirada rápidamente hasta el rostro de ella y el sentimiento que lo embargó lo golpeó de sopetón. Joder. Joder. Joder. Pudo verse reflejado en sus ojos, esos ojos aperlados brillantes y llenos de timidez, pudo ver aquella piel blanca creando un exquisito contraste con sus labios rosados y su largo cabello negro azulado.

—Hinata… — Se levanto de su sillón lentamente hasta estar frente a ella, no… hasta estar frente aquella ilusión que el mismo había creado para satisfacerse. En aquel departamento lleno de él y aquel vacío la presencia de ella lo era todo.

Respiro hondo.

Debía detenerse. Si no lo hacía ahora podría empezar a creer que la Hinata frente a él era la real y eso estaba mal, muy mal.

 _Ahora eres todo lo que pienso cuando estoy solo_

—Lo siento Hinata-chan—Sonrió débilmente bajando la vista —Si no lo hago realmente podría empezar a delirar… —Dio un paso más hacia la imagen frente a él. Un poco más cerca sonrió frente a ella mostrando toda su dentadura blanca, dedicándole una sonrisa a su más puro estilo, mentiría si dijera que no era feliz en ese momento.

De pronto había dejado de llover.

No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que la imaginó, pero poco le importaba, ahora solo eran ellos dos: Ella y él. Hyūga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto. Levantó su mano en un intento de acariciarle la mejilla, pero estando a pocos centímetros pudo escuchar su voz.

Parpadeó y como si de un torbellino se tratara varias frases retumbaron en su cabeza acompañadas de imágenes rápidas.

 _N-Naruto-kun…_

 _E-Esto es para ti Naruto-kun, l-lo hice especialmente para ti._

 _Naruto-kun… ¿te gusta Sakura-san?_

—No— Tensó la mandíbula respondiendo a esa pregunta, pero siendo consciente de que ella no le escuchaba.

Esos recuerdos…

— _Desde que puedo recordar me gusta Sakura-chan, ¡es que es la chica ideal para mi'ttebayo! — Respondió con una gran sonrisa siendo consciente de como la mirada de Hinata denotaba frustración y sobre todo tristeza._

—Basta. — Se llevó las manos a su rostro totalmente cansado, de pronto empezaba a recordar de nuevo y no quería.

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación?

¿Cómo…?

¿Cuándo…?

— _N-Naruto-kun… y-yo… te amo._

 _El sonrojo de Hinata era tan intenso que podía asemejarse a un tomate, de hecho, incluso podía sentir que ella en cualquier momento se desmayaría. A pesar de ello y aunque en cierta forma le parecía adorable y tremendamente bonito suspiró derrotado sabiendo de antemano su respuesta._

— _Hinata… —Vio como ella jugaba con sus dedos en un intento de calmarse, no lo estaba mirando y por primera vez agradeció que no lo hiciera, no quería encontrarse con su mirada. Tragó duro e inhalo para luego hablar seguro —Yo no siento lo mismo por ti—_

 _La pelinegra detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos y lo miró directamente, en ese momento pudo sentir como en cierta forma aquello la había hecho enojar._

— _S-Sakura-san… ella…_

 _Él suspiro pesadamente mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a revolver sus rubios cabellos, negó levemente y le dedicó una mirada cansada. No quería ser malo con ella mucho menos lastimarla, pero también quería dejarle en claro algunas cosas._

— _Sakura-chan y yo estamos juntos—Pudo ver completa sorpresa en la mirada de la ojiperla—Lo íbamos a anunciar hoy cuando nos reuniéramos a comer con todos'ttebayo—Dio un paso hacia ella, pero al ver como retrocedía optó por darle su espacio—Todos, incluso tú sabes que la amo. Hinata-chan…—Ella volvió a bajar su mirada ante el sufijo, siempre la llamaba así cuando le decía algo íntimo —Y eso no cambiará, lo siento, no te amo._

No te amo.

Una débil risa triste se escuchó en la sala de aquel apartamento. Naruto volvió a mirar delante suyo encontrándose con la nada misma, la imagen que había creado de ella en su mente se había borrado dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos y sobre todo, con sus recuerdos.

Esos malditos recuerdos.

Ese estúpido Naruto del pasado que no sabía nada.

Y el estúpido Naruto del presente que lo sabía todo.

Estaba tan cansado, tan fastidiado y a la vez tan enamorado y obsesionado.

Ah Naruto, Naruto.

¿Qué no sabes que el amor y la obsesión son dos cosas que juntas se tornan totalmente peligrosas?

¿Qué te llevó a desangrarte por dentro mientras tratabas de retener tus sentimientos? Aquellos sentimientos que juraste nunca cambiarían.

¿Cuándo Hinata Hyuga se convirtió en tu todo?

¿Cuándo quisiste ser su todo también, como antes?

¿Como algo tan inocente propiciado por una declaración de amor se tornó en tu corazón en algo tan demandante y posesivo.?

 _Te dejo aquí mi más encantadora amiga._

* * *

 **Tomatazos, de todo es bien recibido xD.**

 **A partir del siguiente capitulo se desarrollará el porqué y las causas, un viaje por los recuerdos a modo de que haya una conexión mas profunda con los personajes, todo esta en mi mente ¡mi loca mente jajajaj!**

 **Estoy oxidada pues hace mucho que no escribo, como dije antes, espero que pronto la fluidez retome su curso por lo pronto me he quedado satisfecha con este prologo, intenté plasmar los sentimientos de Naruto :3**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	2. Wrong

¡Hola todos!

Antes que nada agradezco inmensamente a cookieval7, hikary gaega y UchihaDeipor sus reviews de animo, lo sé a mi también me gusta ver a esta clase de Naruto xD, me ha hecho muy feliz saber que les ha interesado la historia. También agradecer los follows, es más de lo que esperaba n.n.

Les traigo el capitulo dos, empezamos con los recuerdos, tengo pensado ir de forma un poco lenta pues deseo ahondar mucho en los sentimientos de los personajes, por ahora. No se desesperen, no lo alargaré demasiado, a lo mucho uno o dos capitulos más.

Espero que les guste.

Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 2.

" _Creí escucharte reír_

 _Creí escucharte cantar_

 _Creo que creí verte intentar_ "

 **Jueves 15 de agosto, 11:00 A.M.**

La vida da muchas vueltas y lo que un día pensaste como una verdad absoluta puede convertirse en una gran mentira.

—¡Buenos días a todos! — Di un pequeño salto en mi lugar al oír esa estridente voz detrás de mí interrumpiendo todas mis cavilaciones, al instante sentí un gran calor inundándome las mejillas. Levanté mi mirada curiosa y pude ser testigo de cómo frente mío las sonrisas de Kiba, Sakura e Ino se hacían presentes, Sasuke se mantuvo quieto haciendo una pequeña mueca de fastidio mirando todo de forma indiferente, negué levemente, él nunca cambiaría…

Me permití sumergirme en mis pensamientos. Hace poco más de dos años que los conozco, no es un tiempo corto, he aprendido a comprender a todos y cada uno de ellos. Empezando por la actitud coqueta de Ino y terminando con la personalidad rebelde y caprichosa de Kiba. Aunque aún me es difícil comprender como un grupo tan hiperactivo y alegre me había aceptado siendo que yo soy más callada y reservada, sin pensarlo siquiera el día menos esperado ya me encontraba sentada junto a ellos a la hora del almuerzo platicando de todas las tonterías habidas y por haber.

—¡Hola Hinata! — Respingué. Casi me caigo de la silla al ver como su rostro sonriente se acercó a mi mientras pronunciaba aquella frase. Demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca. ¿Qué acaso Uzumaki Naruto no tenía idea de lo que significaba el espacio personal?

—Buenos días Na…ruto-kun—Le dediqué una discreta sonrisa tratando de calmar un poco mi alocado corazón.

—Ya apártate Naruto, siempre andas atosigando a la gente—Oí la voz demandante de Sakura y le agradecí internamente, no sabía que sería de mi si este hombre siguiera tan cerca, observándome fijamente.

—Solamente trataba de saludarla correctamente _'dattebayo_ —Murmuro apuntándome—Hinata fue la única que no respondió mi saludo al principio y pensé que algo le pasaba—Bufó desviando la mirada un tanto frustrado y yo tuve que retener el nacimiento de una sonrisa bobalicona en mis labios, me había quedado pensando demasiado y él había supuesto que algo pasaba conmigo. ¿Es que acaso podía ser mas lindo y considerado?

—Aun así, Naruto, no puedes solo acercarte a Hinata de esa forma— Siguió Ino y pude comprender porqué lo dijo, en ese momento yo era conocida como la chica más tímida de todo el instituto y un simple roce accidental con un extraño hacía que quiera huir a un rincón alejado del mundo.

Suspiré sin que nadie se diera cuenta, al menos ya no era así con Naruto-kun y los demás, ellos se habían ganado mi confianza y viceversa, no imaginaba qué hubiera pasado si nunca nos hubiéramos hablado, seguramente yo me hubiera aislado tanto que no podría soportar el siquiera poder entablar una conversación formal con alguien.

—E-está bien Ino-chan, estoy acostumbrada y además no me molesta—Dije siendo totalmente sincera ¿cómo podría molestarme el poder ver en primera fila esos brillantes ojos azules? ¡Al contrario! Eran tan hermosos que deseaba perderme en ellos por horas. Solamente que demasiada intensidad me asustaba.

—Ya la oyeron, ¿verdad que soy un encanto Hinata-chan? —Escuché la risa divertida de Sasuke a mi lado y luego vi a Naruto dedicándome una encantadora sonrisa zorruna.

 _Claro que sí, eres totalmente encantador._

—¡Naruto! —El corto cabello rosado de mi amiga se ondeó mientras daba un gran puñetazo a la mesa—Ya verás tu qué tan encantador te vas a ver después de la paliza que te daré—Sakura se tronó los dedos mientras escupía fuego por la boca. Oh no, mi querido rubio...

—Calma, calma, Sakura-chan—Canturreó Naruto-kun mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, sus ojos azules derrochando cariño y amor hacía ella, mi vista se desvió completamente a otro lugar que no fueran ellos dos, siendo consciente de como todo mi buen humor iba desapareciendo—No estés celosa, tu definitivamente eres más encantadora _'dattebayo_ —Dijo serio, completamente serio y sentí algo desmoronarse dentro de mí, esas muestras de cariño han estado allí desde que los conocí, pero aun así nunca logro acostumbrarme.

 _Tonta, obviamente no puedes acostumbrarte a ver como el chico de tus sueños abraza y mira con tanto anhelo a una de tus mejores amigas._

 **Domingo 31 de agosto, 1:00 P.M.**

Desde que tengo uso de razón sentí el rechazo de mi padre, siempre obligándome y diciéndome qué hacer por mantener en alto la reputación de la familia, no podía ver más que frialdad y profunda indiferencia cada vez que se dirigía a mí.

No puedo decir que lo odio, es mi padre después de todo y odiar a alguien no forma parte de mi personalidad, creo que todos tienen un lado amable, aunque no lo quieran mostrar. Soy tremendamente ingenua por pensar de esa manera, Ino ya me lo advirtió después de todo:

— _Lo que si todos tienen es un lado tremendamente oscuro y siniestro Hinata, créeme, la gente no es tan buena como piensas._

Cerré los ojos.

Al diablo.

Al diablo mi padre.

Reprimí una ligera risa. Es la primera vez que mando al diablo a mi progenitor y, aunque solo lo haya pensado, se sintió tremendamente bien.

Solté un largo suspiro y me lancé a mi cama, suave y acolchonada. Si tan solo pudiera expresarme igual de bien como me expreso en mi mente me pregunto cómo hubiera sido mi vida. Mis ojos se dirigen lentamente a la mochila que reposa en la silla de mi escritorio e irremediablemente, como interconectando todo, la asocio con cierto chico de cabellos rubios deslumbrantes.

Mirando aquel punto en específico rememoré los hechos ocurridos ese día.

Al almorzar todos juntos como siempre pude notar como la mirada de él no se alejaba de Sakura y a pesar de mis intentos por hablarle toda conversación terminaba con simples monosílabos, _si, no, bueno, ajam._ Siendo consciente de que estaba logrando molestarlo me quede en silencio comiendo lo que restaba de mi plato. Es difícil describirlo, la mirada de Naruto-kun para Sakura es tan intensa que hace que mi corazón lata apresurado, deseando que esa mirada sea solo mía. Mis tercos sentimientos se empeñan en seguir siendo lastimados con cada detalle que percibo entre ellos dos.

Tan masoquista…

No me siento con el derecho de reclamarlo mío, pues sé que, aunque mi querida amiga de cabellos rosados hace a un lado los sentimientos de Naruto hacía ella no lo ignora por completo, Sakura es totalmente consciente del amor que le profesa y aunque me duela admitirlo puedo ver cómo le sonríe tontamente cada vez que lo saluda. Manteniendo un pequeño juego de tira y afloja que los mantiene unidos como una potencial pareja, pero sin ser más que amigos.

Ridículo. Totalmente ridículo.

Y yo soy más ridícula por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para plantarme frente a él y decirle que lo amo.

Si tan solo existiera algo que pudiera hacer que se fije en mí, aunque sea un pequeño momento, lo tomaría sin pensarlo. Si me mostrase una ínfima señal podría mover cielo y tierra para tenerlo conmigo.

 _¡Tan solo pido una señal, una pequeña señal!_

 **Viernes 25 de septiembre, 12:30 A.M.**

Siento algo caliente azotando mi rostro y más rápido que tarde abro los ojos para darme cuenta de la situación en la que estoy, me pellizco disimuladamente en uno de mis brazos para comprobar que no me encuentro soñando como siempre. Al ver que todo es real, dejo de respirar.

Poso mi mirada en la persona frente a mí que con los parpados cerrados y sumido en sus sensaciones no deja de deslizar sus manos sobre mi cintura a un ritmo lento y exquisito. Sus hebras doradas son tan hipnotizantes que vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y me apego más a él, rodeando su cuello con mis dos brazos, aspirando todo el aire que puedo al apartarme unos milímetros y volviendo a besarlo casi con desesperación.

Él me recibe de forma inmediata y acaricia mis labios con los suyos tornándose más demandante, su caliente lengua se desliza sobre mi ya hinchado labio inferior tan de sorpresa que doy un pequeño brinco en mi lugar y suelto un suave gemido que es acallado rápidamente por su boca. Es mi primer beso y no sé que hacer por lo que cuando siento algo explorando todo el interior de mi cavidad no hago más que aferrarme a sus cabellos en un intento por no desmayarme allí mismo. Mis piernas tiemblan y no sé cómo es que aún sigo de pie.

Por dios, que alguien se apiade de mí.

Tengo a Uzumaki Naruto besándome en el aula vacía de matemáticas, ¡que me parta un rayo si no es cierto!

De un momento a otro él me aparta ligeramente y apoya su frente contra la mía.

—Hinata… —Lo oigo decir mi nombre intentando normalizar su respiración, me niego a abrir los ojos, quiero memorizar al cien por ciento la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos. —Abre los ojos.

Pasaron varios minutos, aquello pareció más una orden que una petición por lo que de forma lenta asiento y hago caso, mis parpados se abren temblorosos y dirigiendo mi vista hacia él siento como mi mejilla es acariciada, el tacto de su mano es considerablemente frio y es cuando me doy cuenta que mi cara debe de estar tan roja y caliente que debo parecer más un tomate que una persona.

Aunque los tomates no son tan calientes…

—Mírate, creo que pronto caerás desmayada _'ttebayo_ —Lo escucho reír un poco y me avergüenzo más. Adoro cuando saca a relucir su lado divertido y bromista, pero en este momento…

—N-Naruto-kun…—Mi voz sale tan aguda y lastimera que me obligo a callar rápidamente. ¿Qué me hace este hombre? No puedo siquiera hablar de forma correcta sin sentir que quedaré inconsciente en cualquier momento.

Lo veo tímidamente mordiendo levemente mi labio inferior, mis manos se mueven nerviosamente mientras aún lo sigo abrazando por el cuello, él está sonriendo como siempre, pero existe también algo de picardía y diversión en sus ojos, sus cabellos revueltos y su perfume embriagante envolviéndolo… no, envolviéndonos a ambos, me hacen perder la poca tranquilidad que me queda.

Es demasiado atractivo.

—Oye, Hinata-chan… —Se lame el labio inferior acercándose de nueva cuenta a mi—¿Puedo besarte otra vez?

 _Oh dios, te pedí una pequeña señal, no una gran señal, ¿me quieres matar?_

 **Miércoles 30 de septiembre, 11:00 A.M.**

—¡Apresúrate Hinata!

—A-Adelántense, yo en un momento los alcanzo—Hablo lo más alto que puedo mientras veo alejarse a Kiba, Sakura y Sasuke al comedor de la escuela. Por lo que tengo entendido Naruto-kun ya está allí esperando.

Inhalo profundo y llevo mi mano derecha a mi corazón dando ligeras palmaditas para calmarlo. Una sonrisa tonta se instala en mi rostro al recordar los últimos días, preciosos días, por cierto. Desde aquel beso, o, mejor dicho, _**besos**_ la relación entre mi chico de ensueño y yo ha cambiado considerablemente.

A veces, cuando estamos solos me abraza por la cintura y me atrae a él para darme pequeños besos, en la biblioteca roza su mano con la mía y entrelaza nuestros dedos, a la hora de saludarme me dedica una mirada que, estoy completamente segura, contiene cariño. Casi puedo sentir sus caricias sobre mi cuando las recuerdo, siento tantas mariposas en el estomago que temo que se estén dando un festín arrasando todo a su paso.

Pero eso no me importa realmente porque después de todo aquello me propuse a decirle mis sentimientos, tan solo no había encontrado el momento adecuado pues a pesar de poder vernos en el colegio fuera de él no había contacto entre nosotros y aunque le pregunté un par de veces si podíamos hablarnos por teléfono o mandarnos mensajes en nuestras horas libres su respuesta fue un no, argumentando que disponía de tan poco tiempo fuera del instituto que apenas y podía comunicarse con alguien.

No quise insistir más, aún sabiendo que él vivía solo y que tenía un trabajo a medio tiempo atendiendo un supermercado.

 _Tal vez en lo que resta de su día se pone a estudiar o atiende otro asunto importante._

Sin darle más explicación a aquello aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente, después de todo ahora él me notaba y no puedo estar más feliz.

Sabiendo que ya estaba tardando más de lo necesario saqué dos almuerzos de mi mochila, uno para mi y otro para Naruto-kun, me sonrojé al momento de ver el suyo, ¿sería oportuno declararme allí frente a todos mientras le daba su comida?

Reí.

Sería bastante gracioso.

Después de todo si estábamos ya en la etapa de los besos y las caricias significaba que había algo entre nosotros, algo más que simple amistad ¿verdad?

—Sería maravilloso…—Me dije. _Sería maravilloso que todos supieran lo que pasa entre nosotros._

Sin dar mas rodeos y con una extraña valentía brotando de mi me levanté de mi pupitre cargando los dos almuerzos, disponiéndome a ir a nuestro lugar de encuentro. Después de una corta caminata por los pasillos y pasando tres salones de clases pude entrar al comedor e inmediatamente vislumbrar la mesa con todos mis amigos reunidos comiendo y riendo sin que nada les importase.

Me acerqué a pasos lentos mientras oía su conversación:

—Lo hubieras visto Sakura, después de esa tonta caída Sasuke tenía caca de perro en toda la rodilla.

—¡Que asco! ¡Estoy comiendo Kiba, idiota!

—No seas tan delicada Ino, lees peores cosas en los mangas.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

—Ya calla Ino-cerda, y tu Kiba, deja a Sasuke-kun en paz.

—¡Maldita sea! Bastardo, deja de utilizar a Sakura como tu escudo.

—No la utilizo en ningún momento. Y déjame decirte que tu también te embarraste de… eso, y más que yo.

—¡Tu…!

En ese momento decidí intervenir pues a pesar de que Kiba y Sasuke se lleven bien cuando se trataba de tener la razón podrían ser verdaderos enemigos.

—K-Kiba-kun, ¿dónde están tus modales? —Fruncí ligeramente el ceño fingiendo estar enojada, obviamente no lo estaba, pero sabía que mi amigo no soportaba ver aquella expresión en mi rostro.

—¡Hinata, quita esa maldita expresión! —Horrorizado Kiba se acercó a mi y puso las dos palmas de sus manos a cada lado de mis mejillas—No frunzas el ceño, sabes que odio eso.

Yo solo atiné a sonreírle cariñosamente al ver su expresión tan seria —Entonces deja de pelear—Susurre sin que nadie nos oyera, sin tartamudeos, le tenía tanta confianza que sabía que dijera lo que dijera él no se burlaría de mí.

—Trato hecho—Sonrió de medio lado mostrándome sus colmillos y luego me dio un beso en la frente—Hina bonita—Susurró también y yo negué divertida ante el apodo.

—Por fin Hinata, te estábamos esperando—Articuló Sakura mientras yo me alejaba de Kiba y me sentaba al lado de Naruto-kun.

Era una costumbre sentarme a su lado, en un principio él me lo propuso y a partir de allí siempre nos sentábamos juntos, a pesar del creciente nerviosismo que eso me producía.

—Entonces e-empecemos a comer…—Hablé, a lo que todos asintieron, incluso Sasuke que me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mirándome curioso por los dos almuerzos que reposaban entre mis brazos.

Le correspondí el gesto y desvié la mirada cerrando los ojos en el proceso, armando la escena que vendría a continuación: Le daría su almuerzo (aunque tenga su propia comida, ¡que importaba!), él lo recibiría con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y yo le daría un beso en la mejilla, aunque muriera de vergüenza después.

 _Lo tienes Hinata, ve a por ello._

Pero cuando estuve a punto de abrir la boca una voz se abrió paso abruptamente.

—Pero que distraído eres, en verdad, Naruto—Sakura exhaló negando con los brazos cruzados—¿En verdad no has traído dinero ni nada de comida?

Rápidamente voltee mi rostro a mi lado para ver como él se hallaba con una mueca enojada, su boca en forma de pico denotando frustración, tratando de no ver a nadie.

—Es solo que… lo olvidé _'ttebayo_.

Una gran exclamación se hizo presente en mi interior: _¡Es tu oportunidad!_

—No tienes remedio…—Sakura sacó de su lado un pequeño bentou y se lo extendió para la sorpresa de todos nosotros—Sabes que no sé cocinar bien, pero confórmate con eso, te lo mereces—Habló apresuradamente mi amiga ojijade con un ligero tono rosado adornándole las mejillas.

Pude sentir mi corazón retumbando en mi pecho de forma lenta.

—S-Sa-Sakura-chan…

Sin pensarlo dos veces apreté mis labios y hablé atropelladamente—Y-yo t-también t-tengo un almuerzo a-aparte N-Naruto-kun—Puse el mío frente a él al lado del almuerzo que mi amiga le había dado, simplemente no quería, no quería que el chico del cual estoy enamorada considerara a Sakura—Es de-decir… E-esto es para ti Naruto-kun, l-lo hice especialmente para ti.

Volteó a verme sorprendido y en ese momento todo dejo de existir para mí, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y no había nadie mas que nosotros dos allí, le sonreí tímidamente.

—Ah, gracias Hinata, en verdad eres muy amable—Se rascó la mejilla con el pulgar viendo a cualquier lado menos a mí.

—No es… nada—Recorrí mi mirada por todo el lugar y me choqué con los intensos orbes de Sakura examinándome completa, ¿por qué me miraba de esa forma?

Sonrió casi instantáneamente y yo me desconcerté.

—En ese caso devuélveme mi comida, Naruto, no la necesitas—Habló fuerte rodeando la mesa en la que nos encontrábamos con la intención de tomar su bentou, sin embargo, apenas iba a tomar el objeto la fuerte mano de Naruto-kun la detuvo de la muñeca, mirándola, escudriñándola.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No se vale, ahora esta comida es mía Sakura-chan! —Lo vi entrecerrar los ojos y dirigirle una mirada cargada de… ¿de qué? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Nostalgia? ¿Pasión? ¿Anhelo?

¿Amor?

—Pero tu…—Titubeó mi amiga siendo cortada por la voz demandante de él.

—Es mío. —Tomó el almuerzo entre sus manos y lo retuvo para sí recargando su mentón en él y dando punto final a todo eso.

Sakura sonrió ante el gesto y me miró triunfante, yo trague saliva, observando mi ahora abandonado almuerzo lejos de los brazos de _él_.

Luego fui consciente del absoluto silencio que se había instalado en el grupo, todos se encontraban mirándonos expectantes ante la escena.

 _No es nada. Absolutamente nada._

Pensé.

Solo era un simple almuerzo y las cosas no habían salido como planeé, ya habría más oportunidades.

Pero entonces ¿por qué dolía?

Después de aquel incidente y a la salida de clases no pude suspirar más que aliviada por no encontrarme con ninguno de mis amigos, lo que menos quería era dar explicaciones o hablar del tema, tomando mi mochila y cargándomela en el hombro salí del salón siguiendo el mismo camino de antes para llegar al comedor, ¿qué esperaba con eso? Ni yo misma lo sabía, pero algo muy dentro de mi quería ir por allí antes de irme a casa.

Me detuve a la entrada del lugar y paseando mi vista por cada rincón mi mirada paró en el bote de basura al lado mío, mis ojos se abrieron demás ante mi descubrimiento e inmediatamente se empañaron.

Llevándome una mano a la boca y tratando de ocultar un sollozo deje escapar unas traviesas lágrimas.

Tirado entre la basura se encontraba mi almuerzo, el que le di a él, totalmente desparramado en toda la superficie.

Que tonta, que estúpida, llorar por algo así…

Sin embargo, allí estaba, totalmente destrozada por tal insignificante pero importante detalle.

 **10 de octubre, 1:00 P.M.**

—Dímelo—Me arrinconé más en la pared de mi salón mientras era presa de esos ojos azules—Vamos Hinata-chan, dime porque me has estado evadiendo _'dattebayo_ —Suspiró rendido despeinando sus rubios cabellos.

 _¿Realmente me lo estás preguntando?_

Por un momento se me pasó por la mente la palabra cínico, pero la deseché completamente, es de Naruto del que estoy hablando, es encantador y honesto, cínico es lo que menos lo define.

—T-te dije que solo estoy un p-poco más ocupada—Respondí quedamente a su pregunta deseando que mi tono de voz haya sido creíble. Claro que lo estaba ignorando... después de todo había descubierto cómo había tirado a la basura el almuerzo que yo le había hecho y no solo eso...

Por una extraña conversación que tuve con Sakura en donde ella me mostró la lista de mensajes y llamadas en su celular, pude descubrir que él cada noche y cada que tenía tiempo le mensajeaba o le llamaba para desearle un feliz día y que eso la estaba hartando pues no podía estar tranquila sin que él estuviera hostigándola siempre.

 _Algo que me había dicho no podía…_

Conmigo no podía, pero con ella sí.

Otra vez el dolor se hizo presente, pero también me sentía traicionada. No sabía que estaba pasando.

—¿Eso es verdad? —Caminó y se puso tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su respiración en mi nariz—Si es la verdad puedo entenderlo, pero si me estas mintiendo…—Bajó la mirada.

 _Tanto como tú no…_

—Simplemente es e-eso—Volví a mentir. Oh, ¿desde cuando le mentía a él?

En ese momento me miró con esos intensos pero hermosos ojos cielo, sin pensarlo siquiera todo mi escudo se derrumbó con esa acción, esa mirada era mi perdición.

—Hinata-chan—Apoyo sus dos manos a mis costados, apresándome más—Si hice algo malo perdóname, sabes que no puedo con tu indiferencia, no la soporto—Sonrió de medio lado, las marcas en sus mejillas me parecieron tan adorables que quise apretujar sus dos cachetes con mis manos—Perdóname, por favor… por favor—Dijo esto último con una sonrisa lastimera y me sentí la peor persona del mundo.

¿Qué clase de mujer era yo para hacer que alguien como él sufriera de esa forma y pusiera esa clase de expresión que no le quedaba para nada? La peor sin duda.

Después de todo eran solo detalles insignificantes.

Y yo lo amo.

Lo amo como a nadie.

Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro tratando de retener las lágrimas—Esta… bien… no ha pasado n-nada… nada Naruto-kun—Levanté mi rostro para verlo otra vez dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eres adorable _'ttebayo_ — Vaciló, y después de verme unos segundos, me tomó delicadamente del mentón y acerco su rostro al mío dándome un beso repleto de necesidad que yo correspondí.

No pude evitar pensar en la relación que llevábamos y por primera vez me cuestioné aquello.

 _¿Qué somos Naruto-kun?_

 **1 de noviembre 7:00 P.M.**

—Eres tan linda, Hinata-chan— Sus manos se metieron por debajo de mi uniforme acariciando la piel de mi espalda en un lento vaivén totalmente excitante—Y eres tan suave…—Sus labios se encontraron con los míos en un beso tan cargado de pasión que por poco desfallezco, mis manos temblorosas se colaron entre los mechones de su cabello tironeándolos de forma suave cada vez que él me brindaba una caricia.

—¡Naruto-kun! —Chillé al sentir como su mano izquierda subía mi falta y acariciaba entre mis muslos. Sabía exactamente a donde llegaría esto y a pesar de que mi parte coherente y racional me decía que me detuviera otra parte se entregaba completamente a las expertas caricias que me proporcionaba mi adorado rubio. Lastimosamente esa última parte estaba ganando la batalla.

—Si sigo así, Hinata… si sigo así…—Negué velozmente con la cabeza, callándolo.

 _No me importa, dios, no me importa. Que tan tonta estoy para que no me importe._

—C-con…condo…—No pude terminar de decir la palabra, claro que había recibido clases de educación sexual, podía no saber nada en la práctica, pero en la teoría me había informado bastante. Ruborizada lo miré dándole a entender el mensaje, nos hallábamos en su departamento, específicamente en su gran sofá, yo sentándome a horcajadas de él rodeando su cintura con mis muslos.

Ante mis titubeos sonrió tan seductoramente que no pude evitar amarlo más, es que no podía ser más guapo.

—Vamos a mi cuarto—Besó mi mentón y me alzó de las caderas mientras caminaba a paso rápido.

—¿P-por qué? —Pregunté totalmente ida por las emociones que se arremolinaban en mi interior.

—Porque allí hay tanto condones como sopas instantáneas en mi cocina _'dattebayo_ —Soltó la frase como si nada y yo solo reí ante la comparación, mirando como daba una patada a la puerta de su recamara para luego adentrarnos en aquel espacio lleno de él, lleno de su característico perfume.

 **13 de noviembre** **2** **:00 P.M.**

 _Te amo, Naruto-kun, ¿tú me amas también?_

Solté un bufido desesperado mientras borraba el mensaje que estuve a punto de enviarle.

—Hacemos todo lo que hacen los novios, pero aun así él nunca me declaró nada…—¿Qué podía pensar? ¿Qué era un mentiroso o un aprovechado? ¿Qué éramos y a donde llegaríamos? Odiaba pensar mal de él, entre todas las personas Naruto era el chico mas sincero y honesto que había conocido.

El solo hecho de pensar que él estaba jugando conmigo era absurdo.

 _Solo te estas mintiendo a ti misma…_

Me asusté por mi pensamiento.

 _Aún puedes ver cómo se comporta con Sakura, no la ha olvidado._

Pero él me besó, me abrazó y…

Solté un gemido de frustración.

 _No eres ella después de todo._

Harta de mi propia inseguridad tomé mi celular y buscando un número, _su número_ , apreté el botón de llamar. Inmediatamente me sorprendí de mi misma, el tema de las llamadas era como un tabú entre nosotros, aunque siempre había pensado que hablar con él por teléfono hasta quedarme dormida sería algo maravilloso, escuchar su voz mientras lentamente me voy meciendo en los brazos de Morfeo…

Un gran ruido de cosas cayéndose me hizo girar alarmada y sin pensarlo más corté la llamada para después dirigirme corriendo fuera de mi habitación. La oscuridad llenaba toda la casa y un silencio abrumador se había instalado después de aquello, voltee mi rostro a todos lados tratando de localizar el lugar de donde había provenido semejante sonido.

A esta hora los sirvientes seguramente se habían retirado, en el mejor de los casos me encontraba sola, en el peor…

—¡Maldita sea! —Aquel grito hizo que todos mis miedos se hicieran presentes.

—Padre…—Lleve mi celular a la altura de mi pecho aferrándome a él en un vago intento de darme valor.

Él normalmente no estaba en casa, casi nunca lo veía y aunque de pequeña me dolía inmensamente su indiferencia aprendí a llevarme bien con la soledad. Apartada de mi hermana Hanabi desde niña, no tuve más opción que resguardarme en mi propia mente para aminorar el vacío en mi corazón.

Tan acostumbrada estaba a estar sola en casa que varias veces creía que mi padre no existía y que yo no era más que una sombra invisible tratando de sobresalir en un mundo demasiado brillante.

—¡Hinata! —Me sobresalté ante su llamado, esa definitivamente era su voz. Ronca y grave, demandante y fría. Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espina dorsal—¡Hinata, ven aquí inmediatamente!

No. Ese hombre no era mi padre, no quería que lo fuera. Cerré los ojos instintivamente ante la idea.

 _No tienes opción._

Inhalé profundamente y dirigí mis pasos hacía donde, supuse, era su cuarto. El apabullante miedo que le tenía era más porque era un completo desconocido para mí, nunca habíamos tenido más contacto de lo necesario.

Me detuve a pocos pasos de una puerta entreabierta hecha de madera negra y atiné a preguntar con un nudo en la garganta—¿Su-sucede algo… padre?

Sin premeditación alguna escuché sus pasos apresurados y antes de que me diera cuenta me tomó bruscamente de los brazos, el dolor que sentí fue instantáneo, sus dedos se aferraban a mi tan fuerte que tuve que reprimir un quejido—¿Has entrado a mi cuarto? —Interrogó pausadamente como tratando de retener la ira que lo embargaba.

Negué con la cabeza—N-no.

—¡No mientras Hinata! —Apretó mas su agarre y esta vez sí solté una exclamación—Los empleados tienen órdenes estrictas de no entrar a mi cuarto, jamás me desobedecerían, en cambio tu…

Lo miré aterrada. ¿En verdad pensaba que yo había fisgoneado en su cuarto? —No entre… en ningún momento.

Bufó. No me creía en lo absoluto—Eres tan idéntica a tu madre, siempre fingiendo ser tan inocente…—En ese momento me llegó el olor de su aliento, aquel hedor característico del alcohol, un enojo me invadió ante aquel descubrimiento.

—¡No lo hice! —Grité tan fuerte como pude—¡No entré a tu cuarto! —Mi tartamudeo se fue. No era justo, aquello no era justo.

Nada era justo.

—¿Te atreves a gritarme? —Me miró significativamente, sus manos me soltaron—¿Una poca cosa como tú se atreve a gritarme? —Se irguió en su característica pose altiva—¡Me debes respeto! —Termino de decir e inmediatamente estampó la palma de su mano contra mi mejilla derecha, todo pasó tan rápido que no reaccioné hasta que sentí un extraño ardor posicionándose en ese lugar, el dolor se instaló de sopetón, dejé caer mi celular al suelo.

Percibí gruesas lágrimas desparramándose por todo mi rostro.

—Agradece que eres una Hyūga, aunque no lo merezcas—Escupió esas palabras con veneno—Tienes suerte de que no te haya echado ya—Dijo serio. Aunque no lo veía, estaba segura que mi padre me observaba con repulsión.

Al llegar de nuevo a mi recamara mi lastimera mirada se posó en la alarma al lado de mi cama, 4:23 A.M, pronto amanecería.

 **8:00 A.M**

Puse el envase de maquillaje en mi escritorio y me miré en el espejo en busca de algún indicio de moretón o rasguño. Suspiré aliviada al notar como nada se veía. No acostumbraba a ponerme maquillaje, pero después de ver como aparecían ligeras manchas verdes a lo largo de mi mejilla me dispuse a ocultarlas.

 _Un poco más, solo un poco más._

Pronto tendría dieciocho años y me graduaría, entonces podría independizarme, o escaparme, lo que pase primero, irme lejos de mi padre y sobre todo irme lejos de mi apellido.

Además, este día era importante.

Sonreí levemente aún viendo mi reflejo.

No todo iba mal y estoy segura que mientras pueda tomar el valor de Naruto-kun para enfrentar las adversidades que tenía en mi vida nada me podría ganar.

Deseché una vez más todos aquellos pensamientos malos respecto a él y me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos. Después de todo pronto íbamos a graduarnos, estábamos a casi un mes de aquello y menos de catorce días para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Mi pecho se llenó de regocijo al recordar aquel detalle.

 _Que mejor que pasar este último mes de la mejor manera._

Sí, me declararía sin importarme nada más.

 _Naruto-kun me considera, no soy solo una amiga más para él._

Con ese pensamiento feliz salí de mi casa rumbo a encontrar a aquel hiperactivo chico de tez trigueña.

 **8:30 P.M.**

Lo pude vislumbrar a lo lejos, caminando despreocupadamente por el patio rumbo a sus clases. No estaba con nadie y más que agradecida por ello corrí a su encuentro.

Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente y sentía mis pies como gelatina.

 _Ahora no, Hyūga Hinata, ¡aguanta!_

—¡Naruto-kun! —Grité para llamar su atención. Él, totalmente confundido mirando de un lado a otro, se paró un momento, eso fue suficiente para que yo pudiera posicionarme frente suyo—E-espera… —Atiné a decir respirando entrecortadamente por el cansancio.

—Oh, Hinata—Me sonrió como un niño pequeño y yo le correspondí el gesto complacida—¿Qué pasa _'dattebayo_?

Agaché la cabeza y tensé los labios, la presión hizo que el dolor en mi mejilla ascendiera, mas no le di importancia, tome aire y procedí, no había vuelta atrás, esta vez lo iba a hacer, iba a declararme al chico del que llevo más de dos años enamorada.

Un suave viento meneó nuestros cabellos y su fragancia llegó a mis fosas nasales, tan embriagador como aquella vez que me levantó entre sus brazos y me llevó a su cuarto…

—N-Naruto-kun… y-yo…—Dejé pasar unos segundos—… te amo.

Me sonrojé inmediatamente después de eso, sentía mas sangre de lo normal inundando mis pómulos y el suelo debajo de mi daba vueltas, apreté los parpados, no quería desmayarme allí mismo, necesitaba oír la respuesta de Naruto.

Varias imágenes pasaron como un flash por mi mente, él y yo besándonos, abrazándonos, acariciándonos en medio de la oscuridad, sus ojos mirándome resplandecientes y lujuriosos como los de un zorro mientras se adentraba en mi y me marcaba como suya.

Escuché como suspiraba, esa simple acción alertó mi mente.

 _¿Y si nunca sintió nada por mí?_

 _¿Y si esto es un error?_

—Hinata…—Lo oí hablar y el tono de su voz me produjo malestar. _Oh, no._ Empecé a jugar con mis dedos nerviosamente, sentía que la próxima frase saldría pronto de su boca y por primera vez quise que se quedará callado. Mi corazón que antes latía tan desenfrenado ahora se limitaba a retumbar lenta y dolorosamente en mi pecho—Yo no siento lo mismo por ti.

Detuve cualquier movimiento de mis dedos.

 _Tonta, estúpida, idiota._

Mi vista se empañó. Tantas preguntas llenaron mi mente en esos momentos que me sentí sofocada, sin saber que decir. Una maraña de pensamientos tratando de formar una frase coherente.

¿Entonces por qué?

¿Por qué me besaste?

¿Por qué me buscaste?

¿Por qué, con un demonio, me invitaste a tu casa?

Lo mire fijamente, dándome fuerzas y valor. **Traición**. Los puños de mis manos se cerraron.

—S-Sakura-san…—Usé el _san_ sin pensarlo siquiera, en esos momentos veía todo tan ajeno a mi—Ella…

Naruto volvió a suspirar y se revolvió los cabellos, mi mirada se mantuvo fija en él, tratando de leer sus gestos. Negando con la cabeza se volvió a mirarme cansado, derrotado, como si mi sola presencia lo agotara.

—Sakura-chan y yo estamos juntos—Lo miré sorprendida sin dar crédito a sus palabras—Lo íbamos a anunciar hoy cuando nos reuniéramos a comer con todos _'ttebayo_ —Pude ver como se acercaba a mí, di dos pasos atrás dándole a entender que no lo quería cerca, no quería a nadie cerca. Él se detuvo y prosiguió —Todos, incluso tú sabes que la amo. Hinata-chan…—Baje mi mirada de nuevo ante la forma cariñosa en que me llamó—Y eso no cambiará, lo siento, no te amo.

No dije nada más.

—Por favor, olvida lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Ahogué un sollozo.

Con pasos vacilantes y aún sin mirarlo pase por su lado dejándolo solo, pude oír como soltó una maldición mientras yo me alejaba.

 **10:38 P.M.**

El estruendoso sonido del espejo de mi cuarto hecho pedazos resonó en toda la habitación. Contuve la respiración mientras me dirigía a mi escritorio y tumbaba todo lo que había encima. Laptop, lápices, papeles, floreros, nada se salvaba.

Tomé las fotografías enmarcadas de mi posando junto a mi padre y las tiré al suelo con bastante fuerza, haciéndolas añicos.

Mis lágrimas brotaron como torrentes de agua cristalina.

 _¡Me usaste!_

 _¡Me utilizaste!_

La imagen de Naruto Uzumaki vino a mi mente y en un nuevo arrebato de rabia tomé mi celular y lo estampé contra la pared, la batería, así como la tapa salieron volando a lados contrarios.

 _Mentiroso._

—Mentiroso—Hablé escupiendo cada palabra—Naruto mentiroso.

Caí de rodillas al suelo mientras una débil sonrisa triste se asomaba por mis labios.

¿Qué haría ahora?

No podría siquiera ver a mis amigos normalmente, no mientras _él y ella_ estuvieran ahí. Lo había perdido todo tan rápido.

Mis sueños, mis ilusiones, mis amigos, los almuerzos juntos, las bromas sin sentido.

—Kiba-kun, Sasuke-kun, Ino-chan…—Sollocé.

Me había perdido a mi misma.

Él lo había tomado todo.

 _Te lo dije._

" _Tomé el camino equivocado  
que me llevo a tendencias equivocadas.  
Estuve en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado  
en el día equivocado de la semana equivocada.  
Hay algo malo conmigo, químicamente.  
_ _Algo malo conmigo, intrínsecamente._ _  
_ _La combinación equivocada con los genes equivocados."_

* * *

No, no me he fumado nada. Sí, estoy compltamente sobría xD.

Hasta aqui llega el capítulo, criticas, correcciones, animos, etc, es bien recibido. La frase del final es de una canción de Depeche mode llamada Wrong, la andaba escuchando mientras escribía el capitulo (quizá me inspire demasiado?)

En fin hahaha, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	3. Losing my religion

¡Hello!

En verdad, ¡son increibles! el segundo capítulo tuvo más respuestas y no puedo estar más que feliz por eso, sobretodo porque capitulo a capitulo me esfuerzo demasiado para traerles algo bueno y decente pues no soy una escritora profesional ni mucho menos. Asi que sus reviews son oro puro para mi :3

Antes que nada quisiera responder por acá a cada persona que me dejó una respuesta, no se si los PM's resultan molestos para ustedes por lo que les pregunto, ¿cómo prefieren que les responda? ¿Por medio de estas notas de autora o por mensaje privado? xD. Sin más, comienzo:

 **Hinatalover4ever:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me agrada en demasía que te guste como escribo, eso sube mi autoestima xD.  


 **hikary gaega:** En verdad estan empezando a encantarme tus reviews xD. Resolveré tus dudas, primero, si, soy mujer hahaha y segundo, no pretendo hacer a un Naruto asi de desgraciado, mi Naruto es ingenuo a su modo, una ingenuidad que puede lastimar a las demás personas, como ese chico distraido que nunca se da cuenta de nada, por lo que el andar son Sakura y con Hinata a la vez no es algo que haya tratado de plasmar para él. (Espero haber entendido bien lo que querias decir, sino apaleame xD). Me alegra mucho haber podido sacar esas emociones en ti con el segundo capitulo, ¡esa es mi meta :D! Espero que me este tercero te guste de igual manera 3

 **UchihaDei:** Naruto es Naruto y lo wey no se le quita xD. ¡Gracias por tu review!

 **inusatiga:** Gracias! Me alagas bastante n.n, ¡espero que esta actualización cumpla con tus espectativas! :3

 **cookieval7:** Arigatou! y paciencia pequeño saltamontes xD, la paciencia es necesaria ;3 espero que te guste este tercer capítulo n.n

 **Icelita:** Wow! me haces muy feliz con tu review! en verdad yo no he podido leer muchas historias de este estilo con Naruto y Hinata asi que pensé "hare mi propia historia, con juegos de azar y mujerz..." okno xD, pero yo hubiese querido una historia de este estilo, al no encontrarla decidi escribirla yo y así nació Losing control :3, gracias por tus animos, aqui esta el tercer cap, espero que te guste tanto como el anterior n.n.

 **tomato12:** Gracias! y la intención es esa, odiar un poco a ese pelirubio encantador :3 hahaha. Gracias por tu review, espero que sigas la historia y, sobre todo, que este tercer capitulo te guste!

 **hinalove:** Y aqui esta la actualización, lo más pronto que pude xD. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, como escritora (totalmente novata, nada profesional) mi intención es causar esa clase de emociones en mis lectores :'D, gracias por tus animos!

Yosh! ya terminando con esta nota dejenme decirles que en verdad me ha costado escribir este capítulo, dios, Naruto en verdad es un personaje bastante complicado de manejar. Este capitulo es mucho más largo que el anterior, la razón es esa, culpen a Naruto! hahaha. Espero que tanto texto no logre aburrirlos, en verdad era necesario y espero, de igual forma, que les guste.

Sin más preambulos, comencemos :3

Enjoy.

* * *

Capítulo 3.

" _Ese soy yo en un rincón,_

 _Ese soy yo en el centro de atención,_

 _Perdiendo mi religión."_

No soy consciente del dolor en mis manos al golpear aquella puerta de forma tan insistente y necesitada. Mis sentidos se agudizan cada vez mas, percatándome de la presencia de vecinos detrás mío que, curiosos por ver qué pasa, se quedan a pocos metros de la escena, casi inmóviles, juzgando en silencio, quizá uno que otro llamando a algún oficial de policía para que pare todo aquel desorden. Sin embargo, todo eso me tiene sin cuidado, únicamente una frase retumba en mi mente, taladrando cada rincón de mi ser, haciendo que mi corazón reciba puñalada tras puñalada mientras respiro tan agitadamente que tengo que dar grandes bocanadas de aire.

Observo como la perilla es girada lentamente y entonces, por fin, me detengo. Los tres segundos que la puerta tarda en abrirse se vuelven tan eternos que tengo que reprimir una maldición. Luego soy testigo de cómo la cara enojada y fastidiada de mi mejor amigo aparece detrás, sus ojos derrochando odio puro hacia mi.

— _Dobe,_ ¿qué rayos te pasa?

Peino mi cabello hacia atrás con mis dos manos, temblando ligeramente en el proceso, tratando de tranquilizarme, mi pecho sube y baja tan rápidamente que es doloroso.

—¿Naruto? —Interroga nuevamente, y yo por fin reúno el valor para verlo directo a los ojos.

—Sasuke…—Mi voz suena tan desgarradora que por un momento no me reconozco. Apoyo una mano en la pared de su lado, inclinándome hacia adelante, no siendo capaz de asimilar lo que mi mente me grita una y otra vez—La he cagado.

 **14 de noviembre.**

—Ya me voy, papá, mamá, deséenme suerte.

Sonrío feliz y nostálgico admirando los retratos de mis progenitores. Inconscientemente pasó las yemas de mis dedos por cada uno, acariciándolos en el proceso, formando círculos y contorneando las siluetas.

Es en ese instante que un recuerdo me azota abruptamente para luego ser reemplazado, casi al mismo tiempo. por la sensación de un _deja vú_ constante. Desvió mi mirada a un punto fijo recreando el hecho en mi cabeza:

"— _¿Ellos son tus padres? Se ven bastante f-felices._ — _Ella voltea a verme cariñosamente para luego volver a posar su mirada en las fotos_ — _Mucho gusto en conocerlos._ — _Sonríe_ —Y _g-gracias por haber traído al mundo a Naruto-kun."_

Sacudo mi cabeza desganado, esfumando aquel recuerdo. Fuera distracciones.

 _Concéntrate._

Después de un rato en donde me termino de alistar y alejo todas las emociones negativas que me embargan, salgo airoso y triunfante del edificio en que vivo. La escuela me queda cerca por lo que, como siempre, voy caminando a paso relajado.

Las calles son tan escasamente transitadas a esa hora de la mañana, emanando tanto sosiego, que me doy la libertad de soltar un suspiro placentero, el suave viento meciendo mis cabellos y las hojas de los árboles se asemeja a un arrullo, un canto de nana imposible de ignorar.

Sin querer mis pensamientos se desvían de nuevo hacia esa chica de grandes y brillantes ojos color perla, mi mente se empeña en recordarla por alguna razón. Esta vez le hago caso y me pierdo en mis reflexiones, rememorando aquella confesión del día anterior; ella, frente a mí, sonrojada, tímida y nerviosa confesándome su amor.

Puedo ser distraído y nunca darme cuenta de las cosas en el momento correcto, pero con Hinata era diferente, podía sentir su mirada fija en mi en clases, en el almuerzo, a la hora de despedirnos, toda ella emanaba un aura atrayente y, aunque en un principio no me importó demasiado, después de dos largos años se volvió algo que simplemente ya no podía dejar pasar por alto. No cuando indirectamente implicaba a Sakura.

Sakura.

He estado enamorado de ella desde niños. Lo primero que pensé al verla en aquel pequeño salón de clases, en la escuela primaria, fue: _bonita,_ era tremendamente bonita, con esos ojos jade y ese cabello rosa pálido. A mis siete años obviamente no entendía el significado de lo que ello conllevaba, bonito para mi era un juguete o un dibujo, bonita era mi madre. No asociado a nada romántico. Sin saber el nombre de aquel sentimiento gestándose en mi corazón solo me aseguré de convertirme en su fiel amigo y estar a su lado el máximo tiempo posible; hacíamos tareas, nos reuníamos a jugar, íbamos de paseo acompañados por nuestros padres, infinidad de cosas que sin duda calaron hondo en mi pues se convirtieron en preciosos y valiosos recuerdos.

Después de la muerte de mis progenitores, a mis diez años, quedé totalmente devastado. El mundo se había convertido en un lugar hostil y cruel donde cualquiera podía perder todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me cerré tanto durante varios meses que lo único que hacía era quedarme en casa de mi abuelo Jiraiya, después de todo era el único familiar que me restaba, aunque los dos sufríamos tanto en ese momento que apenas entablábamos conversación, él enfrascándose en escribir y publicar sus famosos libros y yo sumido en mi propio dolor.

El tiempo pasó y la herida fue cicatrizando, hasta que un día, sin preverlo, encontré un gran tazón de ramen en la mesa y, junto a él, a Sakura y mi abuelo viéndome sonrientes. Me sorprendí tanto que recuerdo haberme echado a llorar desconsoladamente frente a ellos, sacando toda aquella frustración e impotencia. No estaba solo. Aún tenía a gente importante a mi lado. Fue desde entonces que la presencia de Sakura hacía que mi corazón lata apresurado. La tomé como un ancla a tierra firme y me aferré a ella ante todo pronóstico, ya no era solo Sakura, se había convertido en _mi_ Sakura, la persona que había estado junto a mi en todo momento, después de todos esos años por fin pude darle nombre a ese sentimiento: _amor_.

A los 13, estando completamente seguro de lo que sentía, me le confesé, siendo rechazado rápidamente, sin embargo, eso no me detuvo en ningún momento, me propuse a ganarme su corazón pues para mi no había otra opción, ninguna chica llamaba mi atención excepto ella, nadie me parecía linda, excepto ella, si no era Sakura no era nadie, hundiéndome en una espiral profunda en donde yo hacía todo para llamar su atención, aproveché cada oportunidad para poder acercarme y tener un contacto más íntimo.

Cumplidos ambos los 14 años conocimos a Sasuke, Kiba e Ino con los cuales congeniamos inmediatamente, aunque Sasuke se tardo un poco más, a decir verdad, mucho más, en abrirse —sobretodo conmigo— Yo aún con mis desesperados y a veces estúpidos intentos por conquistar a mi hermosa amiga pelirosa percibí la forma en que ella trataba de establecer una conexión más profunda con _el teme_ —derechos reservados— y en mi fuero interno una gran cantidad de frustración y celos se hicieron presentes. Una bestia se desató. Aunque yo seguía con mi fachada normal de amigo bromista y simplón empezaba a retener sentimientos amargos, guardándolos en una cajita dentro de mi corazón con la esperanza de que esta nunca llegué a llenarse por completo. Mala idea, pasaron los días, los meses y esa caja se iba llenando cada vez más y más…

Un año más tarde una chica tímida y extremadamente rara llamada Hinata se unió a nuestro grupo, Ino había comentado como veía a una compañera siempre sola y cabizbaja en su salón de clases y yo, sin pensarlo ni un minuto, había propuesto incluirla a nosotros, detestaba ver a alguien solo, me recordaba a ese Naruto en sus trágicos diez años. Por lo que, casi ordenando mas que haciendo una petición, les dije que debíamos ser amables con ella.

La facilidad con la que esa chica congenió, tiempo después, con todos, me asombró, más que satisfecho por mi acción comenté con Sakura lo extremadamente grato que me sería poder estudiar, luego de salir del instituto, alguna carrera en la que pueda recibir el reconocimiento de todo el mundo, que me asegurara una buena posición y una buena imagen y así poder ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitaran. La experiencia con Hinata me había abierto los ojos. Ella río por mi idea, pero luego me alentó, aquello hizo que mi corazón latiera dos veces más rápido.

Pasaron otros dos lentos y tortuosos años en los que me había ido a vivir solo, mi deseo de ser independiente se hizo tan fuerte que tuve que rogar a mi querido abuelo Jiraiya a que _"me dejase valerme por mi mismo_ ". Después de mucho discutir y uno que otro chanclazo en la frente él accedió con la condición de que me enviaría dinero cada mes y advirtiéndome que si se percataba de que algo andaba mal inmediatamente me devolvía a su casa de una patada. Totalmente emocionado ante la oportunidad acepté.

Detuve mis pasos ante ese último recuerdo.

—Y aquí estoy, _ero-sennin_ —Entrecerré los ojos mirando al cielo—¿No estas orgulloso de mi?

Agudicé la mirada ante esa pregunta tratando de imaginar la expresión de mi abuelo en esos momentos... Tensé la mandíbula.

—¡No me mires asi _'ttebayo_! —Gemí frustrado jalándome los cabellos.

Llevé una mano a mi corazón, aquel órgano palpitante que me causaba tantos problemas, y estrujé ese lugar, arrugando mi camisa. —No es mi culpa—Susurré quedamente. No era mi culpa que aquella cajita hubiera explotado, yo hice lo humanamente posible para que no fuera así. Mi anhelo por Sakura no era un error.

 _Pero ya no soportaba…_

No soportaba sus rechazos. Las miradas dirigidas hacia Sasuke. La impotencia que nació de mi al pensar que ellos dos terminarían juntos y que yo la perdería, hizo estragos la inmensa paciencia que tenía.

 _Y debía desahogarme._

Sacar toda mi impotencia y mis sentimientos no correspondidos.

Hinata estuvo ahí brindándome todo con los brazos abiertos y yo lo único que hice fue tomarlo. Sabía que ella sentía algo por mí y vi en aquello mi oportunidad. La oportunidad. Podría vaciar todo lo que no me dejaba ser yo, entre sus brazos dejaría que aquel Naruto inseguro y lleno de celos desaparezca. Cuando la vi sola en aquel salón de clases actúe sin pensar, me lancé en paracaídas, después de todo ¿Qué importaba? Ella estaría feliz y yo dejaría de sentir toda esa maraña de sentimientos negativos.

Abrazándola y mimándola, pero sin amarla, aquello fue más fácil de lo que imaginé. Después de verla lo único en lo que pensaba era en Sakura. Quizá debí detener aquello cuando observé como ella parecía ilusionarse, mirándome con fervor; pero mis deseos egoístas pesaron más, por una vez en mi vida quería saber como se sentía ser el todo de alguien y aquella sensación produjo en mi un inusitado orgullo y placer. Sin darme cuenta quise más, pedí más y lo conseguí. En ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza hacerla mi novia ni mucho menos contarle a alguien sobre nuestros encuentros.

Solo era alguien donde descargaba esa bestia en mí.

Después de rechazarla de tal forma seguro que ella pensaría que la había utilizado y ciertamente no se equivocaba. La utilicé para satisfacerme, esa era la verdad.

—¿Te estas escuchando, idiota? —Bramé.

Lo había hecho. Por más sorprendente que sonase, yo, Uzumaki Naruto, había engañado a una chica, y lo peor es que todo el tiempo estuve consciente de ello.

—¡Naruto! —Interrumpiendo y esfumando todos mis pensares volteé hacía atrás reconociendo esa voz.

—Sakura-chan—Sonreí abiertamente mientras la miraba acercarse a mí, tan radiante como siempre.

—¿Qué haces aquí parado? Ya casi es la hora de entrar a clases —Ella atinó a sonreírme con confianza—¿O me estabas esperando para irnos juntos?

Parpadeé extrañado ante lo último y vi a mi frente la entrada del instituto. Me había perdido tanto en mis pensamientos que el tiempo y el lugar habían desaparecido por completo. Negué restándole importancia. —¡Claro que si _'ttebayo_!

Sakura rio cruzando los brazos—¿Y que esperas?

—¿Espero? —Pregunté confundido y como si de un rayo se tratase lo recordé, pude intuir a que se refería.

 _¡Somos novios! ¡Sakura-chan y yo somos novios!_

Por poco y me doy una bofetada allí mismo, que idiota podía llegar a ser. Al fin ella había aceptado mis sentimientos, ¡tenía que ser el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra!

—¡Sakura-chan! —La abracé rodeándola por la cintura y la alcé en signo de algarabía total.

Ella se carcajeó aún más y tomando mi rostro con sus dos manos estampó sus labios contra los míos, el roce fue agresivo en un principio, pero se suavizó después. Preso de un sinfín de emociones arremolinándose en mi interior correspondí inmediatamente al beso. MI primer beso con Sakura.

La textura de sus labios era suave y tersa, el perfume que destilaba olía a fresas y se asomaba seductoramente por mis fosas nasales. El único aire que respiraba era ella.

De un momento a otro sentí sus manos abriéndose pasó por las hebras de mi cabello, acariciándolas suavemente mientras me besaba con más ahínco, temblé ante esa acción y velozmente abrí los ojos, consternado a la par que aturdido.

 _Ella_ hacia eso.

—Ustedes, par de tortolos, apresúrense—Inmediatamente me separé de mi novia al escuchar aquella frase, su portavoz era nada más y nada menos que aquel perro pulgoso de Inuzuka Kiba.

—¡Kiba! —Gruñí molesto.

—Naruto, Kiba, entremos—Sakura me tomó de la mano apresurando el paso, Kiba tan solo nos seguía dedicándome una sonrisa triunfante.

Pasamos el gran portón hecho de fierro del instituto e inmediatamente nos dirigimos hacia nuestro destino, el patio era grande por lo que atravesarlo llevo algo de tiempo. Entre bromas de parte de mi amigo hacia mí y miradas divertidas de Sakura nos acercamos, por fin, a la entrada del edificio donde se pasaban clases.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? —Comenté sospechoso al ver un tumulto de estudiantes obstruyendo nuestro paso y mirando curiosa y vivazmente adentro del recinto. Escuchando cuchicheos y uno que otro chillido nos acercamos a la escena.

—Increíble, vamos a llegar tarde a clases. —Bufó Sakura entornando los ojos.

—¡Maldita sea Akamaru, si tan solo no te hubieras hecho pipi en la alfombra no me hubiera retrasado! —Kiba pateó el suelo exasperado y yo no pude hacer más que reír estrepitosamente, apuntándole divertido.

—¡Bien hecho Akamaru! Te debo unas croquetas _'ttebayo_ —Alcé el puño hacia el cielo bendiciendo a aquel perro.

—¡Tu lo pediste, bastardo! —Veloz, Kiba se me lanzó encima tratando de tumbarme al suelo, mis manos inmediatamente chocaron contra las suyas, forcejeando. Ambos nos miramos retándonos, nuestros ojos destilando fuego y furia, un click en mi mente inició lo que supuse sería una batalla campal. Nunca perdería contra Kiba.

¡Como que me llamaba Uzumaki Naruto!

—Oh…—Al instante cualquier amago de puño o patada entre nosotros se detuvo. La voz de mi pelirosa novia jamás había sonado tan atemorizada.

—¿Sakura-chan? —Interrogué y sentí como ella me volvía a tomar de la mano mientras Kiba se alejaba de mi para ver al frente.

Mi amigo lanzó una maldición y tensó la mandíbula de inmediato—¿Qué demonios hace el papá de Hinata aquí?

Lo miré confuso y robóticamente giré la cabeza. Frente nuestro se erguía un hombre alto luciendo un pulcro y sofisticado traje de diseñador hecho a su medida, sus ojos del mismo color perla que Hinata, pero mucho más demandantes y fríos. El aura que lo envolvía era de total y absoluta prepotencia, arrugué la nariz de tan solo verlo.

—¿Qué crees que esté pasando, Kiba? —Preguntó Sakura después de varios minutos de silencio entre nosotros, en el grupo de estudiantes aún se podían oír murmullos por la presencia de ese sujeto.

—Si es que _él_ está aquí no puede ser nada bueno—Articuló serio respondiendo la pregunta.

—¿Ese hombre es el padre de Hinata? —Hable más para mí mismo, autoconvenciéndome, que para ellos. No podía asimilarlo.

Kiba volteó a verme con reproche—¿En serio Naruto? ¿Dos malditos años siendo "amigo" de Hinata y ni siquiera sabes eso? —Remarco la palabra amigo con sus dedos y yo contuve el aliento.

—Deja a Naruto, no puedes culparlo, después de todo ella nunca dijo nada sobre su vida personal—Intervino Sakura llevándose su única mano libre a la cintura y recargando todo su peso en un pie.

Mi amigo bufó rendido para luego mirarme extrañamente. Luego de unos segundos en donde yo aún no encontraba palabra alguna para dar sentido a todo aquello me tomó del cuello de la camisa y me hizo girar en dirección a aquel hombre otra vez, hablando de forma monocorde y lenta, como queriendo grabar en mi mente toda la información.

Vaya que me conocía bien.

—Escucha, ese hombre—Le apuntó—Es Hyuga Hiashi, el padre de nuestra querida amiga Hinata. ¿Lo entiendes? —Asentí tragando saliva—Aunque ese hombre es de todo menos un padre, jamás se preocupó por Hina y ni una sola vez, desde que ella entró a esta escuela, vino a ver como estaba. Ahora, Naruto, dime, ¿qué demonios hace aquí siendo que en dos años nunca, escúchame bien, nunca, pisó este terreno? —Fruncí las cejas ante la pregunta, las palabras que Kiba había elegido parecían ser redundantes, pero supuse que él lo hizo porque sabía que yo no comprendería bien las cosas.

Y vaya que las comprendía ahora.

Muy bien. Tremendamente bien.

—No sabes nada de ella. —Susurró Kiba después de su discurso asegurándose de que solo yo lo escuchara.

¿No sabía nada de Hinata?

¿Qué era lo que no sabía aparte de eso?

Me invadió un profundo desasosiego ante aquella revelación y una tremenda curiosidad se instaló en mi mente.

Tendría que hacerle muchas preguntas a mi amigo.

 **1 de diciembre.**

—¿Y bien? —Crucé los brazos apoyándome en la mesa mientras miraba a mi acompañante tan demandantemente que el ambiente se tensó en un momento. Moví mi pie derecho de forma nerviosa e intranquila mientras esperaba la respuesta. Habían pasado alrededor de 15 días desde que _ese_ hombre apareció en el instituto, 15 días donde me había estado preguntando una y otra vez de que habían servido dos malditos años de amistad si ni siquiera conocía la punta del iceberg sobre la vida de Hinata, 15 días cuestionándome porque carajos me importaba eso y 15 días mandando al diablo aquel cuestionamiento y diciéndome que solo necesitaba saciar mi curiosidad.

Suspiré.

También, 15 días desde que nadie la veía.

Nos encontrábamos en un restaurante común y corriente cerca de la escuela, había citado a Kiba allí precisamente para hablar sobre aquel asunto, sentados uno frente al otro, ambos habíamos pedido jugo, el mismo que se encontraba intacto e inerte frente nuestro sin señales de ser bebido, no hasta que hubiera respuestas.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Naruto? —Se reclinó él en su silla mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre Hinata—Me mordí la lengua, no quería hablar de más.

Escuche una estridente risa que colmó mi paciencia. ¡Kiba, maldito! — ¿Para que quieres saberlo?

Rechiné los dientes y revolví mis cabellos exasperado. Era la misma pregunta que me hacía cada vez y a la que no encontraba respuesta alguna—Al demonio, Kiba, solo quiero saber y ya _'ttebayo_.

Mi acompañante chasqueó la lengua desviando la mirada, pude notar como se debatía internamente y mi sensación de intranquilidad se acrecentó aún más. Me levanté de sopetón y golpeé la mesa con mi puño derecho, causando que los demás clientes nos miraran sorprendidos, Kiba pego un pequeño brinco en su lugar.

Oh si, _no hagan enojar a Uzumaki Naruto._ Creo que aquel mensaje estaba más que claro.

—Está bien, cálmate—Alzó las palmas de sus manos ofreciendo tregua—Demonios, estos últimos días has estado muy sensible.

—¡Te dije que son los exámenes finales _'dattebayo_! —Exclamé tan fuerte que de nueva cuenta todos se voltearon a vernos, yo solo atiné a sentarme un tanto avergonzado.

—Eres un tremendo imbécil, ¡deja de asustar a la gente! —Esta vez fue Kiba quien golpeó la mesa.

—Lo mismo digo de ti—Añadí triunfante dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

—Grandísimo idiota—Mi amigo se masajeó el puente de la nariz, cansado—Bien, te contaré todo lo que sé.

Asentí inmediatamente dirigiéndole una mirada decidida.

—Por donde comienzo…—Titubeó—Hinata es una Hyuga, su familia es una de las más ricas de la ciudad, por lo que tengo entendido, su padre es el dueño de una gran cadena de hoteles y supermercados. Algunos de estos se extienden hasta el exterior, imagínate. —Dijo sonriendo—Hinata es una verdadera niña rica llena de lujos y dinero.

Tragué duro.

¿Cómo es que nunca me había dado cuenta de eso?

—Pero ella…—Prosiguió mi amigo bajando la mirada—A pesar de todo lo que tenía jamás alardeó de nada, menos frente a nosotros, esa puede ser la razón por la que no te diste cuenta—Me miró—Ella decidía comprar el uniforme que todos usaban, el barato, aunque fácilmente podía mandar a confeccionar uno solo para ella. ¿Comprendes? No le importaba el dinero.

—¿Hablas de contratar un diseñador o algo así? —Interrogué a lo que Kiba asintió levemente.

—Igual que la vez que vimos a su padre, estaba vestido con traje de diseñador ¿lo recuerdas? -Asentí—En fin, a Hinata no le gusta ese tipo de vida y eso generó un rechazó aun peor de parte de todos sus familiares hacia ella.

—¿Aún peor?

—La madre de Hinata murió cuando ella era muy pequeña, desde entonces su padre no soporta verla, la rechaza y la aparta de la familia. Ellos son muy costumbristas, según su forma de pensar un Hyuga debe ser elegante, decidido y frio, todo lo contrario a Hinata que es cálida, amable y tímida. —Negó con la cabeza—Ella me dijo varias veces que no era merecedora de ser llamada Hyuga, que ni siquiera merecía ser llamada hija de su padre.

Me mantuve callado procesando la información.

Hinata había sido rechazada desde pequeña.

Hinata no había tenido padres que la amaran.

—Ella me contó que tenía una hermana llamada Hanabi pero que se fue a otro país y desde entonces no la había visto. Su padre la dejaba sola en aquella enorme casa con la única compañía de sus sirvientes; jugaba sola, comía sola, no tenía amigos—Una sonrisa lastimera apareció en los labios de él y comprendí el por qué— Cuando me contó aquello sentí mi sangre hervir, ¿te imaginas, Naruto? Estar así de solo y no poder congeniar con nadie, no se ni como Hinata pudo sobrevivir a eso tantos años, yo hubiera huido—Rio desganado para luego apuntarme—Esto es lo último que sé, ella tuvo varios momentos de crisis y ansiedad por estar tanto tiempo en soledad, no es algo fácil de superar, supongo que de allí se originó esa personalidad que tiene. Sé que sus tartamudeos al principio pueden parecer irritantes, pero eso es porque ella no se tiene la suficiente confianza como para hablar normalmente, la han humillando tanto… no, su padre la ha rebajado y humillado tanto que siente que todo lo que dice está mal, esta incorrecto.

Apreté los puños ante el torbellino de emociones que me embargaron, aquella historia jamás la imaginé, nunca paso por mi mente que ella haya pasado por algo tan cruel.

 _¿No te lo imaginaste o nunca quisiste verlo?_

Mi celular vibrando y sonando con la canción _Counting stars_ de One Republic rompió el silencio en el que ambos nos habíamos sumido y sin pensarlo dos veces acepté la llamada, sabía quién era.

—Sakura-chan…—Sonreí levemente para aligerar el ambiente. Pude escuchar como del otro lado ella me saludaba y me decía que me estaba esperando para comer. —Estaré allí en 15 minutos _'dattebayo_ , no comas nada aún, ¡te estaré vigilando! —Gesticulé y formé una gran sonrisa en mis labios que se borró instantáneamente al terminar la conversación, tragué saliva mientras volvía guardar el aparato en mi bolsillo—Ya me voy, Kiba, Sakura-chan me está esperando…—Bebí el vaso lleno de jugo rápidamente.

—No pareces muy contento por eso—Ladeó la cabeza escudriñándome—Nunca imaginé ver el día en que Uzumaki Naruto tenga que fingir una sonrisa hablando con su _Sakura-chan_ —Soltó bromista y yo me dediqué a taladrarle con la mirada.

Nada de eso.

Yo estaba mas que feliz al lado de mi novia, era afortunado.

—¡El karma Kiba! Pronto Akamaru se hará pipi y no será en tu alfombra _'ttebayo_ —Me acerqué a él—Será en tu cama, mientras duermes—Al ver el gesto horrorizado de mi amigo reí para luego levantarme y dirigirme a la salida.

—¿El karma? ¿Estas seguro de eso? —Me detuve por un momento al escuchar su voz fuerte y profunda a mis espaldas—Ella te amaba, Naruto…—Abrí por demás mis ojos ante aquella declaración—Y la víctima del karma aquí no seré yo, tenlo por seguro.

 **10 de diciembre.**

Ya casi iba a cumplirse un mes desde la completa desaparición de Hinata, desconocía si es que había intentado ponerse en contacto con Ino, Sasuke o Kiba y, aún si eso hubiera pasado, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Comprendía que no quisiera verme ni en pintura y eso era algo con lo que estaba dispuesto a vivir el resto de mis días, ella podría irse a cualquier parte del mundo a iniciar una nueva vida, no la culpaba en absoluto.

Después de la conversación que tuve con Kiba decidí no entrometerme más, dejé de hacerme tantas estúpidas preguntas que ahora ya formaban parte del pasado y me concentré en mi presente y futuro, mismos que culminaban, inevitablemente, en la persona que justo en estos momentos rodeaba mi cuello, brindándome un cálido beso.

—Te amo, Naruto—Murmuró Sakura aún tan cerca que su aliento se entremezcló con el mío.

—¡Te amo, Sakura-chan! —Exclamé y le sonreí para luego abrazarla.

Era perfecto. Un sueño hecho realidad.

Ella y yo. Mi gran amiga y amor platónico entre mis brazos… por fin.

—Espérame aquí, iré a por el chocolate caliente—Articuló después de abrazarme para luego desaparecer por la puerta de mi cocina.

Yo sonreí aún más para luego dirigirme lentamente al gran ventanal de mi sala, una vez allí me dediqué a disfrutar de la magnífica vista que tenía de la ciudad; la noche se cernía, incesante y magnifica sobre todas las casas y pequeñas luces adornaban cada calle y avenida, brindándole al ambiente un hechizo de tranquilidad absoluta. Exhalé complacido. Vivir en el último piso tenía sus beneficios.

Después de deleitarme con el paisaje nocturno pude verme a mí mismo reflejado en el vidrio, vestido con una simple polera naranja y un pantalón jean negro, mi cabello rubio peinado y luciendo inusualmente pulcro. Pasé una mano acariciando las puntas: _sedosas y brillantes_. Pensé. Todo iba como lo planeé.

—¡Encenderé la radio! —Escuché gritar a mi novia—Tengo _ligeros_ problemas aquí, tardaré un poco, no te preocupes —Finalizó y yo reí suavemente, Sakura nunca había sido buena en la cocina, no imaginaba como es que había preparado el chocolate.

—No quiero morir envenenado _'dattebayo_ —Susurré para mí mismo esperando realmente que, lo que sea que ella haya preparado, sepa bien y no me produzca una enfermedad estomacal.

—… _Para dar finalizada a esta mágica noche de recuerdos, la siguiente canción fue pedida por un fiel seguidor nuestro, esperamos que la disfruten_ —Caminé de regreso a mi sofá mientras oía aquella voz femenina, no acostumbraba a escuchar la radio, pero por esta única vez le daría una oportunidad— _Les dejamos con Let her go de Passenger._

Inmediatamente la canción comenzó a sonar por toda la pieza, los primeros acordes siendo tocados de forma suave y gentil fueron gratamente recibidos por mis oídos, luego la voz del cantante se hizo presente haciendo que la canción se tornase cada vez más rítmica y fuerte.

 _Nada mal._

Pensé para luego sumergirme más en la melodía, tamborileando los dedos sobre el cojín al son de la guitarra y la batería. Así, deje pasar los segundos y los minutos.

Poco a poco el movimiento de mis dedos se volvió mecánico y el ritmo de aquella canción pasó a segundo plano, ahora la letra se estaba instalando en mi mente haciendo que cada verso se tornará más y más significativo. Cada frase creando un pequeño alboroto dentro de mí, entremezclándose, paseándose por cada rincón que encontraba mientras dejaba su sombra, lánguida y constante.

— _Cos love comes slow and it goes so fast_ …*—Balbuceé, repitiendo aquella frase.

Suspirando y dirigiendo mi mano derecha a mi bolsillo temblé ligeramente, la canción seguía sonando por lo que aún preso en mis propias sensaciones saqué mi teléfono celular y tecleé rápido hasta llegar a la lista de mensajes recibidos.

Mi vista se dirigió al último, mandado hace tres horas, con remitente desconocido. Apreté en él y al instante el mensaje se desplegó entero. Si pudiera adivinar mi expresión en ese momento diría que me encontraba totalmente ido y con una tenue sonrisa triste adornando mi rostro.

" _Abre los ojos, Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura te engaña desde el principio."_

La música terminó y con eso mis divagaciones.

—Sakura…

 **15 de diciembre.**

—Estás demente.

—No, no lo estoy.

—¡¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?!

—No… yo tenía pensado que nosotros…

—¿Nosotros? ¿Cuándo hubo un nosotros?

—Sasuke-kun…

—Dime Sakura, ¡¿Cuándo mierda hubo un nosotros?!

—Tan solo era cuestión de tiempo…

—Era cuestión tuya, siempre lo fue, tenías la decisión en tus manos y ese día elegiste dejarme tirado junto con mis sentimientos por ti.

—¡No lo entiendes, Sasuke-kun!

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? Sé que usaste a Naruto para colmar tus propios deseos personales, te gustaba sentirte tan deseada por él ¿qué buscabas, Sakura? ¿Dinero? ¿Alguna gran herencia?

—Por favor Sasuke, no digas cosas como esas… tu sabes… sabes muy bien por lo que estoy pasando.

—Claro, es que sufres tanto…

—No lo imaginas, Sasuke-kun… ¡No imaginas cuanto me duele el haberte rechazado y haber aceptado a Naruto! Pero tenía que hacerlo, aún yo amándote tanto.

—… No, Sakura, las cosas no son de esa manera y te diré esto una última vez: lo has jodido todo, puedes irte olvidando de mí, déjame en paz.

Dejé que mi espalda resbalará contra la pared hasta caer completamente al piso, aquel caro traje que portaba se arrugó en el transcurso. Miré mis manos y mis zapatos sintiéndome lejano y totalmente ausente ante la conversación. Mis ojos no lloraban, mi respiración no se agitaba, mi corazón no retumbaba, solamente sentía frio, soledad y traición.

Traición.

¿Cuántas frases se podían formar con aquella palabra?

Oí los pasos de Sasuke retirándose del lugar siendo seguidos por los de Sakura.

Allí, solo, recargué mi cabeza contra el muro mientras mi vista vagaba por el techo a un ritmo lento y constante, memorizando cada esquina; estaba digiriendo cada frase soltada anteriormente.

 _De todos los días en que podían haber peleado_...

De todos los días en que yo pude haberlos oído, ¿tenían que elegir este?

¿El día de nuestra graduación?

—¿Este maldito día? —Tensé la mandíbula y apreté los puños, mis nudillos se volvieron blancos por la presión ejercida.

Maldije a Sasuke.

Maldije a Sakura.

Me maldije.

—Sasuke, cabrón—Me levanté apoyándome en mis piernas mientras soltaba aquella frase. —¿Qué mierda es eso de no decirme nada y quedarte callado? —Susurré, estando consciente de que nadie me escuchaba—Y Sakura…

Sakura.

Sin aguantar más me saqué la corbata y desabroché los dos primeros botones de mi camisa blanca, ahora me sentía ahogado, frustrado y herido. Podía oír la música electrónica y gritos de júbilo resonando en algún otro lado de aquel gran hotel. Las voces de varios compañeros míos cantando y, de seguro, emborrachándose como si no hubiera un mañana me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

Seguramente Ino y Kiba también se encontraban celebrando en aquella fiesta de graduación.

—Al diablo—Articulé.

Revolviendo mis cabellos antes bien peinados me dirigí hacia la salida del lugar, estaría completamente loco si entrara a aquella fiesta y actuara como si nada hubiese ocurrido, sobre todo cuando había ocurrido _todo_ y ahora no era más que un hombre vilmente engañado por la chica que amó durante 10 años, poco importaban los detalles, yo seguiría teniendo una enorme etiqueta pegada en la frente con la inscripción de chico _usado y tirado a la basura._

Con mis pies pesando más de lo normal y con la cabeza gacha me detuve frente a un portón de vidrio que tenía la inscripción de _exit_ en la parte superior.

—¿Ya se va? —Miré de reojo a la persona que me habló, un guardia de estatura mediana, con tez blanca y ojos verdes, seguramente rondando los 40 años de edad.

—Sí—Atiné a decir dejando de verlo.

Aquel hombre asintió y sin preguntar nada más abrió las puertas, el viento frio me azotó al instante y tuve que meter mis manos en los bolsillos para no temblar intensamente.

—Gracias—Sonreí falsamente y salí rápido. Mis pasos resonaban como un eco entre aquellas oscuras y solitarias calles, reí sin ganas ante ese hecho.

 _¿Por qué siempre que uno esta triste todo parece más abandonado de lo normal?_

Suspiré mirando al cielo.

Mis mas profundos temores se habían hecho realidad, todo aquello que había querido evitar al final había sucedido, la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura, el perderla irremediablemente y el quedarme solo…sin nada más que mis propios reproches y pesares. Un destino ineludible, reservado especialmente para mí como una exquisita comida en un costoso restaurante.

Dirigí mis pasos a cualquier lugar tratando de encontrar una respuesta, no sabía exactamente dónde iba, pero poco me importaba en realidad, donde sea estaba bien, solo necesitaba alejarme de lo que una vez fui mi vida, de lo que un día creí que era la verdad absoluta y no lo fue, de lo que soñé y anhele fervorosamente.

Todos mis recuerdos estaban manchados ahora, aquello que viví con Sakura se estaba distorsionando tanto que sentí como cada imagen de ella, grabada detalladamente en mi mente, se rompía en mil pedazos dando lugar a un recuadro totalmente irreconocible, una mujer mentirosa y manipuladora que no le importaba usar a quien sea, con la excusa que sea.

—Por dios, Sakura…—Llevé las dos manos a mi rostro mientras seguía caminando—¿Tenías problemas? ¿Qué te costaba decírmelos?

 _¡Hemos sido amigos por años!_

Ella había elegido utilizarme sin reparo alguno, como una completa desconocida.

Quité las manos de mi cara y me las miré, tratando de entenderlo, entenderla, entenderme… ¿esa Sakura que yo conocía era la Sakura real?

Detuve mis pasos y la imaginé, vislumbré su cabellera rosa ondeándose con el viento, mirándome con esos ojos jade que derrochaban cariño y afecto hacia mí. La vi después saludándome animada mientras se acercaba a darme un beso, mientras me abrazaba, mientras se enojaba conmigo y me daba un gran puñetazo en el rostro.

La gran realidad me golpeó con tanta fuerza que mi corazón dolió.

La vi, riendo.

Alentándome.

Gritándome.

Observándome sonriente junto a _ero-sennin_ en aquella sala, frente a ese tazón de ramen de cerdo que tanto me gustaba…

—¡Con permiso! —Apenas fui consciente de aquel grito pues de forma inmediata caí al suelo estrepitosamente. El dolor físico me llegó de pronto desvaneciendo cualquier otro pensamiento que pudiera rondarme. Ese golpe había sido más duro que la realidad de la que estaba siendo consciente.

Maldije para mis adentros, ¿nada podía salirme bien?

—¡Ten más cuidado _'ttebayo_! —Grité parándome aún adolorido, masajeándome los brazos.

Escuché una risa estridente a modo de contestación y totalmente confundido pude observar frente a mi a una chica de estatura pequeña con dos -chongos en la cabeza y un flequillo totalmente simétrico.

—Yo te advertí, tardaste demasiado en responder—Rodó los ojos y fue entonces que vi que llevaba cargando una caja entre sus brazos, hice una mueca sospechosa.

—No puedes ir arrollando así a la gente, ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que me dolió? —Exageré mis gestos a modo de que comprendiera la situación.

—No. Así que, repito, te lo advertí—Comentó divertida y yo, mucho más enojado, exploté.

—¡Exijo una disculpa _'dattebayo_! —Me planté frente a ella apuntándole acusatoriamente.

—¿Eh? —Bufó—Escucha, no puedo perder mi tiempo contigo debo dejar esto y regresar a la mansión Hyuga—Dijo casualmente y yo abrí la boca sorprendido.

Hyuga.

 _Hinata._

—¿Conoces a los Hyuga? —Pregunté sin pensar y luego desvié mi mirada al darme cuenta de la situación:

Parado frente a una completa desconocida en medio de una calle que no tenía ni la mas remota idea de cómo se llamaba.

 _¡Bien hecho, Naruto!_

—Los conozco…—Titubeó ella después de unos segundos, su mirada se posó en mi y frunció los labios examinándome de arriba abajo. —¿Por qué?

Tragué saliva. —Por nada—Respondí velozmente cruzando los brazos detrás de mi cabeza. ¿Qué hacía preguntando por los Hyuga? Definitivamente estaba perdiendo toda la cordura que tenía—Olvida las disculpas, lo dejare pasar por esta vez _'dattebayo_ —Entrecerré los ojos y empecé a caminar en sentido contrario, alejándome de aquella chica que acababa de conocer.

Me había dicho que dejaría aquel tema en el pasado y, aunque las cosas se habían tornado tan retorcidas, no podía retractarme de mis palabras.

—¡Espera! —Esa mujer me interceptó aún sosteniendo aquella caja, yo parpadeé extrañado—No quiero sonar entrometida, pero… solo es una pregunta… —La vi abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces como intentando encontrar las palabras correctas—¿De casualidad tu nombre no es Uzumaki Naruto?

Quedé petrificado en mi lugar ante la pregunta, asentí lentamente mientras mis facciones se tornaban mas serias de lo normal.

Ella solo me miró sorprendida, la actitud agresiva que había tenido antes ahora era sustituida por una calmada y pasiva—Yo soy Tenten—Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y yo solo atine a mirarla mas que perturbado. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Negó rápidamente—Escucha, no soy una acosadora ni nada parecido, es solo que…—Suspiró contrariada, estaba esquivando mi pregunta.

Sentí mucha curiosidad por aquella respuesta, pero pronto deseché la idea de seguirle hablando, tenía cosas mas importantes en las que pensar.

—Ya veo, si me disculpas—Articulé y pasé por su lado dándole a entender que me retiraba.

—¡No, e-espera! —Corrió tras de mí.

 _¿Está loca acaso?_

Caminé más deprisa ante la idea, maldita sea, ¿a que clase de barrio me había ido a meter?

—¡Detente! —Hice caso omiso a su petición—¡Uzumaki Naruto! —Un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espina dorsal, ¿y decía que no era una acosadora? ¡Ahora sí que lo parecía!

—¡Aléjate!

—¡Tiene que ver con Hinata! —Paré abruptamente ante ese nombre.

—¿Qué? —Volteé a verla confundido, al parecer eso la dejó satisfecha pues pude ver como una pequeña sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

—No alargaré mas este momento—Se acercó a mi y tendió la caja que llevaba en el piso, delante mío—Primero que nada, eres un grandísimo idiota, ya me ha quedado claro—Me apunto con su dedo índice y yo arrugué la frente—no sé si lo que esté haciendo sea lo correcto o no, pero simplemente no puedo botar a la basura esta caja—Suspiró resignada—Ahí adentro se encuentran las cosas más importantes de Hinata.

—¿Y? —Miré aquel objeto en un intento por no parecer ansioso.

—Échale un vistazo, aunque te llevará algo tiempo, luego puedes hacer lo que quieras—Dio dos pasos atrás y me miró—Conozco a Hinata, ella me habló de ti y por eso sé tu nombre—Carraspeó—Ella realmente lamenta haberse alejado sin poder decir adiós correctamente, pero era necesario…

Sentí algo punzante clavándose en mi nuca ante aquellas palabras.

 _Necesario…_

—Hinata no volverá por aquí—Sonrió y se dio la vuelta—En fin, mi labor está hecha. Buena suerte—Extendió la mano derecha a modo de despedida y se alejó caminando, yo me quedé todavía un rato más aún mirando aquella caja y recreando la escena otra vez.

Todo era tan extraño y difícil de entender que tuve que gemir desesperado ante lo complejas que se habían vuelto las cosas.

—Solo me llevaré la caja y luego veré que hacer con ella _'ttebayo_.

De pronto el engaño de Sakura, el silencio de Sasuke y todo lo que me aquejaba había sido extrañamente apartado a un lado con la aparición de aquella chica.

 **20 de diciembre.**

El tono de llamada de mi celular no dejaba de sonar hasta el punto de parecerme irritante, hecho una furia tomé el aparato con una mano y con la otra abrí la tapa, sacándole la batería. Aventé todo a mi cama y gemí aliviado. Por fin, silencio, absoluto silencio.

Sabía de sobra que era Sakura quien me llamaba, le había mandado un simple mensaje con el texto de _Terminamos, no vengas a buscarme,_ esperando que eso fuera suficiente para darle a entender que ya lo sabía todo, bueno, todo lo importante que debía saber. Simplemente no me creía capaz de verla en persona y decirle a la cara que termináramos sin explotar en el transcurso, así que opté por lo más fácil.

Por primera vez en mi vida me estaba ocultando como un cobarde.

—Bien, a lo que iba _'dattebayo_ — Murmuré no queriendo ahondar más en aquellos pensamientos y dirigí mi mirada a esa caja que me había sido entregada.

Mentiría si dijera que no me importaba, porque sí me importaba, me encontraba curioso por saber que contenía y sobre todo por conocer un poco más sobre la vida de Hinata. Había dejado pasar varios días debatiendo intensamente conmigo mismo para llegar a esta conclusión; desde la aparición de ese objeto no dejaba de pensar en lo que podría encontrarse en su interior.

Tampoco comprendía la razón por la que ella tiraría todas sus cosas, siendo estas tan importantes, tal y como había dicho esa chica llamada Tenten.

Sin importarme nada más me senté en el piso, con la caja en frente de mí y la abrí inmediatamente. Mi mirada se paseó por el montón de objetos que se encontraban allí, tragué saliva, estaba a punto de invadir lo que se podría llamar _la privacidad_ de alguien, más específicamente de Hinata _,_ en verdad, ¿en qué pensaba esa chica al entregarme esto?

No quise atormentarme demás, suficiente tenía con lo que viví estos últimos días.

Tomé un portarretrato con restos de vidrio destrozado que se encontraba en medio de la superficie, parecía que había sido aventado o que se había caído, curioso miré la fotografía que se encontraba dentro; una pequeña niña ojiperla al lado de un hombre. Abrí los ojos demás, era Hinata de pequeña posando junto a su padre. La mirada que destilaba ese sujeto en el retrato era la misma que presencié ese día que lo vi en persona. Recordé entonces la historia que me había contado Kiba, cuanta frialdad se podía sentir ahí, era totalmente opuesta a las fotos que tenía yo con mis padres.

Puse el marco en el piso, a un lado mío, y seguí con mi expedición. Esta vez saqué un cuaderno que se veía totalmente desgastado por el uso, lo hojeé y me detuve en la primera hoja escrita que encontré, la leí:

" _A veces me invade una nostalgia al mirar atrás, lo que fui, lo que era y no seré, aquella inevitable división en mi vida antes y después de conocerte; sin duda, antes de que llegaras, aquí siempre era de noche, Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Hyuga Hinata."_

Abrí la boca sorprendido mientras volvía a repasar la frase, la perfecta caligrafía de Hinata estaba ahí —la reconocía por las veces que había pedido sus apuntes en clases y ella me los prestaba sin reparo alguno—. Mi nombre se encontraba en toda esa línea de ideas y por un momento me encontré un poco conmovido.

Preso de una curiosidad aún más incesante me dediqué a leer hoja tras hoja. Era bonito saber que había alguien que escribía algo así meditando en mí, sin embargo, entre tanta gente y tantos hechos que ocurrían día a día era imposible pensar solo en una persona.

¿Verdad?

 _¿Verdad?_

El corazón me latió rápido mientras leía cada vez con más avidez el contenido de aquel cuaderno, todo dirigido a mí. Mis pupilas recorrían velozmente cada palabra, línea, oración y verso. Pude sentir como una extraña calidez me embargaba, intempestivamente, casi como un huracán, arrasando todo a su paso:

" _Y entonces lo entendí,  
mirarte  
era soplar velas  
_ _teniendo el deseo enfrente."_

" _Y si puedo hacer algo por ti... sería dejar que te recuestes en mis piernas, mientras te acaricio suavemente el cabello, mientras contempló tu rostro, mis dedos pasaran por tus cejas, admirando tus pestañas que me encantan._

 _Si eso no es suficiente entonces te besaré, de tal manera que sientas mi sinceridad y mi calma, así como el amor que te tengo._

 _Y si sigue siendo poco, para poder confortar tu alma, te dejaré reposar tu cabeza cerca de mi corazón para que sepas que estás palabras son ciertas._ _"_

" _Voy a seguir contando los días, seguiré escribiéndote, seguiré convirtiéndote en palabras, poesía, preservándote en letras como mejor puedo… Naruto-kun"_

Tragué duro mientras mi mirada se detenía en el último escrito.

" _Mi querida persona especial, a nadie he amado como a ti, a nadie amaré como a ti. No necesito más palabras, todo lo que he podido decirte te lo he dicho, no queda más que el silencio insondable de un fin doloroso. Me ardes aquí, en el pecho, en los ojos, en los recuerdos. En las lágrimas derramadas por la nostalgia y el saberme perdida sin ti, guiándome. Te amé con tanta intensidad… Mi querido pasado, adiós para siempre."_

Llevé una mano a mi rostro y masajeé mis ojos humedecidos mientras sentía un extraño calor en las mejillas, el corazón no me cabía en el pecho, me sentía como un niño a punto de llorar.

—Hinata…—Susurré y esta vez, apresurado, como si el tiempo me faltara, seguí explorando aquella caja.

Más cuadernos llenos de los pensamientos de ella, libros que había leído y en los que en alguna que otra hoja había escrito mi nombre, pequeños regalos con mensajes adentro dirigidos hacia mi para el día de mi cumpleaños, hojas arrugadas con la letra de Hinata llamándose cobarde, usb's, cd's, poster's, y por último una pequeña bolsa de galletas cerrada con un listón rojo, pegado justo encima se encontraba un sobre con el texto _para Naruto-kun_ escrito a lo ancho.

Mis manos temblorosas se dirigieron a abrir la carta, para ese momento ya no era consciente de nada a mi alrededor salvo de lo que tenía en frente mío. Mi boca se había secado y unas ligeras lágrimas se hacían presentes en las orillas de mis ojos.

" _He estado en la cocina todo el día tratando de hacer unas galletas decentes, este es el mejor resultado que puedo lograr. Te preguntarás ¿por qué? Y yo te diré… porque te amo. ¿Es inesperado? No lo sé, te he amado desde que te vi, no existe nadie para mi excepto tú. Eres mi salvador, mi figura a seguir._

 _Algún día no solo serán unas simples galletas, un día te haré una comida exquisita, ¿qué dices Naruto-kun?"_

Bajé la cabeza, consternado. Un recuerdo pasó por mi mente en ese momento y mi pecho dolió como si estuviera siendo brutalmente estrujado.

 _Ese día en que ella me dio aquella comida…_

Me levanté de mi lugar sintiendo como me faltaba el aire y me agarré la cabeza, todo mi alrededor daba vueltas.

Había tomado su almuerzo, también había aceptado el almuerzo de Sakura y luego…

 _Luego…_

—Lo tiré—Apreté mis puños tratando de calmarme.

Tiré ese almuerzo a la basura como si de veneno se tratara. No me había importado en lo más mínimo las intenciones de Hinata, solo quería tener entre mis manos la primera comida que Sakura me había regalado.

 _Aún así, ¿por qué lo tiraste?_

No lo iba a comer de todas formas.

Lo había tirado porque me había dicho que Hinata era una chica más, alguien en donde descargaba mi frustración, mi rabia y mi dolor. Ella no era lo que quería en mi vida, ella…

 _Ella no era Sakura._

Miré de nuevo la caja ahora vacía, dejando pasar los segundos, los minutos, hasta que lancé una maldición; me agarré el pecho y sentí gruesas lágrimas calientes recorriendo mis mejillas. Me tumbé de rodillas al suelo mientras trataba de respirar.

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Qué mierda había hecho?

Había tomado aquel amor tan puro e inocente, manipulándolo a mi propia conveniencia. Convirtiéndolo en un reflejo de mis deseos más egoístas. Había agarrado con mis dos manos el corazón de Hinata haciéndolo pedazos frente a ella. Había tomado todas sus primeras veces sin amor, solamente con lujuria.

A una persona tan rota y llena de cicatrices desde su infancia yo la había terminado de mancillar.

Lloré más intensamente. Lloré por ella, por todo lo que había callado desde que la conocí, lloré por mi por ser tan estúpido, lloré por Sakura, lloré hasta el cansancio, rememorando en mi mente, una y otra vez, todos los momentos que pasé a su lado.

— _¿El karma? ¿Estás seguro de eso? Ella te amaba, Naruto…Y la víctima del karma aquí no seré yo, tenlo por seguro._

"… _La ves cuando cierras los ojos,_

 _Tal vez un día entenderás por qué_

 _Todo lo que tocas con seguridad se muere."_

* * *

*Porque el amor llega tan lento y se va tan rapido.

Ufff, cuanta intensidad ¿verdad?

Incluso para mi escribirlo ha sido un torrente de emociones continuas. Trate lo más posible de que tenga la suficiente coherencia xD si es que no pude lograrlo perdonenme, orillar a Naruto a ese estado es bastante complicado, con esa actitud que tiene, me fue tan complicado plantar ese semillita del mal en su corazón y siendo un POV fue mucho más dificil.

Por otra parte, intente con todas mis fuerzas que este fuera el ultimo capitulo sobre los recuerdos de los personajes pero... no lo logre! u.u ha sido el 70% mas no el 100%, aqui aún no vemos a un Naruto obsesionado.

¿Saben que quiere decir eso?

Exacto! en el próximo capitulo por fin nacerá aquello que tanto anhelamos muajajajajaja.

Aunque en parte me he quedado satisfecha con este cap, quiero que conozcan a los personajes y se adentren en sus sentimientos y emociones, ese es mi objetivo haciendo los POV's en general, espero estarlo logrando

Con respecto a la canción que se nombra en el capitulo en verdad al escucharla me dije que era lo que estaba buscando para inspirarme xD, si pueden escucharla y de paso ver la letra, adelante, quizá no se arrepientan :3

Correcciones, criticas, de todo, es bien recibido.

Espero inmensamente que les haya gustado!

Y gracias por leerme!

Se despide su fiel servidora.


	4. Console me

Helloooo!

Aqui con otro capítulo más de esta historia.

De nuevo agradezco todos los reviews, mismo que por cierto respondó al final :3, la gran mayoría son de animo y de apoyo, me siento muy feliz! Hasta ahora no ha habido ningún tomatazo XD.

En fin... Espero realmente que les guste esta actualización! Les confesaré algo, apenas terminé de subir el anterior capitulo ya estaba esciribiendo este, lo tuve como dos días guardado, ¡no me juzguen! es solo que me dije que esperaría un poco más ;3

Cuando la inspiración se apodera de mi no puedo parar, y dejenme decirles que ando muy inspirada con esto, hahahaha.

Sin mas preámbulos, enjoy!

* * *

Capítulo 4.

" _Tu deberías estar en mi espacio_

 _Tu deberías estar en mi vida"_

 **25 de diciembre, 19:00 P.M.**

¿Qué es lo que haces cuando pierdes a alguien muy importante en tu vida?

¿Te encierras día y noche tratando de apaciguar el vacío que hay en ti?

¿Lloras a escondidas recordando los momentos felices que tuviste?

¿Actúas como si nada y solo sigues adelante, pero con el peso extra de saber que nada es eterno?

El hueco en tu corazón se expande a una velocidad alarmante, eres consciente de que estás vaciándote y, como la arena movediza que succiona todo a su paso, tus sentimientos van cayendo en picada por ese gran abismo en tu interior. La sensación es tan punzante y doliente que tienes que reprimir varios gemidos lastimeros hasta el punto de acostumbrarte a ese insaciable monstruo que va comiéndote, engulléndote completo.

No eres consciente de tu alrededor, las imágenes en tu cabeza van pasando rápidamente y el mundo deja de tener el sentido que tuvo antes.

Todo deja de tener sentido en realidad.

Había estado martirizándome tanto cada día que esa cajita que tenía en mi corazón había desaparecido por completo, ya no era necesaria pues aquella soledad asfixiante y lastimera me había envuelto; abrasadora y gélida a la vez. Comprendí que ni dos, ni tres, ni cuatro cajas serían suficientes ya para todo el torrente de emociones que se agolpaban en mí. La culpa, sentimiento angustiante, me calaba hasta lo más hondo. Me sentía estúpido y tan ingenuo… tan enfermo.

Iba y venía por las calles totalmente ausente, mi presencia se asemejaba a un ente que no decía ni sentía nada, solamente era consciente de mi mismo cuando el hambre o la sed se apoderaban de mí, entonces salía a comprar lo básico y regresaba a esa cueva oscura y solitaria que era mi casa. No tenía noción del tiempo, no me importaba, día o noche ¿Qué diferencia habría si en mi se había ido todo amago de luz?

Frente a otros poco o nada se notaba aquello, mi jefe en el trabajo de medio tiempo, el vendedor que me proveía de mis acostumbradas sopas instantáneas, algunos compañeros del colegio, nadie era consciente de cómo yo parecía gritar por respuestas, totalmente destrozado. Mis sonrisas eran tan fingidas, enseñando todos mis dientes, que con ese simple gesto toda sospecha sobre alguna depresión en mi era alejada. Era Uzumaki Naruto después de todo, aquel chico hiperactivo y lleno de energía que brillaba por sí mismo, la palabra _deprimido_ no calzaba conmigo.

Alcé la vista.

Y entonces, allí estaba, totalmente sonriente y animado en la casa de mi abuelo en el día de navidad. La noche caía y el olor del pollo KFC que él había comprado se espacia por todo el comedor, un pastel de chocolate de tamaño mediano se podía distinguir en medio de la gran mesa, adornado con pequeñas flores de caramelo en su superficie. Los arreglos navideños, así como el propio árbol de navidad situado en una esquina daban a todo el ambiente un verdadero sentimiento de paz.

De pequeño adoraba estas fechas, los regalos y, sobre todo, la compañía de mis amorosos padres, era más de lo que podía pedir. La felicidad me embargaba en grandes cantidades.

Empuñé una mano debajo de la mesa sin ser visto.

Oh, había estado esperando esta fecha desde principios de año, anhelaba poder reunirme con ese viejo pervertido, hablarle y enseñarle todo mi progreso desde que me había ido a vivir solo. Esperaba ver su sonrisa orgullosa cuando le contara que, por fin, era un estudiante graduado con mira a la universidad, decidido y responsable. Un hombre que había podido superar airoso todos los desafíos que se le habían presentado en la vida.

Vagué mi mirada hasta la persona que tenía al lado mío.

 _Un hombre que había podido conquistar a la chica de sus sueños…_

Suprimí una carcajada irónica.

Cuando mi abuelo me había llamado hace tres días para decirme que pasáramos la navidad juntos suspiré aliviado y genuinamente feliz, pero aquel gesto desapareció de mi rostro en el instante en que supe que Sakura también estaría allí. No había felicidad completa sin su dosis de tristeza, cada buena cosa debía ser arruinada por algo mucho peor.

Me acomodé mejor en mi asiento, cruzando los brazos detrás de mi cabeza, s _erenidad ante todo_ me dije, aunque mis ojos escocían y mi estómago se revolvía.

—¡ _Ero-sennin_ , tengo hambre _'ttebayo_! —Grité para que me escuchara, pude oír como en respuesta me insultaba llamándome mocoso malcriado.

Reí.

—Naruto…—La voz de Sakura hizo parar cualquier movimiento de mi parte, inhalé profundo sabiendo que era lo que venía a continuación—Naruto, yo…

—Sakura—La interrumpí, inconscientemente había dejado de pronunciar el _chan_ después de su nombre, en esos momentos la desconocía por completo—Hoy es un día importante, no digas nada que pueda arruinarlo—No la miré, dije aquello totalmente serio.

No soportaría arruinar la cena de mi abuelo, ya había arruinado muchas cosas últimamente, esta no se sumaría a la lista.

—Pero debemos hablar—Susurró ella en respuesta y mi espalda se tensó, giré a verla lentamente tratando de ordenar las ideas en mi cabeza.

—No hay nada de qué hablar—Le brinde una falsa sonrisa ladina, haciendo una fuerza sobrehumana por no explotar allí mismo y gritar como un loco; un loco herido. No le daría a Sakura aquella imagen tan miserable de mí.

Sus ojos jade denotaron sorpresa ante mi respuesta y yo solo la miré sin decirle nada más, debajo de sus orbes habían aparecido leves ojeras, pero, aun así, el aura que emanaba era la misma de siempre, juguetona y mandona. La maldije en mis adentros. Yo estaba pasando estos días sintiéndome tan vacío y vulnerable y ella, de seguro, no había pasado mas de una noche en vela preguntándose y debatiéndose sobre mi comportamiento.

—Si la observas tanto vas a terminar desgastándola, muchacho—Me sobresalté por la voz de mi abuelo a escasos metros de nosotros, por un momento había olvidado en donde me encontraba—Por fin, la cena ya está lista, ¡también hay un poco de champán para celebrar! —Se carcajeó fuerte mientras ponía los platos y la botella en la mesa.

—¡Jiraiya-san! Muchas gracias por invitarme—Comentó Sakura levantándose de su asiento y haciendo una reverencia, yo solo atiné a aclararme la garganta un tanto nervioso, esperando que ese viejo no haya oído absolutamente nada de nuestra conversación.

—Ni lo digas, siempre has sido como de la familia—Sonrió gratamente él batiendo una mano y restándole importancia al asunto.

—En verdad has tardado, viejo pervertido—Crucé los brazos mirándolo reprobatoriamente—¿Qué tan difícil es calentar y servir pollo frito _'dattebayo_? —Terminé de hablar y luego sentí un gran dolor posicionándose arriba de mi cabeza—¡Ero-sennin! —Grité sobándome la parte en la que él me había golpeado.

—Mide tus palabras, Naruto, ¡te hace falta 100 años para vencerme! —Bramó él y empezó a repartir los platos llenos de comida.

En respuesta yo solté una sonora carcajada totalmente auténtica, en verdad lo había extrañado.

Después de ordenar todo y servir el champán empezamos a comer, el primer bocado me resultó exquisito, supuse que era así porque los últimos días no había sido consciente de lo que comía, solamente masticaba y tragaba sin saborear nada. En aquel vacío comedor de mi departamento la comida se entremezclaba con dolor y remordimiento.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó mi antecesor y yo solo atiné a mirarlo curioso mientras aún tenía restos de arroz y pollo en la comisura de mis labios—¿Cómo va todo, Naruto?

Inmediatamente tragué la comida que me restaba ante la pregunta, pude ver de reojo cómo Sakura casi se atragantaba con sus fideos.

Baje la mirada un microsegundo mientras me daba toda la valentía que podía.

 _La función ha comenzado._

Inmediatamente dibujé una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y como un resorte me levanté de mi asiento para abrazar a Sakura por los hombros, acercándola a mí pecho en un gesto de total intimidad—¡Al fin Sakura- _chan_ y yo nos hemos graduado _'dattebayo_! ¿No estás orgulloso, viejo? ¡Te dije que lo lograría! —Pude sentir la mirada de la que era mi novia y amiga clavada profundamente en mí, viéndome de perfil, yo solo apreté más el agarré para darle a entender el mensaje.

—Nunca dije que no lo lograrías, solo te dije que te costaría más con lo cabeza hueca que eres—Sonrió mi abuelo—De Sakura ni me lo tienes que decir, es obvia la respuesta—Me dirigió una mirada burlona y un leve tic apareció en mi ojo derecho.

—En verdad, Jiraiya-san, Naruto lo hizo muy bien en sus exámenes finales—Siguió Sakura con la conversación a lo que yo asentí con fuerza, sentía mi respiración volverse más lenta de lo habitual y la mano que sostenía el hombro de ella empezó a arder, definitivamente tenerla cerca era malo, por primera vez la necesitaba lejos, muy lejos de mí.

—Ya veo, en ese caso…—Habló tomando su copa llena de champaña y elevándola hacía nosotros—¡Brindemos por ello! Felicidades a los dos, me encuentro muy orgulloso de ustedes—Formó en su rostro una gran y radiante sonrisa. Yo no pude hacer más que suspirar aliviado. La primera prueba estaba superada.

—¡ _Kanpai_! —Grité con fuerza dejando, al fin, de abrazar a Sakura y tomando mi respectiva copa—¡Uzumaki Naruto nunca se rinde! —Extendí mi bebida hasta hacerla chocar con la de mi abuelo, mi sonrisa se ensanchó al percibir cómo él me dedicaba una mirada llena de aprobación.

— _Kampai_ —Oí después a Sakura mientras ella también chocaba su copa con las nuestras—Un paso más hacia nuestro gran futuro. Naruto, nos queda mucho por recorrer, juntos como siempre—Dijo felizmente.

Yo apreté los dientes, aun sonriendo, en señal de frustración.

¿Cuántas mentiras podía decir en un día?

Sakura era demasiado buena ocultando sus emociones.

 _¿Por qué ya no me sorprende?_

—Oh, Sakura, ¿puedes traer los platillos? Creo que ya es hora de cortar el pastel—Articuló mi abuelo a lo que ella asintió emocionada y se fue corriendo a la cocina, mi mirada la siguió hasta desaparecer por la puerta.

—Aún mirándola ¿eh? —Volteé el rostro hacía mi antecesor ante aquellas palabras, mi brazo aún estaba extendido sosteniendo mi copa.

—No te burles de mí, _ero-sennin_ —Susurré para luego dar un sorbo a mi bebida; mi corazón se estrujaba de tan solo escucharlo —¿Qué tal vas con tus libros?

—Se venden como pan caliente, como siempre—Respondió él tranquilo, rodeando la mesa hasta quedar frente a mí—¿Cómo van tus intentos por conquistar a Sakura? —Puso una mano en mi hombro. Su tacto cálido se transfirió a mi ropa.

Suspiré—Como siempre _'dattebayo_ —Mentí y desvié la mirada rascándome la nuca. Joder, en verdad era difícil cambiarle el tema a ese viejo pervertido.

—Mocoso, ¿en verdad crees que me engañas? —Al instante abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Eh?

—Mírame, hijo—Afianzó su agarré y yo le hice caso. Raras veces me decía así por lo que, a pesar de que una gran calidez me embargó al escuchar esa palabra no pude evitar tragar duro—Te conozco como la palma de mi mano, te he criado desde pequeño, no puedes mentirme.

— _Ero-se…_

—No se que te haya pasado—Me cortó, mirándome significativamente—Y no te voy a insistir en que me lo digas si tu no quieres, después de todo ustedes dos se han esforzado por ocultarlo esta noche, pero deseo que sepas esto: —me soltó para luego posar su mano en mi cabeza, brindándome una caricia sutil y fraternal—No estás solo, Naruto, nunca estas solo.

La sonrisa que me brindó después revolvió todas mis emociones. Un inmenso nudo en la garganta se me instaló de pronto y mis ojos se humedecieron a causa de esas palabras. Sentí mi mundo venirse abajo, derrumbarse instantáneamente bajo mis pies. Debí suponer que podía engañar a todos los demás, pero a él no. Me sentí tan pequeño y frágil frente suyo que quise rodearlo con mis brazos, recargar mi cabeza en su hombro y llorar como nunca, era tan igual a esa vez, cuando tenía diez años…

Presioné mis labios.

Pero ahora dudaba que la herida cicatrizara, la abertura era tan grande y profunda que a veces sentía que pendía de un hilo; fino y pequeño, para no caer ante las garras de una gran bestia feroz. Esta vez nadie, ni mi abuelo, podían sacarme de ese horrible pantano en el que me había metido por causa de mis acciones.

 _No, aguanta._

Apreté mis puños al ser consciente de que no podía hablar, mis ojos se pasearon por todo el lugar en un vago intento por mantenerme a raya, pasando por lo muebles, las sillas, los recuadros de mis padres y, por último… en aquella figura que se ocultaba detrás de una pared, tensa y temblando ligeramente mientras sostenía unos platillos. Su mirada llorosa y abatida se clavaba en nosotros dos.

En el pasado esa simple visión hubiera hecho que abandone cualquier cosa con tal de estar a su lado y consolarla. Pasar sus cabellos entre mis dedos mientras le murmuraba que todo estaría bien, que no se preocupara, que yo estaría allí, que siempre iba a estar allí para ella. Pero ahora ningún sentimiento me invadió mas que una profunda pena junto con una gran rabia y tristeza; su delicada figura ya no me llamaba a protegerla a toda costa, sus aguados ojos no me atraían a besarlos con frenesí para drenar cualquier lágrima que quiera surcar sus mejillas, no, en esos momentos en mi mente solo se hacía presente la imagen de una destrozada chica de iris perla observándome decepcionada y luego alejándose tambaleante mientras trataba de reprimir sus sollozos.

Porque ella había sufrido algo mucho peor.

Porque de seguro Hinata había llorado desconsoladamente y nadie había estado allí para ella.

Nunca nadie había estado allí para ella.

 **22:00 P.M.**

Di un largo suspiro al cerrar la puerta de mi departamento detrás mío.

Después de la conversación con mi abuelo había sido mucho más difícil mantener la compostura, Sakura se había limitado a verme con suplica cada vez que yo hablaba o respondía algo y eso hizo que la poca paciencia que tenía se estuviera acabando. Había dejado de sonreír tanto al ser consciente de que ya no debía fingir con el viejo y así, el resto de la velada transcurrió tranquilamente, entre una que otra anécdota o chiste de parte de mi antecesor.

Al despedirnos y salir de aquella casa Sakura me detuvo del brazo, su tacto me tomo tan desprevenido que me alejé completamente; no estaba de humor para ninguna clase de contacto físico. Ella, un tanto herida por mi acción solo se disculpó y se fue velozmente agachando la mirada. Me sentí culpable por eso, pero no la seguí, después de todo yo ya tenía mis propios fantasmas con los cuales lidiar.

Demonios con los cuales enfrentarme cada noche.

—Basta—Me quejé. Quería dejar de pensar en todo. En todos. Sentía que mi cabeza iba a reventar si seguía recordando.

Caminé lentamente hacía mi cuarto y una vez allí me quedé mirando a la nada, no había prendido las luces por lo que la oscuridad reinaba en toda la pieza; mi cama, inerte frente a mí, se hallaba totalmente desarreglada.

 _¿Hace cuánto no la tiendo?_

El silenció se instauró causando que pueda escuchar los propios latidos de mi corazón, menguantes, rogando por una razón para seguir transportando sangre a mi cuerpo.

Una ligera lágrima se deslizó rápidamente por mi mejilla izquierda.

Estaba tan perdido.

—Quiero olvidar—Hablé conmigo mismo.

Sí, quería olvidar, aunque sonase cobarde.

Empezar de nuevo.

Quería sentirme bien.

Quería volver a sonreír sin tener que fingir.

 _Algo, alguien…_

Conduje mi vista hacia unos objetos que se encontraban desparramados por el piso junto a una caja. _Esa_ caja. Sin pensarlo caminé hasta allí y me agaché, había olvidado que estaban ahí, tantos días entre la inconsciencia y la desazón lograban que descuidara la mayoría de las cosas cotidianas. Mi mano se dirigió a tomar la bolsa con galletas que había visto antes y mirándola frente a mí me dediqué a escudriñarla. El pequeño listón rojo que la envolvía tenía pequeños hilillos colgando, seguramente por el tiempo que había permanecido guardado, y la bolsa se había arrugado, quizá por la misma razón, sin embargo, las galletas que se encontraban en su interior —pude distinguir que tenían chispas de chocolate—estaban intactas, no había ni una miga.

Arranqué la carta que estaba pegada y la deposité en el piso. En el mismo segundo me levanté aún con el envoltorio entre mis manos y me encaminé hasta mi cama, ahí, encima de mi colchón, los minutos pasaron lentos mientras me dedicaba a mirar esas galletas.

" _He estado en la cocina todo el día tratando de hacer unas galletas decentes, este es el mejor resultado que puedo lograr."_

Sonreí un poco.

—¿Qué tal si las pruebo para ver ese resultado? —Me dije y abrí la bolsa. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado guardadas, pero, siendo sincero, no importaba. Las primeras veces en que vivía solo había comido comida caducada ocasionalmente por la escasez de alimento —en aquellos tiempos me era difícil saber administrar el dinero—podría decirse que mi estómago estaba acostumbrado…. menos con la leche pasada, esa cosa era fatal cuando estaba vencida.

Sin cuestionarme más tomé una galleta y la dirigí a mi nariz, oliéndola.

 _Igual que una galleta recién hecha._

Pensé y le di un mordisco, la textura era suave y no tuve que hacer presión con mis dientes, la masa casi se derretía sola en mi boca. La saboreé con inusitada calma, teniendo todo el tiempo del mundo, fue así que un sinfín de emociones se hicieron presentes. Podía sentir la calidez con la que había sido preparada, no estaba loco, la dedicación y amor eran casi palpables en mi paladar.

Cerré los ojos, de pronto todo en mi interior se había calmado.

Me llevé el último pedazo de galleta a la boca y, de nuevo, sentí lo mismo, el sabor era común pero abrumador a la vez, dulce y cálido; sutil.

 _Delicioso._

Llevé una mano a mi pecho, los latidos de mi corazón se habían acelerado inexplicablemente y aquella sensación de vacío había desaparecido para ser reemplazada por algo ardiente que se expandía a un ritmo precipitado, era un calor placentero, instalándose justo en medio, mermando el dolor que había sentido hace unos momentos.

Las galletas habían logrado aquello.

Las galletas de _Hinata_ me habían brindado ese calor y afecto que necesitaba.

Incluso las palabras de mi abuelo cobraban gran sentido ahora, calándome hasta lo mas profundo.

Entonces reí.

No paré de reír.

Una gran sonrisa surcó mi rostro, una sincera, volvía a ser yo después de tanto tiempo. Mis mejillas se hallaban levemente sonrojadas por la acción.

—Supongo que tomaré esto como mi regalo de navidad _'ttebayo_ —Articulé para llevarme las galletas al lugar donde se hallaba mi corazón, feliz y emocionado, totalmente animado—Gracias Hinata…—Susurré.

 _Gracias por todo…_

 **1 de marzo del año siguiente, 8:00 A.M.**

—¡Lo logre _'dattebayo_! —Salté contento mientras las personas alrededor me miraban extrañadas—¿Oíste Sasuke? Lo logre, ¡L-O L-O-G-R-E! —Incliné la cabeza sonriendo mientras veía a mi mejor amigo.

—Ya te oí, _dobe_ —Respondió él tapándose los oídos y haciendo una mueca de absoluto fastidio—De hecho, creo que todos en la universidad te oyeron, idiota.

—¡Mejor aún! —Grité extasiado.

No podía con el júbilo, quería correr por todo el campus y vociferar a los cuatro vientos que por fin había logrado entrar a la universidad, que después de días, semanas y meses, había logrado vencer a mis demonios. Que ya no era aquel Naruto del pasado, que era uno mejor, más centrado y con los pies en la tierra; más responsable.

—De todas formas, ¿administración de empresas y mercadotecnia? —Habló mi amigo en tono divertido—Dudo que en ese cerebro tuyo del tamaño de un maní quepa algo más que comer ramen cada día.

— _¡Teme!_ —Exclamé totalmente ofendido—¡Soy muy inteligente _'dattebayo_!

—Hmp—Fue la única respuesta de Sasuke que solo me miró llevándose las manos a sus bolsillos—Felicidades.

Y esa frase hizo que sonriera aún más. Después de ese día en que había ido a visitarlo hecho un manojo de nervios, totalmente abatido, él y yo habíamos logrado establecer una amistad mucho más profunda. En medio de respiraciones entrecortadas y uno que otro sollozo le había contado lo que había hecho con Hinata… Mi amigo totalmente enfurecido y fusilándome con la mirada me había mandado a la mierda, exclamando que era la peor persona del mundo, una igual a Sakura. Ambos nos miramos sorprendidos aquella vez, él solo apartó los ojos y pude notar como nombrarla le había dolido bastante.

Fue entonces que comprendí que todos habíamos sido victimas de todos y que cada uno debía lidiar con su propio dolor. Decidí alejarme de él un tiempo, así como de Ino y Kiba, de estos últimos más porque no podría mirarlos a los ojos sin sentirme un completo idiota, no les contactaría hasta que pudiéramos vernos el uno al otro sin que los reproches se hicieran presentes.

—Gracias, Sasuke—Le susurré obteniendo un asentimiento y una pequeñísima sonrisa de su parte.

Elevando la mirada admiré el majestuoso azul de cielo, entonces exhalé complacido. Lo había conseguido, la universidad que quería con la carrera que quería, daría todo de mi para lograr mi meta. Uzumaki Naruto nunca se rendía.

¡Ya quería ver la cara de _ero-sennin_!

 _¿Me estás viendo? ¡Este soy yo, Hinata!_

Inmediatamente paré todas mis reflexiones, abrí la boca en busca de airé.

La había nombrado, había exclamado su nombre y aquello hizo que mi corazón quisiera salírseme del pecho, drenando todo el oxígeno de mis pulmones.

¿Por qué ocurría aquello?

 **17 de abril, 17:00 P.M.**

Abrí como un poseído mi portátil y después de teclear la contraseña puse el cd que se encontraba en una de mis manos, la pequeña lucecita del lector parpadeo unas cuantas veces hasta que el archivo fue leído exitosamente por el sistema operativo.

Me recline en la silla observando fijamente la carpeta que se veía en la pantalla de mi ordenador, pesaba como 2GB y tenía el nombre de _Videos casuales_.

Sonreí zorrunamente.

En un rápido ademán tomé e _sa_ bolsa de galletas que se encontraba al lado mío y la abrí, engullí una y solté un gemido aliviado.

Si tuviera que decir que me llevó a esto, diría que un día cualquiera me encontraba aburrido después de llegar de la universidad y sin nada que hacer me había dedicado a volver a rebuscar entre los objetos de Hinata; preguntándome que contendrían aquellos cd's y usb's los había reproducido en mi laptop, con curiosidad extrema. Grande había sido mi sorpresa al ver que la mayoría eran fotos, archivos de texto y videos de ella, ordenados por fechas.

Desde entonces había visto foto tras foto, video tras video, de esa tímida chica hablándole a la cámara. Casi se me había hecho costumbre, podía vislumbrar a una Hinata mucho más conversadora, expresando sus pensamientos sin temor a ser juzgada.

—Veamos _'ttebayo_ …—Dirigí el mouse hacia la lista de videos que se encontraban en el directorio, mi sonrisa se ensanchó al encontrar uno que no había visto, instantáneamente clickeé allí.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero si sabía que se sentía bien, tremendamente bien. Al verla en aquellos videos, de frente, casi hablándome, algo en mi pecho, más específicamente en mi corazón, se sentía cálido y acogedor. Quería verla más, escucharla más.

Observarla más…

— _Hyuga Hinata, aquí_ —Volví a la realidad al oír su voz en el video, me incline hacía adelante para verla más de cerca— _Hoy es un día e-especial…_ —Un gran sonrojo se posicionó en sus mejillas, no pude evitar mirarlas más de la cuenta, sintiéndome extrañamente atraído hacia ellas— _Uno de los sirvientes de mi casa encontró un vestido que pertenecía mi…_ —Titubeó— _mi m-madre…_

—Madre…—Susurré y entonces recordé como Kiba me había contado que Hinata prácticamente no había llegado a pasar mucho tiempo con su progenitora.

— _Pienso medírmelo, quizá a ella le hubiera gustado eso_ —Sonrió nostálgica— _y, si llega a sentarme bien, lo usaré para…_ —Noté como ahora toda su cara se ponía roja, reí ante esa vista, nunca me había fijado que los gestos y expresiones de Hinata eran tan interesante y adorables— _p-para tratar de p-pedir u-una cita a N-Naruto-kun._

Mi mirada se suavizó ante esa de declaración, suspiré, mi corazón volvía a latir rápidamente.

El video tuvo un corte en el que no se podía ver mas que el fondo del cuarto de ella, curioso, escudriñé todo; su cama, su mesita de noche, su estante lleno de libros entre los cuales pude reconocer algunos pues se encontraban conmigo ahora. Pasaron unos minutos en los que estuve repasando parte por parte toda la pieza, hasta que al fin la voz de Hinata se hizo presente.

— _Aquí voy…_ —La oí susurrar y después todo mi mundo dio un giro de 380 grados, mis ojos se abrieron demás ante la imagen que se hallaba frente a mí, una Hinata ataviada en un sencillo vestido azul suelto que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas hacía presencia en la escena, mostrándose de cuerpo completo, su mirada derrochaba ansiedad y los dedos de sus manos jugaban nerviosamente. Su largo cabello negro azulado caía en cascada por toda su espalda, salvo un rebelde mechón que se colaba entre su cuello y clavícula.

 _Hermosa…_

Me dije mientras recorría mi mirada por toda ella, sus blancas y largas piernas, sus delgados y pálidos brazos y su rostro, completamente ruborizado.

— _Diría ¿cómo me veo? Pero este no es el ca-caso_ —Habló y yo no pude estar más en desacuerdo. Luego oí un suspiro cansado—… _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ _Esto ni siquiera va conmigo…plantada frente a una cámara llevando un vestido_ —Se acercó más y pude ser espectador de su rostro en primer plano— _Sabía que no debí hacer caso a Ino-chan, puedo no tartamudear tanto en cámara, pero con personas reales e-es todo lo contrario…_ —Bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior— _Soy tan estúpida e inútil hasta para esto._

—¡No! —Bramé dando un golpe a mi escritorio, arrugué la frente en señal de enojo y frustración—Por dios, Hinata…—Suavicé mi voz, como odiaba que ella se rebajara de esa forma, en cada video que había visto se auto insultaba, como si estuviera demasiado acostumbrada a eso—Te ves preciosa—Dije, la grabación se había detenido, yo le había puesto pausa, con una paciencia infinita alcé mi mano y posé mis dedos en la pantalla, poco a poco, dibuje su rostro con mis yemas, brindando suaves caricias.

Me imaginé a mi, junto a ella, en ese cuarto, diciéndole lo hermosa que se veía, admirando sus sonrojos, sonriéndole para brindarle la seguridad que le faltaba. Posando mis manos a los lados de su rostro para que me mirara, sus ojos perlas colándose por todo mi ser mientras me acercaba tanto que podía oler su perfume, sentir su respiración acompasada.

Detuve mi imaginación.

Inhale y exhale apresurado.

Mi corazón latía desbocado, frenético.

 _Hinata… dulce Hinata…_

—Hinata...

 _Preciosa, preciosa Hinata…_

 **12 de mayo, 9:00 A.M.**

—Oye, ¿ya viste a esa chica? —No tuve que girar la cabeza para ver quién me hablaba.

—Lee—Dije molesto, enfrascado en mis apuntes de la universidad—¡Trato de estudiar _'dattebayo_!

Él en respuesta solo frunció las cejas, sus pobladas cejas—No todo es estudiar, Naruto-kun, ¡tienes que vivir tu juventud! —Pude notar como pequeñas llamas salían de sus ojos.

Entorné la mirada—Solo me interesa lograr mi sueño ¡hasta entonces no me rendiré! —Mi voz enérgica y chillante se abrió paso como un torbellino.

—Eso es bueno, muy bueno, pero solo mira…—Rock Lee me tomo del cuello y me atrajo hacia él mientras apuntaba al frente—¿La ves? —Pude vislumbrar a una chica de cabellera rubia—Su nombre es Shion, ¿no es hermosa? —Empuño su mano mientras temblaba a causa de emoción—¡Siento la llama de la juventud hervir en todo mi ser!

Yo suspiré y torcí los labios, ese era Rock Lee o _el cejotas_ —como le decía— un amigo que había conseguido en la universidad. Compartíamos muchas clases y a veces nos sentábamos juntos. Un día en que necesitaba ayuda al entender ciertos conceptos hablamos y rápidamente simpatizamos, él se abrió conmigo y me contó sobre sus metas y sueños, como trabajaba duro y luchaba hasta el cansancio. En ese momento sonreí feliz, no era el único con esa clase de espíritu inquebrantable.

Después descubrí que mi amigo era también un enamoradizo de primera categoría, por cada chica bonita que veía él decía que había tenido un flechazo y que era amor verdadero, vislumbré un complicado día a día a su lado.

Y efectivamente, no me había equivocado.

—Concéntrate _'ttebayo._

—Naruto-kun, ¿es que acaso tu no piensas que es linda? —Me interrogó esta vez auténticamente interesado, su vista aún no se despegaba de aquella rubia.

Puse una mano en mi barbilla y miré hacia arriba pensativo, _bonita…_ pensé, Sakura se hizo presente en mi mente e inconscientemente hice una mueca. Hace tanto que ya no la veía ni hablaba con ella que por un momento había olvidado mi pasado… ese amargo y doloroso pasado. Agité la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en ello ahora, no cuando me había costado tanto salir de aquel horrible abismo.

Pase mis ojos por la chica que Lee había apuntado hace unos momentos, había dicho que era hermosa, pero por más que la veía no me asombraba, tenía algo, pero no hasta el punto de llamarme la atención.

—Hinata es mucho mas bonita—Articulé ensimismado y en ese instante cerré la boca, la frase había salido de mis labios antes de que pudiera pensarla, simplemente lo había soltado como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, tragué saliva.

—¿Hinata? —Rock Lee alzó una ceja e inmediatamente me dirigió una mirada pícara—No la conozco, quizá puedas presentármela.

—¡Claro que no! —Grité para luego callarme abruptamente, a mi lado mi amigo se carcajeó sonoramente.

—No te pongas celoso, Naruto-kun, yo se respetar a las chicas de mis amigos—Puso una mano en su pecho y lo palmeó, yo lo escuché más que confundido.

¿Celoso?

 **1 de junio, 12:00 P.M.**

Bufé aburrido en mi asiento mientras la profesa Kurenai daba su regular clase sobre _Costos y presupuestos._ Podía decir que amaba la mayoría de las materias que pasaba, pero esa en particular me parecía fastidiosa, no tenía nada en contra de la maestra, pero simplemente no me cabía en la cabeza tantos números relativos a pérdidas y ganancias, respecto a eso me guiaba más por la intuición que por la lógica que había detrás, nunca había sido bueno para conceptos tan formales, era más fácil arrastrarlo todo a mi terreno y hacerlo a mi forma.

Completamente perdido opté por rebuscar mi celular en mi mochila, necesitaba una buena distracción si no quería quedarme dormido en clases.

Al hallar el aparato sonreí tenuemente, lo dirigí a donde se hallaban mis apuntes y lo dejé reposar en la superficie, inmediatamente lo prendí. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la profesora y al notar que esta no se había dado cuenta de nada y seguía soltando palabras en un idioma inentendible para mí, proseguí.

Desbloqueé mi celular y enseguida mi vista se perdió en el fondo de pantalla, solté un suspiro que ni yo mismo pude definir:

La foto en primer plano de una Hinata sonriente se erguía orgullosamente en el aparato, abarcándolo de esquina a esquina. Paseé mi mirada por sus facciones y solté otro suspiro.

No tenía noción de en qué momento había puesto esa fotografía, pero ahí estaba, y no pude evitar pensar que ese sitio era perfecto para ella, es decir, en ninguna otra parte podría verla tan de cerca ni memorizarme cada esquina de su rostro. Llevé una mano a despeinar mis cabellos, ahora es que era consciente de que las facciones de ella estaban perfectamente grabadas en mi cabeza, con solo cerrar los ojos podía verla claramente.

Tan claramente que podía sentir el tacto de sus delicados labios sobre los míos, como en aquellos besos que habíamos compartido; podía sentir las suaves palmas de sus manos acariciándome y jalándome el cabello mientras yo me perdía en su piel, pasando y repasando mis dedos por su pequeña espalda y su grácil cintura, suavemente, lentamente, dirigiéndome a la exquisita curva de sus pechos, saboreando la sensación en el proceso, tomándola del cuello y apegándola tanto a mi persona que podía sentir su olor y palpar su piel tras su ropa; tan caliente, anhelante y hermosa, totalmente entregada a mí.

El sonido de pasos y voces lejanas me devolvió a la realidad, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que la clase había terminado y todos ya se estaban marchando, sin embargo, poco me duro aquella sorpresa pues apenas iba yo a levantarme de mi asiento sentí como un pequeño dolor se instalaba en mi entrepierna. Llevé discretamente mi mirada a esa zona y por poco suelto un grito.

 _Mierda…_

Golpeé mi cabeza contra la mesa.

Un gran bulto entre mis piernas se hacia presente, totalmente excitado no pude hacer más que maldecirme a mi mismo por imaginarla de esa forma, ahora sentía un deseo anhelante por continuar con mi imaginación y desabrocharme los pantalones para saciar mi necesidad.

Necesidad de recordar la primera y última vez que ella y yo habíamos estado juntos.

 _¿Qué me estás haciendo?_

 **10** **de julio, 23:00 P.M.**

Desperté sobresaltado, sintiendo el sudor recorrerme de pies a cabeza.

Cerrando los ojos y llevándome las dos manos a mi rostro me limité a normalizar mi respiración agitada, el cabello me caía en cascada tapando toda mi frente.

—Un sueño, solo fue un sueño _'dattebayo_ —Hablé tratando de convencerme a mí mismo. Como una verdad irrefutable. Había sido un sueño, pero las sensaciones eran tan reales…

Sentí tanta congoja en ese momento que mi corazón pareció desangrarse un poco, como una pequeña herida que te hacías y que dolía como los infiernos.

Ya más calmado después de un tiempo recordé lo que había soñado: Estaba yo, en el salón de clases de mi antiguo instituto completamente solo, no llevaba útiles ni mochila por lo que, extrañado, me levanté de mi asiento y me permití pasear por el lugar, viendo que no había nada interesante opté por salir hacia el comedor. En el camino dirigí mi mirada a una ventana, atardecía… los imponentes rayos naranjas del sol se colaron por todo el lugar haciendo que mi sombra se proyecte, grande y lúgubre detrás de mío.

Justo en ese momento escuché los pasos de alguien, poco a poco giré mi cabeza y entonces la pude ver, Hinata venía hacia a mí, con su habitual uniforme, cargando entre sus brazos algunos libros, no pude evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa feliz. Sin meditarlo más me acerqué a ella hablándole animadamente en el transcurso, queriendo detenerla y mirarla hasta quedarme saciado.

Sin embargo, a penas estuve a pocos metros de su presencia una pared invisible me detuvo, totalmente enfurecido por aquella interrupción traté nuevamente de acercarme, pero se repitió la misma acción, en ese instante empecé a golpear y patear aquella barrera una y otra vez tratando de derribarla sin efecto alguno; gritaba tanto como podía el nombre de ella mientras la veía alejarse a paso lento y tortuoso, dándome la espalda, sin percatarse de mí.

Me puse de rodillas mientras aún seguía llamándola, podía sentir como una parte de mi era arrancada y botada con crueldad, el dolor que sentí hizo que traicioneras lágrimas se agolparan en mis ojos: _No, no te alejes, Hinata-chan._

Me di unas palmadas en las mejillas despertándome por completo, ese estúpido sueño había revuelto todo mi estómago.

 **15 de julio, 23:40 P.M.**

—H-Hinata…—Mi habitación oscura era llenada de vez en cuando con leves gemidos de mi parte, una mano sostenía mi celular alumbrando mis facciones mientras miraba el fondo de pantalla y la otra se posicionaba debajo de mí, en mi miembro palpitante, subiendo y bajando intensamente, casi a un ritmo desquiciante.

El placer me obnubilaba.

Aún recordaba como me había sentido al estar dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo lentamente mientras el fuego en mi interior se acrecentaba, haciendo que gruñera como un animal salvaje, queriendo enterrarme lo más profundo entre sus suaves y calientes pliegues. No sabía qué había pasado ese día, mi cuerpo había actuado por si solo y sin proponérmelo ya la tenía debajo de mí, gimiendo mi nombre y respirando agitada, diciéndome cuanto quería que yo fuese el primero y el último, que quería que todas sus primeras veces fueran conmigo.

—¡Maldición! —Exclame rápidamente para luego elevar un poco mi cuerpo y llegar a un fuerte orgasmo. El liquido blanco manchó parte de mi mano y la sábana de mi cama. Respirando entrecortadamente cerré los ojos, recordando como Hinata y yo habíamos llegado al climax aquella vez.

—Soy un maldito pervertido _'ttebayo_ —Reí en tono bajo y después de varios segundos abrí los parpados, dedicándome a mirar toda mi habitación.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en los retratos de mis padres…

 _Hacen falta fotos, más fotos._

Así podría verla cada día, en cualquier lugar de mi habitación.

Más de Hinata.

Más de _mi_ Hinata.

 **3 de agosto, 11:00 A.M.**

—¿Naruto?

Formé una línea recta con mis labios, casi había olvidado esa voz.

—Sakura—La nombré con una pizca de rencor, después de mas de medio año de no verla aún me sentía traicionado. Puse una mano en mi bolsillo haciendo una mueca seria.

—Vaya, has cambiado—La escuche decir mirándome de arriba a abajo.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti—Respondí también examinándola, su cabello rosa ahora era más corto y lacio, su complexión más delgada y su rostro mucho más serio.

—Quiero decir… ahora estas más alto—Desvió la mirada nerviosa, yo atiné a dedicarle una débil sonrisa.

—Te dije que iba a crecer más _'dattebayo_ —Susurré algo nostálgico y pude oír como ella soltaba una débil risa.

Suspiré apretando la parte de donde sostenía una bolsa llena de ramen's instantáneos y una que otra verdura, había salido a comprar comida pues me había dado cuenta que ya había acabado todas las raciones, al regresar me había topado con Sakura en el camino lo que había originado esta extraña charla entre nosotros dos. Aunque mirarla aún dolía mi corazón ya no latía desenfrenado con su presencia, me pregunté el porqué de ello.

 _¿Cómo es que antes la veía tan brillante?_

Ahora que la observaba detalladamente me parecía una chica universitaria normal que había seguido con su vida.

Ya no era esa mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

—Supongo que tienes cosas que hacer—Articulé mirándola mientras daba dos pasos hacia adelante.

—Espera, por favor—Me detuvo, su voz se había tornado mucho más baja—No se si podrías decirme… ¿cómo está Sasuke-kun?

Enarqué las cejas sospechoso—Sakura—La nombré demandante—Creo que ya le hiciste mucho daño, sería mejor que dejes las cosas tal y como están.

Ella me miró impactada—Tu…

—No sé exactamente que pasó entre ustedes—Dije rápidamente sintiendo como el ambiente se volvía tenso—Pero si sé que Sasuke no quiere verte—Zanjé el tema.

—Entiendo—Respondió ella después de varios minutos, supuse que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por aparentar estar bien, después de todo era Sakura, había sido su amigo muchos años, la conocía, no podía borrar el pasado entre nosotros. —¿Sabes? Me arrepiento mucho de todo, de nosotros, de lo que hice… sobre todo me arrepiento por Hinata—Mi respiración se detuvo al oír ese nombre.

—¿Por qué lo dices _'ttebayo_? —Atiné a interrogar, de pronto me sentía ansioso y nervioso.

—Kiba me contó que ella estaba enamorada de ti—Tragué duro, la palabra _estaba_ causo un gran cúmulo de sentimientos en mí, el tiempo pasado usado en esa oración originó que una extraña furia se agolpase de repente en mi interior. —Hace un tiempo él también me contó que Hinata lo había contactado…—Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquella revelación.

—¿Kiba te dijo donde estaba? —Mi corazón latía rápido.

Ella negó—Supongo que él debe saber dónde está, incluso Ino debe estar más informada de eso que nosotros, pero, créeme, no dirán nada—Mi ex amiga me miró arrepentida—Sé que Hinata aún esta rehaciendo su vida, tratando al menos, lejos de aquí—Sonrió triste—Espero que ella pueda encontrar su camino, creo que ambos le hicimos mucho daño, ella… quiero decir—Suspiró desganada—merece tener a alguien que la apoye y la quiera, supongo que algún día lo encontrará.

 _Algún día lo encontrará…_

Gruñí.

—Adiós, Sakura—No pude más, simplemente ya no quería seguirla escuchando, podían pasar años y yo seguiría sin aguantar mucho tiempo a su lado. Me di la vuelta dándole la espalda y yéndome de allí rápidamente, las palabras de ella retumbaron en mi mente.

—Adiós, Naruto…—Ignoré su despedida, dando pasos largos y fuertes me alejé del lugar mientras una gran impotencia me nublaba por completo.

Respiré agitado.

¿Alguien?

¿Ella encontraría a alguien mejor?

¿Alguien mejor que yo?

Crucé una esquina y doble a la derecha, el edificio en el que vivía ya se encontraba a pocos pasos de mí. Saqué mis llaves con mi mano libre mientras me iba acercando más y más, a cada paso sentía como una gran bomba iba a explotar en mi interior. Empecé a sudar repentinamente.

Una vez en la puerta, la abrí y entre como un poseso, dirigiéndome velozmente al ascensor y tecleando el botón del último piso, aquel en donde se encontraba mi departamento.

 _¿Alguien que la apoye y la quiera?_

Arrugué la frente mientras empuñaba las manos, estampando la forma de mis dedos en mis palmas, me poseyeron unas enormes ganas de patear todo lo que hubiera a mi paso.

Aguanté.

El ascensor se detuvo e inmediatamente me dirigí a mi puerta, una vez allí entré y la cerré con bastante fuerza, estaba seguro que el sonido había alarmado a más de un vecino, tiré la bolsa de compras que llevaba al piso y dejé escapar un gemido ahogado.

—No—Dije a la nada para luego ir a mi cuarto. Apenas entré las fotos de Hinata esparcidas por las paredes y mi escritorio me saludaron, sonrientes, perfectas, calmando mi corazón. Yo solo atiné a mirarlas con fervor—He vuelto—Susurré quedamente mirando una fotografía de ella que descansaba en mi mesita de noche, al lado de las de mis padres—Perdón por tardar, tuve un encuentro… indeseado _'dattebayo_ —Le sonreí honestamente.

Había adoptado la _ligera_ costumbre de hablar con sus fotos. No, no estaba loco, solamente quería tenerla cerca y eso era lo más cercano que pude encontrar.

—Hinata-chan…—Tomé un retrato suyo en donde ella salía hermosamente sonrojada desviando la mirada, la admiré por unos segundos—¿Puedes creerlo? Ella dice que puedes encontrar a alguien que realmente te merezca y te quiera—Bufé para luego rechinar mis dientes—¡Como si yo no estuviera aquí!

El enojo volvió a apoderarse de mí, no consentía a aquello, no consentía semejante barbaridad.

Nadie era merecedor de ella, nadie la merecía. Un chico cualquiera no podría hacerla feliz.

Para eso estaba yo. Solo yo. Uzumaki Naruto.

El solo hecho de pensar en Hinata con alguien más hizo estragos mi mente.

Mi corazón latió tan desmesuradamente que no supe como respirar, me sentí preso y enjaulado en mis propias sensaciones, taladrándome salvajemente, haciendo añicos mis esperanzas, esas esperanzas que habían nacido poco a poco en todo este tiempo.

Había sido un imbécil, me quedaba claro, yo, en un principio había utilizado a Hinata a mi propia conveniencia, no la había amado como ella debía ser amada.

Pero…

 _Pero ahora…_

Rememoré cada recuerdo que tenía de ella, desde que la conocí hasta la última vez que la vi, suspiré, ¿cómo no me había fijado en ella? Si tan solo me hubiera detenido por un segundo a mirarla completamente habría visto la hermosa persona que se escondía detrás de esa timidez. Pero había estado tan malditamente obcecado con tener la atención de Sakura que ignoraba por completo su existencia.

Ahora ella estaba lejos, lejos de mí.

Por primera vez fui consciente de la situación, mi verdadera situación, todos estos meses había estado viviendo tranquilo y feliz en medio de mis recuerdos y las pocas cosas que tenía de Hinata, me había acostumbrado a mirarla en fotos y videos cada día. Pero esa no era la Hinata real de carne y hueso, solo era una imagen digital, un conjunto de pixeles, una añoranza del pasado.

Apreté la foto de ella que aún tenía entre mis manos y sentí como mis lágrimas goteaban. Este tipo de dolor era diferente a cualquiera que había sentido antes, este era aplastante, asfixiante, dejé escapar de mis labios un sollozo—Hinata—Llevé su fotografía hasta mi rostro y a la apreté contra mí, sintiendo una desbordante necesidad de tenerla entre mis brazos—¿Dónde estás?

Mis labios temblaron después de hacer esa pregunta, todo mi ser temblaba en realidad.

—Regresa… regresa por favor.

 _Regresa a mí._

—Prepárame un almuerzo.

 _Ese exquisito almuerzo que me prometiste._

—Siéntate a mi lado.

 _Como siempre._

—Mírame y sonríeme.

 _Sonrójate._

—Ámame…

 _Igual que antes._

 _Igual que yo._

—Te amo, Hinata.

 _Tanto que siento que voy a enloquecer._

" _Solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,_

 _Solo sabes que has estado bien cuando sientes un bajón,_

 _Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,_

… _solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar."_

* * *

Oh! como me emocioné con esa última parte xD! cuando la escribi tuve que tomarme un tiempo para tranquilizarme.

Ahora respondo reviews!

 **Ladyanonimus:** Gratzie! n.n, espero que te haya gustado esta continuación :D

 **GreekMoonlight:** Exacto, utilizar a alguien de esa forma no es nada bueno, Naruto sufre las consecuencias de sus mismos actos. ¿Hinata? Paciencia, paciencia, que Roma on se contruyo en un día xD ¿o cómo era?... ¡Gracias por tu review!

 **cookieval7:** Me alegra mucho que sigas disfrutando la historia :D!, y he aqui el nuevo cap, espero que te haya gustado igual o más n.n.

 **Hf any:** Muchisimas gracias :3! como le dije a otra lectora, paciencia con nuestra Hinata, pronto hará acto de presencia :D, ojala te haya gustado este cap también, saludos!

 **Guest:** Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n! gracias por tu review :D!

 **laryssa1234:** Hahahaha, understand you XD. Thank you so much! i hope you liked this chapter c:!

 **PhoebeHDA:** aun si fue un error (que lo creo) responderé, hola XD

 **tomato 12** : Oh, me siento triste pero feliz a la vez de haber logrado causar eso en ti, muchas gracias por tu review n.n, de igual forma espero que este cap tambien haya logrado que tus emociones afloren :D, saludos.

 **hikary gaega:** Naruto idiota u.u, aún así no pierdas el control, no aún dear xD hahaha. Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que se transmita tanto a traves de mi escritos, eso solo me dice que hago un buen trabajo n.n. No deseo que odien completamente a Naruto, aunque los planes que tengo a futuro para él... muajaja :v okno, mi idea general es tratar de mantener su personalidad, un poco de su esencia característica, no deseo hacer mucho OC, aunque resulta una tarea difícil ;u;. ¿Sasuke y Sakura? no he pensando aún especificamente como se desarrollará aquello, Sakura hizo mucho más daño que todos y Sasuke no es del tipo de perdonar facilmente, asi que no se si un futuro hare que terminen juntos, tampoco me gusta lo muy forzado, si veo que el Sasuke y Sakura de mi historia simplemente me ''dicen'' que no, nada, que prefieren estar separados que juntos, les hare caso xD (no, no estoy loca!) Hahahaha, en fin, gracias por tu review, espero que sigas disfrutando la historia y sobretodo que te haya gustado este cap tambien :D, saludos!

Fiuuu! una vez mas gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme su valiosa opinion :D!  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, mis dedos ya picaban ante la ansiedad de poder, por fin, dar a conocer este Naruto obsesionado a la par que resentido, trate de poco a poco marcar el terreno, ahora lo unico que queda es que ese sentimiento se agrande más y más, ya quiero escribirlo, oh no... mis dedos vuelven a picarme xD.

Por fin hemos terminado la parte de los recuerdos, a partir del siguiente se presentará algo similar al climax, espero que lo disfruten, por mi parte, esta estapa esta completa y estoy satisfecha con el resultado :D

Esperaré los reviews con sus opiniones, criticas, animos, etc, etc, etc mas que ansiosa, se han vuelto combustible para mi xD, me dan mucha mas inspiración!

Gracias a todos y todas por leerme!

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización n.n


	5. Every you, every me

Hellooooo! ¿Cómo están? xD Su servidora aqui otra vez, con otro capitulo sacado de su loca mente.

Yo... realmente pensaba hacer este capítulo más corto pero cuando me di cuenta ya había escrito todo esto TuT, creo que es parte de mi emocionarme tanto con las palabras, no puedo evitarlo, perdonenme xD.

Por otra parte, me he dado cuenta de que he olvidado poner el disclaimer en los anteriores dos capitulos, ¡pero que distraida! me odio por eso ;n; me siento algo Hinata xD.

En fin, vengo con esta actualización que espero y anhelo que les guste de principio a fin :3 gracias por todas sus palabras, me hacen saltar de emoción y alegria :D

Sin más, que comience el show!

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, es obrade Masashi Kishimoto a quien agradezco profundamente por haber creado a ese adorable ser de cabellos rubios.

* * *

Capítulo 5.

" _Viejo, pero no tan viejo_

 _Joven pero tan audaz."_

Hyuga Hinata podía describirse en dos palabras: Tímida y nerviosa; con una actitud pasiva y amable hasta el punto de ponerte de los nervios por la excesiva dulzura que podía llegar a emanar. Su vocecita suave y aguda muchas veces no podía llegar a escucharse con claridad siendo opacada inevitablemente por cualquier otro sonido mucho más fuerte, sin embargo, a pesar de aquello su presencia podía ser notada a kilómetros de distancia, después de todo, la exuberante belleza de la chica de ojos perlas no era un secreto para nadie.

Escondida bajo el gran manto de su propia introversión la azabache no lograba darse cuenta de las miradas que llegaba a despertar en varios hombres y una que otra mujer, empeñada en pasar desapercibida—pues así es como prefería vivir—optaba por llevar ropas holgadas a cada lugar que iba, disfrazando la gran mayoría de sus curvas. Más, aquello no resultaba del todo efectivo, con el tiempo _eso_ que había tratado de disimular durante toda su época de adolescencia y parte de su preadolescencia se hacía cada vez más evidente; sus abultados senos, las caderas anchas, las suaves curvas que delineaban su figura, mas temprano que tarde se dio cuenta que de nada serviría ya ocultarse.

Totalmente decidida —aunque con cierto temor—dejó de lado todas las prendas que había usado alguna vez, y, yendo a una tienda de ropa que la propia Ino la había recomendado, compró todo lo necesario para empezar con su nuevo estilo; algo recatado y jovial, sutil pero atrayente, después de todo ya casi iba a cumplir los 19 años, era hora de convertirse en una mujer hecha y derecha. La primera vez que posó frente a la mirada de su mejor amiga rubia, en una esquina de su gran cuarto, ataviada en una blusa blanca semitransparente con destellos metálicos y un vestido negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, fue ametrallada con grandes gritos emocionados. Demasiado roja por semejantes piropos que le daba su amiga solo atinó a mirarse de cuerpo completo en el espejo, ¿esa era ella? Le costo horrores reconocerse, pero después de varios minutos, sonrió totalmente feliz.

Por primera vez no se sintió acomplejada con su cuerpo y aquello le supo tan bien que devolvió una mirada agradecida a Ino y la abrazó fuerte.

Reticente aún a ser el centro de atención de muchos sufrió lo que ella denominó _el gran cambio,_ hasta que un día, por fin, a sus 20 años de edad, fue capaz de caminar con cierta libertad y orgullo frente a todos, aún sus mejillas se arrebolaban infinitamente debido a su inherente timidez, pero los días, meses y años no pasaban en vano, no pretendía quedarse por siempre como aquella chiquilla asustadiza, insegura y falta de amor que huyó de su país natal en busca de una nueva vida. La Hinata que evolucionó con el paso del tiempo, o, mejor dicho, con el paso de sus errores y su propio dolor, atrás dejó los auto insultos y reproches que se hacía.

Aún recordaba como a sus 17 años había sido victima del amor más egoísta e hiriente, Uzumaki Naruto le había quitado todo aquello en lo que ella había creído y depositado sus esperanzas, además, por supuesto, de haberse aprovechado de su cuerpo. La decepción que sufrió fue tanta que lloró hasta la inconsciencia, una y otra vez recriminándose a si misma por ser tan inocente y haberse entregado en alma y cuerpo por un chico que, a leguas, se notaba estaba perdidamente enamorado de otra persona —su ex mejor amiga Haruno Sakura, pasa ser más específicos—. Totalmente desesperada llegó a la conclusión de que no podía pasar un día más en ese instituto, verlos habría sido para ella algo insoportable, un dolor que nunca menguaría, detestaba dejar a Ino y Kiba —su dos otros mejores amigos— solos y sin ninguna explicación, pero era algo que _tenía_ que hacer, por su propio bien y paz mental, ya había sufrido suficiente tormento tras dos años de callar un amor no correspondido.

Fue así como se dirigió al despacho de su padre, con los ojos rojos acuosos y llenos de lágrimas, a pedirle que la llevara lejos. Él, completamente confundido y aun mirándola impasible accedió, no le preguntó en ningún momento la razón de tan apresurada decisión, a pesar de que aún soltaba espesas lágrimas enfrente suyo. La condición fue simple: convertirse en una honorable Hyuga, para, en un futuro, ser la digna heredera de la familia.

" _Deja de llorar y diles a los sirvientes que empiecen a empacar todas tus cosas."_

Había dicho Hyuga Hiashi y con un leve asentimiento la destrozada chica de ojos color luna se retiró. Preguntándose incansablemente por qué su progenitor le había nombrado, indirectamente, heredera cuando ella no había hecho lo más mínimo para ostentar a aquello.

Tres años después, allí estaba, en el lugar de nacimiento del famoso grupo _The Beatles_ , cuna de la revolución industrial, donde la torre de Londres reposaba, magnífica e imponente en todo su esplendor. Inglaterra había resultado un país cálido y acogedor en primavera e incesantemente frio en invierno. La primera vez que paseó por las fascinantes calles de Londres, pudo percibir una magia desbordante que se colaba hasta lo mas recóndito de su ser, produciendo que la congoja desaparezca dando lugar a un sentimiento de desbordante alegría. Ese lugar había sido testigo de todo lo que tuvo que superar para llegar a recordar su pasado sin echarse a llorar.

En esa ciudad había iniciado su nueva vida.

Matriculándose en la universidad de Londres con ayuda de su padre inició su gran travesía por convertirse en la heredera de la familia, en un principio se sintió enjaulada de nuevo ante la atenta y demandante mirada de Hiashi, exigiéndole, casi hasta el hastío que saque a relucir lo mejor de ella; el porte característico de un Hyuga que, para su buena o mala suerte, no poseía. Sin embargo, se esforzó, no simplemente para cumplir las expectativas del hombre sino también para demostrarse a si misma que podía salir adelante a pesar de la gran oscuridad en la que se hallaba; lejos de sus amigos y de la persona que le había roto el corazón. Así, empezó a estudiar administración de empresas, era consciente de la gran presión a la que se enfrentaba, su progenitor varias veces le había dicho que estar a cargo de un negocio y, sobre todo, de una empresa, conllevaba gran responsabilidad y liderazgo y que esperaba que ella pudiera seguir con su legado haciendo que _Hyuga Stores_ expandiera sus supermercados y hoteles a nivel mundial.

Aprobó el examen de admisión y se dedicó de lleno a sus estudios, en el transcurso pudo notar como aquello le llamaba más y más la atención hasta que llegó a gustarle en demasía, día y noche engullía libros enteros de Henri Fayol, Douglas McGregor y Genichi Taguchi, tres grandes referentes de la administración. Completamente embebida y enfrascada en esa tranquila y apasionante carrera pudo sosegar su corazón doliente hasta el punto en que tan solo pensando en su ya ahora vocación todo rastro de Uzumaki Naruto se alejaba de ella, estaba, poco a poco, curando esa gran herida, desinfectándola con paciencia y cariño.

Cuando menos se lo esperó podía pensar en su pasado sin soltar gemidos lastimeros; perdonando, mas no para volver a caer en lo mismo sino para ser una mejor persona, no deseaba que el resentimiento y la venganza se apoderasen de ella, aún era demasiado amable para odiar a alguien, demasiado correcta para desearle el mal. Naruto había sido el primer chico en su vida, el primer amor, el primero en todo, a pesar del daño que le hizo pudo darle aquello que tanto anheló.

No lo odiaba, sin embargo, después de tres largos años, tampoco podía asegurar que lo quería, ese amor infinito que le había profesado en el instituto se había esfumado, ahora no era más que un recuerdo agridulce.

Uzumaki Naruto se había convertido en un ex compañero, ex amigo, ex _lo que sea_ , en pocas palabras: en un completo desconocido.

—¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! —La fuerte voz se coló entre sus pensamientos deteniendo toda divagación, posó su mirada aperlada en la persona que venía hacía ella corriendo eufórica.

—Tenten-chan.

—¿Enserio? ¿Solo _"Tenten-chan"_? —Enfatizó la castaña con sus dedos mirándola recriminatoriamente mientras normalizaba su respiración a causa de la gran carrera que había realizado—Te he buscado toda la mañana, ¿dónde estabas?

Hinata boqueó—¡D-discúlpame! Estaba leyendo en la biblioteca—Llevó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, nerviosa, mientras sostenía un libro con su otra mano. La castaña solo suspiró en respuesta.

—Hina, Hina, tan estudiosa como siempre—Atinó a decir cariñosamente—Pero entiéndeme que desaparezcas tanto tiempo me pone de los nervios, si algo te pasara no sé qué haría…

—Mi padre te mataría—Cortó la de ojos perla riendo bajito, siempre era así, Tenten se preocupaba mucho por ella.

—¡Me torturaría!

—No te preocupes, n-nunca dejaría que eso ocurriese—Añadió Hinata más que divertida.

La chica de chongos rio fuerte ante la declaración, las bromas con respecto a Hyuga Hiashi nunca pasarían de moda entre las dos. Cruzándose de brazos se dedicó a mirar a su amiga, había cambiado, su cabello ahora era mucho más largo llegándole hasta debajo de la espalda, sus ojos más decididos y brillantes, aunque aún se podía entrever cierta chispa de vergüenza en ellos y sus facciones, más maduras y femeninas. Después de convivir con ella esos tres años podía decir, sin ninguna duda, que la Hinata que se vislumbraba actualmente era la de una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Tenten-chan, ¿vamos a comer? —Un ligero asentimiento de parte de la de ojos marrones fue suficiente para que ellas dos se dirijan a un restaurante cercano a saciar su hambre.

— **O—**

— _¡Y entonces lo vi! Después de más de una semana de desaparecido estaba en mi puerta ¡Akamaru es increíble!_

Hinata sonrió mientras sostenía el teléfono cerca de su oreja, escuchando a su mejor amigo—¿Y e-está bien?

— _Claro que sí, él no es un perro que se dejaría vencer con cualquier cosa, ¡tienes que verlo!_ —La voz de Kiba sonó emocionada al otro lado de la línea y la azabache amplió aún más su sonrisa, oh, como le encantaba escucharlo, un cálido sentimiento la embargaba siempre que hablaba con él.

—¡Claro que sí, Kiba-kun! Sabes que puedes visitarme cuando quieras… tú y Akamaru—Se silenció un momento para luego continuar—el dinero n-no es problema.

— _Hinata…_ —El castaño alargó los segundos mientras escuchaba la respiración acompasada de su amiga. Sonrió pícaramente— _Acaso tu…_ _¿ya me extrañas tanto?_

Al instante un gritito de total vergüenza se hizo presente, las mejillas de Hinata se volvieron tan rojas que estaba segura que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había transferido a aquel lugar, en respuesta pudo oír una gran risa.

—¡K-Kiba-kun!

— _Lo siento Hina_ —Trataba de calmarse, pero al imaginar la reacción de ella en tiempo real se carcajeó de nueva cuenta— _En serio, sigues siendo tan tímida como siempre._

—Supongo que… hay cosas que no cambian—Añadió ella desviando la mirada aún ruborizada, ¡es que su amigo no tenía idea! Porque sí, lo había extrañado _demasiado_ , casi hasta el punto de desear ir a su encuentro en Konoha, sin embargo, al instante desechaba la idea, no estaba demasiado lista.

Kiba, después de aquel trágico incidente sentimental, la había apoyado contra viento y marea en todas sus decisiones, incluso tiempo después de que se hubiera mudado a Londres él la visitó, argumentando que no podía dejarla sola frente a lo que podía convertirse en una gran depresión; reuniendo todos sus ahorros su amigo le contactó y cogió un vuelo directo hacía donde se encontraba. Hinata, más que conmovida por su acción se sintió agradecida y querida. Cuando lo vio en el aeropuerto, con una pequeña maleta entre sus brazos, mirando a todos lados completamente confundido —y es que tampoco sabía mucho del idioma—un gran sentido de protección nació en su interior, frente a todo pronostico aún tenía a alguien que no se olvidaba de su persona.

Desde entonces, sabiéndose poseedora del gran dinero del que alardeaba parte de su familia, cuando Kiba y ella tenían grandes ganas de encontrarse tan solo hacía uso de ese dinero para comprarle el boleto de viaje, no resultaba algo insulso pues no gastaba cantidades extremas en su día a día, con lo básico era feliz.

— _Y estoy mas que satisfecho de que sigas siendo la misma_ —Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante las palabras del castaño— _Al menos conmigo… me pone feliz verte feliz, agh, como decirlo…_

—Kiba-kun—Rio Hinata al escucharlo.

— _Solo quiero decir… gracias por seguir siendo Hinata, mi Hinata._ —Un gran latido resonó en su corazón y se puso aún más roja, llevó una de sus manos a sus labios tratando de mermar la sorpresa que sentía ante esas palabras.

Se sentía feliz, inmensamente feliz.

— _Parece que dije demasiado, demonios_ —Ella negó vehementemente con la cabeza, aún sin decir nada, no era capaz de hablar, sentía sus ojos cristalizarse ante el sentimiento que nacía en su interior. — _Te quiero, Hina._

Hinata ejerció presión en sus labios, rememorando una vez más todos los hechos de su pasado dejó escapar unas leves lágrimas, no de dolor, sino de alivio. Alivio por tener a Kiba con ella, tan cerca que sentía que la colmaba, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, todo ese tiempo había servido para forjar en su persona algo más que confianza: _amor propio_ se llamaba y por fin sabía qué significaba eso, gracias a él.

Términos como hermosa, bonita o linda nunca los asociaba con su persona, desde su niñez, donde fue rechazada por su padre, había crecido con bastante inseguridad, por más que se viera a si misma no podía encontrar nada bueno, solo torpeza y timidez. Ese sentimiento se había agrandado cuando Naruto la había rechazado y utilizado, autoconvenciéndose de que no valía lo suficiente para que él se haya enamorado de ella. Entonces llegó su amigo, con una gran sonrisa, abrazándola fuerte y cálidamente mientras le susurraba al oído lo adorable y preciosa que era, que no necesitaba anhelar ser Sakura u otra persona pues ya era perfecta así tal y como estaba.

" _Nunca pienses lo contrario"_ Había dicho, _"Hare que te ames a ti misma y te veas como yo te veo, Hinata."_

Y lo había logrado, cada día le decía lo bellas que habían crecido las flores en el jardín de su casa o lo esplendido que se veía el cielo en Konoha, asemejando todo eso con ella: _"La luna esta noche es tan bonita como tus ojos"._ Las primeras veces se sentía tan cohibida que le rogó que dejara de decir cosas tan vergonzosas, pero Kiba nunca cesó, siguió y siguió, convenciéndola, de la forma más adorable y cursi, que Hyuga Hinata, efectivamente, no era una chica sin gracia, sino todo lo contrario.

Inclinó la cabeza ante aquellos recuerdos, bellos recuerdos.

—Te-te quiero… te quiero, Kiba-kun.

Le quería con todo su corazón, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

— **O—**

—Las ventas no están progresando, Hiashi-sama.

El aludido miro con parsimonia el fajo de papeles que tenía entre sus manos, su vista se clavaba con intensidad en cada número de esa gran lista. Las ganancias eran significativamente bajas e incluso encontraba uno que otro numero negativo, lo que indicaba pérdidas. Y esa palabra era algo que en su diccionario de empresario exitoso no cabía, desde que tomó el mando de _Hyuga Stores_ jamás le había ido tan mal.

—¿Cuáles son las causas? —Interrogó demandante a su asistente personal llamado Ko, obteniendo un asentimiento respetuoso.

—Creemos que la mala administración del gerente a cargo.

Hiashi asintió levemente mientras su vista se detenía en su escritorio, años de experiencia le habían dicho que enojarse no serviría de nada y, aunque sentía un deseo intenso por llamar a ese gerente de pacotilla y despedirlo, no lo haría, primero le haría pagar su osadía.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Hidan.

Llevó las dos manos posicionándolas por encima de su barbilla y labios, tendría que actuar rápido si no quería que sus sucursales en la ciudad de Konoha se fueran a la quiebra gracias a un mocoso irresponsable.

—Manda a Neji a investigar sobre alguna irregularidad, si se da el caso quiero todos los detalles—Con otro asentimiento Ko tomó los papeles que antes Hiashi había analizado.

—¿Requiere algo más?

—No, puedes retirarte—Terminó de decir el hombre para luego ver como su asistente se iba del lugar, no sin antes hacerle una pequeña reverencia. Una vez solo se reclinó en su silla, cansado, trabajar tanto a veces no le rendía. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más viejo y Hinata aún se negaba a dar grandes pasos para hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades como heredera de la familia; su hija menor aún era una niña por lo que le resultaba especialmente difícil poder pensar con claridad en el futuro.

A pesar del tiempo y los años que su hija mayor residía junto con él y Hanabi en la ciudad de Londres aún le era traumatizante verla fijamente, el gran parecido que adoptaba día a día a su difunta esposa hacía que una gran tristeza lo embargara y, por ende, actuara como un insensible. Durante un tiempo había pensado en que Hinata no merecía ser parte de la familia, su actitud retraída y tímida no era digna, ¿qué había hecho para merecer una hija así? Pero pronto esa interrogante era botada a la basura, aunque le había alzado la mano una vez, se arrepentía de ello, no era un monstruo sin corazón, por más que sus dos hijas pudieran pensar aquello.

La vez que Hinata había recurrido a él para pedirle ayuda algo en su ser se estremeció, a su forma, la adoraba, y ver esos ojos perla bañados en lágrimas le hizo tomar rápidas decisiones. Si era necesario salir de aquel insípido país para resguardar a su hija de lo que sea que le estuviera atormentando, lo haría. Le había pedido, a cambio, que se concentrará en volverse una gran heredera. En un principio no quiso creer que ella lo lograría, pero se halló un poco sorprendido cuando la vio esforzarse tanto, hablando más empoderada y con seguridad, aún tartamudeaba, pero en ocasiones en que se sentía cohibida o nerviosa. Cierto orgullo afloró en él, _orgullo de padre._

Mudarse a ese país había sido lo más acertado que había hecho en su vida, lo más acertado después de todos los desplantes de su parte que había sufrido su hija. Aún no se sentía un verdadero padre con ella, pero al menos, le había brindado la estabilidad que necesitaba, y eso, para él, era lo más importante.

Podían pasar años y ella nunca sabría el porqué de sus acciones y la razón por la que la trataba con tanta frialdad; estaba dispuesto a vivir con ese rechazo.

— **O—**

Guardo los libros en la mochila y se levanto de su asiento, totalmente satisfecha, la clase sobre _Investigación de mercados_ había resultado bastante interesante y entretenida, dejo escapar una sonrisa. Ya se encontraba en su último año de carrera y sentía aflorar dentro de si una inusitada emoción por ejercer todos sus conocimientos, dudaba de si su padre la pondría a cargo de algo al finalizar sus estudios, pero, aun siendo ese el caso, insistiría en aquello, aunque sea empezando por lo más bajo, ella daría a conocer su valor y aportaría grandes avances en la empresa perteneciente a su familia, daría lo mejor de sí.

—Veamos, no tengo clases hasta dentro de dos horas—Se dijo ensimismada mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro y caminaba hacía la salida del salón. Podría, quizá, volver a la biblioteca, su casi inseparable amiga —después de Ino, Kiba y Tenten, por supuesto —. Mirando a su alrededor suspiro frustrada, odiaba tener que hacer hora.

—¿Hyuga-san?

La azabache subió la mirada y se encontró con unos extraños ojos color turquesa siendo rodeados por unas marcadas ojeras, al instante lo reconoció—Gaara-san—Susurró dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, era un compañero de universidad, lo había visto en varias materias—¿Necesitas a-algo?

El aludido negó con una mano—Te vi un poco aburrida, me preguntaba si querías algo de compañía.

Hinata abrió levemente la boca—Oh, la v-verdad es que si… un poco—Se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada.

—En ese caso, podemos dar unas vueltas por el campus—Comento él y, lejos de parecerle algo malo a Hinata la resultó una propuesta bastante atrayente, Gaara parecía ser un chico bastante serio pero algunas ocasiones lo había visto reír amenamente, aún sin conocerlo en profundidad le agradaba. Algo le decía que no era alguien malo y, desde cierto incidente, decidió confiar mas en su intuición y lógica que en su alocado corazón.

—Me parece una buena idea…—Articuló y sin pensarlo mucho más ambos caminaron hacia los jardines de la universidad.

Empezaron hablando de temas triviales, materias que llevaban, opiniones sobre sus distintos profesores, libros que habían leído y un montón de cosas referentes a la carrera. Gaara descubrió, gratamente, que aquella chica era mas culta y refinaba de lo que parecía, sus conocimientos sobre cada tema eran profundos y tenían bases sólidas, adicionó una nota mental en su cabeza de seguirle hablando en días posteriores.

Hinata por su lado, también estaba bastante cómoda hablando al lado de aquel chico pelirrojo, desde que había entrado a aquella institución no había hecho demasiados amigos, —a pesar de todo seguía sin ser capaz de socializar bien con la gente—por lo que, entablar una conversación tan amena la elevaba hasta los cielos.

—¿Por qué te mudaste a Londres, Hyuga-san?

—Ciertas complicaciones e incidentes p-propiciaron aquello—Gaara atinó a mirarla curioso mientras aún caminaba a su lado, pudo ver como ella hacía un gesto de nostalgia y añoranza a la vez.

—¿Deseas volver a tu país natal? —Soltó la pregunta y Hinata, girando la cabeza bruscamente y con las mejillas ruborizadas, se dedicó a mirarlo sin saber que decir.

—Yo… yo…

El pelirrojo entendió que aquel tema era especialmente delicado para ella por lo que solo le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora, supuso que era difícil hablar si algo malo había hecho que aquella chica se mudara—Yo también me mude aquí hace como dos años—Notó la sorprendida mirada de la ojiperla—Vine directo de Konoha hasta Londres después de la muerte de una persona muy importante para mí…

Hinata se encogió de hombros ante aquella revelación—Lo siento, Gaara-san.

—No te preocupes—Respondió él mirándola y deteniendo su caminar para posicionarse frente a ella, un viento fresco hizo bailar el cabello de lo dos, el olor a vainilla y canela que desprendía Hinata le llegó a las fosas nasales, brindándole gran calma y confort.

—Yo también soy de Konoha—Comentó la azabache con inusitada confianza—Estudié y viví allí hasta mis 17 años.

 _Interesante_ pensó el de cabello rojizos, jamás imaginó encontrarse con alguien de su mismo país, Konoha no era demasiado conocida ni próspera después de todo. Rio levemente ante la situación, al ver como su acompañante inclinaba la cabeza extrañada por su actitud habló:

—El hecho de encontrarnos ahora es bastante irónico, es mucho menos probable conocernos en Londres que en Konoha.

Hinata al comprender aquello se llevó la mano derecha a su boca, posicionándola suavemente sobre sus labios, rio con cierta complicidad—T-tienes razón.

Los dos se sumieron en un cómodo silencio, podía oírse las hojas de los arboles ondearse con la brisa primaveral, un olorcillo dulce y meloso se filtró en el aire llenando los pulmones de ambos. Hinata vio disimuladamente a Gaara y un sinfín de preguntas se hicieron presentes en su mente; un aura de completo secreto lo rodeaba, llamándola a querer saber más de su vida. No deseaba ser una entrometida, de hecho, ella normalmente no interrogaba a cuanta persona viera sobre su pasado, empero, con el pelirrojo era distinto.

—Gaara-san—Lo llamó tenuemente, su voz casi confundiéndose con el viento, el aludido solo se giró a verla de nuevo esperando que termine la oración—¿puedo… hacerte una pregunta? —Inmediatamente desvió la mirada apenada.

—¿De casualidad es sobre mi vida? —Respondió él divertido, al vislumbrar el creciente nerviosismo de Hinata suprimió una risa—Casi todos me preguntan sobre eso, no te sientas metiche, puedo entenderlo…—Dudó—…En cierta forma.

Oyó un suspiro resignado de parte de ella—Ahora me siento m-más entrometida.

—Olvídalo—El de ojos turquesa alzó una mano restándole importancia—¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

—Bueno…—Hinata pasó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja derecha—D-Dijiste que hace dos años viniste a Londres, me preguntaba si antes de eso ya estudiabas algo en… en la ciudad de Konoha.

Gaara adentró sus dos manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela, miró hacia el cielo e instantáneamente apareció una leve sonrisa en su rostro—Sí—Contestó y su expresión se relajó aun más—Estudiaba lo mismo que aquí, Administración de empresas, logré entrar a la universidad de Konoha después de seis meses de graduarme del instituto—La azabache asintió, instándole a continuar—Pero después de la muerte de _esa_ persona estuve bastante deprimido, solamente quería encerrarme y nunca volver a salir.

—Eso es…

—¿Triste? —Interrumpió el pelirrojo a lo que ella asintió nuevamente—No tenía ganas de nada, iba a clases, pero no estaba allí realmente, solamente era un cascarón—Entrecerró los ojos ante el recuerdo—pero no todo fue muy malo, Hyuga-san.

—¿P-por qué?

Inmediatamente Hinata pudo ver un destello en los orbes de Gaara, como si recuperaran el brillo que se había apagado al hablar de su pasado.

—Conocí a alguien, un chico, un día estaba tumbado en el pasto totalmente ido y se me acercó—Rio suave—me dijo que pensaba que era un fantasma y que venía a liberarme, me resultó tan estúpido en esos momentos…—Llevó su mano a acariciar sus cabellos carmesí mientras conservaba una sonrisa—entonces, de alguna forma, empezamos a hablar, le conté, así como a ti, sobre la muerte de mi ser querido y él me escuchó atentamente todo el tiempo.

—Ese chico parece ser una buena persona—Habló Hinata sonriendo con timidez, totalmente metida en la historia de su compañero.

—Lo es—Aseguró Gaara—Gracias a él pude tomar la decisión de seguir adelante, alejarme y empezar una nueva vida.

La oji luna lo miró con gran admiración—Me a-alegra que hayas podido superarlo—No mentía, en verdad le ponía feliz saber que para todos siempre habría una oportunidad de salir adelante; así como ella lo hizo. Contrario a lo que pensaba antes ahora creía firmemente en que con esfuerzo y dedicación todo podía ser posible.

—Gracias, Hinata—Articuló Gaara, la chica le daba tanta seguridad que no vio ningún problema en llamarla por su nombre, el sentimiento que lo embargó fue similar a aquella vez en que habló con ese chico, podía sentir casi la misma aura. —Sabes, me recuerdas un poco a él— Pudo ver como ella soltó una risa nerviosa y él correspondió el gesto—Lo digo enserio.

—En ese caso, gracias, me siento halagada.

Gaara quiso decirle que más que sentirse halagada debería sentirse única pues no cualquier persona podía hacer que él hablara tanto, pero se calló, ya había dicho demasiado. Rememorando una vez más su pasado recordó las palabras que le había gritado hace más de dos años ese hiperactivo y enérgico chico, aquellas palabras que lo habían despertado por completo de su letargo y dolor:

" _¡Sal adelante, Gaara! ¡Nunca te rindas'dattebayo!"_

— **O—**

 **2** **semanas después. Ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra. 19:30 P.M.**

—¡Hanabi-chan, apresúrate por favor!

Exclamó Hinata con premura marcada en su voz, vio la hora en su reloj y apresuró más sus pasos.

—De igual forma llegaremos tarde, hermana, no veo la razón de seguir corriendo—La niña de 13 años se cruzó de brazos deteniéndose por completo.

Sus ojos color perla lucieron decepcionados después de esas palabras, frenó sus pasos y dejó escapar un bufido resignado. Hanabi tenía razón, aunque quisieran correr con todas sus fuerzas no llegarían a tiempo a la cena con su padre. Lamentaba muchísimo haberse perdido tanto en los libros de la biblioteca de su universidad, quizá, solo quizá tenía un problema con ello.

—Tomemos un taxi, en el camino podremos arreglarnos—Articuló Hinata sabiendo de sobra lo despeinadas y desarregladas que estaban las dos a causa de lo mucho que habían corrido.

Obteniendo un asentimiento de su pequeña hermana le sonrió cariñosamente, podía decir que la mejor parte de haberse mudado a Londres fue, por fin, reencontrarse con ella. Cuando la vio por primera vez se sorprendió tanto que corrió a abrazarla, Hanabi había derramado unas pequeñas lágrimas en respuesta, pudo sentirlo intensamente; en su mente, corazón y alma, ambas se habían extrañado demasiado.

Le fue difícil recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella, no se conocían, no podían hablar naturalmente, era dos desconocidas con un padre en común. Un gran enojo dirigido hacia su progenitor nació de ella, él las había separado, estaba segura que Hanabi también había sufrido la misma soledad asfixiante y desalentadora, acompañada por nadie más que sus sirvientes. Total, y completamente segura de que no iba a dejar pasar un día más sin establecer un lazo duradero con su hermana, se dedicó a acompañarla a su escuela y recogerla, llevarla a comer algo o simplemente preguntarle que tal le había ido, al principio la niña había sido bastante reticente a hablarle más de lo necesario, pero con el paso del tiempo cambió, Hinata advirtió de la actitud más agresiva y demandante que tenía Hanabi, completamente diferente a ella. Entonces supo que eran diametralmente opuestas, más eso no la desalentó en absoluto, las dos se complementaban a la perfección.

Hanabi era Hanabi y Hinata era Hinata después de todo.

—Toma, p-péinate un poco Hanabi-chan—Ya en el taxi la azabache le extendió un pequeño peine y un espejo, la niña aceptos ambos objetos rápidamente iniciando su labor.

—¿Otra vez te quedaste en la biblioteca? —Interrogó la hermana menor.

—Si, me es inevitable…—Susurró Hinata acomodándose más en el asiento del auto.

—Lo supuse al ver que tardabas demasiado en irme a recoger—Sonrió de medio lado Hanabi terminando de arreglar sus alocados cabellos—Algo me dice que padre estará bastante furioso.

—No hay nada que hacer—Se mordió el labio inferior la oji perla.

Aún no entendía la razón por la Hiashi las había citado a las dos a una cena, en uno de los restaurantes mas caros y lujosos de la ciudad. Resultaba hasta incongruente puesto que él ni siquiera se presentaba en casa a la hora de comer.

Pensar en la razón le ponía los pelos de punta, sin duda era bastante importante.

 _Y aun así llegaremos tarde… una hora tarde._

Hinata cerró los ojos rezando porque su padre no las reciba con demandas y gritos.

 **8:30 P.M.**

La tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente, tan incesante y abrumadora calándoles hasta lo más recóndito de su ser, la mirada fría de Hyuga Hiashi taladraba profundo en sus almas. Un silencio incomodo se hacía presente mientras Hanabi y Hinata hacían esfuerzos sobrehumanos por mantenerse tranquilas. Sentadas alrededor de una gran mesa, adornada con un fino y costoso mantel y con una suave música de violín sonando de fondo ambas aguantaron la respiración.

—Una hora tarde…—El hombre empezó a hablar, su voz se oyó grave y gutural—¿Qué les he dicho sobre la puntualidad?

—P-padre…—Hinata apretó su falda, totalmente cohibida—Es mi c-culpa, yo me entretuve en la bi-biblioteca más de la cuenta.

—Aún siendo ese el caso, no exime a Hanabi de también haber llegado tarde—Sentenció el patriarca mirando a las dos reprobatoriamente—Un Hyuga jamás es impuntual.

Se escuchó un bufido de parte de la menor de la familia—Ya estamos aquí de todas formas.

Hinata tosió discretamente mirándole de reojo, dándole a entender que no hablara demás pues el carácter de su progenitor no era del todo paciente, él no admitiría ningún tipo de falta.

—La forma apropiada de hablar para un Hyuga no es esa, debería pedirle a Ko a que te instruya de nuevo, Hanabi—Hiashi miro a la pequeña con dureza—Pero por esta vez lo dejaré pasar por alto, hay algo más importante de lo que hay que hablar.

Al instante todo atisbo de temor se desvaneció de los ojos de las dos descendientes, curiosas solo atinaron a mirarle esperando a que prosiga.

—En dos días se llevará a cabo una fiesta, asistirán grandes empresarios y socios de la empresa además de invitados especiales—Se enderezó y sacó a relucir su gran porte—Quiero que ustedes dos también vayan.

Los ojos de sus dos hijas se abrieron desmesuradamente, boquearon al mismo tiempo, no sabiendo que decir o hacer más que repetir en su mente una y otra vez esas últimas palabras.

—P-pero…—Habló Hanabi en un vago intento por mantener la compostura.

—N-nunca…—Le siguió Hinata sintiéndose de lo más confundida.

—Sé que nunca les he exigido que asistan a alguna fiesta—Cortó el hombre—Pero esta vez es distinto y les diré el porqué, sobre todo a ti, Hinata.

Por poco y la azabache se cae de la silla al ser nombrada, en su cabeza las cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado rápido. Nunca se había inmiscuido en los asuntos de su padre, mucho menos en la empresa, saber que tendría que asistir a una fiesta llena de desconocidos hacía que su timidez se elevara a niveles catastróficos.

No sería capaz.

—¿A-a-a mí? —Preguntó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—A ti—Confirmó Hiashi mirándola ahora fijamente—Seré directo, quiero presentarte al mundo como mi heredera—Desvió su vista a su otra hija—a la dos, deseo que todos las conozcan.

—¿No es demasiado pronto, padre? Quiero decir—Dijo atropelladamente Hanabi—mi hermana aún no ha terminado sus estudios y yo…

—Hinata está en su último año, conoce bastante sobre el tema—La nombrada se paralizó en su lugar—Y tú, Hanabi, sé que te desenvuelves muy bien en entornos sociales, considero que ambas están más que aptas.

—¿Q-que razón habría para nombrarme la heredera en esa fiesta?

Hyuga Hiashi dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado a su hija mayor—Tenten me ha contado que tienes varias ideas interesantes de negocios—Cruzó los dedos por encima de su barbilla—Pondré a prueba los conocimientos que has adquirido hasta ahora.

La oji perla ahora sí se sintió desfallecer, por dios, anhelaba poder dar a conocer todo lo que había aprendido, pero no de forma tan brusca y rápida, ella esperaba que todo eso se de al terminar sus estudios y ser toda una profesional.

—Aún no estoy c-capacitada…

—¿Entonces huiras? ¿Cómo hace tres años? — La pregunta se clavó en ella con gran intensidad, pudo sentir como su corazón se estrujó dolorosamente, haciendo que su mente recordara cada detalle y escena de su pasado, de la Hinata cobarde e insegura; ingenua e inocente.

Hiashi arrugó el entrecejo sabiendo de sobra que sus palabras provocarían demasiado remordimiento en su hija, pero era algo necesario, ella nunca aceptaría por las buenas de todas formas.

—No…—Susurró Hinata y pudo sentir la dubitativa mirada de su hermana pequeña en su persona—No volveré a huir.

En ese momento el patriarca ocultó su asombró, el aura de Hinata denotaba total seguridad, diciéndole fuerte y claro que ella ya no era la misma; gritándole que había cambiado, que era más valiente y que nadie podía manipularla ni mentirle otra vez. Entrecerró los ojos ante la gama de sensaciones.

—¿Qué tendré que hacer, padre? —Sus tartamudeos habían desaparecido, algo en su interior le decía que lo siguiente que diría su progenitor iba a cambiarle la vida por completo, inhaló profundamente, sea lo que sea ella lo aceptaría, sería un reto para sí misma.

No daría un paso atrás, no después de tanto camino recorrido.

—Te presentaras en la fiesta junto a tu hermana, hablaras y socializaras con todas las personas ahí presentes—Hinata tragó saliva asintiendo en el transcurso—Después de una semana empacarás tus cosas y regresarás a Konoha.

 _Regresarás a Konoha._

El mundo entero le dio vueltas.

—¿Pero porque, padre? —Cuestionó esta vez Hanabi, impresionada y pasmada al mismo tiempo—¿Que tiene esa ciudad para que requiera la presencia de Hinata?

Se oyó un claro suspiro de parte del progenitor—Las sucursales en Konoha están a punto de irse a la quiebra, necesito a alguien que tome las riendas del asunto, ordenaría a Neji pero él se encuentra bastante ocupado con papeleos en EE. UU—Su vista se posó en la oji luna que, tratando de controlar su respiración, jugaba con los dedos de sus manos de forma violenta—¿Entiendes, Hinata? Tramitaré tu transferencia a una universidad de allá y mientras cumples tu último año te encargaras de los detalles de la empresa. Estudiarás y trabajarás al mismo tiempo, no me decepciones.

Ella ya no era consciente de nada a su alrededor, algo punzante le molestaba el corazón y, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, sentía que iba a desmayarse. Había escuchado que no se podía escapar de lo que era tu destino, al parecer ella no podría huir de lo que un día llegó a llamar hogar. Por un breve instante recordó unos ojos azules y un brillante cabello color rubio.

Era inevitable.

La decisión estaba tomada.

Lista o no, iba a embarcarse en un viaje donde el destino la llenaba de buenos y malos recuerdos; más malos que buenos, a decir verdad.

—Hora de ordenar la comida.

— **O—**

 **Día de la fiesta, 19:00 P.M.**

—¡Estás preciosa! —Una Tenten la miraba de la forma más orgullosa que podía, derrochando afecto y un sinfín de emociones, ella tan solo pudo sonreírle tímidamente pasando sus manos por encima de su cabello.

—¿Eso crees?

—No solo lo creo, lo confirmo, lo reafirmo, es una verdad absoluta.

Hinata rio bajito, no dudaba de las palabras de su amiga. Hace un día que había ido con la castaña a probarse unos cuantos vestidos en tiendas de ropa famosas, tras mucho debate y extrañando demasiado a Ino —pues con ella hubiese sido todo más fácil, tenía un gran sentido de la moda—se decidieron por un vestido corto de satén color blanco, sin tirantes que dejaba sus hombros y parte de su espalda descubiertos. Al probárselo se sintió bastante cómoda y no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto.

Tenten le había dicho que ella le maquillaría y le pondría los accesorios necesarios para que queden perfectos con aquella ropa, por lo que, apenas llegó el día siguiente su amiga había hecho acto de presencia en su casa a primera hora de la mañana, con dos pequeñas bolsas que contenían una cantidad generosa de sombras, lápices, rubores y otros objetos que desconocía. La castaña la sentó enfrente de su tocador y con gran paciencia se dispuso a aplicarle todos los productos, entre risas y muchas bromas habían pasado horas y horas en la labor.

—Estoy segura que si Ino te viera gritaría como loca—Tenten rodó los ojos imaginando la situación.

—Es porque ella s-siempre ha sido así de enérgica—Sonrió cálidamente la azabache recordando a la rubia, como la extrañaba, quería verla pronto.

Ante ese pensamiento un intenso escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, mermando toda tranquilidad que sentía. Ese no era un día cualquiera, era _el_ día. Y después de una semana se tendría que ir directo a Konoha, la verdad de esas afirmaciones hizo latir desbocadamente a su corazón. Vería a Ino y Kiba, no tan solo dos o tres veces al año si no regularmente, la distancia que los separaba se recortaría abismalmente, sus dos mejores amigos y ella en un mismo lugar.

 _No todo es tan malo._

Se sintió feliz.

—Pronto la veremos—Tenten puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, Hinata la miró sorprendida—¿Acaso piensas que te dejaría sola en Konoha?

—Oh, Tenten-chan…—La oji perla sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus grandes ojos.

—No llores, Hina, o arruinaras el maquillaje que tanto me ha costado hacerte—Su amiga la abrazó fuerte tras decir esa frase, Hinata correspondió el gesto con entusiasmo.

Cierto, ya no estaba sola, tenía a importantes personas a su lado, personas por las cuales luchar contra viento y marea. A pesar de que en un principio pensó que la castaña no era más que alguien que había contactado su padre para vigilarla, con el tiempo se habían vuelto tan buenas amigas que hacían casi todo juntas, ambas se tenían un gran cariño y compañerismo.

—Bueno—La chica de ojos marrones la tomo de los hombros y la hizo girar hacia el espejo de su cuarto, en cuanto Hinata se vio reflejada en aquel vidrio su boca se abrió levemente—¡Mírate, esta es la Hinata que todos verán en la fiesta!

La azabache se miró intensamente empezando con ese vestido que ambas habían elegido, se ceñía a su delicada cintura como si estuviese hecho para ella, el blanco hacía un hermoso contraste con lo pálido de su piel expuesta. Se había puesto unos tacones negros de talle medio dejando relucir sus largas y estilizadas piernas y una gargantilla color negro adornaba todo su cuello mezclándose con sus oscuros y azulados cabellos. Tenten había optado por hacerle un peinado suelto, amarrando solo dos mechones de su melena por atrás, creando un estilo elegante pero sencillo.

El maquillaje era fenomenal, las sombras se adherían a sus parpados bien difuminadas y marcadas, el color azul era predominante junto con un poco de negro y morado, el delineador era escaso pues su amiga le había dicho que sus ojos de por si ya eran bastante bonitos. Los labios estaban pintados de un tono ligeramente rosado, siendo retocados con unos cuantos brillos por encima.

—Eres increíble…—Comentó Hinata después de varios minutos de verse a sí misma.

—Yo solo he aplicado lo que debe ser aplicado, tu eres a la que le va bien todo—Articuló en respuesta la castaña.

Hinata negó levemente cerrando los ojos. Si ahora podía verse de esta manera era gracias a sus amigos, sin ellos nunca se hubiera atrevido siquiera a salir de su propia burbuja personal, su mediocre zona de confort.

En esos momentos unos suaves toqueteos en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambas, la voz de Ko hizo acto de presencia en el ambiente.

—Hinata-sama, ya es hora.

Dio un brinquito en su lugar sintiendo sus nervios acrecentarse, a su lado su amiga se aclaró la garganta.

—Escucha Hina, no te mentiré, tendrás que esforzarte mucho en esa fiesta—La oji perla asintió—Confió en ti, todos confiamos en ti, hasta tu padre—Tenten elevó la voz ahora mirándola fijamente—Tú puedes, Ino, Hanabi, Kiba y yo te estaremos apoyando… bueno, Kiba quizá esté ahora arrancándose los cabellos junto con Akamaru.

La azabache sonrió divertida al imaginarse aquello, claro, como olvidarlo, si lo primero que había hecho tras enterarse del cambio en su vida fue llamarlo y darle la noticia, recordó como su amigo casi no podía ni hablar de la impresión.

—Ve a por ellos.

Con gran resolución Hinata volvió a asentir. Despidiéndose de su amiga y dirigiéndose a la salida, hizo una nota mental de no cohibirse esa noche, cualquier error era imperdonable, _no tartamudeos_ , nada de pena ni vergüenza, en esa fiesta mostraría el fruto de todo su trabajo.

Al llegar a la limosina Ko la saludo respetuosamente para luego abrirle la puerta, ella le agradeció y se metió al coche. En el camino se dedicó a darse el valor suficiente mientras miraba por la ventana, el cielo nocturno se expandía infinito sobre la ciudad y varias personas iban y venían por las calles, ajenas a lo que vivía. Se dio cuenta que no era más que una minúscula mota en un mundo demasiado grande, donde cada ser viviente vivía o sobrevivía a su forma; donde cada persona tenía su propia historia personal. Ese pensamiento le brindó un extraño sentimiento de bienestar, lo que sea que sucediera esa noche el mundo seguiría girando, no se detendría, el reloj aún marcaría los minutos y los segundos. Nada era eterno, ni siquiera la tristeza.

Vislumbró a lo lejos el gran edificio _Big Ben_ , totalmente extraordinario, emanando de cada una de sus paredes leves destellos radiantes. Su mirada se perdió en la gran infraestructura mientras poco a poco el coche se alejaba. El tiempo pasaba tan lento en esos momentos que podía percibir todo con más nitidez, se instó a si misma a grabar en su mente todos los detalles de Londres, pues pronto dejaría aquel lugar de ensueño. Necesitaba llevar con ella tantos recuerdos como pudiera, tan solo un poco de la esencia de sus avenidas y casas, las recordaría con gran fervor durante toda su estadía en Konoha; cada noche, estaba segura, anhelaría ese lugar, su actual hogar.

Media hora después el automóvil se detuvo, Hinata supo que habían llegado a su destino. Cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y el rostro del asistente personal de su padre la recibió con una reverencia haciéndose a un lado, se dijo que no había vuelta atrás, puso un pie en el piso y luego el otro, se irguió completamente y fue deslumbrada por un ambiente de total elegancia. Una gran mansión pintada de color beige se situaba, imponente, sobre la avenida, en sus puertas abiertas podía verse un gran salón, resguardado por varios guardias. Miró de un lado a otro y se percató de que unas cuantas personas salían también de sus respectivas limosinas para encaminarse hacia allá, por un momento dejó de respirar, ¿cómo su padre era capaz de afrontar semejante situación?

—Hinata-sama, su padre y Hanabi-sama la están esperando dentro—Escuchó decir a Ko y asintió robóticamente. Obligo a sus pies a moverse y a su cuerpo a no temblar de los nervios, tomó su pequeño bolso y lo colgó a la muñeca de su mano derecha. Inhalo y exhaló. Caminando tan bien como podía se acercó lentamente a la entrada, la distancia que la separaba de aquella puerta le pareció más larga de lo normal, sentía su estomago arder con el solo hecho de imaginarse dentro, siendo todo el centro de atención.

Tragó saliva cuando estuvo ya a pocos pasos, el guardia le dirigió una mirada fría mientras se paraba a un lado de él.

Era hora.

 _No tartamudees, no tartamudees._

—Hyuga Hinata—Para gran alivio de ella su voz salió fuerte y clara. Supuso que con solo decir su nombre la dejarían entrar y, efectivamente, así fue, después de recibir una mirada levemente sorprendida del hombre dirigió sus pies destino al magnifico salón.

Al instante en que pudo sentir el aire cálido en su cuerpo paseó su mirada por todo el recinto, el lugar era bastante grande, adornado al más puro estilo inglés. Varios camareros iban y venían con bandejas de las mas caras bebidas, un gran buffet lleno de toda la comida habida y por haber se situaba justo en medio. La cantidad de personas vestidas con caros trajes y vestidos eran la vista principal de aquel evento, algunas reían reunidas en grupos y otras se hallaban sentadas en sus respectivas mesas viendo todo el panorama, pudo reconocer entre ellas varias figuras importantes, algunos actores y políticos de diferentes partes del país.

De pronto se sentía más pequeña, sin embargo, se dijo a si misma un gran _basta_ , definitivamente no estaba allí para sentirse poca cosa, al contrario, debía demostrar toda la seguridad que podía.

—Hinata—Ladeó la cabeza y vio acercarse a su padre, ataviado en su usual y caro traje negro de diseñador, llevando una copa en cada mano. Un gran alivió se hizo presente en su ser al vislumbrar también a su hermana, era lo más cercano a tranquilidad que podía aspirar esa noche.

—Padre, Hanabi-chan—Hizo una reverencia y tomó la bebida que él le extendió.

—Veo que Tenten hizo un gran trabajo—Comentó el patriarca mirándola con total aprobación, la azabache sintió gran alegría ante sus palabras, no sabía como agradecer a su amiga, pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

—Te ves bastante bien, hermana—Hanabi le dedico una sonrisa y ella le correspondió el gesto más que satisfecha. Contempló rápidamente a la pequeña dándose cuenta también de lo bien que se veía, enfundada en un elegante vestido negro, junto a unas zapatillas del mismo color. Adorable era decir poco, su hermanita se veía encantadora.

—Vengan, les presentaré a algunos socios de la empresa.

Hiashi se dirigió hacía una de las mesas del salón ubicadas al fondo siendo seguido por una dubitativa Hinata y una casi indiferente Hanabi, la oji perla elevó la copa a sus labios dando dos largos tragos, inmediatamente le ardió la garganta, no acostumbraba a tomar alcohol, pero por esta vez haría una excepción, gran excepción.

Al llegar a su destino el patriarca habló cordial y animosamente con tres hombres que las saludaron corteses, la azabache supuso que estaban mas que acostumbrados a ese estilo de vida.

—Ellas son mis dos hijas Hinata y Hanabi—Las dos hicieron una reverencia sin pronunciar palabra.

—Estoy verdaderamente encantado de conocerlas, mi nombre es Sarutobi Asuma—Habló el hombre tomando la mano de Hinata y Hanabi y depositando un delicado beso en la superficie de ambas—Ellos son Sarutobi Hiruzen, mi padre, y Uchiha Fugaku—Ambos asintieron a modo de saludo. En la mente de la azabache había quedado grabado el último apellido, _Uchiha_ , igual que su antiguo amigo de instituto…

Inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza, no queriéndole dar más vueltas al asunto.

—Mucho gusto—Dijeron al unísono el par hermanas.

Después de una breve charla con aquellos hombres Hiashi mando a su hija menor junto con Ko a los jardines, la niña había dicho que se sentía supremamente aburrida y que no sería capaz de aguantar demasiado con tanta gente adulta. Dándole unas silenciosas disculpas a Hinata con la mirada se había marchado.

La mayor no pudo recriminarle nada, si ella misma pudiera salir de ese lugar lo haría, pero era consciente de la responsabilidad que recaía sobre sus hombros, su presencia era obligatoria, casi un deber.

Los minutos pasaron y la oji luna era cada vez presentaba a más y más personas, todos le dirigían una mirada de gran fascinación, alabando la forma en que lucía. Contra todo pronóstico se iba adaptando al ambiente, quizá el alcohol estaba haciendo de las suyas en su torrente sanguíneo pero cada vez sonreía y hablaba más naturalmente, se acercaba tranquila y agradecía todos los halagos. Sentía una creciente admiración por si misma, estaba logrando su propósito.

Por otro lado, Hyuga HIashi se hallaba más que complacido con el comportamiento de su hija, la primera impresión lo era todo y Hinata estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo.

—¿Tiene, de casualidad, algunas ideas para implementar en _Hyuga Stores_ cuando se convierta oficialmente en heredera de su familia, Hyuga-san? —Le había preguntado una mujer de unos 40 años de edad; ojos claros y tez blanca, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta y le caía por un hombro.

Hinata asintió levemente notando como su padre se tensaba a su lado, la pregunta ciertamente había tomado por sorpresa a todos los allí presentes que los rodeaban. Hiashi estuvo a punto de hablar por ella, pero se calló abruptamente al escuchar como la voz de su hija se abría paso; suave y sutil.

—Idea concretas no pues aún no se sobre todos los problemas específicos que tiene la empresa de mi padre—Una tenue sonrisa se posó en sus labios y continuó hablando—Pero tengo en claro lo que se debe hacer para aumentar los ingresos, no solo se trata de dejar a cargo a alguien, por más capacitado que esté, se necesita una visión más sistémica, participando activamente en todos los aspectos de la empresa, es un hecho que hoy en día los costos van aumentando progresivamente, si una compañía quiere sobrevivir a los cambios que se van dando cada día en el mundo, deberá adaptarse rápidamente, quien se queda atrapado en el pasado no puede superarse a sí mismo, sucede de igual forma en una empresa pero en mayor escala.

Al termino de su discurso se instaló un intenso silencio entre todos, por supuesto la chica había sorprendido a más de uno, Hiashi por primera vez en su vida no supo que decir. Totalmente presa del pánico Hinata dudó de sus propias palabras, ¿habría dicho algo demasiado malo? Después de todo sus conocimientos se basaban más en lo teórico y en lo que había leído en artículos y libros, la practica era algo en lo que aún no tenía experiencia. Reprimió un suspiro, de pronto comenzaba a pensar que realmente no estaba lista para ese mundo.

—Interesante…—Asuma caminó hacia el gran grupo de personas, había escuchado de casualidad las palabras de la azabache y no pudo evitar que una incesante curiosidad lo invadiera por completo—¿Piensas que no es suficiente con nombrar a un gerente general para que se haga cargo de todas las cuestiones de una empresa?

Hinata boqueó ante la pregunta, siendo testigo de como el hombre se posicionaba frente a ella, mirándola significativamente. Un extraño calor quiso posicionarse en sus mejillas, sin embargo, lo paró.

Respiró profundo, si iba a hacer el ridículo lo iba a hacer completo, no dejaría a medias lo que ella misma había creado.

—Sí, en el pasado era suficiente con nombrar a alguien, pero actualmente no. Decisiones administrativas o financieras no deberían recaer solo sobre una persona.

—¿Sobre quién entonces?

—Sobre todos. Como dije, se necesita una visión más conjunta, un sistema, un trabajo en equipo es menester para lograr los distintos objetivos.

—¿Estás diciendo que un empleado común y corriente puede opinar sobre el rumbo de la empresa en la que trabaja?

—Digo que un empleado común y corriente es tan primordial como la misma empresa, sin empleados no hay empresa y viceversa.

Sarutobi se calló un momento tras esas últimas palabras, un leve brillo se posó en su mirada haciendo que sonría con verdadera honestidad.

—Vaya, Hiashi, ¡te la tenías bien guardada! —Comenzó a reír solo haciendo que el aludido lo mire con desconcierto—¿Cuántos años es que tienes, pequeña?

—20 años—Respondió la oji perla siendo consciente de como la mirada de todos se posaba en su persona.

—A esa edad yo solo pensaba en salir de fiesta y ligar chicas—Volvió a carcajearse el moreno provocando que un leve rubor imposible de evitar se agolpara en las mejillas de Hinata.

—Asuma, no es el lugar propicio para hablar sobre tu pasado—Hablo al fin el patriarca de la familia Hyuga, el impacto que tuvo hace un momento iba disminuyendo siendo reemplazado por una minúscula emoción al haber escuchado a su hija, estaba seguro que no solo él sino todos los allí presentes sentían lo mismo: sorpresa.

—Cualquier lugar es propicio para hablar sobre fiestas y chicas, viejo amigo—Le guiñó Asuma y el incómodo y silencioso ambiente que había desapareció por completo, las personas se relajaron y tomaron de sus copas.

Hinata sintió gran alivio en su corazón, por poco y le daba un patatús, parecía que estaba en un examen de la universidad, solo que esta vez las preguntas no eran escritas y no sabías que estudiar, era una verdadera prueba de destreza y conocimiento. Reunida allí con grandes magnates, no comprendía de qué manera aún seguía de pie dándoles la cara. Como un pequeño animal recién nacido frente a feroces bestias.

Cerró los ojos, la comparación le produjo nerviosismo.

—¡Brindemos!—Alzó la copa el moreno frente a todos—Por todas las personas aquí presentes, pero, sobre todo, por la gran revelación de esta noche, Hyuga Hinata, hija de Hyuga Hiashi y su heredera—La aludida abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin saber qué hacer, el corazón le latió dos veces más rápido—Estoy más que ansioso por trabajar contigo en un futuro, no dudo que harás grandes cosas—Terminó de hablar dirigiéndole una sonrisa llena de aprobación.

—Por Hinata-san y su destreza.

—¡Por Hyuga Hinata y su gran belleza!

—¡Por la familia Hyuga!

Un coro de aplausos llenó el ambiente y Hinata llevó una mano hacia su boca sintiendo un gran cumulo de emociones, pudo ver a lo lejos a su hermana menor aplaudiendo de igual forma, dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas, fue testigo de la mirada orgullosa de su progenitor mientras levantaba su copa hacia ella. Contuvo el júbilo de su corazón pues no sabía si lo que estaba viviendo pertenecía a uno de sus sueños o si era la realidad, _su_ realidad. Una en donde, al fin, estaba logrando resplandecer con luz propia.

Nada podía compararse a lo que sentía en esos momentos, ni todo el dinero del mundo le brindarían el gozo de saberse aceptada; por su hermana, por su padre, por todos. Llegaron a su mente los días en que se la pasaba encerrada en su casa, casi sin vida, esperando que algo la colme, que alguien aceptara su valía, diciéndose una y otra vez que no era lo suficientemente buena para algo, para nadie, llenándose de culpa y remordimiento por ser tan inútil y torpe.

Había salido de ese oscuro túnel hacia la luz, magnifica y refulgente. Oh, cuanto tuvo que soportar, cuanto tuvo que recorrer y llorar para lograr llegar a esa etapa de su vida, estaba llena de cicatrices, pero todas valían la pena, todo valía la pena si ahora podía ser ella misma sin remordimiento alguno.

Sonrió lo más honestamente que pudo.

Era Hinata, Hyuga Hinata, la verdadera.

—Vaya, vaya, parece que he llegado demasiado tarde a la gran fiesta—Hinata dirigió su aún sonriente rostro a la nueva persona que había aparecido en el lugar, vistiendo un traje gris junto a unos mocasines, parando y saludando con gran entusiasmo a todos, incluso a su impasible padre.

—Siempre eres así, te pierdes todo lo bueno, Jiraiya—Comentó Asuma con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—No puedes culparme ¡mis libros no se escriben solos! Verás es imprescindible recopilar información…—El moreno rodó los ojos y, a su lado, Hiashi atinó a suspirar resignado.

—Como sea, brindábamos por esta hermosa chica—Soltó directo Sarutobi señalando hacía la curvilínea figura de la azabache que inmediatamente dio un leve salto por la sorpresa, un poco avergonzada por el adjetivo.

Sus ojos perla se conectaron con los de Jiraiya y un leve cosquilleo en su interior se hizo presente.

—Mucho gusto, hermosa señorita—El peliblanco se dirigió hacia ella y en un rápido movimiento tomo una de sus manos, la sonrisa que le brindo la hizo estremecerse pues la examinaba por completo de arriba abajo.

—E-el… el gusto es mío—Hinata se maldijo internamente por haber tartamudeado un poco, ¡¿pero que tenía este hombre que la veía tan intensamente?!

—Tu eres…

La azabache se liberó automáticamente de su agarre haciendo una leve reverencia—Mi nombre es Hyuga Hina…

— _¡Ero-sennin!_

Al momento tanto ella como todos trataron de buscar el lugar de donde provenía esa voz sin éxito alguno, algo en Hinata hizo que diera dos pasos atrás, su intuición estaba disparándose a niveles colosales indicándole que huyera rápido de allí, más no le hizo caso, sus pies se quedaron plantados y quietos en el mismo lugar mientras veía todo lentamente.

—¡No me llames así, mocoso! —Jiraiya dejó el lugar donde se encontraba la azabache para luego suspirar y dirigirse a todos—Quisiera presentarles a alguien especial, mi nieto—Sonrió con orgullo mientras se dirigía al frente—¡Ven acá y preséntate, Naruto!

—¿Naruto? —Interrogó Hiashi alzando una ceja.

 _No, por favor…_

Hinata sintió como le faltaba el aire.

No _podía_ ser cierto.

No _debía_ ser cierto.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon y colándose entre la gente una cabellera rubia terminada en puntas se vislumbró; emergiendo entre todos unos intensos ojos azules se hicieron presentes en la escena

—¡Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto _'dattebayo_ , mucho gusto! —Una jovial, radiante y conocida sonrisa fue todo lo que Hinata necesitó para darse cuenta de que si era cierto.

 _Él_ estaba allí, de perfil.

Se obligó a aspirar todo el aire que pudo, que cruel que podía ser dios, el destino o lo que sea que hizo que ellos dos coincidieran en aquella fiesta.

—¡Naruto, cuanto tiempo! —Asuma le dio unas palmadas en el hombro siendo felizmente recibidas por el rubio.

—¡Asuma-san!

Un leve apretón de manos entre los dos fue suficiente para que Hinata despertara de su aturdimiento, horrible aturdimiento. Mordiéndose el labio inferior supuso que no pasaría mucho tiempo sin ser notada, después de todo el principal centro de atención esa noche era ella. Dio dos pasos al frente, esos mismos que había retrocedido hace un momento.

No, definitivamente no huiría. Nunca más huiría. Aún con el chico que había roto en mil pedazos su corazón frente a ella, daría la cara, pues así es como quería vivir su vida, no más esconderse dentro de su mente.

 _Ino-chan, kiba-kun y Tenten-chan están conmigo…_

No en cuerpo, pero si en mente, ellos la estaban acompañando brindándole toda la confianza y valentía que podían. Si flaqueaba ahora después de haber hecho lo que había hecho esa noche, y de haber recibido esa única mirada orgullosa de parte de su padre, no sería digna de nada.

Uzumaki Naruto no la desestabilizaría como antaño, no se lo permitiría. Ahora no eran más que dos desconocidos, esa era la única verdad.

—Entonces hagamos un nuevo brindis, con Naruto aquí presente la fiesta está más que completa—Asuma Sarutobi sonrió con toda la buena gana del mundo.

—¡Alza tu copa Hiashi, viejo amargado! —Exclamó Jiraiya haciendo que todo el mundo riera y el aludido le dirigiera una mirada matadora. —¡Por mí y Naruto!

—Serás idiota—Articuló el patriarca Hyuga de forma monocorde y lenta, cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos Hinata pudo vislumbrar fuerte decisión en ellos—Por la familia Hyuga…—Su vista se dirigió hacia su hija mayor, haciendo que esta volviera a sentir una burbujeante emoción mezclada con ansiedad—Y por mis dos hijas, Hinata y Hanabi.

—¿Eh? —Naruto ladeó la cabeza hacia Hiashi después de aquellas palabras—¿ _Ero-sennin_ , que… que acaba de decir ese viejo? —Habló bajo recibiendo una mirada confundida de parte de su abuelo.

—Claro, claro, eso ni negarlo—Asuma se dirigió nuevamente hacia el blondo para pasar su brazo por encima de sus hombros, Naruto lo miró extrañado mientras este lo giraba hacia el otro lado—¡Por las nuevas generaciones! —Alzó su copa nuevamente, hasta lo más alto—Por Hyuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto.

 _Hinata._

La cabeza del rubio estuvo a punto de explotar ante ese nombre.

—¡Eso es! —Jiraiya imitó la acción con suma emoción.

—Hinata-san, ¿tiene algunas palabras para brindar esta noche? —Naruto volteó bruscamente hacia la persona que había hecho esa pregunta, al ver que no le hacia el menor caso optó por seguir la dirección de su mirada, poco a poco, lentamente, hasta que sus ojos cielo se posaron en una figura que se erguía entre todos, acercándose frente a él a pasos firmes y constantes. Al momento toda la tranquilidad que poseía se derrumbó, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la visión.

—Brindo por todos los aquí presentes…—Esa voz caló hondo en el corazón del rubio que, sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo, no hacía más que verla totalmente impactado—Y brindo por un deslumbrante y exitoso futuro.

Sin más todos chocaron sus copas contra las de los demás, comentando y halagando.

Hinata bebió un sorbo lentamente, notando como una intensa mirada azulina se clavaba en ella, escudriñándola sin descanso alguno.

Demostrando no tener ni un atisbo de duda puso su bebida en una mesa y elevo su mirada perlada hasta la de él.

—Hinata…

Ella le dedicó una ligera sonrisa en respuesta.

Porque ya no había nada en común entre ellos, porque su historia había terminado por completo hace tres años, porque ya no existía razón para resucitar un sentimiento que había quedado muerto en el pasado… o eso pensaba Hinata.

"— _Lo que si todos tienen es un lado tremendamente oscuro y siniestro Hinata, créeme, la gente no es tan buena como piensas."_

" _Amor estúpido, conocido por nadar._

 _Propenso a aferrarse y arruinar todo."_

* * *

Vaya, vaya, pero que has dicho Hinata? ¡No soy cruel! (muajajaja!) solamente amo el drama :3

 **Guest** : Wow! Que feliz me haces xD, gracias por tu review, me animó bastante :D

 **laryssa1234** : Thank you, hahaha, I love that you like it! Yandere? Who knows ... Naruto is a box of surprises! XD the poems try to respond to the emotions that are in the chapter :3 thanks for your review, I hope you keep reading me :D!

 **Jess** : Gracias por tus palabras :3 y sí, toda acción tiene una consecuencia, no se puede salir bien librado cuando haz hecho cosas que dañan a otras personas :3, espero que me sigas leyendo :D!

 **Ladyanonimous** : espero que este cap haya colmado tus espectativas xD, gracias por tu review! n.n

 **GreekMoonlight** : Y vaya transformación, me cosquillearon los dedos de tan solo escribirlo :3... hahaha, aún no he escrito al 100% su reencuentro, he dejado que la intriga haga su trabajo en este cap, así que ese estremecimiento en ti aún seguira latente xD en fin, gracias por dejarme tu precioso review :D!

 **cookieval7** : Exacto! cuando Naruto empezó a poner las fotos de Hinata por todo su cuarto fue el momento cúspida de su temprana obsesión, es el comienzo de algo que Naruto no sabrá detener :3 gracias por tu review, saludos! n.n

 **UchihaDei** : Hahaha, esta de sobra decir que el fic no será particularmente dulce con nuestro Narutin xD saludos igualmente, gracias por tu review!

 **Hf any** : Perder es decir poco :3 hahaa como me encanta escribir a este Naruto xDD gracias por tus palabras, he aqui la actualización espero que te haya gustado n.n! saludos :D

 **Hinatalover4ever** : Que felicidad! :D la canción es particulamente hermosa, vi que encajaba totalmente con mi fic y quise ponerla n.n hahaha si, es bastante difícil escribir las partes de Naruto, estoy lidiando con el hecho de como hacer que todo pase a su tiempo y de forma natural, me alegra que este cumpliendo ese objetivo, gracias por tus grandiosas palabras de animo! :D espero que este cap te haya gustado de igual forma n.n, saludos!

 **Karito** : Todas tus interrogantes seran aclaradas a su tiempo, quiza una ya se aclaró un poco con este último cap xD, gracias por tu review n.n!

Ufff, inmensas gracias por todos sus preciosos reviews :D, me han animado demasiado y han hecho que crezcan las ganas en mi de escribir mucho mejor :D (espero que se note el fruto de mi trabajo xD)

Con este cap inicia una nueva etapa, no descarto que seguiran habiendo POV's de cada personaje después de todo quiero mostrar cada uno de sus pensamientos :D, he quedado más que satisfecha con este capitulo, he querido dar a entender un mensaje: siempre hay salida, creanme. Plasme un poco de mis propios sentimientos y pensamientos pues yo de igual forma pase por algo similar... pero bueno, no estamos aqui para hablar sobre mi sino sobre nuestra hermosa Hinata xD.

¿Qué pasará con Naruto y Hinata ahora?

¿Qué habrá pasado con Naruto en esos largos tres años?

Me dije a mi misma que ''reencontrarlos'' tan pronto no sería muy buena idea. asi que decidi dejar que pasen algunos años, así tengo más material y puedo escribir mejor con respecto a nuestro Naruto :3

Se acercan capitulos angustiosos e intensos :D

Por cierto cualquier detalles incongruente que lean creanme que no es así, se aclarará xD.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, estare esperando ansiosa sus respuestas n.n nos veremos en el próximo cap! n.n

Quizá tarde un poco en actualizar pues viene una semana de examenes para mi en la universidad, pero no se preocupen, aún si tengo que escribir un poco cada día no tardare demasiado, no quiero que pierdan el hilo de la historia :3, ademas de que escribir me desestresa, definitivamente no les hare esperar mucho xD.

En fin, sin nada mas que agregar, me despido :D.


	6. Do I Wanna Know?

¡Hola a todas y todos!

Siento que han pasado semanas sin actualizar xD, (la universidad te vuelve más vieja ahh...) y eso que solo demore unos cuantos días más, pero bueno hahaha, soy asi de exagerada. Infinitas gracias por esperar cada nuevo cap, me alegra muchisimo que les este gustando la historia, me encanta escribirla. Sin nada más que decir, que empiece el show! Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo! :D

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama. :3

Enjoy.

* * *

Capítulo 6.

" _Oh, volvamos al principio,_

 _no sabes lo encantadora que eres."_

La luz del atardecer se abría paso en el cielo de Londres, tan lento y fugaz al mismo tiempo que las horas se convertían en efímeros minutos. El paisaje se asemejaba a un lienzo, pintado con los más finos óleos en una finísima tela, peatones se paraban en el gran puente _Millenium Bridge_ de la gran ciudad para poder apreciar la hermosa vista; los colores rosas, violetas y naranjas se fundían en ese infinito espacio y un inevitable coro de murmullos se colaba por el ambiente. La imagen era digna de fotografiar con la grandiosa _Catedral de San Pablo_ de fondo dejando relucir su estructura, bien cuidada y simétrica.

Los crepúsculos ingleses eran, sin duda, los mejores.

Sin embargo, aquello no era lo único magnifico de la urbe, los aeropuertos constituían otra maravilla arquitectónica, con seis en total Londres se erguía como la capital con más tráficos de vuelo en el mundo, sus ciudadanos viajaban por todo el globo terráqueo en búsqueda de una ansiada diversión o, simplemente, por cuestiones laborales, después de todo a pesar de lo mágico que resultaba vivir allí el respirar nuevos aires no venía nada mal.

En una de las instalaciones de la terminal de _Gatwick_ se podía vislumbrar una gran mata de pelo negro entremezclado con sutiles pero atrayentes destellos índigos, la portadora de tan único cabello se hallaba parada esperando su vuelo, su corazón latiendo a ratos tan alocado que pareciera querer salírsele del pecho. Ya se había cumplido una semana después de _aquella_ fiesta y no podía aún asimilar los hechos, no quería ni debía pensar demás en el asunto por lo que quiso obligarse a sí misma a cerrar el tema por completo en su mente, había problemas mucho mayores después de todo.

Aún así, a veces resultaba imposible que algunas preguntas vinieran con demasiada intensidad a su cabeza, instalándose tan profundo que desordenaba toda su línea de ideas. Parecía mas un sueño —o pesadilla en todo caso—lo que le había sucedido. ¡Era un pasado enterrado! Más, ahí estaba, filoso y mortificante, diciéndole que más que pasado era un presente, constante y casi funesto; un presente con rubios cabellos brillantes como el sol y ojos tan intensamente azules como el fondo del océano. Aun recordaba esa mirada llena de confusión que le dedicó, como si ella no fuese real sino una mera imagen creada por sí mismo, una ilusión… ese pensamiento la hizo desvariar, ¿por qué se veía tan impactado? Ella también se había hallado bastante sorprendida del cambio en sus facciones —los años habían hecho su trabajo— pero no hasta el punto de quedarse totalmente estupefacta, era Uzumaki Naruto después de todo, pase el tiempo que pase estaba segura que seguiría con esa aura enérgica que lo caracterizaba.

Pasó una mano por sus parpados, masajeándolos suavemente.

No entendía del todo aquella actitud del blondo, al verlo se había llenado de cuestionamientos —algunos bastante incoherentes— y un sinfín de imágenes sobre su pasado la acompañaron después, mientras se sumergía en sus sueños. Se había enterado que el hombre llamado Jiraiya era un escritor bastante famoso a nivel mundial y que por eso había sido invitado al festejo, el peliblanco, a su vez, lo había invitado a _él_ , su adorado nieto. Todo tenía bastante lógica viéndolo de ese modo, su mismo padre le había dicho que asistirían invitados especiales.

Desde que había entrelazado su mirada con el Uzumaki este se le había quedado mirando todo el transcurso de la fiesta, muchas personas fueron a saludarla deseándole éxitos y ella tan solo les sonreía con gran amabilidad, más que feliz por el rumbo que había tomado todo. Era totalmente consciente de como cada movimiento que hacía, incluso el de simplemente parpadear, era analizado por el rubio con suma atención, a cada paso que daba podía sentir esos orbes azulinos pegados a su espalda como una sombra; grande y aterradora. Poco a poco se iba sintiendo presa y cohibida, por primera vez su corazón había actuado junto a su cerebro diciéndole un fuerte y claro _aléjate_. Y les hizo caso, por dios que sí, aún en contra de sus propios principios, pues según su lógica no veía nada malo en establecer una breve conversación formal con él —tan formal como se pudiera, tomando en cuenta lo que había pasado entre ellos dos—, la Hyuga Hinata de ahora no tenía porqué ocultarse o huir de nuevo.

Sin embargo, por esa noche, se dijo que no tendría ningún tipo de contacto con el ojiazul. Costándole horrores se instó a ignorarlo una y otra vez, notando la silenciosa suplica que emanaba de Naruto, quizá no estaba lista, quizá nunca estaría lista para acercársele como antaño, podía dedicarle sonrisas fingidas, charlas superficiales o miradas agradecidas pero ese era el tope de su propio limite, no volvería a confiar en él ni en esa sonrisa, bastante había avanzado con ella misma como para botar todo eso al caño, además, ahora tenía un deber que cumplir, su padre había dejado en sus manos la recuperación de las sucursales de _Hyuga Stores_ en Konoha y no lo defraudaría.

Era el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su vida, lejos de Londres, definitivamente el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto no cabía en sus planes, aunque su estomago se revolviese con tan solo pensarle y su mente le traicione recordándole todo lo que dio por él, seguiría su camino.

 _Lo he superado, ya lo he superado._

Pensó para si misma, autoconvenciéndose pues era todo lo que podía hacer.

— _Vuelo 3426, favor de abordar por la puerta 3_ —Hinata elevó la vista hacía uno de los parlantes que se podían divisar en lo alto de las paredes del aeropuerto, escuchando atentamente la instrucción. Ese era su vuelo, el que había estado esperando hace más de quince minutos. Suspiró, algo se clavó en ella cuando la oración terminó, un incesante y abrumador sentimiento de incomodidad. A leguas su intuición no le decía nada bueno y por más que quisiese rebatirle no tenía argumentos, se compadeció de si misma, su primer trabajo en la empresa de su familia no sería nada fácil tanto laboral como sentimentalmente, sin contar con la nueva universidad a la que asistiría, llena de gente y profesores extraños; como todo en su vida tendría que luchar demasiado.

Acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja e inhalando profundamente se dirigió hacia su destino, Tenten le había dicho que le alcanzaría después por lo que tenía que lidiar con la soledad de aquel vuelo, por suerte se había traído varios libros sobre administración, mismos que leería con gran fascinación para matar todo el tiempo posible. Viró y fue testigo de la fila de gente que se formaba justo enfrente de ella, no le gustaban las multitudes en demasía por lo que pronto se vio visiblemente avergonzada, ni siquiera hace tres años, al abordar un avión hacia Londres, se había sentido de esa incipiente forma, definitivamente el único punto a favor de toda esa cadena de hechos era que Kiba e Ino la estarían esperando allá.

 _Dame las fuerzas necesarias, Hanabi-chan._

Y con ese último pensamiento dio un sincero adiós a Inglaterra y a las preciadas personas que dejaba atrás, recordando como su pequeña hermana le había sonreído en señal de despedida, deseándole grandes victorias.

"— _Demuéstrale a nuestro padre que puedes con eso y mucho más."_

— **O—**

—¿Estás seguro, Sasuke?

— _Me lo dijo mi propio padre, Naruto, no veo la razón por la que mentiría._

Dejó escapar un suspiro, lleno de alivio y ansiedad.

—Dilo una vez más, _teme._

— _Vete a la mierda, dobe, no voy a repetir nada._

—¡Solo una vez más _'dattebayo_!

Se escuchó un roncó gruñido desde el otro lado de la línea producto del enojo y fastidio que sentía su interlocutor.

—… _El padre de Hinata decidió mandarla de vuelta a Konoha a hacerse cargo de las sucursales de la empresa de su familia._

" _Mandarla de vuelta."_

Un placentero calor le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Júbilo, gozo, placer, felicidad, ¿cuántos sinónimos podían existir para abarcar a profundidad el sentimiento en su interior? Por más que los recitase un millón de veces jamás serían suficientes, nada englobaría por completo lo que su corazón, mente y alma sentían en esos momentos. Hermosos momentos en donde ese órgano palpitante no le cabía en el pecho de tanta emoción.

Oh destino, cruel y magnifico a la vez…

—Creo que… debo colgar ya, Sasuke—Tragó duro, por más sorprendente que suene ya no sabía que decir, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

— _Espera, antes, déjame decirte esto—_ La voz de su amigo hizo que su mente despertara un poco, llamando a su lógica, esa que estaba a punto de perder a causa de la incesante exaltación que burbujeaba en su interior. — _Naruto…—_ Resopló sonoramente, casi desesperado ante la lentitud, deseó que el pelinegro terminase de hablar tan rápido como fuese posible, no sabía cuánto más sería capaz de aguantar— _No te recomiendo que la busques, mucho menos que intentes tener contacto con ella._

Quiso reír sarcásticamente ante el comentario. ¡Claro! Lo anotaría con total paciencia y entrega en su lista de cosas que hacer para luego ignorarlo vilmente.

—Nos vemos, _teme._ —Colgó rápido sin querer seguirle oyendo.

Una vez que dejó caer su celular en la mesa de su comedor soltó un grito de euforia, el eco de su voz resonó en la totalidad de su departamento y quizá, hasta los pasillos del enorme edificio en el que vivía. Llevó sus dos manos a los lados de su cabeza para despeinar por completo sus cabellos, sonriendo y saltando por cada espacio vacío de su sala, en un afán por calmar su alocado corazón, el remolino de emociones hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara sin reparo alguno.

En su mente un nombre se repetía una y otra vez, vivamente, aplastando cada gramo de cordura que tenía, ¿Qué le importaba de todas formas? Haría añicos cada atisbo de sensatez y prudencia con tal de poder, por fin, dar rienda suelta a sus alocados sentimientos, esas sensaciones tan extraordinarias que se agolpaban cada vez con mayor fuerza en él hacían que un brillo y una sonrisa bobalicona se instalase en su rostro, donde incluso las marcas en sus mejillas parecían haber cobrado vida.

—Oh, Hinata—Se mojó los labios resecos, sintiendo el aire frio en esa zona—Volverás—Rio quedo ante su afirmación.

 _Mi Hinata._

Era tan _jodidamente_ perfecto que pensó que todo, absolutamente todo había valido la pena. Los tres años y algo más que había pasado sin la presencia de _ella_ habían sido un caos total, una ruina en su interior, un océano que se secaba día a día. A diario sentía una intensa opresión en el pecho, la recordaba a cada segundo y soñaba despierto con su imagen mientras estaba en la universidad, sus largos y delicados cabellos lo atormentaban en las noches: queriendo estampar su nariz en ellos e inhalar el dulce aroma que desprendían hasta quedarse satisfecho —aunque dudaba de si eso fuera posible—. Se despertaba exaltado y luego se daba cuenta de que estaba solo, o, mejor dicho, que ella no se encontraba a su lado _, como debía ser._ Era un tortura y muerte constante el saber que _su_ Hinata estaba lejos de él, sin tener posibilidad alguna de observarla o escucharla.

Pero entonces sucedió, tan imposible como le parecía, la había vuelto a ver y se veía tan hermosa y primorosa que tuvo que reunir todo su autocontrol para no abrazarle, acariciar sus pómulos con suavidad y nunca más dejarla ir.

Bendecía a aquel viejo pervertido que le había invitado a esa fiesta llena de personas aburridas, en un principio no quiso ir, pero luego de una extensa charla con su abuelo, donde él le convencía de que eso le ayudaría a su carrera, accedió. Casi a regañadientes había aceptado el boleto de vuelo hacía la ciudad de Londres y una vez allí se ocupó de vestir y lucir adecuadamente, aún así no se había salvado de los coscorrones o chancletazos de parte de su antecesor, diciéndole que no debía vestir tan de naranja y que un traje más sobrio y elegante era el adecuado. Bufó. Cómo odiaba tanta formalidad, ni siquiera en la clase de Kakashi Hatake, su profesor de _Manejo estratégico de Marketing,_ donde se exigía llevar corbata y traje para las exposiciones o prácticas, había hecho semejante cosa.

Más ese no era punto, lo verdaderamente importante era que cuando llegó —demasiado tarde cabe recalcar, ese viejo se había quedado ligando con algunas mujeres en las avenidas— y la vio, todo tuvo sentido. Después de saludar a la persona que más admiraba en esos momentos, Sarutobi Asuma, y hacer un brindis pudo escuchar _ese_ nombre. _Hyuga Hinata_ , habían dicho y como un poseso había volteado la vista para ser testigo del ser más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra, ataviada en un corto vestido blanco y con su largo, extremadamente largo y sedoso cabello cayéndole por la espalda, casi pierde el equilibrio ante la visión. Era ella, más madura, más mujer, más _todo._

Pudo sentir como un ligero sonrojo se posicionaba en sus mejillas ante el pensamiento.

—Perfecta…—Susurró rompiendo el silencio de su departamento.

Su brillante piel y sus tersos labios, aquellos hombros y espalda expuestos junto a esas largas y níveas piernas. No pudo reprimirse más, la siguió con la vista en toda la velada, cuidando de que nadie se percatara de su actitud, mucho menos el prepotente de su padre, Hyuga Hiashi, que le había mandado una mirada llena de frialdad y advertencia. Lo que pudo vislumbrar lo había atontado por completo, la Hinata que veía distaba de la que recordaba —incluso en las fotos y videos que tenía—, hablaba con mas seguridad, miraba fijamente a los ojos y sonreía con total libertad, en todo el tiempo que la había oteado pocos sonrojos hicieron presencia en sus mejillas, sin embargo eso no le produjo disgusto ni desilusión alguna sino todo lo contrario, no hubiera soportado verla ruborizarse frente a alguien que no fuera él.

De hecho, no lo hubiera permitido.

 _Porque nadie la merece._

Entonces, en ese mismo momento, una furia intensa nació en su interior, después de analizar a fondo la situación en tiempo récord: Había habido personas —sobre todo hombres—que se acercaban a felicitarle y llenarle de halagos, quiso golpear las paredes ante tal revelación de su mente, él había estado allí tan prendado de ella que sentía morirse con tan solo tenerla a pocos centímetros y, en cambio, esos imbéciles se le habían puesto enfrente sin reparo alguno, tan estúpidamente sonrientes.

—No saben nada _'ttebayo._

¿Qué sabían ellos?

Solo veían a la Hinata superficial.

No la conocían, no tanto como él.

En las horas que restaban, entre saludos y conversaciones casuales con algunos empresarios, se dedicó a mirarla y apreciarla tan embelesado que el tiempo, literalmente, había pasado volando, cuando menos se lo espero su abuelo le llevaba a rastras por el salón argumentando que ya era hora de irse, no pudo hablarle ni despedirse y lamentaba eso con todo su ser. Maldita elite oportunista que podía tenerla todo el tiempo, maldito Jiraiya por darle ese cuenco de agua en medio de su propio desierto, pero no haberle permitido beber adecuadamente de su interior.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia su cuarto mientras era victima de los recuerdos, tanto los de su pasado como los sucedidos en el día de esa fiesta. Al abrir la puerta y adentrarse dentro de su pieza se desparramó por completo en el piso, boca arriba, elevando las comisuras de sus labios a medida que veía cada foto de _ella._ No había casi ningún espacio que se pudiera reconocer como pared, todo era abarcado por su omnipresencia, un paisaje hecho a mano donde la principal vista era Hinata, desde sus ojos hasta la punta de sus pies, no importaba cuanto viera esas fotografías, _nunca era suficiente_. Tenia la necesidad —insana necesidad—de saber todo de aquella chica azabache, en su ansia había recolectado tanta información como podía, preguntándole ciertas cosas a Sasuke, viendo cada archivo, texto o video que ella tenía; tres años no habían pasado en vano para él, además de enfrascarse en sus estudios se metió por completo en la tarea de descubrir cada pequeño detalle acerca de la ojiperla, lo que halló lo maravilló.

Varios días recordaba toda la tristeza y dolor por el que había pasado Hinata y aquello lo hacía sentirse tan tremendamente mal que lloraba en la soledad de su apartamento, el daño que él mismo le había causado y que quería enmendar… la amaba, la adoraba, Uzumaki Naruto se halló a si mismo profesándole un intenso amor a la azabache, sus sentimientos se intensificaban día con día hasta el punto de volverlo loco. Anhelaba y deseaba fundirse con ella, su imaginación le jugaba tantas malas bromas que la veía en todos lados, se daba placer a si mismo fantaseando que eran las manos de Hinata, _su_ Hinata, subiendo y bajando deseosas a lo largo de toda su excitación.

 **La necesitaba.**

Como el aire, precisaba estar a su lado, tres malditos años habían sido suficientes, por obra de _quien sabe qué_ , por fin la había encontrado. E independientemente de lo que le haya dicho su mejor amigo no la iba a dejar por nada del mundo. Nadie la alejaría de él otra vez.

Como que se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto.

En ese momento el rubio analizó la información que le había proveído Sasuke: Hinata vendría otra vez a la ciudad de Konoha a ver las cuestiones organizacionales de la compañía de su familia; eso significaba que ella había estudiado algo en relación al manejo de empresas. Cerró los ojos y trató de deducir el porqué, quizá la oji luna había elegido la misma carrera que él o alguna rama afín… Aquel simple razonamiento produjo que su sonrisa se ensanchara más, no cabía de felicidad, incluso en eso era un miserable suertudo, la lista de cosas en común entre ellos dos se ampliaba a un ritmo apresurado y satisfactorio.

Pronto iniciaría su plan de acción.

—Solo espérame, Hinata-chan…

— **O—**

Dejó caer sus maletas al piso mientras inspeccionaba todo el lugar con la mirada.

—¡Oh por dios! Hinata, esto es, literalmente, ¡el paraíso!

—¡Mierda! Mi casa es una auténtica pocilga al lado de esto.

Hinata solamente se llevó una mano a su sien mientras negaba con la cabeza, esos eran Ino y Kiba que, tan explosivos como siempre, gritaban a los cuatro vientos todo lo que sentían y pensaban.

—La verdad es que yo… no hubiera querido esto—Murmuró y algo en sus propias palabras le caló hondo, removiendo su interior. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella sola con tanto espacio? Un departamento común y corriente le bastaba y sobraba. Sin más preámbulos se dedico a pasear su vista por cada rincón de ese enorme _penthouse_ que su propio padre le había reservado desde Londres; argumentándole que si no lo aceptaba su imagen como heredera de la familia Hyuga iba a caer en picada.

Empezó con las blancas puertas de los cuatro cuartos —demasiados para su gusto— finamente acabadas y relucientes, siguió con los otros dos baños, totalmente limpios y espaciosos. Dio un vistazo hacia el cuarto principal y casi cae de espaldas ante tanta magnificencia, el impresionante dormitorio tenía una salida directa hacia la terraza, esa misma que estaba adornada con varias macetas y los muebles necesarios para, fácilmente, dejarse absorber por la comodidad y tranquilidad que ofrecía. La enorme sala era otro espectáculo, los sillones tan pulcramente ordenados y los distintos cuadros abstractos le daban un aire sofisticado. El lugar era de película, no le sorprendería que hayan grabado un video musical o _film_ allí.

—Vamos Hina—La voz de Kiba la despertó de su escrutinio y volteando a verlo se encontró con su radiante sonrisa, todos sus colmillos expuestos—Además no siempre estarás sola, ¿verdad, peli teñida?

—¡¿Qué me has dicho?! —La rubia le dio un certero golpe en la cabeza haciendo que el otro se retuerza de dolor, maldiciéndola por lo bajo—El idiota tiene razón, Hina-chan, ahora que, por fin estas de vuelta, créeme, pasaremos mucho tiempo juntas—Se acercó a la azabache con ojos brillantes y sonrisa contenta—¡Iremos de compras todo el día y veremos series y películas hasta el cansancio!

—¿Y yo? —Replicó Kiba interponiéndose entre las dos, un ligero chichón hacía acto de presencia en lo alto de su testa—¿Y tenten? ¿Acaso quieres acaparar tu sola a Hinata?

—Por favor—Ino rodó los ojos—Pocas veces fui a visitarla a Londres, en cambio tú y Tenten la vieron mucho más.

—¡Eres una…!

Los dos se enfrascaron en una discusión por ver con quien se quedaría Hinata, podía sentirse el aura de pelea que emanaban y las miradas que se dirigían contenían fuego puro, la azabache se halló demasiado cohibida por la intensidad de sus dos amigos, por poco y parecían dos padres divorciados peleándose por la potestad de su adorada hija. Suspiró, apenas y había llegado al aeropuerto fue recibida con gritos emocionados y constantes abrazos de parte de ambos, fue consciente de como la gente alrededor se les quedaba viendo extrañamente. En definitiva, su llegada a Konoha había sido de todo menos silenciosa.

—Ino-chan, Kiba-kun, por favor—Les sonrió cariñosamente—P-podemos salir todos juntos y divertirnos—Alzó sus dos manos lentamente y, de forma afectuosa, las posiciono en la cabeza de cada uno, acercándolos a ella, en un gesto tan íntimo y adorable que ambos no pudieron evitar que un ligero sonrojo se apodere de sus mejillas—Además… ¡e-estoy muy feliz de poder verlos de nuevo!

—Oh, Hina—Los ojos de la ojiazul se llenaron de lágrimas—¡Eres tan linda! —Se lanzó a abrazarla fuerte, ambas perdieron un poco el equilibrio—No te preocupes, saldremos todos.

El castaño asintió en respuesta, inclinándose un poco en signo de complicidad—No sería tan divertido si la rubia oxigenada no estuviera presente.

—¡Inuzuka Kiba!

Hinata empezó a reír con diversión al intuir que, de nuevo, sus dos mejores amigos empezarían una batalla campal, ahora podía entender aquello de que dos iguales se repelían, dos energías tan potentes no podían convivir entre ellas por mucho tiempo. Viendo como las frases peyorativas empezaban a hacerse presentes por parte de cada uno decidió dejar de verlos, dando media vuelta en su propio lugar hacia las grandes ventanas que se hallaban en la sala, el cielo azul de Konoha totalmente despejado la saludó, dándole la bienvenida, inhaló y exhaló lentamente, sintiendo una ligera nostalgia, en cierta forma, había extrañado esa ciudad, aunque estaba tan metida en su propio dolor que no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Su progenitor le había informado que la transferencia a su nueva universidad se completaría en un par de días más, por lo que tendría un poco de tiempo para ambientarse y establecer su propio cronograma semanal, sonrió ínfimamente, su mente aún se sentía en Londres, aunque su cuerpo se encontraba lejos. El horario era otro factor importante, no tenía conocimiento de como se pondría a trabajar en la empresa y estudiar al mismo tiempo… aquello hizo que una creciente incomodidad se geste en el fondo de su corazón; el giro que dio su vida de la noche a la mañana había hecho que se sintiese una completa extraña para si misma, no sabía como actuar ni pensar, en ese momento, era como una esponja que absorbía todo lo que podía. Se dijo que solo necesitaba más tiempo y entonces podría empezar a ser más productiva.

—Por cierto, Hinata, ¿ya sabes a que universidad asistirás? —Interrogó Kiba ya por fin deteniendo la guerra de gritos con Ino—Sería genial que fuera a la universidad de Konoha, es la más prestigiosa y famosa de la ciudad, su nivel es impresionante.

—¿En verdad? —La azabache se vio totalmente sorprendida ante ese hecho.

—Sí, además, Sasuke asiste allí—Siguió Ino cruzándose de brazos y elevando grácilmente su estrecha cintura, su gran mechón rubio se ondeó a causa de la acción—Según sé está estudiando derecho. Yo también hubiera entrado pero la carrera de diseño de modas es poco valorada en ese lugar, no vale la pena—Suspiró resignada.

—Y que lo digas… —Medio sonrió Kiba continuando con el hilo de la conversación—veterinaria no es una profesión que se de en las principales universidades, menos en la universidad de Konoha.

—Ya veo…—La ojiperla bajó la mirada sintiéndose un tanto triste por lo mucho que tuvieron que luchar sus amigos para conseguir estudiar lo que querían, ella, muy por el contrario, se había dado cuenta de su vocación después y, por consiguiente, no le había afectado demasiado.

Subió la mirada al techo y se mordió el labio inferior deteniéndose también a pensar en el Uchiha, él era otra persona de la que no sabía nada, en esos tres largos años no lo había llamado ni para desearle el mejor de los éxitos, se sintió tremendamente mal ante ese hecho, haber huido tan cobardemente hacia que muchas veces se culpase a sí misma, esa Hinata del pasado aún hacia mella en su corazón—… Espero que a Sasuke-kun le esté yendo bastante bien.

—¡Oh no!, nada de culparse—La rubia le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria—Cuando… ya sabes, cuando te fuiste, de alguna manera, todos lo entendimos y no te culpamos.

La ojiperla asintió aliviada advirtiendo como aquel gran peso que llevaba encima se aflojaba un poco. En verdad agradecía inmensamente a todos sus amigos —aquellos con los que aún tenía contacto como con los que no—, sin ellos difícilmente la chica que era en el pasado hubiera salido adelante. Por un breve instante se acordó de un llamativo cabello rosado, apretó los labios y aguantó el aire por la gama de recuerdos, sus propios latidos se oyeron demasiado lentos. En el pasado la había culpado un poco de lo que le había sucedido, llegando al punto de compararse con ella solo para hacerse daño; Sakura era imparable, segura, enérgica y bella a pesar de todo, era una chica con la que congeniabas rápidamente, nunca le había costado trabajo entender porqué era tan popular, lo sabía de sobra. Después de noches demasiado largas meditando acerca de sus acciones y llorando desconsoladamente en su propia cama se había dado cuenta de que la pelirosa no era del todo culpable, ella sola se había metido en el lodo; tan profundo que le costaba respirar, y no había querido ver la verdad, la rabia se apoderó de su ser al darse cuenta de aquello, su enojo consigo misma no paró.

Por unas cuantas semanas sus ataques de ansiedad habían vuelto y con ellos sus miedos más profundos. Cuando por fin pudo superar sus problemas se dio una tregua, perdonando a todos y perdonándose—tanto como podía—. _Borrón y cuenta nueva_ , se había dicho, sin embargo, aún sentía unas palabras atoradas en el centro de su garganta, ansiosas por salir; palabras para su ex mejor amiga, deseaba gritarlas desde el fondo de su corazón, honestamente, sin rencor ni reproche alguno de por medio.

 _Se feliz, Sakura-chan, porque tú también lo mereces._

Si algún día la encontraba se aseguraría de darle a entender aquello. Nadie merecía tanto castigo como para sufrir toda su vida, o eso creía, aunque obviamente ya no podría volver a ser amiga de la chica de cabellos rosados al menos quería guardar su recuerdo en un lugar especial de su corazón.

—Ha sido un largo camino—Balbuceó, captando la atención de Ino y Kiba que no pudieron hacer más que asentir satisfechos, entendiendo el doble sentido de la oración. Efectivamente, el trayecto había sido sinuoso y extenso, pero, al fin, todo estaba avanzando.

Kiba en un ademan rápido se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos con suma delicadeza, hundiendo su mentón en la curvatura de su cuello, Hinata se sintió avergonzada ante el gesto y todo pensamiento que tenía se esfumó por completo, correspondió el abrazo siendo consciente de la pícara mirada que Ino les dirigía.

—K-Kiba-kun.

—Shhh—Siseó el castaño, de tal modo que solo ella lo oyera—Hina bonita, me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto, te extrañé—La apretó aún más contra él y la oji perla sintió como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de calidez, de nuevo su amigo le estaba brindando la seguridad suficiente para ser ella misma… Sonrió feliz.

—Y-yo también te extrañé mucho—Soltó usando el mismo tono de voz que él, supuso que Ino comprendía la situación ya que ella había dejado que la escena entre ellos dos se desarrollase, hizo una nota mental de agradecerle y comprarle esos chocolates que tanto le gustaban, además, por supuesto, de llevarla a su spa favorito.

—Bien par de cursis, ¡hora de desempacar y comer! —Exclamó la rubia impactando una maleta en la espalda de Kiba, un gran quejido de dolor se oyó por toda la sala.

Hinata sintió una gota de sudor resbalarle por la nuca, quizá, solo quizá Ino no tendría una cita en ese spa.

— **O—**

 **20 de febrero, ciudad de Konoha, 9:00 A.M.**

 _Apresúrate, apresúrate, Hinata._

Gimió de dolor cuando se dio de lleno con la puerta de la cocina, su frente fue la principal victima de aquel accidente, casi podía ver el rojizo que se formaba poco a poco en su blanquecina piel. Maldijo por lo bajo y entrando y situándose en el lavamanos refregó violentamente un plato con restos de lo que había sido su desayuno. Una vez terminada la labor se secó las manos demasiado deprisa y corrió hacia su cuarto dando grandes zancadas.

Vivir sola definitivamente no era fácil, en su vida hubiera imaginado todo lo que aquello conllevaba, desde saber administrar el dinero hasta hacerse cargo de lo que era la comida y las cuentas. En su afán por ser totalmente independiente le había solicitado a su padre que la deje a cargo del lugar donde vivía, no le hacia falta sirvientes ni mucamas que la atendieran día y noche, con ella misma bastaba… al menos, de eso se había convencido. Con gran resignación se dio cuenta de la abismal diferencia que significaban esas palabras para su vida, tenía que admitirlo, Hyuga Hinata, después de todo, si había resultado ser una niña mimada. Cuanto sufrió los primeros días acostumbrándose a hacerse ella sola lo que sería su alimento diario, desde la mañana hasta la noche, no es que no supiera cocinar, el verdadero problema se hallaba en que no sabía cuidar de sí misma.

Varias veces se olvidaba de su propio almuerzo o de su desayuno para luego encontrarse, demasiadas horas después, con hambre y sueño, estaba segura de que incluso había perdido un poco de peso. Ino le había dicho que ordenase comida rápida, pero, terca como ella sola, se había negado, tenía su propio orgullo, algo como eso no la iba a vencer, ¡no caería ante la vagancia y la mala alimentación! ¡McDonald's podía esperar! Primero se aseguraría de que era lo suficientemente responsable y luego podría darse los gustos que quisiera.

Soltó una risilla mientras peinaba apresuradamente su largo cabello enfrente de su tocador, nunca se había imaginado a ella misma sacando a flote lo que se llamaba _el orgullo Hyuga_ , aunque sea ínfimamente, lo tenía. Agradecía que Kiba no lo supiera, no podría imaginar que le diría, el castaño era una de las principales personas a las que no le agradaba ninguno de su familia —excepto ella— y ni que decir de lo que pensaba de su progenitor, casi podía ver su sangre hervir cada vez que alguien pronunciaba algún elogio hacia su padre.

Encogiéndose de hombros dejó su cepillo en la mesa y se paró mirándose en el espejo de su recamara, sus iris perla se clavaron en su reflejo sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecha con su atuendo, llevaba una falda corta color negro que le cubría la mayor parte del abdomen y en la parte de arriba se había puesto una blusa campesina de manga larga floreada; casi podía sentir la tela dándole suaves caricias reconfortantes.

Sin ninguna dubitativa más tomo su pequeña mochila y se la cargó al hombro, inmediatamente hizo una pequeña mueca sintiendo el gran peso del objeto; llevaba varios libros pequeños y muy gruesos en su interior con los cuales hacía su tiempo más productivo—era una costumbre, devoraba todos los libros habidos y por haber pues ansiaba en demasía más y más conocimiento—, era fiel creyente de que nunca se terminaba de aprender en la vida. Exhaló y dejando de darle tantas vueltas al asunto se acomodó mejor el morral, tomó apresuradamente las llaves situadas en su mesita de noche y corrió hacia la salida de su _penthouse_.

En el ascensor vio una y otra vez la hora pareciéndole eterno el tiempo que le tomaba bajar desde el décimo piso en que vivía hasta la planta baja, una vez que las puertas se abrieron soltó un suspiro de alivio y se encamino velozmente a la avenida, la razón por la que se encontraba tan apresurada la llenaba de ansia y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo, habían pasado tres días desde que había llegado a la ciudad —entre salidas constantes y cenas con Ino y Kiba—y justo la noche anterior su padre la había llamado para indicarle que ya podría asistir a la universidad y que Tenten ya estaba en camino —aquella noticia le hizo dar un salto de alegría—, tal y como sus amigos habían supuesto se hallaba matriculada en la prestigiosa universidad de Konoha, sintió gran desmotivación ante la noticia, lo que más quería era alejarse de su pasado, al parecer _alguien_ no quería lo mismo. Maldito e inescrutabledestino que hacía lo que se le daba la gana y no podía ser recriminado. Luego de aquel aviso su progenitor se dedicó a dejarle en claro lo mucho que esperaba de ella y a informarle, de paso, como empezaría a trabajar en las sucursales de la empresa familiar, igual de exigente como siempre, le dijo que para adecuarse al ambiente empresarial haría que un íntimo amigo de Neji que aún se encontraba estudiando la asesorara:

"— _Pero, padre…_

— _Neji me dijo que aunque su amigo aún no se graduaba tenía gran habilidad empresarial, confío en sus palabras. No deseo fallos Hinata, esas sucursales están a punto de quebrarse, todo está en tus manos—Pasaron dos minutos de silencio en los que la azabache trataba de digerir aquellas palabras—solo será por unos cuantos días, después de que aprendas lo necesario sobre el mercado de la ciudad y te habitúes a los modelos estratégicos lo harás todo por ti misma"_

—A la universidad de Konoha… por favor—Articuló una vez dentro del taxi que había hecho parar con un ademán hace unos momentos. Las palabras de su padre aún retumbaban en su mente, por supuesto, le había preguntado el nombre del chico que la asesoraría: " _Rock Lee"_ le había contestado, nunca en su vida había escuchado tal nombre y no se imaginaba tampoco como sería, las escuetas respuestas del patriarca Hyuga nunca daban lugar a la imaginación, solo sabía que ya estaba acordado un encuentro entre ellos y que sería en la misma universidad a las 8:45 A.M. Se cruzó de brazos, llevaba quince minutos de retraso. A veces maldecía aquel don suyo de llegar tarde a las cosas más importantes de su vida; la cena con su padre, la relación familiar con su hermana Hanabi, su primer amor.

Carraspeó.

 _Increíble, Hinata._

Era el momento menos propicio para empezar a pensar en ese rubio, que desastrosa tenía que ser su existencia para no dejar ir ese recuerdo. La cicatriz de lo que fue su único enamoramiento la seguiría de por vida. Resopló, solamente rezaba por no volver a encontrarse con Naruto, no de nuevo.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos en los que se perdió en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos de Londres, su vista se posaba en las calles que desaparecían a medida que el auto iba avanzando. El clima era extremadamente cálido y el sol se alzaba, imponente, en el cielo azul; con leves destellos de luz que lograban cegarla por breves segundos.

—Ya llegamos, señorita—Hinata parpadeó confundida pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, despertándose de su ensueño, le brindó una sonrisa amable y luego de pagar y bajar del coche le agradeció al taxista el haberle llevado. Trotó hasta donde se suponía era el lugar de encuentro: los jardines al lado de la entrada, y no se detuvo a mirar o admirar la universidad, su ansiedad no le permitió posar su vista en cada detalle como normalmente acostumbraba, lo haría otro día con más calma y paciencia; se dedicaría a memorizar cada rincón de lo que esperaba fuera su nuevo lugar favorito en el mundo.

Miró la hora, 9:12 A.M... Un ligero sudor le recorrió la frente, agradeció internamente no haber perdido más tiempo.

 _Por favor que no se haya ido, por favor._

—Por favor…—Cerró los ojos Hinata. No quería empezar su vida en Konoha de esa forma, con un gran atraso e irresponsabilidad suya de por medio, las cosas _tenían_ que salir bien.

Cuando pudo divisar un frondoso pasto e imponentes arboles distribuidos por todo el campus y, justo en medio, un enorme edificio de color blanco con varios, muchísimos cuartos, sonrió animada. Llevó una mano a su corazón que latía apresurado e irguió completamente su espalda; su negro y azulado cabello se ondeo y una ligera brisa reconfortante la despeinó haciendo que unos rebeldes mechones se colaran por las comisuras de sus labios, rozando su nariz. Aminoró sus pasos hasta que se posicionó, con inusitada calma, en medio del jardín, pensando que así podría encontrar mejor a la persona con la que se supone tenía que verse. Algunos estudiantes se hallaban sentados en las bancas y otros solo se reunían en grupos hablando y bromeando. El entorno era casual y juvenil, totalmente diferente al de Londres, donde todos emitían un aura más formal y juiciosa.

Volteó en todas direcciones esperando que alguien batiera su mano hacia ella o le hiciera algún ínfimo gesto amigable —más específicamente el tal Rock Lee—pero los minutos pasaron; efímeros y torturantes y nadie se le acercó. Empezó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos mientras un cúmulo de reproches venían a su mente, para sí misma y para su padre, que en ningún momento le había dicho como era esa persona, seguramente pensando que ella estaría incluso antes de la hora acordada y que sería fácilmente vista y reconocida.

" _Un Hyuga jamás es impuntual."_

Se mordió el labio inferior.

Una gran tristeza se instaló en su interior al percatarse de la inminente verdad: todo estaba perdido, había llegado tarde y su padre se enteraría de su condenable acción, seguramente le gritaría y le exclamaría que era una inútil, y, aunque ya no le dolían tanto aquellas palabras pues ahora no se sentía una completa irresponsable, al contrario, se había demostrado a si misma lo mucho que podía llegar a valer, sabía que habría parte de verdad en eso. Por sus acciones distraídas muchas veces perdía grandes oportunidades, era un defecto suyo que apenas había pulido —pues antes era mucho peor—pero que, sin embargo, aún le causaba grandes problemas.

¿Habría algún tratamiento para la distracción?

¿Medicamentos, hipnosis, algo?

Le encantaba tanto perderse en su propio mundo que dejaba de lado el mundo real y todos sus cuestionamientos, ¿realmente sería buena para estar al mando de _Hyuga Stores_ con esa actitud?

—Debería irme…—Reunió todo su valor y dio un paso adelante, poco hacía estando allí, parada como una idiota, al menos pasearía por todos los rincones de la facultad y trataría de encontrar la biblioteca del lugar; necesitaba desestresarse y pensar qué decir antes de que su padre supiera la noticia y la llamara iracundo. Más, cuando iba a dar el segundo paso todo lo que su vista enfocó en cámara lenta, fue un gran manto amarillo reluciente frente a ella, su mirada bajó instantáneamente hasta dos pozos azules, intensos y profundos, tan cerca suyo que podía verse reflejada en ellos, oh… ese azul cielo, ese azul mar.

—¡ _Yoh_ , Hinata! —El aire en sus pulmones escaseó en cuestión de microsegundos, la impresión en su mirada, estaba segura, era notoria. Podía sentir un escalofrió recorriéndole de pies a cabeza, haciéndola desvariar. Retrocedió, perpleja ante la situación. —¡Cuánto tiempo _'dattebayo_!

 _No…_

Dioses de todo lo que habitaba el mundo, ¿cuándo más tendrían que ponerla a prueba en su vida?

¡Era el colmo!

—H-Hola…—Calló abruptamente, no sabiendo qué mas decir. Desvió la mirada a cualquier lado menos a la persona que tenía enfrente, a ese hombre que respondía al nombre de Uzumaki Naruto y que, por todo lo más sagrado en su vida, no quería volver a ver.

—Ah, disculpa, creo que te he asustado—Pudo ver de reojo como el rubio se rascaba la nuca, retrocediendo en el acto, mientras le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa. Quiso arrugar la frente ante tal acción, temerosa a la par que consternada por la evidente confianza con la cual le hablaba, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Vagó su vista discreta tratando de convencerse de que ese era el Naruto real, lo escudriño rápidamente, enfundado en unos pantalones de chándal grises y, arriba, un suéter de color azul con las mangas subidas hasta los codos, para completar su atuendo llevaba unos casuales tenis blancos. Sí, efectivamente, era él, incluso podía reconocer sus facciones masculinas, esas que había visto por primera vez después de tres años en aquella fiesta de gala.

—Está bien, no te preocupes— Cruzó los brazos y agachó la cabeza, convenciéndose en el transcurso de que la situación no era tan grave como creía, ya se habían visto anteriormente y ella había logrado controlarse en esa ocasión, ahora haría lo mismo, mantendría la calma. Después de todo había pasado una semana y media, tenía que mostrar más resolución que la anterior vez. La escena era diferente, ella no estaba con un vestido ni él con traje, no se hallaban en medio de una fiesta, al contrario, se encontraban en la universidad y allí no había nadie que la salvase… de alguna u otra forma tendría que dar la cara, aunque nunca hubiese querido encontrarse otra vez con su persona; las cosas no siempre pasaban como una las planeaba.

Empezaba a considerar seriamente que todo era un plan macabro para juntarlos a ellos dos en cualquier tipo de situaciones posibles.

 _Ingenua._

Percibiendo la mirada profunda que le brindaba el blondo ante su prolongado silencio tragó duro e inhalo todo el aire posible.

—Y si, ha… pasado mucho tiempo—Le dedicó una sonrisa falsa, luego se haría las preguntas necesarias de porque _él_ estaba ahí o por qué se le había acercado, pero por el momento dejaría que todo siguiera su curso, sería extenuante e incómodo, pero no se comportaría tan descortésmente como para dejarle hablando solo.

—Tres años, para ser más exactos —Siguió Naruto aún sonriente—Yo… te vi mientras pasaba por aquí y solo me acerqué _'ttebayo_.

—En-entiendo—Aquel tartamudeo hizo que se maldijera a sí misma, sin embargo, continuó—Supongo que estudias aquí.

—Supones bien—Río y alzo el pulgar en respuesta—¡Administración de empresas! —La azabache quiso que algo la abdujera o la llevara lejos del blondo tras esa confirmación, mala y trágica suerte la suya que había hecho al ojiazul estudiar lo mismo que ella; el asunto se le asemejó a una comedia, pero una triste y sin gracia que te revolvía el estomago y no querías volver a ver porque los chistes eran demasiado malos. Suspiró—¿Y… tú?

—Lo mismo—Articuló ella neutralmente—Que coincidencia, justo hoy es mi primer día en la universidad… me acaban de transferir.

—¿En… en serio? —Pudo vislumbrar como los orbes azulinos de Naruto parecieron brillar con más intensidad—¡Increíble _'dattebayo_! —Se acercó a la azabache mientras otra gran y radiante sonrisa adornaba su rostro, Hinata solo pudo verle con asombro ante tal desbordamiento de energía—Entonces no estás en Konoha de paso, te quedarás ¿verdad, Hinata-chan?

 _Hinata-chan._

Boqueó ante el sufijo, con su corazón retumbándole dolorosamente en el pecho y con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, percibió como Naruto apretó los labios como maldiciéndose por su impulsividad. Sin ella premeditarlo un cúmulo de sensaciones la invadió y todas se arremolinaron en su interior convirtiéndose y mezclándose en una: molestia. Entornó la mirada, ciertamente, no quería quedarse en el pasado y seguirle reprochando al rubio todas sus nefastas acciones, pero tampoco deseaba que se siguieran tratando como íntimos, la confianza estaba perdida y, lastimosamente, no sería recuperada de forma fácil; ni siquiera sabía si quería recobrar algo de esa antigua extraña relación que tenían en realidad, para ella, era mejor que ambos siguieran su propio camino sin recordar con culpa al otro.

El hecho de que él estuviera hablándole y sonriéndole no le agradaba, ya no se obligaría a si misma a pensar en los demás antes que ella, Hyuga Hinata también merecía que sus sentimientos fueran tomados en cuenta. Apretó los puños sutilmente y lo miró decidida, Naruto solo atinó a quedarse callado esperando cualquier acción de su parte.

—No sé por qué estás aquí, hablándome con tanta familiaridad—Tragó saliva, por fin se armaba del valor suficiente—Ninguno ha sabido nada del otro en todo este tiempo, por favor, no pienses que soy la misma, mucho menos luego de aquello que pasó entre nosotros. —Terminó de decir y se sorprendió de lo fuerte y segura que había sonado su voz, se agradeció internamente.

Un silenció de tres minutos le siguió a su explicación, los dos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

—… Sé todo eso, lo sé más que nadie _'ttebayo_ —La ojiperla lo miró un tanto conmovida, el rubio había susurrado la frase con mucho sentimiento, haciendo que la atmósfera se volviera mucho más tensa e incómoda—Hinata… yo…

—N-no te odio—Interrumpió la azabache atropelladamente, provocando que el ojiazul la mirara descompuesto, no sabía la razón por la que esas palabras habían hecho acto de presencia, pero no pararía, no ahora, quería darle a entender a Naruto, a todos, su nueva y renovada forma de pensar—L-lo que sucedió fue un error de ambos, cada uno estaba… encarcelado en su propio dolor. En un principio te maldije p-pero luego lo entendí… no podía pedirle manzanas a un árbol de peras—Sonrió de lado y, lentamente, acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, se sentía nerviosa—ya no te reprocho nada, después de todo aquello hizo que me volviera más fuerte. Ahora no somos más que desconocidos con un pasado en común, esa es la verdad. —Finalizó y lo vio, el rubiales había entrecerrado los ojos, escudriñándola en el proceso. Rápidamente todo su hilo de ideas se fue al bote de basura al distinguir el mismo sentimiento que la poseyó en la fiesta, ese que le decía que se alejase de esos orbes que la observaban con demasiada atención y otra cosa que no podía definir.

—Eso es nuevo…

—¿E-eh?

Naruto se acercó aún más a ella e inclinó su cabeza hasta su altura—Esa manía de pasarte el cabello detrás de la oreja, es nueva—Sonrió zorrunamente—En la fiesta hacías lo mismo, además de jugar con tus dedos y morderte el labio inferior, claro.

Hinata puso una cara de desconcierto ante sus palabras, oraciones demasiado serias para Uzumaki Naruto, el rubio que ella recordaba no se comportaba de manera tan confusa, ¿eso era real? La cercanía del ojiazul le ponía los pelos de punta por alguna extraña razón, si, estaba segura que ninguna persona normal se le aproximaría tanto, no hasta el punto de poder oler su perfume.

 _Menta y lavanda._

—¿A qué vi-viene eso?

—Yo también he cambiado, Hinata—La azabache observó como las facciones de Naruto se suavizaban—No soy el mismo que hace tres años' _dattebayo_ … ¿sabes? ya no veo a Sakura.

La oji perla se preguntó porqué él le estaba diciendo todo aquello más poco le duró la curiosidad, una gran sensación de intranquilidad la invadió ¿Ya no se veía con Sakura? ¿Qué significaba eso?

 _Quizás algo paso entre ellos…_

Aún con ese pensamiento no supo que hacer. Creía, ingenuamente, que Sakura y Naruto seguirían juntos o llamándose al menos, después de todo ambos habían sido amigos desde niños, casi inseparables.

—¿Por qué… me lo dices?

—¿Por qué no? —El susurró del rubio la despabiló y solo atinó a mirarlo extrañada, Naruto se encogió de hombros—Dices que no me odias, te propongo algo.

—¿Proponer algo? —Hinata no pudo evitar alzar una ceja. Todo esto se le estaba yendo de las manos, la charla había adoptado tintes nostálgicos a tal punto que se sentía tremendamente contrariada—No creo que…

—Conozcámonos de nuevo, seamos amigos, sin remordimientos ¿qué dices _'ttebayo_? —Naruto se frotó la nariz mirando hacia otro lado, Hinata supuso que se sentía un tanto nervioso.

Entonces se puso a reír.

Reír tan estrepitosamente como podía.

Todo era tan surrealista que estaba a punto de gritar donde estaba la cámara escondida y que aparecieran sus amigos diciéndole que todo esto era una broma orquestada, confirmándole que _ese_ hombre de ahí no era el Naruto verdadero. ¡No tenía que ser el verdadero!

—¿Qué clase de farsa es esta? —Articuló divertida mermando su risa—¿Dónde e-están Ino y Kiba?

—¿Piensas que es una broma, Hinata? —La sonrisa del rubio era misteriosa, su mirada la recorría por completo de arriba abajo y ella solo se cohibió en su lugar, todo su humor se estaba esfumando y optó por hacer caso omiso a la pregunta, su cabeza ya no daba para más, que se la tragara la tierra.

—Creo que… mejor me voy. T-tengo cosas importantes que hacer— _Aléjate, vete, huye._ No soportaba semejante desfachatez del blondo, quizá esos tres años lo habían vuelto una persona con menos sentido común y lógica, sí, eso debía ser. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar, sin esperar alguna respuesta. No sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera convencería a su padre de matricularla en otra universidad, no estaría en paz sabiendo que se toparía con _él_ más veces de las que estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Su padre.

Rápidamente vino a su mente la razón por la que se encontraba ahí, detuvo sus pasos, oh lo había olvidado, tendría suerte de que su progenitor siquiera oyera sus peticiones, en ese momento fue consciente otra vez de todo a su alrededor; el jardín se hallaba menos concurrido y solo podían oírse las voces lejanas de personas que se encontraban en alguna parte de la universidad.

—Hi-na-ta~—Apenas ladeó la cabeza hacia su izquierda pudo ver a Naruto al lado suyo con las manos en los bolsillos y con una graciosa sonrisa estampada en el rostro. Hombre malvado. ¿Por qué no se iba? Estaba siendo más que obvia en darle a entender que no se sentía cómoda con su presencia—No me has respondido _'dattebayo_.

—Yo…

—¡Naruto-kun! —Una voz desconocida para ella interrumpió la escena, pudo observar como desde lejos algo verde y llamativo venía corriendo rápidamente; como un gran tornado, arrasando a cuanta persona se hallase en su camino. Todo lo que quería decir perdió significancia al ver cómo un nuevo —y al parecer bastante excéntrico— individuo se dirigía hacia ellos, resolló, su primer día en la universidad definitivamente no iba nada bien.

—¡Cejotas! —Pudo oír la voz chillante del rubio a su lado, se obligó a no verlo de reojo—Hinata, antes, andabas buscando a alguien ¿cierto?

La azabache abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Tan fácil de leer había sido? No, lo más importante, Naruto le había mencionado que él solo estaba pasando por el campus, ¿Eso significaba que le había mentido descaradamente? ¿Acaso la había estado observando todo el tiempo? Suspiró pesadamente asintiendo a la pregunta del blondo; en su mente se formaban incesantes interrogantes.

Aquella mancha verde ya se había posicionado frente a ellos, y Hinata casi podía ver fuego y humo emanando de todo el cuerpo de aquel sujeto; su cabello y cejas populosas brillaban a la luz del sol.

—¿La encontraste? ¿Es ella?

—¡Es ella _'ttebayo_! —Naruto pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amigo y apuntó en dirección a la oji luna.

—¿Yo? —Hinata se apuntó a si misma, sintiendo como toda su sangre se enfriaba. Genial, más cuestionamientos, estaba a punto de volverse loca por tanto misterio.

El hombre con peinado en forma de casco la miró elevando las comisuras de sus labios en el proceso, destilaba felicidad por todos sus poros—¿Eres Hyuga Hinata?

La azabache asintió confusa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintió como era tomada de las dos manos de forma suave; en un gesto de total entrega y confianza, de inmediato sus mejillas se sonrojaron con fuerza, ni siquiera Kiba la había tomado tan desprevenida—¡Mucho gusto Hinata-san, yo soy Rock Lee!

 _Rock Lee._

—¿Rock… Lee? —Repitió quedamente sintiendo un _deja vú_ ante ese nombre, en su mente hicieron eco nuevamente las palabras de su padre y, como si todos sus sueños se hubieran vuelto realidad en un instante, abrió los ojos y la boca excesivamente. Sus pupilas se dilataron e iluminaron y una feliz sonrisa adornó su rostro. Bendito destino. —T-tu eres…

—Neji me llamó para que te asesorara—El moreno retrocedió dejando de tomar sus manos y le ofreció una leve reverencia—Será un gusto trabajar contigo, Hinata-san.

Invadida por una enorme emoción, y el saberse salvada por ese muchacho de una horrible reprimenda por parte de su padre, Hinata también le tomó de las manos, provocando que un ligero rubor se posicionara en los pómulos de Lee inmediatamente; la oji perla en respuesta solo le sonrió más. —¡El gusto es mío! Gracias por haberme e-esperado y buscado.

Lee solo negó con la cabeza, aún sintiendo las tibias y cálidas manos de Hinata encarcelando las suyas, su corazón latió frenético al ser espectador en primera fila de la vista más bella de la que podía ser testigo jamás: la blusa de la azabache se había deslizado un poco hacia abajo y dejaba entrever el inicio de sus bien proporcionados senos —cómo agradecía a esa ropa—, tragó duro, Neji nunca le había mencionado lo sensual y exuberante que era su prima.

—N-no es nada Hina…

—Lee—El moreno vio como una mano trigueña se posicionaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, ejerciendo cierta presión sobre esa área, inclinó la cabeza y sus negros orbes viajaron por toda la severa expresión que Naruto le brindaba; se halló si mismo preguntándose porque la mirada del blondo se endurecía a cada segundo que pasaba, afianzando su agarre hasta el punto de arrugarle la camisa verde que llevaba.

—¡Ah! lo s-siento —La voz un tanto aguda de Hinata se dejo oír en el pequeño grupo de tres después de un incómodo silencio, soltando precipitadamente las manos de Rock Lee la azabache miró confundida hacia todos lados en un intento por serenarse, había olvidado la presencia del rubio en el lugar, lamentó el hecho de haberse comportado tan impulsivamente con él viendo todo el suceso.—Debo irme, hablaremos sobre los asesoramientos mañana, n-nos vemos, Lee-san—Haciendo una rápida reverencia y sin siquiera mirar a Naruto huyo con toda la velocidad que sus piernas podían darle, sintiendo, nuevamente, esos azules ojos clavándose en su espalda sin darle tregua alguna.

—¡Nos vemos, Hinata-chan!

Bajó los párpados y se encorvó al oír la estridente voz de Naruto —sobre todo aquel sufijo que ahora estaba comenzando a odiar pues le traía malos recuerdos—. Caminando más rápido apretó los tirantes de su mochila, ¿qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

Demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Sin embargo, no indagaría demás, tenía cosas de las que ocuparse, no podía dejarse llevar por su impulsividad —no como antes—. Había encontrado a la persona que buscaba y con eso era suficiente, no importaba la relación de amistad que el moreno parecía tener con el Uzumaki, intentaría no mezclar cosas personales con lo que sería su trabajo. Sacudiéndose el flequillo y convenciéndose de que esos eran temas que no le incumbían en nada —pues la vida de aquel rubio ahora no tenía porqué interesarle— desapareció rumbo a las numerosas aulas de la universidad.

 _Hanabi-chan, madre, esto será más difícil de lo que me imagine._

— **O—**

 **10:02 A.M.**

La mirada matadora y el entorno cargado de lo que no supo definir más que como ira le rodeaba de forma ensordecedora y horripilante, serpenteando por toda su piel como si en cualquier momento algo fuera a asfixiarlo inevitablemente. Subió las palmas de sus manos un tanto angustiado por como se estaban dando las cosas, no deseaba, de ninguna forma, tener algún tipo de pelea o discusión —por más alocado que suene viniendo de él—.

—Naruto-kun—Tembló ligeramente al ver como el rubio lo miró enojado—¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

Un bufido se escuchó siendo luego acompañado por un gruñido, como si un animal estuviera a punto de atacar al más mínimo descuido. Naruto dio vueltas en aquel mismo lugar que los había dejado Hinata asemejándose a una fiera indomable tratando de ocultar sus evidentes garras. Mientras se revolvía sus dorados y rebeldes cabellos trataba de inhalar y exhalar profundamente, a cada segundo se sentía presa de una creciente angustia.

—¿Si me pasa algo? —Interrogó más que irónico—Me pasa de todo _'ttebayo._

—Quizás pueda ayudarte—Puntualizó Lee dedicándole una sutil sonrisa, tratando de hacer más amena la conversación entre los dos—¡Oh! Quizás incluso Hinata-san puede ser capaz de darte una mano, ustedes dos ya se conocen desde antes, ¿verdad? Esa vez que mencionaste su nombre…

Al instante sintió el aplastante peso del rubio acorralándole por completo contra uno de los grandes troncos de los árboles del jardín, cortando todo su discurso —casi nadie los veía pues a esa hora se pasaban la mayoría de las clases—, la mano derecha de Naruto se situó sobre la corteza, tratando de que Rock Lee no tuviera escape alguno.

El moreno atinó a mirarle anonadado por su acción sin poder hablar ni hacer nada, las facciones de Naruto se habían endurecido más y su aura, ahora imponente y demandante, se extendía por todos lados.

—Escucha, Lee—La voz del blondo se escuchó baja y grave, tratando de controlarse—No vuelvas a acercarte así a Hinata, por favor.

—¿Q-Qué? —Balbuceó el pelinegro sin saber la razón de semejante petición—… ¿Por qué?

—¡Por que sí, maldición! —Exclamó Naruto—Solo… no la vuelvas a tomar de las manos, no la toques y, sobre todo —Tensó la mandíbula—No te atrevas a mirar otra vez su cuerpo de esa forma pervertida, ¿entendiste?

Lee asintió por inercia procesando las palabras de su amigo, su manzana de adán subió y bajó ante la saliva que tragó por nerviosismo. Se sintió impresionado por el cambió de actitud que había adoptado Naruto tan pronto como vio a esa chica—Descuida, solo serán cuestiones de trabajo, lo hago solo por petición de Neji. —Trató de calmarlo y surtió efecto, lentamente vio como el rubio se alejaba de él y lo dejaba libre, suspiró aliviado.

—De todas formas…—El Uzumaki bajó la mirada, cruzado de brazos—Ten en cuenta lo que te dije _'dattebayo_.

—Naruto-kun…—Carraspeó sobándose la nuca—a ti… ¿te gusta Hinata-san?

Pasó un minuto de absoluto silenció y luego una sonora carcajada se oyó en respuesta, Naruto negaba con la cabeza mientras se reía más y más—¿Gu-gustame?

—¿Eh?

El rubio miró el cielo y luego a su amigo, aminorando la risa, su expresión misteriosa fue captaba al 100% por Rock Lee.

 _¿Gustar?_

Pensó Naruto evidentemente divertido. Por dios, esa palabra no se asemejaba en lo más mínimo a lo que sentía por Hinata. Más que gustarle, le encantaba. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella; de su timidez y su delicada figura, de esos enormes y hermosos ojos color perla que dejaban relucir todas sus emociones y pensamientos. Enloquecía de emoción con solo pensar en tenerla entre sus brazos, abrazarla con ahincó y devoción, poder besar sus rosados labios y acariciar sus perfectos cabellos; sentirla cerca de él, no solo en fotos o videos, sino en persona.

Era su perdición y bendición a la vez.

Y cuando la había visto a lo lejos —Lee le había pedido que buscase a la persona con la cual tenía que encontrarse y él había accedido inmediatamente al enterarse que era la azabache—, esperando sola en los jardines de la universidad, su corazón dio un vuelco. Se veía tan preciosa y sexy luciendo esa blusa que exponía sus finos hombros y aquella falda que se amoldaba tan perfectamente a sus curvas que se quedó anonadado, mirándola por varios minutos, ella brillaba más que todos, más que nadie. Y era suya, su Hinata. En cuanto le habló se sintió morir, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, podía escuchar su típica vocecita adorable dirigida solo a él; no sabía que ella empezaría a estudiar allí pero el conocimiento de esa información lo elevó hasta los cielos, apenas pudo reprimir un grito de júbilo al enterarse.

Es por eso que gustar no era la palabra adecuada para dar nombre a sus sentimientos, ninguna palabra era apropiada en realidad.

Hinata lo enloquecía, esa era la verdad. Pero no le diría algo como eso a Lee, quería esas emociones solo para él. El moreno podía conjeturar lo que quisiera, mientras no intente nada con su hermosa oji perla todo estaría bien.

Se había enojado en demasía cuando ella mencionó que eran unos completos desconocidos, ¡estaba seguro que él la conocía más que nadie!, estuvo a punto de recriminarle y confesarle que día y noche se la pasaba pensando en su persona; que la ansiaba hasta el frenesí, que su sola presencia producía que sus niveles de nerviosismo se catapulten y su corazón lata desbocado, que se sentía angustiado y celoso con el solo hecho de pensar que se hallaba con otro, pero se abstuvo, la Hyuga nunca imaginaría lo que le llegaba a producir.

 _Hinata…_

Suspiró. No había pasado ni quince minutos y ya la extrañaba.

No, no podía esperar más.

Necesitaba hacer algo pronto.

Tenía que estar a su lado todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

Debía volver a entrar en su vida.

La ambicionaba…

Serían solo ella y él, él y ella, _por siempre juntos._

" _Arrastrándome hacia ti._

 _Como un rayo de luz,_

 _escalando en mi deseo."_

* * *

Me he fumado de la buena :u, okno xD.

Pobre, pobre Hinata.

Empezamos a ver al Naruto completamente obsesionado, quiero recalcar que el OC que se ve es producto de los "sintomas" de la obsesión, las personas que padecen esto cambian sus actitudes normales, y sobre lo demás, bueno... ya se imaginaran xD.

¿Qué les ha parecido el principio del fin? Como vemos Naruto, desde el principio, esta tomando más de la atención necesaria a cualquier detalle de Hinata, y eso que aún no sabe de todos los por menores de su vida en Londres.

No deseo hacer a una Hinata muy diferente solo a una más segura y empoderada pero manteniendo su misma esencia :3

Ahora ya saben un poco de lo que hizo Naruto en esos largos tres años xD, aun no he escrito detalles importantes (por que si, los hay, no todo se resume a NAruto y Hinata, las terceras personas tambien estan involucradas y, con ellas, unas situaciones problematicas), cuanto misterio xD.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado! ¡Esperare ansiosa sus reviews :D!, gracias a todos los que dieron su opinion en el último cap, me encuentro muy satisfecha con sus respuesta, me hacen tan feliz que quiero alargar este fic hasta la eternidad hahahaha xDD.

Ahora las contestaciones:

 **Hinata Hyuga -NxH:** Hola! hahaha, la verdad es que no queria alargar la parte de su reencuentro, me gusta ir al grano xD. Gracias por tu review! :D

 **laryssa1234:** Thanks! here is the sixth cap, i hope you like it :D n.n

 **Jess:** espero que este capitulo te haya dejado satisfecha en cuanto a la actitud de Hinata xD, gracias por tu review, saludos!

 **Greek Moonlight:** Hahahaha, tenìa que hacerlo, es el placer de una escritora de fanfictions xD, lamento que haberte dejado con la intriga. Me alegra que te gusta la actitud de Hinata :D, me es muy facil escribir sobre ella, me identifico mucho con el personaje n.n. Espero que este cap te haya gustado, saludos y gracias por tus palabras finales, me hacen muy feliz n.n

 **Karito:** Sip, tres años xD. Me alegra mucho que te guste la actitud de Hinata :D, gracias por tu lindo revieww n.n!

 **cookieval7:** Hahahaha, no revelare detalles futuros de la historia xD pero tu imaignaciòn es bastante buena hahaha, Naruto esta obsesionado, ese sentimiento crecerá mucho, muchisimo más :3, espero que te haya gustado este cap, saludos y gracias por tu review! me has dejado un review desde los primeros caps y estoy bastante agradecida por ello :D, me alegra que esta historia te siga gustando Cookival7 n.n

 **UchihaDei:** Oh pequeño y pbore de nuestro Naruto :'3 xD, gracias por seguirme leyendo, desde los primeros caps me has dejado tu valioso review, infinitas gracias n.n

 **Icelita:** Todos sufrieron, nadie se salva, ciertamente Naruto pudo haber sufrido más pues tuvo un "doble apuñalamiento" de parte de Sakura y Hinata, pero bueno, tenía que ser un poquito cruel con él TwT. Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto el cap 4 como el 5 :D, espero que este tambien haya sido de tu agrado n.n esperare tu review con tu opinion! :D/ saludos.

 **Hinatalover4ever:** No descarto esas parejas, aunque aún no se como desarrollarlas hahaha xD, todo es parte de mi plan muajaja :v. Como dije a otra lectora, no quise alargar el asunto del reeencuentro, me gusta ir al grano xD. Asi que opte por reeecontrarlos allì :3, en fin, gracias por tu review y tus palabras de animo :D, inmensos saludos!

 **Mei Uzumaki Namikaze-19:** Me encantó tu review hermosamente largo :3, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para escribirme y brindarme todas esas palabras de aliento y animo, espero que te haya ido bien en tu tésis y que seas, ahora, una licenciada n.n! La mejor de las suertes para ti, a mi me falta un poco más de camino pero estoy segura que de igual forma lidiaré con el estrés de todo aquello, tarde o temprano xD.

Me alegra bastante que te haya gustado la historia, siempre tuve en mente iniciar este fic porque pase por cosas similares (menos lo de la obsesión xD), asi que entiendo si te sientes identificada pues plasme un poco de lo que pase aqui, solo para darle dramatismo al asunto (mi vida es un drama total hahahaha). Bueno, con respecto al amor de Hinata, puedo decir que alguien puede negarse mil y un veces que ha olvidado a su primer amor pero ciertamente, el primer hombre en tu vida hace mella en tu corazón, menos cuando lo amaste tanto, ahora, con respecto a la actitud de Hinata espero que se haya aclarado más en este nuevo cap xD, no todo es saber controlarse, aunque una quiera verse fuerte y decidida no siempre se dara aquello, depsues de todo nunca se sabe que hara o dira la otra persona, quiero hacerlo un poco mas real porque superar un amor no es tan facil como lo cuentan ( creo que tu y yo lo sabemos, hahaha). En fin, espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste casi tanto como el anterior :3

Gracias por tus animos, y no te precupes, seguire mi camino ninja escritora n.n!

Saludos y exitos en todo lo que haces! :D

 **Jade:** Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, me siento feliz que te este gustando por donde va la historia! Y si, el amor a veces te deja tan ciego que no ves la verdad y eso duele, demasiado u.u. Aún no se como será el final de la historia pues estoy indecisa, vere como se desarrollan las cosas y entonces al final tomare la desicion de si dejarlos juntos o no, por ahora, lo que menos hay es quimica entre ellos (aparte de la evidente obsesion de Naruto xD). Exacto, despues de tres años y con lo que paso entre Naruto y Hinata, ciertamente, han cambiado, ya no son los niños que eran antes, en fin... Espero que te haya gustado esta estualizacion, y que me sigas leyendo n.n, gracias por tu review.

 **Susuame:** Hahaha, gracias por tu review xD, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia n.n, a mi tambien me encantan leer sobre este tipo de amores obsesivos xD, saludos, espero que me sigas leyendo y que este sexto cap te haya gustado :D

 **MarrleenA:** Oh vaya!, no sabia que mi historia podia hacer eso xD, gracias por leer todos los capitulos y darle una oportunidad al fic, me alegra que no te haya decepcionado! n.n He aqui el sexto capitulo y espero que te haya gustado al igual que los anteriores n.n

En verdad les gusta los capitulos largos, eso me fascina! mas porque no puedo escribirlos cortos, siempre tengo tendencia a sobrepasarme xD, agradezco que no se les haga aburrido leer tanto, en serio xD.

Correcciones y demás es bien recibido, si ven alguna falla o alguna oración mal hecha lo lamento profundamente, he estado con examenes y estoy un tanto cansada, he revisado el documento mil veces y no le he encontrado falla alguna pero, como siempre, se me pudo haber pasado algo hahaha.

Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion!


	7. Otherside

¡Hello!

Vengo de vuelta con el séptimo capítulo de este fanfic, que espero que les guste de sobremanera xD. Agradezco todos sus reviews, son los que me alientan y motivan, en verdad, muchisimas gracias.

En fin, antes que nada quiero dejar algo en claro: desde el principio he ido de forma lenta pero en estos capítulos no tengo la intención de eso, quiero que se sienta la evolución de los sentimientos hasta el punto en que se vuelvan incontrolables (por eso el nombre del fanfic: Losing control), Naruto esta perdiéndo el control, no puedo frenar eso haciendo que se límite cuando yo soy la que menos espera que se controle xD. Tengo la idea de que en este tipo de situaciones hay de todos menos racionalidad, esto, por supuesto, afecta a todo el entorno hasta el punto de que ellos también empiezan a ser influenciados. Es lo que trato de plasmar (más con Hinata), no planeo hacer a Hinata de acero, y ella, puede llegar a ser fuerte, muy fuerte pero también puede ser igual de débil (como cualquier ser humano). Aún recuerdo la primera vez que vi a un ex después de mucho tiempo, me senti intranquila xD. Creo que no todos portamos tanta resolución y habra veces en que perdamos la compostura.

Pero bueno, solo deseaba puntualizar aquello n.n sin perder más tiempo... ¿Están listos y listas para un poco de intensidad?

enjoy! :D

Disfruten la lectura n.n!

PD: Capítulo largo, como siempre, toménse su tiempo :3

* * *

Capítulo 7.

" _Me muero por ti_

 _¿Lo puedes ver?_

 _Tengo hambre de ti_

 _¿Por qué no puedo comer?"_

Caminaba a paso lento y cadencioso mientras los rayos del sol la iluminaban por completo. La gran cantidad de personas reunidas en grupos alrededor de todo el campus de la Universidad de Konoha le dirigían sus discretas miradas; unas envidiosas, otras de admiración. Su atrayente perfume floral se colaba por todo el ambiente y su liso cabello rubio ondeaba al compás del viento.

La presencia de Shion no pasaba desapercibido para nadie. Sus grandes ojos violáceos quitaban el aliento a cualquiera; pareciendo dos mundos infinitos donde podías perderte un día entero y tener fantasías intermitentes. La rubia era consciente del tipo que pensamientos que producía en los demás —sobre todo en los hombres—, y estaba más que feliz por eso; iba al gimnasio tres veces por semana y se dedicaba a cuidar de su figura, piel y cabello con esmero y ahínco, en pocas palabras: le gustaba ser deseada. Desde niña había sido catalogada como una _belleza natural,_ y aunque eso había despertado en muchas personas un sentimiento de envidia, pudo lidiar con los baches y obstáculos que se le había presentado en la vida. A sus 21 años y con un gran futuro por delante estudiando su preciada y amada carrera de Arquitectura, podía decir que estaba en el momento cúspide de su existencia.

Todo —según su opinión—podía ser controlado y manipulado. Años de experiencia le habían enseñado que las personas eran fácilmente influenciables, con un poco de dinero o algo de igual importancia la gente podía hacer cosas inimaginables; desde cambiar sus propios sentimientos hasta el punto de destruir vidas. Efectivamente, el mundo era regido por leyes y normas por alguna razón y ella —como cualquiera—había tenido el constante deseo de romperlas, no creía en dioses ni en paradigmas sociales, su único lema era el de simplemente vivir y disfrutar, aunque lo último implique un sinfín de cosas _nada normales_. Tenía una vida sexual activa y plena, le encantaba en demasía cumplir sus alocados caprichos pervertidos con sus peones —así es como llamaba a los hombres con los cuales se acostaba—, y tenía una _ligera_ inclinación por lo sadomasoquista. Su rostro casi angelical no era mas que una vil máscara que escondía sus oscuros deseos generalmente saciados en la quietud y negrura de la noche.

La rubia era popular, simpática, hermosa y sensual; la chica perfecta para cualquiera —sea hombre o mujer—.

Es por eso que no entendía porque Uzumaki Naruto no le había puesto, ni una sola vez, las manos encima. Lo conocía hace poco menos de dos años, habían sido presentados por un amigo en común, Rock Lee, y desde entonces habían entablado una relación _agradable_ , nada más allá que conversaciones improvisadas y chistes sin sentido. Desde que vio por primera vez a aquel chico de sonrisa brillante y arrebatadora, supo que lo quería en su cama, que necesitaba mirar esos ojos azules y esos rubios cabellos mientras se fundían en uno solo; ella debajo de él, ambos moviéndose y gimiendo de placer.

El ojiazul era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido, su espalda ancha y sus fuertes brazos eran una poderosa invitación para ella, más de una vez se le había insinuado con leves coqueteos, pero sin resultado alguno, ni siquiera un simple roce accidental lograban producir excitación en Naruto. Por un segundo pensó que era gay, pero desechó esa idea por completo cuando Lee le había asegurado que el rubio era cien por ciento heterosexual. Sus incógnitas aumentaron tras eso: nadie, absolutamente nadie la rechazaba, todos la deseaban e imploraban una oportunidad a su lado, ¿qué tenía el Uzumaki que era inmune a todos sus encantos?

Así había pasado el tiempo y más que una relación de amantes —que es lo que ella ansiaba—ambos habían gestado una autentica amistad. Entre broma y broma el rubio le había dicho que la consideraba su amiga y que esperaba que ese lazo se mantuviera por mucho tiempo. Sintió un gran enfado por esas palabras pero más temprano que tarde se resignó por completo —habían mas chicos, más peones y más víctimas, el mundo era inmenso después de todo—, por primera vez en su vida había renunciado a lo que quería, y aunque aquello no le produjo ni la más mínima gracia algo en su interior se removió con gran ímpetu; acogedor, cálido y abrumador: había conseguido su primer amigo, alguien que no solo veía sus curvas o sus pechos sino que la apreciaba por su interior —aunque este se asemejara a un charco de agua sucia donde se alojaba la peor de las pestes—.

Con mucho orgullo podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que era amiga —sí, solo amiga—de Naruto y que pensaba mantener ese lazo hasta la muerte. Él le había brindado una nueva visión de la vida, un poco más allá de lo que era lo mundano y superficial y no perdería a ese chico de ojos cielo por nada del mundo.

—8:45 A.M…—Murmuró cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta de la enorme biblioteca de la universidad.

—Buenos días, Shion—La rubia volteó la cabeza hasta toparse con un chico de tez sumamente clara brindándole una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.

—Hola, Sai, no acostumbro a verte tan temprano.

—Exámenes—Señaló él suponiendo que con esa simple palabra la chica entendería el contexto.

—Ya veo—Rio Shion—Pues esfuérzate cariño, nos vemos—Terminó de decir para luego adentrarse en el recinto, batiendo su mano en el transcurso en señal de despedida. Sai era un chico completamente encantador, ni lo dudaba, pero no era especialmente hablador ni divertido y aquello la aburría la mayoría del tiempo, ella necesitaba a alguien con más sangre en las venas y espíritu salvaje, alguien como un guapo chico de melenas rubias y personalidad chispeante.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba buscando al objeto de sus pensamientos, Naruto la había citado allí para que le ayude con ciertas cosas del estudio, mas que emocionaba aceptó, siempre era divertido pasar tiempo con el blondo. Paseó su vista por cada rincón inspeccionando todo; varias personas se encontraban con una pila de libros a su lado estudiando sin parar y otras simplemente se hallaban dormidas con unos simples audífonos en los oídos, no veía al Uzumaki por ninguna parte y eso de alguna forma empezó a exasperarle, odiaba esperar o que la dejen plantada, se apreciaba demasiado como para ser tomada como una chica cualquiera.

Puso un dedo sobre sus labios tratando de analizar en donde demonios estaba su amigo, sin embargo, poco le duro aquella interrogante pues su celular vibró dentro de uno de los bolsillos traseros de sus ajustados jeans azules, un poco contrariada atinó a tomar el aparato para luego constatar que un mensaje le había llegado, como una notificación emergente en su pantalla de bloqueo pudo leer el texto: _"¡Shion! Estoy al fondo, deja de mirar a todos con esa cara rara."_ Reprimió una risa, ese era Naruto, tan simpático como siempre. Dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el lugar que el ojiazul le había dicho, pudo divisar una pequeña mata rubia a medida que se acercaba, cuando por fin fue ser capaz de reconocer al Uzumaki, de cuerpo completo, sentado y reclinado sobre sus apuntes de clases y con una expresión de total concentración soltó un extraño suspiró, no importaba cuantas veces lo viera, ese hombre era tremendamente guapo.

 _Y es mi amigo, ¡jaque mate!_

—Hey—Soltó un escueto saludo haciendo que el otro despertarse de sus cavilaciones y se volteara a verla más que sonriente.

—Hey—Respondió igualmente Naruto y palmeó la silla al lado suyo dando a entender a su amiga que se sentase, la rubia rápidamente acató el mandato y en menos de lo que imagino ya se encontraba en un costado, a escasos centímetros del ojiazul, con sus fosas nasales nadando en el paraíso a causa de su exquisito perfume varonil.

—¿Y que tal? ¿Has avanzando algo? —Interrogó Shion aún sumergida en sus propias sensaciones, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra mirándolo de reojo y dedicándole una atractiva sonrisa.

—Algo _'ttebayo_ …—Susurró Naruto rascándose una mejilla—Pero no lo suficiente para dar una disertación—Se revolvió los cabellos en señal de frustración—¡Shion, ayúdame por favor!

—Shh, no grites, idiota—Suspiró la aludida temiendo que los echen del lugar, la voz del rubio era bastante fuerte y escandalosa—Ya estoy aquí, ¿bien? Voy a ayudarte con esas exposiciones infernales… —Elevó una mano hasta el pecho de su amigo sintiendo la tibieza y suavidad, sus latidos retumbaban pausadamente armando una armoniosa melodía para ella. — Pero a cambio solo ven a mi casa mañana.

Una ligera risa se escuchó en respuesta, la rubia rodó los ojos—Vamos Shion, ¿sigues con tus intentos de llevarme a la cama? —Una zorruna sonrisa pudo vislumbrarse en el rostro del blondo, la ojivioleta chasqueó la lengua algo molesta ante la notoria burla de su amigo.

—Esta bien, me rindo.

—Siempre dices eso—Añadió de nuevo el Uzumaki obteniendo un golpe en su hombro derecho—¡Auch! Me lo debes _'dattebayo,_ siempre te ayudo cuando quieres huir de tus conquistas.

Shion resopló ante la declaración, sabiendo de sobra la verdad de esas palabras. Como odiaba deberle favores a alguien—Pareciera que aquí el hombre soy yo ¿sabes? Y tú eres la princesita que espera a su príncipe azul a que la despose…—Se mofó formando una gran sonrisa en sus labios, atacaría verdad con verdad, pues nunca, desde que lo conoció, había visto a Naruto tratando de ligar con alguna chica, siempre se mantenía al margen. Y aunque varias muchachas se le habían declarado él las rechazaba inmediatamente, no había nadie que le llamara la atención.

—Quizá tengas razón—La rubia despabiló y rápidamente miro impactada a su acompañante—… puede que esté esperando a alguien _'ttebayo_.

—¿Lo… lo dices en serio, Naruto? —Tragó saliva, por alguna extraña razón le había parecido que los ojos de su amigo habían brillado con luz propia al decir aquella frase, como si un pequeño fulgor se gestase en su interior; esperanzador y tranquilizador a la vez—¿Realmente hay alguien?

—Lo hay, Shion, siempre lo ha habido.

La chica de ojos malva no necesitó ninguna palabra más para saber que el blondo decía la verdad, lo conocía bastante bien y notaba que sus expresiones eran honestas y serias. Su corazón galopó al tratar de imaginarse a aquella chica por la cual su amigo se hallaba tan prendado —porque sí, llegar hasta el punto de no tener contacto alguno con una fémina por años significaba que se hallaba bastante enamorado—. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Sería linda? ¿Sería diferente a ella? Tensó la mandíbula ante sus cuestionamientos, ¿acaso estaría en la universidad?

Tantas preguntas que tenía, pero sabía de sobra que su amigo no las respondería, después de todo le había tomado un año y mas saber de la vida personal de Naruto, el rubio no era precisamente alguien que gritase a los cuatro vientos sus problemas personales.

 _Naruto…_

Vio como el ojiazul cruzaba los brazos tras su nuca y vagaba su vista por el techo de la biblioteca, suspirando y formando una misteriosa sonrisa en el transcurso. Las marcas en sus mejillas casi bailaban y sus relucientes cabellos caían graciosamente por su frente, de un momento a otro el aire apesadumbrado y lleno de estrés que lo rodeaba había sido reemplazado por algo que ella no supo definir, pero si supo sentir; un sentimiento abrasador y apasionado que hacia que la atmosfera entre ambos se torne más y más calurosa. Todo eso había sido causado por la simple mención de _esa_ persona que aún no sabía quién era o como lucia pero que, se dijo a sí misma, _necesitaba_ conocer de inmediato.

A lo mejor su querida y adorada prima Sakura la podría ayudar con eso, ella alguna vez le había mencionado que había sido íntima amiga de Naruto en el instituto.

— **O—**

 **23 de febrero, Universidad de Konoha, 9:38 A.M.**

—Los consumidores de Konoha son bastante más hogareños que los de consumidores de Europa, les gusta lo seguro, cosas como pasar más tiempo en centros comerciales o supermercados, mucho mejor si estos están a pocos metros de sus viviendas. Los productos importados son la mejor opción en el mercado, a los clientes les gusta poder gastar un poco más de lo usual con tal de presumir cierto status social, por eso la marca y la calidad es primordial.

Hinata asintió mientras tomaba apuntes en su cuaderno, atenta a cualquier tipo de información que su asesor Rock Lee le brindaba. Se encontraban en un salón de clases vacío en uno de los últimos pisos de la facultad, habían elegido ese lugar porque pocas personas pasaban por allí y así sería menos problemático el establecer un ambiente tranquilo y ameno para los dos. El pelinegro gesticulaba con mucha pasión cada concepto y la miraba fijamente para transmitirle confianza; en un principio la azabache se había sentido totalmente fuera de lugar, pero pronto la atmosfera se tornó más cálida y familiar. El moreno había resultado un gran conocedor del mercado de la Ciudad de Konoha y, además, un excelente expositor, no dudaba que llegaría a convertirse en un gran líder empresarial.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que se incorporó a la universidad, tal y como su padre le había dio no tuvo que hacer ningún tipo de papeleo, solamente le había llegado su respectivo horario con las clases a las que estaba inscrita. Como era de esperarse de su último año muchas de estas eran de práctica y algunas con exposiciones para cada parcial; ya no existía tanta teoría ni libros de los que apoyarse —aunque claro ella seguiría con su costumbre de llevar y traer a cualquier lugar sus compendios de Administración de Empresas —.

Suspiró mientras seguía anotando las palabras de Lee, casi robóticamente pues estaba segura que tanta información no le entraría de golpe a la cabeza, tendría que ponerse a analizar profundamente todo en la quietud de su cuarto, quizá con una música relajante de fondo y algunos bocadillos de por medio. El moreno le había dicho que tenía expresas "ordenes" de enseñarle absolutamente todo acerca de las cuestiones de _Hyuga Stores_ y que no deseaba perder el tiempo, al contrario, esperaba que en menos de una semana culmine el asesoramiento. Antes de eso no se inmiscuiría, aún, en la empresa familiar, no sería presentada públicamente ante los empleados. La oji perla se sentía demasiado tensa y estresada por la nueva información, no solo iba a lidiar con la carga de ser la "salvación" de la bancarrota para aquellas sucursales sino también tendría que aguantar todo un año en esa universidad, con la presencia de cierto rubio de misteriosa actitud.

Uzumaki Naruto: el nombre que en el pasado hacía que se elevase hasta los cielos y que en su corazón se geste un infinito y anhelante amor, ahora era opacado por la extraña y demandante conducta que este había adoptado para con ella. No sabía la razón por la que el rubio esperaba que ellos dos fueran amigos de nuevo, pero no podía estar mas en desacuerdo, no había fundamento y creía firmemente que una amistad, a esas alturas, resultaba innecesaria. Ambos ya tenían sus propias metas y sueños, lo mejor y más provechoso era tomar rumbos separados, después de todo ella no deseaba algo tóxico y establecer algún tipo de contacto menos formal con el ojiazul le parecía casi insano. La azabache simplemente no podía tratarlo con naturalidad, él le había hecho mucho daño y eso —aunque ya haya sido perdonado—no se podría borrar de su corazón, la cicatriz ya estaba allí.

¿Qué haría?

—Hinata-san, ¿te encuentras bien? Te noto muy pensativa —La voz de Lee la despertó de sus reflexiones y parando de escribir solo atinó a mirarlo confundida.

—Eh, si… no pasa nada—Le sonrió en respuesta, no deseaba analizar demás el asunto, pero a veces su mente la traicionada, como odiaba su sensibilidad, incluso el más pequeño problema la desmotivaba.

El moreno carraspeó en su lugar—De casualidad… ¿no es Naruto-kun en quién piensas?

La ojiluna respingó, definitivamente tendría que saber ocultar más sus emociones, si seguía así todo el mundo se enteraría de sus problemas. —Algo así, no t-te preocupes Lee-san.

—Me preocupo—El pelinegro se acercó a ella con gesto decidido, plantó sus dos manos en el pupitre en que estaba sentada y se inclinó—Si sigues así no te concentrarás correctamente en lo que digo. —Suspiró—No todo es tomar apuntes Hinata-san.

La aludida tragó saliva, tenía muy en claro lo que su asesor le decía—Lo sé, no pienso memorizarme todo esto como un robot—Le sonrió discretamente—confía en mi… por favor.

Un extraño silencio se apoderó del ambiente, la oji perla se mordió el labio inferior esperando la respuesta del moreno, a pesar de que este le transmitía mucha seguridad y confianza aún no lo conocía por completo, por lo que prefería tratarle con cierto formalismo.

—Esta bien…—Lee se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una gran sonrisa, aliviando la tensión— ¿puedo decirte algo? —La oji luna asintió inmediatamente—Quizá sea mejor que hables seriamente con Naruto-kun, la anterior vez pude notar que estabas bastante incomoda a su lado, deberías decirle… las cosas claramente.

Hinata al instante sintió un gran torbellino de emociones en su interior, Rock Lee sabía de lo que estaba hablando, indirectamente le estaba diciendo que alejara a Naruto de ella si sentía que él era bastante insistente y pesado. Su corazón retumbó dentro de su pecho y bajó la mirada sin responder nada, lo que menos deseaba era volver a hablar con el rubio —sobre todo por la propuesta que este le había hecho la anterior vez en los jardines de la universidad—. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención y el Uzumaki, percibía, le dedicaba el cien por ciento de todos sus sentidos, como si no quisiera perderse ni el más mínimo gesto de su parte. Por dios, habían pasado tres años, ¿cómo las cosas se habían tornado tan complicadas? Lo que esperaba al llegar a Konoha era luchar contra sus desagradables recuerdos, pero no más, incluso habría aceptado sin resentimiento alguno el ver al rubio y a su ex amiga Sakura en una estable y bonita relación con mira al matrimonio; en conclusión, hubiera esperado de todo menos lo que le estaba ocurriendo actualmente.

 _Debes hacer algo. Hinata._

No podía huir más, aunque sintiese una profunda angustia al pensar que debía hablar con el rubio por su cuenta, se daría todo el valor que pudiese y rechazaría cualquier tipo de ofrecimiento que viniese de él, por su paz mental. La Hyuga Hinata del pasado se hubiera escondido ante la situación, pero la que era ahora no haría eso, quería andar con la frente en alto, sabiendo que ella no le debía nada a nadie. No por nada sus amigos le habían otorgado todo el ímpetu que podían, decepcionarlos era la peor opción.

—Lo haré—Articuló y miró a su acompañante, la resolución en sus palabras era notoria—Tienes razón, Lee-san, debo afrontar esto.

El moreno asintió con gran entusiasmo y empuñó una mano—¡Despierta el fuego de la juventud en ti, Hinata-san!

Definitivamente Rock Lee sería un gran líder.

— **O—**

 **3:00 P.M.**

—¡Hinata!

—¡Tenten-chan!

Las dos se fundieron en un gran abrazo, la azabache prácticamente se había lanzado a los brazos de su amiga apenas la vio, totalmente contenta y emocionada por volver a tenerla cerca después de tantos días; días tortuosos y llenos de interrogantes en los que había extrañado de sobremanera la presencia de la castaña. Ahora que por fin estaban juntas de nuevo sentía que su corazón se hinchaba y se llenaba de un inmenso cariño.

—Debiste habernos avisado para que fuéramos a recogerte al aeropuerto—Señaló la azabache frunciendo un tanto las cejas en señal de preocupación—podría haberte pasado algo.

—Por favor Hina—Tenten dejo de abrazarla y la miró con una encantadora sonrisa—Llegue a las cuatro de la mañana, dudo que Ino, Kiba o tu se hubieran levantado de sus camas, con lo pesado que tienen el sueño.

Instantáneamente las mejillas de Hinata se ruborizaron, su amiga en verdad los conocía, incluso aquellos detalles vergonzosos, agradecía que nunca los ventilara pues no sabría qué hacer si su padre se enterara que a ella le gustaba dormir hasta muy tarde si tenía la oportunidad—De i-igual forma, una simple llamada o un mensaje…

—Esta bien, mamá—Le cortó la chica de chongos haciendo unas comillas con las manos al decir la última palabra, visiblemente divertida—La próxima vez llamaré, por ahora esta bien que te haya mandado un mensaje diciendo que ya estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

Hinata asintió para luego pasear su mirada por la facultad; su amiga le había mandado un mensaje hace cinco minutos diciéndole que se encontraba en las puertas del edificio de su carrera y sin siquiera pensarlo abandonó todo lo que hacía y se dirigió inmediatamente hasta donde se encontraba. En su camino había chocado con varias personas, no recordaba sus rostros, pero sí que podía reconocer sus voces —pues la gran mayoría le habían gritado un sinfín de improperios—. Entre el tumulto de personas por las que tuvo que pasar pudo distinguir una larga cabellera rubia y ojos violáceos extremadamente fríos, la chica portadora de esos excéntricos orbes se había limitado a verla con una mueca de burla y diversión, supuso que era bastante divertido observar como a cada momento pedía disculpas para luego volver a colisionar con alguien.

La alegría la había envuelto de forma tan abrasante que poco le importó hacer el ridículo o ser víctima de insultos. Era su culpa por no saber controlarse, pero no podía hacer nada, ya no se condicionaría a la hora de mostrar sus emociones, daría a conocer a la nueva Hinata con su auténtica forma de ser, sin tapujos y sin miedo.

—Llamaré a Ino-chan y Kiba-kun para reunirnos esta noche—Articuló con gran ilusión la azabache, por fin sus tres grandes amigos estaban allí, con ella, se sentía capaz de todo—¿Te parece, Tenten-chan?

—Wow, wow, espera… ¡Si yo ya les llamé y los cité! —Rio la aludida y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo derecho—Tendremos una pijamada en tu _penthouse_ con música, chistes, mucha comida y cerveza.

—¿Ce-cerveza? —Hinata casi pierde la voz ante la mención de esa bebida, no acostumbraba a tomar a menos que sea extremadamente necesario, aquella fiesta de gala con su padre, por ejemplo—Pero…

—Vamos, solo estarás con nosotros, además es bueno que experimentes todo tipo de cosas, de eso se trata la vida Hina, disfrutar.

 _Disfrutar._

Bajó la mirada ante la declaración de su amiga. Pocas cosas disfrutaba en su vida, además de los libros y su carrera no tenía otro _hobbie_ o pasión, las fiestas le parecían aburridas y todo aquello que una chica de su edad gozaba a ella no le interesaba en absoluto. Tal ves había dedicado tan poco tiempo para sí misma —sumiéndose en ser la digna heredera de su familia— que no se conocía a profundidad. Dudaba de ciertas cosas sobre sus gustos y, a veces, un sentimiento en su interior nacía, incesante, diciéndole que no todo se resumía en el deber y el orden —como le había enseñado su progenitor—si no también en deleitarse de los pequeños placeres de la vida, aquellos que le daban ese toque exquisito y agridulce a la existencia misma.

Con esos pensamientos en mente Hinata se relamió los labios resecos y miró de nuevo a la castaña, dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas—¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? Aún no tengo clases hasta dentro de una hora y media.

Tenten asintió enérgica, alejándose un poco de la oji luna y acomodándose un mechón de su cabello en el transcurso—Hace tanto que no estoy en Konoha que olvidé por completo a que sabe su comida.

La azabache rio dándole internamente la razón a su amiga, estaba tan acostumbrada a la comida de Londres que cambiar tan intempestivamente su dieta habitual por otra había provocado que, en parte, su apetito cesara—B-bueno Ino-chan me dijo que el ramen de un restaurante que queda a unas tres cuadras de aquí es delicioso, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? —Puso un dedo en su barbilla, pensativa—Ishi… Ichiku…

—Ichiraku—Completó la oji marrón—Lo recuerdo… hace tres años, antes de irme a Londres contigo, iba algunas veces allí, el dueño es una excelente persona.

—¿En serio? —Los ojos de la oji perla brillaron y, entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su espalda, esbozo una ligera sonrisa—Vamos allí entonces.

La castaña se carcajeó y negó levemente con la cabeza en respuesta, puede que Hinata nunca lo dijera, pero una de sus comidas favoritas era el ramen, aparte de sus preciados rollos de canela por supuesto, esa masa dulce estaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa entre sus gustos alimenticios. Con un alegre ademan tomó el brazo de la Hyuga y ambos sonriéndose una a la otra se encaminaron hacia la salida, contando anécdotas y chistes sin sentido.

Sin embargo, después de unos minutos caminando, un enorme sentimiento de preocupación y ansiedad embargó a Hinata de sopetón, detuvo sus pasos abruptamente percibiendo como su corazón latía como loco. Sintió unas tremendas náuseas y, abriendo la boca, aspiró todo el aire que pudo para aminorar esas horribles sensaciones, a su lado, su amiga Tenten la miraba completamente extrañada por su repentino cambio de actitud; ni ella misma sabía a que se debía todo aquello, solamente tenía en claro que deseaba huir rápidamente, como un pequeño conejo indefenso ante el inminente peligro. Pero aguantó, quiso saber de donde provenía toda esa mala vibra, volteó su cabeza a todos lados buscando algo que no conocía mientras llevaba una mano hacia su pecho, tratando de calmar sus intensos y dolorosos golpeteos.

—¿Hinata?

Quiso decirle a su amiga que una corazonada la estaba molestando, que se sentía caer en un enorme pozo ciego sin posibilidad de retornó, pero sus palabras no salían de su garganta, se había formado un nudo que le imposibilitaba siquiera decir algo coherente. Siguió tratando de encontrar _lo que sea_ que su instinto le señalaba, pero continuaba sin tener resultado alguno. ¿De qué otra forma podría describir esa gama de sensaciones? Vigilada. Si, esa era la palabra, se advertía intensamente observada y controlada, ¿por quién o qué? Esa era la incesante pregunta sin respuesta, nunca en su vida se había hallado de tal forma, ni sus peores pesadillas se asemejaban a tan aflictivo sentimiento.

Por más que observaba alrededor nadie parecía ser consciente de su existencia, los estudiantes se enfrascaban en sus propias conversaciones y pocos profesores se hallaban caminando lentamente a sus respectivas aulas. Todo el ambiente era ameno, ¿por qué entonces solo ella se sentía de esa forma?

 _¿Qué esta pasando?_

— **O—**

 **18:00 P.M.**

Se desparramó en una de las tantas bancas de madera que había en el enorme jardín de la universidad y apoyó su cabeza sobre uno de sus antebrazos, el suave viento meció las hojas de los árboles junto con sus dorados cabellos. La sobrante tranquilidad que se respiraba en ese lugar podía calmar hasta a la más indomable y agresiva de las bestias, haciendo que se serenase y se rinda ante el reconfortante silencio. Posó sus azules ojos en un punto fijo dentro de algunas ramas de un árbol mediano y suspiró, demasiado aburrido.

Su amigo Lee y la mayoría de sus conocidos se habían marchado en la mañana, dejándolo solo junto con sus pensamientos. Sasuke tampoco se encontraba allí pues estaba arreglando algunos problemas con respecto a su familia —su hermano Itachi lo había llamado para ser más específicos, y siempre que él lo convocaba el pelinegro dejaba todo de lado con tal de ayudar a su preciado familiar—. Suspiró y levantó una mano hacia el despejado cielo del mismo color que sus orbes, los radiantes rayos del sol se colaron entre sus dedos calentándolos al momento. La cuestión era sencilla: ¿Qué rayos hacía él ahí siendo que tampoco tenía porqué quedarse tanto tiempo? Efectivamente, ese día solo había pasado una materia: _Organización Estratégica_ —hace unas ocho horas para ser más exactos—, en ese momento _tendría_ que estar en su departamento, inmerso en sus apuntes. Frunció los labios. La respuesta a esa pregunta era sencilla:

Estaba esperando a Hinata.

 _Mentiroso._

…Tal vez _esperar_ no sea la palabra adecuada.

Se masajeó la sien y rechinó los dientes.

¡Bien, estaba espiando a la oji perla! ¡Y no solo ese día, los dos anteriores también!

No estaba loco, claro que no. Sin resistirlo más se paró de forma brusca de la banca en la que antes estaba echado e inhaló aire profundamente. No existía razón alguna para sus alocadas paranoias, pero algo en su ser le exigía saber que hacía la azabache a cada momento. Había tratado de controlarse —pues apenas habían pasado tres días desde que ambos habían hablado frente a frente—, quería darle tiempo a su adorada oji luna para pensar bien las cosas y aceptarle —porque no había otra opción factible para él, ella tenía que ceder ante su insistencia, no permitiría un no por respuesta—, por lo que había decidido dejar pasar al menos una semana, hasta que ella se adapte por completo a su nueva rutina.

Sin embargó, antes de razonarlo al cien por ciento apenas la vio a lo lejos, entrando campante al edificio de la facultad, toda su determinación y resolución se fue al caño. No podía aguantar una semana sin saber de ella, no cuando la tenía tan cerca —y tan lejos a la vez—. En un principio, luego de sus respectivas clases, aguardaba pacientemente y se plantaba en los lugares más concurridos de la universidad esperando que Hinata se le acercara y le diera un saludo, sonriéndole hermosamente y sonrojándose en el transcurso… pero pasaban los minutos y las horas y la oji perla no daba indicios de siquiera voltear a mirarle, una y otra vez la veía en compañía de Rock Lee; hablando y riendo con total confianza. Eso activó un tremendo enojo en su ser, una pequeña bomba que explotó antes de tiempo en su interior, entonces se dedicó a seguirla; a la biblioteca, donde se ponía a leer algunos libros sobre administración, continuando con los salones de clases donde cursaba algunas de sus materias, incluso la había perseguido hasta el lugar donde vivía —un enorme y lujoso edificio con variedad de terrazas a la vista—.

Se había sentido tremendamente bien con eso, ¿cómo no? si la tenía allí, a pocos metros de él, donde podía estar pendiente de cada detalle suyo en tiempo real. Una tremenda sonrisa se posicionaba en sus labios, sus ojos la veían totalmente ilusionados y enamorados cada vez que ella se ruborizaba o se detenía a pensar demás en cualquier pequeño detalle que pasaba a su alrededor. Esa era su Hinata, tan callada pero amable, tan hermosa y adorable. Quiso acortar la distancia entre ellos dos y abrazarle por la espalda, pero se contuvo, sabía que eso la asustaría y lo que menos quería era que temiera de su persona, él solo deseaba su bienestar. Así pasaron los días, había recolectado tanta nueva información sobre ella que tuvo que repasarla en su mente varias veces para que no se le olvidara, fue entonces que entre sus espionajes se percató de la evolución física de la azabache, antes la había visto —por dios que si, como no ver a semejante ángel bajado del mismísimo cielo— mas no había detallado cada pequeña curva que la delineaba; era tan igual y diferente a esa Hinata de 17 años que había dejado de ver… empezando por sus aún más abultados senos y sus piernas estilizadas, terminando con su delgado cuello. Mas temprano que tarde algo en él empezó a despertar o más bien _alguien_.

La deseaba de sobremanera, no solo físicamente, deseaba tenerla completa; en mente y alma. Todo eso aunado al intenso amor que le profesaba hacia que entre en un latente estado de excitación. Nunca, en esos tres años que había pasado sin verla, se encontró tan frenético y exasperado por saciar su necesidad. La Hyuga hacia estragos en todo su ser y no podía estar más feliz con eso, ella podría desear tenerlo a sus pies y él, más que complacido, se arrodillaría y besaría cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Maldito pervertido… —Se dijo riendo quedo. Él no tenía la culpa, sus alocados sentimientos se disparaban con tan solo pensar en la azabache.

Ese mismo día, por la tarde, después de que ella se adentrara de nueva cuenta a la biblioteca de la facultad —algo demasiado usual en su horario últimamente— vagó sin rumbo por todo el jardín, sabiendo de sobra que su enérgica presencia en aquel lugar llamaría demasiado la atención, todos lo conocían y no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que Hinata se percatara de su persona. Por más irónico que sonara quería seguirla observando comportándose con su verdadera forma de ser, sin nada de por medio, ni siquiera él. Con las manos cruzadas detrás de su nuca paseó por todo el terreno contando los segundos hasta que la azabache saliera de nuevo, minuto a minuto se sentía más ansioso y nervioso, debatió consigo mismo una vez más sobre entrar o no al recinto. Sin embargo, al cabo de un tiempo notó como la delgada y curvilínea figura de la oji perla corría apresurada cruzando todo el campus, casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando la vio chocarse repetidamente con varias personas, ¿es que acaso no sabía que podía lastimarse?, quiso cargarla y llevársela en ese preciso instante.

Pero antes de que pudiera actuar su Hinata se había detenido frente a alguien, instantáneamente sus azulinos ojos se posaron en el perfil de una chica con chongos en la cabeza y sonrisa radiante, de la misma altura que la oji perla. La reconoció. No podría olvidar el rostro de la persona que le dio _aquella_ caja —preciada caja—. Sorprendido a la par que confundido vio la interacción entre las dos, primero un fuerte abrazo y luego charlas y risas, la azabache sonreía como nunca y sus pómulos se teñían de un ligero rubor rosáceo. Ante la visión apretó los puños, completamente serio, la miró tan profunda e intensamente que apenas supo distinguir lo que le rodeaba, toda la gente había desaparecido. La castaña la tomaba de los hombros y del brazo en signo de total complicidad, no oía de qué hablaban, pero poco le importaba. Un millón de preguntas se fusionaron en su mente, repitiéndose incansablemente hasta el hastío: _"¿Por qué ella no es así conmigo?"._ Habían pasado tres años, pero ese tiempo era corto para que la oji perla abandonara todos sus sentimientos de amor por él, ¿verdad?

 _¿Verdad?_

Ella aún lo amaba, aunque no lo supiese, todo lo que le escribió junto con los regalos y declaraciones que le profesó no podían haber quedado en el pasado. No cuando él se enamoraba cada día más, no cuando ya la adoraba tanto.

Sacudió su cabeza, dejando de recordar, esa última parte le había llenado de implacables dudas. Miró su reloj: 6:20 P.M.

—Ya debe estar por salir _'dattebayo._

Se encaminó rumbo al edificio de la carrera y se apoyó en una de las paredes más alejadas para no ser visto. El sol se escondía a los lejos y el cielo se oscurecía poco a poco, algunas pequeñas estrellas se podían vislumbrar en aquel manto color gris. Esperando, aguardando a la persona victima de sus más alocadas fantasías. Después de varios minutos sin notar presencia alguna resopló y se aventuró a adentrarse en el recinto, ya no podía manejar más las ansias. Algo trémulo dio un paso y luego el otro, así hasta dirigirse hacia las distintas aulas. Pocas personas caminaban por el lugar y las voces de uno que otro profesor dictando clases se oían, su vista viajó hasta uno de los salones de en medio situado en el primer piso, ese donde, estaba seguro, Hinata pasaba su última materia del día.

Las puertas se encontraban completamente abiertas, extrañado y curioso fue hacia allí

Una vez asomó su cabeza dentro del aula sus pupilas se dilataron al instante y adoptaron una intensa brillantez. Su boca se abrió levemente ante el precioso panorama que tenía delante: Una deslumbrante Hinata paseaba por la tarima del salón y escribía cosas en la pizarra mientras hablaba sin parar; pudo leer claramente el título en el encerado: _Auditoria de Marketing Estratégico._ Se encontraba sola en el lugar, supuso rápido que sus clases ya habían terminado hace varios minutos, pero ella había optado por quedarse un poco más.

—… Como podemos ver claramente, la obtención de información es un elemento indispensable, ya que sin ella no podemos tomar ninguna decisión válida. Por ello, esta ha de ser realizada en el mercado _off_ y _on line_.

Naruto sonrió mientras la escuchaba, su voz se oía fuerte y decidida y a medida que explicaba cada concepto sus delicadas manos hacían gestos para poder hacer más amena su pequeña exposición. Dios, quien quiera que le estuviera ayudando allá arriba debía agradecerle, ser testigo de esa actuación era algo que ni en sus más alocadas imaginaciones se presentaba. Como ansiaba poder ver más seguido esa expresión en la oji perla.

—Hinata…—Medio susurró el rubio a medida que, sin ser consciente, entraba al salón y dirigía sus pasos hacia los primeros asientos, su mirada se posaba solamente en la azabache. A cada pisada que daba su corazón empezaba a latir fuerte y rápido y su respiración se volvía un tanto agitada, ¡bendito sentimiento que lo hacía ponerse de esa forma! —Hina…

—Naru… ¿Naruto?

Se detuvo abruptamente ante la mención de su nombre, parpadeó y se vio a si mismo a escasos metros de ella. La oji perla había parado su disertación y lo estaba mirando perpleja.

 _Grandísimo idiota._

Que se lo tragara la tierra, no, podía irse al mismísimo infierno con tal de no dar explicaciones ante su comportamiento.

—Ah, hola—Se rascó la nuca e inmediatamente quiso abofetearse a si mismo, ¿eso era lo único que se le ocurría?

—¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

 _Te observo, te admiro._

—Tengo clases aquí _'ttebayo_ —No se le ocurría otra cosa, odiaba el hecho de mentir a la azabache, pero debía hacerlo.

—Ya veo…—Hinata bajó la mirada pensativa, quizá preguntándose si es que la había visto exponer—E-en ese caso, yo me retiro—El rubio apenas vio como ella caminaba y tomaba su mochila torpemente para marcharse sintió una gran opresión en el pecho. No, no quería dejarla ir, no por el momento.

—¡Espera! —Exclamó el blondo y se puso en frente, notando como sus hermosos ojos perla lo miraban con autentica sorpresa. Sonrió para aligerar el ambiente—¿Entonces ya te decidiste?

—¿Decidirme? —El rubio se quedó callado hasta que por fin Hinata pudo saber a qué se refería. La azabache inmediatamente se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa, y Naruto reprimió un gemido, como le encantaba que ella hiciera eso; de improvisto sus ojos se posicionaron en aquel tierno y rosado lugar, queriendo marcarlo como suyo—Lo he pensado…

—¡Genial! —Naruto subió su vista y acortó más el espacio entre los dos, formando una gran sonrisa.

—Lo he pensado y… solo quiero decirte que rechazo tu oferta—Al instante el gesto del blondo se descompuso, las palabras hacían eco en su corazón con gran fuerza, sintió como algo agudo y punzante penetraba su órgano palpitante haciéndolo sangrar un poco. Se quedó estático en su lugar tratando de asimilar la frase desesperadamente. —También quiero dejar algunas cosas en claro, Naruto.

 _Naruto._

Arrugó la frente, ¿desde cuándo lo llamaba así? ¿Dónde estaba aquel sufijo que empleaba con él antes?

—No deseo tener ningún tipo d-de contacto contigo—Hinata retrocedió dos pasos e inhaló profundamente—Es más, sería mejor que tomemos toda la distancia posible… no… no creas que es porque te odio es solo que…No sería sano, al menos no para mí. Ambos sigamos nuestros caminos, separados.

¡No! ¡Definitivamente no!

—¿Y con Rock Lee sí? —La voz del rubio se oyó baja y pastosa, demandante.

—¿Qué?

Naruto apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula—¿Con Lee si puedes tener todo tipo de contacto?

—¿P-perdón? —La azabache lo miró un tanto ofendida, totalmente desconcertada por el tono de voz que había empleado su acompañante, como si fuera obligación de ella responderle ese tipo de preguntas. —Eso es decisión mía.

La simple respuesta activo una alarma en el blondo. Hinata se estaba alejando de su lado, por decisión propia estaba rechazándolo abiertamente. A él; que la adoraba tanto, que la amaba tanto… Empezó a respirar alterado y visiblemente exasperado. La acción no pasó desapercibida para la oji perla que sintió como todo el ambiente se llenaba de tensión, sus orbes se dirigieron al Uzumaki que no hacía mas que ocultar su expresión tras sus puntiagudos mechones rubios, con la mirada gacha, azorado. Boqueó. No sabía que hacer en esa clase de situación, jamás había imaginado que el ojiazul reaccionara de esa manera.

¿Por qué le importaba tanto?

—Naruto…—Dubitativa, se acercó al rubio, con los labios temblándole en el proceso. No quería, de ninguna forma, ser causante del sufrimiento de alguien. Desde que había llegado a Konoha no había hecho más que sortear problemas y situaciones incómodas, estaba harta, solo anhelaba vivir tranquilamente con la compañía de sus amigos y cumplir todas sus metas—Naruto…—El aludido no hacía amago de levantar su vista, parecía que se había sumido en sus propios pensamientos y aquello no le gustó para nada. Con más determinación terminó por reducir el espacio entre los dos y en un rápido movimiento lo tomó de las mejillas—¡Naruto-kun!

Inmediatamente los ojos índigos del Uzumaki la observaron fijo—Hina…ta.

El preocupante e inquietante ambiente se esfumó, Hinata soltó el aire retenido de sus pulmones—Reacciona, por favor.

Los escasos centímetros que los separaban fueron rebajando lentamente, la azabache pudo ver como la fuerte figura de Naruto se aproximaba a ella, trató de retroceder, pero le fue imposible, la mano derecha del rubio la había tomado de uno de sus hombros—Naru…

—Hinata-chan—El ojiazul terminó de susurrar su nombre para luego recargar su barbilla en el hueco de su clavícula, aspirando todo el perfume que podía. Naruto se sentía en el cielo, estar tan cerca de su amada era tan placentero que tuvo que reprimir un gruñido, oh, como la había extrañado, con que ímpetu la anhelaba. Oír de sus labios su nombre junto a ese sufijo lo había tentado tanto… y su cuerpo la llamaba, sus dedos picaban por tocarla, sentirla, palpar que esa Hinata era la real y no una de sus tantas fantasías.

¿Por qué había estado a punto de enfurecerse antes?

Ya no lo recordaba…

—Hinata-chan, _eres tan linda_ —Su mano bajó hasta la cintura de ella recorriendo suavemente todo su perfil, con inusitada calma y anhelante fervor— _Y eres tan suave_ …

La oji perla abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, esa frase la había escuchado antes. Como un flash vino a su mente el recuerdo de un 1ro de noviembre hace tres años, ella sentada a horcajadas de Naruto en el gran sillón rojo de la sala de su departamento, besándole acaloradamente. Él suspirando contra sus labios mientras la apretaba, él cargándola para llevarla a su cuarto… él tendiéndola en la cama y desnudándola para luego hacerla suya.

—¡N-no! —Hinata lo empujó con firmeza y retrocedió todo lo que pudo, faltándole el aire— Basta, no tengo idea de porque… —Se masajeó la frente—… e-es mi culpa, si yo…—Era falta suya, si no hubiese sido tan idiota como para hacer reaccionar al blondo nada de eso hubiese ocurrido. —Aléjate.

—No, no me alejaré.

La azabache lo miró y en sus ojos no pudo ver más que resolución; aquello la intimidó. ¿Por qué?

 _¿Por qué?_

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de copiosas lágrimas, no entendía por qué le dolía tanto, pero sentía su corazón estrujarse. Como si aquella Hinata del pasado se estuviera haciendo presente, llena de dudas e inseguridad… Debía irse ya. _Quería_ irse ya.

—A-adiós.

Y sin más corrió. Fuera del salón de clases, fuera de la universidad, fuera de la avenida… fuera de Uzumaki Naruto y su ofuscaste presencia.

— **O—**

 **10:00 P.M.**

—¡Vamos, Hina! ¡Hasta el fondo!

—¡Hinata, Hinata!

—¡Mierda, acabo de derramar el vaso!

Llevó la lata de cerveza a sus labios y dejó pasar el líquido por su garganta, dio tres largos tragos e inmediatamente soltó un sonoro jadeo. En un instante todo se le subió a la cabeza y empezó a ver borroso, no sabía ya cuánto había tomado, pero estaba segura que más de lo que ella imaginaba. Sus amigos estaban mucho peor, Ino empezaba a bailar desequilibradamente, Kiba no dejaba de tirar vasos y de maldecir y Tenten aplaudía y alentaba mientras bebía más. Todo en su lujoso _penthouse_ era un completo caos, sin contar con la estridente música electrónica que había traído la Yamanaka para animar el ambiente.

Después de calmarse con respecto a lo que había sucedido con Naruto y su horrible comportamiento, se dedicó a esperar a sus amigos para la tan ansiada noche de diversión. Apenas oyó el tono de llamada de su celular supo que habían llegado, grande fue su sorpresa cuando, después de abrirles la puerta, vio a Tenten y a Ino sonriéndole con cierta complicidad mientras, al lado, Kiba llevaba entre sus brazos una caja entera de cervezas. No supo que decir y cuando menos se lo imaginó ya se encontraba sentada en la sala junto a sus mejores amigos abriendo su primera lata, siendo consciente de las miradas expectantes que le dirigían. Al principio no le había gustado para nada el sabor, pero con el pasar del tiempo su paladar se fue adaptando —o insensibilizando, en todo caso—hasta el punto de sentir como aquel líquido le agradaba más y más.

Una incesante risa empezaba a gestarse en su interior, la alegría abundaba en todo su ser y quiso, por un momento, levantarse y bailar al lado de su rubia amiga. El sentimiento era inexplicable, pero, en cierta forma, le gustaba, parecía que toda su inhibición y timidez se perdían a ratos, dejándola con una creciente emoción y energía.

—¡Ino! ¡No te me avientes! —Exclamó Tenten con su evidente voz afectada a causa del alcohol en su sistema—¡Mujer!

—Tenten-chan, sostenme que me caigo—Balbuceó lo más audible posible la rubia sintiendo todo su mundo dar vueltas, a su lado Kiba veía todo con diversión.

—Eso te pasa por no…—Hipeó—… controlarte.

—¡C- ¡Cállate, idiota! —Ino lo apuntó como mejor pudo mientras Tenten la sujetaba—Tu estas peor.

Hinata se carcajeó con fuerza ante la escena, captando la atención de todos sus amigos. Pequeñas lágrimas permanecían en las orillas de sus ojos mientras daba leves manotazos en su pierna derecha—To-todos estamos muy ebrios.

—Hina…—Ino le sonrió—Nunca te había visto así.

—¿Por qué crees que traje tanta cerveza? —Siguió Tenten—¡Quería ver a esta Hinata!

—Si Hiashi viera lo mala influencia que eres para nuestra Hina…—Negó Kiba con la cabeza—Te despediría al instante.

La castaña empezó a abrir otra cerveza, bufando en el transcurso—Ese viejo aburrido.

—¡Tenten chan! —Como pudo la oji perla se levantó y la miró, el mundo entero le daba vueltas, pero aún tenía consciencia de si misma, al menos eso quería creer.

—Es la verdad—Articuló la aludida, dejando a Ino a un lado de ella con movimientos torpes—Él no te trata como una hija, menos como una persona, te trata como un objeto que puede moldear a su antojo.

Por un segundo la azabache sintió algo en su corazón romperse.

—¡Tenten! No digas cosas como esas en este momento—Recriminó Kiba totalmente serio.

—Al contrario, este es el mejor momento.

—Serás…

—¡Hora de las verdades! —Gritó Ino interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión de sus amigos, se aclaró la garganta e inhaló todo el aire que pudo—Yo primero: odio estar soltera, sigue Tenten—Codeó a su amiga.

La castaña miró al techo pensativa—Quizá… me gusta el primo de Hinata.

La oji luna casi cae de espaldas ante la revelación—¿En verdad?

—Es lindo—Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de un leve rojo y volvió a tomar de su lata para desviar la atención.

—¡Ja! Neji Hyuga, ese estirado…—Murmuró Kiba, burlón.

—Te lo tenías bien guardado—Dijo Ino mirando pícaramente a su amiga—Bien, Hinata, es tu turno.

—Oh…—La azabache bajó la mirada tratando de decir algo interesante, sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento que tenía era opacado por otro y toda su línea de ideas se desordenaba por completo. No podía pensar claramente con tanto alcohol en la sangre—Yo…

—¿Es cierto que Naruto esta también estudiando en la Universidad de Konoha? —Interrogó Ino haciendo que todos los ojos se disparasen hacia ella, algo cohibida se encogió de hombros—Lo escuché… por ahí.

—No mientas, peli teñida—Medio gruño medio gritó el Inuzuka—Sé que andas en contacto con Sasuke.

—Kiba-kun— Hinata se acomodó mejor en su blanco sofá para luego dedicarle una relajada sonrisa, en ese momento no era consciente de nada así que la pregunta no le había producido más que una ligera sorpresa—Sí, estudia allí, al parecer lo mismo que yo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Y… estas bien con eso?

La oji perla asintió lentamente respondiendo así a la pregunta que su amiga Tenten le había hecho, ¿qué más podía decir? Todo lo que ella quería era dejar por completo su pasado atrás, costara lo que costara.

—Nuestra pequeña ha crecido—Articuló Ino con tono ilusionado y en dos zancadas torpes se acercó a la azabache para luego brindarle un afectuoso y caluroso abrazo—Te mereces todo lo mejor, Hina-chan, en serio.

Tenten y Kiba asintieron sonrientes. La oji luna se mordió el labio inferior, oh, como adoraba a sus amigos, borrachos y todo continuaban dándole ánimos y motivaciones para seguir adelante. Correspondió efusivamente el gesto de su rubia amiga y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de esta, sintiendo la calidez.

—Entonces, me toca a mí—Señaló el castaño, sonriendo con gran entusiasmo—¿Están listas?

—Vamos, para mañana seguro todos olvidaremos esto—Rio la chica de chongos, restándole importancia al asunto.

—¡ _Yosh_! Escuchen: A mi…—Kiba se inclinó un poco apoyando las manos en sus rodillas—Me gusta Hinata… ¡No! —Se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas y ladeó la cabeza hasta ver a la azabache, al instante sonrió de forma insinuante—Mejor dicho: Me gustas, Hinata.

La aludida apenas parpadeó, en su mente se repetían las ultimas palabras en bucle. De pronto todo a su alrededor desapareció y sintió un intenso calor en las mejillas. _Le gusto, yo le gusto._ Boqueó. Su corazón se aceleró a un ritmo tan alarmante que tuvo que bajar la vista hacia el suelo para serenarse, de su garganta no salía ninguna frase.

—Ya era hora de que lo dijeras, bastardo—Manifestó Ino rodando los ojos—Aunque eso se veía a leguas.

—Esto se está poniendo interesante—Declaró Tenten animada, en su tono de voz podía notarse malicia—¡Más cerveza!

Hinata suspiró, su corazón aún no se calmaba y ya no sabía que pasaría si seguía bebiendo tan despreocupadamente, como todo en su vida desde que se mudó a Londres, tenía ciertos límites y algo en su interior le dijo que ese era el suyo. Paseó la mirada por todo el _penthouse_ hasta que llegó a la cabizbaja figura de Kiba, sus dedos le temblaron ligeramente mientras se detenía a mirarlo de perfil, al parecer el ya no era consciente de lo que decía o hacía —quizá esa había sido la razón por la que se le declaró de forma tan alivianada—. Por primera vez lo observó con detenimiento, su vista había mejorado un poco pero aún sentía mareos, sus ojos perla vagaron por los castaños cabellos de su amigo hasta detenerse en su barbilla, aquellas marcas rojas en sus mejillas eran tan vistosas que no pudo evitar perderse en ellas. Nunca lo había notado, pero al Inuzuka esos tres años le habían sentado bastante bien, podía, fácilmente, ser la mira de varias chicas; era apuesto y varonil, su espíritu salvaje resaltaba en cualquier situación y aquellos colmillos que mostraba al sonreír lo hacían ver extremadamente guapo.

¿En verdad se le había declarado?

Aunque algo ebrio e inconsciente el castaño había volteado a verla y en sus orbes pudo ser capaz de ver absoluta honestidad. Que la tildaran de loca, pero incluso sintió como él se había sacado un gran peso de encima al decir _esas_ palabras.

 _Kiba-kun…_

Sin querer una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. El pensar en su amigo siempre la llenaba de una desbordante calidez. Su cariño por él era enorme. Con solo un abrazo le podía transmitir confianza, con una sonrisa se sentía capaz de afrontar sus problemas. El moreno se había convertido en su persona más preciada, aquella que pasara lo que pasara quería mantener a su lado siempre.

—Hinata—La oji perla dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, por un momento se había perdido del mundo real. Vio como Ino y Tenten la observaban.

—¿Qué pasa? —Atinó a preguntar, de pronto el ambiente se había vuelto más silencioso.

—No hay cerveza—Puntualizó Ino, desganada y algo irritada—¡Y apenas está comenzando la diversión!

—Hina—La castaña ignoró a la rubia—¿Crees poder ir a comprar más?, vi un supermercado a una cuadra de aquí.

—Espera—La rubia alzó la palma de su mano—Alguien debe acompañarla, es muy tarde.

—Tu quedas descartada, apenas puedes estar de pie—Sonrió ladina Tenten obteniendo una maldición de parte de la Yamakana—Esta entre Kiba o yo.

—¿Por qué no lo tres?

—¿Bromeas? ¿Sabes que ir en manada sería contraproducente?

—¿No tienen suficiente? —Interrumpió el moreno—Creo que ya hemos bebido demasiado.

—¡No! —Exclamaron Tenten e Ino al mismo tiempo, sus voces hicieron eco entre las paredes, incluso la música electrónica había rebajado de volumen.

—Que hare con ustedes…—Kiba se masajeó la sien y resopló, su propio aliento a cerveza le asqueó—En ese caso, iré solo yo.

—¡N-no! —Esta vez fue el grito de Hinata el que se escuchó—Es decir… tampoco quiero que te pase nada, Kiba-kun, vayamos los dos.

—Hina…—Susurró el castaño arrugando la frente en el transcurso—No pasara nada.

—Por favor—La azabache le sonrió para brindarle más confianza, sintiéndose un tanto paranoica con el hecho de imaginar a su amigo solo e indefenso en la calle—Además, dos son mejor que uno.

—Ya está dicho—Tenten se acostó en el cómodo sofá en el que se encontraba—Les esperamos.

—Cuida de tu Hina-chan, _Kiba-kun_ —Continuó Ino más que divertida.

—Malditas…—Un leve tic apareció en el ojo derecho del Inuzuka, bufó y se levantó—Vamos, Hinata. Agárrate de mi en todo momento, ¿entendiste?

—Anda, hazte el fuerte, seguro que te caerás en la calle.

—Sí—Asintió la azabache ignorando el comentario que había hecho Ino. Sacudiendo la cabeza a causa del mareo siguió los pasos del castaño hasta la puerta de salida, escuchó las risas de sus dos mejores amigas cuando estuvo a punto de abandonar el _penthouse_ y una extraña ansiedad la invadió. En silencio ambos, un tanto torpes, se encaminaron hasta el ascensor y una vez dentro dejaron escapar un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

Mientras el elevador descendía hasta la planta baja Hinata recordó las palabras de Kiba y, en un ligero movimiento, levantó una mano hacia el costado del castaño, agarrando tímidamente las solapas de su abrigo color plomo. Fue consciente de la atenta mirada que el moreno le brindaba después de realizar su acción y sin proponérselo un intenso color rojo inundó sus mejillas, se mordió el labio inferior tratando de aminorar sus nervios. Sin embargo, apenas las puertas se abrieron pudo sentir como era jalada hacia el exterior; la mano caliente de Kiba había agarrado la suya con determinación, ejerciendo fuerza, pero no hasta el punto de cortarle la circulación.

—Kiba…

En respuesta él solo le brindo una hermosa sonrisa, afianzando su agarre. La tibieza y calidez que desprendía el Inuzuka era semejante a un caluroso día de verano, lleno de luz y confort. La oji perla no pudo sentirse más segura y querida, nunca antes ellos dos se habían tomado de las manos, pero, por más sorprendente que sonara viniendo de ella, se dijo que podría acostumbrarse a eso. Después de todo se tenían absoluta confianza y no le disgustaba para nada imaginarse andando por la calle con él de esa forma.

 _Reacciona, Hinata_

Era el alcohol, sin duda, en sus cinco sentidos jamás pensaría aquello. Tragando saliva y con el retumbante sonido de su corazón latiéndole rápidamente empezó a caminar junto a su amigo hasta la avenida. El intenso frio les pegó en todo el cuerpo apenas dieron un paso fuera, el clima en Konoha era bastante caluroso en el día, pero en la noche la temperatura descendía rápidamente —razón por la que era mejor tener un abrigo de resguardo siempre—, ambos aguantando los escalofríos apuntaron sus pasos hacia el final de la cuadra —donde Tenten había dicho se encontraba un supermercado—. Hinata inhaló aire profundamente y miró el estrellado cielo que los cubría, poco a poco el alcohol en su sangre iba rebajando, pero aún sentía el desbalance y la leve inactividad de sus extremidades, como si no quisieran responder a las órdenes de su cerebro: _La noche es larga_ , pensó para si misma, tendría tiempo de sobra para recuperarse —a pesar de que sus insaciables amigas quisieran seguir atiborrándose de cerveza—.

—¡Cuidado, Hinata!

La advertencia llegó tarde para la azabache que sintió como todo su cuerpo empezaba a ceder ante la gravedad, dirigiéndose directamente al frio cemento de la acera. Quizá se había tropezado, quizá había dado un paso mal mientras se ocupaba de admirar el cielo, no importaba ahora como es que había llegado a eso, solo era consciente del intenso dolor que sentiría cuando su cabeza se estrellase contra el piso. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto más los segundos pasaron; lentos y agobiantes y no sintió nada dando de lleno contra su rostro, algo consternada abrió sus orbes.

—Joder, casi no llego. —El susurro de Kiba cerca, muy cerca de su oído hizo que volteara su cabeza bruscamente hacia su dirección, percatándose de forma inmediata del firme agarre del que era presa. Parpadeó. Inesperadamente percibió como los brazos del castaño la rodeaban, —por los hombros y la cintura— y su aliento chocaba contra su cuello a un ritmo tan lento que su corazón latió dos veces más rápido.

—L-lo s-siento—Murmuró quedamente quedándose estática en su lugar, esperando que su amigo no la suelte pues sentía sus piernas demasiado temblorosas.

—Tonta—Rio Kiba en respuesta—Estás ebria, era de esperarse—Hinata asintió—Estas temblando mucho ¿tienes frio?

—Un poco…

—Entonces te abrazaré hasta que se te pase.

La azabache lo miró mas que sorprendida mientras Kiba se las apañaba para encerrarla entre sus brazos y apoyar la barbilla en su coronilla. De sopetón el calor del cuerpo del moreno se transfirió al suyo y poco a poco sus temblores fueron aminorando. Cerró los parpados y apoyó su frente en el pecho del castaño escuchando los constantes y rítmicos latidos de su corazón, _tan placentero…_ una extensa sonrisa surcó sus labios al aspirar el perfume del moreno, ese que conocía tan bien pues desde que estaban en el instituto Kiba no había cambiado de colonia: una mezcla entre menta, limón y romero que la transportaba hacia un mundo diferente; uno donde podía ser ella misma sin temor al fracaso, libre y sin los constantes deberes y obligaciones que tenía.

¿Qué sentía por Kiba?

Le gustaba ser abrazada por él, sentía la necesidad de contarle su día a día y preguntarle sobre sus nuevos gustos, sin embargo, aunque su corazón latía rápido y sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando ambos se profesaban demasiado cariño, no percibía _ese algo_ importante que le decía que era amor, no como la primera vez que se enamoró.

La primera vez…

Retuvo el aire, de pronto había recordado perfectamente lo que pasó hace unas horas, en aquel salón de clases, en compañía de Uzumaki Naruto. Era tan injusto, a pesar de que le había dicho claramente que no quería tener nada que ver con él había sido ignorada por completo. ¿Por qué el rubio se comportaba así? ¿Debería ser más firme a la hora de hablarle? ¿Y si solo dejaba que se saliese con la suya y aceptaba su propuesta?

Con un millón de dudas en la cabeza se apoyó más en el torso del castaño, ¿debería decirle a su amigo lo que estaba pasando? Presionó sus labios, si no lo hiciera se sentiría la peor persona del mundo, ellos dos nunca se ocultaban nada y no sería el mejor momento para empezar con secretos, no después de haber pasado y superado tanto.

—Kiba-kun…

—Hinata—Contestó suavemente el aludido acariciando con sus labios algunos pelos rebeldes de la cabellera de la oji perla.

La azabache suspiró y llenándose de valentía empezó a hablar—Hace unas horas…

No pudo decir más, en cámara lenta vio como una extraña mano se posicionaba en la nuca de su amigo, propinándole un fuerte golpe, en el mismo momento abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, una vaga silueta se acercó a ambos reduciendo el espacio a escasos centímetros y dio otro golpe. Inmediatamente sintió como todo el peso del castaño se apoyaba en ella, de reojo vislumbró como los ojos del Inuzuka, antes completamente abiertos y llenos de diversión y embriaguez, ahora se encontraban cerrados. Kiba estaba inconsciente. Kiba ya no estaba con ella.

—¡K-K-Kiba-kun! —Hinata lo llamó desesperada, sosteniéndolo de la mejor forma que podía para que no cayera al suelo, más el gran peso de su amigo y la poca fuerza de ella hizo mella, sus piernas no dieron más y, aún agarrando el cuerpo del castaño, se arrodilló en el asfalto. Respiraba entrecortadamente mientras sus temblores volvían, su vista no abarcaba más que a su amigo desmayado, maldijo su propia debilidad, la poca reacción que tenían sus extremidades afectaba de sobremanera sus acciones, ¿cuánto tardaba el alcohol en desaparecer del cuerpo? —¡Kiba!

—Deja de decir su nombre.

 _Esa voz…_

La oji perla subió su mirada hasta la gran figura que se encontraba frente a ella, pudo ver sus dos manos hechas puños y su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo demasiado rápido, cuando su vista se entrelazó con dos intensos pozos azules supo quien era.

—Naruto…—Apenas terminó de decir su nombre se aferró al cuerpo de su amigo como si su vida dependiese de ello, no sabía porque, pero algo en la mirada del rubio le decía que estaba a punto de explotar.

—Claro, "Naruto", te ha costado reconocerme porque tenías todo el maldito tiempo tu vista pegada en ese idiota—La voz del ojiazul se asemejó a un rugido, casi ensordecedor.

—¿Por… por qué? —La azabache no supo que más decir, ¿qué razón habría para que el Uzumaki haya hecho semejante cosa? ¿Eso no era comparable a un delito? —Esto… no es real—No, no tenía que ser real, ella se había quedado dormida, sí, eso tenía que ser.

—¡Es real! —Naruto se acercó más a ella y la tomó de los hombros, empujando el cuerpo de Kiba a un lado—¿Por qué, Hinata? ¿Por qué te dejaste abrazar y tomar de la mano por él? —El rubio la zarandeó, totalmente colérico, fuera de sus cabales, escupiendo las palabras con demasiada amargura—¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Suéltame! —La oji perla retrocedió todo lo que podía, aún con las rodillas en el suelo, sus piernas temblaban furiosamente—¡N-no tengo porqué darte explicaciones!

—Hinata-chan…—Susurró Naruto bastante dolido, sus ojos azules perdieron brillo—Él no te merece, lo sabes ¿verdad? No es digno de ti.

La Hyuga no lo escuchó, prefirió no oírlo, su mente solamente se concentraba en darse la fuerza suficiente para echarse a correr de vuelta a su casa y pedir ayuda; ayuda para Kiba. Volteó a todos lados esperando que alguien pase por la avenida y los viera, pero no había nadie, la oscuridad reinaba la mayoría de las calles y los postes de luz parpadeaban de vez en cuando, el ambiente le pareció tétrico, horrible y tétrico, su pecho se lleno de algo similar a la desesperanza.

—¡Escúchame! —El rubio se inclinó hacia ella y la tomó suavemente de las mejillas, en ese momento Hinata respingó—Kiba no es para ti.

—Naruto… basta, ¿por qué actúas así?

—Tu aliento a alcohol llega hasta aquí—Musitó el ojiazul evadiendo la pregunta—Pensar que estuviste bebiendo con Kiba…—Rio irónico y acarició con los pulgares los pómulos de la oji perla. Que celoso se sentía, que estúpidamente enfermo de amor estaba. —Pensar que él pasó sus asquerosas manos sobre ti.

Hinata apretó los labios, ese no era el Naruto que conocía, el que había dejado años atrás; aquel que la había rechazado sin compasión alguna.

—Tu deberías estar con Sakura—La oji luna apenas fue consciente de las palabras que salieron de su boca, más no las paró—La amas.

Un intenso silencio se instaló entre ambos, el rubio paro las caricias y la miró, demasiado serio—No, yo nunca la amé en realidad, no sabía lo que era el amor, ahora si lo sé.

—¿Eh?

El Uzumaki sonrió más que complacido con la respuesta de su adorada—Tres años, Hinata, tres malditos años esperándote…—Chocó su frente contra la de la azabache tras decir aquella frase—Tres años sintiéndome vacío y desolado, con la estúpida interrogante de si algún día iba a volver a verte. Anhelando que regreses y vuelvas a hablarme como antes. ¿Es que no lo sientes? Cada latido de mi corazón es por ti, tu sola presencia eleva mis sentidos, eres tan amable y delicada. Eres perfecta. Por eso no me pidas que me aleje, no me ruegues por más tiempo, necesito estar contigo, no me importa que hayan pasado solo tres días, el tiempo sin ti es eterno, ¿crees que estoy loco? Quizás sí, no lo sé, no me importa, por dios, como me puede importar si te tengo por fin aquí, conmigo.

El discurso del blondo impactó a la azabache por completo, dudaba de siquiera estar transportando oxigeno a sus pulmones. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto semejante cuento?

—Hinata… quiero besarte—La oji perla abrió la boca, su mente les decía a gritos que le diera una patada y se alejase, pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba paralizada y no sabía por qué.

 _Alguien, ayúdeme… alguien._

Delgadas lagrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas.

—No llores, por favor—Naruto acercó los pómulos hasta las orillas de sus ojos, impregnándose de aquellas gotas cristalinas. —Mírate, incluso eres preciosa cuando lloras…—Susurró y sin más estampó sus labios contra los de Hinata, en un beso suave al principio, pero demandante y posesivo después, se dedicó a acariciar cada parte de esa suave piel rosada, poco a poco, lentamente, alargando los minutos hasta que logró colarse en la húmeda cavidad de la ojiperla, explorando con su lengua cada resquicio, tratando de tomar su exquisita esencia. Se sintió morir en el transcurso, el sabor dulce de su Hinata entremezclado con el alcohol lo enloquecía, estaba en el paraíso. Con más ahincó profundizó el ósculo, tomándola de la barbilla sin dejar que se alejase ni un milímetro de él. Mordió su labio inferior y un gemido de sorpresa en respuesta fue suficiente para hacerlo gruñir de placer. —Hina, déjame comer…—Susurró, se separó de ella y la volvió a besar.

Los minutos pasaron y solo se podía ver como Naruto inclinaba su cabeza de un lado a otro deleitándose más y más con Hinata, ninguno era consciente del lugar, mucho menos de si alguien los veía. La azabache no sabía que hacer y, muy por el contrario, el rubio tenía en claro todas sus acciones.

 _¿Sabes que es el amor?_

Naruto atrajo a Hinata más cerca de él.

 _Es intensa ambición, lacerante silencio, abrumadora esperanza._

Los sentidos de la oji perla dejaron de funcionar y sin resistirlo más se dejó caer en la inconsciencia.

 _Dolor, traición, deseo._

Los fuertes brazos del rubio la sostuvieron antes de que se desplomara completamente en el suelo.

 _Oh, presuroso anhelo, obsesión malsana._

—¿Por qué no puedes ver al yo solitario que hay en mí?

" _Ah._

 _Me siento tan bien haciendo las cosas mal_

 _Y me siento tan mal haciendo las cosas bien."_

* * *

No, Naruto, malo, no me digas que incluso has seguido a Hinata hasta el baño? D:  
Hahaha xD. Fin del capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado! Estare esperando ansiosa sus reviews :D!

Sobre la última parte, me parecio interesante agregar alcohol al asunto xD, y aquello de ir a comprar más y que te lo pidan todos ya estando bastante ebrios me ha pasado con mi grupo de amigos (no es que yo beba siempre pero si a veces, a forma de celebración haha), alguna que otra vez he tenido que ir a comprar bebidas estando en ese estado, acompañanada claro, pero no es nada bonito, no lo recomiendo. Bueno... con esto no planeo alentar el consumo de bebidas ni nada por el estilo, solamente agregue algo que se me hizo un tanto divertido, nada más xD.

En fin, ha aparecido un "nuevo" personaje en el contexto, Shion, necesitaba a alguiencon esa forma de ser y ella me pareció la mejor opción (más allá del OC que le hice xD), soy consciente de que no estoy tratando el tema de los personajes secundarios pero, calma, primero deseo escribir sobre Naruto y Hinata y desarrollar toda la situación, ire introduciendo los demás sucesos en posteriores capítulos. Vamos por el capítulo siete, presumo que en unos cinco capítulos más (si es que termino de desarrollar todo de la forma que quiero) dare fin a este fanfic que tanto estimo :3

Ahora las contestaciones!:

 **laryssa1234:** Exactly, Naruto just listen to what he wants to hear, he is not aware of reality :D hahaha, I'm glad you like this Naruto, wait and see how things will end. Thanks for reading, I'm delighted with your answers n.n!

 **Jess:** Definitivamente Hinata le dará donde le duele, aunque sea incosncientemente xD las personas obsesivas tienen tendencia a estar alerta sobre todo a su alrededor, Naruto esta empezando a perder la razón y eso, definitivamente no es bueno xD. Espero que te haya gustado este cap saludos!

 **Hinatalover4ever:** Y eso no es nada, la obsesión va mucho más allá, creeme ;3 hahaha, gracias por tus palabras, me alientan demasiado! n.n en verdad me siento halagada, espero que este capitulo de haya gustado de igual forma :D y no te preocupes, me mantendre aquí, escribiendo, hasta el final, no planeo dejar congelado el fanfic n.n asi que si o si me tendrás actualizando semanalmente, saludos!

 **Papaleta:** Quien sabe si es lo que crees(? ahahaha no, quiero plasmar lo que pasa por la mente de Naruto, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fanfic y más que este siendo uno de tus favoritos, espero que me sigas leyendo hasta el final :D saludos.

 **Karito:** Uff, es poco predecible que hara ese rubio obsesionado pero pronto l osabrás, paciencia xD. Espero que cap te haya gustado, esperare tu oponión con ansias n.n!

 **Greek Moonlight:** Si es que sentiste el capitulo de diferente forma es porque he hecho un cambio, casi, brusco, y es así como lo planee haha, como dije anteriormente una etapa había acabado y esta es otra, las situaciones serán casi surrealistas porque en parte quiero plasmar lo que es "perder el control" n.n no pleaneo hacer algo sumamente exagerado pero si algo surrealista :D Supongo que tus teorias acertaron, definitivamente Kiba esta metiendose de lleno a un lugar del que no es consciente, y Hinata mucho menos, hay que recordar que por ahora nadie está al tanto de problema de Naruto. Hahaha, adoro a Ino, asi que habrán más escena con ella, seguro :3 con respecto a los demás personajes se veran en los capitulos posteriores n.n Gracias por tus palabras, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y descocnertado a la vez xD. Saludos!

 **cookieval7:** Hahaha espero que este capitulo haya respondido a tus espectativas, NAruto esta loquito, eso sin duda xDD. Saludos y espero que me sigas leyendo n.n!

 **nosferatuzamiel:** Oh, UchihaDei! ya veo, pero el hecho de que hayas entrado a otra cuenta para dejarme tu preciado review me conmueve bastante, gracias por tomarte el tiempo :'3. Como me alegran tus palabras xD, yo no puedo sportar los fanfics que se quedan con una situacion muchos capitulos por eso siempre prefiero hacer algo para ir directo a la acción n.n me alegra demasiado que te guste mi estilo :D. Hahaha y si, yo he tenido que pulir mi ortografía y practicar demasiado hasta escribir como escribo, pero lo hice más por hobbie, en verdad, un dia me dije: quiero escribir algo profundo y bueno y me propuse a conseguir ello hasta que llegue a este punto, aunque aún me falta mucho por mejorar :3. En fin, espero que este capo te haya gustado, saludos n.n

 **Hf any:** Gracias! n.n hahaha, oh si, incluso yo me emocioné al escribir todo eso, ni yo aguanto mis locuras xDD. Naruto no perderá su esencia, siempre será ese lindo niño rubio energico uwu, solamente que cuando se trata de obsesión puede llegara ser demasiado intenso xD, planeo seguir dejandolo ser con su acitutd alegre n.n (salvo en ciertas situaciones como la última parte de este cap) xD. Espero que me sigas leyendo, saludos! n.n /

 **JerineeNakasawa:** Espero que hayas podido completar esa tarea, hahaha, infinitas gracias por tus palabras, espero que me sigas leyendo hasta el final y que este cap te haya gustado :D estare esperando ansiosa todas tus opiniones n.n!

 **Jade:** Gracias por tus animos :3, me alegra saber que aún sigues espectante a cada actualización n.n, efectivamente, Naruto no ve la realidad de las cosas, él ve lo que quiere ver, es consciente de su alrededor pero cuando piensa en Hinata se descontrola, ese es el fruto de su obsesión, y toda obsesión puede lelgar a ser bastante peligrosa. Aún no se que perosnajes más agregar pero tomare en cuenta lo que me dices de Toneri, aunque sea una escena corta puedo agregarlo para dar más sabor al asunto xD, pensé en Kiba, como pudiste leer, para ser esa persona incondicional para nuestra Hinata, siempre me ha agradado la forma en que ellos dos se llevaban y antes de que el Naruhina se volviera cannon yo shipeaba el KibaHina TuT, es que Kiba es un amor xD! por eso, no quiero dejarlo como un simple amigo más en mi fanfic :3 supongo que eso contesta alguna de tus preguntas, y no te precupes puedes hacerme las que quieras, siempre y cuando no te spoilees a ti misma sobre ello xD, cualquier duda que tengas no tengas miedo en decirmela n.n, Saludos!

Finish! xD

Nos vemos en la proxima actualziacion n.n!


	8. Without you i'm nothing

¡Buenas!

¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? Yo aqui, muriendome de frio xD.

Les traigo nuevo capítulo :3!, realmente me emocioné escribiendo este, asi que, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, espero les guste. Mucihisimas gracias a todos por dejarme sus reviews (nunca me cansaré de agradecerles), sobre todo a aquellos y aquellas que siguen este fic desde el principio :3.

Sin más que decir, ¡a leer :D!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes TuT.

Capítulo 8.

 **24 de febrero, 6:45 A.M.**

" _Soy un impuro,_

 _Y cada vez que te descargas conmigo_

 _Parezco perder el sentido del habla._

 _Te deslizas lentamente fuera de mi alcance…_

 _Nunca has llegado a ver mi lado solitario."_

 _Protégela._

Tinieblas infinitas lo rodeaban, haciendo casi imposible que pueda ver algo, lo único que sus ojos enfocaban no era más que oscuridad; asfixiante, quemante y casi dolorosa oscuridad. Daba pasos trémulos tratando de encontrar algo entre la lobreguez del lugar mas no tenía resultado alguno, incluso sus pensamientos se hallaban opacados, todos formando un remolino de ideas caóticas y desastrosas, sin coherencia alguna.

 _Protégela._

—¿A quién?

Apenas fue consciente de su propia voz, todo él; su cuerpo, mente y alma se sentían ajenos y extraños. Sin embargó quiso, aun así, cuestionar a ese susurro que retumbaba en todo el lugar como un eco, repitiéndose por unos cuantos segundos hasta perderse completamente, diciéndole esa palabra que apenas podía comprender por el estado en el que se encontraba. ¿Proteger? Quiso gritar como un desquiciado en busca de respuestas, pero algo en su garganta se lo impedía.

Detuvo sus pasos ya bastante harto de no poder encontrar salida alguna, ni siquiera un pequeño rayo de luz esperanzador entre toda esa negrura. Su interrogante había quedado en la nada, sin ser contestada, y aquello le produjo un enorme vacío en el estómago. Entonces abrió la boca y aspiró tanto aire como pudo, se sentía enclaustrado y perdido y esa sensación horrible se aunaba a un extraño sentimiento de tristeza.

Ni siquiera sabía si esas emociones eran suyas o pertenecían a otra persona, la segunda opción terminó por esfumar su poco raciocinio.

 _Protégela._

—Detente.

Se tumbó de rodillas y la superficie debajo de él salpicó, pequeñas gotas de las cuales no pudo definir el color mojaron parte de sus manos. Esta vez sí pudo sentir el tacto en su piel: áspera y caliente, poco a poco fue capaz de ser consciente de sí mismo, entre el tormento de no poder reconocerse y el no saber distinguir donde se hallaba algo despertó en él, su propia conciencia empezaba a emerger diciéndole que mantuviera la calma.

 _Protégela…_

—¡¿A quién?! —Bramó. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No había nadie allí, y aun así podía escuchar claramente una voz neutral que repetía la misma palabra una y otra vez, exasperándolo de sobre manera. —¡Dímelo!

 _Tú sabes a quien._

La respuesta inmediata hizo que enmudeciera, su cerebro empezó a trabajar instantáneamente en un intento por descifrar aquel mensaje, aún confundido repasó una y otra vez entre sus pensamientos; pequeñas imágenes inconexas pasaban por su cabeza: cabello negro azulado, mejillas pálidas, sonrisa tímida, manos delicadas, enormes ojos color perla… Respingó, ¿Ojos color perla?

¿Dónde los había visto?

¿De quién?

 _¡Kiba-kun!_

En ese momento la oscuridad absoluta —tanto del sitio como de su propia mente—empezó a menguar, lentamente pudo ser capaz de ver las siluetas de sus propias extremidades. El suelo en el que estaba tendido también se aclaraba, charcos de un líquido demasiado espeso de color gris se vislumbraban por toda la superficie, como enormes pozos ciegos en el que una vez que te metías no lograbas salir jamás.

 _¡Kiba!_

—¡Hinata! —Hinata, Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo había podido olvidarla? El nudo en su garganta desapareció rápidamente y una gran alegría inundó su corazón. Necesitaba ir hasta ella, abrazarla fuerte, susurrarle que nunca la dejaría, necesitaba protegerla.

 _Protegerla._

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿protegerla de qué?

 _Deja de decir su nombre._

—Mierda…—Elevó una mano hasta su corazón notando sus propios latidos más rápidos, una enorme urgencia de vomitar se apoderó de su ser y su cabeza dolió, inconscientemente se masajeó la nuca. No supo reconocer la última voz, pero si percibió gran amargura e ira en ella, el tono empleado dejaba entrever que estaba demandando algo.

Hizo una arcada, excesivamente asqueado de repente.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué todo era tan extraño? ¿Dónde se encontraba?

 _Despierta, despierta… ¡despierta!_

El mundo le dio vueltas, cerró los ojos para aminorar aquella sensación de vómito.

 _Despierta, Kiba._

 _Kiba…_

—Kiba.

Arrugó la frente un segundo para luego relajarse, lentamente abrió sus orbes adaptándose a la blanquecina luz de la habitación, el desvaído techo le dio la bienvenida a la realidad. Vagó su vista lentamente por lo que tenía a su alcance, una ventana mediana se encontraba en la pálida pared de su lado con los rayos de luz filtrándose por sus rendijas, el azul del cielo totalmente despejado que se veía a través de los vidrios le brindó más calma, la atmosfera cálida y silenciosa opacaron las ligeras punzadas de dolor que sentía en la cabeza.

—Al fin despiertas…—Inmediatamente vio de reojo a la persona que se encontraba junto a él, trató de tragar saliva, pero la resequedad en su garganta lo molestó. Haciendo una mueca atinó a abrir ligeramente los labios, el sabor metálico inundó por completo su paladar—No te sobre esfuerces _'dattebayo._

—Yo…—Articuló, su voz pastosa apenas fue audible para su interlocutor. Pero eso no le importó en absoluto, incluso así de ido como estaba no pudo evitar pensar que rayos estaba haciendo Naruto ahí, por más que rebuscó en su memoria encontró una enorme laguna entre sus recuerdos.

—¡Espera, te serviré algo de agua! —Pronunció el rubio levantándose rápidamente de su lugar y yendo a una mesa cercana.

En el transcurso Kiba siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada, anhelando con demasía aquel líquido, primero se encargaría de poder hablar correctamente y luego trataría de resolver todas sus dudas.

—Quizá te preguntes qué paso…—Murmuró Naruto terminando de servir el agua y dándose la vuelta para luego ayudar al castaño a beber del vaso, con una mano sosteniendo el objeto y con la otra tomándolo de la parte posterior del cuello—Es una larga historia _'ttebayo,_ ahora mismo estamos en el hospital.

Kiba tan solo se dedicó a dejar pasar el fluido por su garganta mientras lo escuchaba, sintiendo verdadera satisfacción en el proceso, el interior de su boca se humedecía y volvía a salivar. Después de unos segundos en que el castaño bebió con urgencia todo el interior del vaso dejó escapar un jadeo, signo de que se encontraba satisfecho y que no quería más. Con demasiada calma el Uzumaki volvió a acomodarlo en la cama para luego sonreír ligeramente.

—Naruto…—Susurró el moreno al ver cómo, de nuevo, su acompañante se dirigía a la mesa para dejar el vaso vacío. —¿Qué… pasó exactamente? —Se relamió los labios—No recuerdo nada…

—Sí, el doctor dijo que pasaría eso—Respondió el blondo para luego poner sus dos manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón naranja, mirando al Inuzuka seriamente—Pero recordarás, solo necesitas tiempo.

La declaración no le supo bien a Kiba que percibió el ambiente demasiado cargado de algo que no pudo definir, más no le dio demasiada importancia, la languidez no le permitía ser tan perceptivo como lo era normalmente. Con un leve bufido decidió que ya era hora de tener las respuestas necesarias, y empezaría con una en concreto, la que estaba atormentándolo desde que despertó:

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Al instante el castaño pudo notar cierta sorpresa en los azules ojos de Naruto.

Hubo un breve silencio de parte de los dos después de la pregunta, en microsegundos el ambiente se cargó aún más pero rápidamente fue aligerado por una enorme sonrisa de parte del rubio, una auténtica, genuina y radiante. La característica personalidad del ojiazul se hizo presente.

—¡Te cuido _'dattebayo_! —Naruto rio y acercándose al castaño resopló sonoramente—¿No puedo cuidar a mi amigo? —Terminó de decir formando un fingido gesto ofendido en el rostro.

—Idiota…—Kiba reprimió un grito, no se sentía en las condiciones necesarias de pelear con el rubio—Me refiero a cómo…—Calló abruptamente, al instante apareció en su mente la figura de Hinata, y no solo ella, sino también la de Ino y Tenten, todos juntos en casa de la azabache bebiendo hasta más no poder, con la música estridente de fondo. Cerró los ojos sintiendo de nueva cuenta débiles punzadas en la nuca.

—¿Kiba?

—¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? —Siguió el moreno, ahora masajeándose la frente—¿Dónde están Hinata, Ino y Tenten?

—Hinata, ¿eh? —Balbuceó Naruto y Kiba paró todo movimiento al notar cierto tono de voz conocido para él, algo en su interior le decía que ya lo había escuchado antes. —Ellas están bien, no te preocupes.

—Naruto…—De la forma que pudo el castaño elevó una mano hasta el cuello de la polera del blondo y lo atrajo, ya algo hastiado de tanto misterio, solo necesitaba respuestas y su amigo —ex amigo quizá— no le daba ninguna, si tuviera más fuerzas lo obligaría a decir la verdad retándolo a una pelea. —Habla de una vez. No tengo idea de cómo llegaste a inmiscuirte en esto así que más te vale responderme.

Naruto entornó los ojos, notando como el moreno iba a explotar pronto—Esta bien, te contaré—Se rascó una mejilla—Verás _'tebbayo_ … a eso de las diez y media de la noche de ayer yo estaba yéndome a casa, antes de dar la vuelta a una esquina pude ver que Hinata y tú se hallaban tirados en el suelo, los dos estaban inconscientes, ¡me asusté demasiado! —Kiba tuvo que alejarse del cuerpo del rubio ante el último grito, aquel alarido por poco y le explota la cabeza—No sabía qué hacer por lo que rápidamente llamé a la ambulancia, el resto es historia, Ino y Tenten se enteraron y se pusieron como locas.

El castaño gimió de frustración, pasando sus dos manos por todo su rostro para aplazar la intensa sensación de preocupación que sentía. Si tan solo no se hubiera alcoholizado podría, tal vez, recordar los hechos con menor esfuerzo, pero ciertamente no sabía cuántas malditas latas de cerveza se había bebido, ni mucho menos porqué Hinata y él habían salido a la calle, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

—Al llegar les atendieron inmediatamente—Prosiguió Naruto—El doctor dijo que no estaban graves, a ti alguien te dio un golpe que provocó que te desmayaras y, al parecer, Hinata quedo inconsciente por el shock que se llevó, ahora mismo se encuentra en otra habitación, aún está dormida.

—Carajo…—Susurró Kiba, sintiéndose demasiado culpable por todo lo que le había pasado a su querida amiga. De todas las cosas en el mundo justo debía ocurrirles la peor, haber dejado a la azabache en ese estado hizo que todo su estómago se revolviera, el imaginar como ella se sintió de sola e impotente al no saber qué hacer ni qué decir produjo que una enorme ira contra sí mismo naciera.

 _Eres un maldito idiota, Inuzuka Kiba._

No había podido protegerla correctamente, a pesar de que se juró a si mismo luchar contra cualquiera que quisiese volver a hacerle daño. Se había culpado demasiado el día en que Hinata desapareció del país —y de su vida—, argumentando para sí mismo que si la hubiese alejado a tiempo del imbécil de Naruto la azabache nunca hubiera pasado por todo ese dolor y decepción. Él se comportó como un mal amigo y dejó que todo sucediera sin hacer nada, solo observando a lo lejos como la Hyuga era rechazada vilmente para luego irse cabizbaja. En ningún momento él la siguió, y como se arrepentía de ello, incluso un simple abrazo hubiera bastado para decirle que no estaba sola. Sí, él también cometió demasiados errores con la oji perla, no era merecedor de todo ese cariño que ella sentía por su persona… más era feliz, inmensamente feliz por haber remediado sus equivocaciones, ir a buscarla a Londres fue lo mejor que pudo hacer en su vida—aunque había contado a la mayoría que fue Hinata quien lo contacto primero, una mentira piadosa para sentirse bien consigo mismo. —

Entonces se enamoró de ella, no supo dónde ni cuándo, pero en el día menos pensado la vio como el ser más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra, quería protegerla y amarla a toda costa incluso si eso incluía sacrificarse a sí mismo. Deseaba brindarle todo el cariño y afecto que Naruto y su propio padre le habían negado. Por eso la abrazaba, por esa misma razón la extrañaba y la llamaba cada vez para saber cómo estaba. Esa chica de ojos perla y cabello negro azulado lo había encantado. Y no mentía cuando le decía lo preciosa que era, se había propuesto a aumentarle la autoestima, hacerle entender que ella valía el mundo entero y que nadie podía rebajarla. Si fuera por él le bajaría la luna, esa del mismo color de sus ojos, aunque no se le asemejaba en belleza.

Y, aun así, con todo lo que sentía por Hinata, había dejado que le pasara aquello. Que estúpido e inútil era, nunca sería suficiente para una chica como ella.

—Quiero verla…—Articuló Kiba captando la atención de su acompañante—Quiero ver a Hina, necesito verla.

Naruto hizo una mueca extraña después de escucharlo, el castaño supuso que estaba pensativo sobre si ceder o no ante su petición, pero cuando sintió la mano del rubio posicionarse encima de su hombro derecho y mirarlo con inusitada calma supo que por la mente del Uzumaki pasaba de todo menos darle lo que quería. Por alguna razón tragó rápido, no había visto al blondo desde hace mucho —demasiado—tiempo y no sabría decir si seguía siendo el mismo, por lo que el pensamiento de estar compartiendo esa habitación con un mero extraño lo invadió por completo.

—Por ahora no, duerme y descansa _'ttebayo_ , ya hablarás con _Hina_.

Kiba arqueó una ceja ante el obvio sarcasmo empleado en la última palabra, definitivamente el Naruto que estaba allí era uno ligeramente cambiado, mantenía esa esencia que lo caracterizaba, pero existía _algo_ diferente en él, emanaba un tipo de sensación chocante cuando el nombre de la oji perla hacía acto de presencia. El moreno no veía nada bueno en ello, desde siempre tenía una excelente intuición para detectar algunas cosas y, ciertamente, esa misma le decía que la actitud del Uzumaki para con su amiga no era _nada normal_ , no después de no haberla visto tres años. Poco sabía de la vida del rubio en el tiempo que pasó—poco le interesaba también—, de igual forma, hace mucho que había dejado de hablar con Sakura y Sasuke. Una voz en su interior le dijo que, quizá, sería bueno recabar información sobre su ahora desconocido compañero de instituto y contactarles, preguntarles que demonios había sucedido entre ellos —pues hasta donde sabía esos tres eran casi inseparables, formando un raro tipo de triángulo amoroso —.

Efectivamente, no confiaba en extraños y Naruto ahora era un extraño para él, ¿qué le aseguraba que la historia del Uzumaki era cien por ciento real?

 _Protégela._

—Oye—Sonrió fingidamente Kiba después de haber reflexionado mejor las cosas—Cuéntame algo para dormir.

Naruto arrugó la frente en señal de protesta—¡No eres un maldito niño _'dattebayo_!

—¿Olvidas que estas hablando con un paciente de hospital, bastardo? —El castaño se acomodó mejor en su cama cerrando los ojos en el proceso, esperando que esa simple actuación calme los ánimos del rubio—Hazlo.

—¡Tú, aprovechado!

— **O—**

—Apenas abra los ojos su amiga podrá irse a casa, sería recomendable que no haga esfuerzos bruscos por esté día.

Tenten asintió mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio, a su lado Ino se llevó una mano al corazón visiblemente calmada. Ambas, enfrascadas en sus propias cavilaciones no dudaron un momento en mirarse y sonreírse con cierta felicidad. Sus corazones se sosegaron ante la noticia, todos los nervios que sentían se esfumaron con cierta lentitud al saber que su querida y delicada amiga se encontraba bien; sana y salva.

—Gracias, doctor—Dijo Ino brindándole una mirada agradecida. El hombre vestía una bata blanca que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, era alto y portaba unos intensos ojos color negro. En la identificación que colgaba de uno de los grandes bolsillos delanteros de su ropa se podía leer claramente solo el nombre de _Yamato_ —Sobre nuestro amigo…

—Él también se encuentra en óptimas condiciones, aunque necesita más reposo. Aun así, entenderán que no puedo dar mayor información sobre su estado hasta que no se presente algún familiar suyo—Alegó el medico con una expresión neutral a lo que la rubia le dio la razón, justamente hace un momento había avisado a la madre del castaño, Inuzuka Tsume, sobre el incidente, apenas la mujer se enteró dio un alarido al cielo, Ino tuvo que calmar sus incesante gritos al otro lado de la línea telefónica para intentar decirle la dirección del hospital en el que estaban. Suspiró, no dudaba de que un gran problema se avecinaba, uno donde el principal tema de discusión sería todo el alcohol que habían hecho beber a su amigo. Agradecía que Tenten fuera la encargada de Hinata, pues lidiar con el encolerizado patriarca Hyuga sería otra cosa estresante, ya había tenido suficiente con todo el susto que se pegó al enterarse de la noticia.

—En cuanto a ustedes dos—La ojiazul y la castaña atinaron a mirarlo confundidas—Será mejor que tomen algo para el aliento y arreglen su apariencia—La expresión del hombre adoptó un gesto escalofriante, abriendo por completo los ojos y mirándolas fijamente, casi se podía ver un aura negra rodeándolo—Si quieren permanecer en este hospital— Concluyó para luego brindarles una sonrisa y retirarse del lugar.

Ino y Tenten se quedaron estáticas sintiendo un gran temblor recorrerles de pies a cabeza, totalmente asustadas por la escena.

—Ese doctor Yamato da miedo. —Murmuró la oji marrón sintiendo las gotas de sudor aparecer en su frente.

—De alguna forma no quiero volver a verlo—Siguió la rubia frotándose los brazos con sus dos manos, en búsqueda de su tan preciada calma perdida.

—Ino…

—¿Sí?

—Fuimos unas idiotas.

En respuesta la Yamanaka soltó aire, sintiendo su corazón apretujarse ante el comentario—… Estábamos ebrias, Tenten.

—Pero mi deber es cuidar de Hinata, si algo más grave le hubiera pasado yo…

—Pero no pasó—Ino la cortó y la tomó de los hombros—Hina está bien, igual que Kiba, y después de que ambos se recuperen iremos a comer algo delicioso—Sonrió y la abrazó, tratando de confortarla; ella se sentía de igual forma, pero era contraproducente andar culpándose por algo que, lastimosamente, ya había pasado, lo único que podía hacer era actuar en el presente y brindarles a sus preciados amigos toda la ayuda que podía.

La castaña sollozó hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de su rubia amiga, las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos imposibilitando que hable de manera fluida—La próxima vez… no seré así de… de irresponsable.

La ojiazul no dijo nada y solo se dedicó a acariciar el cabello de su amiga de forma suave y delicada, sintiendo como su ropa era arrugada a causa de las incipientes lágrimas que pujaban por salir. Supuso que el corazón de Tenten se hallaba demasiado alarmado y aún no asimilaba el hecho de que ya todo estaba bastante calmado, dentro de lo posible.

Dejó entonces que sus pensamientos vagaran hasta cierta persona que había resultado ser el salvador de la situación: Uzumaki Naruto. No tenía idea de cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero gracias a él nada más grave había pasado. Aún recordaba cómo se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en el _penthouse_ de Hinata a causa de la cerveza hasta que escuchó golpes provenientes de la puerta, somnolienta y algo ida solo atinó a levantarse y dirigir sus pasos hacia el lugar de donde provenía tan molesto sonido. Oyó a Tenten murmurar algo inentendible por lo bajo y, sin esperar más, abrió. Al instante vislumbró con la vista cansada y borrosa al guardia que custodiaba el edificio donde vivía la azabache, después de preguntarle que sucedía y escuchar la explicación del hombre —diciéndole que había una ambulancia en la avenida y que había visto a Hinata y a otro hombre entrar en ella inconscientes— abrió los ojos por completo; sorprendida y asustada al mismo tiempo, inmediatamente su mente despertó y dejó de lado todo tipo de agotamiento.

Poco le importó su propia embriaguez, dirigiéndose despavorida al desparramado cuerpo de Tenten la sacudió gritándole que se despertara pues Hinata y Kiba se hallaban en peligro, tuvo que repetir la frase unas cuantas veces más hasta que su castaña amiga entendiera la emergencia. Ambas, después de agradecer al guardia, tomaron sus bolsos y se dirigieron corriendo hasta la avenida. Hubo uno que otro tropiezo en el camino pero llegaron hasta la calle sana y salvas, con sus corazones demasiado agitados. De inmediato vieron como una ambulancia emprendía camino del lado opuesto hacia ellas y en ese momento la desesperación las invadió por completo, no sabían qué hacer ni adonde ir, todo eso mezclado con el maldito alcohol en sus sistemas provocó un ataque de ansiedad en ambas, los segundos y minutos pasaron y ellas solo se gritaban una y otra vez tratando de entender que estaba pasando.

Esa _discusión_ hubiera durado horas sino fuera por la intervención de Naruto, que serio y totalmente enojado les había exclamado que dejaran de actuar como imbéciles. Les dijo el nombre del hospital donde Kiba y Hinata se encontraban e incluso aceptó acompañarlas allí pues veía que ellas dos no estaban, aún, en sus cinco sentidos. Completamente esperanzadas aceptaron la proposición y emprendieron el viaje. Ino poco recordaba de lo que habían hablado en el camino, pero supuso que no era nada importante, después de todo lo único que en ese momento pasaba por su mente era el poder saber qué había sucedido. Después de llegar —treinta minutos más tarde— el rubio les había dicho que se sentaran y que le dejasen hablar a él, ambas, sumidas en absoluto silencio, asintieron. Así se quedaron una hora esperando alguna noticia de sus amigos, sin embargo, a penas el Uzumaki les anunció que todo estaba bien y que no había mayores problemas las dos se rindieron ante el sueño, apoyadas la una sobre la otra en la sala de espera cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por Morfeo.

Ino frunció los labios, eso explicaba la razón de su horrible apariencia, sin contar con la horrenda resaca que estaba empezando a sufrir; sentía su estómago vacío y algo martillearle la cabeza, aún tenía el sabor de la cerveza en su boca.

—Qué suerte que Naruto estaba justo pasando por allí—Balbuceó captando la atención de Tenten que algo curiosa se alejó de su abrazo y se limpió las orillas de sus ojos, su rímel se corrió aún más con esa acción.

—De entre todas las personas, Uzumaki Naruto…

—Supongo que el destino lo quiso así—Completó la ojiazul cruzándose de brazos.

—¿No crees que debamos agradecerle adecuadamente? —Interrogó la castaña algo indecisa, poco sabía sobre ese chico rubio, pero, al parecer, era una buena persona. No tan idiota como lo había imaginado al encontrárselo tres años antes, cerca de la mansión Hyuga.

Ino bufó y se masajeó la sien visiblemente contrariada—Puede que sí—Terminó de decir para luego mirar a un punto fijo en la pared del techo de aquel hospital, no tenía inmensas ganas por volver a entablar una amistad profunda con Naruto, no después de todo el daño que le había hecho a Hinata, su querida mejor amiga, pero no tenía opción. Incluso hace un año y medio que había dejado de tratar de contactar con Sakura, se había hecho a la idea de que el grupo se desbarató por completo y que cada quien tomó su rumbo en la vida; ella estaba feliz con las personas que a pesar de todo aún se encontraban a su lado, al final, las cosas habían tomado su lugar en aquel enorme rompecabezas.

Sin embargó Uzumaki Naruto, al parecer, aún no era algo del pasado, aún no tenía una posición fija en el _puzzle_. Su presencia seguía latente en la vida de todos, sobre todo en la de Hinata. Sabía del intenso amor que en su momento le profeso la azabache a ese cabeza hueca y, por tanto, percibía que ellos dos juntos cursando la misma carrera no sería nada bonito para la oji perla —por más fuerte que ella sea—. Nunca era fácil olvidar el pasado, sobre todo uno así, tan marcado por la desilusión y el desamor.

Resoplo, demasiado confundida con los hechos sucedidos, necesitaba descansar para pensar mejor las cosas.

 _Naruto, más te vale que no le vuelvas a hacer daño, o me conocerás realmente._

Por que Yamanaka Ino era una mujer de armas tomar y de eso nadie tenía ninguna duda.

— **O—**

 **7:00 A.M.**

Cerró la puerta detrás suya y encaminó sus pasos hacia la cama de hospital que se encontraba delante. Las cortinas se encontraban medio abiertas haciendo que cierta oscuridad se adueñara de la habitación. Apenas estuvo frente al inconsciente cuerpo de su bella acompañante soltó un suspiró y se restregó el rostro, visiblemente afectado por la visión de una Hinata dormida, con la piel pálida y los labios demasiado resecos, sin ese color rosado que tanto lo enloquecía.

—¿Cuándo despertaras, Hinata-chan? —Habló interrumpiendo el incesante silencio que se apoderaba del sitio, con calma y suavemente acuno con una mano la mejilla izquierda de la azabache, acariciándole despacio y con cautela. Su expresión se asemejó a un cachorro regañado, anhelando poder ver a su dueña.

Sabía de sobra lo mucho que se había sobrepasado la noche anterior, robándole un beso a Hinata y poniéndola contra la espada y la pared al demandarle tantas cosas de las que ella no tenía ni idea. Pero no pudo contenerse, una enorme rabia gobernó su ser cuando vio a Kiba ser tan cariñoso con su amada oji perla, en su mente, ella lo estaba engañando. Por eso no se midió cuando le propinó no uno, sino dos fuertes golpes en la nuca al castaño para desvanecerlo por completo, luego tomó ventaja de la situación para gritarle a la Hyuga y aprovecharse de su obvia confusión.

A veces no lograba entenderse a si mismo, pero era Hinata quien tenía la culpa de sus alocadas acciones, si tan solo ella se mantuviera alejada de todos —sobre todo de los hombres—, si tan solo le hablara y estuviera a su lado nada de eso pasaría. No se sentiría morir con cada rechazo. Había demasiados chicos que posaban sus asquerosas miradas lascivas en ella y él tenía que protegerla, Kiba era uno de ellos, un enemigo y no dejaría que se la llevara de su lado. ¿Qué pasaría cuando la oji luna despertara? Se había ocupado de tener una historia creíble para la situación, pero los recuerdos, así como podían irse eran capaces de volver cuando menos se los esperaba, por lo que incluso si la azabache no lograba rememorar la noche anterior por algunas horas, irremediablemente, en algún momento, recordaría todo. Y entonces sería odiado por su persona. Aquello le produjo un enorme dolor, que estupidez había cometido, todo por dejarse llevar.

—No me odies, Hinata, por favor—Se inclinó hacia ella y redujo el espacio entre los dos dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, repleto de infinito amor y cariño. —No me odies.

El rubio sintió sus ojos humedecerse, tenía grandes ganas de llorar desesperadamente y abrazarla con ahínco. ¿Qué podía hacer si la amaba tanto? ¡¿Qué mierda podía hacer si la adoraba de esa forma?! Retener sus sentimientos era la peor opción pues eso solo lo destruiría por dentro —jamás sería feliz sabiendo que Hinata estaba con otro hombre—. Solamente era capaz de quererla cada día de forma enloquecedora, hablándole cada mañana a sus fotos, viéndola una y otra vez en sus sueños —tanto normales como eróticos—. ¿Quién podía culparlo de anhelarla tanto? Los imbéciles solo lo juzgarían diciéndole que estaba loco, pero solo él sabía el alcance de sus propias emociones. No pudo detener el nacimiento de esas sensaciones en su interior, Sakura había quedado en el pasado y Hyuga Hinata era lo único que cabía en su cabeza.

¿Era un monstruo por eso?

Sin poder aguantarlo más dejó escapar espesas lágrimas de sus ojos, llenas de conmoción y sufrimiento. Hipeó y sollozó aún con sus labios rozando la piel de los pómulos de Hinata, aquellas cristalinas y saladas gotas caían sobre ella y parte de su cuello descubierto. Quería protegerla, quería amarla con todo su ser, quería ser correspondido… quería volver al pasado y remediar todo el daño que le hizo, aceptar sus sentimientos, ser feliz a su lado, casarse con ella y mantenerla consigo hasta el fin de sus días. Era tan grande su dolor que apenas su corazón lograba apaciguarse, retumbaba tanto en su pecho que se sentía asfixiado.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo. Eres todo en lo que pienso. Eres todo lo que necesito. —Gimió en medio de su llanto—No me dejes solo, no quiero volver a estar sin ti. La soledad me daña tanto que siento que voy a enloquecer. Hinata, perdóname por haberte hecho esto, soy un idiota, soy la peor calaña del mundo…

—Naru…to.

Sorbiendo su nariz el rubio se apartó de ella y la vio de frente, con sus ojos perla completamente abiertos y todo su cabello negro desparramado en la superficie de la almohada, armando un exquisito contraste. Tragó saliva sintiendo aún las acuosas lágrimas bañar sus mejillas, aún en ese estado ella era de otro mundo, tan hermosa que hasta se sentía indigno de mirarla directamente. No supo qué decir, ¿ella lo habría escuchado?

—Desde cuando…—Apenas murmuró el blondo no sabiendo de qué forma terminar la frase, todo en su cabeza era un caos y solo era consciente de cómo, de nuevo, su corazón galopaba, lleno de felicidad y añoranza por ver a su amada en buenas condiciones.

—Naruto…—Volvió a llamarlo Hinata y él tan solo la miró, la azabache se sacudió un poco la cabeza para despabilarse—¿dónde estoy?

—En el hospital—Contesto rápidamente el rubio, bajando la mirada después—Tu… te desmayaste.

—Kiba-kun… ¿él dónde está?

El Uzumaki inhaló hondo tratando de que ese nombre no despertara a ese horrible ser que había dentro de él—Esta aquí _'ttebayo_ … se encuentra bien.

La azabache asintió levemente y el rubio pudo notar como ella se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, varios minutos pasaron hasta que, de forma involuntaria, un temblor se adueñó del cuerpo de la Hyuga. Aquello no hizo más que alarmar a Naruto, bastante estresado por todo solo atinó a darle la espalda para hacerle entender que no haría nada esta vez, que se sentía lo suficientemente sucio como para siquiera mirarla. Percibió como la oji perla se alejaba un poco de él hasta el rincón más alejado de la cama, oh, como le dolía la distancia, pero se dijo que lo merecía, por estúpido.

—L-Lo recuerdo—Articuló Hinata con voz trémula—Tú…

—Golpéame si quieres—Interrumpió el ojiazul, demasiado herido por la actitud de su adorada—Hasta quedarte saciada, golpéame.

Un abrumador silenció se instaló en el dormitorio, el rubio demasiado expectante por el siguiente movimiento de su amada y Hinata tratando de ordenar todas sus ideas y pensamientos para tomar una decisión que no sea correr por todos lados pidiendo ayuda. La oji perla tomó aire y dirigió su mirada a la espalda ancha de su acompañante, quizá sería el extraño cansancio que sentía en todo el cuerpo, pero no se veía con fuerzas para reprocharle, a pesar de todas las funestas acciones que él había hecho. Tan solo quería ver a su castaño amigo y percatarse de que estaba bien. Eso sí, un inevitable miedo la recorría entera con tan solo recordar lo que Naruto le había hecho, y más aún al estar a solas con él justo en ese momento, ¿cómo podía decirle siquiera que lo golpeara? Apenas y podía mantenerse cerca de él, estaba segura que al instante en que su puño chocara contra su parte posterior volvería a desmayarse. También sabía que cualquier acción de su parte que provocara algo negativo activaría un botón de desastre en el interior del Uzumaki, donde ella se convertiría en la única víctima

Cerró los ojos, recordando cada conjunto palabras salidas de la boca del rubio —las de hace unos momentos cuando él pensaba que estaba inconsciente y las de la noche anterior—, por que sí, había escuchado todo, incluso los sollozos. Le costaba creer lo que decía, pero había tanto sentimiento en cada oración que se estaba obligando a si misma a tratar de entender la situación. Dios, era tan irreal y tan inoportuno. Era Uzumaki Naruto, el eterno enamorado de Haruno Sakura, la persona que la había rechazado, aquel que había quedado en su pasado. ¿Cómo podía llegar a pensar que la amaba? ¿Qué la necesitaba tanto? ¡Era casi ridículo! Hiperventiló, demasiado tensa. Ahora más que nunca no sabía que pensar ni que hacer. No después de enterarse de lo mucho que parecía dolerle al ojiazul sus propios sentimientos y lo mucho que lamentaba sus acciones, ¿acaso podía existir persona más bipolar en el mundo? Debería odiarlo con todo su ser, pero algo muy dentro de ella sentía inmensa pena por él. ¿Y sus sentimientos? Todo rastro de amor que sentía por el blondo lo había dejado en el pasado, donde debía estar; en esos momentos ya no lo amaba, era totalmente consciente de eso.

—Hinata…

—¿Puedes dejarme sola? —La azabache se abrazó a si misma—… Por favor.

Naruto empuño una mano, con la otra se limpió el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas—¿Me odias?

—N-no lo sé—Susurró Hinata—Solo déjame…

El rubio sonrió irónico ante la respuesta, ignorando la petición que le hacía—Lo sabía, me odias _'dattebayo_ , me dejarás solo, me pudriré en soledad.

—No digas eso…

—¡¿Qué digo entonces?! —Inmediatamente la azabache se paró de la cama, temerosa de la reacción de su acompañante que antes estaba bastante tranquilo pero que ahora se encontraba perdiendo toda la compostura. —¿Qué podré ser feliz sin ti? ¡Eso nunca pasará! ¡Sin ti no soy nada, Hinata, nada!

La oji perla quiso llorar, llevó sus dos manos a los lados de su nariz tratando de mitigar sus lágrimas. Oh, ¿Qué le había pasado a Naruto? ¿Qué le había sucedido en esos tres años? ¿Por qué hablaba con tanto dolor y angustia? El rubio seguía dándole la espalda, y podía ver como esta subía y bajaba notoriamente a causa de su agitada respiración.

—Y no importa cuando tiempo pase, jamás te olvidaré, jamás encontraré a nadie como tu—Naruto acarició sus propios cabellos dejando pasar cada mechón entre sus dedos, se hallaba tan perdido en ese momento que apenas y podía medir sus palabras—¿Sabes? Preferiría morir a tener que vivir sin ti, si me dejas, si tu me dejas… prefiero matarme.

—¡No! —Hinata no aguantó más y soltó algunas lágrimas, presa de la confusión ante tan horribles palabras. Algo en su corazón terminó por desangrarse al oírlo. ¿En qué pensaba Naruto? —Tienes… tienes un problema.

—Estoy loco de amor por ti, ese es mi problema.

—¡No es normal que me ames! ¡Menos de esta forma! ¿No lo entiendes?

—¿Por qué no puedo amarte? ¿Por qué no me puedo enamorar de ti?

—Porque… —La azabache desvió la mirada totalmente fuera de sus cabales, trataba de hacerle entender al rubio que sus supuestos sentimientos no eran verdaderos, no tenían que ser verdaderos—Porque desde niño tu querías a Sakura, nunca te fijaste en mí en el instituto, jugaste conmigo. Yo no era más que una chica sosa, insípida y torpe.

—¡Claro que no! —Bramó Naruto para luego, en un dos por tres, voltearse y agarrarla por los hombros, mirándola con fiereza—Eras hermosa, amable y fuerte, aún lo eres, el tiempo solo acentuó más cada una de tus cualidades.

—Tú… tú no pensabas eso de mi en el pasado—Hinata sintió leves escalofríos al ver lo extremadamente cerca que se había puesto el ojiazul de ella—Yo nunca te parecí suficiente, ¿o me equivoco?

Naruto quedó sin habla, las palabras de la oji perla calaron hondo en su pecho. Sobre todo, porque era cierto, jodidamente cierto. Bajó la mirada profundamente lastimado ante los recuerdos que empezaban a pasar por su mente, tan vívidos y dolorosos para él que tuvo que retener el aliento; todos le mostraban a ella, a su amada azabache, sonriéndole hermosamente, dedicándole toda la atención que podía y él, de estúpido, ignorándola por completo, no sintiendo absolutamente nada cuando la veía cabizbaja o triste por culpa suya. Él, rechazándola abiertamente, decepcionándola, diciéndole que olvidara todo lo que pasó entre ellos, como si fuera una muñeca sin sentimientos.

—Lo que sea que crees sentir por mí, no es amor. —Prosiguió Hinata, ajena a la dolorosa expresión que portaba el rubio. Retrocedió un poco zafándose del agarre, lo que menos deseaba era ser tocada por él—No me amas, Naruto.

Lo único que el blondo pudo ver después fue a la oji perla desaparecer de su lado, dejándolo completamente solo en la habitación, rompiendo su corazón en mil pedazos. Dejó escapar un gemido de frustración pues tenía muy en cuenta que si la seguía e intentaba acercarse a ella una vez más la terminaría alejando completamente de su lado. _Pero ella ya está tan lejos de ti…_ apretó los dientes y empuñó las manos, Hinata lo odiaba, ahora más que nunca, la prueba era tan fehaciente que trató de vendarse los ojos por decisión propia, repitiéndose que la oji luna no había dejado de amarlo, que solo era una tonta pelea, que pronto estarían juntos.

Mas, por alguna razón, su corazón no se calmaba con eso, ¿sería el obvio rechazo que pudo vislumbrar en aquellos ojos perla? ¿la inminente derrota que le decía que todo estaba perdido? ¡No! No podía seguir, no sin Hinata. Ella estaba mal, lo que sentía era auténtico y puro amor, ese sentimiento rebalsaba de sus manos a borbotones, incapaz de parar. Nuevas lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia en la cuenca de sus ojos, oh, amarga realidad, como odiaba verla, como le dolía saberse no correspondido por el amor de su vida. Ni siquiera el engaño de Sakura le había dañado tanto.

Se arrodilló en el frio suelo, ¿qué haría?

En un mundo sin Hinata, sin verla ni oírla, ¿qué haría?

— **O—**

 **28 de febrero, 8:00 A.M.**

— _Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, será como comprar un vestido en una tienda de moda._

Hinata rodó un poco los ojos—I-Ino-chan, esa comparación no hace que precisamente me sienta con más confianza.

— _Oh, olvidaba que tu no sabes de esas cosas…_ —Se escuchó la estridente risa del otro lado de la línea— _En ese caso imagina que será como leer uno de esos libros tan aburridos que te gustan._

—¡Ino! —Esta vez fue la voz de Tenten la que intervino en la llamada, la castaña quitándole el celular a su azabache amiga empezó a gritar—¡La pones más nerviosa!

— _¡Trato de alentarla!_ —Replicó la ojiazul con un tono de voz notoriamente molesto— _¡Va a ser anunciada como la esperanza de las sucursales Hyuga Stores en Konoha, incluso yo estaría con los pelos de punta!_ —Tenten inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y puso la palma de su mano encima de su frente, consciente de que ese comentario había puesto los niveles de nerviosismo de la Hyuga en lo más alto.

—Hinata…—Susurró la oji marron tratando de brindarle un poco de calma—Lo harás bien.

— _Oigan, ¿me escucharon?_

La oji perla suspiró pesadamente, enserio adoraba a Ino, como a nadie, era su preciada amiga, pero en verdad que ella a veces no podía medir sus palabras. Aquello era una cualidad o defecto dependiendo de como se viera, el contexto afectaba mucho, a decir verdad, y en ese mismo momento la situación no estaba como para ser comentada por la rubia.

—Te escuché—Articuló Hinata sonriendo ligeramente, segura de que sus palabras estaban siendo oídas pues Tenten había activado el altavoz—Gracias por tratar de animarme.

—Aunque tus intentos sean tan horribles que quiera vomitar—Siguió la castaña formando una mueca de burla en su rostro.

— _¡Serás…!_ —Bufó sonoramente Ino— _En fin, ya debo colgar. Hinata… en verdad creo que lo harás bien, darás una buena imagen, después de todo yo misma elegí tu atuendo. ¡Ve y brilla!_

Hinata tan solo rio, feliz después de escucharla, en la pantalla del celular se pudo ver como la llamada era cortada y el fondo regresaba. Tenten le devolvió el aparato y después de unos segundos ambas se sumieron en el silencio, mirando por la ventanilla del coche en movimiento en que se hallaban mientras las calles pasaban frente a sus ojos, la oji perla no pudo estar más agradecida por ello, su amiga sabía que en situaciones así ella prefería mudarse a su mundo de fantasía y darse toda la valentía allí. No le gustaba hablar en demasía pues sentía que así se pondría más nerviosa y todo su autocontrol se iría al caño, y lo que menos deseaba era decepcionar las expectativas de todos; incluso las de Rock Lee que tan amablemente le había enseñado todo lo que sabía hasta los últimos días de su asesoramiento.

Efectivamente, ya habían transcurrido cuatro días desde que estuvo en el hospital. Cuatro días de calma y tranquilidad total tanto dentro como fuera de la universidad, entre clases y visitas a Tenten e Ino —pues se había enterado de que ambas planeaban vivir juntas— había terminado de establecer algo parecido a una rutina: se levantaba por las mañanas, hacía su desayuno, iba a la universidad y al final del día se quedaba una o dos horas en la biblioteca para luego irse a su casa. Aquel frenesí que la había acompañado desde un principio fue menguando hasta convertirse en nada, o, mejor dicho, Naruto no se le había aparecido en frente en ninguna ocasión, desde aquella vez que habían hablado luego de ella despertar de su desmayo reinaba absoluto orden en su vida. Era increíble lo que la presencia del rubio había logrado producir en su interior, todos esos cimientos que por meses y años se dedicó a construir resultaron endebles ante el gran terremoto Uzumaki. Se mordió el labio inferior. Tal vez él por fin había terminado de comprender lo que trataba de decirle, quizá se dio cuenta de que realmente no la amaba tanto como decía y, ante aquella verdad, decidió alejarse por completo.

Si fuera así su consciencia quedaría tranquila, pues desde aquella discusión había veces en que se revolvía en su cama con las palabras de Naruto retumbándole en la mente, cada oración dicha con tanta vehemencia y arrepentimiento se instalaba en su cabeza para luego cavar un agujero grande, lleno de dudas e indecisión. No sabía qué pensar, aún estando ahora lúcida y coherente. Después de escuchar tales cosas no pudo evitar entender, un poco, al rubio. Obviamente no lograba comprender el porqué de sus temerarias acciones, llegando al punto de herir a su amigo —a decir verdad aquello era algo que no estaba dispuesta a perdonar, Kiba era, casi, intocable, si algo le pasaba al castaño ella no sabría que hacer—, pero lo demás; los sentimientos de desilusión y esperanza, junto con el amor, el fervor y el miedo a la soledad eran conocidos para su corazón, los había experimentado de primera mano en el pasado, al enamorarse de Naruto. El no saber que hacer sin la otra persona, el sentir que no había nada más allá era algo doloroso, algo que no le deseaba a nadie, pues te destruía completamente, hacía añicos toda tu perseverancia.

Cuando fue capaz de verse un poco reflejada en el Uzumaki, decidió no contarle a nadie sobre lo que había pasado. Era una completa idiota, demasiado amable y sensible con sus congéneres, ya lo sabía, lo que menos debía darle al rubio era una oportunidad. Pero ahí estaba, haciéndole caso de nuevo a su tonto corazón, nunca aprendería. ¿Odiar a Naruto? No lo odiaba, no cuando ya sabía que sus acciones eran consecuencia de la enorme soledad que sentía. Apretó los labios ante ese último pensamiento, algo parecido a la preocupación se hizo presente en su mente, se sentía demasiado responsable de lo que sea que el blondo pudiera llegar a hacer.

—Dos cuadras más y llegamos, Hina—Habló Tenten rompiendo todo el silencio, al instante Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos. —¿Ya sabes lo que dirás?

—He preparado algo así como un discurso, nada ostentoso—Contestó la azabache sintiendo como la velocidad del coche rebajaba poco a poco, tragó saliva rápidamente.

—Sé tú misma—Tenten le tomó de una mano y la miró con cariño—Ino, Kiba y yo, sea lo que sea que pase, estaremos muy orgullosos de ti.

Hinata sonrió extensamente ante la declaración, eso definitivamente la calmaba en demasía—Me pregunto cómo estará Kiba.

—Y que lo digas, el pobre seguro está sufriendo demasiado con el entrenamiento riguroso al que le esta sometiendo su mamá, ¡ni siquiera lo deja salir!, esa señora es demasiado apasionada—Rio la castaña cruzándose de brazos—Mira que haberle aventado una silla apenas lo vio en el hospital, no se en que clase de familia se ha criado.

Hinata quiso reír sonoramente y contarle a Tenten que la familia Inuzuka era muy particular y que, lastimosamente, Kiba nunca había conocido a su padre, por lo que su madre era la que se había hecho cargo de él; con ese carácter fuerte y férreo que ella poseía el castaño nunca había necesitado una figura paterna, sin embargo, apenas fue capaz de abrir la boca cuando vio como el auto se detenía. En ese momento todo tipo de pensamiento se esfumó de su cabeza y solo pudo sentir los intensos golpeteos de su corazón, sin decir nada mas su amiga había abierto la puerta, ofreciéndole una comprensiva mirada en el transcurso.

Inhaló profundamente y salió del coche, sintiendo una fresca brisa batir sus negros cabellos. Frente a ella un edificio azul de quince pisos se erguía magnifico, con el logo de _Hyuga Stores_ grabado con letras doradas justo en el centro. Allí comenzaría a trabajar, en ese lugar se desenvolvería y daría a relucir todo lo que había aprendido.

—¿Vamos? —La voz de la castaña la sacó de su ensoñación y más que decidida Hinata asintió con firmeza. A paso enérgico comenzó a encaminarse hacia la entrada seguida por Tenten, ambas demasiado serias y aparentando serenidad. Apenas pusieron un pie dentro el olor a pomelo las lleno por completó, paseando sus vistas por todo el lugar se maravillaron, todo era brillante, empezando por las largas escaleras mecánicas que se encontraban a un lado, se podía vislumbrar cómo los distintos ascensores se abrían y cerraban albergando a los empleados y directores. En frente se hallaba una enorme recepción de color café, sentada en la parte de atrás estaba una chica de cabellos rubios con un peinado recogido en cuatro coletas, demasiado metida en su ordenador tecleando algo como para poder notarlas.

Carraspeando, Tenten dio un ligero apretón en la mano de Hinata y empezó a acercarse a aquella chica, la azabache optó por seguirle, sus zapatos de tacón hicieron ruido en el lustroso piso cuando empezó a caminar, captando algunas miradas curiosas de la gente que apenas la vieron empezaron a murmurar entre ellos. Algo cohibida se encogió de hombros.

—Disculpe—Empezó a decir Tenten captando la atención de aquella rubia que dejando de teclear atinó a mirarlas algo confundida—Déjeme presentarnos, ella es Hyuga Hinata, hija de Hyuga Hiashi y yo soy su asistente personal, tenemos una reunión programada con el gerente.

La chica de ojos azul oscuro se quedó en silencio varios segundos ante la presentación para luego captar de sopetón todas las palabras, abriendo por demás los ojos se paró de su asiento y rodeó el mueble.

—Un placer, yo soy Nara Temari, la recepcionista de la empresa—Hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto hacia las dos y en seguida se irguió, su mirada paso de una a la otra con mucho interés—Efectivamente, el gerente ya debe estar esperándolas en su oficina, por favor diríjanse al piso quince.

—Gracias—Articuló Hinata brindándole una leve sonrisa que terminó por confundir aún más a la rubia. Sin mediar más palabras Tenten y ella se dirigieron al elevador y una vez dentro, completamente solas, suspiraron. Botando todo el aire retenido de sus pulmones se dieron leves golpecitos en el pecho para infundirse más valor.

—Jamás imaginé que fuera tan difícil aparentar.

—Tenten-chan, me siento muy nerviosa, ¿viste la confusión en los ojos de la chica de antes? —Hinata titubeó—C-Creo que estaba así por mí.

—Era de esperarse, Hina—La castaña sonrió, sabiendo de sobra el porqué de las extrañas miradas que le dirigían a su amiga—A tus 20 años empezarás a manejar una sucursal, eres hermosa e inteligente… y ese atuendo que llevas está para causar un infarto a cualquiera.

Apenas la chica de chongos terminó de decir aquella frase las mejillas de Hinata se ruborizaron intensamente, Ino, como siempre, se había lucido con ella a la hora de vestirla, de eso no tenía ninguna duda: llevaba una blanca camisa de manga corta con delicados y suaves encajes rodeando sus hombros, sus pronunciados senos eran marcados por aquella fina tela haciéndolos lucir mucho más abultados que de costumbre, debajo, se había puesto una falta larga de color negro que cubría y contorneaba sus largas piernas, para cerrar todo el atuendo un sutil pero atrayente cinturón con destellos plata rodeaba toda su cintura. No se sentía incómoda, pero vaya que había notado el cambio, después de todo ella aún no se acostumbraba a ser el centro de atención.

—T-Tú también luces más que bien—Declaró la azabache a su amiga con una hermosa sonrisa adornando todo su sonrojado rostro—Ese traje rojo resalta tus ojos y tu piel.

—H-Hina…—Al instante Tenten sintió sus mejillas calentarse, ella tampoco estaba acostumbrada a los halagos, rio discretamente—Gracias.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose con orgullo hasta que el ascensor abrió sus puertas, con un leve asentimiento salieron del espacio, pero apenas levantaron la mirada una estridente risa interrumpió todas sus cavilaciones, más que sorprendidas fueron testigos de cómo varias personas se hallaban justo a un lado de ellas, observándolas de pies a cabeza con extrañeza. La mente de la oji perla se nubló al darse cuenta que se encontraban en los pasillos, no en la oficina, y aquello le produjo una enorme ansiedad ¿qué estaba pasando?

—¡Bienvenida! La estábamos esperando, señorita Hyuga—De entre las personas la azabache pudo ver como una cabellera corta de color plata emergía lentamente—Me he tomado el atrevimiento de reunir a _algunos_ empleados, espero no le moleste—El hombre por fin se mostró de cuerpo completo, portando un caro traje color plomo y unos mocasines negros, sus ojos morados mirando a todos con diversión y burla—Soy el gerente, mi nombre es Hidan.

 _Hidan._

Hinata entrecerró los ojos, por alguna extraña razón la primera impresión de ese tipo no le había dicho nada bueno. Poco sabía de porqué esa sucursal estaba a punto de quebrarse —solo era conocedora de que las ventas se habían reducido hasta estar en un estado crítico—pero supuso era así porque el encargado de todo había realizado un mal trabajo, quizá uno pésimo y esa sería la razón por la que su padre la había enviado allí.

—Un gusto—Pronunció la azabache dedicándole una leve reverencia—Ella es Tenten mi… asistente personal—La aludida asintió sin decir nada e imitó la acción de la oji perla.

—Ya veo—Hidan paso una mano por todo su cabello sonriendo en el transcurso.

Hinata inhaló más aire y paseando su mirada por todas las personas que se encontraban allí presentes, silenciosas y expectantes, sonrió con discreción. Ese era otro día de no tartamudeos, ni siquiera uno pequeño, debía demostrar seguridad y elocuencia, aunque la situación fuera demasiado surrealista para ella, ¿quién reunía a tantos empleados en el pasillo para hacer una presentación? Lo que esperaba era una simple reunión con el antiguo gerente —junto a algunos directores y socios importantes—para definir ciertas cosas y empezar a hablar sobre un futuro cambio en la empresa; después se reuniría con los empleados y daría su breve discurso, ese era el plan.

—Soy Hyuga Hinata—Comenzó a hablar la oji perla dando un paso delante y dejando que el tono de su voz se elevara, no en vano había practicado tanto frente al espejo de su cuarto—A partir de este día estaré a cargo de la sucursal de Konoha, tengo entendido que las ventas no son las mejores y por eso…

—Sí, sí, creo que decir algo como eso sobra—Interrumpió el peli plateado, acercándose a ella con un gesto entretenido—Déjeme contarles a mí la situación.

—¿Disculpe? —Hinata arqueó una ceja, visiblemente contrariada y algo molesta.

—Si alguien debe hablar aquí es ella, no usted, con todo respeto—Intervino Tenten y la oji luna le sonrió en agradecimiento, llevaba pocos minutos de conocer a ese hombre y ya empezaba a desagradarle en demasía.

—Vaya, no sabía que una simple asistente personal podía llegar a meterse en asuntos que no le incumben—Hidan se carcajeó sonoramente haciendo que algunos empleados sonrieran también, la castaña bajó la mirada ante la burla, sintiéndose demasiado inferior a todos los allí presentes. —¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah claro!

Hinata tragó saliva y empuño una mano disimuladamente, ella no era alguien que imponía su carácter ni mucho menos gritaba, siempre trataba de comprender al otro y de hablar amablemente, jamás usaba la violencia y mucho menos se había burlado de alguien por su estatus social, por lo que aquello que ese hombre estaba haciendo iba en contra de todos sus principios.

Nadie se reía de sus amigos, nadie.

—Perdone usted…

—¡Les diré! —Exclamó el oji morado levantando las manos al cielo, ignorando a la azabache—Señoras y señores, la mujer que están viendo ahora—Señaló a Hinata con la mirada—Es la heredera de la familia Hyuga, escuchen bien, ni siquiera ha terminado sus estudios en la universidad y quiere empezar a trabajar y mandar aquí, ¿no les parece injusto? —Hidan negó con la cabeza posicionándose adelante y ganándose miradas incrédulas de parte de Hinata y Tenten—Una niña sin conocimiento ni experiencia al mando de una empresa de este calibre, ¿qué sigue? ¿Poner a un perro al frente de un escritorio y dejarlo a cargo mientras mea encima de todos?

Sonoras risas se escucharon de parte de toda la gente y la oji perla boqueó, no pudiendo asimilar tas descaradas palabras.

—He sido el gerente por años, tengo la práctica y destreza suficiente, y ahora me quieren bajar del puesto por culpa de esta mocosa inexperta que, de seguro, va a terminar de hundir a esta empresa. ¡Todos serán despedidos!

—¡E-eso es injusto!

—¿Por qué Hiashi-sama hizo semejante desfachatez?

—¿Tan poco le importa esta sucursal y sus empleados que envía a su hija aquí?

Hidan se cruzó de brazos y, satisfecho con su creación, dirigió una mirada altanera a la oji luna; retándola, burlándose de su persona, diciéndole sin palabras un claro y fuerte: _Vete, aquí no eres bienvenida._

—¿Pero que se cree…? —Sin poder controlarse más Tenten dio un paso al frente demasiado molesta, dispuesta a decirle sus verdades a la cara a ese descortés y cínico hombre de cabellos plateados, más apenas iba a dar otro paso la mano de Hinata la detuvo, reteniéndola del brazo, ejerciendo cierta fuerza para que la castaña entendiera el mensaje. —Hina…

—Déjamelo a mí, Tenten-chan.

 _Por qué no me voy a contener._

Hecha prácticamente una furia la azabache se dirigió a paso fuerte y decidido hacia donde se encontraba Hidan, inmediatamente todas las miradas se posicionaron en su persona, haciendo latir su corazón dos veces más rápido. Quizá debía parar, detenerse y hacer gala de la perfecta educación que había recibido por parte de su familia, pero no tenía intención alguna de hacer eso. Algo en ella terminó por explotar y no se sentiría satisfecha hasta no desahogarse por completo, por años su propia familia la había discriminado, humillado y rebajado, no tuvo que superar tanto para ser víctima de ese insulso hombre egocéntrico. Existía una razón por la ella estaba en ese lugar —de otra forma no hubiera puesto un pie en Konoha— y no dejaría que nadie pisara sus principios, mucho menos que dudara de su propio conocimiento en aquel tema que la apasionaba tanto; esa era su vocación, lo que sería parte de su vida siempre, amaba lo que estaba estudiando, ¡que la partiera un rayo si no fuera cierto!

—¿Injusto? —Hinata elevó la barbilla mientras miraba a todos con un intenso resplandor en sus pupilas—Injusto es lo que esta empresa esta sufriendo por culpa de un encargado mediocre e ineficiente.

—¿Hablas de mí?

—No he sido enviada aquí por mero capricho—Continuó la azabache ignorando por completo la pregunta de Hidan—Mi padre jamás dejaría que un negocio que esta en sus manos fracase, por eso estoy aquí, ¿quién sería tan estúpido como para dejar que las ventas de una sucursal de _Hyuga Stores_ terminen bajando considerablemente? Una gestión así de mediocre ni siquiera merece ser llamada gestión. —Volteó a ver al peli plateado por fin, sus labios formaron una línea recta producto del enojo y la tensión—A su parecer no soy más que una mocosa sin experiencia pero hasta donde yo supongo, usted, señor, a pesar de toda la practica y habilidad que se jacta de tener no ha hecho demasiado por esta sucursal, al contrario, la esta terminando de destruir. ¿Está seguro que el perro que mencionó anteriormente no es su propia persona? meándose encima de todos los empleados en un intento por tratar de manejar algo que le queda demasiado grande. Alardea mucho y se burla del estatus social de la gente, le diré algo, la chica a la que ha dedicado tan horribles palabras más que ser mi asistente personal es mi mejor amiga, debería coserse esa boca que tiene pues no sale más que basura de ella.

Inmediatamente varios murmullos hicieron presencia en todo el ancho pasillo, Hinata pudo ver como la mirada amoratada de Hidan se fijaba en ella con demasiado odio y rencor.

—Admito que nunca he estado a cargo de algo tan grande en toda mi vida, es más, puedo decirles que un inmenso miedo me corroe al pensar en un posible fracaso, pero les puedo asegurar que esto no es ningún tipo de _hobbie_ para mí, lo tomó bastante enserio. Sí, aún sigo estudiando en la universidad, ¿hay algún mandato o ley que prohíbe el trabajar y estudiar a la vez? ¿Qué tantos estereotipos traen consigo mismos para pensar que una universitaria de último año no tiene los recursos suficientes para ejercer sus conocimientos? —Inhaló aire—Desde ahora estaré al mando y daré todo lo que tengo de mi para sacar a flote esta sucursal, sacrificare las horas necesarias para tratar de brindarles la empresa que se merecen. Una empresa no es nada sin sus empleados, a ustedes se les debe la mayor parte del éxito, su arduo trabajo se verá recompensando, se los prometo, denme una oportunidad, no como la hija de Hyuga Hiashi, sino solo como Hinata. No estoy aquí para mandarles como simples peones, me encuentro en este lugar para liderar, deseo y anhelo ser una verdadera líder para ustedes, una persona en la que puedan confiar ciegamente.

Sin más que decir cerró la boca esperando alguna respuesta, bastante había hablado, no pensaba que todo se resolvería con simples y mundanas palabras, pero por algo se empezaba, se había desahogado por completo, lo que seguiría —sea bueno o malo—lo aceptaría sin chistar, acataría las consecuencias de su impulsividad, aun si estas terminaban en abucheos y rechazos de parte de toda esa gente.

—Muy bonito…—Hidan rodó los ojos—Pero sabemos que esas no son más que promesas vacías, ¿verdad? —Ladeó el rostro para ver a sus empleados y sus expresiones lo alertaron, en todos y cada uno pudo vislumbrar cierto brillo y resplandor esperanzador, como si vieran, frente a ellos, a un hermoso ángel salvador.

Unos segundos después —demasiado eternos para Hinata—se escuchó un aplauso, seguido de otro y otro. Un montón de aplausos llenaron los anchos pasillos del quinceavo piso del edificio, la azabache miró a todos con excesiva sorpresa, observando como en cada rostro una enorme sonrisa se hacia presente, sintió su corazón estrujarse, igual que en aquella fiesta a la que había asistido en Londres para acompañar a su padre.

—¡Hinata! —Tenten la abrazó por detrás riendo en el proceso—Oh por dios, ¡dime que no estoy soñando! ¡Ino y Kiba se volverán locos con esto!

—¡Tú…! —Murmuró Hidan rechinando los dientes en señal de frustración.

Hinata tan solo se soltó suavemente del abrazó de su castaña amiga y sonrió al peli plateado, tan genuina e inocentemente como pudo—Por cierto, en ningún momento ha sido despedido. _Será un placer_ trabajar con usted, señor Hidan, a partir de hoy se convertirá en mi secretario ejecutivo.

Una suave risa se escuchó de fondo, pasando completamente desapercibida para todos. Los ojos marrones de cierto chico de apariencia perezosa y cansada escudriñaron con mucho interés la expresión de la oji perla, por alguna razón su lógica le decía que aquella chica era bastante interesante, _interesante y problemática._

— **O—**

 **11:00 A.M.**

Tomó una aspirina y la depositó en su boca para luego beber todo el vaso de agua que se había servido, después de su acción profirió un jadeo. El silencio; tenso y abrumador, se adueñaba del ambiente, sentía unas inmensas ganas de romperlo pues odiaba demasiado quedarse callada por mucho tiempo, aquello hacía que su mente vagara y formara pensamientos nada buenos para ella, torturándola y culpándola incesantemente.

—¿Y bien? —Comenzó a hablar con suavidad—¿Qué es lo que deseas hablar conmigo, Shion?

—Deberías dejar de tomar tantas pastillas, créeme, te harán daño tarde o temprano.

—No estamos aquí para hablar de mí.

—Allí te equivocas, querida prima, en cierta forma estoy aquí para hablar de ti.

Sus ojos jade la miraron fijamente después de la última frase, un frio viento entro por la ventana medio abierta de la sala de su departamento, calándole hasta los huesos, como una señal de advertencia de que algo —no precisamente bueno—estaba por acontecer. Su cabello rosado bailó un poco dándole leves cosquilleos en el rostro.

—¿De mí? —Sakura arrugó la frente y se cruzó de brazos, el vestido verde que llevaba se ciño aún más a su estilizado cuerpo.

—Sí, de ti—Shion sonrió con cierta malicia—Verás, estoy aquí porque quiero hablar de Naruto.

Directa, cortante. La oji jade sabía de la particular personalidad de su prima, después de terminar el instituto las habían presentado como primas lejanas en una reunión familiar, la rubia era un año mayor que ella por lo que su primera impresión fue la de una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, su aura petulante, pero, en cierta forma, amable fue lo que le llamó la atención la primera vez. Después de entablar una conversación ambas se habían dado cuenta de lo bien que congeniaban, esa fue la razón por la que acordaron tener más contacto en el futuro, a sabiendas de que cada una iba a tomar un camino de vida demasiado diferente. Sin embargo, cuando ella le había dicho que había conocido a un chico extremadamente guapo en la universidad a la que asistía y que su nombre era Uzumaki Naruto algo en ella hizo _crack,_ su corazón bombeó con tanta fuerza que tuvo que sostenerse de algo para no caer, ese nombre era un tabú en su vida —al igual que el nombre de cierto pelinegro de mirada distante—.

Le pareció tan irreal que —de entre todas las personas—justo su prima y aquel rubio se hubieran conocido… como un destino trágico que le recordaba, una y otra vez, su pasado. Nunca se libraría de su carga, de los estúpidos errores que cometió y pensar que Shion era ahora la que mantenía un lazo de amistad con Naruto terminó de romper su corazón, ironía de la vida, a pesar de los años transcurridos aún anhelaba ser perdonada.

—No veo la razón de hablar de él, es más, te agradecería que no digas su nombre—Habló Sakura, esfumando todos sus pensamientos— Es cosa del pasado…— _Pasado que aún sigue siendo mi presente._

La ojivioleta hizo una mueca y suspiró, sabia de antemano que no sería tan fácil sacarle información a la pelirosa, pero no por nada se jactaba de ser una maestra de la manipulación. Conocía los puntos débiles de las personas como Sakura; todo se resumía a hacerles morder el anzuelo, algo que les interesara lo suficiente como para mandar al caño todos sus principios.

—Que mal y yo que pensaba darte algo a cambio —Shion exhaló resignada, su mirada se tornó lastimera y compasiva.

Sakura bufó—Deberías saber que no necesito nada ahora mismo—Extendió los brazos a los lados mostrando a su acompañante el lugar en el que estaban. Sí, lo tenía todo, empezando por ese hermoso departamento de lujo con una vista magnifica a la ciudad, había elegido la carrera de Agente de viajes y Turismo, no le pudo haber ido mejor, después de dos años se había graduado con un promedio excelente y casi al instante le habían llovido las ofertas de trabajo. Con toda la riqueza material que poseía estaba infinitamente satisfecha, ¿Qué podría darle Shion que no tuviera ya?

—¿Crees que es dinero? —La rubia quiso reír, adoraba a su prima, pero ella, en verdad, era bastante ingenua algunas veces—Querida, sé que no lo necesitas, no estoy ciega.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos—¿Entonces?

—Uchiha Sasuke—En el momento en que ese nombre salió de los labios de Shion la pelirosa retuvo el aliento, sus manos y frente comenzaron a sudar y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente—Quieres saber de él, ¿cierto?, tengo mucha información, _demasiada._ —Terminó de decir con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara, ser amiga de Naruto le traía muchos beneficios y ese era, por supuesto, conocer de primera mano todo lo referente a su mejor amigo.

Cuando Sakura hiperventiló y tuvo que ir a un sofá para calmarse Shion supo que había logrado su cometido. El principal error de su prima fue confiarle muchas cosas de su pasado y, aunque le tenía mucho cariño, no dudaría en usar todas las armas para conseguir lo que quería. Después de todo la vida le había enseñado que para triunfar era necesario pasar por encima de todos; aún si esto llevara a un desastre inminente.

— **O—**

 **5:00 P.M.**

Apoyó la espalda en el tronco de un árbol y exhaló. Sus brillantes ojos del color de la luna se perdieron en el enorme cielo que estaba encima de ella, pequeñas nubes blancas y algodonadas se presenciaban en todo ese manto azul, dispersas aleatoriamente.

Allí, totalmente estática, sentada en la sombra con el suave viento arrullándole, Hinata tuvo que aguantar las ganas de cerrar los ojos y perderse en el atrayente mundo de los sueños, aquel donde Morfeo la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Mas no podía darse el lujo de una siesta, sus clases empezarían en quince minutos y definitivamente no podía faltar. Había sido un día realmente ajetreado, empezando por aquella horrible bienvenida que había tenido en la empresa, sin embargo, se dijo, que tendría que acostumbrarse —pues su vida sería esa hasta terminar su carrera—.

—Kiba-kun—Susurró y sonrió con ternura.

Como lo extrañaba, necesitaba hablar con él y bromear, quería a su querido amigo con ella. Por un segundo hizo un puchero recordando a la madre del castaño, ¿cuántos días más retendría a Kiba en su casa? Con la familia Inuzuka nunca se sabía con certeza qué podría pasar… y esa era su principal frustración, no saber las horas exactas que faltaban para volver a ver a ese chico de aspecto salvaje.

Hinata puso un dedo en su barbilla, ¿y si le llamaba? Ciertamente no quedaría satisfecha con solo oír la voz de Kiba, pero _algo era algo_ y eso la calmaría, deseaba preguntarle como se encontraba y si había tenido algún problema con el golpe que había recibido en la nuca. Asintió con más determinación y con un ligero rubor tiñéndole las mejillas rebusco su celular en su mochila; cuando lo halló lo desbloqueó y sus dedos se deslizaron por la superficie de la pantalla táctil. Una genuina sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando encontró el número del castaño, sin más vacilación dirigió su índice a la opción de llamar.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de ejercer presión inmediatamente pudo sentir en la palma de su mano una serie de vibraciones, el sonido alto de su tono de llamada la sorprendió, sus orbes se fijaron el número y notó que este no era nada conocido para ella, ni siquiera estaba registrado en su celular como contacto, extrañada dejó que el aparato siga sonando. ¿Quién sería? ¿Kiba? Tragó duro e inclinó la cabeza, la curiosidad era demasiada para ignorarla.

—Quizá sea número equivocado—Murmuró Hinata para sí misma para luego contestar inmediatamente—¿Ho-Hola?

Al otro lado de la línea no se oyó nada, la oji perla alzó una ceja ante el prolongado silencio.

—¿Hola?

— _Hinata…_ —Al instante la azabache sintió miedo, oh si, reconocía perfectamente esa voz— _Soy yo, Naruto._

—¿C-Cómo…?

— _¿Cómo se tu número?_ —El rubio rio de forma apagada— _No te lo diré'dattebayo…_

¿Era ella o Naruto se escuchaba desganado? Sacudió la cabeza. No, no debía preguntarse eso, más importante, esa última frase era demasiado sospechosa. Levantando una mano y pasando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja Hinata dejó que otro momento de silencio se instalara entre ambos, sus dedos le temblaban ligeramente a causa de la incertidumbre; horrible incertidumbre que le hacía intuir que nada bueno saldría de todo eso.

— _¿Has sido feliz con mi ausencia?_ —El rubio rompió el mutismo— _Cuatro días… para mi han sido como cuatro años._

Hinata apretó los párpados—¿Qué quieres, Naruto?

—… _Te quiero a ti._

La azabache estuvo a punto de lanzar un sonoro quejido, _no otra vez_ —Yo… voy a colgar.

— _¿Tanto me odias? —_ Naruto elevó el tono de su voz, un sonido secó sonó del otro lado, como algo pesado cayendo al suelo con demasiada fuerza— _Respóndeme, Hinata._

—N-no tengo nada que responder… así que colgaré—La oji perla tensó los labios—Adiós, Naruto.

— _¡Maldición! ¿Me odias verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!_

—Naruto…

— _¡Empezando por la estúpida forma en la que me llamas ahora! Me odias, me aborreces, quieres que te deje sola… y yo… yo ya no puedo Hinata, no puedo seguir sin ti, estos días han sido un maldito infierno para mí_ , _quiero acabar con todo esto._

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Hinata puso una mano en el césped para tratar de calmarse, debería colgar, _debería_ , pero algo se lo impedía, una repentina parálisis se había adueñado de ella apenas Naruto se puso a gritar.

— _Me has dejado, te has alejado de mí. A pesar de lo mucho que te amo. Te lo dije, ¿cierto? Sin ti no soy nada, si no estás conmigo no tengo porque estar en este mundo._

—E-Espera, no…—La oji perla hiperventiló, no era lo que ella creía, ¿verdad? Naruto nunca sería capaz de eso, el chico positivo y brillante jamás pensaría en hacerse daño—…No sabes lo que dices.

— _¿Recuerdas el día en que te rechacé? Después desapareciste… a partir de ese momento todo se volvió un caos, Hinata-chan, estuve tan solo, tan malditamente solo y roto. Sakura me humilló, me usó sin reparo alguno, y yo la quería, si, la quería, pero luego la odié, la odié con todo mi ser_ —Se oyó un sollozo— _No_ _fui consciente de que ese era el principio de todo el dolor que se avecinaba para mí, días largos y torturantes, me di cuenta que fui un completo idiota contigo… y luego te extrañé, extrañe tanto los días en que estábamos juntos… pero tuve que salir adelante, encontré la carrera que me gustaba y aunque eso en un momento me llenó solo tú recuerdo me calmaba, ¡tres años! ¡he pasado tres años de esta forma!_

Ligeras lágrimas surcaron las mejillas de Hinata al oírlo, recordando cada comento pasado con el ojiazul y cada pensamiento que le profesó, ¿no habían enterrado todo eso ya? ¿a cuenta de qué él volvía a hablarle de ello? Su corazón le dolía, sentía su pasado tan latente en ese momento… como si este hubiera vuelto para restregarle en cara todos aquellos detalles que no sabía. A pesar de todo nunca le deseó el mal a Naruto, jamás quiso que sufriera, al contrario, había dejado sus últimos sentimientos en un escrito, diciéndole adiós, a él, a su pasado, a todo el amor que le tenía.

— _Siento tu rechazo hasta aquí…—_ El rubio suspiró desesperado— _No te preocupes, ya no me volverás a ver, ni tu ni nadie. Yo solo quería oír tu voz una última vez'ttebayo, decirte que no me odiaras. Adiós para siempre, Hinata-chan._

—¡No! —La oji perla se levantó de su lugar con las lágrimas aún bañando su rostro—¿Q-Qué-Qué harás?

— _Me voy de este mundo, me voy para siempre._

—Detente, por favor, detente—Hinata sintió las piernas temblarle, su corazón golpeteó contra su pecho a un ritmo torturante. Él en verdad lo haría, podía percibir que hablaba enserio, en cada una de sus palabras había dolor y resignación. Y ella no podía, no podía con tanto, no era capaz de someterse a semejante dolor—¡No lo hagas!

— _Adiós._

—¡No cuelgues! —La azabache estaba segura que sus gritos podían oírse por casi todo el campus, pero no le importaba, todo había dejado de importarle en ese momento. Aquellas finas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos ahora eran gruesas y calientes, deslizándose lentamente por su barbilla y parte de su cuello. —¡Naruto! —Gimoteó e hipeó con fuerza, demasiado fuera de sí, el rubio estaba a punto de cometer una tontería y todo por ella, se sentía tan responsable, tan culpable y tan inútil sin saber que decir o qué hacer más que llorar desconsoladamente—¡Naruto-kun!

— _Hinata…_

" _Te quiero a ti."_

" _No me dejes solo, no quiero volver a estar sin ti."_

" _Te amo, te amo, te amo."_

Hinata lloró con más fuerza, sintió todo en ella romperse en mil pedazos, todo su autocontrol esfumarse. Era tan quemante y punzante saber que no importara lo que hiciera jamás se libraría de su pasado. Por un momento recordó Londres, recordó a su querida hermana Hanabi, a su misterioso y agradable amigo Gaara… rememoró cada día en aquel país de ensueño viéndolo ahora tan imposible y lejano.

 _Hanabi-chan… todo es difícil, todo es tan difícil._

—Quédate…—La voz de la azabache se oyó temblorosa y aguda—Quédate conmigo, Naruto-kun. No te hagas daño—Jadeó—Seamos amigos.

— _¿…Qué?_

—Seré tu amiga, estaré contigo, no te volveré a dejar solo así que… así que, por favor…

 _Por favor, no te quites la vida… no por alguien como yo._

Hinata no aguantó más y cayó de rodillas al suelo, repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo, sintiendo el ardor en sus ojos y en su garganta, la traición gritándole que era la peor persona del mundo.

Porque Naruto siempre lograba desestabilizar todo en su vida.

Porque, por alguna razón, el cruel destino los quería juntos.

Por que a pesar de que hace unas horas había actuado tan decidida y fuerte plantándole la cara a Hidan, con Naruto no podía hacer eso, no podía porque, aunque lo negara, seguía habiendo una conexión entre ellos; tan insana y tan ridículamente fuerte que temía que todo lo que estaba construyendo en su vida empezara a desmoronarse.

Él era así, tan impredecible, tan dado a la locura… tan dañino.

" _Deleitándome contigo yo soy el único,_

 _Contrólame, reconfórtame ya que es lo que quiero que hagas._

 _Oh, nuestra vida entera es como disparar una pistola que no tiene balas."_

¡Hemos llegado al climax de la historia!

He empezado, por fin, a desarrollar las historias de los personajes secundarios, y, de paso, han aparecido nuevos personajes, uno muy particular (quién será? lograron identificarlo? xD)

Nuestro Naruto tiene sus lapsos racionales, él sabe que todo lo que hace no está bien pero simplemente no puede controlar sus acciones, asi que les haré una pregunta, ¿qué creen que siente Naruto por Hinata? es obvio que está obsesionado (aunque hasta ahora ninguno de los personajes en la historia se de cuenta de ello, shh, será nuestro secreto por ahora), pero obsesión no es amor (aunque en el amor siempre exista una ligera obsesión xD).

Les dejo con esa pequeña interrogante.

 **Blue-Azul-Acero:** Espero que el capítulo haya resuelto tu teoria :3, que aunque es bastante acertada hay que recordar que Shion es... Shion y aqui ella es una chica bastante astuta y manipuladora :3. Saludos!

 **Jess:** Nuestro Kiba ciertamente esta bien y bastante decidido a proteger a Hinata, tambien amo el KibaHina por lo que no planeaba hacerle algo muy grave al castaño, sería un pecado! Okno hahaha, saludos, espero que te haya gustado este cap!

 **Karito:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo :D, Naruto no quiere ver verdades tan obvias, el pobre está bastante ciego, su obsesión lo pone de esa forma en realidad u.u, aunque admito que el beso le meti por puro capricho, adoro el hecho de ver a un Naruto asi, tan loco por Hinata xD. Saludos, espero que me sigas leyendo :D!

 **Nightmare96:** Vaya, me alegra que te guste el Kiba de mi historia TwT. Efectivamente, Naruto se comportó como un salvaje, aunque yo realmente disfrute escribiendo esa escena me imagino lo abrumador que debe ser que eso pase en la vida real, mas bien que esto no queda mas que en ficcion (me refiero a llo que paso entre Naruto y HInata). Nunca se sabe como reaccionara él, es lo que causa la obsesión, así que los ocmportamientos que tendrá son impredecibles, en mayor parte tal y como dice en este capitulo, todo se desencadena por Hinata (que es la principal causa de la actitud de Naruto). Espero que este cap te haya gustado n.n, gracias por tu review!

 **hinalove22:** Muchisimas gracias! :D espero que me sigas leyendo!

 **laryssa1234:** Thanks for your review! Hinata, you see, she already realized what Naruto feels and feels responsible. Poor of her. He's going to have to deal with that truth, he does not even know what he's feeling is obsession ... things can get even crazier. I hope that this chapter has cleared your doubts, about Rock Lee do not worry, it will appear. Regards!

 **cookieval7:** Los celos son un efecto demasiado malo, es, por asi decirlo, el principio del fin de la obsesion, hahaha. Gracias por tus palabras, espero que continues leyedome :3 Saludos.

 **Hf any:** Oh, que bien interpretaste a Nartuo, efectivamente aún no ha dejado salir toda su locura. Aún en este capitulo el sigue reteniendose un poco. Tambien adoré escribir la escena de Kiba y Hinata, la interaccion de los dos sale tan natural de mis dedos que tengo que calmarme para no escribir tanto xD. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, saludos!

Marleen: Gracias por tus palabras :D! me alegra tanto que te este gustando! tambien me encanta escribir a este Naruto :3 Espero que este cap tambien te haya gustado!

 **almasevenfold21:** Hahaha, supongo que si, no he sido buena haciendo el resumen de la historia por lo que seguro mucha gente debe pensar como tú xD, he tratado de no ir demasiado a lo Yandere porque esa no es la esencia de Naruto, quiero enfocar la obsesion desde sus raices, como nacio y, al final, como se desenvuelve, inevitablemente hay algo yandere allí pero es intrinseco a ese sentimiento. Me alegra que te haya gustado, me siento feliz de haber podido captar tu atención con mi historia! :3 un saludo y espero que este capo te haya gustado tambien.

 **Jade:** Hahaha, Hola!, en verdad me alegra que te siga gustando la historia n.n, gracias por todas tus palabras, el KibaHInata ya estaba pensando desde el principio pero sobre los demas personajes aún no tenía ni idea de a quien agregar o no (a veces solo nace a medida que escribo) es por eso que no se si Toneri estara, dependera de mis deditos :3 hahaha, aunque tienes bastante razon, no es muy necesaria su presencia. Algo loco? ya ves, loco es decir poco, Naruto esta basando toda su existencia en Hinata, has dado en el clavo con eso al decir aquello haha. Claro, lo que paso entre Sasuke y Sakura es relevante, pero he hecho si interaccion tan nula que parece que solo estan siendo nombrados, en este capo empiezo a darle mas protagonismo a su historia, con Shion de por medio todo se hara bastante caótico, al ambiente ahora es "tranquilo" pero no durara mucho tiempo, como dije la historia ya esta en el climax, nada bueno sale de un climax xD. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, Jade! :D estare esperando ansiosa tu review!

 **Uchihadei:** Oh, ya veo TwT, entiendo perfectamente y agradezco que hayas tratado de enviarme tu review anunciandome eso, tendre en mente que siempre andas leyendo mis actualizaciones, gracias por tomarte el tiempo :D! Saludos y espero que te vaya muy bien n.n!

SIempre me pregunto, ¿llegara el día en que deje de escribir tanto? Tengo un problema TwT.

En fin, nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion :3!

Los quiero!


	9. C'mere

¡Hola! Aquí con el noveno capítulo, octavo para quienes se han dado cuenta de mi pequeño fallo, pero bueno, eso no importa mucho realmente xD.

Una vez más, **gracias a todas esas personas que siguen mi historia y un especial gracias a aquellas que se toman su tiempo para dejarme su review :3.** Gracias a ustedes mi inspiración no se va y en cada capítulo trato de entregarles algo interesante que leer.

En fin, con un total de 24 páginas en Word, les presento _C'mere,_ un capítulo que estaba ansiosa por escribir desde el principio, pues creo que es aquello por lo que comencé a hacer esta historia xD. Espero que les guste y recuerden, no esperen lentitud ;3.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

Capítulo 9.

" _Hoy dijiste,_

 _que sabes exactamente como me siento._

 _Tenía mis dudas, pequeña chica…_

 _Yo estoy enamorado de algo verdadero."_

 **6:45 p.m.**

Anochecía en la Ciudad de Konoha, pequeñas e intensas luces se podían observar esparcidas por todos los rincones, alumbrando las calles y avenidas. Autos iban y venían por las carreteras deteniéndose en algún semáforo en rojo para luego seguir con su camino, de igual forma, el murmullo de las personas —tanto de las que hablaban por teléfono como de las que se encontraban reunidas con alguien— daba al ambiente un sentimiento acogedor y familiar.

Las multitudes creaban eso, pensó para sí mismo, las personas se sentían con más seguridad si seguían a la masa de gente. Las modas, tendencias e incluso los vicios eran creados por mero capricho, en un afán casi vano por sentirse con más importancia en un mundo que —lamentablemente—ya se estaba echando a perder. El egoísmo resultaba ser el principal causante, pero ¿quién podía culparlo de todas formas? El ser humano era, esencialmente, materialista y terrenal. Las emociones de envidia, tristeza, venganza y resentimiento estaban sembradas desde el nacimiento, solo era cuestión de tiempo que estas florecieran.

Nadie podía salvarse de aquello, en algún momento de la vida la codicia haría acto de presencia en el corazón de alguien, el lado oscuro reinaría hasta que, por fin, se halle un equilibrio —en el peor de los casos aquel equilibrio jamás aparecería, pero ese era otro tema—. Para él esos sentimientos se habían presentado demasiado temprano, a sus 20 años podía decir que había visto lo peor de la gente, lo que el dinero y el poder podían llegar a hacer a una persona, experimentó demasiado cerca lo que era perder el raciocinio por un fajo de billetes. Por eso, tenía su propio lema grabado a fuego en su mente, con letras doradas y resplandecientes: _Nunca confíes, todos pueden decepcionarte._

Y efectivamente a medida que su existencia en la tierra se alargaba pudo corroborar aquello, empezando con la primera mujer de la que se había enamorado: Haruno Sakura, pensar en ese nombre le revolvía el estómago —aún después de tres años—, creyó que ella era diferente, que esos ojos jade eran honestos y hermosos, que ese corazón enérgico y entusiasta sería como un hogar para él cuando quisiera escapar de su monstruosa familia… pero se había equivocado. Ella, al final, había resultado ser una más del montón, con un ego demasiado alto, dispuesta a hacer todo con tal de conseguir su propio bienestar. Cuanto le había costado deshacerse de ese maldito amor que se instaló en su corazón, ese terco órgano palpitante había sufrido demasiado cuando fue rechazado, cruelmente, por la pelirosa.

Desde entonces se cerró por completo, sus destrozados sentimientos jamás volvieron a ser lo que eran cuando estaba en el instituto, su actitud se tornó mas fría y altanera; vengativa, y él supo que ya no había marcha atrás en eso. El Sasuke Uchiha de antaño ya no existía, ahora se había convertido en un hombre que satisfacía sus placeres sexuales con bellas y sensuales damas que encontraba en una que otra fiesta o algún bar, no había ninguna emoción de por medio más que la lujuria; excitante y constante, la superficialidad gobernó en su vida. Era feliz con eso, no volvería entregar su corazón a nadie más. Mantenía un equilibrio entre su diversión y su deber con una rutina casi imposible de romper: conseguía a una chica, la conquistaba, ambos tenían una salvaje sesión sexo duro y después la dejaba tirada para seguir con sus planes diarios, no volvía a ver a la mujer en cuestión —pues se le hacía bastante vulgar acostarse más de una vez con la misma persona—.

Ese era Sasuke, el hijo prodigo de los Uchiha, mejor amigo de Uzumaki Naruto —aquel idiota que era como un grano en el culo, molesto y fastidioso como él solo—. La única persona con la que mantenía un lazo de verdadera amistad era ese rubio, después de tantos años conociéndolo se había acostumbrado a él —tanto como se podía—, verlo, al principio, era un recuerdo constante de la mujer que lo traicionó, pero luego, con el pasar del tiempo; tan cruel pero justo, aquel recuerdo dejo de dañarle tanto y dio por hecho que ya lo había superado. Ambos, al final de cuentas, fueron lastimados y utilizados, como simples juguetes de goma. Las consecuencias eran casi irreparables, cada uno había manejado la situación como mejor podía, ¿quién podía culparlos de todos modos? La vida te marcaba con errores que no debías volver a cometer, era muy consciente de eso.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la letanía de protestas que una vez se puso a gritar para sí mismo reprochando sus propias dudas, y decirse que ambos, Naruto y él, eran más centrados y responsables con sus acciones algo, muy dentro de su mente, le exclamaba que no todo estaba bien. Que el hecho de que su amigo no haya vuelto a hablar del asunto de Sakura ni de lo que había sucedido entre ellos no era normal, una persona común no olvidaba un amor de infancia tan fuerte y profundo en tan solo un año. ¿Qué habría sucedido entonces?

Aquella interrogante volvía a su cabeza en los días menos pensados, como un misterio o un acertijo que lo mantenía entretenido una cantidad importante de tiempo —no quería admitir que se preocupaba por el ojiazul, bastante tenía con sus propios problemas—. Sería, quizá, que la tremenda testarudez de su rubio amigo lo había contagiado, pero estaba decidido a hacerle caso a esa vocecita en su interior que le decía que algo pasaba con Naruto. Meses, días y años transcurrieron para darse cuenta de que inmiscuirse en la vida del blondo era algo que estaba dispuesto hacer.

Entonces allí estaba, frente a la puerta del departamento en el que el rubio vivía, con una bolsa de ramens instantáneos sujeta en su mano derecha y la otra tocando el timbre. Hace una semana que no había vuelto a hablar con su idiota amigo —no es que lo extrañase, claro que no, quien podría extrañar a un hombre tan irritante—. Los asuntos con su familia lo mantenían demasiado ocupado como para siquiera ir a la universidad y darse un descanso, la empresa familiar era un tema demasiado delicado para él... Sacudió la cabeza esfumando todo tipo de pensamiento y dejó de presionar el botón, al instante un tenso silencio se formó en el ambiente.

Esperó un minuto, dos minutos… tres, cuatro… juntó las cejas y arrugó la frente al ver que nadie abría la puerta. Bufó exasperado ante la situación, su mano libre se apretó en un puño en signo de estar a punto de enojarse y explotar. Más trato de calmarse, exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Con inusitada serenidad volvió a tocar el timbre del apartamento del Uzumaki, ahora consecutivamente, pensando que tal ves el rubio se había quedado dormido haciendo algo. Al sexto timbreo pudo oír pasos apresurados, sonrió imperceptiblemente, acomodándose un negro mechón de su cabello cruzó los brazos y aguardó

—¡Maldición!

Sasuke pudo oír un sonoro golpe seguido de varios quejidos de dolor. Retuvo la risa demasiado entretenido oyendo como su mejor amigo profería mil y un insultos en contra del objeto con el que se estampó. Cuando por fin la puerta se abrió y pudo ser capaz de ver en persona a Naruto, sobándose un pie con una clara mueca de dolor, solo fue capaz de sonreír de lado con gran superioridad, sus oscuros ojos veían al rubio con burla y diversión.

— _Dobe._ —Articuló para, sin más, entrar al apartamento y dirigirse hacia la sala.

— _¡Teme!_ —Profirió Naruto cerrando la puerta con demasiada fuerza y dando grandes zancadas para seguir a su amigo—¡No te he dicho que puedes entrar _'dattebayo_!

—Me vale una mierda—Sasuke botó la bolsa llena de sopas instantáneas al sofá e inmediatamente se sentó a un lado, suspirando en el transcurso.

—Tan desconsiderado…—Dijo el rubio con un leve tic en el ojo derecho, viendo como el pelinegro poco o nada de caso hacía a esas palabras, como si todo tipo de insulto le resbalara. —¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?

El aludido dejó pasar los segundos mientras debatía consigo mismo acerca de la respuesta, sería muy imbécil de su parte decirte al rubio que estaba allí por estar persiguiendo una corazonada que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo —sobre todo por que él era un hombre coherente y lógico, hablar como si nada de ese tipo de inutilidades arruinaría su imagen—. Optó por mantener su fachada de desinterés y soberbia solo para no alarmar al blondo, después de todo pocas veces lo había visitado.

—Estaba aburrido—Pronunció el chico de cabello oscuros, con ojos inexpresivos miró fijamente a Naruto—Tengo algo de tiempo libre y no sabía qué hacer.

El Uzumaki parpadeó, claramente confundido—Estas diciendo…—Arqueó una ceja—¿Qué estabas aburrido y que viniste a verme solo porque sí? —Sasuke asintió desviando la mirada—¿A mí? —Volvió a asentir—¡¿A mi _'ttebayo_?!

—¡Ya te dije que sí, _usuratonkachi_!

—¡Es que es increíble, _teme_! ¡No te creo!

—Cree lo que quieras.

Naruto calló, restregándose el rostro con sus dos manos emitió un sonido similar a un quejido lastimero, algo harto. La situación le pareció de película, Uchiha Sasuke lo había buscado por cuenta propia, no por que él lo había llamado o citado, no, sino _por su propio pie._ ¿En verdad el pelinegro creía que se tragaría tan absurdas palabras? Debía verse muy idiota como para que todo el mundo pensara en él como un niño, incapaz de captar las mentiras. Era inteligente, sobradamente inteligente quizá, su personalidad no tenía nada que ver con su cociente intelectual, podía actuar como un miserable idiota, pero, en su mente, sabía muy bien todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Por eso, antes de abrirle la puerta a su amigo se había asegurado de cerrar con llave su cuarto para evitar _pequeños incidentes,_ no deseaba que nadie entrara en su aposento, ese lugar era suyo, únicamente suyo y lo protegería con todo su ser —además de que consideraba de que nadie era digno de entrar allí, lo tomarían por loco, lo juzgarían y lo que menos quería era dar explicaciones sobre las fotos de Hinata esparcidas por todas sus paredes—.

 _Hinata…_

Al instante sintió su corazón latir desbocado dentro de su pecho. Exhaló. Hace una hora que había hablado con ella por celular. Se sentía tan despreciable pero al mismo tiempo tan feliz… un cúmulo de sensaciones agridulces se posicionaban dentro de su pecho para brindarle un sentimiento de extraña calma. En ningún momento había querido recurrir al chantaje con la oji perla, pero, cuando las cosas se habían tornado tan inaguantables, supo que no tenía otra opción. No había mentido en absoluto, en verdad pensaba quitarse la vida, sin ella a su lado todo perdía rumbo y significado, por un momento quiso hacerlo sin avisarle a nadie, solo dejándose vencer ante la horrible soledad, pero pronto —cuando su propio egoísmo emergió, como un insaciable monstruo—se dijo que tenía la respuesta, la solución a todo. Hinata nunca dejaría que alguien sufriera a cuesta suya, era demasiado amable y empática como para vivir con esa carga.

Entonces actuó, tomó su celular, marcó su número —aquel número que había conseguido gracias al ingenuo de su amigo Rock Lee, agradecía de sobre manera lo inocente que _el cejotas_ podía llegar a ser, demasiado confianzudo como para sospechar que sus intenciones no eran del todo buenas— y llamó… lo que pasó después y las palabras que dijo fueron la pura verdad, no tuvo que fingir nada, solamente fue honesto y su amada azabache había logrado captar todo. Sin embargo, no esperó aquella reacción de parte de ella, en ningún momento había imaginado que lloraría tan desconsoladamente, aunque aquello le produjo un enorme dolor en su corazón lo alegró a partes iguales; Hinata lloraba por él, rogaba por él, imploraba que se quedara su lado.

Lo necesitaba.

Con eso cualquier pensamiento autodestructivo cesó, sus ganas de morir por ella se detuvieron, ahora quería vivir; vivir con aquella promesa que Hinata le había hecho: _Estar juntos._ ¿Había algo más maravilloso? Al colgar, diciéndole a su amada que dejara de llorar pues ya no se haría daño, tuvo que tomar todo el aire que podía, esperando con eso controlar el intenso sentimiento que bullía en su interior. Por fin la había convencido, por fin serían todo lo que él soñó, por fin la protegería y la amaría con todo su ser.

Por fin la tendría.

Una bobalicona sonrisa se formó en todo su rostro. Oh, como la amaba, que tan locamente estaba enamorado de ella.

—¡Naruto!

El rubio parpadeó, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza—¿Sasuke?

—¿Me has estado escuchando? —Interrogó el pelinegro visiblemente molesto—¿Y por qué demonios estás sonriendo de esa forma?

Inmediatamente Naruto tragó saliva y rio de forma nerviosa—Recordé algo bueno _'ttebayo._

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos ante la respuesta, su mente empezó a trabajar con demasiada rapidez— _Dobe_ … me has hecho caso, ¿verdad? —El blondo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado totalmente confundido con la pregunta, Sasuke cruzó los brazos—…Con respecto a Hinata.

—Ah…—El rubio se rascó una mejilla desviando la mirada tratando de evadir el tema, de forma automática sus azules ojos se fijaron en la bolsa que su amigo tenía a un lado, aquella donde pudo vislumbrar varios ramens instantáneos, sonrió con fingida calma—¡Ramen! ¡Muero por probarlos, gracias Sasuke!

—Naruto…

—¿Qué tal si preparó unos cuantos para los dos _teme_? Ya que estas tan _aburrido_ —Carcajeó estruendosamente el ojiazul tomando dos paquetes y dirigiéndose rápidamente a su cocina.

—¡Carajo! —Susurró Sasuke tensando la mandíbula con demasiada fuerza, la actitud del rubio le decía que había hecho justamente aquello que le aconsejó no hacer. —¡Naruto! —Bramó encaminándose hacia donde estaba su amigo, dispuesto a gritarle lo tremendamente idiota que era. Pero una vez que dio un paso dentro pudo ver al rubio encender la hornilla y poner una gran olla con agua encima, demasiado emocionado en la labor.

—¡Sabor cerdo, Sasuke, es sabor cerdo! —Exclamó Naruto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras le señalaba la publicidad del envase— ¡Moriré feliz _'dattebayo_!

El pelinegro suspiró, todo su enojo se esfumó, en esos momentos estaba empezando a odiarse realmente por haber ido a visitar al blondo—Si en verdad has vuelto a hablar con Hinata…

—No te metas en esto, Sasuke—Interrumpió Naruto y su voz, le pareció al aludido, se había tornado más seria e imperante, todo rastro de diversión quedó atrás al percatarse cómo la atmósfera se volvía más y más tensa.

—¿… ¿Qué pasa si me meto? —Interrogó el pelinegro, sus negras orbes vieron como la espalda de su amigo se erguía, haciéndolo ver más alto y fornido—¿Qué pasa si, por ejemplo, empiezo yo también a frecuentar a Hinata?

En el mismo segundo en que el Uchiha terminó de hablar pudo escuchar un gruñido proveniente de Naruto, como un animal rabioso a punto de enseñar todos los dientes. Observó cómo su rubio amigo se pasaba una y otra vez las manos por su cabello en un intento de calmarse y tranquilizarse.

—Te diré que pasará si empiezas a hablarle…—Murmuró el blondo con voz ronca, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al pelinegro y le dedicó una sonrisa; sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos—Nada. Eso pasará _'ttebayo._

—… Estupendo—Sasuke cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa pícara adornando su rostro, dispuesto a fingir que nada estaba ocurriendo, haciéndole caso a su primitivo instinto que le decía que llegara hasta las últimas consecuencias. Por eso estaba ahí, por eso había visitado ese lugar—Por qué a decir verdad estoy algo ansioso por encontrármela, hay muchas cosas que debemos contarnos.

—¿Cosas?

— _Cosas_ —Afirmó el pelinegro para luego darle la espalda y salir de la cocina—Apresúrate con la comida, tengo hambre—Habló alto mientras se alejaba, inhalando y exhalando silenciosamente pues había estado reteniendo el oxígeno en sus pulmones, el ambiente se había vuelto tan pesado que le costaba respirar. No pudo oír ninguna respuesta de parte de su amigo, sin embargo, después de varios segundos fue capaz de escuchar el estruendo de varias cosas cayéndose.

Entonces Sasuke pudo hilar cada uno de sus pensamientos, formar una cadena de hipótesis sobre el comportamiento de Naruto, empezando desde el día en que lo conoció. Algo pudo ver en los ojos del rubio, algo similar pero sumamente diferente a cuando él lo miraba antes, en el instituto —con un pequeño dejo de celos por ser el total centro de atención de Sakura—, la sensación era mil veces mayor, mil veces más _aterradora._ Le pareció demasiado extraño que la hiperactividad de la que gozaba el Uzumaki sea opacada de forma tan brusca y repentina con solo nombrar a Hinata.

Paró sus pasos y, sin querer, su vista se dirigió a la puerta que tenía al lado, el cuarto donde dormía Naruto. De forma casi mecánica alzó su mano y tomó la perilla, intentando girarla y así poder ver la habitación, más cuando intento hacer aquella acción pudo notar como, por más que forcejaba, está no cedía, seguramente su amigo había puesto algún seguro. Algo así no se hacía solo por puro capricho, cualquiera pensaría que el blondo trataba de esconder algo —independientemente de lo bueno o malo que sea—. Sus sospechas se acrecentaron aún más, demasiado curioso dirigió sus pasos de nuevo hasta el sofá para sentarse.

Todo era raro; raro e insólito.

Y por alguna razón el nombre de Hyuga Hinata le retumbaba en la cabeza como la única respuesta a esa gran interrogante que no había terminado de hacerse.

¿Qué habría sido de la vida de su antigua amiga? ¿Por qué nunca lo contacto?

¿Por qué Sakura había sido dejada de lado tan fácilmente en el corazón del rubio? ¿Qué razón habría para que, en tres años, a su amigo no le haya interesado ninguna otra chica? ¿Desde cuando la existencia de la azabache se había vuelto un factor tan importante?

Llevó una mano hasta su barbilla, su mente empezó a máquinar un sinfín de posibilidades.

 _¿Qué escondes, dobe?_

— **O** **—**

 **Ciudad de Londres, 23:00 P.M.**

—Hiashi-sama—Un hombre de llamativos ojos color perla extendió un fajo de papeles hacía el escritorio—El informe que pidió.

—Bien. Envíale a Tenten la información de todos los empleados que trabajan en la sucursal de Konoha, es necesario que Hinata conozca las aptitudes de cada uno de ellos—Ko asintió a la orden y con una leve reverencia se retiró del despacho, dejando a su paso a un Hiashi demasiado entretenido leyendo la reciente información que le había llegado.

Los orbes del patriarca Hyuga se movían de un lado a otro, a lo ancho de todo el papel, mientras se inclinaba en la silla de su espaciosa oficina, adornada con grandes estantes de libros y cuadros abstractos, los muebles rústicos hechos de madera brindaban un aire de formalismo total, donde todo lo que reinaba era el silencio y la tranquilidad. Ni un pequeño murmullo se oía allí a menos que se ordene. A Hiashi siempre le había gustado hacer sus cosas de aquella forma, sin nadie que le interrumpiese; solamente él y sus pensamientos, fieles amigos que le brindaban las respuestas más acertadas en todo lo que respectaba al manejo de su empresa.

Cuando terminó su lectura aventó los papeles a un lado suyo y se masajeó la sien, así estuvo un buen rato hasta que, sin premeditarlo, una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro, extendiéndose hasta formar un gesto de absoluta felicidad. Retuvo aquel sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer de su interior al enterarse del excelente trabajo que había hecho su primogénita en Konoha. Comenzando con el resultado de la asesoría que el íntimo amigo de Neji había brindado a su hija y terminando con la —según palabras textuales de Tenten— excepcional actitud que mostró al presentarse en la sucursal como la nueva gerente, explayándose y humillando a Hidan. No podía negarlo, un orgullo de padre lo embargaba de pies a cabeza al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, había tomado la decisión correcta al mandar a su sucesora a aquella ciudad.

Neji le había sugerido pensar en un plan de contingencia por si las cosas empezaban a tornarse muy problemáticas con los empleados, pero tan pronto como su sobrino sugirió la idea la desechó, era de una Hyuga de quien se estaba hablando, por más que su hija hubiera demostrado estar totalmente en desacuerdo con las costumbres de la familia, la sangre estaba ahí, corriendo por sus venas, el legado de sus antepasados no podía ser borrado —él más que nadie lo sabía pues había intentado infinidad de veces desterrar a Hinata y despojarla de su titulo como heredera, argumentando que no era digna ni merecedora de semejante honor. Mas temprano que tarde se dio cuenta de que eso nunca sucedería, pasase lo que pasase Hinata seguiría siendo una Hyuga—. Ahora lo había corroborado, la actitud familiar; aquella tenaz, fuerte, fría y decidida, había sido heredada a su primogénita, en mayor o menos grado eso ya no importaba.

Con un leve ademán abrió un cajón debajo de su escritorio y sacó de allí un retrato, la imagen de una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros relucientes lo saludó, cargando entre sus brazos a una adorable bebé, a su lado estaba Hinata de niña, sonriendo feliz con las mejillas sonrojadas. Su vista se paseó por toda la silueta de su esposa, sintiendo una tremenda nostalgia invadirle de sopetón, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco al fijarse en la auténtica y verdadera sonrisa que portaba _ella_ , Hana, la mujer que más había amado en su vida, la que siempre amaría para desgracia suya pues nadie podía reemplazarla. Sin quererlo revivió todos los momentos pasados, desde el día que la conoció hasta el último día que la vio viva, siempre tan amable y dulce, tierna y amorosa con todos.

Hana amaba a Hinata con todo su ser, él lo sabía, en su momento se juró a si mismo hacer feliz tanto a su esposa como a toda su familia, quería ser merecedor de todo ese cariño y amor que le era profesado. Pero cuando recibió la tremenda noticia de la muerte de su esposa un incesante dolor se instaló en todo su ser, quiso dejar de vivir, dejar todo de lado con tal de volver a ver esos hermosos ojos que una vez lo cautivaron. Mas la realidad nunca es tan buena, la mayor parte del tiempo es cruel e injusta, se dio cuenta de que _ella_ jamás volvería, nunca le diría cuanto lo amaba otra vez; entonces se metió de lleno a los negocios, dejo de lado cualquier tipo de atadura con sus hijas, verlas era recordar a su esposa perdida y no estaba listo, nunca estaría listo para eso. Así pasaron los años, tortuosos y horribles para él, hasta que pudo ver como cada una de sus hijas empezaba a crecer, Hanabi se convertía en una niña fría y callada mientras que Hinata portaba una actitud mansa y penosa, varias veces cuando la veía podía verse reflejado en esos ojos perla llenos de inocencia y ternura. Eso terminó por volverlo más indiferente y distante, odiaba que su hija mayor se pareciese tanto a Hana, aquello no hacía más que sumirlo en un intenso dolor.

Había cometido tantos errores… no merecía ser llamado padre. Mucho menos por Hinata, él la había humillado hasta el punto de hacerle pensar que no valía la pena como persona.

—Si estuvieras aquí…—Susurró Hiashi mientras acariciaba la foto que tenía entre sus manos—Si estuvieras aquí seguramente me odiarías, Hana.

Tantos pecados y remordimientos que ni una sola vida era suficiente para poder pagarlos. Ya era tarde para tratar de volver a tener el cariño de sus hijas, aquel privilegio lo había perdido hace muchos años atrás.

Sin embargo, se dijo, aún podía velar por ellas. Cuidarlas de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerles daño. Los Hyuga eran bastante envidiados por las demás familias —sobre todo por los Uchihas, los principales enemigos, pues aun con su fachada de amabilidad detrás había personas muy hipócritas y convenencieras, de muy mala manera había aprendido a desconfiar de ellos—. La riqueza de la que era poseedor y los bienes que tenía eran anhelados por varios.

Volvió a guardar el retrato en su cajón y esta vez se levanto para pasear por todo el espacio de su estudio, cruzando los brazos. Hanabi estaba bien, sana y salva con él. Por otro lado, Hinata se encontraba indefensa en Konoha, sin nadie que la escoltase, viviendo sola, a merced de cualquier degenerado que pudiera lastimarla por culpa de su apellido—Tenten no contaba, ella no era más que una amiga, una persona que en un principio había contratado para mantener vigilada a su primogénita pero que luego se convirtió en un cómplice más de su hija—. Inhaló hondo. Ni siquiera podía valerse de un sirviente ni guardaespaldas pues la oji perla le había pedido expresamente que la dejase hacer sus cosas por si misma, que no necesitaba a nadie.

Tensó la mandíbula. No le gustaba para nada la situación, Hinata era joven, y de joven las hormonas siempre se alborotaban y el sentido común se iba a dar un largo paseo. Por más que ella supiera ser responsable y recatada no podía asegurar que no sería influenciada por malas compañías y que estas la llevaran por un camino no del todo bueno.

Sin más vacilación sacó su celular de unos de los bolsillos de su pantalón y marcó, escuchó el sonido característico de espera y casi al instante su llamada fue contestada, con voz seria y tremendamente fría empezó a hablar:

—Neji, necesito que recopiles información aparte sobre la vida de Hinata en Konoha, quiero saberlo todo; con quien anda, a que hora se va a casa… —Guardó silencio, la imagen de un chico rubio con tres marcas en cada lado de las mejillas, hiperactivo e irritante se hizo presente en su mente—Y si es que Uzumaki Naruto se le acerca.

— **O—**

 **1 de marzo, Universidad de Konoha. 2:00 P.M.**

El suave viento mecía las hojas de los árboles, el sol irradiaba en todo su esplendor en lo alto del azulino cielo. Debajo, las personas realizaban sus actividades del día a día; reuniéndose con amigos, echándose en algún frondoso pasto para disfrutar del agradable clima o simplemente sentándose en una banca a escuchar su música preferida mientras ignoraban el mundo a su alrededor. Konoha era una ciudad tranquila y pacífica, donde sus habitantes trataban de vivir sin mayores problemas, les gustaba lo hogareño, nada extravagante —aunque había excepciones, por supuesto—.

La universidad de Konoha era como una mini ciudad, los estudiantes constituían la principal materia prima de la institución, el saber, el conocimiento eran altamente valorados. Por eso se consideraba una de las mejores en todo el país, inclusive en el exterior su reputación había dejado huella, quien salía graduado de sus puertas era bien visto en cualquier empresa o negocio; el futuro, se podía decir, estaba altamente asegurado con tan solo estudiar allí.

Para cierto moreno de personalidad intensa y apasionada aquello solo significaba una cosa: hacer realidad su mayor sueño. Ser el mejor. Sus pobladas cejas se movieron mientras escrutaba a todos, en sus pupilas se podía vislumbrar un fuego abrasador capaz de derretir el mayor de los glaciares con solo una mirada. Ese era Rock Lee, un hombre demasiado empático y luchador que no se rendía nunca, su filosofía de vida era darlo todo hasta no poder más, sacrificarse por el bien de su meta.

Con una radiante sonrisa caminaba saludando a todos con su característica voz animada y motivante: _Buen día, ¡que el fuego de la juventud te invada hoy y todos los días!, ¡lucha y deja que tus sueños hablen por ti!_ Cada persona lo veía con extrañeza y algo de diversión después de esas palabras, a pesar de todo así era él, se había hecho conocido por ser el más hablador de la universidad, no había individuo que no lo reconociera, a su manera era popular.

Mientras daba pasos fuertes y seguros dirigiéndose hacia el edificio de su carrera pudo observar a lo lejos la curvilínea figura de Hinata, parada a un lado de la puerta con la cabeza gacha, sus negros cabellos tapando la mayor parte de su cara, aquel gesto se le hizo bastante extraño por lo que sin medir la entonación de su voz solo atinó a gritar:

—¡Hinata-san! —Alargó la última "a" tanto como pudo, con la esperanza de que con eso su nueva amiga desviara la atención hacia a él. Y efectivamente así fue, pudo ver como los ojos opalinos de la azabache lo observaban con curiosidad y algo de interés, con su humor nuevamente renovado fue corriendo hacia donde estaba ella.

—L-Lee-san.

—¿No tienes clases? —Interrogó el pelinegro viéndola fijamente y sonriéndole también.

—Ahora no, pensaba hacer tiempo en la biblioteca. ¿Tú? —Hinata le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

—Yo sí, de hecho, ahora me dirigía al salón—Articuló Lee, divertido—Oh, cierto, ¿cómo te fue en la empresa?

La azabache abrió la boca algo sorprendida por la pregunta—Bien… dentro de lo posible—Murmuró—Es decir, al final creo que fui aceptada por todos.

—¡Eso es genial! ¡Lograste que el fuego de la juventud se apodere de ti! —Exclamó el moreno más que contento por el éxito de su amiga, aquello contagió a Hinata que, agradecida, soltó una risilla suave. Sin ese chico apasionado no hubiera sido capaz de entender al cien por ciento el mercado de Konoha, le debía todo lo que sabía sobre el asunto.

—Sin ti no hubiera sido posible, Lee-san—La oji perla se sonrojó un poco y, en un puro acto de nerviosismo, se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—T-Tú me brindaste lo necesario para poder defenderme.

—Pero tu fuiste la que hizo uso de todo lo aprendido, créeme, eso es algo increíble—El pelinegro sonrió complacido, en su mirada se podía ver cierto orgullo—Espero trabajar contigo en un futuro, Hinata-san. —Terminó de decir, siendo completamente honesto, los pocos días que había conocido a la Hyuga le pareció una persona muy agradable y estudiosa, siempre daba todo de si por entender hasta el más mínimo concepto. Por más tímida que fuera, estaba seguro, a la hora de actuar toda su valentía salía a flote, como toda gran líder.

Él era competitivo, demasiado quizá, la primera persona que lo había impresionado con su espíritu inquebrantable de lucha había sido Naruto, siempre gritando que no se rendiría, después no había conocido a nadie más igual de interesado verdaderamente en su carrera. La mayoría elegía administración de empresas porque era algo que daba dinero, sin embargó, después de eso no existía ningún otro tipo de motivación. Varias personas solo elegían estudiar aquello por el reconocimiento y la fama, algunas obligadas por sus propios familiares, pocas estaban allí por verdadera pasión y vocación; Hinata era una de ellas. La reconoció porque siempre que hablaba de algún tema sus ojos brillaban y un aura de seguridad y confianza la embargaba, se notaba que amaba lo que hacía.

Esa fue una de las tantas razones por las que siguió asesorándola, su corazón se sentía tranquilo a su lado, como si la sola presencia de la azabache le brindara paz, la paz de saber que dijera lo que dijera, enseñara lo que le enseñara, aquel conocimiento se quedaría con ella, no lo olvidaría. Era un sentimiento difícil de explicar, sin embargo, no quiso darle definición, las mejores cosas no podían limitarse en simples conceptos.

—¡Y-Yo también! —Hinata se mordió el labio inferior para luego dedicarle una radiante sonrisa—Espero trabajar contigo, Lee-san.

Y el moreno se derritió. La mirada tan cargada de inocencia y dulzura que le brindaba su amiga logró que su corazón latiera un poco apresurado, la oji perla era una mujer hermosa, todos podían asegurarlo, y él, por supuesto, no era inmune a aquella belleza. Después de todo era un hombre —uno muy enamoradizo—. Quiso decirle a la Hyuga que quería seguir dándole clases, que podían almorzar juntos al mediodía si ella así lo deseaba, que podía convertirse en alguien de confianza para su persona… pero apenas abrió la boca para soltar alguna frase oyó una voz chillante y enérgica a lo lejos, interrumpiéndolo por completo, esfumando cualquier tipo de propuesta de su mente.

—¡Hinata!

Fue cuando Lee lo supo, cuando reconoció que, de alguna forma, aquel puesto ya era ocupado por otra persona en la vida de Hinata. Un rubio de ojos azules que se acercaba a ellos a paso enérgico cruzando todo el campus mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro. En cierta forma le había prometido a Naruto no acercarse más de lo necesario a la azabache, y por más que odiara eso, él era un hombre de palabra, nunca traicionaba a sus amigos.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo la expresión que había adoptado su acompañante, un gesto entre la sorpresa y la preocupación, sopesó la situación, hace unos días que no veía al Uzumaki en clases, no es que el se preocupara excesivamente por las faltas —era la universidad, cualquiera podía ausentarse cuando quisiera—, pero con todo el desempeño que el rubiales había mostrado a lo largo de los semestres le pareció bastante extraño que, justo en ese, empezará a importarle menos sus estudios.

—¡ _Yoh, cejotas_! —El moreno salió de sus cavilaciones para ver frente a él el rostro de su amigo, a su lado pudo percibir como Hinata se ponía muy nerviosa. —¿Qué hacen _'ttebayo_?

Lee carraspeó, sintiendo que de pronto todo se había vuelto mucho más silencioso de lo normal, y él no estaba acostumbrado a eso—Solo me encontré con Hinata-san por casualidad y aproveché para felicitarle.

—¿Felicitarle? —Naruto cruzó sus dos brazos detrás de su nuca mirando en el transcurso a la chica de ojos opalinos.

—Sí, por su éxito al presentarse ayer en _Hyuga Stores_ como la nueva gerente—Las pupilas de Lee se dilataron un poco por la emoción—¿No lo sabías, Naruto-kun?

El aludido entrecerró los ojos, aún clavando la mirada en Hinata, en ningún momento desviando su atención hacia el moreno—No…

—Lee-san, ¿no tienes clases ahora mismo? —Intervino la azabache tratando de ignorar al rubio—Ta-Tal vez se te esté haciendo tarde.

El pelinegro asintió, pasando su vista entre Hinata y Naruto alternadamente, captando en cierta forma el doble sentido de las palabras de la oji perla. Haciendo caso omiso de la obvia incertidumbre que se formaba alrededor pensó que era mejor darle a ese par un momento a solas—Tienes razón, Hinata, nos vemos después—Pronunció para luego brindarles una cálida sonrisa y retirarse.

Algo muy estrambótico ocurría entre esos dos cuando se encontraban, reflexionó para si mismo, incluso alguien tan distraído como él se daba cuenta de ello. ¿Cuántas otras personas pensarían de igual manera?

 **.**

 **.**

—Así que nueva gerente, ¿eh?

Hinata inhaló y exhaló mientras trataba por todos los medios mantener la compostura. No dejarse llevar por su impulsividad y gritarle a todo pulmón a su acompañante lo que estaba empezando a guardar los últimos días. Pero se dijo que debía mantenerse calmada, sabía de sobra lo tremendamente sensible que era Naruto en esos momentos, cualquier tipo de rechazo de su parte supondría un desastre y no quería volver a lidiar con las emociones del día anterior, pensar que él estuvo a punto de cometer suicidio por ella hacia que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se congelara.

—Es el motivo por el que vine aquí… mi padre me mandó para poder estar a cargo…

—Entonces debo agradecerle a tu padre el hecho de que estés de vuelta _'dattebayo_ —El blondo suavizó su mirada, admirando las facciones de su preciosa acompañante—Hinata-chan…

—Naruto… kun—Cortó la azabache titubeando ante la última palabra, aquel sufijo aún le producía recuerdos del pasado—C-Como te dije ayer yo… estoy dispuesta a volver a ser tu amiga así que… —Suspiró, tratando de omitir los detalles que habían propiciado su decisión. _Actúa normal, actúa normal_ —llevémonos bien…

Apenas terminó la oración pudo ver como una enorme sonrisa se extendía por todo el rostro de Naruto, le pareció que todo él brillaba, que esos blancos dientes que le mostraba relucían a kilómetros de distancia—Preciosa…

—¿Uh?

—Quiero decir…—El ojiazul rio nervioso—esas palabras me hacen realmente feliz _'ttebayo._

 _Feliz._

Hinata no sabía cuánto podía motivar al rubio con tan simple frase, para ella nada era normal, ni la despreocupada actitud que ahora mismo Naruto emanaba ni la charla medianamente casual que estaban teniendo. Tan solo el día de ayer los dos estaban a punto de un colapso nervioso, no podía obviar el hecho de que, ciertamente, algo estaba mal, nadie pensaba en quitarse la vida así nada más. ¿Era un simple problema o acarreaba algún tipo de crisis? ¿Algún trastorno quizá?

¿Pero cómo el Uzumaki podía haber desarrollado semejante tipo de actitud?

Tantas preguntas que en su momento no le habían importado pero que ahora sí, pues la involucraban directamente a ella.

—¿Tienes clases? —La pregunta del rubio la hizo respingar, sin decir nada negó con la cabeza—¡Genial, vamos a comer algo!

Y sin premeditación alguna, la azabache sintió como era tomada del antebrazo y arrastrada fuera de la universidad con demasiada rapidez, sus ojos perla no veían nada más que los anchos hombros de Naruto. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el blondo había crecido, era más alto de lo que recordaba, al verlo por primera vez —y la segunda y tercera, cabe recalcar—poco se había fijado en esos _pequeños_ pormenores; tratando de evadirlo a toda costa nunca se preocupó en detallar cómo los años transcurridos habían afectado al rubio, tanto mental como físicamente.

Cuando cruzaron la entrada de la universidad y a paso veloz llegaron al final de la primera cuadra la mente de la azabache despertó, se sentía tan extraña que no podía asimilar el hecho de que estaba con Naruto, prácticamente corriendo y jadeando mientras este la tomaba delicadamente del brazo sin decir palabra alguna, ni en sus años de instituto se había imaginado tal escena. Todo era un sueño, sí, todo era un maldito sueño —o pesadilla quizá—, ella aún seguía en Londres, durmiendo plácidamente en la mullida cama de su cuarto, en ningún momento se vio en la necesidad de regresar a Konoha… ¡en ningún momento!

—¡Aquí! —Exclamó el rubio deteniéndose de súbito y haciendo que la oji perla lo mirara descolocada, riendo con total diversión levanto su mano libre y señalo el establecimiento que se erguía frente a ellos—Se me antojó comer ramen _'ttebayo_.

Hinata trago saliva y miró al frente: _Ichiraku's ramen_ —Conozco este lugar…

—No me sorprende, es muy famoso—Comentó Naruto sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro—Entremos.

—Pero…

—Dame ese placer, Hinata-chan—Susurró el ojiazul, de pronto el tono de su voz se había vuelto más bajo, y la azabache por fin pudo entrever lo que él quería decir, sintió como el agarre del rubio en su antebrazo se afianzaba más a cada segundo que pasaba, como queriendo retenerla a toda costa, detener cualquier tipo de huida de su parte.

El Uzumaki lo sabía, sabía que lo que estaba sucediendo con ellos distaba de lo habitual, nadie olvidaba de la noche a la mañana sucesos tan fuertes como una desesperada confesión de amor y una actitud tan cambiante, pero no le importaba, un nuevo día era una nueva oportunidad. Y Hinata… Hinata solo podía pensar en cómo todo se había vuelto tan caótico en su vida, el tibio tacto de la piel del rubio pasaba a la suya propia como una leve caricia, pero más que brindarle tranquilidad le daba nerviosismo, no sabía cual sería el siguiente movimiento y aquello la desesperaba un poco, Naruto era tan inestable.

En breves segundos —¿o es que estaba pensando demasiado como para medir exactamente el tiempo? —ya se encontraba sentada en una mesa, con el rubio ordenando dos platos de ramen especial. _"¡Como siempre, viejo!"_ pudo escuchar después, la voz chispeante del blondo retumbaba en todo el lugar, ganándose una gustosa mirada del dueño del local que sin más atino a alzarle el pulgar en signo de aprobación. En ese momento se perdió en sus pensamientos por completo, rebobinando todos los acontecimientos que la habían llevado a lo que ahora estaba viviendo, lo irreal de lo que era partícipe.

—Hinata…—Llamó Naruto, acomodándose en la silla en la que estaba sentado. Al no oír ningún tipo de respuesta arqueó una ceja—Hinata-chan…—La mirada aperlada de su amada se hallaba fija en un lugar distante, entre unos cuadros que ahora mismo poco o nada le importaban—¡Hinata-chan!

—¿E-Eh? —Titubeó la aludida, parpadeando varias veces.

Naruto se mordió levemente la mejilla interior, algo en su interior similar al enojo empezaba a crecer, pero lo detuvo —tanto como pudo—, paciencia, esa era la clave, por primera vez en tres años sería de nuevo paciente. Hinata lo valía, ella valía el mundo entero. De sus labios había salido la palabra "amigos" y, por ahora, lo aceptaría, mantendría un poco la distancia hasta que la azabache asimilara el hecho de tenerlo allí, a su lado, el mayor tiempo posible. Reprimió el nacimiento de una sonrisa bobalicona en sus labios, lo había decidido, después de la inesperada visita de Sasuke a su departamento el día anterior, no se alejaría ni un ápice de la oji perla, no dejaría que su mejor amigo estableciera un contacto más íntimo, había tenido que luchar con él por Sakura pero esta vez no, esta vez sería distinto, Hinata era suya, desde siempre lo había sido, su corazón y sus sentimientos le pertenecían, era el único capaz de amarla con locura.

—¿Naruto-kun?

—Mírame—Casi ordenó el rubio, maldijo para sus adentros la poca distancia que la mantenía lejos de él, sentados el uno frente al otro en aquella mesa, ni siquiera para eso estaba listo, si por él fuera se pegaría a ella con pegamento extra fuerte.

—¿Por qué?

Pero la pregunta quedó sin ser respondida, al instante una chica de cabellos y ojos color cafés puso en frente de cada uno un enorme plato de ramen, el exquisito olor de la comida llegó hasta las fosas nasales de Hinata que, sin planearlo, empezó a babear, su estomago rugió un poco por el hambre y en mayor parte por la gula.

—Aquí tienen, dos ramens especiales—La mujer sonrió orgullosa en dirección a Naruto—el tuyo con extra carne.

—¡Eres genial, Ayame-chan!

—No tanto como mi padre—Articuló la castaña para luego guiñarles un ojo a los dos y retirarse de la mesa.

Sin pensarlo más, y para distraerse, Hinata tomó los palillos y empezó a mezclar los fideos, percibiendo como, de nuevo, la intensa mirada del rubio se posaba en su persona. ¿Es que acaso nunca iba a dejar de verla? Sentía que necesitaba espacio, como mil metros mas o menos, lejos de él. Suspiro y con parsimonia tomo una carne y la llevó a su boca, mascándola y saboreándola, relamiéndose el labio inferior en el proceso, repitió la acción dos veces más, esperando que con eso Naruto captara su mensaje y también se ponga a comer. Pero cuando escucho una estridente risa de fondo y levantó la mirada, la imagen de un rubio palmeando la mesa la saludó, miró hacia todos lados presa de más nerviosismo.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo, Hinata?_

Se dio una bofetada mental; se estaba comportando como una idiota, eso estaba haciendo.

—¿N-No vas a comer?

—Lo hare _'dattebayo_ —Articuló Naruto después de calmar su risa, recargó la barbilla en su mano derecha mirando a la azabache con suma atención—Solo déjame estar así unos minutos más.

—¿Así como? —La oji perla apretó los palillos que sostenía.

—Admirándote.

La simple declaración produjo que un intenso rubor se posicionara en las mejillas de Hinata, como odiaba ser tan vergonzosa. ¿Admirándola? ¿De qué forma? Admitía que no era fea, pero, aun así, distaba de ser una super modelo. En todo el tiempo que dedicó a olvidar a Naruto se afanó con su apariencia, buscando otro estilo que le satisficiera, Kiba había sido el principal impulsador de aquello, dedicándole cada día palabras cargadas de elogios y piropos. _Kiba…_ bajó la mirada, al final no lo había llamado. Inhaló y posó sus orbes en las facciones del rubio que la acompañaba, sus miradas se encontraron y aquello generó que algo electrizante la recorriera por completo, una sensación que creía haber olvidado, dejado en el pasado, era increíble como esos ojos azules aún le producían ciertas emociones.

¿Qué tan difícil sería poder actuar normalmente? Se preguntó, parecía que Naruto estaba decidido a dejar pasar por alto todo tipo de incidente sucedido entre ellos dos, y, aunque ella no ignoraría por completo esos sucesos lo cierto era que no tenía otra opción mas que tratarlo como amigo. Así las cosas se tranquilizarían…

 _Así reuniría información._

Tenía que haber una forma de ayudarlo, de hacerle entender que lo que sentía no era, de ninguna manera, real. Que ese "amor" que le proclamaba era un chivo expiatorio para no enfrentarse a algo, aún no sabía qué. Sí, toda la noche anterior había debatido sobre como comportarse frente a Naruto, no quería que nadie más saliera afectado, se dijo que si le decía a uno de sus amigos sobre las acciones del rubio los pondría en peligro —Kiba era una prueba de ello, estuvo a punto de decirle lo que le pasaba y había terminado en el hospital, se sentía tremendamente culpable—. Primero trataría de arreglar las cosas sola; hablaría con el Uzumaki, se enteraría de como él y Sakura terminaron separados, conocería el por qué ahora decía quererla y en base a eso tomaría la decisión de como proceder en el futuro. Aunque su instinto le decía que aún mantuviera cierta distancia, que lo que le ocurría al ojiazul estaba más allá de lo que ella hubiera imaginado.

Todo era bonito en el plan que había armado, pero a la hora de verlo la poca confianza que poseía se esfumó, dejándose arrastrar por él, no sabiendo como actuar frente a esa actitud alegre. Debía recobrar el control de si misma, se había enfrentado a empresarios, a su padre, a Hidan, ¿qué tenía Naruto que la hacía tambalear? ¿Dónde estaba la Hyuga Hinata decidida y orgullosa que se había encargado de ser?

Exhaló y cerró los ojos, se dio toda la valentía que podía. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lista sonrió con discreción.

—Naruto-kun.

—¿Hum?

—También estas en el último año de la carrera, ¿cierto?

El rubio abrió los ojos un tanto impresionado, de entre todas las cosas que imaginó que ocurriría ese día jamás pensó que fuera la misma oji perla la que propondría un tema de conversación. Observó como ella volvía a ponerle atención a su plato y esta vez empezaba a sorber algunos fideos, la visión hizo que algo en el despertara, joder, era el momento menos idóneo para ponerse a fantasear con sus labios, empero, no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacia aquel rosado lugar, vagamente manchado por los restos de comida. Tragó duro, definitivamente Hinata era la única mujer que lo ponía de esa forma.

—Sí—Respondió, su voz se oyó un tanto ronca.

—¿Y… por qué elegiste administración de empresas?

—Quería algo que me proporcionara el reconocimiento de todos, así podría ayudar a la gente.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza—¿Ayudar en qué forma?

—Brindándoles confianza _'ttebayo_ —Naruto la miró con nostalgia—Dándoles motivos para superarse, quiero ser alguien a quien todos admiren para que den lo mejor de si mismos, algo así como un ancla, ofrecerles un lugar donde puedan explotar todas sus capacidades. Desde una mala posición en la sociedad jamás tendría el poder suficiente para eso.

La azabache guardo silencio unos minutos, viendo como por fin el rubio se dedicaba a comer de su plato. Sin querer algo en su corazón se removió, ¿si él tenía un sueño así de altruista por que entonces su comportamiento con ella decía otra cosa? —Eso es… muy admirable—Murmuró, de un momento a otro sintió como una pequeña sonrisa verdadera se posaba en sus labios, el Naruto que estaba ahí era el que conocía, el que en el pasado había admirado y tomado como ejemplo.

—¿Lo crees? —El blondo comió con más ahínco, un tanto avergonzado.

—L-Lo creo. Conociéndote…—Dudó un poco—Conociéndote lo lograras, desde el instituto siempre irradiabas confianza, por eso…—Calló, Hinata detuvo todas sus palabras, estuvo a punto de rememorar cosas de su pasado que aún le dolían.

—¿Por eso…?

—O-Olvídalo.

Allí estaba, ese hermoso sonrojo otra vez, Naruto comenzaba a atesorar eso. No era tonto, sabía cómo terminaba la frase: _"Por eso me enamoré de ti_ ". Su corazón golpeó su pecho con intensidad, ¡a eso se refería!, ¿Estaba en el paraíso? Muy probablemente sí, porque de otra forma no sabría explicar como es que tenía a Hinata frente a él, comiendo uno de sus platos favoritos —mentía, si lo sabía, pero no quería arruinar el momento rememorando todo el chantaje que tuvo que utilizar—.

Hermosa, perfecta. No había palabra para describir a la mujer que tenía en frente. Con una simple frase ella podía mandarlo al cielo o al infierno, no sabía cómo había podido aguantar tres malditos años sin verla, pero tenía en claro que si la azabache se fuera lejos de él otra vez la iría a buscar por cielo, mar y tierra. La amaba, quería gritar a todos que estaba enamorado de ella, quería tomarla entre sus brazos, abrazarla y besarla hasta quedarse saciado. Al diablo todo lo que le hizo, al diablo lo que ella le dijo, al diablo todo, valía la pena si con eso conseguía tenerla para él y solo para él.

— **O—**

 **2 de marzo, 9:45 A.M.**

— _Ya es demasiado tarde, Hinata-chan._

Guardó todos sus cuadernos y libros en su mochila tan rápido como pudo y salió disparada de su penthouse, apretó aun más el celular contra su oreja, estaba segura que su respiración sonaba muy agitada del otro lado de la línea.

—Aún… puedo—Apenas pudo hablar mientras tecleaba en el ascensor y esperaba que las puertas se cerraran. Estaba llegando cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde a su clase sobre _Gestión de proyectos,_ se había quedado dormida olvidándose de programar su alarma por lo que lo único que la despertó fue la llamada de Naruto, si, Uzumaki Naruto, con demasiado sueño contesto sin ver la pantalla y al escuchar su voz todo rastro de somnolencia se esfumó, olvidaba que él sabía número , aquello solo le trajo los horribles recuerdos de hace dos días, esperaba que el rubio colgara al ver que ella estaba apresurada pero, para su desgracia, siguió hablándole, a santo de qué, no lo sabía pero lo atribuía a esa actitud nueva que había adoptado y que quería investigar.

— _Olvídaló'ttebayo, si el profesor con el que pasas es Iruka seguro ya cerró la puerta._

No. Ella no podía llegar tarde. Le interesaba demasiado sus materias como para siquiera faltarse a una clase. Vio como el elevador abría sus puertas y casi corriendo salió del edificio en el que vivía, olvidándose por completo de estar hablando con Naruto en esos momentos. Su falda negra de jean se ciñó más a su cuerpo mientras daba grandes zancadas, el aire un poco frio le dio la bienvenida a la calle, incluso había olvidado peinarse, seguramente parecería la chica del aro con su cabello revuelto y su flequillo cubriéndole parte de los ojos.

— _Por mucho que trates de andar rápido ya es caso perdido._

Entonces Hinata paró todo movimiento súbitamente, arrugó un poco la frente analizando las palabras—¿Có-Cómo sabes que estoy andando rápido?

Se escuchó una leve risa— _Mira atrás._

La oji perla no quiso hacerle caso, quiso seguir su camino y colgar mientras pensaba en una excusa lo suficientemente buena para darle a su profesor y que este la dejara entrar a clases, pero su cuerpo no le obedeció, cuando giró levemente la cabeza hacía atrás pudo observar la figura de Naruto a unos cuantos pasos de ella, sosteniendo su celular con una mano, sonriéndole como un niño pequeño. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? Y lo más importante ¿Qué hacía?

—¿Sorprendida? —El rubio se acercó, guardó su celular en uno de sus bolsillos en el transcurso.

—¿Qué haces…?

—Esperándote—Naruto se encogió de hombros y la miró, Hinata se sintió cohibida al darse cuenta del escrutinio al que estaba siendo puesta, podía notar como aquellos ojos azules la barrían por completo, deteniéndose por varios segundos en cada parte de su cuerpo. Cuando la mirada del blondo se posicionó en sus piernas se sobresaltó, aclarándose la garganta se obligó a mantener la postura que tenía.

—Podíamos vernos en la universidad.

—Quería verte lo más temprano posible—El ojiazul se acercó aún más—¿No puedo?

—No puedes.

Hinata apretó los labios, claramente ese era un rechazo de su parte, se maldijo a si misma por no pensar antes de hablar. ¿Cómo tomaría Naruto esa simple frase?

—Ah, no puedo…—Observó como él empuñaba una mano—¿Y quién puede?

 _Oh no…_

Boqueó—Qui-Quiero decir… no es muy normal que… que alguien espere en la puerta de la casa de otra persona…

—Estoy seguro que Kiba puede hacerlo, ¿verdad? —El Uzumaki entornó los ojos—O Lee, o quien sabe quién, ¿qué otros chicos conoces?

Más que ofendida la oji perla le dirigió una mirada molesta, ella no era alguien muy sociable, les costaba entablar una conversación amena con otra persona, por consiguiente, no conocía a mucha gente. ¿Cómo podía el rubio insinuar que se la pasaba viéndose con otros chicos? Pero pronto trató de calmarse, no lograría nada empezando una tonta discusión—¿desde cuando empezó a discutir con aquel chico de ojos azules? —, al contrario, podía hacer emerger esa horrible actitud que el blondo escondía, esa misma que le había dado a conocer anteriores veces, no quería volver a ver como Naruto perdía los estribos y se salía de control. No, definitivamente no quería eso.

Cerró los ojos—Por favor, Naruto-kun, no insinúes tales cosas.

El rubio se quedó en silenció unos segundos para luego suspirar pesadamente y restregarse el rostro con ambas manos—Ah, Hinata…—Llamó casi con desesperación—Maldita sea, Hinata…

 _Me vas a volver a loco._

Loco de celos, loco de amor, loco de preocupación por perderla. Él se volvería un demente con todas las imágenes que veía en su imaginación; imágenes donde su oji perla, sonriente y anhelante, besaba a otro hombre, lo acariciaba, se entregaba a él… ¡No! ¡No! Debía alejar eso de su mente. Por dios, confiaba en Hinata, de quien desconfiaba era de los otros, cualquiera podía venir y quitársela, derrumbar lo poco que había conseguido. Por eso no había logrado dormir la noche anterior, se revolvía en su cama, mirando todas las fotos de su adorada mientras la intranquilidad lo carcomía por dentro, no pudo seguir así, por lo que apenas su reloj marcó las seis de la mañana salió como un poseso de su casa para dirigirse al edificio donde vivía la azabache, esperando…. Incluso cuando ya no aguantó más las ganas de verla la llamó. Lo sabía, en cierta forma aquello lo estaba convirtiendo en una clase de acosador, pero no quería admitirlo, cuando se trataba de esa chica todo su raciocinio y cordura se iba y solo quedaban sus bajos instintos, su profundo amor.

Si tan solo pudiese encerrarla en algún lugar…

—N-No te pongas así…—Hinata se mordió el labio inferior al ver el estado de su _amigo_ —Yo realmente… no quise decirlo de esa forma, no es que no puedas…

—Entonces solo déjame hacerlo…—La interrumpió el blondo, aún sin despegar las manos de su cara—¿Sabes cómo duele? —Tensó la mandíbula—¿Sabes como me duele tu rechazo, Hina?

No, no lo sabía. Esa era la verdad. No tenía idea de porque por una mínima palabra que decía Naruto cambiaba su comportamiento bruscamente.

 _Pero antes eras igual que él…_

Agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado culpable. Claro, ella había experimentado todo aquello en el instituto, los pequeños rechazos del rubio, su indiferencia, la forma en que la veía… como una simple conocida más, lo poco que le importaba. Se había acostumbrado a no ser notada por él, pero en el fondo le dolía. ¿Cómo podía lastimarlo de la misma forma? Mas que nadie sabía lo inaguantable que podía tornarse todo si te tragabas cada sentimiento negativo. Sus ojos se humedecieron, dispuesta a rectificar un poco las palabras que había dicho anteriormente:

—Si quieres… podemos ir a algún lugar, después de todo ya no llegaré a clases, es muy tarde.

Inmediatamente Naruto bajó las manos de su rostro y atinó a mirarla algo esperanzado—¿Estás segura?

—Muy segura—Afirmó Hinata, pasando su cabello por detrás de una de sus orejas. El acto no pasó desapercibido para el rubio que mas que gustoso se dedicó a admirar cada detalle de ella.

—¿Cualquier lugar?

Hinata asintió extrañada por la última pregunta, de pronto toda la tensión que había ocupado el ambiente se fue tan rápido como apareció.

—En ese caso—Naruto desvió la mirada—Vamos a tu departamento.

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la azabache. —¿Estás… seguro? —Fue su turno de preguntar, esperando que todo sea una broma para aligerar la atmosfera.

Por otro lado, el rubio sonrió zorrunamente respondiendo así la pregunta.

Oh, ¿acaso se había metido ella sola a la boca del lobo?

 **.**

 **.**

—Puedes sentarte donde gustes—La voz de Hinata resonó en toda la pieza. Sin pensarlo demasiado había accedido a la extraña propuesta, con algo de reticencia dejó entrar a Naruto a su enorme _penthouse_ —¿Se te antoja alguna bebida?

—Solo agua _'dattebayo_ —Respondió el rubio paseando su vista por cada esquina, admirando inconscientemente la cantidad de lujos que rodeaban todo aquel enorme espacio. Lo pulcro y blanco de los muebles y las paredes, lo limpio y ordenado que estaban los adornos y el piso. Hinata vivía allí, podía oler la canela y vainilla intensamente en el aire. Aspiró tanto como pudo, bajando los parpados en el proceso, se sentía tan bien y reconfortante…

Pudo contar los cuartos que había, una cantidad demasiado exagerada a su parecer, él se había acostumbrado a vivir humildemente; con una sala de estar, una pequeña cocina, una habitación principal y el baño, por lo que aquello lo sorprendía en demasía. La azabache poseía mucho dinero, era mas que obvio que no se conformaría con un simple departamento anticuado. Detuvo sus pensamientos, con la duda sembrándose en su corazón de repente: ¿A Hinata ahora le importaría la opulencia y la riqueza?

 _¿Acaso no decías conocerla al cien por ciento?_

—A-Aquí tienes—Naruto volvió al mundo real, observando el vaso con agua que Hinata le extendía. Lo tomó con una mano para rápidamente darle un sorbo, su garganta se había secado de repente, supuso que por pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con la boca abierta admirando la inmensidad de ese penthouse.

—Gracias, Hinata-chan—Torció los labios mientras volvía a reflexionar, él había dado la idea de estar allí, pero ahora no sabía exactamente que hacer. Odiaba admitirlo, pero muy en el fondo empezaba a sentirse inferior; inferior a la chica de ojos perla. El dinero, maldito dinero que marcaba una gran diferencia entre ella y su persona. La pregunta que se había hecho hace unos momentos volvió a repiquetear en su cabeza, necesitaba saberlo, Hinata era una chica amable e inocente más había sido criada en una familia poderosa, quizá los tres años en los que no se habían visto lograron cambiar su manera de pensar…—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—A ti…—Naruto carraspeó un poco—¿Qué tanto te importa el dinero?

La azabache abrió levemente la boca, la pregunta le resultaba demasiado directa, yendo directamente a su orgullo. Por primera vez se planteó el hecho de que para los demás —las personas comunes, la gente que no poseía tantos bienes materiales— le resultara extraño la forma en la que vivía, su mirada se posó en el semblante del blondo, su corazón se apretujó un poco al verlo, no lo entendía, por mas que quisiera, de un momento a otro pasaba de una emoción a otra; en un segundo era el Naruto que recordaba y al siguiente se convertía en un hombre que la comía con la mirada, y luego estaba este tipo de personalidad, una mezcla entre las dos anteriores pero con el plus de ser mas consciente de sus acciones. Suspiró, deseando no responder a esa pregunta, pero sabiendo que debía hacerlo, aun siendo el Uzumaki, quería dejar en claro que ella no era de las personas superficiales y vacías que solo se fijaban en el dinero.

—A decir verdad, no mucho—Comenzó a hablar captando la atención de su compañero—Este _penthouse_ no es algo que haya exigido al venir aquí en realidad… pero mi padre insistió—Dio unos cuantos pasos al frente—Nunca me ha importado el dinero, Naruto-kun, pero es algo con lo que tengo que vivir siendo una Hyuga, por más soberbio que suene eso viniendo de mí, de alguna forma… no me gusta alardear de lo que supuestamente poseo. La mayor parte de mi familia dice que soy una deshonra por eso, quizá sí, quizá no soy más que una ilusa por pensar que puedo ser feliz sin mi apellido, una chica ingenua que no sabe cómo es el mundo en realidad.

—¿Quiere decir que si, por ejemplo, te mudaras a un departamento más pequeño lo aceptarías?

—Mientras tenga lo mas esencial conmigo seré feliz—Hinata puso una mano cerca a su corazón—Basta con sentirme cómoda para hacer de eso mi propio espacio personal.

—Hinata…

—Si el lugar en el que vivo te ha ofendido de alguna manera, pido disculpas—Articuló la oji perla, sin titubeos, aún delante de él, le era más fácil hablar si no lo miraba—No quise… no quiero hacer sentir a nadie inferior, lo que menos me importa es el estatus social—Concluyó para luego darse la vuelta y dar una reverencia, esperando que con ese gesto cualquier tipo de pensamiento malo sobre ella que hubiese tenido el rubio se esfumara.

Se mantuvo en esa misma posición varios segundos más, esperando alguna respuesta del chico para elevar la mirada, no tenía idea de qué había pasado, pero de alguna forma se había sentido con la total confianza de decirle todo aquello. Quizá las cosas estaban avanzando, lentamente, pero avanzando al fin y al cabo. Estaba sumida en esos pensamientos cuando sintió de improvisto un calor posicionarse encima de su cabeza, cuando fue consciente de la situación pudo ver como Naruto estaba de cuclillas frente a ella, con la mano puesta sobre su cabello, sonriéndole con entusiasmo. La sola imagen hizo que su sangre corriera vertiginosa por sus venas, oh, de nuevo, aquellas sensaciones de antaño…

—Debí suponerlo… yo soy el que debe disculparse por preguntarte semejante idiotez, Hinata. Soy un imbécil—Musitó suavemente el ojiazul recriminándose internamente por haber dudado de ella, ¿cuántos errores más tenía que cometer para darse cuenta de que su adorada oji perla distaba de ser una persona superficial y manipuladora? Merecía todo el castigo del mundo, él se había aprovechado de alguien como ella, a esa hermosa criatura la había rechazado ¿qué clase de mierda estaba pasando por su cabeza en el pasado?

La miró con anhelo, Hinata aún mantenía su vista fija en el suelo, suavemente la tomó de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro, al instante el perla y el azul se encontraron, entremezclándose, fundiéndose en uno solo para forma un color único. La mirada de ella denotaba confusión y extrañeza mientras que la de él… la de él era de profunda devoción y amor, sus pupilas se dilataron tanto que el negro opacó por completo la tonalidad natural de sus ojos, ah, ya sabía porque la había traído allí. Para poder estar a solas con ella, para deleitarse de sus exquisitas facciones, para poder ver detalladamente cada parte de su rostro y grabarlo a fuego en su mente —aún más de lo que ya estaba—. Un leve sudor se posicionó en su frente y de pronto respiró agitado, su corazón se aceleró y un extraño calor se posicionó en su estómago.

—Y-Yo…—Naruto maldijo por lo bajo, queriendo terminar la frase, pero sintiéndose demasiado imposibilitado de poder hablar coherentemente teniéndola a ella tan cerca, con su delicioso olor rodeándolo por completo. ¿Qué le hacía esta mujer? **No podía siquiera hablar de forma correcta sin sentir que quedaría inconsciente en cualquier momento.**

—No…—Hinata negó con la cabeza y se enderezó, por un momento se había quedado congelada viendo al rubio. Debía aguantar, debía sacar mas información sobre el estado de Naruto, no empezar a establecer un lazo con él, eso no podía ser, no de nuevo. Miró la hora: 9:15 A.M, tendría que prepararse para presentarse en la empresa. —Naruto-kun, creo que será mejor que te vayas…

Más cuando bajó la mirada observó como el rubio se levantaba de golpe y, sin preguntarle nada, la tomaba de la cintura para apresarla, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, posando la nariz en su coronilla para aspirar todo el perfume que podía. Hinata tembló ligeramente, entrando en pánico.

 _Estúpida, estúpida._

¿Por qué había accedido a la petición de Naruto? Oh, la culpa. La miserable culpa que le hacia tener compasión por el blondo, era tan sensible… tan empática.

No resistiendo el contacto la azabache atinó a dar todos los pasos atrás que podía, forcejeando, pero mientras mas se resistía Naruto parecía aumentar la presión en su agarre, hasta el punto de llegar a arrugarle la ropa que llevaba.

—N-Naruto-kun…—Medio grito medio susurró la oji perla—P-Para—Siguió dando pasos atrás pero pronto se encontró limitada de espacio, cuando ladeó la cabeza hacía un lado se dio cuenta que ahora estaba presa entre el rubio y la blanquecina pared del sitio.

—Hinata-chan—Susurró Naruto dándose cuenta también de la situación, liberando su agarre se inclinó hasta la altura de ella y la acorraló contra el frio muro, creando una especie de prisión, una en donde no le permitiría salir hasta que él quisiera. Había dicho que sería paciente, pero Hinata acababa con su poca cordura, con esa actitud suya lo único que quería era tomarla entre sus brazos y llenarla de besos.

Vio como los ojos de ella se humedecían para luego retener ligeras lágrimas en las orillas, se sintió un cretino, un miserable por seguir haciéndole a Hinata lo que no debía hacerle. Pero no podía parar, no, no podía, sería como privarse de respirar y esa chica era su oxígeno, su propia energía vital, la luz que lo acompañaba siempre.

 _No llores._

Observó como delgados ríos salados surcaban las mejillas de su adorada.

 _No me odies._

Con lentitud acercó su boca hasta la frente de ella para depositar un suave beso, el roce de pieles envió electricidad a todo su cuerpo, encendiéndolo por completo. Sin dudarlo más empezó a repartir ligeros besos por todo el rostro de Hinata, tratando de calmarla y calmarse a si mismo, pues estaba aguantándose las ganas de robarle un ósculo apasionado. Sus parpados, pómulos, las orillas de sus ojos, las comisuras de sus labios, la punta de su nariz… el rubio no dejaba un lugar sin ser besado. Hinata por otra parte empezaba a calmar su propio miedo, sus lagrimas iban rebajando a medida que Naruto le proporcionaba esas caricias, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿por qué no lo alejaba? ¿Por qué ella no se alejaba?

—Linda…—Murmuró el ojiazul para luego seguir depositando ligeros besos en el rostro de la azabache—Bonita. Preciosa. Hermosa. —A cada palabra que decía le acompañaba la misma acción. El rubio recitaba aquello con tanta ternura que Hinata se quedó sin habla, solamente sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban más y más, hasta el punto de abarcar casi toda su cara.

Naruto sonrió ladino al ver la expresión de la oji perla, más que satisfecho. Estaba seguro que incluso él se había ruborizado.

—Aquí—Acarició con su pulgar el labio inferior de Hinata—Quiero besarte aquí.

La azabache sintió la garganta seca, el calor la embargaba a grandes cantidades, el cuerpo del ojiazul se apegó aún más a ella, en ese momento su mente se nubló por completo. Percibió todo a flor de piel, desde el roce de sus ropas hasta las respiraciones de ambos que se entremezclaban, formando su propio aire. La intensa mirada que Naruto le dirigía terminó por dejarla rendida; nunca se había sentido así… nunca en tres años. Quiso detener todo, negar todo tipo de contacto más, pero…

 _Pero…_

¿Pero qué? No existía un pero.

—Dios…—El blondo no aguantó más, haciendo caso omiso de su parte racional tomó a Hinata de la mejilla, _solo un beso,_ se dijo a si mismo, solo sería un beso, por mas que su cuerpo le ruegue otra cosa, no era el momento, no era el lugar. —Déjame besarte Hinata—Restregó su cuerpo contra el de ella y casi gimió de placer, su parte baja empezaba a latir emocionada—Por favor, por favor.

Y ella no supo cuando ni cómo, ni siquiera porqué, pero en menos de lo que pensó había asentido débilmente a la petición y ahora sentía los labios de Naruto devorar los suyos con ansiedad, su lengua explorar toda su cavidad hasta el fondo. Jadeó, totalmente expuesta a las sensaciones. El torso del rubio se pegaba a sus pechos, su cintura era atraída por una mano de él haciendo rozar su cadera contra su intimidad, la intensidad era tanta que incluso percibió como algo duro se alzaba allí, haciéndola tiritar.

Las manos de Naruto comenzaron a acariciarle el cuello mientras la besaba con más profundidad. Toda la acción la estaba realizando el rubio, por lo que cuando, para sorpresa de ambos, ella misma empezó a inclinar la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras su lengua bailaba tímida rozando la de él, la atmósfera se tornó más calurosa; abrasadora.

El Uzumaki emitió un gruñido ronco cuando Hinata empezó a corresponderle lentamente, se sintió en el mismísimo cielo al sentir como ella, con más atrevimiento, asaltó sus labios una y otra vez en un acto de pura desinhibición.

Esa era Hinata, su Hinata. Su adorable chica.

 _Mía. Solamente mía._

Ambos gimieron cuando les faltó el aire, se separaron escasos centímetros solamente para tomar un poco de oxígeno y volver a besarse con impaciencia.

 _¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, Hinata?_

— **O—**

— _El cliente al que intenta llamar se encuentra ocupado…_

Con un bufido de fastidio cortó la llamada y guardó su celular—Ese maldito _dobe_ …

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, sus dos largos mechones negros se enredaron un poco por la acción. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ese idiota que no les respondía ninguna llamada? Ya era la quinta vez que insistía, quinta vez que sus oídos escuchaban la voz de la operadora. Refunfuñó, a la mierda, lo iría a buscar por su cuenta —ya era la segunda ocasión que visitaría al rubio por su propio pie, mas le valía al desgraciado no estarse acostumbrando—. Con su habitual porte egocéntrico se dirigió a la salida de su casa, una mansión que pertenecía a sus padres; Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, mismos que en esos momentos no se encontraban, agradecía internamente que la mayor parte del tiempo le dejaran solo, así podía entrar y salir del lugar sin dar mayores explicaciones.

Dedicando una mirada indiferente a la mayoría de los sirvientes desabrochó un botón de su blanca camisa y abrió la puerta. Un fuerte viento terminó por despeinarle sus negros cabellos, maldiciendo por lo bajo solo atinó a dirigirse a la avenida, ese día no usaría su coche para trasladarse, la casa de su amigo le quedaba cerca y, además, le apetecía sentirse una persona normal —lejos de todo tipo de lujo posible, a veces le asqueaba lo que poseía, las miradas interesadas de cada chica cada vez que les decía quien era. —

Poniendo las dos manos en cada uno de sus bolsillos empezó a caminar a paso relajado, iba llegando al final de la primera cuadra cuando sus oscuros orbes enfocaron a pocos metros de él una figura. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras observaba a la chica frente suyo; largas piernas, vestido rojo demasiado ceñido a su cuerpo, brazos descubiertos, mirada jade, cabello rosado…

Entrecerró los ojos, ¿qué mierda hacía Sakura ahí?

 _Sakura…_

Por un breve instante se permitió saborear ese nombre con remordimiento y melancolía. Su mirada la recorrió por completo mientras ella solo empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, ninguno dijo nada por varios minutos, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Sasuke… kun.

El aludido resopló, sintiendo un intenso odio recorrerle de pies a cabeza. No quería verla, ni siquiera escucharla, lo único que ansiaba era tenerla lo más lejos posible de él.

—Ahórrate tus palabras, adiós.

Sin más comenzó a caminar de nuevo pasando por su lado e ignorándola por completo, en ese mismo instante el corazón de Sakura se rompió, sus ojos le escocieron y sus labios temblaron. Sintió el piso derrumbarse debajo suyo. Ver la mirada rencorosa del pelinegro había terminado de sepultarla, le hacía saber que, a pesar de los años, él no la perdonaba, nunca la perdonaría.

Pronto se vio sola en medio de la calle, con el corazón desagriándose por el evidente rechazo. Llevó las manos a su rostro y sollozó, no soportando más la angustia y la pena, dejó que de sus ojos resbalaran gruesas lágrimas. Era tan tonta, estúpida e ingenua por ir a buscarlo, por haber aceptado la información que Shion le brindó con la ligera esperanza de tener una mínima oportunidad con él… pero al verlo de nuevo todo rayo de luz se fue, lo conocía bien como para saber interpretar que la quería lejos de su vida. Con simples palabras la había destrozado por completo.

Entonces se arrodilló en el frio cemento de la acera y lloró más, con todo lo que tenía, llamándolo con su mente, aun amándolo con todo su ser.

—Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun—Golpeó el piso con su puño mientras más lágrimas bañaban su rostro, odiándose a si misma, culpándose, insultándose. Lo tenía todo, ¡todo! Menos lo más importante… lo verdaderamente importante… alguien que la acepte y la quiera…

Al final de la calle, ocultó detrás de la pared, Sasuke tan solo empuñaba sus dos manos y apretaba los dientes tanto como podía, viendo como la pelirosa golpeaba una y otra vez el inerte suelo, llamándolo entre sollozos. Era un maldito imbécil por estar allí, mirándola cuando tendría que pasar de su existencia, teniéndole un poco de consideración por verla tan destruida. Tres estúpidos años habían pasado y aquellas lágrimas aún lograban despertar algo en lo profundo de su ser.

La única mujer que había amado…

Quizá la única que seguiría recordando por el resto de su vida…

—¿Por qué Sakura? —Estampó su frente contra el mármol, demasiado absorto como para sentir el dolor—¿Por qué…?

 _¿Por qué no me elegiste a mi en vez de a Naruto?_

" _Así que destrúyete contra mis piedras,_

 _y escupe tu lástima en mi alma,_

 _nunca necesitaste ninguna ayuda,_

 _tú me vendiste para salvarte a ti misma._

 _Y no escucharé tu vergüenza,_

 _ángeles mienten para tener el control._

 _Oh, mi amor fue castigado hace mucho._

 _Si aún te importa, no quiero saberlo jamás."_

* * *

Ufff. No, enserio, les juro que mientras escribía las dos ultimas partes del capitulo empecé yo misma a hiperventilar, es que en mi imaginación la escena se formaba demasiado rápido y mis dedos solo atinaban a teclear tratando de plasmarlo todo por escrito xD. Espero haber logrado algo, que un poco de los sentimientos hayan podido llegar a ustedes, al igual que la confusión de Hinata y la desesperación de Naruto por verse correspondido.

A esto quería llegar, sí, estoy algo enferma hahaha. Primero, Hinata efectivamente ha superado a Naruto pero existe algo que aún la hace estremecerse, que le recuerda todos los sentimientos que tuvo por él, entonces tambalea… tambalea porque ella se refleja en Naruto, como pueden ver, se siente culpable por hacer que él ser comporte así. Creo que es un comportamiento algo habitual en las víctimas de aquellas personas obsesionadas, estas crean un chantaje emocional para mantener a su persona amada a su lado, es una de sus artimañas. En fin, para aquellos que creen que nuestro Naruto ha llegado a la cúspide de su obsesión déjenme decirle que aún no es así, aún falta para empiece a perder el total control de todo -sonrisa malévola- ¡estamos en el climax, disfrútenlo! Así como yo disfrutare escribir todo lo que mi oscura mente me manda xD. Por otra parte, me partió el corazón escribir la escena entre Sasuke y Sakura, en verdad, me inspire escuchando la canción Snuff de Slipknot, me pareció algo adecuada para el final.

En verdad espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, estaré esperando, como siempre, ansiosa todos los reviews que quieran mandarme.

PD: Notaron la frase que remarqué en negrillas? Es algo que Hinata pensó en el capítulo 2, ahora Naruto siente lo mismo que ella, hare que recuerden las lineas: _"—N-Naruto-kun…—Mi voz sale tan aguda y lastimera que me obligo a callar rápidamente. ¿Qué me hace este hombre? No puedo siquiera hablar de forma correcta sin sentir que quedaré inconsciente en cualquier momento."_

¿Qué cosas verdad? Nuestro rubio esta empezando a comprender todos los sentimientos que tuvo Hinata en el pasado, de alguna forma los lugares se han intercambiado :3

Sin más, a las contestaciones :D!

 **Laryssa1234** : Hahaha, no, do not be alarmed, it is not yet the end, there is still a long way to go, maybe this will stretch more chapters than I expected xD. It will be difficult for Hinata, Naruto wants to have total control over her, the question is how will she react? Anyway, I'll leave it there, thanks for your review, thanks for continuing reading :D

Greetings!

 **Jess:** Manipulador y controlador, Naruto va por muy mal camino… me pregunto que diras a este capítulo xD, a Hinata se le está empezando a salir todo de las manos. Gracias por tu review, como siempre espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado :D

 **Blue-Azul-Zero:** Hahahaha, pobre Shion, no sabe del gran secreto de Naruto, incluso yo no se como ella reaccionaría, la inspiración me ataca solo cuando estoy comenzando a escribir por lo que, si eso pasa, ambas podemos respondernos esa pregunta xDD. Gracias por tu review, saludos!

 **Hinatalover4ever** : Tu agradeciéndome que te agradezca? D: No, no, yo debo agradecerte por leerme, en serio xD, muchísimas gracias por tu gran respuesta, me encanta que te la historia te haya enganchado (y espero que siga así hasta el final). Si, incluso yo me siento mal por Naruto, él no sabe lidiar con todo lo que siente, se siente culpable pero no puede detenerse, imagino que es algo desesperante… pobrecillo. Pero bueno, después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol aunque sea una pequeña luz, solo te diré eso ;3. Saludos.

 **Daiu Naruhina** : OMG! ¿Qué haces en mi historia? Hahaha, me siento muy halagada que te hayas puesto a leer todo, sobre todo con lo largo que hago mis capítulos, enserio, muchas gracias, debo recalcar una vez más lo mucho que me gusta tu fanfic, aún lo tengo grabado en mi mente, a ese Naruto tuyo tan tierno, sobreprotector y romántico :3 Gracias por tan hermosa historia. Ahora pasando a tu review xD: Me alegra mucho haber provocado toda esa clase de sentimientos en ti, es mi propósito, además de que los recuerdos fueron algo que también me hizo sufrir a mí, pase casí por lo mismo por lo que ese dolor de Hinata lo entiendo, y el hecho de que tu comprendas esa clase de chantaje sobre el suicidio me sorprende… vaya…  
Hahaha si, Tenten no sabe lo que provoco al darle esa caja a Naruto, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, pero bueno..sin Tenten no tendríamos lo que sigue asi que, en cierta forma, hay que agradécele ¿no crees? xD. En fin, gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :D, saludos también y éxitos en todos tus proyectos n.n!

 **Karito:** Naruto puede aprovechar cualquier cosa, incluso puede intentar secuestrarla, eso es un hecho, lo deje entrever en el anterior y este capítulo, asi que vas por buen camino, él es capaz de hacer todo, TODO por ella xD. Hahaha, NaruHina rules…! Gracias por tu lindo review, saludos y éxitos n.n!

 **Hf any:** Lo has dejado muy claro con tus palabras, sobre Naruto, Hinata, hasta lo de Shikamaru porque, es él, tengo algunos planes con ese pelinegro xD. Que puedo decirte, me encanta que hayas captado lo que trato de decir en los capítulos, aunque hay una que otra cosilla importante que les tengo preparada, soy una caja de sorpresas xD. ¡En fin, gracias por tus review y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :D Saludos!

 **Mei Uzumaki Namikaze-19:** ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Muchas felicidades! Cuanto me alegra tenerte por aquí otra vez, leyéndome, espero que tengas muchos éxitos en todo lo referido al trabajo, postgrado, etc (si es que lo deseas) xD, saber que lo primero que hiciste fue buscar mi historia me llena de emoción, en verdad, ¡espero que con este capítulo tu interés siga latente :D! Bien, también considero un reto hacer a una Shion asi, pues la mayoría de fanfics que he leído la hacen interesada y superficial, yo quise agarrar eso pro añadirle un plus, hacerla algo mas real, después de todo no todo es blanco o negro, existen los intermedios y hablando de eso, no estoy decidida a hacer una antagonista como tal, creo que todos tienen un lado malo, empezando por Naruto, Shion solamente será el factor que catapultara la historia a una atmosfera mucho más desarrollada, ella es mi intermediaria para unir los cabos sueltos (si eso en el trascurso la hace ver algo mala, supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer, pero esa no es intención), me encanta la personalidad que le he dado a Shion, creo que puedo explotarla, y su interacción con Naruto me hace sentir que es más natural después de todo ambos tienen un secreto, ella con lo sádica que es y él con su obsesión. Hahahha, como dije a una lectora antes, la escena del beso en el capitulo siete fue por puro capricho mío, lo podía haber dejado así pero mis dedos escocían por que esos dos tuvieran más contacto, aunque en el acto desate que Hinata se desmayara, oh, a veces hasta yo misma no sé como lidiar con mis locuras xD e, fin… la última frase del capítulo también me pegó fuerte, a veces es tan cierta que duele, aunque no necesariamente se puedan hacer bien o mal las cosas, depende de la interpretación de cada uno :3

Lamento haberte desconcertado tanto con el capítulo ocho, sí, quizá pude haberme sobrepasado, pero cuando lo volví a leer me dije "lo publicaré así" soy consciente de que en un momento Hinata estaba fuerte y decidida y al siguiente se encontraba llorando por Naruto, pero con eso quise dejar entrever que ella puede ser muy débil con él, y además quise darle más chispa a todo, con ese "chantaje emocional" de su parte… ese es un síntoma claro de obsesión, aborde el tema directamente para más sorpresa. Gracias por tus palabras sobre los diálogos que pongo :D, en la mayoría dejo un poco de mi filosofía de vida, me alegra mucho que los veas de esa manera, me hace muy feliz saber que de alguna u otra forma estoy logrando que mis lectores sientan las emociones y sentimientos de la historia n.n! La relación casi enfermiza que se esta comenzando a formar entre Hinata y Naruto, como puedes ver en este capítulo no es nada sana, y va a tener que pasar mucho tiempo para que ambos puedan superar su pasado, pero bueno, si digo más hare spoiler y no deseo eso, en verdad espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final.

Hahaha tuve mis dudes sobre dedicarte este capitulo o no porque el pequeño momento NaruHina (el beso, y demás) estaba al final, pero a partir de este capítulo créeme, vendrán algunos más, solo con el plus de un Naruto obsesionado, me asegurare para la próxima vez de dedicarte el capítulo y las escenas NaruHina :3! quiero que sea uno intenso y lleno de sentimientos por lo que me esforzare en hacer algo decente para tu/nuestra satisfacción pues me encanta escribir ese tipo de escenas xD.

Gracias una vez mas por tu review y espero que la hayas pasado muy bien en tu festejo de graduación. Epsero que este capítulo te haya gustado (omitiendo el hecho de Sakura pues se que el personaje no te agrada)

¡Saludos, abrazos y besos Mei-sama!

 **Greek Moonlight:** Ha pasando un tiempo eh? Haha, okno, me alegra muchísimo verte por aquí de nuevo :3, gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, con todo y los largos capítulos que pongo xD. Entiendo el shock que te llevaste, sobre todo porque estoy yendo de forma intensa con las acciones de Naruto, pero así lo quiero, que todo se descontrole hasta el punto de saberse irreal (bueno, no tanto, exagero, pero por ahí va), trato de ir lento también, es algo complicado, sobre todo porque mis dedos escuecen por escribir más escenas entre Nsruto y Hinata pero me grito un "No! Contrólate" y es así como voy "poco a poco" xD. Sí, efectivamente, una obsesión puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa, ahora mismo no se esta viendo lo "grave" del asunto pero estoy dejando entrever los insanos celos que tiene Naruto, eso puede generar conflicto graves, muy graves, de ahí el sueño de Kiba :3 No puedo responder las demás preguntas porque estaría dando spoiler y no quiero eso, quiero que todo sea sorpresa asi que espero que me sigas leyendo hasta el final n.n

He aquí el próximo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado. ¡Saludos y éxitos :D!

¡Los veo en la próxima actualización!

¡Gracias a todos y todas por leerme :D!


	10. Uncontrolled

¡Hola a todos y todas! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Tardé más días en publicarlo, pero, lo clásico, la universidad me va consumiendo, las horas que paso estudiando son más de las que pasó escribiendo TuT. La inspiración no se me va, pero dispongo de poco tiempo (eso y que surgieron algunas cosas personales -suspiro-). En fin, no quiero fallar con actualizar una vez por semana, y he aquí el fruto de mi trabajo de nuevo xD.

 **Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de dejarse su precioso review y a aquellas que le dan a follow, es una alegría inmensa ver que cada vez mi historia capta la atención de más y más gente TuT.**

Bueno, sin más preámbulos que empiece el show.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 10.

" _Si yo pudiera hacer lo correcto,_

 _yo haría lo correcto ahora._

 _Sé que me tengo que ir, pero duele tanto,_

 _sabiendo que mi amor ya nunca podrá ser suficiente…"_

 _Tic tac._

 _Tic tac._

El reloj marcaba las siete y media de la noche, los corazones retumbaban casi al mismo ritmo que las manecillas, cada segundo pasaba lento y pausado para ellos, como si anunciara el principio de un fin demasiado rápido, demasiado presuroso. Las miradas se encontraban y algo parecido al resentimiento se desataba en el interior, los años no transcurrían en vano, el pasado que una vez habían compartido ahora era tan lejano que no se reconocían. ¿Por qué? Era la gran interrogante, amigos iban y venían, un día eras alguien muy cercano y al otro un completo desconocido. Así era la vida de todas formas, tan cambiante que cuando menos lo esperabas todo en lo que creías se iba por la borda, nada era eterno.

Se oyeron dos suspiros resignados al unísono, la manzana de adán de un integrante subió y bajó en signo de ansiedad y nerviosismo, los ojos cargados de indiferencia de otro escudriñaban todo para poder distraerse. La atmosfera se había tornado caliente, sudorosa; asemejándose al mismísimo infierno.

Un castaño de ojos negros y piel trigueña se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a hablar:

—Bien, ahora que todos estamos aquí debo decir que me complace verlos, ha pasado un tiempo…

—Ahórrate toda la estúpida palabrería, Kiba, vamos al punto—Interrumpió la persona frente a él, que con un gesto de superioridad se cruzo de brazos y elevó la barbilla.

 _Hijo de…_ Kiba cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez para volver a hablar, ¿Sasuke siempre había sido tan cortante y grosero? No lo recordaba así en el instituto—No, esto hay que hablarlo bien.

—Él tiene razón, es la primera vez en tres años que estamos reunidos de nuevo…—Intervino Ino, sus orbes se redireccionaron instantáneamente a la chica que tenía al lado—Los cuatro.

—Ese es el maldito punto, ¿qué razón tiene _ella_ de estar aquí? —Articuló Sasuke de nuevo, dirigiendo una mirada cargada de odio a los presentes, cuando aquellos ojos jade llenos de miedo captaron los suyos empuñó las manos. _Molesto y fastidioso_ , si tuviera que definir en dos palabras lo que estaba viviendo serían, sin duda, esas dos.

Ino rodó los ojos hasta el techo, algo cansada por la horrible tensión que estaba viviendo hace más de diez minutos, sentada en una mesa de restaurante junto a sus tres amigos del colegio. Cualquiera diría que un reencuentro sería algo bonito y ameno, pero no, el de ellos fue de todo menos animado, apenas se vieron frente a frente un cúmulo de sentimientos negativos se formó en el ambiente, creando una situación bastante incómoda donde lo único que querías hacer era huir; salir disparada de allí con alguna excusa tonta. Pero no, escapar no era una opción factible en ese momento, no cuando —según Kiba le había dicho—Hinata estaba involucrada.

—¿Quieres dejar de quejarte? Desde que nos vimos no has hecho más que ser cortante y antipático—El Inuzuka arrugó la frente—No les llamé para desatar una guerra entre nosotros.

—No me vengas con…

—Será mejor que empecemos y nos digas lo que tengas que decirnos—Sasuke cerró la boca ante la interrupción que Sakura le había hecho. Ella solo optó por ignorarlo, dirigiendo toda su atención al castaño—¿A qué nos has reunido aquí Kiba?

El aludido torció la boca y se inclinó en la silla, observando a todos con fingida calma—Verán… los he reunido aquí para que me proporcionen información, sobre todo tu, Sakura, y también Sasuke.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que el pelinegro fue capaz de asimilar la frase en toda su extensión—¿Qué tipo de información?

—Sobre Naruto.

La simple mención del nombre hizo que los pensamientos de todos los presentes se arremolinaran y formaran un torbellino de sentimientos indescifrables: _¿Naruto?, ¿Por qué él otra vez?_

Kiba se relamió los labios resecos, sabiendo de antemano lo malditamente raro que era todo aquello, empezando por la sorpresiva reunión a la que había llamado a todos, no era de su estilo empezar una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero su instinto —ese maravilloso instinto que había regido la mayor parte de su vida—le decía que actuase acorde a sus sospechas. Por desgracia había perdido valiosos días por culpa de su querida madre que, para hacerle aprender la lección —aclárese, dejar de ser irresponsable y no permitir ser noqueado otra vez estando ebrio, le había literalmente encerrado en su casa, instruyéndole día y noche en el noble arte de la pelea estilo Inuzuka; la pasión con la que se debe actuar. Había sido un martirio todo aquello, pero cuando por fin se libró de todo ese infierno lo primero que pensó fue en Hinata —A decir verdad, había pensando en ella todos los días, pero ese era otro tema—.

Su hermosa y delicada amiga que había sufrido un shock por verlo tirado en el piso, inconsciente. Después se acordó de Naruto y de nuevo todas esas suposiciones que tenía sobre él vinieron a su mente. No lo pensó demasiado, en un día completo se dedicó a reunir información y tratar de encontrar a sus antiguos amigos de instituto, con Sasuke no había sido nada difícil, Ino le había proporcionado su correo de contacto, pero con Sakura fue distinto; como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Con esfuerzo —y vaya a saber con qué más porque ni él mismo podía listar todas las cosas que hizo para dar con esa pelirosada— por fin pudo saber en donde trabajaba.

 _Eres un genio, Inuzuka Kiba._

Sonrió mostrando todos sus filosos colmillos, aparte de veterinario, quien sabe, también podría dedicarse a ser detective.

—¿Qué hay sobre el _dobe_? —Sasuke alzó una ceja, sospechando ligeramente del tema en cuestión.

—Paciencia pequeño saltamontes—Dijo Kiba viendo más que satisfecho el gesto que le dedicó el pelinegro, podían no haberse visto en tres años, pero las costumbres eran difíciles de cambiar—Empezaré por el principio, necesito que me escuchen. —Todos asintieron levemente y él inhaló hondo para dar paso a su pequeño discurso—Como bien sabrán Hinata se fue hace tres años, prácticamente dejó el instituto en la última etapa, con las influencias de su padre y con las excelentes calificaciones que ella tenía permitieron que se graduara sin más. Entonces se mudó a Londres donde empezó la universidad, Ino y yo estuvimos con ella todo ese tiempo, apoyándola y queriéndola, Hinata estaba destrozada… lloraba día y noche, su autoestima se encontraba por los suelos, todo el tiempo se sentía inferior.

—Tenía ataques de ansiedad…—Siguió la rubia—Si Kiba o yo no hubiéramos estado presentes podría haber llegado a hacerse daño a sí misma.

—¿Y saben por qué? —Interrogó el trigueño pasando su mirada entre Sasuke y Sakura repetidas veces, estos no respondieron nada—Por el imbécil de Naruto, todos sabemos que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él —Bufó—En fin, con mucho trabajo logramos que ella saliera adelante, ahora por fin sonríe y se tiene mas aprecio.

—¿Por qué nos cuentas todo eso? —La ojijade tragó saliva—Ya han pasado tres años, ¿no es así? Es parte del pasado.

—Eso pensaba… Hinata volvió a Konoha por negocios familiares y supuse que todo estaba concluido, de hecho, nunca los hubiera vuelto a contactar de no haber sido por cierto incidente.

Inmediatamente la mirada de Ino se posó en el castaño, hilando por fin toda la cadena de hechos. —Kiba, ¿hablas de…? —El aludido asintió.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver la complicidad entre esos dos, demasiado exasperado ya y con la curiosidad devorándolo entero. Mentiría si dijera que no le interesaba, después de todo él mismo había tenido la ligera corazonada de que algo no andaba precisamente bien, la única razón para no levantarse y salir de allí maldiciéndolos en el proceso era porque quería escuchar lo que el Inuzuka estaba por decir. Sus oscuros orbes se dirigieron a los cafés humeantes que cada uno tenía enfrente, ninguno había dado ningún sorbo, demasiado absortos en la charla como para entretenerse con el sabor de aquel líquido.

—Hace unos días por ciertas razones Hinata y yo terminamos en el hospital, entera culpa mía—Ino miró molesta a Kiba en respuesta, diciéndole sin palabras que deje de pensar tonterías o ella misma le daría una golpiza—Cuando desperté… oh, sorpresa, vi a Naruto a mi lado.

—¿Naruto? —Sasuke lo miró fijamente, tratando de entender la situación.

—Sé lo que estás pensando: _¿qué rayos hacía ahí?_ Le pregunté eso, supuestamente él fue quien nos encontró desmayados en plena calle y llamó a la ambulancia.

—¿Supuestamente? —Esta vez habló Ino—¿Acaso sospechas algo respecto a eso?

—No lo pudiste decir mejor—El castaño sonrió de lado para aligerar un poco el ambiente, la frente ya le estaba sudando y, francamente, lo estaba pasando algo mal, nunca había sido bueno lidiando con la incomodidad—Que casualidad que justo Naruto haya estado allí, que casualidad que también esté estudiando en la misma universidad que Hinata… la misma carrera que Hinata.

—Un momento—Sasuke recargó los codos sobre la mesa—¿Hinata está estudiando en la universidad de Konoha?

—¿No lo sabías? Me sorprendes, Uchiha—Bromeó el castaño.

El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua en respuesta. ¿Qué carajos estaba sucediendo?

 _Quizá por eso el dobe se sintió más tentado a acercarse a ella._

Se masajeó la sien negando mentalmente, aún si ese fuera el caso el contacto no tenía razón de ser, bien cada uno podía irse por su lado e ignorarse, era de la universidad de lo que se estaba hablando no una escuela de niños.

—Como decía, son hechos aislados que de alguna forma se interconectaron, ¿no les parece sospechoso? —Kiba miró a Sakura, esta, un tanto cohibida se mordió el labio inferior—Entonces, de alguna forma, no me terminó de convencer la historia que Naruto me contó en el hospital, aquí hay gato encerrado.

—¿Solo te basas en simples suposiciones o tienes pruebas? —Sasuke sonrió ínfimamente—¿Por qué razón Naruto mentiría sobre algo así? —Puso a prueba lo que sea que el castaño quería decir indirectamente, él mismo sabía que el instinto era muy poderoso, lo había experimentado cuando sin querer fue a visitar a su rubio amigo a su morada, sin embargo, todo lo alejado de la lógica le parecía insulso, tenía que haber una razón… ¡algo que fundamentara todo!

—Me baso en simple instinto, ¿contento? —Resopló sonoramente Kiba—No sé como explicarlo… cada vez que Hinata es nombrada frente a Naruto algo cambia, algo muy raro pasa…

—A decir verdad, aunque yo no experimenté eso tuve una serie de pensamientos sobre la presencia de Naruto en el hospital—Ino puso una mano sobre su barbilla, demasiado concentrada ahora, todo lo que Kiba y Sasuke habían hablado estaba rondando por su mente—Pensé que cada uno de nosotros ya había hecho su vida y que nunca más nos veríamos, no me malinterpreten Sasuke, Sakura, yo no los odio pero hay que ser sinceros, ahora mismo no somos más que extraños—La aludidos carraspearon un tanto inquietos—De alguna forma todo tomo su lugar. Pero cuando volví a ver Naruto, tan presente en la vida de Hinata… medité sobre ello, después de todo el la rechazó, él la hirió de la peor manera posible. Pareciera que…—Titubeó—pareciera que quisiera volver a entrar a la vida de ella a la fuerza.

—¡Exacto! —Exclamó Kiba captando la atención de todos, su voz sonó fuerte y enérgica— ¡No soy el único loco que percibe eso!, ¿verdad Ino?

—Déjenme entender—Sasuke suspiró—¿Están diciendo que, de alguna forma, Naruto está empezando a perseguir a Hinata? —Ino y Kiba asintieron.

—Y Hinata lo que menos quiere es volver a hablarle, créeme, soy su mejor amiga, ella me cuenta todo.

—Además, ¿a santo de qué el idiota ese quiere volver a hablar con Hina? —El castaño apretó los puños—No sé cómo es que ella y él conviven juntos en la universidad, pero si Naruto estuvo cerca de la casa de Hinata a esa hora no es coincidencia, por dios, la zona es prácticamente habitada por gente rica, ninguna persona de clase media va por allí a las diez de la noche. Es como sí… como sí…

—Como si Naruto estuviese buscándola—La voz de Sakura se elevó en medio de la conversación; Ino, Kiba y Sasuke voltearon a mirarla algo sorprendidos, ella respiró lo más hondo que pudo y prosiguió—Si él sigue siendo igual que antaño… puedo identificar los mismos patrones que seguía cuando estaba enamorado de mí—Tembló ligeramente, las imágenes de su ex amigo y novio la inundaron por completo—Varias veces cuando estábamos en el instituto… él me seguía hasta mi casa, en varias ocasiones me lo encontraba y solo me decía que era simple casualidad pero, ya saben, lo conocía, sabía que Naruto estaba mintiendo.

—Maldición…—Kiba exhaló desganado y se restregó el rostro visiblemente frustrado—No me digas que estas insinuando que Naruto pudo haberse enamorado de Hinata…

—Si es que lo que ustedes dicen es verdad… puedo asegurarlo—Respondió la pelirosa, cuando terminó de hablar todos se sumieron en un profundo silencio, oyendo a sus propios corazones bombear dentro de su pecho.

—Eso no es justo…—Susurró Ino sin terminar de creerse lo dicho anteriormente, cuando levantó la mirada pequeñas lágrimas pudieron verse acumuladas en las orillas de sus ojos, de repente había formado una conexión de todos los sucesos en su mente y lo comprendió; comprendió la razón por la que Kiba estaba tan preocupado—¡No es justo para Hinata! ¡Es una locura!

—Ino…

—¡Tres malditos años, Kiba! ¿Tres años y me están diciendo que ahora Naruto se enamoró de ella? ¿Qué derecho tiene él para venir a poner el mundo de nuestra mejor amiga patas arriba otra vez? ¿Con lo mucho que le costó salir adelante? —Se levantó de la silla, furiosa—¡Hablaré con él, le pediré que se aleje de ella! No… ¡Le exigiré que se aleje de ella! Hice mal en quedarme de brazos cruzados antes, ¡ese imbécil me va a escuchar!

—Ino, cálmate.

—La hará daño… le volverá a hacer daño—La chica apoyó ambas palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa—No dejaré que le vuelva a hacer daño.

—¿Quieres dejar de hablar de Naruto como si fuese un monstruo? —Sasuke tensó la mandíbula ante las palabras de la rubia, excesivamente molesto como para ignorarla—Le hizo daño bien, él mismo sabe lo imbécil que fue, eso no quiere decir que no haya cambiado.

—¿Ah sí? —Kiba se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente, tomando la mano de Ino de forma delicada para tratar de calmarla—Entonces mira a Sakura, mírala y pídele que vuelvan a ser amigos.

Al instante el pelinegro calló, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su pechó dolió; dolió como los mil demonios. Todos se habían hecho tanto daño que las cicatrices ardían, quemaban, eran conscientes de como las cosas entre ellos cambiaron, pero aun así no podían dejar el pasado atrás. ¿Cuándo se habían convertido en personas tan rencorosas y miserables?

—Sasuke-kun…—Murmuró Sakura viendo la expresión tan dolida que había adoptado el chico.

—Cállate.

 _Cállate, cállate, cállate._

Bien, entendía el punto. Kiba le había dado donde mas le dolía, ese maldito hijo de puta…

—Escúchenme…—Habló el castaño con cierta culpa carcomiéndole por dentro, lo que menos quería era provocar una pelea innecesaria—Yo ya expuse mis sospechas, creo que concordamos en que no es natural lo que está sucediendo ahora, pero aún falta algo, todavía viéndolo de esa forma sigue siendo extraño el comportamiento de Naruto, por eso…—Tragó duro—Por eso, Sakura, necesito que me cuentes que pasó entre él y tú, por que se separaron, por que ya nunca más volvieron a estar juntos.

La chica de ojos color esmeralda retuvo la respiración y miró a todos confundida, su vestido rojo se arrugo debajo cuando cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, en un vano intento por mantener la compostura y no largarse a llorar ahí mismo. Contar los hechos le supondría demasiado esfuerzo y un sinfín de nudos en la garganta, sobre todo porque sabía que no sería bien vista después, ella misma se pondría la soga al cuello. Observó a Sasuke, su atractivo perfil, su nariz respingada y perfecta, seguro maldiciéndola en su mente, odiándola con todo su ser… agachó la cabeza, ella misma se había buscado todo eso. Si no fuera por su estupidez quizá todo podría haberse desarrollado de diferente manera, si no fuera por su idiotez quizá Hinata no hubiera tenido que sufrir tanto, cuanto la dañaba levantarse cada día y saber que era la principal culpable de la separación de todos.

Inhaló y exhaló.

Se los debía, les debía una gran disculpa y sobre todo una explicación, quería hacer algo bien, aunque nunca fuera perdonada por el pelinegro.

 _Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Kiba, Ino… el único monstruo aquí soy yo._

— **O—**

 **10 de marzo, 1:34 P.M.**

" _Hyuga-san, quizá te sorprenda este repentino correo, pero no pude resistirme a escribirte ahora que ya no estás en Londres. Los primeros días me extrañó mucho tu ausencia, pensé que habías estando faltando a clases por algún problema personal pero cuando escuché a los demás estudiantes hablar de ti y decir que te habías mudado a otro país comprendí todo. No me debes ninguna explicación, no te preocupes, tampoco estoy molesto. Solamente quiero expresarte por este medio mis mejores deseos, no se en qué lugar estés, pero en verdad espero que cumplas con todos los proyectos que tengas._

 _Me encantaría poder volver a conversar contigo como la última vez, a pesar de todo pienso que podríamos ser muy buenos amigos, Hinata._

 _Con cariño, Sabaku no Gaara."_

—Gaara-san…

Todo su rostro se iluminó y sonrió con emoción. Le alegraba en demasía que aquel chico la haya contactado, eso quería decir que ella no era la única que se sintió a gusto cuando hablaron. _Amigos._ Esa palabra era difícil de asimilar para ella, como toda chica tímida sentía pavor de las multitudes y sobre todo de entablar una amena conversación con alguien, pocas cosas se le ocurrían, salvo hablar de los libros y su carrera no tenía otro tema. Era consciente de lo aburrido que podía llegar a ser eso, siendo honesta no sabía cómo se desenvolvía con Kiba, Ino y Tenten, muy probablemente ellos era la excepción a su regla. Pero Gaara, él se interesó por su persona y también le contó sobre su vida, aquello no era casualidad, algo hizo _click_ entre ellos dos ese día.

Y ahora que por fin había recibido ese correo se aseguraría de responderle, con la misma elocuencia y afectuosidad con la que él se dirigió a ella. El pelirrojo era una persona que respetaba, lo veía en algunas clases destacando mucho en sus exposiciones y siendo participe de debates sobre política y formas de manejar una empresa. Alguien tan admirable quería ser su amigo, ¡que grata sorpresa!

Sin esperar más cliqueó con su mouse en la opción de responder y empezó a deslizar sus dedos por el teclado, formando rápidamente oraciones cargadas de sentimentalismo sobre la razón por la que se había mudado y lo mucho que extrañaba Londres, sus iris reflejaron la pantalla de su ordenador a medida que se iba acercando más y más, demasiado metida en escribir su mensaje. Poco le importó el lugar en el que se encontraba, esa enorme oficina adornada con cortinas negras y sillones del mismo color, una gran alfombra gris que abarcaba todo el piso y un escritorio blanco pulcramente pintado con destellos platinados. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras tecleaba, su mente divagó unos momentos pensando en que debía remodelar todo el sitio, el lugar no la hacía sentirse para nada cómoda y lo primordial —según palabras textuales de su propio padre—era trabajar en un ambiente que te diera confianza y seguridad.

Probablemente unas cuantas fotos en su escritorio de Hanabi y ella hicieran falta para dar a su oficina más calidez, cambiar esas insulsas cortinas por unas de color blanco con encajes; pequeños pero significativos detalles que hicieran su estadía en la empresa más confortable.

 _Listo._

Exhaló dejando el teclado y releyendo la respuesta que había escrito, satisfecha con las palabras empleadas, esperaba que Gaara pudiera entender que ella pensaba de la misma forma que él.

Cuando envió el correó inmediatamente cerró su portátil y dedicó su entera atención a los papeles que tenía a un lado, un montón de hojas con la descripción de los empleados de la empresa junto a sus _curriculums vitae_ , Tenten le había extendido ese fajo de papeles diciéndole que era mejor que empiece a conocer a cada trabajador, sin ninguna queja empezó la labor, le había llevado toda la mañana memorizar las aptitudes y nombres, sin embargo, había valido la pena. Se enteró que allí trabajan personas muy capacitadas —por un momento se sintió inferior, y con justo motivo, prácticamente lo que ella sabía no era nada a comparación de tantos años de experiencia—. Pero pronto desechó esos pensamientos, si no se sentía segura al manejo de la sucursal todo el mundo notaría su ineficacia y falta de conocimiento y con el gran discurso que había dado anteriormente no debía, de ninguna forma, mostrarse débil.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta la hicieron despertar de sus cavilaciones, acomodándose la ropa que llevaba, la cual consistía en un vestido blanco de bouclé a cuadros, habló tan neutralmente como pudo:

—Pase.

Después de unos cuantos segundos fue capaz de ver el rostro sonriente de Tenten asomarse por la puerta, cualquier tipo de expresión fría que tenía se esfumó entonces, más que feliz con la presencia de su querida amiga se levantó de su silla y corrió a abrazarla.

—Wow, eso no me lo esperaba.

Hinata solo rio, sintiendo como el abrazó era correspondido por la castaña—Es que verte me pone feliz Tenten-chan,

—¿Y eso? —Alzó una ceja la chica de chongos, sonriendo—Estas en tu oficina, al mando de la sucursal de Konoha, deberías ser más que feliz con eso.

—Solo no me acostumbro…—Musitó la azabache—Estar rodeada de personas extrañas y encerrada en una oficina demasiado grande… a veces pienso que no es necesario tanto espacio.

—Con el pasar del tiempo harás de este lugar algo tuyo, Hina—declaró Tenten—Ha pasado una semana desde que te presentaste frente a todos, aún es muy pronto.

Una semana.

Hinata afianzó su abrazo cuando a su mente vino la imagen de cierto chico de ojos azules. Una semana y para ella se sentía como si hubieran pasado ya meses.

—En fin—La castaña se alejó un poco y la miró divertida—Vengo a darte buenas noticias, la junta de directores dio su visto bueno para reunirse contigo en dos días.

—Magnífico—Articuló la oji perla, una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro a causa de la noticia—Podré presentarles mi propuesta de negocio.

Tenten asintió—Pudiste con ese imbécil de Hidan, un montón de viejos no serán nada para ti.

Hinata soltó una pequeña risilla, consciente de que su amiga le estaba diciendo eso solo para no darle miedo, pero ella bien sabía que aquellas juntas eran de lo más delicadas, allí se definía el futuro de una empresa como tal, en su caso, estando a cargo de una sucursal todo el peso de las decisiones recaía sobre ella y no necesitaba hacer reuniones, aún así, sin pensarlo mucho había pedido a su amiga que organizara una junta con todos los directores para plantearles los objetivos que tenía en mente y obtener su aprobación, si no se ganaba el voto de confianza de esas personas poco o nada haría, no se dedicaría a mandar sin más, quería que todos tuvieran voz y voto.

—1:45, ¿no tienes hambre? —Interrogó Tenten mirando la hora en el reloj de su muñeca—También es hora de que vayas yendo a la universidad, ¿cierto? Te acompañaría, pero todavía tengo algo de trabajo…

—Lo sé—Suspiró rendida Hinata, cierto tinte de tristeza se coló en aquella frase. Sabía muy bien lo ocupada que estaba la castaña, ordenando todos los papeles y organizando su agenda para los próximos días, poco o nada tiempo habían tenido para ellas dos. _Así que así es como será desde ahora…_ se dijo, el trabajo podía apartarte de todo; amigos, familia, una vida calmada. Ella misma no había llamado en ningún momento a sus otros amigos. Entre la universidad, la sucursal y Naruto todo su mundo dio un vuelco.

 _Naruto._

Se mordió el labio inferior, sintió un picor recorrerle el cuerpo entero, ¿qué acaso no podía dejar de pensar en él y…?

—¿Hinata?

—¿E-Eh?

—¿Te encuentras bien?

La azabache calló, cerró y abrió los ojos tan lento como pudo. Casi empezaba a perderse en los recuerdos de los últimos días. En ese momento el sonido de notificación de mensaje de su celular la alertó, aún sin responder a la pregunta de Tenten optó por tomar el aparato y desbloquearlo, un número conocido —demasiado conocido para ella ahora—se podía ver en la pantalla, con cierta reticencia atinó a leer: _"¿Ya vas a salir?"_. Inmediatamente carraspeó, notando como la mirada de su castaña amiga iba del celular hacia su persona una y otra vez, cruzándose de brazos, algo seria por el repentino mutismo que se había adueñado del ambiente. Hinata solo le sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

—Estoy bien… no te preocupes Tenten-chan, entiendo que tienes trabajo por hacer—La azabache se dirigió a pasos rápidos a tomar su mochila que reposaba en uno de los grandes sillones de la oficina—E-El fin de semana seguro podremos divertimos, junto a los demás.

Otro sonido de mensaje pudo oírse en medio de la conversación.

—¿En verdad Kiba no te ha llamado aún? —La azabache asintió. Tenten se cruzó de brazos y bufó—Me pregunto que le habrá dado.

—Supongo que está demasiado ocupado…también Ino-chan.

—Esa chica… íbamos a ver como organizar todo para empezar a compartir departamento pero de pronto desapareció, normalmente no transcurren ni dos días para que Ino llamé como desesperada y diga: _"Vamos a divertimos a una tienda de moda."_ —Gesticuló Tenten ganándose una sonrisa de parte de Hinata—En serio, se me hace extraño que ambos no se hayan puesto en contacto con ninguna de nosotras.

La ojiperla bajó la mirada ante las palabras, afectivamente, hace varios días que no sabía nada de ese par, algo muy dentro de ella se sentía triste por no verlos, no es que quisiera que se encuentren todos los días, pero al menos un mensaje estaba bien. ¿Les habría pasado algo? Se alarmó de repente, ¿y sí habían sufrido algún tipo de accidente? Al instante el recuerdo de Kiba estando inconsciente en el piso pasó por su cabeza, sintió su corazón casi salírsele del pecho en ese mismo instante.

Su celular volvió a sonar.

—Bu-Bueno, apenas tenga tiempo los llamaré—Articuló Hinata tratando de que su voz salga lo más natural posible.

—Yo también, algo me huele mal, Hina, mi instinto me dice que esos dos se traen algo.

Y con esas ultimas palabras la azabache salió de su oficina, despidiéndose en el transcurso de la castaña, con la última frase haciendo eco en cada rincón de su cabeza. Cuando se subió al ascensor y apretó el botón de la planta baja liberó todo el aire que podía, sintiéndose sofocada de repente. Volvió a ver su celular, ahora con dos mensajes nuevos del mismo remitente: _"Estas tardando demasiado, Hinata-chan", "¿Sabes que te quiero mucho, Hina?"_. Su corazón se apretujó ante las últimas palabras leídas, ¿cómo es que alguien podía llegar a ser tan intenso? De alguna forma, incluso por simples mensajes, sentía toda la gama de sentimientos que se acumulaban en aquellas oraciones.

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Esa última semana aquel nombre la perseguía a todos lados —por no decir que la persona en cuestión también—; a la universidad, en la puerta de su casa, en la sucursal, no podía imaginar que pasaba por la mente del rubio. Más que obtener soluciones en su mente solo se formaban mil interrogantes, se sentía débil; débil e indefensa cuando él la apresaba entre sus brazos y recargaba el mentón arriba de su cabeza, también cuando, de improvisto, se le acercaba y le robaba ligeros besos a mitad de una conversación, los mensajes no paraban, tenía suerte de tener al menos dos horas de paz y tranquilidad sin que el Uzumaki esté atosigándole, preguntándole que hacía o dónde estaba.

La situación se le estaba saliendo de control, todo el plan que había armado había sido tirado al bote de basura en el mismo segundo en que correspondió aquel apasionado beso que le brindo Naruto en su penthouse, aquello fue como el inicio de la tormenta; su propia tormenta personal, pues desde ese instante el rubio había intensificado sus acciones, estaba segura que el termino de "amistad" se hallaba ya bastante lejos de lo que tenían ellos dos. Y todo era su culpa, su maldita ingenuidad y debilidad la había llevado a esa situación, de alguna forma, cuando estaba al lado de él la Hinata de antaño empezaba a salir. Lo peor de todo venía cuando quería hacerle entender al blondo que lo que estaba haciendo no era normal, entonces lo rechazaba, prácticamente le daba un discurso de porqué todo había quedado en el pasado y que no había razón para estar juntos en el presente, sin embargo, sus palabras no eran escuchadas, lo que seguía después era un ataque de desesperación por parte de Naruto, gritándole cuanto daño le hacía, lo mucho que lo lastimaba.

Era un chantaje, lo que él ejercía con ella era chantaje emocional. Pero aun sabiéndolo no podía evitar sentirse demasiado culpable cuando lo miraba, esos ojos azules tan claros y relucientes la terminaban desarmando. Inevitablemente recordaba al Naruto del pasado y la intensa admiración que sentía por él y toda discusión acababa con ella consolándolo.

Se sentía presa, encerrada, vigilada, pero, contradictoriamente, esa pequeña Hinata enterrada en lo profundo de su ser se sentía por fin querida, correspondida, amada… ¿Cuál prevalecía más? Ni ella misma lo sabía, todos sus sentimientos se hallaban revueltos en ese momento.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse fue consciente de su realidad, la imagen de varios empleados entrando y saliendo le dio la bienvenida, en el momento en que empezó a caminar hacia la salida pudo ver como varios le dirigían la mirada y le hacían una leve reverencia en el proceso en señal de respeto. Se sintió fuera de lugar ante ese gesto, sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo al ver que la gran mayoría la observaba con cierta admiración, una pronunciada sonrisa adornaba sus rostros. ¿A su padre también lo mirarían así? Por un instante se imaginó un montón de trabajadores sonriéndole a su progenitor mientras este les diría una mirada de indiferencia, casi rio, definitivamente no, seguramente todos le temían tanto a Hyuga Hiashi que ni siquiera le dirigían una mínima expresión por temor a ser despedidos.

—¡Hinata!

Los ojos perla de la chica se abrieron exageradamente al observar la figura del rubio tapar casi toda la entrada, captando la atención de todos, casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al notar, también, como él empezaba a mandar miradas asesinas a cualquier hombre que pasaba.

—Na-Naruto-kun—Corrió hacia él mirando a todos lados—No puedes entrar solo así…

—Por qué está mal visto—Completó el rubio aún observando a las personas del lugar—No respondías a mis mensajes, por eso opté por ir a buscarte _'ttebayo._

 _¿Cómo puedo responder si me escribes cada dos minutos?_

—Lo… lamento. —Articuló Hinata para luego pasar al lado del Uzumaki y alejarse del edificio. Dirigió sus pasos lo más lejos posible y recargó más su mochila en su hombro tratando de serenarse, no paso mucho tiempo cuando oyó las pisadas de Naruto detrás de ella. No quiso detenerse y voltearse, mientras mas tiempo estuviera lejos de ese rubio era mejor, no sabía que pasaba en su interior cada vez que él se acercaba demás.

—Hay muchos hombres cerca de ti en el trabajo.

—Solo… son empleados.

—No me fio de ellos.

—No te fías de nadie.

—Hinata.

—No va a pasar nada, no intentarán nada créem…

— ¡¿Qué no va a pasar nada?! ¡Te comían con la mirada!¡¿Acaso estás ocultándome algo, Hinata?!

Ellas e mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, oyendo como Naruto daba pasos apresurados hacia donde estaba, ya habían pasado la primera cuadra y parte de la segunda. Retuvo todo el aire que pudo, paró y se llenó de valor, girando sobre sus talones se preparó mentalmente para hacerle frente a un ojiazul iracundo y fuera de sí, pero cuando empezó hablar cualquier sonido que intentó salir de su garganta fue callado por los labios de él sobre los suyos, moviéndose ininterrumpidamente en una suave y sutil caricia, respingó. No, no de nuevo.

 _Si, si de nuevo._

No quería que él la besara.

No deseaba que la estrujara contra su pecho.

Tampoco que la tome por la cintura y acaricie su perfil.

 _Sigue mintiéndote a ti misma._

Hinata gimió ante el alboroto que estaba creándose en su interior, sentimientos tan contrarios que terminarían por volverla loca. Debía hacer uso de su propia fortaleza, de su seguridad, de su confianza, de todo aquello que había obtenido en tres años… pero cuando la lengua de Naruto acarició la suya e inició un lento vaivén explorando todos los rincones de su boca cualquier atisbo de razonamiento se esfumó de su mente, derrotada ante las sensaciones cerró los ojos entregándose al ósculo.

El sabor del rubio la inundaba, una mezcla entre menta y chicle; dulce y refrescante al mismo tiempo. Cuando su labio inferior fue mordido dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de un sentimiento para ella imposible de definir pero que era intenso y arrebatador, no sabía cuanto duraban los besos que Naruto le daba, pero estaba segura que cuando terminaban y ambos, jadeantes y un tanto sudorosos, se alejaban del otro con los labios hinchados y rojos, el tiempo transcurría demasiado rápido; como si una hora fuese un minuto. El rubio la apegó más a él mientras daba rítmicas caricias alrededor de su cintura, separándose unos centímetros para decir su nombre y luego volver a besarla con más pasión.

—Te quiero, te quiero—Susurraba el blondo cada vez que encontraba la oportunidad, y ella se sintió desfallecer con cada palabra. Eso no era amor, no era amor, él no estaba enamorado de ella.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien?

Se encontraba en un maldito circulo vicioso, volviendo una y otra vez al mismo punto de origen —el punto llamado Uzumaki Naruto—, encontrándose con sus olvidados sentimientos, gritándose que parara todo. El rubio ejercía una presión demasiado intensa en su persona, su aura era tan demandante y atrayente al mismo tiempo que su voluntad se reducía a nada.

Necesitaba salir, _quería_ salir de aquel bucle, pero como si todo en ella le dictara lo contrario, solo se quedaba paralizada en el mismo lugar en medio de una horrible, cruel y dolorosa dicotomía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Universidad de Konoha, 2:15 P.M.**

Sus ojos violáceos vieron con curiosidad los color perla de su acompañante. Carraspeó en su lugar tratando de actuar naturalmente, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra habló:

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Shion.

Pasó alrededor de un minuto de absoluto silencio hasta que la rubia pudo oír una respuesta—Hinata… Hyuga Hinata.

Shion estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos ante la lentitud y la seca contestación de ella, no es que le desagradara, ella más que nadie sabía que el juzgar a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo era una completa estupidez, pero la situación era… exasperante. Ambas dentro de la biblioteca, sentadas frente a frente, con un incómodo ambiente formándose alrededor, definitivamente no era el tipo de escena que había imaginado en su cabeza.

—Es un lindo nombre, ¿tiene algún significado?

Hinata levantó la vista ante la pregunta, un poco sorprendida—Uhm, bueno, sí…—Se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—Significa: "Un lugar soleado".

—Vaya, apuesto a que tus padres deben de amarte mucho.

Shion al instante vio como todo el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba, rehuyendo su mirada. Arqueó una ceja ante la acción. _Genial, lo has jodido todo._ Torció la boca ante su propio pensamiento, ella era alguien popular, muy popular pero no precisamente con las chicas sino con los chicos, era lógico pues de esa forma podía tener sus noches de aventura tan preciadas. Dejaba de lado a las mujeres, no le interesaban —aunque si se lo pidieran y tuviera el suficiente interés fácilmente podría acostarse con una—, por lo que no sabía lo que implicaba "una charla de chicas". ¿De qué hablaban dos mujeres? ¿Ligues? ¿Cada cuánto les bajaba el periodo?

En resumen, poco o nada sabía sobre tener una conversación cordial con alguien de su mismo sexo. Sumando a eso la actitud tan reservada y callada de Hinata se sentía como en un mísero pantano, tratando de llegar a ella por todos los medios posibles, pero con plantas silvestres y lodo obstaculizándole el paso. ¡Era increíble! Sakura le había comentado de como era Hinata en sus días de instituto, pero no sabía que era _tan_ introvertida hasta el punto de no dirigirle la mirada ni una sola vez —y tal como lo había dicho antes, ella necesitaba de personas enérgicas y salvajes, todo lo contrario a esa azabache. —Suspiró pesadamente, ¿por qué estaba haciendo esto?

Naruto.

Bien no precisamente por él si no por saber exactamente porqué nunca se interesó en ninguna chica, como su amiga ansiaba saber lo que le sucedía. Dirigió su amoratada mirada a la figura algo decaída de Hinata, y tenía la respuesta —en parte—, su prima le había contado lo que pasó en el instituto con Naruto, empezando por la insistencia de él en que le correspondiera y terminando por el secreto amor con el que había cargado la azabache todo ese tiempo, también sabía cómo Sakura jugó con los sentimientos del rubio —después de escuchar la historia estuvo a punto de gritarle a la pelirosa, ni ella siendo como era hubiera engañado así a Naruto, no a un chico con sentimientos tan puros—. Total, que sabía que la chica que tenía enfrente era Hyuga Hinata, ex mejor amiga de su querida prima, la persona por la cual todo el grupo de amigos terminó separándose por completo.

Apenas tuvo esa información y apenas vio una foto de ella que la misma Sakura le mostró la reconoció como aquella joven que una vez se encontraba corriendo por el campus de la universidad chocándose contra todo el mundo. Esos ojos, esa tez, ese cabello, era ella y, de alguna forma, se encontraba de vuelta en Konoha. Cuando le dijo aquello a Sakura los orbes jade de ella se abrieron sorpresivos: _Desearía pedirle perdón, le hice daño y eso que era su "mejor amiga",_ articuló la Haruno. Fue entonces cuando lo decidió, si aquella azabache resultaba ser alguien tan importante quería conocerla, y algo le decía que su presencia en Konoha no pasaría desapercibida para Naruto.

—Mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña, y mi padre… —Hinata se mordió el labio inferior—Él me crio por su cuenta.

—Perdona, a veces no mido lo que digo—Shion trato de sonreír para aligerar la atmosfera—Quizá te resulte extraño que te esté hablando ahora mismo…

—N-No me malinterpretes, no pienso nada malo de ti solo que, como verás… —La azabache suspiró—me cuesta hablar naturalmente con alguien nuevo.

—¿No tienes muchos amigos? —La rubia se maldijo internamente, con los hombres siempre era directa, aquello los derretía y los excitaba, pero suponía que con las mujeres era distinto, primero habría que ganarse la suficiente confianza para pasar a temas personales. —No tienes que responder…

Entonces escuchó una suave risa proviniendo de los labios de Hinata.

—No te preocupes, Shion san—Las mejillas de la oji perla se tiñeron de un suave rosado—Veo que no soy la única que tiene problemas de socialización.

 _Si me vieras "socializando" con hombres…_

Shion quiso reír, de alguna manera todo se había tornado cómico, se dijo que debía estudiar más a las chicas si en un futuro quería lograr sus propósitos. Observó el cabello negro azulado de su acompañante, cayendo en cascada por todo su hombro, las mejillas sonrojadas y la discreta sonrisa que le dedicaba, por un momento le pareció ver a una persona muy pura e ingenua, como una blanca tela que podía ser ensuciada al mas mínimo descuido. ¿Esa sería la sensación que sentían todos los que la conocían? ¿Lo mismo que sintió Sakura? De alguna forma Hinata llamaba a ser protegida, jamás había percibido eso en otra persona.

—Seamos amigas.

—¿U-Uh?

—Seamos amigas, Hinata, me agradas.

No supo por qué dijo eso, ni siquiera estaba en sus planes congeniar con la azabache, solo deseaba acercarse a ella, actuar que todo era casualidad y, con la suficiente suerte, saber cual era su historia con Naruto —y tal vez en base eso sabría porqué su amigo siempre terminó rechazándola—. Era el plan A, si este no funcionaba por supuesto tenía un B, C, D… y así sucesivamente. Si quería algo lo obtenía, de la forma que sea. Pero jamás imaginó que todo fluyera así, el sentimiento que la embargaba era de extrema tranquilidad.

—P-Pero, algo así…—Dudó Hinata—Apenas nos conocemos…

—Insisto.

La Hyuga abrió levemente la boca, mirando a Shion como si fuese un fantasma, la rubia se veía como alguien que le gustaba lo rápido, su mirada transmitía atrevimiento, toda ella se veía como una de esas chicas populares que tenían detrás muchos hombres, ¿por qué alguien así querría ser su amiga? —Pero…

—Ya está decidido, Hi-na-ta—Shion sonrió con picardía—Bien, veamos, ¿qué tal si nos conocemos? Me gusta el color de mis ojos y mi cabello, voy al gimnasio dos veces por semana ¿has ido al gimnasio? —Hinata negó con la cabeza—Wow, eso me sorprende, tienes un buen cuerpo, puedes conquistar a muchos chicos.

—S-Shion-san…—Susurró la oji perla algo avergonzada.

La aludida rio—¿Tienes novio? Por que si es así comprendería el porqué no explotas tu atractivo al cien por ciento.

—¿Atractivo? ¿Cien por ciento?

—Por dios—La rubia se cruzó de brazos—No me digas que te consideras fea... ¡espera! —Alzó una mano—No me digas que eres de las mosquitas muertas.

—Mo… Mosquitas…—Hinata arrugó el entrecejo, sintiéndose confundida ante tanto bombardeo repentino de palabras—¡N-No! ¡claro que no!

—Entonces…

—La estas poniendo nerviosa, Shion.

Ambas miradas, violácea y opalina, se dirigieron rápidamente al nuevo integrante, vistiendo un traje azul junto a una camisa blanca y una corbata a rayas.

—Naruto—Shion fue la primera en decir su nombre, sonriéndole apreciativamente en el transcurso, barriéndolo con la mirada una y otra vez y gustándole en demasía como aquella ropa le sentaba al rubio, haciendo relucir su fuerte anatomía. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me buscabas?

—Ah, yo…—El blondo puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y miró alternativamente entre las dos chicas, deteniendo sus pupilas mucho más en el perfil de la azabache—Yo… vine a buscar a Hinata.

—¿Hina…?

Entonces la rubia interconectó todo en un instante, tan absorta se quedó en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Naruto se aflojó la corbata, tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de Hinata, sonriendo como un emocionado niño pequeño; feliz, inocente, dulce.

—¿Se conocen? —Shion no supo que más decir salvo hacerse la desentendida, no quería mostrarse sospechosa.

" _Lo hay Shion, siempre lo ha habido."_

¿La persona de la que Naruto hablaba era acaso Hinata, tal y como lo había supuesto? ¿Cuántas probabilidades existían de eso?

—Sí…—Balbuceó la azabache—podría decirse que sí.

—¿Bromeas, Hinata-chan? —Naruto se acercó a la aludida y, en un rápido ademán pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros, ganándose una mirada incrédula de parte de la chica de ojos violetas—¡Nos conocemos desde el instituto _'dattebayo_!

Shion quiso reír como una desquiciada, levantarse del asiento y apuntarles acusatoriamente de estar actuando mal, demasiado mal, gritarle a su extrovertido amigo que deje sus tonterías. Se supone que ambos habían terminado mal su relación de amistad —por lo que le contó Sakura—, estaba segura que si, en algún caso Hinata antes se encontraba enamorada de Naruto no elegiría después de tres años hablarle y verlo así nada más, no cuando se supone — _se supone_ —fue lastimada por él—palabras de Sakura, de nuevo—.

Cerró los ojos, inspiró y expiró hondamente.

—Nunca me contaste de ella—Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante—Se supone que los amigos se cuentan todo ¿verdad?

—¿Tú me hubieras contado que te querías volver amiga de Hinata? —Rebatió el Uzumaki y aquello silenció a Shion instantáneamente, cayéndole como un balde de agua fría. No, ella no le contaría a Naruto que quería ser amiga de la azabache, por obvias razones.

—Ojo por ojo…

—Y todos quedaran tuertos. —Interrumpió Naruto riéndose un poco—No es una venganza, Shion, solamente cuido lo que es m…—Enmudeció abruptamente, tosió tanto como pudo para fingir demencia ante la última palabra que estuvo a punto de decir—Debo agradecerte, me fue bien hoy en la exposición _'ttebayo._

—Eso explica el traje—Articuló la rubia observando atentamente como Naruto aún no soltaba a la oji perla de los hombros—Deberías ayudarlo, Hinata, este chico es un desastre cuando de preparar exposiciones se trata.

—¡Shion!

—Soy… soy igual. Yo suelo ponerme bastante nerviosa—La azabache sonrió un poco bajando la mirada—Soy un desastre cuando de eso se trata.

—No eres un desastre—Las facciones del blondo se tornaron serias de repente, aquello no pasó desapercibido para Shion que lo miró escrutadoramente—Hinata-chan, estoy seguro que cuando expones te ves magnifica.

El rubio la atrajo más hacia sí y le dedicó una mirada llena de sentimientos, fijando toda su atención en ella.

Y Shion lo vio, oh, claro que lo vio. Vio como las pupilas de Naruto se dilataban más de la cuenta y adoptaban un brillo enternecedor, vio como él parecía no querer soltar a Hinata, pudo notar la forma en que el blondo la observaba, como si fuera lo más hermoso del universo. Pero también vio algo terriblemente conocido para ella, la mano de Naruto que agarraba el hombro de Hinata se afianzaba fijamente en la ropa de esta, el espacio personal del que antes gozaba la azabache se había reducido a nada, estaba siendo acaparaba por completo.

Lo peor de todo es que de alguna forma se sentía la tercera en esa escena, haciendo mal tercio, todo le decía que se alejase y les dejara con su privacidad. Sonrió socarronamente, descubriendo poco a poco aquel secreto, asomándose al abismo para observar que había en el fondo. En tres años nunca vio a Naruto de esa forma, en tres años él nunca se propasó con nadie, las chicas iban detrás de él aún siendo conscientes de que serían rechazadas.

Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto se había enamorado de Hyuga Hinata.

No, no. Si él le era fiel a ese sentimiento que sentía por la azabache, llegando al límite de no posar su mirada en ninguna chica, de que no le llamara la atención ninguna chica, lo suyo era algo más que enamoramiento. Shion se relamió los labios ante su descubrimiento.

¿Dónde podría conseguir más información?

— **O—**

 **3:00 P.M.**

—Por dios, Sakura, deja de llorar—Suspiró Kiba resignado, sentado en un sofá de tres plazas color verde—Ino, ¿quieres calmarla de nuevo?

—Me temo que cada vez es más difícil—Murmuró Ino imitando el gesto del castaño.

La pelirosa mantenía su rostro tapado con ambas manos mientras hipeaba y sollozaba una y otra vez frente a la mirada de sus dos acompañantes—Lo siento…—Su voz se oyó aguda y estrangulada—Lo siento…

—Llevas una semana así, tienes que parar—Kiba se rascó la nuca, nervioso—Ni siquiera has comido lo suficiente.

—¡¿Cómo puedo comer?! —Sakura se levantó bruscamente para luego darles la espalda—Ustedes lo vieron… vieron como Sasuke-kun… Sasuke… me miraba con repulsión. Y me lo merezco, fui una idiota, pero eso no quita el hecho de que me duela como me trató. Y Naruto… si lo vuelvo a ver estoy segura que me mirara de igual o peor forma.

Kiba e Ino se miraron el uno al otro siendo conscientes de la veracidad de las palabras de la chica de cabellos rosas, incluso ellos que se habían mantenido cuidándola —pues después de que ella les contó lo que hizo el caos que se formo a continuación fue digno de película, con un Sasuke iracundo y colérico y una Sakura llorosa y clamando perdón—sabían que lo que ella había hecho estaba mal, muy mal, y que después de eso ninguno la vería con los mismos ojos.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaban ayudando a alguien que prácticamente había sido, en parte, la causante del dolor de su preciada amiga Hinata? La respuesta era simple, a pesar de todo no podían dejar a alguien que había sido tan importante para ellos hundirse en el hoyo de la depresión. El castaño estaba seguro que Sakura pretendía hacerse daño a si misma de todas las maneras posibles; auto insultándose, gritándose lo mala persona que era, incluso, no dudaba de que si ella tuviera el valor suficiente podría pensar en auto flagelarse. Y no podía dejar a alguien así, a su suerte, estaba malditamente preocupado por Hinata, pero se sentía con la ligera obligación de calmar a la pelirosa, después de todo fue él mismo el que le pidió que contara la historia completa; lo sucedido después se le salió de las manos, como todo en su vida.

—Soy la peor escoria que puede existir—Siguió Sakura con sus lamentaciones—Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo…

—Pero eso no es posible y tienes que entenderlo de una vez por todas—Ino se plantó frente a ella, la tomó por los hombros y la miró con decisión—No ganaras nada llorando, lo pasado es pasado, has hecho mucho daño, sobre todo a Naruto, todo por el dinero o mejor dicho el dinero de su abuelo—Se masajeó la frente—Si tenías problemas con tus padres, si ellos se estaban divorciando y querías tener algo seguro a lo que aferrarte pudiste habernos dicho… pudiste haberme dicho ¿no éramos mejores amigas, Sakura? Solo optaste por…—Suspiró.

—Naruto usó a Hinata, tú usaste a Naruto y en el proceso lastimaste también a Sasuke—Continuó Kiba, hablando lenta y pausadamente tratando de transmitirle a Sakura que no la estaba juzgando—Fue un maldito circulo de destrucción, ni siquiera yo ni Ino salimos bien librados de eso, tuvimos que ver como nuestra amiga cada día tenía menos ganas de salir adelante. Pero Sakura, hay que dejar eso atrás, si pasamos nuestras vidas culpándonos de nuestros errores no llegaremos a nada, sí, Sasuke te odia y… si te soy sincero puede que nunca deje de sentir eso por ti…—Observo como el rostro de la pelirosa se contrajo en una mueca de frustración y dolor—Hay veces en que si no tomas la decisión correcta está jamás vuelve, hay veces en que la vida no te da una segunda oportunidad, a veces es un tómalo o déjalo. Sasuke fue eso para ti, no puedes anhelar su amor otra vez porque las cicatrices que le dejaste en su corazón son demasiado profundas.

—Pero…—Sakura sorbió su nariz—Lo amo… todos estos años no lo he olvidado…

—Y él seguro que tampoco te olvidó—Ino dejó de agarrarla y le dedicó una mirada llena de compresión, como una madre que intenta consolar a su pequeña hija testaruda y traviesa—Quizá siente lo mismo por ti. Hay personas que están destinadas a encontrarse, lastimarse y seguir su camino, personas que te dan una lección para no cometer el mismo error. Si estás segura de tus sentimientos intenta llegar a Sasuke de nuevo, pero no esperes que sea fácil, no esperes una victoria.

Sakura bajó la mirada, las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas velozmente. Apretó los pliegues de su vestido con las dos manos en un intento por asimilar la verdad, lo que su corazón le exclamaba: _Déjalo ir._ _Deja ir a Sasuke._ Su pechó dolió infinitivamente al saber que su historia había acabado hace mucho… no, su historia ni siquiera había comenzando por su mero capricho. Su amor ya no era correspondido.

Todos se sumieron en silencio, sopesando la situación, sintiéndose en el limbo con muchos sentimientos encontrados. Sus corazones retumbaron dentro de sus pechos mientras cada minuto pasaba; intenso y corto al mismo tiempo, los secretos, las mentiras, las verdades a medias, como unos completos extraños que nunca se conocieron realmente.

—Quiero empezar a hacer las cosas bien—Habló Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro y yéndose a sentar de nuevo—Por mi… por todos.

Ino y Kiba la observaron con cautela.

—Conozco a Naruto desde niño, cuando se enteró que murieron sus padres él no salió en meses, lloraba siempre, no sonreía, no comía… realmente estaba demasiado preocupada—La ojijade se miró las manos—Cuando por fin me dejaron verlo quise regalarle algo que realmente le gustara para animarlo, pensé en ramen y su abuelo más que contento accedió a la idea. Fue una tarde, a la hora del almuerzo, en que yo estaba sentada en aquella enorme mesa de la casa de Jiraiya-san junto a un gran plato de ramen de cerdo—Sonrió nostálgica—…Escuche pasos y al momento de levantar la mirada lo vi, ese no era el Naruto que conocía… no sabía que decir pero eso no impidió que le dedicara la mejor sonrisa que tenía, quería alegrarlo de cualquier forma, luego de eso pude ver como él me sonrió de vuelta para luego empezar a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana, me dolió tanto verlo así…—Sintió sus ojos humedecerse de nuevo—Era mi mejor amigo, una persona importante, lo quería como a un hermano, ¡lo amaba! A pesar de todo era Naruto, mi Naruto—Negó furiosamente con la cabeza—No… solo Naruto… después de eso noté como él era más atento conmigo, como me seguía a todas partes y me acostumbré, no importaba donde estaba ni la hora que era cada vez que volteaba el rostro él estaba allí, mirándome con cariño, dándome el afecto que necesitaba.

—Sakura…

—A lo que quiero llegar—Inhaló furiosamente para retener las lágrimas—Es que Naruto es el tipo de persona que se aferra a alguien cuando se siente solo… en el momento en que murieron sus padres se aferró a mí, no es que él no sea fuerte por si solo, pero necesita una motivación para seguir, una promesa consigo mismo que le obligue a superarse. Ustedes saben lo que pasó después—Ambos asintieron ligeramente—… Naruto pudo sentirse solo y vacío otra vez con… con lo que le hice y de paso nuestra separación como grupo, seguro sufrió mucho más que todos…

—Quizá trato de aferrarse a algo o alguien otra vez, ¿eso quieres decir? —Interrogó Kiba apoyando los codos en sus rodillas en un gesto pensativo.

—Sí, y por como describen ahora el comportamiento de él para con Hinata es muy probable que…

—¿Qué se haya aferrado a ella? —Cortó la Yamanaka.

Sakura asintió.

—Kiba…

El moreno se levantó y miró a Ino con ira contenida—No dejaré que él…

—No dejaremos que él le vuelva a hacer daño—Rectificó la rubia, alzando la voz.

—¿Están seguros que podría hacerle daño? —La pelirosa los miró con cierta incertidumbre—Perdónenme, pero es Naruto del que estamos hablando.

—Sakura…—Kiba dejó escapar un gemido de frustración mientras se revolvía los cabellos—Si tu hubieras estado conmigo en el hospital me darías la razón, Naruto no es el mismo y cuando se trata de Hinata… —Calló un momento—Cuando se trata de Hinata todo en él parece cambiar por completo.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Naruto! —Abundantes lágrimas caían del rostro pálido de Hinata, clamando por ser secadas, consoladas—¡Naruto-kun! —Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras era testigo de la masacre que tenía en frente. Demasiada sangre, demasiados gritos.

—Naruto… kun.

—¡Cállate! —Bramó él fuera de sí—¡Cállate, Lee! —Naruto tensó tanto la mandíbula que los dientes le chirriaron, sus ojos casi tenían una tonalidad rojiza producto de la ira que lo estaba embargando de pies a cabeza—¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que no te le acercaras! —Tomó al moreno por el cuello, este tosió bruscamente por la acción—¡Te lo dije, con un demonio!

Rock Lee hizo una mueca de absoluto dolor cuando fue estampado con fuerza contra el muro de concreto, resquebrajándolo un poco. Su magullado cuerpo apenas y podía mantenerse en pie mientras era azotado por el rubio una y otra vez.

—¿Y tu qué hiciste? —El blondo rio con fingida diversión para luego verlo con rabia—No cumpliste tu palabra, la abrazaste frente a mí, ¡la abrazaste! —Propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago del pelinegro, un escupitajo de sangre manchó al instante parte de su blanca camisa. A Naruto no le importó, todo su autocontrol se estaba esfumando—Y eso… eso es imperdonable…

Dejó caer el tambaleante cuerpo de Lee al suelo, este apenas pudo voltear su cabeza para verlo, parte de sus labios se hallaban partidos y las magulladuras en todo su cuerpo eran visibles incluso a través de su ropa color verde.

—¡Lee-san! —Hinata corrió desesperada al verlo en tan deplorable estado, temblando como gelatina, sus pies y sus manos no coordinaban bien por el miedo y la conmoción. Cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba el derribado pelinegro soltó gruesos ríos salados de sus ojos—Perdóname, perdóname—Tomó su rostro lastimado con ambas manos y sollozó con fuerza, todo era su culpa, si ella tan solo hubiera rechazado el abrazo…

—Hi…Hinata…—La voz adolorida del moreno se escuchó como un murmullo—Aléjate…—Respiró agitado—de él… aléjate.

La mente de la azabache se encontraba tan nublada que asintió por inercia, concentrándose solo en pensar coherentemente ¿qué debía hacer? ¿había algo que pudiera hacer? Sabía que tenía que actuar, pero estaba tan fuera de si que su cabeza no hilaba ningún pensamiento lógico. Se sentía aterrada; aterrada por la persona que bramaba a un lado de ella, yendo de izquierda a derecha mientras balbuceaba palabras incoherentes, aterrada por lo que _él_ pudiera hacerle.

—¡No! —Exclamó Naruto para luego levantar la mirada y ver la escena, por un momento se había ensimismado en un debate consigo mismo que solo pudo cesar cuando escucho decir a Lee aquella frase—No te alejarás de mí, Hinata…—Dio dos pasos al frente para poder estar más cerca de ella.

—¡Vete! —La oji perla se irguió para darle la cara, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados para que el Uzumaki no se acercara más a Rock Lee—No… ¡No permitiré que lo golpees más!

—¡Deja de defenderlo, maldita sea! —En una zancada el rubio se acercó peligrosamente a ella y la tomó de los dos brazos, presionándolos con mucha fuerza—¡¿No lo ves?! ¡Él solo se quiere aprovechar de ti!

—¡Él único que quiere eso eres tú! ¡Él único que me hace daño eres tú! ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hiciste con el Naruto que yo conocía? ¿Por qué dices amarme cuando lo único que haces es lastimarme una y otra vez?

—Te equivocas, yo te amo… te amo con locura.

—¡No me amas! —Hinata respiró agitadamente, su mirada se cruzó con la de él y la mantuvo, tratando de emanar resolución—Nunca me has amado, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

—¡Te amo! —El rubio la agarró con mas fuerza de los antebrazos, haciendo que una mancha rojiza se posicione instantáneamente sobre la blanca piel de la oji perla, ella tan solo soltó un gemido de dolor—¡¿Por qué tu no lo entiendes?!

—Naruto… me estas lastimando.

—Quiero protegerte, eres la luz de mi vida. ¿Por qué te empeñas en estar lejos de mi? ¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Por qué no me amas como yo a ti? ¿Dónde se fue todo el amor que me profesabas Hinata, donde?

—Tú…—La azabache tensó todo el cuerpo a causa del creciente dolor que sentía—Tú lo mataste con tus acciones… ¡lo mataste el día que me usaste para olvidar a Sakura! ¡Tuve que superarte, tuve que dejar de amarte! por mi bien… porque te amaba, Naruto, ¡con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma! Pero lo destruiste, todo lo que sentía por ti lo destruiste.

Naruto inmediatamente aflojó su agarre, el brillo de ira en sus ojos fue descendiendo hasta que solo pudo verse el azul natural que poseían, cuando todo en su mente se aclaró pudo vislumbrar como Hinata se alejaba de él y se frotaba bruscamente en los lugares de donde la tomó. Giró su cabeza, el cuerpo ahora inconsciente de Lee terminó por hacerle caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho, cegado por la cólera. Miró sus manos con rastros de sangre ajena a la suya, se sintió tan despreciable…

—Hinata…—Articuló tan suavemente como pudo, pero al no obtener más respuesta que la mirada temerosa que ella le dedicaba se dejó caer al piso; con su corazón, sus sentimientos y emociones rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Se jaló unos mechones de su rubio cabello mientras trataba de recordar el momento exacto en que había osado a lastimar a su amada y a su preciado amigo, mas cuando trataba de recordar nada llegaba a su memoria, era como si su yo verdadero hubiera sido opacado, echado a un lado—Perdóname… perdóname… vuelve a amarme, por favor.

 _La lastimaste, aún la sigues lastimando._

—No sé qué me pasa, no te alejes de mí.

 _Sabes que ella debe evitarte, pero no eres capaz de vivir si no está a tu lado._

—Yo te amo ahora, en verdad te amo.

 _La piensas a cada momento, sientes deseos de matar a todo aquel que ose verla. Necesitas saber que es lo que hace y a dónde va._

—Hinata-chan…

 _¿Sabes como se llama a eso?_

—Perdóname, perdóname por todo…

 _Estás obsesionado, pequeño Naruto._

" _Sé que hice mal, dejé tu corazón destrozado,_

 _¿es lo que los demonios hacen?_

 _Es imperdonable._

 _Ellos manejaron lo peor en mí,_

 _ellos destruyen cosas,_

 _ellos hacen caer a ángeles como tú…"_

* * *

Bien, explicaré un poco lo que trato de plasmar. Existe codependencia en la relación de Naruto y Hinata, y Hinata esta haciendo exactamente lo que no debería hacer al tratar con una persona obsesiva xD, en vez de alejarlo lo está acercando más. Nuestra pobre oji perla esta tan confundida ya con la situación que no sabe que sentir, eso no quiere decir que ella esté jugando con Naruto o sea muy débil, como dije, con él tan obsesionado con ella todo se torna más y más complicado para Hinata. Enviando un doble mensaje (aclarase, correspondiéndolo en cierta forma, pero rechazándolo luego crea en Naruto un estado de esperanza constante). He leído por ahí que para que una relación así se de es porque ambas partes son inseguras, con falta de cariño, y es así, por un lado, Hinata se siente totalmente desalmada ante la presencia de Naruto y recuerda tanto su pasado que su inseguridad de antaño vuelve y Naruto… bueno de él es más que obvia la razón. Ambos están mal, ambos tienen la culpa. No pretendo hacer un malo y un bueno en la historia porque no es así, en la vida hay personas muy buenas que terminan haciendo más daño que las supuestamente malas, así son las cosas.

Por otra parte, Naruto sabe que le esta haciendo daño, pero no hace nada para alejarse, no es nada sin ella, y él realmente lo cree así, esta muy perdido de si mismo, tanto que ya no es el mismo Naruto que todos conocen. ¿Se imaginan estar en su misma situación? Debe ser horrible, ¿verdad? Como se dijo en el capítulo quizá él es el que más sufrió de todos.

En este capítulo he dado más importancia en detallar los pensamientos de los demás personajes, si lo notan no estoy yendo mucho hacía los propios sentimientos de Naruto y Hinata, supuse que necesitaban un respiro de tanto sentimentalismo por parte de ambos xD. Vemos como poco a poco sus amigos se van dando cuenta de la situación. Espero haberle dado una sorpresa con respecto a la conducta de Shion, me encanta escribir escenas sobre ella, aunque sea totalmente OCC xD.

Sin más que decir paso a responder sus reviews:

 **Jess:** Hola! Gracias por dejarme tu review. La lastimó, no la golpeó ni nada, pero de que le causo dolor, eso sí, espero que comprendas que trato de plasmar lo que es una obsesión en si y, en el peor de los casos, llegan a situaciones violentas. Naruto se dio cuenta de eso a tiempo y se sintió muy mal, otras personas obsesionadas no se dan cuenta y pueden llegar a cometer homicidio (no te preocupes, no pretendo llegar a ese extremo xD). ¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado (entre todo y la parte final) Saludos!

 **Laryssa1234:** hahaha do not blame Hinata, blame me that I am the one that I write. I admit, kisses are pure caprice mio xD. I agree with you, then kidnap them and ask why. Thank you for your review, I love that you keep reading me, I hope you liked this chapter (as much as possible xD) Regards!

 **Blue-Azul-Zero:** ¡Hola! He aquí el otro capitulo y espero que te haya gustado :D, me es difícil escribir sobre los sentimientos de Sasuke, pero hago todo lo que puedo xD, gracias or tu review, saludos.

 **Daiu Naruhina:** Sasuke es alguien que estima a Naruto, después de todo ambos se apoyaron el uno al otro en sus momentos difíciles, por lo que te puedo decir que Sasuke será el que más intentará ayudarlo. Naruto es como una cajita de sorpresas, pero sorpresas malas xD, es inestable, él también sufre con su propio comportamiento (¿te imaginas estar en sus zapatos?) Y ni que decir de Hinata, con esa actitud tan amable y caritativa que tiene pues le es difícil sobreponerse, eso es cierto… en fin, todo un lio yo he hecho en mi historia xD. ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Me anima bastante que me leas, ya me pasaré por tus historias :D Saludos!

 **Hinatalover4ever:** TwT ¡GRACIAS! Me alegra bastante que te este gustando más y más :D aunque en este capitulo todo se tornó más serio. Hahaha, Hinata me recuerda a Onodera cuando dice que no es amor (de una pareja Yaoi), no puedo evitar recordarlo cada vez que escribo esa frase, pero bueno xD. Gracias por tu lindo review, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, dentro de lo posible xD, ¡saludos!

 **Jade:** Espero que con este capitulo haya quedado claro que es lo que quiere Shion xD, que es algo poco relevante, lo sé, pero planeo utilizar a ese personaje para desarrollar los cabos sueltos que pueda tener la historia xD. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme tu review :D, y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo 9 al igual que este xD. ¡Saludos y muchos éxitos! PD: No es molestia responderte ni a nadie que me deje su opinión, al contrario, me encanta poder interactuar con las personas que me leen :3.

 **Cookieval7:** Gracias por tus maravillosas palabras, sobre todo por lo que dijiste que te gustan los capítulos largos :D. Aún no he ahondado más en la historia completa de Sakura y Sasuke, aunque si, por como leíste, he dado las razones del porque él la odia tanto xD. Siento que necesito más inspiración para escribir sobre ellos dos porque me es difícil saber manejar sus personajes, sobre todo Sasuke, que tampoco me agrada mucho:'v pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por darle esa esencia que lo caracteriza, espero estar a la altura para poder tratar el tema de él y Sakura y zanjarlo, darle un final adecuado a la dos (más allá de si terminan juntos o no, aún no lo sé). Sin duda si mis dedos llevaran a emparejar a alguien con Sasuke (y si veo que el futuro entre Sakura y él no da para más) me gustaría ponerlo con Ino, con lo que dijiste casi me lees la mente, pero es algo en lo que aún no he pensado a profundidad, pero ahí tienes varias de mis suposiciones espero que quedes algo satisfecha con mi respuesta xD. Gracias por tu review y espero que este cap te haya gustado, saludos.

 **Karito:** ¡Y he aquí la continuación! Espero que te guste :3, hahaha me complace ver que te he dejado casi en shock, esperare a tu siguiente review para saber que piensas, una vez más gracias por mantenerte leyendo mi historia :D. ¡Saludos!

 **Vraiment fou:** ¡Hola! Ciertamente tu review me ha sorprendido y agradado bastante. Primero déjame agradecerte por tus palabras, me alegra saber que te gusta como escribo, me esfuerzo mucho y siempre trato de mejorar respeto a eso. Haha, si, suelo ser bastante detallista, es porque en mi mente imagino una escena y quiero replicarla a como de lugar xD.

Efectivamente, no pudiste haberlo descrito mejor. Sé que la obsesion vista de manera fría llega a ser algo repulsivo, no es nada bonito ser presa de algo así. Sin embargo, lo que quiero es plasmar aquello justamente, lo que es la obsesión en sí, en el amor siempre llega a haber un poco de obsesión, es casi algo natural pensar mucho en la otra persona pero hay un limite en eso y Naruto pasó ese límite, lo que queda no pueda controlarlo y, como ves, llega hasta la violencia. Él piensa que Hinata le pertenece y que le debe corresponder, vive en su propio mundo imaginario donde solo están ella y él, y eso es la obsesión. La obsesión no es amor, lo que él siente por ahora por Hinata es un arraigado sentido de pertenencia, esto no será fácil de erradicar en su corazón, es difícil salir de una obsesión. Si se llega al extremo de dañar a la otra persona las cosas ya de por si son más difíciles. Que te puedo decir, las cosas para Naruto no van a ser buenas, empezando por Hinata que ella misma esta confundida y no sabe que hacer pero tienen en claro que estar con él no es algo bueno, tengo un final ya hecho en mi mente pero no te puedo contar xD, solo espero que, dentro de lo posible, disfrutes de los capítulos hasta el final (quizá este llegue pronto).

En una relación sana, ambos debes estar estables y sanos, claro que sí. Dejame decirte que no planeo dejarlos juntos y locos xDD, con Naruto celándola y marcando territorio, el concepto de amor esta algo deformado respecto a eso, si un hombre te cela mucho es porque "te quiere" y eso no es cierto, no quiero dar ese mensaje ni tampoco respaldar la actitud de Naruto (aunque está realmente sea causada por su obsesión amorosa), sería realmente algo malo para mi corazón, sobre todo cuando ambos personajes son mis favoritos por ese espíritu tan brillante y lleno de lucha que tienen. Quiero darle la profundidad necesaria al tema para que luego se pueda ver como las cosas van mejorando, más allá de la "historia de amor" que hay en el fic quiero desarrollar las consecuencias y como los personajes van actuando según eso, quiero darle un final adecuado y en verdad espero estar a la altura para finalizar toda la historia con algo que realmente sea de mi agrado y gusto personal, algo bonito pero real :3. En fin ,he escrito demasiado, espero que la historia te siga gustando y sigas leyendo hasta el final :D, empecé a escribir esto porque la idea de un Naruto obsesionado con Hinata me atrajo bastante, por eso algunas escenas de romanticismo, amor y besos las introduje por mero capricho xD, soy una morbosa de lo peor, perdóname. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme tu lindo review :D, saludos.

 _Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Gracias por leerme! :D, estare esperando ansiosa cada uno de sus reviews, como siempre n.n._


	11. Please

¡Hola, hello, ohaiyo! xD.

Dos semanas (quizá un poco) llevo sin actualizar, lo siento en verdad, estoy a final de semestre y todo empieza a consumir mi tiempo mas de lo esperado. Quiero recalcar que no dejare el fic sin completar, pero puede que haya atrasos como este en el futuro, aunque intentaré que no sea así (¡de veras! XD), por otro lado, no quiero estimar cuantos capítulos va a tener pues creo que la forma en que estoy desarrolle las situaciones hizo que lo alargara más, pero, confió en su intuición como lectores y que sabrán cuando es que el fic estará por terminar :3.

¡Wow! ¡Hemos pasado de los 100 reviews! ¡Voy a saltar de felicidad! -lanza cohetes y todo lo que encuentre a su alrededor-, gracias a todos por leer la historia y dejar su hermosa opinión :D. Y no solo por eso, ¿saben porqué más? Porque en estos últimos días en que me la he pasado leyendo sus reviews hubo uno en especial que hizo saltar mi corazoncito w.

 **Procrastinacion.** Esta linda usuaria y lectora ¡hizo un grandioso fanart sobre el fanfic! Estoy bastante conmovida y emocionada, por tal razón, y antes de decir cualquier otra cosa **quiero en verdad agradecerte a ti (¡muchísimas gracias!), procrastinación, por tu excelente trabajo,** vaya, yo no soy alguien que sea experta en el tema, pero para mí es un hermoso dibujo xD, y un gran honor que te hayas tomado el tiempo de hacerlo y mostrármelo.

 **Aquí el link del fanart:** 66 . media . tumblr 9c53dcc1b2980e8d9947cbe5ad05dd89 / tumblr_phbhtpYELg1r9l61w_500 . png **(Juntan todos los espacios que haya en la url y les saldrá la imagen)** Que puedo decir, las expresiones, Naruto, Hinata… se puede sentir aquella sensación que quiero transmitir a través del fanfic, cuando la obsesión de Naruto se hace cada vez más incontrolable :3.

 **Ella tiene una página de Facebook llamada Procrastinacion** , dejaré el link por aquí por si tienen ganas de visitarla: www . / procrastinacion94 / y también su link de tumbr: procrastinacion94 . tumblr . com (de nuevo, juntan todos los espacios)

En verdad me siento muy, muy feliz, pensé que la historia no tendría mucho futuro pues, aparte de los capítulos largos, puede ser que sea algo cliché, un chico que se da cuenta de sus errores y se lamenta después de perderlo todo, y mucho más con la obsesión y el ''Naruto Yandere'' xD, es como la combinación perfecta para que una historia tenga todos los estereotipos de un típico fanfic. Y los tiene, no se los niego, porque después de todo, aunque quiero tratar la obsesión de forma seria, quiero también darles sus momentos a Naruto y Hinata. Pero trato de agregarle mi esencia, algo que lo haga algo diferente a otro tipo de historias del mismo género y tema, y bueno, así nace cada cap, y así será hasta el fin.

Bueno, ahora sí, les traigo otro capítulo que espero les guste mucho :D, sin alargarme más, que empiece la lectura xD.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 11.

" _Todas las cosas que he perdido,_

 _dime, ¿están perdidas en ti?"_

 **Hace tres años.**

De lo único que fui consciente fue del reducido espacio en el que me encontraba, acorralada entre los casilleros y el cuerpo de alguien que desprendía un atrayente y delicioso olor a lavanda. Subí mi vista admirando en el transcurso cada detalle; la pulcra y blanca camisa que se acomodaba a ese torso bien definido, el cuello de la misma desabrochado en los dos primeros botones dejando relucir su perfecta piel, la atractiva barbilla terminada en punta y, por último, esos dos pozos negros que emanaban frialdad e indiferencia a todo aquel que se atreviera verlos, a todos menos a mí, conmigo estando en su foco de atención esas pupilas parecen brillar por si mismas.

Sentí mi corazón encogerse ante esa mirada, tan cargada de ¿afecto? ¿cariño?, no puedo pensar correctamente con él tan cerca de mí. Lo observo fijamente, uno, dos, tres minutos en que no hay sonido alguno, donde el silencio reina entre nosotros dos. Sin quererlo levanto mi mano hasta su pecho y la apoyo cerca de su corazón, la tibieza de su piel tras la ropa pasa a la mía rápidamente y entonces retengo la respiración, asombrada por toda la gama de sentimientos y sensaciones que él me provoca.

No hay palabras, pero nuestro lenguaje corporal lo dice todo, el aura que nos rodea, estoy segura, es de pura confidencialidad y secretismo. Allí, en medio de la entrada de la escuela, —vacía y desolada pues todos ya se habían marchado— nos gritamos una y otra vez en nuestras mentes lo mucho que necesitamos el uno del otro, lo que el deseo nos hace en las noches; soñándonos, queriéndonos de forma casi desenfrenada.

—Sakura…

Mis ojos jade se dirigen directamente a sus labios después de que me nombra, ansiándolos en demasía. _Por dios, ¿qué me has hecho? Contigo me convierto en una chica tan voluble…_

—Sasuke-kun—Susurro solo para que él me oiga, queriendo transmitirle que es el único para mí, que no hay nadie más, que entre todos los chicos del mundo solo su presencia roba mi entera atención.

Se acerca más a mí y me apega a su cuerpo, inmediatamente suelto un jadeo por el sorpresivo contacto, una mano suya se apoya en la pared de mi lado, no puedo evitar seguirla con mi mirada admirando inconscientemente incluso la perfección de sus dedos. Desde que lo vi me pareció de ensueño, el chico perfecto, el hombre que quería para estar conmigo todos los días de mi vida. ¿Parece muy exagerado? Ni yo misma reconozco tales sentimientos de mi parte. Pero son reales, tan reales como su respiración que choca contra mis labios ahora, algo agitada pero sumamente sensual.

—Elígeme—Dice en tono bajo y a pesar de que ahora mismo yo estoy completamente perdida me tomo el tiempo necesario para repetir y analizar sus palabras en mi mente.

 _Elígeme._

Normalizo mi respiración, en ese momento me llega el recuerdo de mi amigo de la infancia, sus ojos azul cielo pasan como un flash, cegándome, así como esa sonrisa que siempre porta y las veces que exclama a los cuatro vientos cuánto le gusto. Aprieto los labios tratando de alejar eso de mi mente, ahora con emociones revueltas en mi interior, como si todas las mariposas que sentía antes en el estomago se atacaran a si mismas.

Oh, amor no correspondido. Me duele tanto no poder querer a Naruto de la misma forma que él me quiere a mi… nunca quise entregar mi corazón por completo a otro que no fuera ese rubio, durante tanto tiempo consideré la idea de decirle que sí. Y heme aquí ahora, totalmente extasiada con el cuerpo de Sasuke apretándose contra el mío, con sus labios tan peligrosamente cerca y sus ojos enigmáticos devorándome completa. Caí, caigo, seguiré cayendo en ese abismo oscuro que es él, porque a pesar de que quise amar a Naruto no pude, porque a pesar de que reprimí mis sentimientos me fue imposible seguir ignorándolos día y noche.

—Ni siquiera tienes que pedírmelo—Enredé mis dos manos entre los mechones de su cabello azabache, una sonrisa llena de emoción se adueñó de mis labios al instante—Porque yo siempre te elegiré.

Lo siguiente que oigo es un gruñido de satisfacción proveniente de él para luego mirarme con profundidad, su mano libre acaricia las hebras rosas de mi melena formando círculos pequeños—Me gustas, Sakura, me gustas mucho—Cierro los ojos, todo mi cuerpo quiere temblar de emoción, sin embargo, me reprimo, no deseo desmayarme igual que mi amiga Hinata. —Y no pienso entregarte al _dobe_ , sobre mi cadáver.

Suelto una leve risa por la declaración—Te quiero, Sasuke.

Nuestros labios se unen, se conocen, se acarician suavemente. El silencio del lugar solo hace que nuestros corazones bombeen cada más rápido, cada vez más frenéticos. Sus manos viajan hasta mi espalda y yo me entrego completa a cualquier acción de su parte, la temperatura de mi cuerpo asciende estratosféricamente con el solo hecho de saberme entre sus brazos como suya. Mi primer beso con él… y es tan maravilloso como lo imaginé.

— **O—**

—¡Quiero el divorcio!

—¡No más que yo, Mebuki, estoy harto de tus constantes reclamos sin sentido!

—Ah, ahora resulta ser yo la que está mal.

—Tus ridículos celos han rebasado el límite de mi paciencia, no puedo ir a trabajar cada día sin pensar que estas vigilándome constantemente.

—Si tu no miraras con tanto descaro a las demás mujeres, si no te les echaras encima…

—¿Crees que te soy infiel? tú… ¡Olvídalo! Me voy de aquí.

—Eso es vete, déjanos a Sakura y a mi solas, como siempre.

Apreté fuertemente mis labios para que dejaran de temblar por las inmensas ganas que tenía de llorar, plantada frente a la puerta cerrada de aquel cuarto. Quería entrar al dormitorio de mis padres y gritarles, reclamarles lo mal que me hacían sentir con cada discusión que tenían, pero no podía, mis piernas se sentían demasiado débiles como para plantarme frente a ellos y mirarlos a la cara. Sentía terror, terror de que el divorcio que tanto anhelaba mi madre se hiciera realidad. Dejé escapar un gemido bajo producto de la rabia y tristeza que sentía al saber que el matrimonio de mis progenitores poco a poco se iba desmoronando.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar por Sakura?

—Soy su madre, Kizashi, se lo que ella siente.

 _Nunca lo has sabido._

Empuñé mi mano derecha tratando de calmarme. ¿Cómo habían llegado a tal situación? ¿Desde cuándo el amor se había convertido en odio? ¿Acaso alguna vez se habían amado realmente? ¿Mi destino sería igual?

Los segundos pasaban y el silencio reinaba en todo su esplendor, supuse que ambos no tenían nada más que decirse. Con lentitud me gire para ir a mi habitación, empezando a pensar en alguna forma de olvidar todo el dolor que sentía en mi corazón, actuar como la chica fuerte y decidida que todos los demás creían que era. Mas cuando estuve a punto de alejarme completamente la voz de mi padre resonó más fuerte de lo habitual, dejando entrever una frustración inmensa:

—Tienes razón, la he descuidado, Sakura se merece un mejor padre que yo… uno que pueda costearle la universidad que desea.

—… ¿Qué quieres decir?

—He perdido gran parte de nuestros ahorros… trataba de aumentar nuestro dinero y…

—¡Lo apostaste! ¡Apostaste el futuro de nuestra hija!

—No lo digas de esa forma…

—No puedo creerlo… ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? ¿qué he hecho?

Suficiente.

—Suficiente.

Sin medir las consecuencias de mi impulsividad di media vuelta y me dirigí al cuarto de mis padres, si pudiera imaginarme el gesto que estaba estampado en mi cara en ese momento quizá diría que era de enojo y dolor puro, de resentimiento y desilusión. Paso a paso sentía mi cuerpo más pesado y mi vista se tornaba un tanto borrosa, cuando estuve frente a la puerta de nuevo, con la respiración agitada y con las lágrimas saladas surcando todo mi rostro cualquier pensamiento racional se alejó de mí, giré el picaporte y, con gran valentía, me adentré al dormitorio. Lo único que observé en ese mismo instante fueron los rostros sorpresivos y preocupados de mis progenitores.

—Dejen de pelear—Hubiese querido que mi voz hubiera sonado más fuerte e impetuosa pero no fue así, al contrario, se oyó lastimera y aguda—Estoy harta de ustedes, de sus riñas, de sus amenazas.

—Sakura…—Murmuró mi madre tratando de acercarse a mí, pero se lo impedí dirigiéndole una mirada que ni yo misma pude definir de qué estaba cargada.

—¿No les es suficiente con arruinarse la vida entre ustedes que también me la tienen que arruinar a mí?—Tragué saliva duramente intentando deshacer el nudo en mi garganta—Les dije que mi sueño era estudiar medicina en la Universidad de Konoha, les dije que si no podían con los gastos yo trabajaría para poder ayudarlos, que un trabajo a medio tiempo era algo con lo que podía lidiar mientras estaba en el instituto, pero me lo impidieron, y ahora… —Ahogué un sollozo—ahora escucho que el dinero que estaba destinado para pagar mis estudios esta… esta…

—Hija, no podías ni puedes trabajar ahora, tan solo eres una niña.

—¡Pronto cumpliré diecisiete años, papá! No solo eso… en un mes me graduaré del instituto y tendré que aplicar para ir a una universidad…—Lo observé con enojo—yo si tengo más sentido común que tú, al menos yo no apostaría los ahorros de alguien importante. ¡Al menos yo tendría en cuenta las consecuencias de mis acciones!

Contraje mis manos lentamente hasta hacerlas puños y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Otro inminente silencio reinó en la pieza, solo podía escuchar el leve cantar de algunas aves en el jardín de nuestra casa; alegría, esperanza, esas palabras estaban tan lejos de mi ahora… podía ver como todas mis metas y sueños se derrumbaban tan rápido como aparecieron. Entonces temblé, en un lugar recóndito de mi mente se abrió una puerta, oscura y demacrada, símbolo de lo que sería mi futuro, mi camino hacia la nada misma, hacia un vacío existencial donde lo único palpable sería el dolor de saber que no importa cuánto lo intente, el éxito no estaba destinado en mi vida…

Sorbí mi nariz. No, debía haber una salida, algo que no acabara con los planes perfectos que había trazado para mí misma, algo que no implicara retrasar mis estudios. Pasaron los minutos mientras yo me seguía debatiendo una y otra vez en una forma de conseguir bastante dinero de forma rápida, pero las ideas iban y venían de mi cabeza tan fugaz e intermitentemente que ninguna solución se me ocurría, como si todo estuviese siendo bloqueado por mi profunda desesperación. ¿Y si no había salida alguna? ¿Y si estaba destinada al fracaso? Quise llorar con más fuerza.

—Aún tienes a Naruto.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe mirando a mi madre con confusión.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto en esto?

—Mebuki.

Mi progenitor le dirigió un gesto que denotaba advertencia, gesto al que ella no hizo ningún caso, cruzándose de brazos y observándome con frialdad siguió hablando:

—Ese chico está enamorado de ti, lo sé porque siempre se encuentra alrededor tuyo, mirándote con anhelo. Y su abuelo es un importante escritor de fama mundial, posee dinero, el suficiente como para costearle a su nieto cualquier universidad que desee.

—No comprendo a qué quieres llegar—Bajé la mirada—Además estoy segura que Naruto no querrá aceptar el dinero de su abuelo, él realmente quiere valerse por sí mismo.

—Sakura, hija mía, piénsalo un poco—Los ojos azul claro de mi madre me miraron con compasión—Convertirte en novia de Naruto te puede asegurar, de alguna u otra forma, una vida decente, y estoy segura que si Jiraiya ve que su nieto es feliz estando contigo querrá que su relación perduré, incluso si le pides prestado algo de dinero…

—¡No! —Mi grito resonó por todas las paredes, totalmente horrorizada negué repetidamente con la cabeza—Eso es bajo, no quiero hacerle algo así, no quiero utilizarlo, además yo… yo y Sasuke-kun…

—Sasuke, Sasuke—La vi suspirar pesadamente—Deberías saber que él y tú no tienen futuro juntos, ¿acaso crees que los Uchiha te aceptaran en su familia? ¿crees que ese chico se opondrá a todos solo por ti? La respuesta es más que obvia. En cambio, con Naruto…

—¡Basta! ¡Escúchate, mujer! ¿Cómo eres capaz de decirle algo así a nuestra propia hija? Hemos sido amigos de los padres de Naruto desde jóvenes, ellos nos ayudaron mucho cuando estábamos en problemas; los vimos casarse, formar una familia. Respeta sus memorias.

—¡Cállate! ¡No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada! No me vengas a hablar de respeto cuando tu no respetas ni a tu propia esposa.

 _No. Nunca, nunca le haría algo así a Naruto._

Tensé mi mandíbula tanto como pude mientras volvía a oír las exclamaciones y reproches de mi madre y mi padre, ahora tan lejanas que apenas podía entenderlas.

 _Nunca lo traicionaría de esa forma…_

— **O—**

Aquellas dos hermosas joyas color ónix me miraron escépticas, dudosas ante la oración que había terminado de pronunciar, sepultando con ello todos los sentimientos de amor y deseo que se habían gestado entre nosotros durante meses.

—Creo que no te oí bien, Sakura, ¿puedes repetirlo?

Relamí mis labios con lentitud mientras desviaba la mirada lejos de él, la calle en la que nos encontrábamos estaba vacía y el ambiente era tremendamente frío, agradecí que fuera de noche pues de día estaba segura que mis gestos denotarían todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Me aclaré la garganta empezando a hablar suavemente:

—Quiero a Naruto.

—Repítelo de nuevo.

—Quiero a Naruto.

—Otra vez.

—Quiero a…

—¡Joder, Sakura! ¡No se supone que debas repetirlo así nada más! —Retuve la respiración con las lágrimas a punto de hacer presencia en las cuencas de mis ojos. Sasuke, _mi_ Sasuke me observaba ahora con enojo acumulado y otro sentimiento que no pude distinguir—Te estoy dando tiempo.

—¿Tiempo para qué?

—Para que te retractes de la reverenda estupidez que acabas de decir—Pasó una mano por sus negros cabellos, despeinándolos en el proceso—Porque ambos sabemos que no quieres a Naruto, ambos sabemos que me quieres a mi… y yo a ti.

Mi corazón latió apresurado ante la confesión, un sinfín de mariposas revolotearon en mi interior producto de la felicidad que aquella declaración me daba. Sin embargo, así de rápido como aparecieron se desvanecieron, una visión de mi futuro me hizo comprender que, independientemente de este intenso amor que sentía, nada era comparable a alcanzar mis metas y sueños. Y lo había decidido, con gran pesar le di la razón a mi madre, con Sasuke todo sería difícil, él y yo no teníamos futuro, al menos no por ahora. Cumpliría mis objetivos, entraría a la universidad que quería, a la carrera que quería, primero sería alguien en la vida, _alguien que no tenga que sufrir más por la escasez de dinero._

—No tenemos futuro juntos.

Una risa irónica se escuchó de fondo, _su_ risa irónica—No, dime que no piensas igual que todos los demás.

—Lamento decepcionarte.

Lo siguiente que oí fueron una sería de maldiciones y gruñidos provenientes de su boca, empuñe mis manos disimuladamente. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, por mi bien, por el bien de ambos.

 _Egoísta._

Apreté mis parpados, siendo consciente de la inmensa decepción que tenía conmigo misma y de la que seguramente Sasuke también sentía, sabía que él era de pocas palabras, pensé que terminar _lo que sea_ que tuviéramos no sería difícil, después de todo ese chico que amaba se caracterizaba por mantenerse serio e indiferente ante cualquier tipo de situación.

No me armaría una escena.

No rogaría.

No lloraría.

—No me importa, ¿quieres estar con Naruto? Adelante, ¿quieres aparentar? Hazlo—Se acercó a mí y me tomo de los hombros suavemente—Puedo lidiar con todo eso, pero no te alejes de mi lado. No me dejes, Sakura.

—¿Qué…? —Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, pude ver como Sasuke inclinaba su frente para chocarla contra la mía, nuestras miradas se encontraron; verde y negro entremezclándose entre la oscuridad.

—Mira lo que me estás haciendo hacer. ¿En qué me has convertido? Me estas volviendo loco…

—No, yo… a-aléjate.

—No quieres eso, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Dime, ¿tus padres pelearon otra vez y por eso estas actuando de esta forma? Te dije que podías apoyarte en mí.

Sentí su cálida respiración chocar contra mi nariz mientras se acercaba poco a poco hacia a mis labios, mi mente no daba crédito a nada, no podía comprender como es que Uchiha Sasuke literalmente se estaba lanzando en paracaídas… por mí, por una chica egoísta, demandante, de carácter fuerte y gritona. Una ligera lágrima se deslizó por una de mis mejillas perdiéndose por mi cuello. Casi podía sentir el roce de aquella suave piel contra la mía, diciéndome sin palabras lo mucho que me anhelaba, lo necesitado que estaba por besarme, fundirse conmigo en un baile donde solo nosotros dos sabíamos el ritmo de la melodía.

Mi pechó se oprimió con fuerza. Solté un quejido, cerré los ojos y posicioné las palmas de mis manos en su torso. Con toda la fuerza que tenía lo empujé lejos de mí, percibiendo como aquella simple acción había roto nuestros corazones en mil pedazos. Porque yo también lo ansiaba, lo amaba, _pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para afrontar la intensidad de mis sentimientos_. Él me miró con la sorpresa reflejándose en su rostro.

—Sakura.

—¡Déjame, Sasuke-kun, ya he tomado mi decisión!

Y sin poder soportarlo más me di media vuelta y empecé a correr lejos de él, lejos del amor de mi vida, con la voz de mi consciencia gritándome, exclamándome que no me fuera, que regresara, que revirtiera lo que podría ser el mayor error de mi vida —¿O era la quebrada voz de Sasuke la que me decía todo eso mientras me llamaba una y otra vez, en medio de su desesperación, tratando de alcanzarme y tomarme entre sus brazos? — Mas no escuché, no escuché nada salvo mi respiración agitada, mi corazón retumbando en mis oídos y mis pulsaciones frenéticas.

Las ganas de llorar ascendieron, los ojos me picaban y ardían, mis manos temblaban, así como todo mi cuerpo, mi cabeza era un caos. Necesitaba calma, necesitaba saber que había algo seguro a lo que aferrarme que no fuera Sasuke, no quería estar sola, no cuando todo mi ser me empezaba a culpar de mis acciones.

—Naruto…

— **O—**

 **Actualidad.**

 **17 de marzo, 12:05 P.M.**

Bajó las relucientes escaleras de aquella enorme mansión a paso calmado, aspirando el aire cargado de perfume junto a un ligero olor a desinfectante, hizo una mueca de desagrado, aquella combinación le resultaba chocante, desde pequeño nunca se había acostumbrado al aroma que desprendían los productos de limpieza. Aguantando un poco la respiración apresuró el paso con la intención de salir de esa casa lo más antes posible y no volver en muchas horas —al menos no hasta que ese horrible hedor se haya disipado por completo—. Cuando su mano estuvo a punto de girar la perilla de la gran puerta exterior, decorada con trazos en espiral, pudo escuchar el carraspeo de alguien detrás suyo, volteando la cabeza casi mecánicamente pudo observar la imponente figura de su progenitor, sentado en el sillón de la sala teniendo entre sus manos un libro del que no pudo alcanzar a leer el título.

Maldijo para sus adentros, tan familiarizado estaba a estar solo en ese lugar que no recordaba que sus padres también vivían allí. La soledad que se respiraba era tan palpable que llegaba a doler algunas veces, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, se dijo, estaba acostumbrado a que las personas importantes en su vida lo decepcionaran de alguna u otra forma.

—¿A dónde vas, Sasuke? —La entonación que utilizó Uchiha Fugaku hizo que la frase sonara más a una orden que a una pregunta, sus ojos negros se fijaron en su hijo con aparente dureza—¿No te quedaras a almorzar? Tu madre y yo planeábamos pasar algo de tiempo en familia.

—Me temo que tengo otros compromisos, será en otra ocasión—Respondió escuetamente Sasuke para luego girar la perilla por completo y abrir la totalidad de la puerta.

—Aún no me has dicho a dónde vas.

—Por ahí.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que diría la gente si ve a un Uchiha pasear _por ahí_ , como una persona corriente? —Elevó la voz el hombre ahora dejando el libro que sostenía a un lado.

Sasuke solo sonrió de medio lado—Puedo lidiar con eso.

—Aún tienes mucho que aprender…

El chico de ojos ónix y cabello del mismo color solo apretó los dientes ante la declaración, procurando aparentar que poco o nada le importaba lo que su padre le decía —lo cual era mentira, de alguna forma ansiaba que Fugaku le mirara con aprobación y le dijera que estaba orgulloso de él—. Contó hasta diez, serenándose poco a poco, adoptando un semblante frio e indiferente ante la situación.

—¿De casualidad vas a ver al traidor de tu hermano?

Sasuke tuvo que volver a contar hasta diez, harto ya de las punzantes palabras de su padre.

—¿Y qué si es así? No es algo que interfiera con los asuntos de la familia, mucho menos de la empresa, después de todo mi hermano…—Calló un momento—Itachi, prácticamente ya no es un Uchiha.

—Tú lo has dicho, él ya no pertenece a nuestra familia, por eso deberías cortar todo contacto con él—Sentenció Fugaku levantándose del sillón y paseando por la sala con gran elegancia, el impecable traje de negocios que llevaba parecía brillar y reflejar los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la pieza—De una vez por todas.

—Creo que soy lo suficientemente mayor como para saber con quién me junto o no.

—No me malinterpretes, hijo, no te privo de tu libertad, simplemente te aconsejo que dejes las malas compañías, cuando estés al mando de empresas Uchiha tendrás que mantener una reputación e imagen intachable. Deje que estudiaras Derecho con esa condición.

Sasuke quiso reír con fuerza, ¿imagen intachable? Su padre era el que menos debía hablarle sobre eso, no cuando todo el mundo sabía que había hecho varios actos corruptos en contra de los Hyuga, aquella familia que era la principal enemiga de la suya. Hiashi y Fugaku habían librado una guerra de intereses desde el mismo momento en que ambos estuvieron a cargo de liderar a sus respectivas familias.

Todo se resumía en comer o ser comido en ese mundo, y estaba seguro que tanto él como Hinata lo sabían, aunque ella siempre había mantenido un carácter afable y dócil en el colegio intuía, muy en el fondo, que esa chica podía llegar a tener una personalidad fuerte. Ahora, tres años después, el tiempo le daba la razón, se había enterado por su propio padre lo que su amiga de antaño había hecho en las sucursales de Hyuga Stores en Konoha, enfrentándose con decisión a los antiguos altos mandos e implementando un nuevo plan de ventas que llevarían a la sucursal de nuevo al éxito. Por supuesto a su familia no le agradó eso —pues gran parte de sus ganancias en Konoha se debían al decaimiento de la empresa de Hiashi en el lugar— por lo que pronto su progenitor había tomado cartas en el asunto.

A él poco o nada le importaba lo que Hinata hiciera en realidad, cada quien lideraba de una forma, y tenía sus propios métodos para posicionarse encima de las victorias de sus oponentes. Una lucha de igual a igual era lo que quería por lo que tenía toda la intención de dejar que Hinata siguiera ascendiendo —Intención de la que su padre no sabía pues de lo contrario tendría que enfrentarse a un inminente sermón sobre lo que se esperaba de él como el único heredero de la familia—.

 _Maldito Itachi, por tus irresponsables acciones debo soportar toda esta mierda._

—Y ese otro amigo tuyo, Naruto, tampoco me agrada—Prosiguió Fugaku al ver que su hijo no decía palabra alguna—Un muerto de hambre sin talento alguno.

—Eso no te lo niego—Dijo Sasuke sonriendo con burla—Pero te vuelvo a repetir: _yo sabré con quien ando._ —Dio un paso fuera dando a entender que ya no quería escuchar más—Te dije que asumiría el cargo de heredero de la familia, yo soy fiel a lo que digo, el valor de las palabras y las promesas me las enseño Naruto, no tú, irónico, ¿no crees? —Guardó las dos manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón—Vuelvo en unas horas.

— **O—**

 **12:30 P.M.**

—¿Y cómo te fue con Sasuke?

Sakura por poco y se atraganta con la comida que tenía en la boca. La hamburguesa con extra tocino y queso que se había pedido en aquel restaurante de comida rápida empezó a parecerle extrañamente insípida. Después de un minuto de masticar adecuadamente y tragar el bocado se limpió los labios con una servilleta y miró a su acompañante, una rubia de ojos violetas que desprendía un aire de prepotencia total, mirándola con burla al ver como por poco y escupe todo cuando le nombró a _ese_ hombre.

—Mal, como era obvio—Articuló la ojijade con un atisbo de tristeza—Nunca debí haber aceptado que me dijeras donde vive.

—Al parecer sigues cometiendo errores, primita—Sakura la miró con algo de enojo al captar el doble sentido de la oración.

—Shion, por favor…

—Entiendo, entiendo. Lamento lo que dije, ¿está bien? Sabes que puedo llegar a ser muy directa—Respondió la rubia con fastidio—Últimamente me estoy relacionando tanto con las chicas que empiezo a comprender porque los hombres nos tildan de locas intensas y sensibles.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _últimamente_? —La pelirosa tomó el vaso con refresco que tenía a un lado y sorbió de la pajilla con lentitud.

Shion le dirigió una mirada llena de diversión—Me he convertido en amiga de Hinata.

La pelirosa se volvió a atragantar ahora con el líquido lleno de gas, tosió fuertemente, llamando la atención de los demás clientes.

—Debo decir que me estoy divirtiendo mucho con tus reacciones, pero, querida, todo el mundo nos está viendo como bichos raros.

—¿En verdad te convertirte en su amiga? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Có-Cómo…? —Sakura se llevó una mano a su garganta masajeándola un poco, graduando la voz para que esta no sonara tan aguda.

—Sí. Hace siete días. Simplemente me le acerqué y le hablé—Contestó Shion respondiendo a cada pregunta que le había hecho su prima. Con extrema delicadeza tomó un tenedor y lo llevo hasta la ensalada que había ordenado para comer, siendo consciente de la abismal diferencia que había entre su propia comida y la de Sakura, mas no le importó, ella tenía su propio régimen alimenticio, compuesto en su mayor parte por vegetales y licuados. —Me agradó.

La ojijade arqueó una de sus cejas al instante, no creyéndose tal cosa—¿Qué pretendes?

—Empiezas a conocerme demasiado bien—Se carcajeó Shion para luego comer otro tanto de su ensalada—Solo quiero saber que pasa exactamente con Naruto, y si Hinata tiene la respuesta es obvio que estaré detrás de ella.

—Hablas como si fuera un tipo de acertijo… o adivinanza—La pelirosa suspiró—No deberías meterte tanto en la vida de…

—Es mi amigo—Cortó Shion sonando áspera de repente—Naruto es _mi_ amigo.

Sakura tembló ligeramente, algo en su pecho dolió con gran intensidad, pero trato de no prestarle atención, ya se había lamentado lo suficiente, tres años ni más ni menos—Aun así, existen límites.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿no te causa curiosidad saber qué descubrí?

De pronto la atmósfera entre la dos se puso más tensa. Sakura intuyó que, de alguna forma, Shion sabía más de la cuenta. Esa chica era muy intuitiva y acertada cuando se lo proponía. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos da la charla con Ino y Kiba en su casa; las conjeturas que habían hecho de Naruto y Hinata y, sobre todo, el enorme miedo que sentía al pensar que, si todo eso era verdad, el daño que ella misma había causado en el pasado siguiera latente en el presente. Como los estragos de un terremoto que nunca desaparecen, quedándose archivados en la memoria.

—Shion…

—Te lo diré: —La chica de ojos amoratados se inclinó hacia adelante y susurró en modo totalmente confidencial, captando por completo la atención de Sakura—Naruto esta enamoradísimo de Hinata. Que va, no solo eso. Investigué un poco acerca de su extraño comportamiento—Sonrió como una niña pequeña orgullosa de su travesura—Naruto parece estar… como decirlo… _obsesionado con ella._

—Naruto… ¿obsesionado? —Repitió la pelirosa usando el mismo tono de voz que su acompañante—Creo que estás equivocada, es decir, él _puede_ estar enamorado de Hinata, pero…

—¿Así que ya sabes que él está enamorado de ella? —Shion soltó una risilla cantarina—Me pregunto cómo llegaste también a esa conclusión—Sakura desvió la mirada, nerviosa—No importa… por ahora. De cualquier manera, no creo estar errada en mis suposiciones, mi intuición me dice que hay algo más detrás de todo esto.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que está obsesionado? ¿Sabes lo que significa esa palabra? —La ojijade resopló cruzando los dos brazos—Podría imaginar a Naruto de cualquier forma menos como ese tipo de chico.

—Pasaron años, Sakura, quizá cambió y ahora no lo podrías ni reconocer—Shion rodó los ojos—Mira, la vez que me hice amiga de Hinata él apareció de la nada, y apenas pudo despegarse de ella, ¿comprendes? Como si marcara territorio y además dijo una frase, seguro que piensa que no lo capté, pero, por favor—Sonrió ladina—Naruto dijo: _''Solamente cuido lo que es mío''_ ¿De cuándo acá Hinata es de su propiedad? ¿Se volvieron novios así nada más después de lo que pasó entre ellos? Hay algo, Sakura, y créeme que no es simple enamoramiento.

La chica de melena rosada se quedó callada mientras veía que su prima volvía a su posición anterior y empezaba a comer de su plato. El silenció se instauró entre las dos y la mente de Sakura lo único que hacía era analizar las palabras de la rubia una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar una mentira, algo que le dijera que nunca había visto a Naruto y Hinata juntos. Pero cada pensamiento le decía lo contrario. ¿Sería posible que en verdad Naruto haya cambiado tanto? ¿Sería posible qué esté obsesionado?

¿Por qué le importaba?

 _Porque es tu culpa._

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró la hamburguesa a medio comer que tenía frente a ella. Una gran ira consigo misma invadió la totalidad de su ser, achicó los ojos para retener el picor que empezaba a hacer presencia en sus globos oculares. No volvería a cometer los mismos errores, Hinata se merecía ser feliz, Naruto se merecía ser feliz, era hora de actuar como debió actuar desde un principio: como la Sakura decidida, amable y fuerte que era y que desapareció por culpa de sus egoístas sentimientos.

—Shion, si realmente piensas que algo más está pasando con Naruto… necesito pedirte un favor.

— **O—**

 **12:45 P.M**

—No está.

—¿Estás completamente seguro?

—Lo estoy.

—Bien, ¿tienes la llave?

—Me ofendes, Kiba, ¿por quién me tomas? No olvidaría algo tan importante.

—¡Ja! Claro, claro, es que eres el " _gran e inigualable"_ Sasuke Uchiha.

—Hmp.

Ambos se posicionaron frente a la puerta hecha de madera de aquel departamento ubicado en el último piso del edificio. El castaño con una expresión de absoluto nerviosismo y su compañero, al lado de él, denotando un envidiable temple. Mirando a todos lados el Inuzuka tragó saliva, rogando a los dioses que ningún vecino entrometido salga y los pille con las manos en la masa, porque lo que estaban a punto de hacer podría considerarse un delito, y ni que decir de lo que su madre le haría cuando se enterara del tremendo embrollo en el que estaba a punto de meterse —si era descubierto, claro está—.

—¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo? —Sasuke lo miró por el rabillo del ojo con un tono de voz claramente jocoso.

—Ya quisieras—Rebatió Kiba—Por otro lado, a ti no te veo preocupado por estar a punto de violar la intimidad de tu mejor amigo.

—Naruto lo entenderá.

—Bastardo.

—Miedica.

En menos de un minuto Sasuke puso la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, el paisaje que les dio de sopetón fue uno totalmente demacrado y desastroso; ropa tirada por doquier, bolsas de ramen instantáneo esparcidas en el suelo, algunas latas de cerveza y otras bebidas alcohólicas. El pelinegro tuvo que taparse un poco la nariz por el olor que se había formado en el lugar, el mismo que invadía el cuarto de alguien cuando se despertaba a la mañana siguiente con una horrible resaca.

—¿Por qué todo está tan…? —Balbuceó Kiba totalmente impactado.

 _Joder, dobe, ¿qué mierda te está pasando?_

Sasuke terminó de cerrar la puerta del apartamento y se adentró hasta la sala, lo primero que observó fue el sillón rojo, manchado de cerveza y otra sustancia que no supo definir, en un lado llevaba una cabecera y se encontraba algo hundido por el peso. Supuso que Naruto había dormido allí, la pregunta era: ¿por qué?

—Sasuke…—El aludido se dio media vuelta ante el llamado. Kiba lo miraba con extrañeza mientras le mostraba entre sus manos la foto enmarcada de una Hinata de diecisiete años, sonriendo tímida a la cámara. —Parece que nuestras suposiciones eran ciertas

El pelinegro vio como las manos del Inuzuka se tensaban alrededor del objeto, ejerciendo tanta fuerza que la punta de sus dedos empezaban a blanquearse por la presión ejercida. La simple idea era chocante incluso para él, ¿en qué mundo Naruto resultaba enamorado de Hinata? Ni siquiera la conocía lo suficiente, ambos no se habían contactado en esos tres años y lo que pasó en el instituto —según palabras textuales de su amigo— fue un error que cometió, se aprovechó de la azabache por su mero capricho y en afán de tratar de superar los sentimientos que tenía por Sakura desató todos sus deseos egoístas en el cuerpo de la joven. Eso no era amor, ni por asomo, aunque el rubio se arrepintiera de todo el daño que causó de ahí a, de pronto, caer perdidamente enamorado era un paso demasiado grande.

—Vámonos.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke arqueó una de sus cejas, extrañado—Aún no hemos visto todo.

—Con lo que he visto tengo suficiente, esta foto es la prueba de… de… —Kiba soltó un gruñido ronco—Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo a fondo. Hasta me estoy imaginando lo que Naruto hizo con esta foto…

El pelinegro hizo una mueca de asco—Guárdate tus pensamientos, no quiero imaginarlo yo también.

—Entonces larguémonos.

—Puedes irte tú, yo me quedaré.

—Si Naruto entra de pronto…

La mente de Sasuke no atendió a lo que el castaño decía, de alguna forma su vista se redireccionó a la puerta al lado de él, mientras los labios de Kiba se movían ininterrumpidamente divagó para si mismo si era buena idea husmear también en aquel cuarto, el cuarto donde Naruto dormía… el cuarto que estaba cerrado con seguro la última vez que vino.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Sasuke? —Casi gritó el Inuzuka algo molesto por ser totalmente ignorado por el pelinegro.

—Bien, te propongo algo: —Medio sonrió el susodicho—Si ese cuarto que tienes al lado se puede abrir entramos y lo revisamos, si, por el contrario, está cerrado nos vamos inmediatamente.

—¿Eh? —Kiba ladeó la cabeza para ver la puerta que Sasuke había señalado—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene este cuarto?

—¿Aceptas o no?

El castaño siseó entre dientes—Bien, acepto.

Kiba observó como Sasuke se acercó hasta estar junto a él, sus orbes negros inspeccionaron de arriba abajo la puerta y en un rápido ademán tomó el picaporte, esperando varios segundos, dejando que la tensión y la ansiedad dominaran el ambiente. El pelinegro, muy en el fondo, rogaba por que aquella dichosa puerta estuviera sin seguro, mas que curiosidad había un enorme deseo dentro de él de saber que, a pesar de todo lo que Ino y Kiba dijeran de su amigo, nada fuera _tan_ cierto. Que lo que sea que tuviera Naruto no fuera algo que arruinara por completo su vida ni su imagen, quería creer que el pasado que ambos dejaron atrás no había vuelto con mayor fuerza, necesitaba saber que su amigo, su mejor amigo, no era el monstruo que ellos decían que era, demostrarles que estaban equivocados.

Lo conocía, Uzumaki Naruto era un chico que brillaba por si solo, con su fuerza de voluntad podía lograr que hasta el alma más hundida en el abismo pudiera emerger con gran valentía. La sonrisa que dedicaba era honesta y sin ningún tipo de prejuicio, él fue la primera y única persona que lo aceptó a pesar de lo que era su familia, lo escuchó en esos largos tres años cuando, abatido, lo llamaba para decirle que estaba harto de su vida. El rubio, con esa voz cargada de ánimo, como siempre, lo sacaba de su pequeña depresión gritándole que no fuera un debilucho, que se comporte como su digno rival: " _Un día me convertiré en un gran empresario y odiaría no tener competencia, teme, ¡de veras!''._

Chasqueó la lengua ante los recuerdos que vinieron a su mente, a pesar de que él mismo quería aparentar calma en esa situación estar en el departamento de su amigo le resultaba incómodo, sin embargo, quería comprobar por su cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo. No quiso alargar más la espera, _lo que sea_ que hubiese tras ese cuarto era hora de descubrirlo —aunque quería, realmente quería que no hubiera nada más que lo normal—. Giró la perilla lentamente y, cuando llego al límite empujó la puerta hacia adentro, a su lado escuchó como Kiba balbuceaba algo inentendible.

 _No tiene seguro…_

Pensó para sí mismo. Toda la sangre en su cuerpo se enfrió de repente, el sudor frio recorrió las palmas de sus manos, con más rapidez de la usual terminó de abrir la puerta de golpe y levantó la mirada.

Entonces se paralizó por completo…

Su mirada se perdió entre las paredes repletas de fotos, montones de fotos; pequeñas y grandes. Pelo negro con destellos azulados, mirada aperlada, mejillas sonrojadas, tez pálida: **Hinata.**

Hinata en todos lados, Hinata entre las sábanas de la cama, Hinata en el escritorio y en la mesita de noche, Hinata en suelo, Hinata en las ventanas. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata.

—Oh, dios… —La boca de Kiba estaba abierta de la impresión, sus pupilas se habían dilatado, llenas de impacto—¿Qué es esto? —Se revolvió los cabellos—¿Qué mierda es esto, Sasuke?

—Yo… no lo sé—Balbuceó el pelinegro en el mismo estado que su acompañante, no creyendo lo que veía, entrando en un estado de estupefacción total. Todos los pensamientos que tuvo antes de abrir la puerta se terminaron esfumando, igual que sus esperanzas para intentar demostrar la inocencia de su amigo.

—¡Está loco, Naruto se volvió loco! —El castaño calló un momento para luego abrir los ojos desmesuradamente—Hinata… Hinata está en peligro. ¡Joder! Y yo aquí, sin ella… ¡Yo aquí, sin protegerla! Ese sueño, ese maldito sueño, algo me decía que… —Gimió—Debo irme, debo ir a verla.

Pero cuando Kiba se encaminó hacia la salida la mano de Sasuke sobre su hombro lo retuvo, enojado se zafó de su agarré y lo encaró, con la ira carcomiéndole por dentro—Déjame…

—Espera. Naruto… él tuvo que tener una razón para esto…—Susurró el pelinegro tratando de hallar alguna explicación a todo el asunto.

—¿Razón? Vamos, eres un hombre lógico, no me vengas con estúpida psicología barata—Señaló el castaño—No me vengas con esas mierdas porque te lo voy a decir aquí y ahora, no me importa que tan mal esté Naruto, no me importa lo que le haya pasado, si él le ha hecho daño a Hinata en estos días en que no he estado con ella lo mataré, lo moleré a golpes y nadie me va a detener.

—No lo harás—Sasuke se recompuso inmediatamente y le dirigió una mirada dura—Ambos sabemos que Naruto no es así.

Kiba rio con desgano—¿Piensas defenderlo? ¿Por qué? Tú mismo disté la idea de entrar a este departamento, tú mismo quisiste ver este cuarto—Invadido por la cólera tomó al pelinegro de los hombros y lo zarandeó—Hinata es la que está en peligro, no él, ¡él es el malo aquí! ¡Tú no viste al Naruto que yo vi en el hospital!

El Uchiha apretó los dientes y empuño las manos con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño. Consciente de que las palabras de Kiba podían ser verdad y que solo él estaba tratando de ponerse una venda en los ojos para no aceptar la realidad. Paseó su vista de nuevo por todo el cuarto, con un sentimiento de malestar agradándose en su pecho a cada segundo que pasaba.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué le era impensable imaginarse a su mejor amigo de tal forma?

¿Por qué, a pesar de lo que estaba viendo, quería abogar por él?

—Porque es mi amigo… el único y verdadero amigo que tengo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(POV Naruto)**

No he sido capaz de sacarte de mi cabeza estos últimos siete días, no he sido capaz de alejar tu imagen de mi mente. Tus ojos, tu boca, tu cuerpo me acecha cada noche y me hace perder en un mundo de fantasía donde solo estamos nosotros dos, disfrutando del otro, comiéndonos a besos, rozando nuestras pieles en un lento vaivén lleno de éxtasis. Yo, fiel sirviente tuyo, sumido en el placer que me da verte, observar tu rostro sonrojado balbuceando palabras inconexas mientras me adentro más y más en ti en un vano intento por hacerte completamente mía. Que todos sepan que me perteneces.

Perdona, ¿te doy miedo? No mas del que yo tengo de mi mismo, créeme. Algo se ha apoderado de mí y temo no poder controlarlo. Cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo tengo un insano deseo por saber donde estas y qué haces, de controlarte, de encerrarte entre cuatro paredes y nunca mas dejarte ir. ¡Lo sé! Esta mal, todo lo que pienso esta jodidamente mal, ¿pero que puedo hacer, amor mío? Me vuelves loco.

El día en que… en que te hice daño, casi termino por arrancarme el brazo. Tan solo recordar tu mirada aterrorizada y tus temblores hacia que todo mi cuerpo se caliente y quiera proporcionarme el mismo dolor que te hice, te hago, a ti. Me encerré en mi departamento, tantos días que no fui consciente del tiempo que pasé lamentándome por mis acciones, ahogándome en alcohol tanto como me fuera posible, privándome de ver tus fotos en mi cuarto pues no me sentía digno de ninguna forma. ¿Qué paso con Lee? ¿lo ayudaste? ¿esta bien? ¿ambos están bien? Mentiría si te digo que él me importa más que tu porque no es cierto… Otra duda mas fuerte me invade: ¿Por qué no hiciste que me arrestaran? Lo merezco, Hinata, soy consciente de en lo que me he convertido.

Aún así, a pesar de estos pensamientos llenos de culpabilidad y anhelo —tan contrarios que me confunden—, sigo pensando en ti. Eres como una droga, _mi droga,_ no puedo vivir sin ti. Me he vuelto adicto a mirarte cada noche y soñarte, adicto a tus labios, a tu perfume y a tu forma de ser. Hace tres años me hubiera parecido inconcebible enamorarme de esta forma, este sentimiento rebasa cualquier otro que tuve antes por Sakura. Me lastimas y me haces feliz a partes iguales, me elevas al cielo para luego bajarme de sopetón a un horrible infierno. Y yo te amo… te sigo amando con frenesí.

Hinata, mi dulce, amable, cálida y hermosa Hinata: _No debes estar conmigo._

La lacerante realidad me consume por dentro y hace que mil estacas se incrusten en mi corazón; desangrándolo y lastimándolo. Te explicaré la contrariedad de mi ser: Te quiero, deseo lo mejor para ti, estoy orgulloso de verte tan entusiasmada con la carrera que elegiste, brillas por ti misma a la hora de exponer tus conocimientos, me tardé tanto en darme cuenta de la bella persona que eras que ahora que la veo me parece un sueño hecho realidad; por otro lado, a pesar de mis puros sentimientos por ti, luego imaginó la inmensidad de miradas que atraerás hacia tu persona… y mi sangre hierve, gruño, pateo, maldigo, grito tu nombre para luego hundirme en mi propia ira. Nadie merece verte, ni siquiera hablarte, el solo hecho de pensar que encuentres un hombre que te atraiga me desquicia, entonces quiero tenerte para mi y solo para mí, es en ese momento que aquella horrible bestia toma control.

¿Lo entiendes? ¿Me entiendes?

Claro que no, porque nunca te diré todo esto, la causa de mi tortura y sufrimiento. Lucho tanto conmigo mismo que termino exhausto. Lloro cuando me doy cuenta que, quizá, ya esté roto por completo y no pueda reconstruirme otra vez. La realidad me ataca otra vez, _te amo tanto que duele_ , nunca comprendí por completo aquella frase hasta que te vi de nuevo, en aquella fiesta de gala, tan radiante e inalcanzable, hasta que intente acercarme a ti, pero tu solo huías de mí. Me he alejado de todos, de Sasuke, de Shion, de cualquier persona que me conocía… solo para estar contigo. Deje de lado mis metas, mis sueños, ¿de qué servían si no te tenía a mi lado? Soy tan dependiente de tu estado de animo que si eres feliz yo estoy feliz, _soy tu fan número uno._ Irónico, ¿verdad? Antes eras tu la que me seguías siempre, ahora soy yo el que intenta alcanzarte a toda costa.

Por eso y mucho más, por lo dañino de este sentimiento al que aún no encuentro nombre —por qué se te amo, pero sé también que existe algo más que rige mi actuar—debo alejarme.

Mi decisión ya está tomada, sin embargo, deseo verte y pedirte algo antes de desaparecer por completo de tu vida, de irme tan lejos donde no pueda escuchar de nuevo tu nombre —aunque eso sea tan imposible para mí como no respirar—. Quiero darte a conocer al genuino Naruto que hay en mí, al verdadero yo que, estoy seguro, te ama realmente; no me rechaces, Hinata, te lo pido por favor, no me sepultes mas de lo que me he sepultado a mi mismo.

—Aquí voy…

Mi susurro se pierde con el viento. Con un largo suspiro revuelvo mis rubios cabellos y me acomodo la ropa que llevo; una chaqueta amarilla, polera blanca y un pantalón de tela negro. La resaca, producto de la gran cantidad de alcohol que bebí para anestesiarme a mi mismo, comienza desaparecer poco a poco de mi cuerpo. Ensayo mi sonrisa, la forma en la que hablaré, me aclaro la garganta tantas veces como puedo para que mi voz no se apague en medio de una oración. Mis manos tiemblan un poco por la ansiedad que siento y un hormigueo placentero se instala en mi vientre, dios, nunca terminaré de entender los estragos que Hinata produce en mí, todo mi sistema se revoluciona con tan solo pensarla.

Asomo mi cabeza para asegurarme de que nadie me ve, me encuentro escondido atrás de una de las paredes de ese famoso y elegante edificio en el que ella vive, pocas personas pasan por el lugar, una agradable calma gobierna toda la atmosfera. Hace poco mas de media hora vi a Ino entrar —seguramente a visitar a Hinata— y hasta ahora no ha salido, la razón por la que me encuentro aún sin hacer nada es porque no me la quiero topar, no deseo intercambiar palabras con nadie mas que con la chica que amo.

El tono de llamada de un celular hace que me sobresalte de repente y que pierda el hilo de mis propios pensamientos, el sonido sigue interrumpiendo el silencio por varios segundos y yo me quedo quieto en mi lugar tratando de pasar desapercibido. Pronto la melodía cesa y lo siguiente que oigo es una voz bastante conocida para mí:

—Hola… ¿Kiba?, ¿qué te pasa?, oye cálmate un momento que no te entiendo nada… ¿qué? ¿dónde? ¡Idiota, si no me dices nada importante voy a colgarte! Sí, acabo de ver a Hinata… no, es decir, la note extraña pero no me quiso decir nada, siento que esta ocultando algo… bien, estaré ahí en media hora.

Hinata. La simple mención de su nombre me produce más nerviosismo. Escucho los pasos de Ino alejarse poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo. Una vez mas solo y con el silencio acompañándome como mi fiel amigo me dispongo a salir de mi escondite. Una pisada, dos pisadas, tres, cuatro, cinco… no tengo consciencia de cuanto camino ni espero —ni del guardia que vigilaba la entrada, cabe recalcar—pero cuando me doy cuenta ya el ascensor está abierto, dándome una vista completa del piso en el que mi amada chica de ojos color perla vive. Me dirijo hasta su puerta y una vez frente a ella siento todo tipo de autocontrol querer esfumarse.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza. No, no y no. Debo ser fuerte, debo limitar a este horrible sentimiento que quiere tomar posesión de mí. Cuento hasta diez, veinte, veinticinco… todos los números que puedo para serenar mi mente y corazón y volver a mi estado natural. Con mucho esfuerzo lo logro. Parado ahí, sin hacer nada mas que aspirar grandes bocanadas de aire seguramente parecería un loco. Quiero reír estruendosamente: _si todos supieran…_

Sé que mi repentina aparición puede propiciar un ataque de nervios a Hinata, pero me encargaré de calmarla. Después de todo ya tracé un plan en mi cabeza, y mi promesa silenciosa, tanto conmigo mismo como con ella, sería cumplida, costase lo que me costase.

Palmeo mis dos cachetes y, llenándome de ánimos, alargo mi mano hasta el timbre del lujoso departamento y toco. Luego me quedo estático, esperando a que la puerta se abra.

Si tuviera que inventar un sinónimo para la palabra segundo diría: eternidad. Por que eso es lo que parece ese instante de tiempo que pasa mientras aguardo en mi lugar. De repente oigo pasos dirigirse hacia la entrada seguidos de algunos sonidos extraños que no puedo reconocer, cuando la puerta frente a mi se abre y la imagen de una Hinata llorosa y con la nariz roja me saluda algo en mi termina por derrumbarse.

—Ino-chan, mentí, si me pasa algo… perdóname, perdó… —Veo como aquellos ojos perlados, brillantes por las lágrimas retenidas, me miran desmesuradamente para luego oscurecerse mas de lo normal—Tú…

—Hinata—Logro musitar en medio del inmenso dolor que me produce verla en ese estado, seguramente por lo que pasó entre nosotros—Yo…—Mas todas las palabras que quiero decir son abruptamente interrumpidas cuando ella intenta volver a cerrar la puerta de forma inmediata. Pronto entro en estado de alerta y, sin medir las consecuencias de mis actos, adentro un pie dentro del departamento, impidiendo así que la puerta se termine de cerrar por completo—Por favor, escucharme, Hinata.

—¡Vete! ¡No te quiero volver a ver! —Me siento profundamente lastimado por sus palabras—¡Si no me dejas en paz, llamaré a la policía!

Sin quererlo sonrío divertido por la última frase, luego apoyo mi frente contra el marco de la puerta—No llamaste a la policía antes, tampoco la llamaras ahora… solo tratas de alejarme.

—Hablo en serio…—La oigo susurrar lastimeramente—Hablo en serio.

—Escúchame—Repito, reuniendo todas mis fuerzas para no empujar la puerta y entrar al penthouse y poder verla de frente, no tengo derecho alguno de adentrarme en ese lugar—Te lo pido por favor, créeme que no soy el mismo que viste hace días atrás, no soy ese Naruto lleno de furia que… que golpeó a Lee. —Bajo el tono de mi voz para que solo ella me pueda escuchar—El Naruto que esta ahora mismo hablándote es el verdadero…

Pasan muchos minutos en los que debato conmigo mismo sobre mis propias palabras hasta que Hinata vuelve a hablar:

—Dime…

Libero todo el aire de mis pulmones al ver como ella acepta lo que dije. Tan amable, tan buena… en verdad que soy un maldito monstruo comparado con este hermoso ángel.

—Primero que todo… sé que con pedir perdón no revertiré lo que hice, ni que sientas miedo de mi ahora mismo, yo mismo siento miedo de mí mismo—Bufo un poco—es la verdad. Pero… pero mi amor por ti es real, ¿cómo sucedió? ¿por qué te amo ti y ya no a Sakura? La respuesta la tienes en tu frente, en lo que me he convertido, Hinata. Cuando te dije que me sentía solo no mentí, descubrí que Sakura me engañó y utilizó como un juguete todo el tiempo, me sentí derrumbado, vacío… y en ese entonces ya te habías ido… Hace tres años, un día, el día de navidad fue el peor de todos, llegue a casa tarde; con el corazón roto y mi amor resquebrajado y… tu estuviste allí. No, no bromeo, en serio estuviste allí, tu recuerdo me brindo calidez y añoranza, alegría, ánimos de vencer las dificultades que tenía. Si tuviera que definir el momento exacto en que me enamoré de ti sería ese, el día en que sentí por primera vez lo que tu sentías por mí. Llenaste mi corazón por completo, le disté una nueva vida, por ti y solo por ti… —Suspiro—… afronté la realidad. Te… usé, te utilicé, fui un egoísta en el pasado y, sin embargo, ahora te quiero con todo mi ser.

Callo un momento mientras todos los sentimientos bullen dentro de mí, me siento incapaz de seguir pues las lágrimas empiezan a agolparse en mis ojos, recargo más mi cabeza en la puerta tratando de acallar mis sollozos.

—No puedo evitar pensar—Sigo hablando, ahora con la voz rota—que todo lo que sufrí y estoy sufriendo es por lo que te hice… y si es así... dios… me lo merezco, por haberte rechazado y hecho tanto daño. No se lo que me pasa cuando te tengo frente a mí, nunca quise herir de esa forma a Rock Lee, nunca quise herirte de esa forma, tienes que creerme.

—Naruto…

—Hinata—Sorbo mi nariz—Tienes todo el derecho de odiarme y estar asqueada, sé que lo sabes, no puedo medir mis acciones. Lo mejor es… mantenernos alejados el uno del otro. Pero necesito pedirte algo, no puedo irme así nada más, no sin antes enseñarte todo el amor que verdaderamente siento por ti, es lo último que te pido, una oportunidad. ¿Suena trillado? —Rio un poco—Puedo llegar a ser un idiota muy cursi algunas veces. Ah, ese es un lado que nunca te mostré de mi… —Respiro hondo, tan hondo como me lo permiten mis pulmones—Una semana, dame una semana, _finge amarme_ una semana y luego, te prometo, que desapareceré de tu vida, nunca más volverás a verme.

Otra vez la espera, desgarrando todas mis esperanzas. Si ella no acepta no tengo más opción que irme por donde vine, volver a intoxicarme de alcohol y tirarme en el suelo esperando que todo termine, con la culpa y el remordimiento haciéndome añicos. El tiempo pasa y ni una sola frase sale de sus labios, con pesar dejo escapar algunas traviesas lágrimas, sonriendo desganado ante el panorama.

 _Me odia demasiado,_ la respuesta es clara. Deslizo mi pie fuera para que ella termine de destruir mi corazón, echándome de su vida de una vez por todas. Cuando aquel espacio entre el marco de la puerta y la pared queda vacío siento un enorme nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me le hubiera acercado de otra forma? ¿Si nunca me hubiera enamorado de ella? ¿Si cada uno hubiera seguido por su lado?

¿Sería feliz? ¿Ambos seríamos más felices?

—Te odio—Levanto mi mirada ante la aguda voz que se escucha trás de la puerta—Te odio Naruto, por volver a entrar en mi vida, por remover aquellos sentimientos por ti que sepulté para que no volvieran a atormentarme. Debería haber hecho muchas cosas, debería haberte detenido desde el mismo momento en que te me acercaste el primer día en la universidad, no debería haber aceptado volver a Konoha de nuevo aún si eso conllevaba desobedecer las ordenes de mi padre. Ni tres años, ni cinco, ni diez serán suficientes ahora para olvidarte… ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿por qué me acariciaste y me abrazaste? Has hecho cosas tan horribles con mis amigos que perdonarte tampoco es una opción, nada excusa la violencia… nada.

—Lo sé—Respondo, desesperado, herido y derrumbado—Lo sé más que nadie, pero…—La puerta se abre de golpe, dejándome ver la figura de Hinata, quedo sin palabras, maravillado por el gesto que me ofrece, uno de total preocupación.

—Y, sin embargo, temo por ti, por lo que sufres. Pienso y pienso en lo que te llevó a actuar de esa forma y no encuentro una verdadera respuesta. Quiero ayudarte y no se cómo. Quiero ayudar al Naruto que conozco, el que brinda a todos una verdadera sonrisa y que anhela cumplir sus sueños. —Ella se acerca a mí y agarra mis dos mejillas con suavidad, acurrucándolas entre sus palmas, exhalo por la acción, disfrutando demasiado del toque—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cuánto has sufrido para llegar a este estado?

—Hina… ta—No puedo evitar llorar más ante sus palabras, sin encontrar respuesta alguna tampoco, quizá todo se originó con la muerte de mis padres, las personas más importantes para mí. La soledad vino después de esa tragedia, calándome hasta el fondo, rompiendo las barreras, generándome un torbellino de emociones negativas.

—Una semana…—Murmura ella tan quedo que apenas puedo oírlo, pero eso es suficiente para que todas mis esperanzas vuelvan a salir a flote.

Mis brazos se cierran alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mi pecho en un fuerte abrazo, liberando más lágrimas seguidas de palabras de agradecimiento y sollozos. La estrujo contra mí y escondo mi rostro en su cuello aspirando su perfume, mi corazón late apresurado por las ansias de mantener mi promesa, de amarla como debí amarla desde un principio. ¿Cómo una persona puede enloquecer de esta forma a otra? ¿Cómo puedo sentir que estoy en el mismísimo cielo si la tengo a ella entre mis brazos? Ese maravilloso y a la vez destructivo sentimiento llamado amor es tan misterioso…

—¡Tú, maldito! —Un grito interrumpe todas mis cavilaciones, deshago el abrazo y me giro completamente hacia el lugar de donde proviene aquella voz. Kiba esta frente a mí, con una mirada que emana el más intenso y puro de los enojos—¡Aléjate de ella!

—¡Kiba!

Ya no escucho nada más, ni las palabras de Hinata ni mis propios pensamientos. Solamente soy consciente de como la figura furibunda de mi amigo de instituto se acerca a mi a pasos veloces, me toma del cuello y me avienta contra la pared, no ofrezco ninguna resistencia, el dolor que va incrementándose en mi cuerpo es lo único que puedo sentir. Kiba se ve tan fuera de si que parece que sus ojos se saldrán de orbita. Lo comprendo, lo entiendo, yo haría lo mismo si alguien le hubiera hecho tanto daño a Hinata.

Sus puños se estrellan contra a mi con fuerza sobrehumana, siempre supe que él era fuerte. Sintiendo en mi piel la quemazón que me dejan sus bruscos roces, escupo sangre y, en menos de lo que espero, me encuentro tumbado en el piso con Kiba propinándome golpe tras golpe mientras grita frases que soy incapaz de entender. Oigo gritos despavoridos de parte de Hinata, aquello me hace sentir terriblemente mal; quiero abrazarla, calmarla, quiero decirle que no se preocupe, que lo merezco, que tan solo se de la vuelta o se vuelva a meter en su departamento para ahorrarse la escena.

Lo siento, lo siento por todo.

Lo siento Kiba, he sido un mal amigo.

Golpéame más fuerte, tanto como puedas.

Graba en mi cuerpo el dolor de mi alma.

" _Cuando sientas mi calor,_

 _mira dentro de mis ojos,_

 _es en donde se esconden mis demonios._

 _No te acerques tanto,_

 _adentro está oscuro…''_

* * *

¡Han regresado los POV's! Y, con eso, de nuevo el cúmulo de sentimientos que me da narrar la historia desde la +única perspectiva del personaje, ahora es algo más difícil pues tengo que ponerme en sus zapatos y tratar de sentir lo que ellos sienten. Por eso es que la primera y última parte me hicieron ponerme muy sensible :'c.

Como dije no pretendo hacer malos y buenos, por fin he dado a conocer la historia que paso con Sasuke y Sakura, desde el punto de vista de Sakura porque con Sasuke me hubiera sido demasiado difícil, creo que concordó mejor con la historia. Vemos como el secreto de Naruto ya ha sido revelado, pero algo tarde hay que decir xD.

Por otro lado, espero que el POV Naruto les haya removido algo en su corazón, o que, de alguna forma, entiendan que lo que él siente es algo horrible. Tiene un trastorno mental y es algo que se debe tratar con urgencia, porque no solo puede destruir a las personas que le rodean, puede destruirse a si mismo si las cosas se agravan. La pregunta es: ¿Se agravarán más? ¿ahora que Naruto se dio cuenta que lo que siente puede ser algo muy dañino que hará? ¿Qué hará Hinata? ¿Y Sasuke y Kiba? Uff, ni yo misma lo sé.

Esperare sus propias conjeturas en los reviews :D, y, como siempre, ¡estaré ansiosa por leerles y saber que les ha parecido el cap :D!

Ahora, a las contestaciones:

 **Laryssa1234:** Oh vaya, te he sorprendido mucho por lo que veo, bueno, sobre si termina o no en NaruHina es algo que quiero que se vea con el pasar de los capítulos, es decir, que ustedes mismos vean si los sentimientos de los protagonistas son lo suficientemente fuertes para vencer cualquier tipo de obstáculo y amarse, yo solo me dedicaré a escribir el final y, con eso, ver que reacción hay xD (sí, lo sé, no te estoy respondiendo nada pero bueno, esque no quiero dar spoilers hahaha). Gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyéndome :D.

 **Daiu NaruHina:** ¡Holaa! Pues, si has leído este cap, ya sabes que hizo Sakura y, de paso, como se sintió, ¿Qué te pareció? Esperaré tu respuesta xD. Sí, exactamente, teniendo en cuenta como es Naruto si él empieza a hacer daño a otra gente, a sus amigos y demás, realmente se sentirá fatal porque él no es así, y es algo que recalco en el fic, capitulo tras capitulo, la obsesión lo cambia por completo. Espero que este capotulo te haya gustado y haya respondido algunas de tus preguntas :3, gracias por leerme y dejarme tu review n.n!

 **Karito:** Sí, sufre demasiado, y con él Hinata y todos los demás también, a veces me cuesta escribir tanto sufrimiento, me plantearé hacer un fic menos denso la próxima vez haha. Gracias por tu review ;D, me anima mucho que sigas leyéndome!

 **Hinatalover4ever:** Hahaha, en verdad que no creo que nadie sepa como terminaré esta historia y, en cierta forma, esta bien porque se mantiene cierta expectativa, mientras, te diría que disfrutes cada capitulo :3. Pero te diré algo para que no sientas tanta incertidumbre: Lo que Naruto siente por Hinata si es amor, muy en el fondo está ese amor, como dejaré que ese amor se transmita aparte de la obsesión pues eso es algo que tendré que pensar seriamente porque enserio que me es difícil manejar en Naruto sentimientos tan contrarios TwT (la parte difícil de escribir fanfics realmente xD). No olvidaría a Gaara, tengo planes con él hahaha. Y sí, se puede detener una obsesión, con mucho tiempo y fuerza de voluntad, la persona en cuestión puede sanar :3 No todo es tan malo :'3. En fin, espero que este cap te haya gustado :3, gracias por tus palabras sobre mi historia, haha yo también amo las típicas historias de amor xD. Saludos.

 **Jess:** Es la intención, que no te simpatice una persona que claramente esta mal, aunque siendo morbosos, hay muchos fanfic que normalizan este tipo de relaciones, con un prota obsesionado y loco y donde, al final, ambos llegan a ser felices en su locura xD (cosa que en la vida real no sería tan bonito). Pero bueno, espero que con este capo hayas entendido un poco de los sentimientos de Naruto TwT. ¡Saludos!

 **Lili:** Hola! Vaya, es que Naruto se comportó como un idiota y ahora con lo obsesionado que está sigue comportándose como un idiota xD, me alegra que hayas leído todos los caps :D, gracias por dejarme tu review! Espero que este cap te haya gustado también n.n!

 **Procrastinacion:** Nos leemos de nuevo xD. A mí, todos los comentarios me gustan, en serio, me honra que la gente se tome el tiempo de escribirme, por eso tu review no me parece nada simplón. Hahaha, y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fanfic :D. Hubiera profundizado más en el hundimiento de Naruto, pero bueno, es que no me gusta dedicar muchos caps a un mismo tema xD, necesito dinamismo jeje. Te entiendo, mi pareja favorita también es el NaruHina, pero te diré que no te apresures suponiendo el final que te puedo sorprender (y espero que de la buena forma) así que mantente expectante xD. Por cierto, tienes todo mi permiso de dibujar cualquier escena que desees, yo mas que honrada por que lo hagas haha. Espero que haya gustado este cap, saludos TuT/

 **Yaz:** Oww, muchísimas gracias Yas TwT, me hacen feliz tus palabras. Que bien que te haya gustado mi fic aunque no leas NaruHina, eso me hace replantearme a escribir más historias :D, e imagino de que pagina vienes n.n. Shion también me gusta mucho, con ella las escenas me salen naturales, no soy para nada así pero en verdad, si existiera, la quisiera tener como amiga xD (forever alone, hahaha), genial que también te guste :D. Eres la primera que me dice que quiere que la historia termine en tragedia jajaja, te mantendré a la expectativa por ahora xD, aunque el próximo cap que viene, te digo, puede que sea particularmente rosa, por lo demás, espero que te siga gustando la historia :3. Saludos n.n!

 **Rosii:** Hola, gracias por cada review que me mandaste en cada cap, cuando leí que te habías quedado despierta hasta las dos de la mañana me reí un poco, porque yo suelo hacer lo mismo cuando algún fic me gusta demasiado xD. Y con mis capítulos tan largos toma mas tiempo leer, que gran alegría saber que aguantaste tanto TwT hahaha. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y que este cap en particular te haya agradado :D, muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que hayas terminado de hacer tarea xD. Saludos!

 **Yo:** ¡Muchas gracias! :D

¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, muchas gracias a todos y todas :D!


	12. I'm not good enough for you

¡Hola, hola! n.n ¿Cómo están mis queridos y amados lectores? Yo aún muriendo poco a poco de estrés por la universidad xD, sin embargo, aquí de nuevo con otro nuevo capítulo de este fanfic.

 **Dedico este capítulo a una bonita persona** : **Mei Uzumaki Namikaze-19** **. (** Espero que lo veas pues, aunque tardé mucho en escribirlo he aquí el capítulo dedicado a ti :D, ambas sabemos por que es la dedicación. Muchísimas gracias por tus siempre motivantes palabras, en verdad que es muy bonito saber que hay personas como tu leyéndome n.n ¡Espero que todo este yendo bien, te deseo el mejor de los éxitos! **)**

No alargaré mas todo, disfruten de este nuevo cap, espero que le guste mucho. ¡Y muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen leyéndome y les sigue gustando la historia :D!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, solo soy una humilde chica que hace uso de sus personajes para dar rienda suelta sus fantasías.

* * *

Capítulo 12.

Siete de la noche. Viento frio rozándole la cara, oscuridad siguiéndole el paso, lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas y, por último, el absoluto silencio siendo solo roto por su respiración agitada y sus continuos jadeos.

Corría, solo corría de algo que estaba segura podía hacerle daño. Sus pupilas recorrían de izquierda a derecha en busca de algo o alguien conocido que le brindara ayuda, pero no había nadie, nada… Sus temores aumentaron con esa simple idea, estaba sola, total y completamente sola. Vislumbró ya muy cerca de ella un parque solitario, con una hermosa fuente de agua justo en medio, a un paso aún más veloz llegó al lugar, deteniéndose justo a un lado de una banca que daba una perfecta vista al silencioso pero bonito paisaje que se alzaba.

Llevó una mano a su pecho tratando de regular su respiración, la garganta le ardía demasiado y sentía una ligera opresión en su abdomen a causa del tremendo esfuerzo físico que había hecho. El dolor estaba presente, no solo físico sino también emocional, las lágrimas antes derramadas se habían secado dejando un rastro a lo largo de todo su rostro, cualquiera que la viera diría que había padecido un tipo de altercado o algo mucho peor y, sin duda, no estaría muy lejos de la realidad.

Gimió de frustración, echándose todo el cabello que podía hacía atrás con una mano, totalmente desesperada porque no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía responsable de todo, culpable por todo, con tanta ansiedad que apenas y podía controlar los temblores en todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué había hecho? Todo estaba mal, tan caótico y desastroso que solo quería hacerse pequeñita y desaparecer del mundo entero, pero eso sería cobarde… y ella no podía darse el lujo de huir de lo que había causado. Su sola existencia había resultado como un imán de desgracias para todos los que le rodeaban, empezando por su padre, por su madre, por su hermana…

Sintió de nuevo un nudo en la garganta y un escozor en los ojos, su vista se tornó borrosa a causa de las lágrimas acumuladas. Se tumbó de rodillas al suelo tapándose el rostro y negando desesperadamente ante las cuestiones y reproches de su mente y corazón, así estuvo varios minutos, balbuceando para si misma, murmurándose lo inútil que era, dejando escapar un poco de todo lo que sentía. El frio le calaba hasta los huesos, pero poco le importaba, su blanquecina piel se había puesto aún más pálida producto de la conmoción aunada al inmenso estrés que hacia acto de presencia, derrumbándola, agitándola a niveles insospechados.

De pronto, un ruido, un pequeño y leve sonido la hizo levantar el rostro y girar la cabeza hacia todos lados, aterrada. Tragó saliva mientras recorría con la mirada todo el parque, buscando entre los arbustos, arboles y todos los rincones posibles cualquier indicio de que no estaba sola en ese lugar. Mas no encontraba nada. Sorbió su nariz y, como si tuviera a cuestas todo el peso del mundo, se levantó del suelo, su largo cabello le tapó parte de la cara, cosquilleándole ligeramente el rostro.

—¿Q-Qu-Quien a-anda ahí? —Estúpida, estúpida, le recriminó su propia mente. _Nadie te va a responder._

Se abrazó a si misma y viró. Dio vueltas en su propio eje y lo único que enfocó fue el sombrío paisaje que la acompañaba. No podía ignorar la horrible sensación de sentirse acompañada, observada, vigilada, algo tan conocido pero desconocido a la vez. Centró su vista al frente de ella, entre unos matorrales, agudizó la mirada tanto como pudo y entonces vio algo moverse. Retuvo el aire. Aquella sombra se volvió a mantener quieta, escondida… y le pareció la peor de las pesadillas.

No, no, no. Estaba enloqueciendo, ciertamente había terminado por volverse completamente loca. Había escapado fuera del peligro, dejando atrás a Kiba y a Ino en una lucha por retener a un Naruto iracundo, bestial, no quería pensar en que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, el solo hecho de imaginarse a sus amigos heridos por culpa de ella le atormentaba en demasía. ¿Sería posible que él la haya encontrado de nuevo?

Ese pensamiento solo la logró desesperar más, retrocedió tantos pasos como pudo aún observando en lugar en el que estaba esa sombra, la quietud de todo le hacia escuchar con gran exactitud los golpeteos de su corazón, hace mucho había leído "Corazón delator" de Edgar Allan Poe, estaba segura que aquella horrible desesperación que se describía allí era la misma que sentía en aquel preciso instante. Poco tiempo tuvo para reaccionar después, cuando miró como la sombra se removía en su lugar para luego dirigirse a ella sintió el miedo recorrerle de pies a cabeza. Era real, alguien estaba allí. Inmediatamente se giró y comenzó a correr al lado contrario, sintiéndose aún más presa del terror que instantes atrás, apretó los parpados tan fuerte como pudo sin mirar adelante, incluso una alcantarilla sería el lugar mas seguro del mundo.

Su cuerpo fue abruptamente echado hacia atrás cuando se chocó con algo que la hizo desestabilizarse y caer pesadamente al cemento, no quiso abrir los ojos, supo que estaba totalmente perdida. Cuando sintió una mano tomarla de un hombro gritó tan fuerte como pudo, se removió con más fuerza al verse ahora atrapada entre dos manos desconocidas.

—¿Hinata? —Ella tan solo forcejeó aún más tratando de librarse del agarre, jadeando y exclamando que la dejaran en paz—Tranquila, tranquila. —Un abrazó fue suficiente para que todo intento de escape termine, Hinata solo fue capaz de sentir la calidez de aquella persona, abrió lentamente los ojos para luego ver muy cerca de ella negros cabellos atados a una coleta—No temas, no te hare daño.

Lo siguiente que los orbes perlas de la chica observaron fue un rostro serio y lleno de preocupación, no supo reconocerlo, no lo había visto en su vida, o al menos eso creía. En esos momentos no reconocería ni a su propio padre si lo pusieran delante.

—Tu…

—Shikamaru—Soltó el pelinegro, ayudándola a levantarse en el transcurso—Puede que no me reconozcas, no hemos hablando mucho, solo contadas veces en la sucursal, eres mi jefa después de todo, pero ese no es el punto ahora—Observó la confusión en el semblante de ella, suspiró pesadamente—Estoy aquí para ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? —Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y volteó hacia atrás, tratando de buscar a aquella sombra que vio minutos antes—Alguien me… me estaba… —De pronto todas las imágenes pasadas vinieron a su mente de nuevo—Quien… ¿acaso alguien te envió? Kiba e Ino… están…

Shikamaru vio detrás de ella, con delicadeza la tomó de un brazo e hizo que lo mirara—Sí, ayudarte, necesitas tranquilizarte, luego podré explicarte todo.

¿Todo?

Hinata solo se tomó de la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Repetía mil y una veces y eso solo la estaba sacando de quicio, ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no hizo caso? ¿Cuándo las cosas se habían tornado tan desastrosas? Sus destrozados sentimientos, los destrozados sentimientos, la angustia, el dolor…

 _El amor no es suficiente, Naruto, nunca será suficiente para nosotros dos._

— **O—**

 **Hace seis días.**

 **20 de marzo.**

— _Los seguiré, me importa una mierda lo que pienses Hinata, no te dejaré completamente sola. Si tengo que molerlo a golpes otra vez, lo haré._

— _Estoy de acuerdo, y déjame decirte que lo que estás haciendo es una completa estupidez. Una semana con él… por dios._

— _Ino tiene razón. No importa las buenas intenciones que tengas con Naruto, está loco, necesita ayuda médica._

— _Kiba, Ino…_

— _No queremos que te suceda nada más, te protegeremos, Hina._

Sacudió la cabeza ante los recuerdos, tratando de esfumarlos. Bien sabía que lo que decidió fue una locura, pero no podía, simplemente no podía dejarlo de esa forma, a su suerte. Cuando lo escuchó llorar detrás de su puerta mientras le explicaba sus sentimientos algo en ella se conmovió, un intenso deseo por llegar hasta ese Naruto que conocía se apoderó de su ser. Era lo malo de tener un pasado tan significativo con una persona, no importa cómo, terminarías recordando los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, a pesar de las peleas y las decepciones. El querer era eso, ¿verdad? Muy dentro de ella sabía que el cariño que tenía hacia Naruto no había desaparecido del todo.

Apretó su pequeña cartera entre sus manos mientras levantaba la vista y daba una inspección por todo el lugar en el que se encontraba. Niños jugando, parejas agarradas de la mano mientras se sonreían con amor, ancianos sentados en las bancas admirando gustosos el paisaje familiar, desde niña los parques no le habían gustado mucho, después de la muerte de su madre ir a ellos se convirtió en un tipo de tortura. Aún recordaba como Ko, el asistente de su padre, la llevaba a pasear, el sentimiento no era ni un poco cálido, se sentía una completa extraña acompañada de otro extraño tratando de aparentar felicidad.

Veía a los chicos de su edad acompañados de sus amorosos padres, todos y cada uno con una mirada risueña y llena de brillo. En cambio, ella… era una niña rara y tímida, seria a mas no poder, la madurez le había llegado temprano —propiciada en gran medida por la muerte de su madre y la marcada indiferencia de su padre—, entendía la realidad en la que vivía, donde nada era color de rosa, donde debías de resaltar en un mundo lleno de gente hambrienta por poder y dinero. Pronto pidió dejar de visitar los parques, en cierta forma, le resultaba doloroso ver tanta gente feliz, sin preocupaciones, todo lo contrario a lo que ella vivía. Se encerró, dedico días y noches a tratar de ser lo mejor para su familia, sin embargo, nada era suficiente, perdiendo la habilidad de socializar como se debía; sin amigos, sin alguien que le brindara el amor y calidez que añoraba. Hasta que apareció su salvador, o sus salvadores en todo caso, por alguna razón la aparición de Naruto en su vida la lleno de regocijo y voluntad, ¿cómo no enamorarse perdidamente de alguien tan radiante como el mismísimo sol que la alentaba y le brindaba una hermosa y afectuosa sonrisa?

Suspiró. Volviendo a su presente miro la hora desde la pantalla de su celular, dándose cuenta que ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos de la hora acordada y la persona con la que debía encontrarse aún no aparecía.

—¡Hinata! —Reconoció la voz, enérgica voz hay que recalcar, guardando el aparato ladeo un poco la cabeza—¡Perdóname _'dattebayo_! —Naruto recargó las dos manos en sus rodillas y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración—¿Te hice esperar mucho?

Hinata negó con la cabeza mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa. Viendo en el proceso las curitas que tenía el chico distribuidas por todo su rostro, a leguas se notaba que todas las heridas que había sufrido, en su mayoría, no habían sanado completamente—No te preocupes, no fue demasiado tiempo el que te retrasaste de todas formas.

—Me preocupo—El blondo se irguió, mirándola seriamente—Por que solo es una semana, no me puedo dar el lujo de desperdiciar valioso tiempo.

Hinata se quedó sin palabras, oh, de nuevo, la punzada de una emoción de antaño haciéndose presente en su corazón. El don que tenía Naruto de sacar sentimientos que creía enterrados era excepcional, todo él la llamaba a recordar el pasado, sobre todo con la enorme y deslumbrante sonrisa que le estaba dedicando en ese preciso momento.

.

.

—¡Chocolate!

—¡Canela!

Ambos se miraron con la diversión plasmada en sus semblantes, el empleado frente a ellos solo asintió y se dispuso a servir los helados correspondientes.

—Así que canela, ¿eh? — Articuló Naruto mirando el perfil de su acompañante con extrema atención.

—D-Digamos que la canela es algo que me gusta mucho—Respondió Hinata ignorando el nerviosismo que le producía que aquellos dos pozos azules estuvieran totalmente fijos en ella.

—Ya veo—El rubio sonrió de lado mientras dejaba de observarla, sabía de sobra lo que le gustaba a la azabache, pero decidió no atosigarla y dejar que la situación fluyera de forma normal. Eso era lo que se había propuesto desde el principio—Aunque estoy seguro que el chocolate es más delicioso _'ttebayo_.

—No, sin duda el de canela es mucho mas rico—Siguió Hinata, admirando la forma en la que el empleado terminaba de servir sus helados, recubiertos de cereal y chispitas de colores. Se le hacia agua la boca de tan solo imaginarse aquel sabor inundando su paladar. Los rollos de canela eran su debilidad, pero tenía que admitir que el helado era otro postre que le encantaba.

—Aquí tienen—Dijo el chico extendiendo los helados y dedicándoles una amable sonrisa—Que los disfruten.

Después de una reverencia y un agradecimiento de parte de los dos, ambos se dirigieron hasta una banca para sentarse y así disfrutar mejor de la atmósfera. La tranquilidad y el silenció los rodeaba, los murmullos de la gente que tenían alrededor era lo único que escuchaban mientras cada uno se llevaba a la boca el helado que habían comprado. Naruto se relamió el labio inferior y, con un ligero ademán, desvió su vista hasta la figura de Hinata, que miraba al frente sumamente concentrada. Recorrió todas sus facciones lentamente, deteniéndose en sus labios, en las comisuras de estos se hallaban pequeños restos de helado de canela, concentrados estratégicamente, como si por voluntad propia se hubieran reunido allí.

Quiso reír, solo él podía pensar semejante tontería. Y es que, admitiéndolo en el fondo, cualquier cosa en Hinata era perfecta, incluso si ella estuviera embarrada de lodo la seguiría viendo hermosa. _Eres un tremendo cursi._ Se dijo mentalmente. Observando aún los labios de ella un pequeño pensamiento rondó por su cabeza, antes de que lo pudiera pensar correctamente de su boca había salido una frase que dejó a ambos petrificados en su lugar.

—¿Sabes? La combinación de chocolate y canela seguramente es mas deliciosa.

El intenso color rojo que cubrió las mejillas de Naruto fue monumental, maldiciéndose a si mismo por no pensar antes de hablar trató de ignorar lo que dijo, engullendo el helado y el barquillo rápidamente. Al instante tosió, un trozo de galleta se había quedado atorado en su garganta por lo que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por tragar, tratando de no morirse de vergüenza en el acto.

—¿Estas… bien? —Interrogó Hinata viéndolo golpearse el pecho reiteradas veces, él rubio tan solo asintió con la cabeza y alzo una mano restándole importancia al asunto. La azabache se le quedó mirando anonadada para luego darse cuenta de las graciosas expresiones que reflejaba el semblante del rubio, y sin proponérselo rio, su cantarina risa llego hasta los oídos de su acompañante que paro todo tipo de acción. —Nunca he probado la canela y el chocolate combinados, pero seguramente saben muy bien juntos.

Naruto quedó embelesado con la dulce sonrisa que surcaba los labios —también dulces—de Hinata, olvidándose completamente del tremendo ridículo que había hecho minutos antes se quedó viéndola como si de una obra de arte se tratara. El cabello le caía por un hombro, llegando hasta el final de la chaqueta de jean que llevaba, sus ojos se desviaron hasta mas abajo, donde se podía apreciar un short del mismo material junto a unos pantis de color negro, dejando relucir sus bien torneadas piernas.

Quería tocarlas.

Quería tocarla.

Pero no en el sentido vulgar de la palabra, por más pensamientos pervertidos que surcasen su mente en esos momentos, lo que anhelaba en ese mismo instante era poder pasear sus manos por todo el perfil de ella, sentir la calidez que desprendía. Embriagarse de su suave textura. Recorrerla entera mientras la admiraba silenciosamente.

Cerró los ojos. ¡Por dios! ¡Por todos los santos! ¡Ah, Hinata! Preciosa y dulce Hinata.

—Hinata… —Murmuró apaciguándose a si mismo tanto como podía, tenerla junto a él era como tener a la manzana de la discordia justo en frente y no poder comérsela—Te ves muy hermosa hoy.

La aludida lo miró sorprendida, sus ojos perlas observaron como los rayos del sol se reflejaban en los cabellos de Naruto, haciéndolos ver más dorados y brillantes. Se llevó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—G-Gracias…

—Te diría que estas más que hermosa, preciosa _'dattebayo_ —Siguió el blondo, sonriendo algo melancólico—Te diría que en este momento me está siendo difícil controlarme, te diría, si me lo permitieses, que quiero estrecharte entre mis brazos y acariciarte el cabello mientras te susurro al oído cuanto te quiero. —Rio—Ah, ya lo dije. Soy… soy muy intenso ¿verdad?

Hinata percibió como su corazón se encogía ante la declaración, viéndolo ahí, con la mirada perdida mientras intentaba por todos los medios no voltear a verla le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que, efectivamente, Naruto estaba luchando consigo mismo. Por primera vez se dio a la tarea de detallarlo; con esa chaqueta y pantalones negros y aquella polera gris que le quedaba ancha, la cuadrada barbilla con un incipiente bigote alrededor, las características tres marcas en sus mejillas y por último el porte varonil que tenía emanando decisión, pero también compresión. No pudo evitar compararlo con el Naruto que conoció en el instituto, aquel que siempre corría tras Sakura, que saltaba y exclamaba a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía, siempre tan alegre, tan simpático y valiente.

Esa persona le acababa de decir, en sus cinco sentidos, lo hermosa que era y cuanto la quería. En el pasado había imaginado esa escena tantas veces…

—Lo eres, eres muy intenso—Confesó Hinata, el blondo solo se encogió de hombros—Pero… si no vives la intensidad de cada momento no puedes decir que has vivido en realidad, tu siempre has sido así, Naruto, impulsivo a mas no poder. Emanas intensidad por los poros, no intentes cambiar, es lo que te hace ser tú.

—Ah… —El rubio se alborotó los cabellos—Deja de hacer eso, Hinata-chan.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Deja de enamorarme más—Naruto se acercó a ella sonriente para luego apoyar su frente contra el hombro de la joven, aspirando un poco del exquisito perfume que esta llevaba—Créeme, ya te amo lo suficiente como para no olvidarte en toda mi vida.

—Naru…

—Shhh—La calló—Prometo no hacer nada mas que esto, déjame estar así un rato más. Deja que calme a esta bestia.

Y Hinata lo comprendió. Al terminar el día y regresar a su casa entendió a Naruto. Después de todo ella también había lidiado con otra bestia, la de la ansiedad y depresión.

— **O—**

 _¡Máxima nota, Hinata-chan! ¡Expuse de maravilla!_

Sonrió ligeramente viendo la notificación de mensaje en la pantalla de su celular, con una leve exhalación puso el celular a un lado de ella, en el pupitre en el que estaba, disponiéndose a seguir atendiendo las clases que el profesor Kakashi se encontraba dando.

—Espero que estén trabajando arduamente en los respectivos temas que les di, recuerden que la siguiente exposición valdrá el 50% de su nota—Indicó el hombre mientras miraba a todos con una sonrisa, varios de los alumnos temblaron de miedo en ese instante, sabiendo de antemano lo tremendamente estricto y tenebroso que era Kakashi a la hora de calificar las exposiciones—No todo es memorizar, quien quiera engañarme le recomiendo que se lo piense seriamente, tomo enserio mi materia y espero que ustedes también lo hagan.

Hinata ensanchó su sonrisa, mas que emocionada. No le gustaba exponer, trataba siempre de evadir cualquier tipo de defensa oral, pero con ese profesor un extraño sentimiento de competitividad nacía en ella. Quería demostrarle lo calificada que estaba, lo mucho que le apasionaba lo que estaba estudiando, mostrar que no solo pensaba en resaltar en la sociedad sino también cambiarla —para bien—. Hatake Kakashi era un hombre enigmático y misterioso, pero también amable, desde el momento en que impartió la primera clase lo respeto y, en cierta forma, lo admiró. Bajo ese manto de despreocupación que siempre ponía se hallaba alguien que tomaba enserio su trabajo —aunque, si tuviera que cambiar algo, definitivamente sería sus continuos retrasos y su característica excusa de "perderse en el sendero de la vida"—.

Su celular vibró captando su atención, echando a un lado los pensamientos anteriores la azabache atinó a coger el aparato y leer el nuevo mensaje que le había llegado:

 _Adivina quien acabó sus clases antes de la hora._

Puso un gesto pensativo mientras sus dedos se movían rápidamente escribiendo su respuesta.

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto, ¿estoy en lo correcto?**_

 _¡Muy bien! Ahora adivina quien esta aburrido y no sabe que hacer._

Rodó los ojos.

 _ **Tú.**_

 _Vaya, señorita, debo darle un premio por ser tan perspicaz._

Soltó una fuerte carcajada haciendo que algunos alumnos la vean extrañados, ella tan solo se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó en su sitio para aparentar que nada había sucedido realmente. Decidió dejar de hacer caso a los mensajes del rubio y centrarse en la clase, pero antes de que pudiera guardar su celular una última notificación hizo que su corazón latiera, por un microsegundo, de forma rápida e intensa.

 _Adivina quien esta parado en el jardín esperándote y extrañándote como a nadie. Te daré una pista: es alguien que está loco por ti y que te quiere mas que a su vida._

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Sabes por qué olvidé tan rápido a Sakura?

Hinata paró de beber su jugo de caja, el liquido se deslizó lentamente por toda su tráquea mientras ella intentaba recomponer su impactada expresión. Naruto, varias veces, la sorprendía con frases y preguntas al azar demasiado personales, se mostraba tan interesado en lo que pensaba o decía que, le parecía, cualquier cosa que saldría de su boca el rubio la grabaría para la posteridad.

Y eso no era normal, lo tenía claro. Sabía que las actitudes de Naruto, por mas que el se esforzara en esconderlas, entreveraban algo más que simple enamoramiento. Varias veces lo había visto por el rabillo del ojo hacer muecas raras cuando alguna persona se le acercaba por demás, aquellos añiles ojos se convertían en los de una bestia fiera capaz de atacar a cualquiera. Pero luego, después de morderse los labios con fuerza y sacudir la cabeza como si tuviera un enjambre de avispas justo encima, todo volvía a la normalidad. El chico que conocía entraba en sí, ofreciéndole una sonrisa cómplice y una mirada llena de cariño.

Ese tipo de mirada que, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, él dedicaba a Sakura —y solo a Sakura— en el pasado…

—No tienes que decírmelo, después de todo, ya han pasado tres años—Contestó algo seca al rememorar varios hechos, entre ellos, el horrible rechazo que sufrió y que se había esmerado en sepultar; ahora revivía como un zombie, a la espera de cualquier tipo de indicio de nostalgia para devorarla por completo.

—¿Por qué nunca quieres hablar de nuestro pasado, Hina? —Naruto suspiró y la miró de frente, con todos sus sentimientos revelándose en su azulina mirada—Tu y yo…

—No existió un 'tu y yo', solamente existió un 'tu', solo te aprovechaste de mi para satisfacerte a ti mismo, esa es la verdad…—La oji perla calló, tensó todo su cuerpo ante lo que acababa de decir. Lo último que quería era culpar una y otra vez al blondo de lo que había pasado, pero le era prácticamente imposible cuando él le inspiraba tanto a sacar a la antigua Hinata, aquella insegura, influenciable e ingenua Hinata—Discúlpame…

—Nunca me perdonaré el haberte hecho tanto daño _'ttebayo_ —El rubio bajo la mirada apenado—Me olvidé rápido de Sakura porque…—Inhaló—… porque en verdad nunca la amé enserio. Su traición me caló hondo pero lo que más me dolió fue el que no me haya dicho nada aún cuando se suponía éramos mejores amigos, eligió usarme en vez de pedirme ayuda, lo que rompió mi corazón fue que no supo respetar nuestra amistad, esa que se había forjado y hecho casi indestructible por diez años.

—Nadie conoce realmente a una persona, Naruto…

—Te doy la razón, por que yo, en los dos años y algo mas que te conocía en el instituto nunca pude ver realmente la clase de persona que eras. La amable, inteligente y fuerte, tremendamente fuerte persona que eras.

La azabache atinó a reír con cierto desgano—Creo que viste a otra persona, porque yo…

—¿Cuánto sufriste para tener tal concepto tan desatinado de ti misma? —Naruto la tomo de las mejillas e hizo que lo mirara, en ese momento Hinata pudo percibir el ambiente íntimo que se había forjado, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo súbitamente.

—N-No me malinterpretes, si bien yo pienso así de la persona que fui en el pasado ahora mismo… sé que puedo lograr grandes cosas, se lo que quiero, lo que de-deseo.

El silencio que se instaló a continuación hizo que el corazón de la chica empezara a latir más rápido de lo normal, dudaba que aquellas palabras hubieran enfadado al rubio por lo que se encontró a si misma tratando de describir el porqué del repentino mutismo que se hizo presente entre ellos dos. Mas el agarre en sus mejillas, las masculinas manos que sostenían su rostro le impedían formular ideas coherentes, sin contar con el extraño acercamiento del que era presa, teniendo la cara de Naruto tan cerca que hasta podía ver detalladamente cada rasgo.

—Me siento celoso, Hinata-chan.

Hinata abrió levemente la boca ante la declaración.

—Pienso que, si yo hubiera estado contigo, si no te hubiera alejado de mi como un tremendo idiota, esa seguridad con la que acabas de hablar sería por mí y no por otros. Estoy seguro que Kiba fue el principal causante de que dejes de menospreciarte a ti misma…

—No fue solo Kiba…—La oji perla desvió la mirada—N-Naruto-kun—Se removió inquieta dando a entender que necesitaba que el blondo dejara de sostenerle el rostro—¿Podrías...? —Cuando volvió a enfocar la mirada en su acompañante lo único que vio fue el semblante iluminado de este, con una maravillosa sonrisa que dejaba relucir su dentadura completa.

—¡Me llamaste 'Naruto-kun'! —Exclamó el rubio lleno de gozo—¡Otra vez!

—¿Qu-Qué…?

—¡Dilo otra vez _'dattebayo_!

El rojo que anteriormente adornada las mejillas de Hinata se intensifico más, molesta y a la vez nerviosa por lo que sus gestos demostraban soltó un pequeño bufido—Naruto-kun…

—De nuevo—Instó el joven.

—Naruto-kun.

—Una vez más.

—¡Na-Naruto-kun! —La azabache se echó para atrás, tanto como pudo, en afán de querer alejarse completamente del chico—¿C-Contento?... ¡Ah! —Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al verse acorralada entre los brazos del blondo, inmediatamente apoyó las dos manos en el pecho de este, empujándolo.

—Sí, mucho—Murmuró Naruto respondiendo a la pregunta que le había hecho, totalmente ensimismado en los movimientos y gestos que ella hacía. Agradecía al cielo que la chica no tuviera tanta fuerza, pues apenas y lograba alejarlo medio centímetro con su empuje. —Hinata, luego de lo que haré puedes abofetearme o maldecirme si quieres, incluso permitiría que me tiraras ramen encima.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —La oji perla lo miró alarmada pensando lo peor—Naruto, suéltame.

El aludido rio quedo—No. —Negó con la cabeza—Quiero decir, si por mi fuera nunca te soltaría.

—¡Pero…! —Hinata vio para todos lados rápidamente, le pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo la silueta característica de Kiba y eso terminó por ponerla más nerviosa. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? —Narut…

Sus labios fueron rápidamente tomados por los de él, la unión produjo electricidad en todo su cuerpo.

Un beso. Dulce, tranquilizador, prolongado. Si Hinata tuviera que definir lo que sentía en ese instante en que Naruto la acariciaba sería definitivamente: calma.

 _Es el cielo._ Pensaba el rubio. Besarla era el cielo entero, subir al paraíso por unos momentos. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan completo y feliz, las anteriores veces estaba embargado por el frenesí y la lujuria, la posesión, el querer hacerla completamente suya, forzarla a corresponderle de cualquier manera. Sin embargo, ahora lo sentía distinto, completamente diferente, supo que ese era él, el verdadero, la persona que estaba besando a Hinata era Uzumaki Naruto y no el monstruo que se había apoderado de él desde el principio. Y la amaba, la amaba tanto que cualquier sacrificio valdría la pena con tal de verla sonreír, incluso el de desaparecer de su vida por completo, dejarla ir, sería, el acto mas puro de amor que haría, la prueba de que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos.

Dejo de besarla repentinamente y escondió el rostro en el cuello de ella, apretujándola contra él, algo desesperado. Con los ojos picándole y con las tremendas ganas de llorar como un niño pequeño.

—¿… Naruto-kun?

Él sorbió su nariz y se limpió disimuladamente las orillas de sus ojos con la manga de su suéter, sonriendo una vez que se aseguró de que todo, en su mente y corazón, estuviera en orden. Tomo a Hinata de los hombros y la miro divertido—Si no me das un buen castigo, Hinata, podría empezara acostumbrarme a besarte cada vez que quiera _'ttebayo_. Y no queremos eso… ¿o sí?

Hinata se aclaró la garganta y se cruzó de brazos rápidamente, mirando hacia otro lado. Naruto solo comenzó a reírse, grabando esa escena en su mente tan detalladamente como podía, elevando la vista al cielo y rogando, muy en el fondo, que el tiempo se detuviera por completo; congelándolo, congelándolos a ambos, llevándolos a un lugar donde no existiera el pasado, ni el dolor, ni el rencor… un lugar donde él pudiera repararse.

— **O—**

 **(POV Hinata)**

Fijé mi mirada en la puerta que tenía en frente, la miré tanto que por un momento olvidé pestañear. Inhalé aire profundamente y luego empecé a caminar de un lado a otro mientras intentaba calmarme. Si alguien me preguntara que estaba haciendo le respondería que solamente trataba de entenderme a mi misma. Frente al departamento del chico del cual estuve enamorada tres años atrás y que, ahora, después de tantas cosas que me hizo y dijo, parece estar completamente obsesionado conmigo.

" _Su cuarto está lleno de fotos tuyas, es una locura."_

Suspiré. No estoy en mis cabales al estar aquí después de lo que Kiba me dijo. ¡Bien hecho, Hinata, estás ganando el premio a la chica más ingenua de todas! Una cosa era ver a Naruto al aire libre, en lugares públicos donde podía, de alguna u otra forma, escabullirme si las cosas se ponían extrañas… o violentas, pero esto es completamente distinto. La última vez que él y yo estuvimos solos en mi penthouse las cosas no terminaron de la mejor forma.

Paré de caminar. Obsesionado. La simple palabra me produce escalofríos, aún mas al recordar lo hechos ocurridos, el miedo me consume a veces al pensar en lo que él pudiera hacer si es que no logra controlarse. Pero luego, como por arte de magia, cualquier atisbo de terror que pudiera yo sentir se va esfumando al verlo, tan radiante, tan sonriente… tan Naruto. La terrible contrariedad de sentimientos que me invaden aunados a la alta preocupación que siento terminan volviéndome compasiva y comprensiva. Quiero ayudarlo. Deseo ayudarlo.

Aunque Kiba e Ino piensen lo contrario se que Naruto puede volver a ser el chico de antaño, o alguien mucho mejor. Comprendo la soledad que pudo sentir al verse tan abandonado por la chica que siempre amo, la forma en la que yo llegué a su corazón indirectamente me lo confirma. Él necesita a alguien que crea en él necesita la voluntad y fuerza suficiente, lo supe desde que vino a buscarme y llorar por una última oportunidad. Hasta ese entonces creí que se había convertido en un ser humano detestable pero luego… después de ver como Kiba lo golpeaba sin tregua alguna sin recibir ningún tipo de oposición ni resistencia sentí mi corazón estrujarse. Quizá la antigua Hinata salió en ese momento, quizá ella siempre sale cuando está Naruto, la chiquilla desesperada por ayudar al chico que le gusta me grita, exclama, que no lo deje solo.

—Ah…—Mordí mi labio inferior. Estar con aquel rubio de bonita mirada hace que me divida en dos. —Bien, Hinata, ya estas aquí a pesar de todo…—Suspiré nuevamente—Nada malo pasará.

—Lo único malo que pasaría es que la cocina se arruine justo cuando empiece a calentar la comida _'dattebayo_ —Mi mandíbula se desencajó al voltearme y ver a un Naruto completamente sonriente parado justo en el marco de la puerta, mirándome burlón—Bueno, si cuentas como algo malo el que te bese…

—¡N-No! —Me maldije a mi misma por responder tan prematuramente, carraspeé—Quiero decir, si, es ma-malo que me beses…

—Pero no haces nada por evitarlo—Oí una fuerte risa proveniente de sus labios, inmediatamente sentí la sangre concentrarse en mis mejillas. Otra cosa que me volvía loca, la extraña galantería que Naruto tenía, no se asemejaba ni de lejos a la clase de chicos que trataban de seducir a alguien comportándose como un robot complaciente, no, él era directo, directo y honesto. Capaz de dejarte en blanco con sus declaraciones y acciones… y esa sonrisa…

Sentí como era tomada de la mano y jalada suavemente hasta estar dentro del departamento, cuando volteé el rostro Naruto ya había cerrado la puerta.

—No te preocupes, Hinata-chan, en verdad quiero hacerte sentir segura así que… —Vi que llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza y bajó la mirada—No me acercaré demás a ti hasta que tu me lo pidas, creo que con lo que hice la última vez es suficiente, ¿cierto? —Sonrió con suavidad pasando por mi lado.

No pude evitar ver su espalda mientras se alejaba, aquellos hombros fuertes a los que en el pasado me hubiera aferrado contra viento y marea… su cabello rubio que bailaba al son del viento que se colaba por una ventana abierta de su sala y, sobre todo, su aura, todo él gritaba lo mucho que se estaba conteniendo. Lo mucho que le dolía el miedo que yo sentía por él. Por alguna razón podía sentir lo que sentía y aquello no era bueno, no lo era porque eso propiciaba que me comportara más amable de lo normal.

Caminé siguiéndole el paso y cuando me pidió que me sentara mientras él preparaba la mesa solo atiné a explorar con la vista todo el departamento. No había cambiando mucho, de hecho, casi nada, los muebles se encontraban en el mismo lugar que hace tres años estaban, la pintura, aunque algo desgastada seguía siendo igual de vistosa, con ese naranja chillón que a Naruto tanto le gustaba. Una nostálgica sonrisa nació en mis labios sin querer, todo era igual, el piso, los cuadros, los contados libros que reposaban en una pequeña mesita al lado de una ventana, el gran sillón rojo…

Retuve mi respiración. Sentí una opresión en el pecho cuando imágenes, todas ellas demasiado dolorosas, surcaron mi mente. En ese mueble él y yo… extendí mi mano hasta tocarlo con la punta de mis dedos, sintiendo un horrible escalofrío en toda mi espina dorsal. Años, y parece que no olvidaría lo que sentí en ese entonces, lo feliz que me sentía al estar en sus brazos, lo completa y llena que pensaba que estaba cuando Naruto me susurraba palabras de afecto mientras me acariciaba… mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza, saboreando mi sangre enseguida.

—¡Listo! Te confieso que no soy bueno preparando otra cosa que no sea ramen…

Rápidamente me di la vuelta al escucharlo, dando la espalda al sillón que tantos recuerdos me había traído oculté mi mirada bajo mi flequillo mientras fingía sonreír, y me acerqué a él manteniendo una distancia prudente.

—Creo que ahora estaría bien, después yo…—No pude terminar la frase, apenas sentí como mi labio herido era acariciado delicadamente todo lo que pensaba decir desapareció por completo.

—Lo siento, debí cambiar ese sofá…—Lo miré de súbito, no creyéndome tales palabras, sentí mi corazón acelerarse cuando aquellos ojos cielo me miraron profundamente—Soy un desconsiderado, perdóname Hinata—Hizo un gesto de dolor—Aunque para mi es un bonito recuerdo supongo que para ti no.

Quise llorar y reír, solo reír talvez. Esa clase de risa que te ataca cuando lloras demasiado. Este Naruto al que no estaba acostumbraba siempre terminaba rompiendo mi corazón, lo que él no sabía es que con cada frase cargada de cariño o preocupación que me decía hería mis sentimientos. Por qué aquellas palabras las hubiera querido escuchar antes, mucho antes, no ahora.

—No, no lo es, Naruto—Contesté cortante, demasiado para mi gusto. El pulgar de él aún se encontraba acariciando mi labio—A decir verdad, es un recuerdo que me esmeré por enterrar…

—Ouch. Eso me dolió—Observé como se revolvió el cabello y suspiraba de forma prolongada—¿Hace unos días era Naruto-kun y ahora es solo Naruto? —Bufó—¿Me dejas acercarme más?

Arqueé una ceja—¿Pa-Para qué? —Una ligera expectativa hizo acto de presencia en mí, la negué mentalmente de forma inmediata.

—Para darte un beso.

Mi corazón retumbo en mi pecho acelerándose a niveles insospechados—Tú…

—¿Me dejas?

—N-No…

—¿Y si me arrodillo?

—¡¿Qué?!

—De todas formas, Hinata, no estaría lejos de la realidad, tu ya me tienes a tus pies.

—¡Naruto-kun!

Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos para dejar de verlo, todo lo que decía, absolutamente todo era demasiado vergonzoso.

—¡Genial, volví a ser Naruto-kun! … eres adorable, Hina—Escuché una estruendosa risa después, quise morirme ahí mismo, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra con tal de no volver a verlo a los ojos—Demasiado…

—¡¿Eh?! —Inesperadamente, o al menos eso quise creer pues mi mente me estaba jugando malas bromas llenándome de expectativas ante lo que Naruto pudiera hacer, mis manos fueron separadas de mi rostro y mi barbilla elevada. Pude sentir un aliento cálido y luego algo húmedo repasar mi labio inferior con dedicación, deteniéndose de más en la herida que me había hecho.

Gemí bajo al ser consciente de como Naruto empezaba a succionar delicadamente aquel lugar, sus labios y lengua no se movían mas que para brindarme ligeras caricias. Percibí que el tiempo pasaba de forma mas lenta, solo fue imaginación mía porque así tan rápido como comenzó terminó, cuando estuve de vuelta a la realidad ya él se había alejado dándome la espalda.

—Técnicamente…—Dijo, con la voz algo ronca, vi algo parecido a una sonrisa ladina cuando ladeo la cabeza un poco—No fue un beso _'dattebayo._

Llevé una mano hasta mi corazón que ahora latía desbocadamente, el sabor que se me había quedado prendado en los labios hizo que reviviera en mi mente los hechos ocurridos hace un momento, produciéndome un intenso sonrojo que estoy segura abarcaba toda mi cara y parte de mis orejas.

 _._

 _._

—Entonces…—Empecé a aguantar el ataque de risa que me sobrevino repentinamente—¿Este… este será el almuerzo?

—Mmm… te advertí que no era bueno preparando otra comida.

No pude evitar fijarme en el plato que estaba frente mío, algo parecido a pollo —demasiado negro hay que recalcar— junto a una ensalada que más parecía una gelatina media derretida. Sin pensarlo demasiado tome un tenedor y me lleve un bocado a la boca, saboreé tanto como pude y luego tragué, podía sentir la atenta mirada de Naruto en mí, a la espera de alguna respuesta.

—El sabor no está mal…—Solté una risita al ver como él hacia una mueca de incredulidad—En serio, quizá le falta un poco de sal y…

—Y le sobra lo quemado—Maldijo por lo bajo—Cuando lo calenté se veía mejor, ¡de veras!

Rodé un poco los ojos para luego estallar en risa, de alguna u otra forma la situación me parecía graciosa. Pude transportarme al pasado, más específicamente a nuestros días de instituto, cuando incluso a Sasuke algunas ocasiones le había tocado prepararse su propia comida para el almuerzo, fallando rotundamente en el intento, al final lo único que le quedaba era: o robarle la comida a Kiba o mostrarse orgulloso e indiferente mientras recalcaba que no tenía nada de hambre.

—¡No te rias _'dattebayo_!

Limpié algunas lagrimitas de mis ojos, me era casi imposible contenerme.

—Lo-Lo siento Naruto-kun, es que… recordé… —Callé mientras trataba de calmarme, así nunca iba a poder expresarme adecuadamente. Inhalé y exhalé hondamente unas tres veces para poder hablar—Aprecio tus intenciones, hasta ahora nadie me había cocinado algo.

—¿Hablas… hablas enserio? —De repente su rostro se iluminó, aquellos dos pozos azules llenos de vida y brillo hicieron que respingara—¿So-Solo yo? ¿Ni Ino ni… Kiba?

Asentí.

—Vaya eso… —Un ligero tono rosa se instaló en sus mejillas, junto a sus tres marcas. No pude evitar pensar que se veía algo adorable—Eso me hace muy feliz, Hinata-chan.

Mordí mi labio inferior, un pequeño dolor hizo que me diera cuenta que la herida que me había hecho aún estaba muy sensible. Me abofeteé mentalmente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Si gustas…—Me sorprendí de mi mí misma cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de pensarlas correctamente—Puedo preparar algo aparte para los dos, si quieres prestarme tu cocina un momento…—Mi voz se fue perdiendo al decir las últimas palabras, convirtiéndose en un susurro. Maldita amabilidad. Maldita empatía y nostalgia que me hacía comportarme de esta forma.

Por que solo era eso, ¿verdad?

—¿Hablas de cocinar? ¿Tú… para mí?

Baje la mirada—Para los dos.

Inmediatamente mis dos manos fueron tomadas por otras mas grandes y trigueñas, abarcándolas al completo, mis orbes se desviaron a la unión y contraste de su piel y la mía; pálido y radiante, como nosotros mismos.

—Probar una de tus comidas me haría el hombre mas feliz del mundo, Hinata—Subí mi aperlada mirada hasta la de él, casi hiperventilé, dios, ¿es que acaso este chico no tenía idea de lo que significaba el espacio personal? ¡Estaba demasiado cerca! ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?

Asentí silenciosamente y así, entre la espera, el paso de los minutos y mi propio nerviosismo al desenvolverme en aquella cocina, lo recordé.

En el mismo momento en que empecé a cortar las zanahorias y calentar el agua me quedé totalmente quieta, absorta ante al recuerdo, horrible recuerdo, de un bote de basura lleno de comida… La comida que yo tan arduamente había preparado vilmente botada sin arrepentimiento alguno.

 _Tonta. Tonta, tonta._

En aquel entonces me había dicho que era un detalle sin importancia, pero heme aquí, tres años después, recordándolo con el corazón doliente, aquel corazón que también fue tomado y destruido por completo, desparramado en otro basural. Me recargué contra el lavamanos y me crucé de brazos, reprochándome a mi misma el recordar eso justo ahora.

¿Naruto también lo habría recordado? Negué mentalmente, claro que no, seguro que no se acordaba de algo así, después de todo para él no fue más que algo superficial. Quizá hasta se acordaría del bentou que le dio Sakura pero no del mío.

—¡Ahh! —Me restregué el rostro con mis manos. Dolía, aún dolía. Como mil estacas clavadas en mi corazón.

No había sido importante para él, no lo fui hasta que desaparecí de su vida. Esa era la cruel realidad, las personas valoraban algo cuando ya lo creían perdido… eso era tan egoísta. Un nudo se me instaló en la garganta al recordar cada una de las palabras que Naruto me había dicho, cada frase llena de cariño y amor, cada acción desesperada por… tenerme. Incluso pensarlo era irreal, Uzumaki Naruto enamorado de Hyuga Hinata _, Uzumaki Naruto obsesionado con Hyuga Hinata_. ¿Qué acaso el pasado no se quedaba ahí? ¿Las decepciones amorosas y las heridas no quedaban ahí? ¿Qué propiciaba volver a ese pasado que un día te hizo infeliz?

Una suave melodía hizo que dejara mis propias cavilaciones, mis oídos fueron satisfactoriamente saturados por un sonido agradable proveniente de la sala. Cada sentimiento y recuerdo amargo que invadía mi corazón fue momentáneamente opacado por la suave voz que se escuchó a continuación. No supe porque, pero dejé todo lo que hacia para dirigirme hasta aquel espacio, apenas asomé mi cabeza mis ojos se redireccionaron a la radio que se encontraba cuidadosamente puesta encima de un estante vacío.

La canción iba adquiriendo mas fuerza y ritmo, como un imán me encaminé hasta el centro de la sala, deteniéndome abruptamente cuando fui consciente de mis acciones. Sin embargo, cuando apenas note lo que estaba haciendo de nuevo fui atraída por la melodía. La había oído antes, en Londres, uno de esos tantos días en que trataba de no hundirme en una profunda depresión, Hanabi ponía a todo volumen la canción, el sonido llegaba hasta mi cuarto exasperándome por completo. La odié en su momento, era tan nostálgica y llena de sentimientos que contrastarla con mi realidad hacia que todos los recuerdos de Naruto volvieran con mas fuerza y terminaran por derrumbarme por completo.

La quemante y dolorosa verdad. Creí que mi amor sería suficiente para poder sobrellevar cualquier cosa, pero el tiempo me había demostrado lo contrario, me había demostrado que jamás podría luchar contra Sakura...

—¿A qué se debe esa expresión tan dolida, señorita?

Pegué un pequeño saltito en mi lugar, a mi lado y cerca, muy cerca de mi se encontraba Naruto, inclinado de tal forma que su barbilla estaba a la altura de mis hombros. Apreté mis labios. Aún con los recuerdos haciendo mella en mi corazón, tenerlo frente a mi era malo para mi salud mental, no dejaba de comparar el presente con el pasado.

—¿La hermosa señorita no responderá? —Me dedico una sonrisa, yo solo abrí y cerré la boca repetidas veces para tratar de responder más nada salía de mis labios, ni un ínfimo sonido siquiera. Tal parece que la canción había quitado las palabras de mi boca, no era capaz de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. —Hace mucho escuché esta canción… _Let her go,_ desde entonces no paro de escucharla, a veces me recuerda a ti, a nosotros. En las noches, cuando estaba completamente solo, únicamente acompañado por tu recuerdo, la letra de la canción venía a mí, diciéndome lo estúpido que fui al perderte.

—Naruto-kun, creo que ya hemos recordado mucho—Estaba empezando a molestarme, odiaba demasiado el hecho de que todo de él me llene de culpa, rencores y reproches, odiaba demasiado rememorar todo…—Todo lo que me dices… son cosas que no quiero saber.

—¿No quieres saber hasta donde llegan mis sentimientos por ti? —No quise verlo, cualquier gesto que el estuviera haciendo en ese momento quería ignorarlo por completo—¿Me odias?

—¡No te odio! —Sentí mi vista nublarse por las incipientes lágrimas—Es que… la canción, tus palabras, no me traen recuerdos felices—Noté como la música iba terminando.

—Entonces te daré recuerdos felices _'dattebayo_ —Volteé a verlo incrédula—La siguiente canción, será nuestra canción, y te aseguro que cuando la escuches vendrán a ti los recuerdos que más te hagan sonreír.

—¿Q-Qué dices?

Solté un alarido cuando sus manos se posaron a los lados de mi cadera y me atrajo hacia él, formando una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que todo mi mundo diera vueltas.

—¿Sabes bailar Hinata? —Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente. Estaba a punto de alejarme y correr de vuelta a la cocina cuando una nueva canción empezó a sonar en la radio, lenta y suave. Naruto se acercó más a mi—Déjate llevar.

—Y-Yo… n-no…

Cerré mis ojos cuando él tomo mis brazos e hizo que rodeara su cuello. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mi piel. En ese momento la canción adquirió más fuerza, la voz del cantante inundó todo el lugar, produciéndome un inesperado sentimiento cálido y acogedor.

El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a moverse al compás de la melodía, sus manos empezaron a guiar mis caderas, así como todo mi cuerpo, nuestros pasos empezaron a coordinarse instantáneamente mientras la canción seguía sonando. Uno, dos, tres, repetía en mi mente empezando a hallarle el ritmo a la música, pronto mis movimientos empezaron a ser automáticos, en ese momento algo parecido a la emoción embargó mi corazón, nunca había bailado, nunca de esta forma.

—¿Lo escuchas, Hina? —Levanté mi mirada ante la pregunta, pude apreciar la expresión risueña de Naruto—La letra de la canción…

—¿Letra? —En ese instante el estribillo empezó a sonar mas fuerte de lo normal. Oh dioses, era una canción de amor, ¿qué hacia yo bailando algo así con Naruto?

 _ **Baby, i'm dancing in the dark**_ _(Cariño, estoy bailando en la oscuridad)_

 _ **With you between my arms**_ _(Contigo entre mis brazos)_

 _ **Barefoot on the grass**_ _(Descalzos sobre la hierba)_

 _ **Listening to our favorite song**_ _(escuchando nuestra canción favorita)._

Fui más consciente de lo que decía, cada verso, cada palabra, cada sentimiento que conllevaba. Todo eso empezaba a ser absorbido por mí, dejándome totalmente anonadada. Cuando sentí las manos de él aferrarse más a mis caderas y su aliento chocar contra mi oído empecé a respirar entrecortadamente, de forma inconsciente me aferré más a su cuello.

— _Bueno, encontré una mujer mas fuerte que nadie a quien conozca, ella comparte mis sueños, espero algún día compartir su hogar_ …—Temblé, Naruto había susurrado a mi oído la traducción de aquella canción mientras la canción en cuestión aún sonaba. Era tan cursi… tan cursi pero encantador…— _Encontré un amor para llevar más que solo mis secretos, aún somos unos niños, estamos tan enamorados, luchando contra todo pronóstico… se que esta estaremos bien_ —Pegó su mejilla contra la mía— _Sé mi chica, yo seré tu hombre. Veo mi futuro en tus ojos._

Parpadeé repetidas veces para aminorar las ganas de llorar que tenía, las lagrimas se habían acumulado en mis ojos y amenazaban con deslizarse en mis mejillas a la mínima distracción. Naruto, Naruto. Naruto sonriendo, Naruto gritando, Naruto festejando, Naruto besándome, abrazándome, mirándome como el mayor de los tesoros, Naruto rechazándome… Naruto rompiendo mi corazón y volviendolo a reconstruir… Naruto fuera de sí, Naruto pidiéndome perdón.

 **Baby, i'm dancing in the dark** _(Cariño, estoy bailando en la oscuridad)_

 _ **With you between my arms**_ _(Contigo entre mis brazos)_

 _ **Barefoot on the grass**_ _(Descalzos sobre la hierba)_

 _ **Listening to our favorite song**_ _(escuchando nuestra canción favorita)_

 _ **I have faith it what I see**_ _(Tengo fé en lo que veo)_

— _Ahora sé que he conocido a un ángel en persona y ella es perfecta. No me merezco esto…_

 _ **You look perfect tonight**_ _(te ves perfecta esta noche)._

—Te amo, Hinata…

No aguanté más, dejé escapar un jadeo junto a un sinfín de lágrimas. La canción iba terminando y lo único que se oía de fondo era mis constantes sollozos, la frase que Naruto me había dicho se repetía en mi mente con tanta fuerza que a cada segundo más y más lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

—Hinata…—Me tomó de los hombros para verme a la cara, pero se lo impedí aferrándome aún mas a él, lo abracé con fuerza y pegué mi rostro contra su pecho, oyendo los latidos apresurados de su corazón.

—Por favor, quedémonos así… por favor—Poco me importó como sonaba mi voz en ese momento, solo quería sentirlo, asegurarme de que era realmente Naruto el que estaba allí—Te quiero… te quiero Naruto, ¿por qué te quiero tanto? ¿por qué? —Hipeé—Creí haberte olvidado, pero no, no puedo, ¡no puedo! A pesar de todo el daño que me hiciste yo… yo… no debería estar aquí…

—No, no, no… —Él me abrazó mas fuerte, alzando una mano para acariciarme el cabello empezó a repartir besos encima de mi cabeza—No digas eso, porque yo te quiero aquí, te quiero siempre conmigo. Quiero casarme contigo, ¡quiero vivir el resto de mis días a tu lado!

—Naruto…

—¿Por qué, Hinata? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz contigo? Esta maldita condición mía… por mi culpa…

No lo dejé terminar. Mis labios apresaron los suyos en un beso sin igual, transmitiéndole sin palabras todo lo que quería decirle, mis lágrimas y las suyas se entremezclaron en nuestras bocas. Necesitados, desesperados, eso éramos él y yo, nuestras manos recorrían cada parte del otro, las mías acariciando su cabello y su ancha espalda y las de él explorando mi cuello y cintura. Jadeantes, anhelantes, perdidos.

—No es tu culpa, no es tu culpa—Le susurraba a cada instante—Te ayudaré, Naruto, hare lo que sea para ayudarte…

 _Aunque me rompas el corazón y destroces mis ilusiones de nuevo no podré olvidarte jamás, eres el único que podré querer de esta forma…_

— **O—**

 **(POV Naruto)**

—¡Ah, duele _'ttebayo_!

—Aguanta un poco más, Naruto-kun.

—Agh, se que me lo merecía… ¡pero Kiba realmente se pasó con los golpes!

Una risita dulce inundó el ambiente, produciéndome cosquillas en el abdomen. Sonreí embelesado mientras la veía desenvolverse con tanta naturalidad estando a mi lado. Su cabello negro con esos destellos azulados, su hermosa mirada que se asemejaba a la luna, sus movimientos gráciles a la hora de tomar un algodón, empaparlo de alcohol y desinfectar mis heridas… inclinada a la altura de mi barbilla mientras yo me encontraba sentado en el sofá de mi casa. El mejor paisaje era, sin dudas, ese, con ella abarcando toda mi vista.

Si fuera pintor no dudaría en retratarla día y noche, si cantara ella sería la inspiración para cada una de mis canciones, lamentablemente no era un artista ni alguien demasiado creativo, por lo que lo único que hacía era admirarla, de lejos, de cerca, que importaba, mientras supiera que estaba bien y feliz.

Un ligero quemazón me hizo saltar hacia atrás, aquello esfumó todos mis pensamientos de un sopetón.

—¡Hinata-chan! —Me quejé adolorido—¡te dije que duele!

—Naruto—Ella me miró con algo de reproche—Ven aquí, debo terminar de curarte.

—Esta bien así, ¡de veras! —Tragué saliva, visiblemente atemorizado por la expresión de enojo que poco a poco empezaba a adueñarse de la bella chica que estaba a mi lado—Soy fuerte, me recuperare rápido.

—Claro—Rodó los ojos—Es por eso que se volvieron a abrir la mayoría de tus cicatrices.

Reí nervioso mientras me sobaba la nuca, admitir aquello era vergonzoso para mí, siempre me había considerado alguien que sabía cuidarse a sí mismo. Cavilé. Pero, ¿Qué razón había para mostrarme fuerte frente a Hinata cuando ella ya había visto la peor parte de mi y, aún así, se encontraba a mi lado?

La vi de nuevo, centrándome en demasía en sus expresiones, maravillándome con cada detalle. No podía evitarlo, con cada día que pasaba encontraba algo nuevo que amar, algo nuevo en su forma de actuar que me hacia sentir mas enamorado. Aquella chica que parecía tan delicada me había demostrado ser una de las personas mas fuertes que conocí… y me quería, ¡me quería! Dios, cuanto la amaba por quererme ¿tiene eso algún sentido?

—Bien, lo dejaré por hoy—La oí suspirar pesadamente, yo solo atiné a sonreírle travieso—¿Qu-Qué pasa?

—Pasa que estoy frente a la mujer más hermosa que hayan visto mis ojos—Comencé a acercarme a ella, consciente que mi respuesta era más una frase aleatoria soltada que una respuesta en sí, pero, al diablo, no iba a medir mis palabras cuando mi tiempo con ella era tan reducido, necesitaba decirle todo lo que quería y pensaba—Pasa que, justo ahora, quisiera tomarte de la mano, llevarte al centro comercial más concurrido de Konoha y gritar a diestra y siniestra que te amo y me amas, luego restregarle a la cara a todos lo orgulloso que estoy de la chica que tengo.

—¡Naruto-kun! —Se sonrojó, como amo que se sonroje—Eso sería…

—Loco, irreal—Llegué a ella y tome una de sus manos, depositando un suave beso en la parte superior—Sé la clase de escándalo que se armaría, así que solo me conformaré con dos cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

Mis labios capturaron los suyos rápidamente, elevándome instantáneamente a ese eterno pero a la vez efímero paraíso que su boca me producía. Me separé después de unos minutos notando la respiración agitada que se adueño de nosotros dos, sentía la sangre correr irrefrenable por mis venas, el corazón bombearme el pecho a una velocidad exorbitante y mis sentidos nublarse por un momento.

—Esa fue… fue la primera cosa—Musite mientras me mantenía cerca de ella, intentado que la sensación se prolongara tanto como fuera posible, era un maldito aprovechado por hacerle este tipo de cosas, pero los instintos eran demasiado fuertes, estaba seguro que Hinata era mi propia tentación echa carne en este mundo terrenal, aquella manzana que no debía probar pero que de todos modos lo hacía… porque no asimilaba una verdadera vida si no estaba a su lado.

—Y… la segunda—Le sonreí arrebatadoramente y percibí como ella se ponía aún más nerviosa. No era bueno seduciendo, pero, por alguna razón, con ella todo fluía tan naturalmente…

—Cocina para mí.

—¿Eeh?

—La anterior vez no pude comer nada de lo que hiciste…

Vi la duda en aquellas bellas pupilas opalinas y me odié aún más—Por favor, Hinata-chan—Susurré y después de varios minutos un leve asentimiento por parte de ella basto para que me sintiera aliviado.

 _Eso es, sigue intentando enmendar tus errores del pasado, de todas formas, no cambiará nada, no cambiará el hecho de que en su momento botaste a la basura la comida que ella te preparó._

Empuñe mis manos, observando como Hinata desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina, esa maldita voz que me atosigaba a cada momento no paraba, siempre andaba atormentándome, la lograba acallar la mayor parte del tiempo pero siempre volvía, recordándome mi propia miseria, llenándome de suposiciones absurdas.

No, no era por eso que quería probar su comida, más allá de tratar de arreglar lo que estropeé, en verdad deseaba compartir ese momento con ella, necesitaba sentirla en cada aspecto posible, en la calidez de sus platos, en el sabor que solo ella podía otorgarle a algo hecho por sus propias manos. Acaricié mis labios con mis dedos, rememorando la vez que probé sus galletas, aquella desoladora noche… la calidez que me invadió es algo que nunca olvidaré, al igual que cualquier cosa que formara parte de Hinata.

Dirigí mi mirada hasta la puerta de mi cuarto, no había entrado allí en todos estos días, un solo paso dentro de ese lugar me haría perder por completo, no volvería a eso… acallaría a la bestia que habitaba en mí, tomaría el control de la situación.

—Naruto-kun—Me giré ante el llamado, la imagen de una Hinata llevando un delantal fue lo primero que vi, santos dioses de todo lo conocido, ¿es que acaso todo le tenía que quedar tan bien? —Yo… me preguntaba si te apetecería… ramen.

Mi corazón latió emocionado, una enorme sonrisa adornó mi rostro—¡Claro que si _'dattebayo_! —Di zancadas largas hasta donde estaba para abrazarla efusivamente, elevándola un poco en el aire, ella solo se limitó a reír suavemente.

—¡Ah! Naru… to ¡Ba-Bájame!

Ignoré por completo su petición y empecé a darle vueltas, inmediatamente soltó un alarido, carcajeé estruendosamente. Me encantaba sentirla entre mis brazos, su pequeño cuerpo se amoldaba tan perfectamente el mío que me sentía morir, ella era para mí, el rompecabezas que me completaba.

—¡Dime que me amas y te bajaré!

—¡¿Pero…?! ¡Ahh! —La elevé más en el aire—¡Naruto, eres un… un…!

—¿Un chico genial? ¿Atractivo? ¿Romántico? ¿Seductor? —Sonreí con malicia.

—¡Eres… eres… Naruto! —Rei tan fuerte como pude y paré mis movimientos, la bajé hasta el piso y besé su frente. Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron y pude sentir como las manos de ella se dedicaban a dar pequeñas caricias en mi cabello, abriéndose paso entre ese bosque salvaje color dorado, instintivamente cerré los ojos disfrutando del contacto. —Naruto…

—¿Mmm? —Incliné mi cabeza para escucharla mejor.

—Después de esta semana… nosotros…

—Hinata, no creo que sea bueno pensar en eso.

—No, escúchame, necesito decirte esto—Poso una de sus manos en mi mejilla, abrí mis ojos ante la acción, la seriedad en sus facciones era evidente—No quiero alejarme de ti.

Aquella frase me sorprendió, la miré incrédulo—Pero yo…

—No me importa, sé que…—Bajó la mirada—sé que será difícil pero no quiero dejarte solo—Inhaló una bocanada de aire y me miro con decisión—Lo superaremos juntos, estaré a tu lado para alentarte tanto como sea posible así que… así que no tenemos porque alejarnos más—Una capa de lagrimas empañó sus ojos—No tienes porqué sufrir más, déjame llevar parte de tu carga, déjame curarte Naruto-kun.

 _Déjame curarte_. Si alguna vez alguien me hubiera dicho que existiría una persona que me hiciera tan feliz lo hubiera dudado, crecí creyendo que nada me complementaria al cien por ciento, pero lo único predecible de la vida es que es impredecible. Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y decirle a mi yo de 16 y 17 años que dejara de ser tan ingenuo y egoísta… que atesorara la compañía de la maravillosa chica que siempre lo miraba de lejos, amándole en secreto, que se dedicara a conocerla cada día, que nunca le rompa el corazón por que con eso se estaría rompiendo a si mismo… si tan solo pudiera decirle a ese Naruto del pasado que tenga calma y paciencia, que el amor de Sakura no era para él ni nunca lo sería pero que, a cambio, otro amor mucho mas puro e intenso lo esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina y que venía acompañado de unos preciosos ojos color perla y una hermosa personalidad… pero el pasado ya había sido escrito.

Y con eso el presente y el futuro.

Sonreí y acaricié las mejillas de Hinata con extrema delicadeza, ella me observó expectante.

—Tu mereces… a un hombre que diga: "no puedo imaginar un mundo sin ti". Mereces a alguien que te ame con cada latido de su corazón, que ame cada parte de ti, mereces que te cuiden, mereces a un hombre que movería montañas por ti si tuviera que hacerlo. Mereces amor, ese tipo de amor grande y hermoso, Hinata—Sentí un nudo en la garganta—Ese tipo de amor que nunca muera, nunca desaparezca.

—Naru… to.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente, aguantando el inmenso pesar que me embargó de repente—Sigo esperando ese ramen _'ttebayo._ —Entrecrucé mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, sonriéndole cándidamente.

Los minutos empezaron a pasar, demasiado lentos para mi gusto, diez, quince, veinte, veía el reloj de mi pared a cada momento esperando ansioso la comida que Hinata me estaba preparando. No había entrado a la cocina porque deseaba que todo fuera sorpresa para mí, quería degustar todo a detalle… la primera comida que me prepararía ella, así es como quería que fuera en mi mente: _la primera de muchas comidas._

Me aclaré la garganta, me sentía como un niño pequeño esperando un regalo de navidad, con las ansias a tope y las ilusiones altas. Restregué las palmas de mis manos en mi pantalón tratando de eliminar el sudor que había aparecido de repente, joder, ni siquiera en mi examen de admisión a la universidad me había puesto tan nervioso. Reí, era realmente un tonto enamorado, felicidades Uzumaki Naruto.

Necesitaba distraerme por lo que me encaminé hasta el ventanal de mi sala, alborotándome los cabellos eché un vistazo a la ciudad, empezaba a anochecer, la oscuridad se había extendido por todas las casas y edificios, algunas estrellas podían verse tintineando, contadas a decir verdad, la luna apenas aparecía entre ese manto oscuro. Estuve admirando el paisaje varios minutos hasta que algo llamó mi atención por el reflejo del vidrio, un celular, el celular de Hinata —que reposaba en la mesa, a un lado de los sillones— se había prendido. Traté de ignorarlo centrándome otra vez en la ciudad, pero apenas la luz se apagó de nuevo se volvió a encender, esta vez no pude retener más mi curiosidad.

Un ligero deja vú empezó a invadirme de pies a cabeza. Me gire sobre mis talones y me posicione frente a ese aparato, mire velozmente hasta la puerta de la cocina cuidando de que Hinata no se percatara de nada, ningún ruido más que los alimentos cociéndose se escuchó, entonces, con algo más de determinación tome entre mis manos el celular. Tragué duro. No, no estaba bien, incluso si no era nada espiar me convertiría en la clase de chico que no quería ser.

 _Pero puede ser importante, algo urgente respecto a su trabajo._

Sacudí la cabeza fuertemente, si fuera algo relacionado con el lugar en el que trabajaba seguramente la llamarían y, por lo que pude ver, no eran mas que mensajes… mensajes sin importancia.

 _Mucho peor, podría ser alguien… un chico quizá… tratando de hablarle y pedirle una cita._

—Cállate—Ordené con la voz ronca. No, definitivamente no era nada de eso, aquella horrible voz volvía a atormentarme, no dejaría que se colara en mis pensamientos ni mucho menos en mis acciones. Hinata era libre, podía hacer lo que quisiera, hablar con quien quisiera, la quería así, la amaba así.

 _En ese caso, nada te cuesta ver realmente quien es, solo ves los mensajes, devuelves el celular a su lugar y no pasará nada._

Dudé.

 _Solamente cuidas de ella, la proteges, porque el mundo esta lleno de personas horribles. Nadie tiene derecho a lastimarla._

—Puede ser…

 _Nadie tiene derecho a quererla mas que tú._

Cerré fuertemente los ojos, hice una mueca de desagrado ante el último pensamiento, pero más pronto que tarde mis pupilas se volvieron a dirigir a la pantalla del celular. Inhalé y exhalé muchas veces. Solo unos mensajes… simples mensajes que no harían daño a nadie, si era algo urgente avisaría a Hinata, en caso contrario, los ignoraría.

Inflando mi pecho acerqué la pantalla hasta que se hiciera nítida ante mis ojos, inmediatamente pude ver dos notificaciones de correo electrónico. Instantáneamente deslicé mi dedo, desbloqueando el celular, apreté en la opción de "ver mensaje" y la aplicación de Gmail se abrió, dejando a mi vista el remitente y el asunto. Me apresuré en leer.

" _Gaara._

 _Marzo, 25._

 _Tu pronta respuesta me ha hecho muy feliz, Hinata, me alegra demasiado saber que te esta yendo bien. Quisiera decir que aquí las cosas están bastante divertidas pero la verdad es que no, desde que te fuiste de Londres me he hallado mas aburrido de lo normal. Te parecerá raro, pero… debo decirlo, realmente extraño verte en clases, incluso nuestra última conversación. Hubiera querido que habláramos más aquella vez."_

" _Perdona la tardanza, estuve estudiando para unos exámenes y no me conecté. La verdad es que estoy pensando seriamente en regresar a Konoha en vacaciones, te diría que por temas personales, pero mentiría, mi mayor motivación serías tú. Estoy seguro que ya te has adecuado a la vida de allá, necesitaré una guía, ¿te gustaría? -risas- a cambio puedo invitarte a comer algo y podemos retomar los temas que hablamos la última vez. Estaré esperando tu respuesta."_

Tiré el celular al sillón, bruscamente, sutilmente, no lo supe en realidad, de lo único que estaba consciente era de la inmensa opresión en mi pecho, la sangre vertiginosa corriendo por mis venas, los tremendos celos que invadían todo mi ser. Realmente no intenté detenerlos, para cuando me di cuenta me hallaba caminando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. Algo en mi mente me decía que me calmara, pero otra voz mas fuerte me gritaba que siguiera tal y como estaba, que alguien se estaba metiendo con lo que era mío, con Hinata y que, por supuesto, merecía el peor de los castigos por eso. Gaara, Gaara. A pesar de que el nombre me resultaba extrañamente familiar solo sentía una gran ira dentro de mí.

¡Si tan solo lo tuviera frente a mi para decirle unas cuentas cosas a la cara!

Pero el muy desgraciado estaba lejos, en Londres, esperando la respuesta de Hinata, **mi** Hinata. ¿Quién se creía? No la merecía, no merecía ni un pequeño tiempo al lado suyo. Respiré con fuerza por mis fosas nasales al darme cuenta de que ella estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mí, en la cocina… como si nada, como si no estuviera _texteando_ con otro chico a cuesta mía. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de las intenciones de los hombres? ¿No se daba cuenta de que cualquiera podía aprovecharse de ella?

¡Era una ingenua!

Apreté mis puños llenándome de más enojo, estaba tan ensimismado que no note cuando la figura de Hinata hizo acto de presencia en la sala, con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo en las mejillas, llevando consigo un gran plato de ramen recién hecho. Observé por el rabillo del ojo como ella me miró y, totalmente emocionada, se acercó a mi con sus pupilas llenas de brillo e ilusión.

—¡Naruto-kun! —Se acercó un poco más, yo gruñí por lo bajo—La comida ya está lista—Me extendió el humeante plato, lo observé detalladamente—¿Te-Te gusta? Es decir… la apariencia… ya que no he hecho ramen muchas veces y…

—No me importa.

—¿E-Eh?

Rechiné mis dientes aun viendo la comida frente a mí—Dime, Hinata… ¿desde cuando hablas con Gaara?

—¿Gaara? ¿Qué quieres…?

—¡Si, Gaara! ¡Ese imbécil que te manda emails desde Londres! —Ella retrocedió ante mi bramido, pude percibir como todo su cuerpo se tensó repentinamente, lleno de temor—¿Me lo estabas ocultando? ¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta?

—Yo… no te estaba ocultando nada.

—Por dios Hinata, ¿tienes idea de lo que provocas? —La miré fijamente y luego miré el plato que traía entre sus manos, la sola idea de saber que ella había estado preparando esa comida mientras se dedicaba a hablar con otro hombre terminó por hacer mella en mi… y lo odie, odie el hecho de que ella no pudiera ser solo mía, de que se comportara tan amable con todos. La odié… —¿Acaso pensaste que una simple comida bastaría? —Sonreí irónico—Estoy harto, estoy harto de todo esto.

—Naruto, cálmate, este no eres tú…

—¡Soy quien decida ser! —Tomé el plato de comida entre mis manos bruscamente—¡¿No entiendes que solo quiero protegerte?!

Admito que no medí las consecuencias, la tremenda cólera y esa bestia dentro de mi guiaron mis acciones, Uzumaki Naruto no estaba en esos momentos, yo no estaba en esos momentos, pero como creerme… como creerme si era mi voz la que decía cosas hirientes, si eran mis manos las que actuaban en mi nombre…

—¡¿No lo entiendes?! —Y entonces lo hice, arrojé la comida al suelo, con tanta fuerza que el plato se rompió en mil pedazos, el grito de Hinata fue lo único que pude oír después junto a su respiración entrecortada, junto a sus palabras llenas de desesperación, junto a sus sollozos plagados de angustia…

—Yo… yo… —La tomé bruscamente de una muñeca, totalmente fuera de mi mismo, pude sentir su propio miedo, el terror embargándola completa, sin embargo ignoré sus gestos cargados de desesperación y dolor, en mi cabeza solo cabían la rabia y los celos, nada más, nada menos. Mi consciencia había quedado relevada a un oscuro lugar, cuando fijé mi vista me encontré a mí mismo con una mano extendida en lo alto, cerca de la mejilla de Hinata, con toda la intención del mundo de hacerle daño, de marcar esa pálida piel con un golpe… Respingué inmediatamente cuando un rápido flash de raciocinio me llegó, en consecuencia la solté rápidamente, como si el tacto me quemara, las palabras no salían de mi boca, mi expresión era de total y completa confusión. La observé huir a paso veloz, con las piernas temblándole como gelatina y su pecho subir y bajar a cada segundo, entré en pánico, mis ojos se abrieron tanto que casi se salen de sus órbitas.

—¡Detente, Hinata! —La llamé, desesperado, con los sentidos volviendo a su estado normal poco a poco, con la cordura volviendo a mi ser. Dándome cuenta del tremendo caos que había formado en un momento, con el intenso dolor de ver toda la comida desparramada en el piso de mi sala, aquella comida que, de nuevo, había rechazado de la peor forma posible —No, no, no… por favor, no. —Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas.

Salí disparado de mi departamento, gritando su nombre una y otra vez, no tomé el ascensor bajé las escaleras tan rápido como pude, tropezándome varias veces, produciéndome más heridas de las que ya tenía en todo mi cuerpo. Cuando llegué a la salida pude ver la figura de Hinata ya varias calles lejos, desapareciendo en la negrura de la noche. No supe que me dolió más: el hecho de recordar lo que estuve a punto de hacerle o el hecho de haber perdido la compostura cuando ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

Crucé la avenida con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, sin saber qué hacer más que seguir los pasos de Hinata, cuando estuve a punto de correr una mano detrás de mí me detuvo, giré la cabeza, aún pasmado por los hechos ocurridos.

—Si te atreves a seguirla, te volveré a golpear—Esa voz, pude reconocerlo—Sabía que tarde o temprano tratarías de dañar a Hinata.

—Yo…—Apreté los labios fuertemente—No quiero dañarla Kiba…

—Naruto—Otra voz hizo acto de presencia, saliendo de detrás de un auto observé una melena rubia y unos ojos azules claros.

—Ino—Murmuré.

Ella se paró frente a mi y me miró con atención y ¿pena? No supe reconocerlo realmente—No dejaremos que vayas tras Hinata, si tenemos que llamar a la policía lo haremos, si Kiba tiene que golpearte de nuevo ten por seguro que no lo detendré—Bajé la mirada, dolido—¿Qué te ha pasado Naruto? ¿Cuándo…?

—Ino—Kiba la miró enfurecido—Basta, deja tu estúpida empatía, él no la merece.

Oí un bufido de parte de ella y después silencio total, sabía que al mínimo ademán mío de hacer algo ellos dos iban a saltar sobre mí… y lo entendía, mas que nadie lo entendía, pero…

 _Ella es mía…_

Temblé furiosamente.

 _Ella es solamente mía._

Dejé escapar un alarido de dolor para después tomar a Kiba de la camisa, él se puso alerta de forma inmediata e Ino… bueno, Ino se puso detrás de mi en posición de defensa.

—Maldito, tú…

—Kiba, no me dejes ir—Pude ver duda en su mirada, tensé mi mandíbula en respuesta apretando más el agarre—No me dejen ir, no me dejen ver a Hinata.

—¿Acaso estás intentado aplicarnos psicología inversa? —Kiba me miró con odio—No te funcionará.

—¡No estoy intentando nada! —Bramé, copiosas lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos—¡No me dejen ir con Hinata! ¡No soy capaz de controlarme, nunca seré capaz…! Yo… yo… —Me tape los ojos y sin mas me dejé caer al suelo—Nunca seré lo suficiente para ella, por eso, Kiba, Ino… por favor, por más que se los suplique no me dejen ir tras ella, si tienen que atarme de manos y pies háganlo, ¡si tienen que romper cada uno de mis huesos háganlo! Lo merezco, yo lo merezco.

 _Hinata, lo siento._ Lloré con mas fuerza, con todos mis sentimientos hechos añicos y con la certeza de algo, la absoluta certeza de que: —Nunca podremos estar juntos…

No importaba cuanto la quisiera, el amor no era suficiente, quizá el amor nunca fue suficiente, tontamente creí que podía contenerme, pero esa horrible sensación era mas fuerte que nada. El nosotros no existió ni existiría nunca, yo mismo maté toda oportunidad, yo y mi gran idiotez… hicieron que la perdiera por segunda vez en mi vida.

 _Siento que estoy en el mundo equivocado, porque no pertenezco a un mundo en el que no terminamos juntos._

* * *

Vaya, vaya, pero que hare con estos dos protagonistas -suspira-.

 **Hinalove22:** ¡Holis! Lamento el haber tardo tanto, se lo que esperar mucho a que un fanfic que te gusta se actualice, pero bueno… tenía que dejarlo en algo interesante -sonrisa macabra- xD.

 **Jess** : Eres bastante intuitiva Jess, ¡bastante D:! Pensaba dejarlos con la incógnita de que este cap todo sería color de rosas, pero tu te adelantaste sospechando que algo malo pasaría, me pillaste xD, en fin espero que este cap te haya gustado, saluditos :3

 **Daiu Naruhina** : Sakura hizo las cosas mal, es obvio que cometió el peor de los errores: fallarle a una persona que le quería en verdad, pero bueno, la vida es así a veces :c. Hinata es la cura y la enfermedad al mismo tiempo pero ciertamente es la principal causa del "problema" de Naruto, dime Daiu, ¿qué sería lo más conveniente? ¿Alejarse? ¿Mantenerse? A veces las cosas nunca son como uno las quiere :3, muchísimas gracias por tu review, como siempre n.n, aún no he me pasado a leer tu historia ya lo haré, or fin dispongo de algo mas de tiempo u.u. Saludos :D

 **Karito** : ¡Muchas gracias por esperar! No sabes lo feliz que me haces n.n, a mi también me dan mucha pena ellos dos… dios, debo estar loca para hacerlos sufrir de esta manera u.u, pero a veces soy tan mala, me gusta mucho el drama hahaha. Saludos n.n!

 **Hinatalover4ever** : ¡Hola! ¡Amor puro! Oh si, amor del bueno, intenso, arrebatador, pero también… doloroso, el amor no siempre es color de rosas. Gracias por pasar a leerme, me alegra mucho que el fic te siga gustando n.n.

Espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado, estaré esperando sus hermosos reviews n.n. Por ahora no daré explicaciones por que creo que con el mismo capítulo se dan a entender muchísimas cosas, entre ellas los pensamientos e intenciones verdaderas de Naruto, por fin hemos entrado a su caótica mente…

Hasta el próximo cap n.n!


	13. Degausser

¡Hello!

He tenido el capítulo hecho desde hace dos semanas, pero no lo pude subir TwT, una gran disculpa a todos. Sin embargo, aquí estoy de nuevo :D. Espero que lo disfruten, sin alargarme más les dejo con el capítulo, ¡enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 13.

" _Te amo tanto que lastima mi cabeza."_

—Hinata…

Decepción. Desesperanza. Desamor. ¿Cuál de esas tres palabras definiría mejor mi estado? La primera me derrumba, la segunda me hace querer gritar con todas mis fuerzas y la tercera… la tercera me carcome el alma.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, fácilmente podrían ser semanas, meses, años, no he salido de estas cuatro paredes desde que me di cuenta que podría ser potencialmente peligroso para todos. Recuerdos, imágenes, atacan mi mente cada noche rememorándome cada uno de mis errores. Los rostros de mi madre y mi padre me rondan atormentándome a límites insospechados. Si el infierno existe estoy seguro que es donde me encuentro porque mi cuerpo y mi espíritu no pueden descansar, no importa cuanto lo intente.

 _Toc, toc, toc._

¿Imaginación mía o realidad? Desde hace mucho ya no distingo que es lo que crea mi mente y que es lo verdadero, tal vez aquellos golpes en la puerta no son más que psicofonías, meros fantasmas de la culpa que tratan de volverme más loco… o quizás, quizás si hay alguien allí, quizá sea Sasuke tratando de entrar, tal vez el viejo pervertido, posiblemente…

 _Hinata…_

A la mierda, a la mierda todo. Mi amor, mi esperanza, todos los buenos sentimientos en mi pueden irse, desmoronarse, esfumarse si así lo desean, no me queda más que la nostalgia, vil enemigo que me apuñala hasta lo más hondo.

 _Toc, toc, toc._

Molesto sonido. ¿Cuántas veces más se repetirá? La persona que buscan ha desaparecido, Naruto no está, lo que hay ahora es un títere, un cuerpo que solo respira sin ningún propósito, mi alma esta corrompida, mis pensamientos están corrompidos, la sonrisa que transportaba a todos lados esta opacada por un gesto de desolación absoluta. Ni la muerte me libraría de este suplicio, no… ya estoy muerto de todas formas.

Mi vista se centra en el piso, siguiendo un rastro blanco y café que se esparce por todos lados, como un camino lleno de lodo y grietas. Restos de un plato hecho trizas, fideos secos, sucios que deberían estar en la basura, pero que, sin embargo, no están. Aquella comida una vez llena de calidez se encuentra ahora podrida, carente de sabor. Es lo que yo hice, ¿no es cierto? ¡Es lo que yo hago!

Tomo algo entre mis manos y lo termino destruyendo.

Ella, tan radiante, tan hermosa. Su único error fue haberse topado conmigo, conocerme, quererme. Como un vampiro fui succionándola hasta dejarla incompleta, confusa. Besé esos labios rosas como si fueran el elixir de la vida, a cambio, lo que le brindé fue miedo, inseguridad y obsesión. Como una rosa que en vez de dejarla crecer en el más hermoso de los jardines es arrancada de sus raíces, magullándola en el proceso.

—¡Naruto! ¡Abre!

¿Sasuke?

—¡Naruto, necesitamos que nos abras la puerta, por favor!

¿Ino?

—No…

No, nunca. Nunca abriré esa puerta por mi cuenta, al igual que ese ramen me pudriré en este lugar. Es la consecuencia de mis actos, mis miedos más profundos se han hecho realidad y solo tengo que esperar el inminente final.

—¡Naruto!

Padre, madre, abuelo… Hinata.

—¡Ábrenos!

Ya no se quien soy.

— **O—**

—¡Oh por dios, Hinata! —El gran abrazo del que fue presa apenas la puerta se abrió terminó por sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones, alejándola un poco solo atinó a sonreírle tan bien como podía—¡¿Estás bien?!

Asintió—Tenten-chan, estoy bien— _En parte…_ Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza e inspiró aire—No te preocupes…

—Mas importante es lo que debemos contarte—Intervino Kiba que apareció a un lado de Hinata, la castaña pudo ver detrás de él a Sakura, sentada y mirándolos con una expresión dubitativa y a otro chico de cabello negro que observaba todo con un gesto aparentemente aburrido.

—Ino me lo dijo todo… es decir, la parte de Naruto al menos me la sé—Tenten bajó la mirada—No se que decirles, me es casi imposible pensar en este tipo de situación, sobre todo cuando yo soy la responsable de velar por Hinata. Me siento tan impotente.

—No—La silenció la pelinegra—No te culpes a ti misma de todo, yo tuve la mayor parte de la culpa. Fue mi irresponsabilidad la que produjo esto, yo no sabía lo que Naruto…—Se mordió la lengua, decir ese nombre hacía que un intenso dolor se posicionara en su pecho—no sabía…

Suspiró. Dando media vuelta Hinata se dirigió a uno de los sofás de su sala para sentarse, una mirada perdida y un gesto lastimero la acompañaron en todo el transcurso. Kiba, al igual que Tenten la miraron preocupados, dudosos de que ella este realmente bien, después de todo cargar con el peso de tratar de manejar la situación como mejor podía era descomunal, ambos sabían que su amiga estaba haciendo esfuerzos tremendos para no echarse a llorar amargamente.

Por otro parte Sakura — que se sentía demasiado extraña por encontrarse en el mismo sitio que Hinata— paseó sus verdes iris por la figura decaída de esta, sintiendo como los recuerdos de antaño volvían a su mente, a la época en que ella, por su propio egoísmo, había herido a la ojiperla, arrebatándole el amor del chico que le gustaba. Tragó saliva al sentir un ligero picor en los ojos.

—Ya que parece que ninguno va a hablar…—Kiba se paró enfrente de todos, su semblante reflejó seriedad total al cruzar su mirada con el otro chico que estaba en el lugar—Debo preguntar ¿quién eres tú?

El pelinegro se removió algo incomodo ante la pregunta, los orbes perlas de Hinata también lo taladraron y lo único que pudo hacer es suspirar pesadamente, ¿dónde se había metido? ¿en que clase de situación problemática había aceptado entrar? —Soy un simple empleado, mi nombre es Shikamaru, estoy a cargo de manejar el marketing y publicidad en la sucursal de Hyuga Stores en Konoha.

—No te estoy pidiendo tu hoja de vida, genio—El castaño se cruzó de brazos—Lo que quiero saber es porqué apareciste frente a Hinata de pronto y la ayudaste, ¿quién te mando?, ¿acaso la estabas siguiendo?

El Nara chasqueó la lengua—No soy ningún tipo de acosador, alguien me pidió que la vigilara y la ayudara en caso de que le pase algo malo y eso es lo que hice.

Sakura se volteó bruscamente a ver al chico, sus ojos jade lo miraron muy sorprendidos.

—¿Y quien es ese "alguien"? —Enfatizó Kiba haciendo unas comillas con las manos—¿Hiashi?

—Por favor… —Shikamaru se masajeó el puente de la nariz—Su nombre es Shion—La ojijade a su lado respingó— Hyuga Hiashi jamás contrataría a alguien como yo para vigilar a su hija.

 _¿Shion-san?_

Hinata se halló a si misma debatiendo consigo misma en cómo aquella chica rubia podía estar involucrada en todo, no la conocía del todo, habían hablado muy poco, ¿cómo ella podría saber de su situación?

—No te creo—El Inuzuka gruñó por lo bajo—¡No te creo nada!

—Kiba-kun—Murmuró la ojiperla al verlo tan enojado, levantándose del sofá empezó a caminar hacia él para tratar de calmarlo—Tranquilizate…

—¡¿Qué quieres que haga Hinata?! —Él joven empezó a caminar de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado—Te digo que no te acerques a Naruto, te digo que tengas mas cuidado, ¿y qué haces? —La miró con enojo acumulado—¡Todo lo contrario, eso es lo que haces!

—Kiba—Alzó la voz Tenten—Sera mejor que te calmes.

—¡Cállate Tenten! —Le apuntó el aludido para luego seguir mirando hacia una Hinata que apenas oyó gritar a su amigo adoptó un gesto duro y frio, más poco le importó aquello al castaño, sacaría todo lo que le aquejaba en el interior, aún si fuera un error—Pareces una niña Hinata, no puedes protegerte por ti misma, te acercas al peligro como si no supieras lo que eso conlleva, te dejaste… ¡te dejaste besar por él! —Inspiró aire—¿Sabes que lo que tiene es grave? ¡necesita un psiquiatra! ¡Es un maldito loco que solo quiere tenerte! ¡Naruto está enfermo! —Se acercó a ella de dos zancadas y la tomó de los hombros—¡Entiéndelo de una vez, no puedes ayudarlo, deberías odiarlo por todo lo que te hizo!

—¡No puedes decirme que sentir o que no! —La voz de Hinata resonó por todas las paredes, Shikamaru se tapó los oídos. Kiba abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante el grito, no creyéndose el gesto que tenía la joven en ese mismo momento, uno lleno de ira y decisión—¡Yo decidiré si lo odio! ¿Qué parezco una niña? Mide tus palabras Kiba, por que no permitiré que me subestimes de esa manera ni tampoco… ni tampoco permitire que pienses tales cosas de Naruto. Tu no sabes por lo que él está pasando.

—¿Lo estás protegiendo?

—¡Sí! —Tenten la miró asombrada—Por favor Kiba, no pienses que tienes total control sobre mi vida, te quiero, en verdad te quiero, pero no por eso tienes derecho a mandarme. ¿Y qué si decidí perdonarlo? ¿Y qué si decidí volverle a dar una oportunidad?

El castaño abrió la boca por la sorpresa, ¿estaba escuchando bien? _No…_

—¿Y qué si me preocupa? ¿Y qué si quisiera ir a verlo ahora mismo y tratar de ayudarlo? —Lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en todo el rostro de Hinata, Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho al ver a su antigua amiga tan destrozada y confundida—Pero no importa cuanto lo intente, ¿no es así? —Hipeó con fuerza—… Antes, ahora y en el futuro… nunca podremos estar juntos, el amor de mi vida jamás estará conmigo…

Sakura hizo un gesto de dolor, las lágrimas de Hinata le calaban hasta lo más hondo, entendía ese sentimiento, mas que nadie lo comprendía… Por que ella misma sabía que nunca más podría estar al lado de Sasuke, el hombre que amaba y amaría siempre, que tendría que lidiar con su propia soledad y aquel sentimiento de culpa de saber que tenía en sus manos la respuesta correcta pero siempre la ignoró.

—Lo amas, lo sigues amando…—Kiba sonrió lastimeramente, despeinando sus castaños cabellos trató de drenar las lágrimas que traviesas querían salir de sus ojos ante el indirecto rechazo, horrible rechazo que había terminado de sufrir. Su corazón dolió como los mil demonios y los recuerdos de una Hinata sonriéndole inocentemente mientras él la abrazaba empezaban a hacerle estragos—Entonces… haz lo que quieras—Apretó la mandíbula y los puños. —¡Haz lo que quieras!

No aguantó más, con el dolor empezando a hacer mella en todo su ser Kiba salió disparado del apartamento cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo, dejando a todos los presentes en un absoluto y doliente silencio.

—Hinata…—La ojiperla con la nariz roja y limpiándose bruscamente las lágrimas que amenazaban con aumentar volteó el rostro hasta la figura de Sakura—Debemos hablar.

 **.**

 **.**

Contuvo la gran gama de emociones que empezaban a atacarlo sin remedio, angustia, preocupación, enojo. Sin saber que hacer para que su semblante se mantuviera igual que siempre solo optó por masajear su frente. La persona frente a él, igual de serio, lo veía atentamente. Un pequeño informe y varias fotos yacían en medio de ellos dos, reposando en una mesa, dispersados y sin ningún orden alguno. Es que decirlo o pensarlo era inverosímil, verlo aún más.

Su hija, su preciada hija mayor y heredera… en medio de un parque, llorando a mares y totalmente atemorizada, jadeando a mas no poder.

—Me estas diciendo…—Empezó a hablar el hombre mayor con inusitada calma—¿Que Hinata ha estado lidiando con esto desde que llegó a Konoha?

Neji asintió levemente—Por lo que pude informarme también estuvo en el hospital en una ocasión, se desmayó por shock, su amigo, Kiba, también ingresó con ella, él recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién lo hizo?

El chico calló un momento, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su espalda dejó pasar los segundos, exasperando a Hiashi que, al ver que no obtendría una respuesta dio un fuerte golpe en su escritorio.

—Uzumaki… Uzumaki Naruto.

Ese nombre bastó para que una gran ira se apoderase de él. Naruto, era el chico que desde hace años lo venía atormentando. El joven que hizo que su hija derramara aquellas dolorosas lágrimas; que tuviera noches seguidas de insomnio, ansiedad y depresión. No era tonto, sabía lo que pasaba en su propia casa, notaba como Hinata vivía día a día con un gran dolor en su corazón, no comía bien, no disfrutaba de la vida… hasta que aquella herida comenzó a sanar, poco a poco pudo observar como las sonrisas abundaban de nuevo en el rostro de su hija. Nada lo llenó más que saber que estaba superando todo.

Por eso mismo la mandó a Konoha, porque creía que no había nada mas que la atase a ese lugar, que el pasado había quedado atrás. Que nunca más tendría que ver en ese rostro abundantes lágrimas.

Mas no estaba pasado lo que había planeado, ese chico, ese maldito chico rubio volvía de nuevo. Cuando lo vio en aquella fiesta de gala se aseguró de que ninguno de los dos pudieran hablarse, Hinata lo había hecho bien ignorando al joven. Se maldijo mentalmente, debió amenazarlo, debió actuar en el momento…

—¿Qué paso entre ellos?

—Ellos…—Neji suspiró—No sé bien los hechos Hiashi-sama, pero por lo que pude investigar Uzumaki Naruto empezó a atosigarla, testimonios de empleados de la sucursal de Konoha dicen que él iba a recogerla al trabajo y que después se podía ver como ellos dos discutían. Algunas personas que los vieron en la universidad también cuentan que hablaba con ella y la esperaba después de sus clases.

—¿Y qué hacía Hinata?

—Trataba de ignorarlo, lo esquivaba.

Hiashi dirigió su vista a una de las fotos frente a él, la imagen de su hija tumbada de rodillas en un parque en medio de la noche le produjo intranquilidad—Debo suponer que no todo quedo allí, ¿verdad?

—Efectivamente—Afirmó el ojiperla—Rock Lee, el tutor que le recomendé a usted para que diera clases a Hinata-sama me llamó. Me contó que estaba en el hospital recuperándose de unos fuertes golpes.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ese chico con lo que está pasando?

—Él…—Neji negó con la cabeza, como autoconvenciéndose que decirle a Hiashi la verdad era necesario, aunque temía verdaderamente por la reacción de este—Él fue atacado por Uzumaki Naruto, por teléfono se dedicó a recrear con palabras la escena del que fue víctima. Lee considera a Hinata-sama como alguien con mucho potencial, después de darle clases me dijo que en verdad le agradaba su presencia y que también desde hace algún tiempo iba notando comportamientos extraños en su amigo, Naruto. Un día, saliendo de una clase se encontró con ella y viéndola algo decaída… —Carraspeó—la abrazó. Posteriormente lo único de lo que fue consciente fue de cómo, y cito literalmente: "Naruto-kun se encontraba encima de mi golpeándome con todas sus fuerzas, gritándome que dejara a Hinata y que era solamente suya."

Hiashi se vio totalmente sorprendido—Hinata…

—Lee no supo responderme con exactitud que pasó, pero recordó que Hinata-sama lo tomó entre sus brazos y llorando le pidió perdón. Las fotos que están frente a usted—Las apunto con una mano—pasaron recientemente, la persona que envié a que reuniera información y vigilara todo fue testigo de como Hinata-sama salió corriendo del apartamento de Uzumaki Naruto hasta llegar al parque, puede verse que está bastante asustada, presumo que fue por algo que hizo ese chico… en base a lo que pasó puedo decir que… Naruto… es una persona bastante agresiva.

—¿Estas suponiendo que mi hija… mi hija pudo ser golpeada? —Interrogó el hombre e inmediatamente se puso de pie.

—No sabrá decirlo con exactitud, pero si ese es el caso ella quizá no diría nada por…

—¡Suficiente! —El bramido llegó de lleno a los oídos de Neji que cerró los ojos al instante—¡Hinata no encubriría a un… un…! —Calló. Hiashi inspiró y expiró hondamente tratando de calmarse—Ella es fuerte—Sentenció—Neji, encárgate de recopilar toda la información que puedas de Uzumaki Naruto, no me importa si violas su derecho de privacidad. Yo viajaré a Konoha esta misma noche.

—¡Pero Hiashi-sama, la empresa…!

—Tu estarás a cargo el tiempo que esté fuera—Neji se quedó estupefacto ante la declaración, el Hyuga mayor rodeó el escritorio y, en un acto de total fraternidad, posó una mano sobre su hombro—Confío en ti. Tú, Hinata y Hanabi son las personas en las que estoy depositando toda mi confianza para manejar la empresa, lo harás bien.

—Yo… —Musitó Neji, aún algo estupefacto por la noticia—… no lo decepcionaré.

El hombre solo asintió mientras se quedaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, todos dirigidos hacia su hija mayor. En el pasado no había hecho nada por Hinata, sería distinto ahora. No importaba que tuviera que hacer, la alejaría del peligro llamado Uzumaki Naruto para siempre…

— **O—**

—Siempre te tuve envidia, ¿sabes? Eras tan refinada, elegante y hermosa, muchas veces temí que alejarás a Sasuke o Naruto de mi lado…

Hinata observó el café humeante frente a ella mientras oía las palabras de su acompañante. Algo en su corazón se rompió pues le dolía en demasía saber que existía alguien que quisiera dañarle y que esta haya sido su más cercana amiga.

—Me confundí terriblemente. No me gustaba el hecho de que acapares a Naruto y por eso… te mostré los mensajes que él me mandaba, por eso aquel día le di mi obentou cuando él no había llevado comida.

—Fuiste una egoísta, Sakura—Hinata aún no le dirigía la mirada por lo que aquellas palabras habían sonado más duras de lo normal—Creo que siempre fui más que obvia en demostrar que me gustaba Naruto.

—Ya te lo dije, yo…

—Tu odiabas ya no tener más la atención, ¿no es así? —Sonrió sin ganas—No te odio, quizá en su momento te odie, pero ya no, creo que ambas fuimos victimas de las circunstancias.

—Escúchame, Hinata—Pidió algo desesperada Sakura al ver que la joven se sumía más en su dolor, no deseaba hacerle más daño—Todo lo que hice lo estoy pagando, Sasuke-kun me odia, Naruto me odia, no tengo derecho ni siquiera a aparecerme frente a ti, pero… aquí estoy—Bajó la mirada—Mereces ser feliz, más que yo, en verdad estoy muy arrepentida por todo lo que causé… perdóname.

—Creo que estás pidiéndole disculpas a la persona equivocada—Hinata apretó los labios en signo de no saber si decir o no lo que pensaba, mas las palabras empezaron a fluir de su boca como un torrente imposible de detener—Naruto te quiso tanto que perdió las ganas de vivir después de lo que le hiciste, no se porqué lo traicionaste de esa forma, pero… no te juzgaré. Lo que quiero decir es que deberías tratar de enmendar tus errores con él, fueron mejores amigos ¿cierto? Sakura, no tires esa amistad, estoy segura que muy en el fondo él está esperando que lo busques y le pidas perdón honestamente.

—¿Cómo… lo sabes? —La pelirosada desvió la mirada a punto de soltar lágrimas, con las emociones a flor de piel—¿Cómo sabes que él está esperando?

—Por que es Naruto, y él no podría olvidar a sus amigos nunca—Acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja—Deberías saberlo, no es una persona rencorosa.

—Pero ahora… él…—Sakura rompió a llorar—No se siquiera si lo puedo reconocer, no sé cómo actuar con un Naruto…. en ese estado, Hinata, él se volvió así por mí, si te hizo daño fue por mí, ¡tengo la culpa de todo! La última vez que lo vi intenté hablar con él, pero todo fue en vano. Estuviste en peligro ¿no es así? No quiero ni imaginarme lo que Naruto quiso hacer, me siento responsable por lo que te pase a ti también…

—Tu… mandaste a Shikamaru-san, ¿verdad? —Articuló Hinata.

—Podría decirse que sí—La Haruno buscó un pañuelo en su bolsa para limpiarse las lágrimas—Shion… es mi prima, le pedí de favor que te protegiera si te pasaba algo, ella debió llamar a ese chico… aunque desconozco como se conocen.

—¿Por qué Shion-san?

—Por qué ella… es amiga de Naruto—Sakura suspiró y bebió un poco de su humeante café—Y por que en su momento me dijo que captaba algo entre tu y él, algo más que simple… enamoramiento—Se mordió el labio inferior, hablar de esas cosas siempre hacia que sus sentimientos de culpa afloren hasta mas no poder—Fue entonces cuando le pedí aquello. Conozco como se pone Naruto por eso… cuando me contaron como él parecía seguirte me plasmé en ti, aunque debo decirte—Sonrió un poco—que contigo todo es a niveles extremos…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Cuestionó la oji perla, atenta a las palabras de la chica.

—Cuando yo le gustaba era normal, en la medida de lo posible, contigo es… intenso, Shion me mencionó que él podría estar obsesionado contigo.

Hinata re removió en su lugar, recuerdos de Naruto y ella abrazadas y besándose aparecieron en su mente de forma rápida, produciendo una retahíla de pensamientos llenos de dudas y confusión. Obsesión, era la palabra que se estaba volviendo un tabú en su vida. —Ella… ella parece saber mucho.

—Shion es… especial—Declaró Sakura—Pero es una buena persona, tu y ella serían grandes amigas…

Perla y jade se cruzaron de un momento a otro, en las pupilas de cada una se podía ver cierto brillo inusual, quizá las lágrimas aguantadas o la nostalgia que iba y venía, bailando a su alrededor. Ambas llenas de culpa y sentimientos encontrados, demasiadas cosas que perdonar y aceptar. La amistad era algo que se podía cultivar por años pero que, sin embargo, también se podía perder en un solo día. El cariño y el afecto muchas veces quedaban relegados en un oscuro rincón, personas que en su momento decían apreciarse fácilmente podían odiarse al día siguiente.

Para Hinata la amistad significaba más que estar en las buenas y en las malas, radicaba en aceptar a la otra persona y comprenderla, pues no había nadie que pudiera ser un santo, los seres humanos pecaban más de lo que podían admitirlo. Ella misma había tenido envidia de Sakura por ser la chica que Naruto amaba, por ser la mujer perfecta; segura y decidida. Ahora misma esa imagen de ella se veía totalmente manchada por la imagen que la Sakura de ahora le mostraba, una terriblemente arrepentida y llena de culpa, expulsando lágrimas en búsqueda de algo que pudiera consolarla. Sufría, todos sufrían. ¿Por qué se sufre? ¿Por qué alguien siente que ya no puede más y se abandona a la nada?

Personas destruían a otras con simples palabras, algunas veces el mismo desamor y desdicha terminaban por destrozar el alma… dolorosa realidad en que no podías obtener todo lo que quisieras, no importa cuanto lo intentes… Mas no iba a dejarse vencer, el rencor no volvería a tomar posesión de ella. Frente suyo estaba Sakura, su mejor amiga, la chica en la que muchas veces deseó convertirse por lo tremendamente fuerte que era. La recordaría así siempre, porque de nada serviría tratar olvidarla tampoco.

—Sakura…—Sonrió y alargó la mano hasta la de ella, brindándole tanta calidez como podía. Sus ojos perla la miraron cariñosos y llorosos mientras empezaba a hablar—Hay algo que deseaba decirte desde hace mucho. ¿Sabes? No tienes que autoimponerte un castigo por tus acciones, la vida no se trata de pagar todos los pecados que has cometido, se trata de vivirla, los errores están ahí pero no para culparte por ellos y quedarte sin hacer nada sino todo lo contrario… para ser mejor persona—Soltó unas cuentas lágrimas mientras la miraba—Fuiste mi mejor amiga y alguien a la que quise mucho, me brindaste hermosos momentos al igual que todos los demás, no eres un monstruo. Así que… así que se feliz, Sakura-chan, por que tu también te lo mereces.

—Hina…—La pelirosa apretó la mano de su amiga mientras dejaba que todos los recuerdos y sentimientos la atestaran. Imágenes de Hinata y sus demás amigos riendo y haciéndose bromas, ignorando el futuro, solo disfrutando del presente se hicieron presentes: Un Kiba peleándose con Ino, Sasuke correteando a Naruto cuando este le hacia alguna broma, Hinata observando todo desde su lugar mientras reía con felicidad… Los adoraba, a su manera, adoraba a cada uno—Hinata…—Lloró con el alma, lloró y poco le importó inundar el lugar con sus sollozos, lloró por todo lo que había guardado todos esos años. Sintió como la ojiperla la tomaba entre sus brazos y la abrazaba con fuerza y eso solo provocó que su llanto sea más fuerte.

Nada podía ser como antes, el tiempo habían pasado y los daños ya estaban hechos… pero los buenos recuerdos seguían allí, y mientras estos se mantuvieran intactos su amistad nunca se rompería.

— **O—**

—¡Maldita sea! —Golpeó la pared con demasiada fuerza, provocando que un sonoro sonido se propague por todo el lugar—Ese idiota…

—Creo que será mejor que entremos por la fuerza.

Sasuke giró la cabeza para ver a la chica que tenía a su lado, rubia y de ojos azules eléctricos. Su voz, a comparación de la de él, se oyó más suave y armoniosa en medio de todo ese caos que se estaba formando en su cabeza. Se tomó la frente, obligándose a si mismo a pensar todo con más frialdad y claridad.

—Te doy la razón—Habló por fin después de muchos segundos de silencio, con un gesto de fastidio se alejó de aquella pared que había golpeado sin benevolencia alguna.

—Cálmate Sasuke, sacaremos a Naruto de ahí y…—Suspiró—Bueno, y veremos qué pasa.

El chico sonrió irónico—Vaya, que buena amiga eres Ino, preocupándote por alguien con quien no has hablado en tres años…—Le dirigió una mirada sospechosa.

Ino formó una 'o' perfecta con sus labios ante las suposiciones—para nada buenas hay que recalcar—del pelinegro. Bufó sonoramente, ¡era increíble! No podía ser una buena persona sin que la tachen de tener segundas intenciones, definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha era un verdadero idiota.

—Mírame—Comenzó a hablar con un deje de molestia en su voz—No, mejor dicho, ¡míranos! ¿Qué provecho crees que saque yo de estar en el edificio donde vive el chico que hirió a mi mejor amiga? Si realmente quisiera hacerle pagar por lo que hizo ya hubiera llamado a la policía—Notó como el pelinegro torció la boca ante la última palabra—Pero no, como una imbécil me encuentro contigo tratando de sacar a Naruto del encierro que lleva hace más de tres semanas.

—¿Por qué? —Fue lo único que pudo preguntar Sasuke—¿Por qué quieres…?

—¿Ayudarlo? —Ino sonrió de medio lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos—Lastimosamente tengo demasiada empatía, me parte el corazón ver como está Hinata… pero, por alguna razón, me dolió más observar como Naruto derramaba lágrimas de impotencia.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio incómodo, cada uno recordando a su rubio amigo y su comportamiento. Sasuke se hallaba demasiado turbado como para imaginarse todo lo que Ino le contó, la imagen de un Naruto llorando a mares y suplicando que lo alejaran de Hinata era algo que ni en sus peores sueños se hubiera presentando. Odiaba el hecho de que el pasado hubiera vuelto a sus vidas, que aquellos sentimientos regresaran como un terrible huracán, destruyendo todo a su paso. ¡Como maldecía a todos y cada uno de esos hirientes recuerdos!

Resopló y con un ademán se sentó en el frio suelo, justo al lado de la puerta del apartamento de Naruto, apenas recargó su cabeza contra la pared vio por el rabillo del ojo como Ino imitaba su acción, posicionándose a escasos centímetros de él. No tenía fuerzas para alejarla, no había dormido noches seguidas por andar pensando en su amigo, por lo que solo dejó que ella hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, después de todo no le interesaba en lo más mínimo si lo dejaba solo o lo acompañaba.

Así pasaron los minutos, relajantes, a decir verdad, los parpados de Sasuke se cerraban poco a poco pese a sus esfuerzos por mantenerlos abiertos e Ino no era ignorante a todo eso, ella sabía mas que nadie lo preocupado que estaba el Uchiha por Naruto hasta el punto de descuidarse a sí mismo, sin querer había pasado con él mucho tiempo en los últimos días. Se removió en su lugar tratando de acomodarse mejor y sin prisa ella también se dejo llevar por la pequeña y efímera paz que se respiraba en el ambiente.

Querían dejar de pensar, dejar de preocuparse, dejar de tener problemas, querían, por un ínfimo instante, pensar que todo tenía arreglo y que pronto la felicidad regresaría a sus vidas. Sueños que no sabían si podían hacerse realidad, pues después de ser feliz, irremediablemente llegaría el sufrimiento…

 _Jazmines…_

Fue lo único que pudo repetir Sasuke en su mente, de repente un agradable olor a jazmines invadió sus fosas nasales gentilmente, rondando a su alrededor con inusitada calma. Con los ojos ya completamente cerrados se dedicó a disfrutar del aroma. ¿De dónde venía? Entonces un pequeño movimiento de parte de lno fue suficiente para corroborarlo, de un sopetón le llegó de nuevo el olor, definitivamente era el perfume que ella se había puesto.

Oyó un suspiro leve a su lado e irremediablemente abrió los ojos, la imagen de una rubia completamente dormida, cruzada de brazos y con un gesto de total paz y tranquilidad sembrado en su rostro le dio la bienvenida. Sasuke no supo realmente cuanto tiempo se quedo mirándola, tampoco supo el porqué, lo único que sabía era que verla le daba una placidez mental tremenda, como si todo lo que aquejaba su corazón en ese momento se viera opacado por sus finas facciones. Elevó el mentón un poco y agudizó la mirada para detallarla completamente, hallándose levemente sorprendido por el cambio que la chica había sufrido.

Nunca se percató… pero Ino se veía más madura a comparación de cuando estaba en el instituto.

—Has cambiado…—Susurró quedamente, sus ojos ónix se pasearon completamente por toda su esbelta figura—… para bien.

Quiso reir de su propia estupidez, sería que le faltaba una buena sesión de sexo, pero juraría que la joven que tenía al lado podría fácilmente llegar a considerarse una mujer muy hermosa, mas que todas las que había conocido.

 _Sí, me hace falta un buen polvo, eso es._

Lastimosamente Naruto era más importante que cualquier necesidad que poseía como hombre, después de decirle unas cuantas cosas a la cara se encargaría de resolver toda la situación y ayudarlo, no lo dejaría solo.

—Sasuke…—El pelinegro se giro alarmado ante el llamado—Idiota…—Murmuró Ino en medio de su sueño dejando al Uchiha fastidiado y sorprendido a la vez.

—¿Quién rayos insulta a otra persona mientras está dormida? —Chasqueó la lengua—En verdad que no es mi tipo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la veracidad de su última afirmación, no pudo evitar que una sincera sonrisa de medio lado se posicionase en su rostro.

— **O—**

—No se en qué maldita situación problemática me has metido, pero estoy seguro que es grave—Cruzó los brazos indignado, su negra mirada inspeccionó a la chica que lo acompañaba de pies a cabeza—No se hasta cuando terminaré de hacerte favores.

—Hasta que esté satisfecha, Shika—Sonrió burlonamente Shion—Ya te dije que me tendrías molestándote mucho tiempo.

—¿Es que nunca me superaras? —Bufó—Y deja de decirme Shika, sabes que odio los apodos.

La rubia rodó los ojos para luego mirarlo, si, aquel chico llamado Shikamaru fue el hombre que quiso alguna vez con locura desmedida, un chico que no calzaba de ninguna forma con ella. Alguien aburrido, fastidioso, pero tremendamente inteligente y sensual, no supo por qué, pero desde la primera vez que lo vio sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y su cuerpo no respondía —era joven aún e ingenua después de todo, todavía no se conocía a si misma—. Lo que pasó después de conocerse mutuamente y salir unas cuantas veces fue pasión, locura e inestabilidad, su relación con él era intensa y fuerte, demasiado quizá, hasta el punto en que ambos se sentían demasiado asfixiados con el otro después de meses de estar juntos. Optaron por separarse, aún queriéndose como nunca, de alguna forma sabían que ese amor que sentían por el otro no los llevaría a ninguna parte y que su relación estaba a punto de convertirse en tóxica; ella con sus celos desmedidos y él con sus continuos reproches por su actitud infantil.

Hay personas que no están destinadas a estar juntas después de todo.

En la despedida ella le prometió que su historia nunca sería olvidada, que no era el fin y que tarde o temprano se verían. El tiempo pasó, extremadamente largo para su gusto, y ella había aprendido demasiadas cosas, decepciones en la vida la habían cambiado hasta el punto de volverla la chica que era, de igual forma conoció lo que le gustaba en verdad, lo que la hacía sentirse viva y lo que encendía sus pasiones y ambiciones. Asumió la realidad y lo que podía hacer con esta, conoció su lado más ambicioso y egocéntrico y le gustó, le gustó tener poder sobre otras personas.

Ya no era aquella chiquilla celosa, ahora era una mujer que sabía lo que valía y salía a buscar lo que merecía, y estaba segura que Shikamaru también se había convertido en un hombre en todo en el sentido de la palabra, dudaba que los sentimientos que ambos sentían en el pasado pudieran seguir latentes, así como ella lo veía con cierto deje de nostalgia estaba al tanto que esa etapa en su vida se había cerrado. Eran exnovios, examigos, excompañeros.

—Sabes que te he superado, ¿o es que tu no me superaste a mí? —Siguió el juego Shion riéndose de la mueca de horror que hizo el pelinegro ante la pregunta. —Debo agradecerte por ayudarme, Hinata es una buena chica.

—Claro—Respondió el Nara—Desde que tomo el mando del lugar en donde trabajo las cosas fueron para mejor, todos están contentos por tenerla ahí, se ven los progresos.

—Vaya, demasiados halagos viniendo de ti, ¿debería preocuparse la chica con la que sales?

Shikamaru le dedico una mirada aburrida—Soy franco, Hyuga Hinata se ha ganado el respeto de todos nosotros, además, yo soy feliz con Temari.

—Ah, esa rubia super seria—Rio Shion por lo bajo mientras se miraba las uñas recién pintadas—Deberías decirle que se abra más, no sé, ¿seguro que te satisface bien en la cama?

—¡Shion! … —El joven calló abruptamente, ¿es que ese tipo de conversaciones entre los dos seguirían siempre? Con pesadez suspiró.

—Responde.

—No.

—Eres un hombre muy aburrido.

—Y tu una mujer muy problemática.

Una gran sonrisa adornó el rostro de la chica de ojos violáceos—Este será el último favor que te pediré—Notó como el cuerpo de Shikamaru se puso en alerta, al instante sus miradas se encontraron, podían verse a si mismos en el reflejo de sus pupilas—Tengo un amigo…

—No me lo tienes que decir—Interrumpió el pelinegro, su voz sonó más suave de lo normal—Puedo ver en tus ojos lo importante que resulta ser esa persona para ti.

Shion lo sabía, en verdad que sí, aparte de Shimakaru ningún otro hombre le había hecho remover sentimientos tan cálidos en su interior—Puede resultarte… gracioso, pero en verdad lo considero mi amigo.

—No tienes que acostarte con todos los hombres que conozcas—Declaró el joven a modo de broma, aligerando el ambiente un tanto serio que se formó—Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien en quien puedas confiar.

—Él es radiante, enérgico, salvaje—Comentó la chica con un deje de cariño—Ahora mismo necesita ayuda, y yo no pienso abandonarlo, temo que pierda sus ganas de vivir completamente…

—Entonces…

—Sé que conoces a Uchiha Itachi—A Shikamaru le pareció ver verdadera preocupación en la mirada de la rubia.

—¿Itachi? —Ni bien apenas terminó de preguntar lo supo, en verdad que el asunto era de cuidado, tanto como para que Shion quiera hablar con el psicoólogo más famoso del país. "El hijo exiliado de los Uchiha", "El traidor", la persona que había osado a seguir un camino diferente del que se le había impuesto desde pequeño. —¿Por qué?

—Presiento que algo malo pasara…—Susurró Shion dejando la frase incompleta en el aire.

— **O—**

Apenas sus pies pisaron el suelo recuerdos dolorosos cruzaron por su mente, Konoha, el lugar donde había muerto su esposa, había olvidado la enorme tristeza que lo embargaba viviendo allí… ni un ápice de felicidad brotaba de su ser, y todo eso aunado a la enorme rabia que sentía por los hechos de los que se había enterado recientemente hicieron que adoptara una expresión estoica e indiferente, totalmente seria.

—Señor…—Lo llamó uno de sus empleados cargando dos de sus maletas en cada mano—El auto está listo.

Hiashi asintió y se encaminó sin decir nada más hasta donde se encontraba el coche, la noche se extendía por todos lados y el clima era frio, apenas salió afuera un viento fuerte ondeó sus largos cabellos peinados prolijamente hacia atrás. Su aperlada vista recorrió cada lugar hasta encontrarse con un flamante auto negro, tan elegante que varias de las personas que pasaban por allí se quedaban viéndolo durante unos segundos, admirados.

El aire de superioridad del hombre se acrecentó aún más y en un rápido ademan sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su traje un celular, inmediatamente marcó y llamó mientras era consciente de como el empleado de hace unos momentos se encontraba parado justo detrás de él sumamente incómodo por ser el centro de atención.

 _Novato._ Pensó. La gente inexperta no era de su agrado.

— _¿Hiashi?_ —La voz que oyó al otro lado de la línea interrumpió su línea de pensamientos, entrecerrando los ojos se limitó a contestar.

—Jiraiya.

— _¿A qué debo tu llamada, señor amargado?_

El tono burlón que había empleado el peliblanco lo irritó de sobremanera, la actitud tan juvenil e impulsiva de aquel hombre le crispaba los nervios, nunca podría terminar de entender porque no actuaba acorde a su edad—Seré directo, Jiraiya, quiero a tu nieto lejos de mi hija.

— _¿Qué?_

—Lo que oíste, se nota que no te has ocupado de vigilarlo correctamente. —Empuñó una mano, sintiendo el enojo corroerle de pies a cabeza de nuevo.

— _¿Naruto… ha hecho algo malo?_

—Averígualo por ti mismo—Se limitó a contestar Hiashi—Y si es que realmente te interesa te estaré esperando en Konoha.

Colgó, no quiso oír más, sabía de sobra que Jiraiya se encontraba en Francia en una firma de libros. Rápidamente abrió la puerta del auto y se adentró, al instante dio su siguiente orden, con la firme idea en su mente de ver a su hija lo más pronto posible y arreglar todo ese asunto como era debido.

— **O—**

—¿Hina, estás segura?

La aludida asintió, después de mirar a su rubia amiga por unos segundos dirigió la vista al frente, hasta el rostro serio e indiferente de Sasuke.

—Ha pasado un tiempo—Anunció en voz baja ella, tratando de sonreír.

—Vaya forma de saludar al amigo que no contactaste en tres años—Sentenció el pelinegro con algo de burla y rencor.

—Yo…

—No importa, no estamos aquí para charlas sentimentales—Sasuke se apartó de la puerta que tenía detrás, dejándola verse en todo su esplendor, con la cerradura forzada y semiabierta—Intenta traer de vuelta a ese idiota.

Hinata miró a Ino tratando de darse valor y ella le correspondió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa. Seguía metiéndose en problemas y más problemas, días, semanas enteras habían pasado desde aquel incidente que tuvo con Naruto y aún podía percibir las escenas a flor de piel, como si todavía las estuviera viviendo en carne propia. El terror, la decepción, el desamor, la preocupación, todo acumulado en su interior y a punto de explotar. Por eso se encontraba de nuevo frente al departamento de aquel rubio, en busca de él, en busca de una última oportunidad para ellos dos, una más para intentar brindarle lo que siempre había querido, una ayuda incondicional, sacarlo de ese encierro. Devolverle la sonrisa y la estabilidad mental.

No podía sacar de su mente los momentos en que lo había visto actuar normal, como el chico que verdaderamente era, totalmente contrario al hombre lleno de celos e ira que la amenazaba con la mirada, queriendo tomarla y hacerle daño a toda costa. Cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo, esos zafiros teñidos de un carmín intenso la perseguían en sus sueños, diciéndole lo que ya sabía, que Naruto la necesitaba y que estaba sufriendo terriblemente. Ella tomaría todo su miedo y lo arrojaría a la basura con tal de ver de nuevo esos ojos azules repletos de cariño y afecto.

—Si algo pasa nosotros estaremos aquí—Articuló Ino.

—No deseo que los dañen…

—En cuestión de fuerza puedo igualarme al _dobe_ —Comentó Sasuke mirándola—Así que si te sientes en peligro solo grita.

La ojiperla asintió de nuevo, odiando el hecho de tener que hablar de esa forma cuando se trataba de Naruto… como si fuera un criminal, un animal salvaje que podía atacar a cualquiera, incluso a sus amigos.

 _Aquí voy…_

Empujo con una mano la puerta hasta que esta se abrió por completo, el paisaje que sus pupilas vieron fue completamente desolador, ensimismada en lo que veía entró al departamento silenciosamente. Platos, vasos, mesas tiradas por doquier —algunas hechas trizas y desparramadas en un rincón— le dieron la bienvenida. Paseó su mirada por todos lados encontrándose cada vez con más indicios de que alguien, en un ataque de furia, había acabado con todo lo que tenía a su paso. Su corazón se oprimió al pensar que ese alguien fue Naruto, totalmente fuera de si mismo.

Con cada pisada iba llegando poco a poco a la sala, la opaca luz proveniente de las ventanas alumbraba algunos rincones más no todos, por lo que ella miraba hacia atrás a cada momento para asegurarse de que estaba todo bien. Al pasar por la puerta de la cocina una gran necesidad de llorar la invadió, pero la reprimió, así como cualquier tipo de debilidad que pudiera sentir. No era momento de derrumbarse, era momento de ser fuerte. Al llegar a otra puerta la curiosidad la embargó de repente, al dirigir su mirada al piso pudo encontrar una foto suya tirada justo ahí, junto con algunos restos de vidrio.

Lo presintió, el cuarto del que Kiba le había hablado, aquel lleno de sus fotos, podría ser ese. No supo por qué, pero se sintió mareada de repente, asimilarlo era una cosa, verlo en persona era otra, ¿estaba preparada para ver algo así? Más poco importo si estaba lista o no, su cuerpo reaccionó por si solo girando la perilla rápidamente y abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… trataba de contar cuanto fuera posible para no echarse a llorar a mares, mas no pudo aguantar, frente a ella, una pieza atestada de fotografías suyas se abría paso. Llevó sus dos manos a su boca para ahogar sus sollozos mientras su vista recorría todas las paredes.

Aquel cuarto, una vez lleno de Naruto ahora era reemplazado por ella misma, era como ver, foto por foto, como el rubio fue perdiendo la conciencia de si mismo a medida que sus ansias por ella se hacían mas y mas latentes y fuertes. Empezando por pequeñas imágenes de una Hinata sonriente y tímida hasta fotografías de cuerpo entero, capturas de muchos de los videos que en un tiempo ella grabó con su cámara para tratar de vencer su timidez. ¿Cómo las había conseguido? ¿Cómo había sucedido? Sorbiendo su nariz dio dos pasos al frente ahora viendo el piso, en busca de algo que pudiera responder sus preguntas. NI ella sabía lo que hacía, pero lo hacía, de alguna u otra forma…

Sus iris dieron a parar a una caja vieja que se encontraba justo al lado de un escritorio, le pareció familiar, tremendamente familiar, por lo que apresurada fue hasta allí y se arrodilló frente al objeto. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver muchas de sus pertenencias de hace tres años, libros, cuadernos, fotografías…

—Oh, dios… no, no—Murmuró más que pasmada. ¿Esa sería la causa? ¿Naruto había leído todo lo que ella le había escrito? ¿Había visto todos los regalos que no había podido darle? Temerosa, rebusco en el cajón en busca de aquellos objetos que recordaba alguna vez había botado, cuando se encontró con varias bolsas y cajas junto con notas dedicadas a Naruto abiertas, supo que en verdad él lo había visto todo. Conocía sus sentimientos, el dolor que sintió en su momento, su amor no correspondido y luego rechazado vilmente.

 _Lo sabe, él lo sabe…_ Lloró un poco más. Se sentía tan desnuda, tan culpable y avergonzada que ya no sabía que hacer, era tan doloroso saber que todo lo que con tanto esmero había enterrado ahora salía a flote con más intensidad…

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Hinata se levantó rápidamente y se dio la vuelta, frente a ella un Naruto totalmente destrozado e ido se encontraba, mirándola con frialdad y dureza. No supo que decir, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, imposibles de salir.

—Te hice una pregunta—Sonrió desganado el rubio. La ojiperla pudo ver su ropa totalmente desgastada y sucia, su piel bronceada totalmente opaca y su mirada apagada. Como un ser que había dejado de lado todo lo que una vez amo para hundirse en su propia miseria. Llevó una mano a su corazón, ese no era el Naruto que conocía, no lo era…

—Naruto que te ha…

—Responde—Interrumpió el blondo dejando de mirarla—Te pregunté qué haces aquí.

—Yo…—Hinata tembló un poco—Vi-Vine a… a…

—¿Puedes dejar de tartamudear? Me exasperas—Rio con burla—¿Te vienes a burlar de mí? Ya lo hiciste entrando a este cuarto, ahora vete.

La joven lo miró dolida, ajena a porque Naruto la trataba de esa forma. Apretó los puños de sus manos y trató de hablar decidida—No me iré. No hasta que vengas conmigo.

El rubio rio más aún sin mirarla—Será mejor que te vayas.

—Ya te dije que no me iré—Declaró—Vengo… vengo a ayudarte, Naruto-kun, se que puedes superarlo, se que puedes ser el que er…

—No podré volver a ser yo, ¿sabes por qué? —Se volteó a observarla al fin, dejando entrever verdadera resignación en sus palabras—Por ti, Hinata.

—¿Por… mi?

El blondo hizo una mueca de dolor para luego sustituirla por indiferencia—Vete y no vuelvas, no quiero volverte a ver—Se dispuso a darse la vuelta e irse, pero la mano de Hinata sobre su la suya le impidió hacer cualquier otra cosa más, se sintió temblar como un niño pequeño ante el contacto—¡Te dije que te vayas! —Se zafó de su agarré bruscamente.

—¡Por favor, Naruto-kun!

—¡Me arrepiento de todo! ¡Me arrepiento de haberte conocido! —Naruto la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó, mirándola con odio—¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Tu no eras más que un juego para mí, solo quería sacarme a Sakura de la cabeza y por eso me aproveché de ti, eres tan ingenua…! —Calló por un momento, respirando agitadamente y con el corazón doliéndole por decirte aquellas palabras tan hirientes a Hinata, su Hinata… sin embargo prosiguió, formando una sonrisa torcida en su rostro—Me diste tan fácil tu virginidad y tus primeros besos, como una miserable put…

 _¡Plaf!_

Dolor, Naruto sintió un fuerte dolor posicionarse en su mejilla a causa de la fuerte cachetada que Hinata le había dado. Apretó la mandíbula, se lo merecía, todo eso y más se lo merecía.

—¿Por qué me estas hiriendo de esta forma? —Dijo Hinata entrecortadamente—No te creeré, porque me demostraste como eras, por que en esa semana que estuvimos juntos me demostraste al chico que siempre amé… y amaré—Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido—Te conozco, Naruto, puedo ver en tus ojos que ahora mismo te duele estarme diciendo todo esto—Con extrema delicadeza le tomó la barbilla e hizo que la mirara—Y si es cierto todo lo que dijiste dímelo mirándome a los ojos, dime que te arrepientes de haberme conocido, que solo fui un juguete para ti, ¡dímelo mirándome a los ojos!

No, nunca, nunca. El rubio observó aquella mirada perla que tanto amaba y luego su rostro, cargado de dolor y culpa. La adoraba, cuanto la quería, desde el primero de sus cabellos hasta la planta de sus pies, era la única mujer que amaría por el resto de su vida, lo sabía, lo presentía… y por eso mismo, por eso…—Me arrepiento de haberte conocido—Sentenció, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—No fuiste más que un juguete para mí.

Hinata sintió como todos sus sentimientos eran aplastados otra vez, hiriéndola significativamente en el proceso. La vida no te preparaba para ser rechazada dos veces por el único hombre que amaste con toda tu alma, su corazón se desmoronaba poco a poco y los ríos salados a cada lado de sus mejillas evidenciaban aquello. Bajó las manos que sostenían el rostro de Naruto y las posicionó a cada lado de su cuerpo, inhaló profundamente.

—Te amo, Naruto—Confesó tratando de no verse patética. Pudo ver como la mirada del blondo se suavizaba y se vidriaba inmediatamente. —¿Estoy destrozando mi corazón en mil pedazos frente a ti y eso es lo que tienes que decirme? Puedo ver que solo intentas alejarme—Lo miró—¿Eso es lo que quieres realmente?

Naruto se apartó de ella, incapaz de mirarla más le dio la espalda—Sí, es lo que quiero, solo quiero que te vayas.

—No nos volveremos a ver más.

—Nunca más.

—Eres… un cobarde.

—Lo soy, por eso nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para ti…

La ojiperla quiso echarse al piso a llorar desesperadamente, quiso arrojarse a la espalda de Naruto y gritarle que no la alejara, que no importara cuanto tiempo él tarde en recuperarse, que ella lo esperaría incluso si fueran años, que su amor nunca se apagaría. Quiso decirle tantas cosas, pero se calló, por ella misma, por que ya no soportaría más palabras hirientes viniendo de su persona.

Profirió un fuerte sollozo sin embargo, sollozó que fue escuchado por el rubio que, por un segundo, también quiso abrazarla y decirle que los dos podían salir adelante juntos mientras se amasen.

Pero la vida no era un cuento de hadas, las personas no se decían lo que debían decirse en el momento, las personas disfrazaban lo que sentían para protegerse o proteger a otras, esa era la triste realidad. El amor no siempre triunfaba, el amor no siempre era la respuesta y la solución a todo.

Hinata no supo cuando salió de allí, ni como, ni que cara pusieron Ino y Sasuke al verla tan demacrada y llorosa, solo supo que apenas los vio les dijo que podían entrar para luego irse apresurada, caminando sin rumbo en búsqueda de algo a lo que aferrarse desesperadamente, un recuerdo, una frase, una mirada… pero nada, lo único que sintió fueron mil punzadas en su corazón, vaciándolo y desangrándolo internamente. Lloró todo lo que podía, por los dos, porque ese había sido el adiós definitivo y nada podía arreglarlo, porque Naruto no la había dejado quedarse ni ayudarlo, porque la última oportunidad se había ido de sus manos y ella no pudo retenerla…

 _El acto más puro de amor es dejar ir._

Gritó con todos sus pulmones su, de nuevo, amor no correspondido.

" _Márchate con tu inocencia y déjame con mis pecados,_

 _el aire que me rodea se siente como una jaula._

 _Entonces si me amas, déjame ir,_

 _y corre muy lejos antes de que lo sepa._

 _Entrégame a mi destino,_

 _sí estoy solo no puedo odiar… "_

* * *

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews!:

 **Hinatalover4ever.** (Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me encanta que te haya gustado el anterior cap :3!)

 **Jess.** (¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y he aquí el siguiente. Saludos.)

 **Daiu NaruHina.** (Muchas gracias n.n, es bueno verte por mi historia una vez más. Sí, todos nos obsesionamos un poquito cuando nos enamoramos, es un hecho. Por cierto, ¡me fue bastante bien en la universidad :D! hahaha, saludos)

 **Procrastinacion** (MI corazón tamiben necesitaba NaruHIna, haha, muchas gracias por tu review Procrastinacion, me alegra que te siga gustando la historia :D)

 **Chaeon-chan.** (Me siento muy alagada por tus palabras, intento siempre escribir de la mejor forma que puedo :3, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, he aquí la actualización!)

 **Guest.** (¡Gracias n!n!)

 **Mei Uzumaki Namikaze-19.** (¡Me alegró tanto que te haya gustado el capítulo que te dediqué! Lo hice con todo mi cariño, :3! ¡Besos y abrazos n.n!)

 **Hina. (** ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic! Y lo que te falta por leer xD, gracias portu review, saludos :3!)

Mis queridos lectores, es un gran placer escribir para ustedes, hace mucho no lo hacia y fue algo muy grato tener tanta recepción de su parte. Me impulsa a escribir más :3. Debo decirles que esta historia va llegando a su final, ya lo tengo en mente, no puedo decirles que pasará quiero que sea sorpresa. ¡Ahora solo queda disfrutar de los últimos capítulos! (quizá solo queden un par más) De nuevo, a los que siguen esta historia, gracias :D.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!


	14. Is My Love Enough?

Ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿eh? me pregunto si muchas y muchos de ustedes siguen por aquí. Bueno, ¡he vuelto :D! ¡y con el penultimo capítulo del fanfic! Dije que no abandonaría la historia y, aunque tardé demasiado, aquí esta, supongo que dar explicaciones del porqué va a ser muy trillado (sobre todo cuando nadie me las ha pedido) por lo que, solo diré que extrañé la pagina y justo por los carnavales he tenido el tiempo necesario para poder escribir este capítulo.

Muchisimas gracias a todas la personas que me dejaron un review en este último tiempo :3, los adoro, enserio.

Sin más que decir y esperando que puedan perdonarme por mi misteriosa desaparición (xD) les dejo con el cap.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 14.

Sus suaves y rítmicos pasos resonaban por todo el pasillo, creando un eco que rompía el absoluto silencio en que se sumía todo el lugar, puerta tras puerta, pared tras pared, sus ojos perlas examinaban cada detalle con el fin de poder encontrar lo que buscaba —o a quien buscaba en todo caso—. La opacidad de su mirada y dos bolsas debajo de sus ojos delataban en ella un cansancio físico y emocional enorme, sin embargo, aunque sentía una gran debilidad en todos los ámbitos de su vida, una pequeña motivación seguía ahí, dándole un poco de esperanza a su roto corazón.

Se enderezó tanto como podía mientras seguía caminando y, hallando por fin la puerta que buscaba, se detuvo frente a esta, dejando pasar los minutos —tantos como fue capaz—, mirando a la nada, dejando que todo en su mente se pusiera en blanco y tratando de no delatar su obvia tristeza. Cerró los ojos un momento para luego abrirlos con más decisión y brillo.

—Despierta, Hinata.

Su leve susurró se perdió tan pronto como reunió las fuerzas para abrir la puerta y adentrarse dos pasos a la habitación, inmediatamente su opalina mirada se dirigió a la camilla que yacía en medio, con las sábanas arrugadas. Justo allí, con ella oteando atenta a la persona que se encontraba recostada pasaron los minutos, angustiosos para Hinata, que no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, ¿cómo saludar a alguien que por culpa tuya se hallaba en el hospital recuperándose de unos fuertes golpes?

En el pasado creía que no era merecedora de muchas cosas, en ese mismo instante, volvía a sentir lo mismo, aquel sentimiento de inferioridad que te decía una y otra vez: "no eres lo suficiente." La empezaba a corroer de pies a cabeza, como un maldito monstruo que trataba de engullirla completa…

—Llevas mas de cinco minutos parada sin decir nada, ¿debo preocuparme por eso, Hinata-san?

Rápidamente la aludida respingó de la sorpresa y volteo a ver al hombre que tenía enfrente, ojos y cabellera negros, tez morena, cejas caprichosamente gruesas y una sonrisa conciliadora estampada en todo su rostro, pronto Hinata empezó a deshacerse de todos los pensamientos ridículos que la atormentaron segundos antes, Rock Lee siempre le había logrado inspirar confianza y tranquilidad.

—Lee-san… yo…

—De alguna forma esperaba que vinieras a visitarme—Interrumpió el moreno, sonriéndole simpáticamente—Somos amigos después de todo, ¿no es cierto?

La joven no supo que decir ante aquellas palabras, así que solo optó por aproximarse a la cama y bajar la mirada, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Rock Lee hablarle con tanta suavidad, sin ese timbre de voz enérgico ni los constantes comentarios sobre "la llama de la juventud", por un segundo, le pareció ver a una persona completamente distinta.

—No creo que…—Empezó a hablar por fin la ojiperla—q-quiero decir… talvez… es mejor que no nos consideremos amigos, Lee-san.

El pelinegro la miró confundido para luego formar una marcada línea recta con sus labios, apretó un poco las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo mientras su mente rememoraba los hechos de la última vez que vio a Hinata.

—¿Piensas que es mejor no hablarnos más? —La chica asintió levemente, en respuesta, Lee tan solo soltó una sonrisa lastimera. Miró a través de la ventana el azulado cielo, resplandeciente y lleno de luz, esperando encontrar algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor ante las palabras que recién había escuchado, mas nada logró mermar la pequeña decepción que sentía, empuñó aún más sus manos al saber que, por primera vez en su vida, se hallaba enojado, realmente enojado.

—Yo solo vine a disculparme contigo—Continuó hablando Hinata ajena al estado en que se encontraba el moreno—Vi-vine a decirte que apreció todo lo que me enseñaste, te aprecio como persona y, sobre todo, como un amigo, aunque las circunstancias no fueron nada buenas y desde que me conociste solo te he traído problemas yo…

—Excusas.

La ojiperla calló abruptamente y levantó la mirada hacia el perfil de su acompañante—¿…Eh?

—Lo que dices solo son excusas para terminar nuestra amistad—Prosiguió Lee, sin mirarla—Porque no eres lo suficientemente valiente para afrontar la realidad.

—N-No es cierto…

—Créeme, conozco a las personas como tú que al ver como todo se desmorona frente a sus ojos no hacen más que sentarse y esperar que todo pase.

—Lee-san—Hinata tragó saliva al observar la dura mirada que este le dedico—Yo solo…

—Me decepcionas, Hinata, pensé que eras mejor, mucho mejor…—El moreno volvió a mirar por la ventana, la indiferencia en sus gestos y en su voz era casi palpable—¿Quieres que dejemos de ser amigos? Esta bien, ya no lo somos, si eso es todo lo que viniste a decirme, si esa fue la única razón por la que viniste a visitarme, te agradecería que me dejaras solo.

 _Crack._ La ojiperla podía sentir su corazón romperse una vez más, la situación que había imaginado no se acercaba ni remotamente a lo que estaba viviendo, nunca imaginó que aquellas frías palabras salieran de la boca de alguien como el pelinegro, tan carentes de compañerismo. Sus ojos se vidriaron levemente, creía ser fuerte antes de regresar a Konoha, pero no lo era, solo quería encerrarse en su cuarto y no volver a salir de allí nunca más.

 _Fue tu elección…_

Ella había elegido ese camino, había intentado todo para mantenerse al lado de Naruto y no lo había conseguido, había dejado que él la enamorara una vez más y ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, había decidido dejar la amistad que tenía con Lee y ese era su castigo.

Con lentitud dio un paso atrás, y otro, y otro… alejándose del moreno pero aun viéndolo de frente, por alguna razón, quería alargar esa despedida aunque le doliera demasiado, la sombra del perfil de su ahora examigo se reflejaba en el suelo por los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, dándole un aspecto casi irreal y lejano, mas cuando su espalda chocó contra la puerta de la habitación supo que era hora de volver a la realidad, voltearse y salir de allí corriendo, a un lugar donde nadie pudiera verla llorar, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir y cerrar la puerta por completo la voz fuerte y llena de decisión de Rock Lee la detuvo:

—¡¿Realmente quieres esto, Hinata-san?! —Sin importarle nada el moreno se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia ella tan rápido como pudo, Hinata se mantuvo dándole la espalda—¿Acabar todo e irte, como una cobarde? ¡Despierta! —La tomó de la mano con fuerza y la hizo girarse hacia él, instantáneamente sus miradas chocaron, con toda la gama de sentimientos reflejándose en sus pupilas—¡Tu no eres así!

—¡No puedo lidiar con esto! —La ojiperla no reconoció su propia voz, sin embargo, prosiguió—¡Por mi culpa Naruto te hirió! ¿Sabes lo que se siente ver como golpean a alguien que aprecias y no poder hacer nada? Fui una completa inútil y por eso… —Soltó las lágrimas que tanto trabajo le costó retenerlas y en su rostro solo se pudo reflejar el dolor—por eso no merezco ser tu amiga, Lee-san.

Lee quiso llorar también, pero no por él sino por ella—No se trata de si mereces mi amistad o no, ¿quién te lastimo tanto para pensar de esa forma? —Hinata negó con fuerza y lloró aún más, tapando su rostro con las dos manos en un vano intento para no dejar que el chico la viera; tan sola, rota y desamparada.

—Lo siento, lo siento…

La repetición de esa frase terminó por hacer mella en el corazón del pelinegro que obedeciendo a su instinto la atrajo hacia él y la apreso en un fuerte abrazo, acariciándole el cabello para tratar de calmarla, el dolor que aún sentía en su cuerpo a causa de los golpes de los que había sido victima poco le importó, en ese momento solo estaba concentrado en darle a Hinata el consuelo que necesitaba.

—Muchas veces te dije que me agradabas mucho—Comenzó a hablar Lee, en tono bajo para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo—Y aún me agradas, puedo reconocer en ti la motivación suficiente para llegar a tus metas, desde el primer día que te conocí supe que lograrías grandes cosas, no solo por tu apellido sino por ti misma. —Notó como los sollozos de Hinata empezaban a cesar poco a poco, la apretó aún más contra sí—Pero también pude ver como te limitabas, como eras presa de tus propios pensamientos, de lo que se supone que debías lograr en la sucursal de Konoha como la heredera de los Hyuga, como eras presa de Naruto…—Rápidamente el moreno pudo sentir como el cuerpo de la joven se tensaba ante ese nombre—No conozco muchas cosas de ti, Hinata-san, pero por alguna razón eso no me importó, me encontré a mí mismo admirándote. El día que te abracé por primera vez percibí como empezabas a perderte a ti misma…

—Lee…—Susurró Hinata.

—Quise devolverte a la realidad, quise protegerte un poco de Naruto, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para eso, lo lamento…

—¡No! ¡yo…!

El pelinegro la calló dedicándole una enorme y sincera sonrisa—Tu eres más que esto, Hinata-san, eres más que todos tus problemas, más que todo tu dolor, hoy te veo igual o más perdida que aquel día, por eso…—Rock Lee retrocedió un poco e inhalando todo el aire que podía empezó a gritar levantando las dos manos—¡No dejes que la llama de la juventud que hay en ti se apague!

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, de pronto aquella aura del moreno, resplandeciente y llena de energía, se hacía presente de nuevo, inundando toda la habitación.

—¡Deja que arda con todas sus fuerzas! ¡lucha y se fuerte!

—Lee… san…—El corazón de la ojiperla empezó a latir precipitadamente ante esas palabras, quería llorar más, mucho más, pero de alivio. Aguantó sus lágrimas, necesitaba hacer algo más importante, necesitaba agradecerle al moreno, todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, cada una de sus palabras y sus acciones. Se aproximó a él y en un rápido ademan lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Qué…? —Titubeó Lee, tocándose la zona en la que ella había depositado el beso y sonrojándose furiosamente, Hinata aún se mantenía abrazándolo por lo que no era consciente de la tremenda vergüenza que el moreno sentía en esos momentos.

—Gracias por no dejar que me vaya—Sonrió la chica—Gracias por todo, Lee-san.

Lee tragó saliva, tener aquella mirada perlada tan cerca suyo lo ponía nervioso, definitivamente debía ordenar sus sentimientos… mas antes de seguir el rumbo de sus pensamientos una dolorosa punzada en su abdomen lo atravesó, debilitándolo por completo, no supo que pasó después, pero estaba seguro que antes de perder el conocimiento pudo ver a esa Hinata que tanto le agradaba aparecer nuevamente y eso, para él, era más que suficiente.

La próxima vez no volvería a desobedecer al doctor y se quedaría quieto en la cama.

— **O—**

Sin decir palabra alguna ni dar alguna explicación el reconocido patriarca de la familia Hyuga aventó a su acompañante las fotos que había visto antes de decidir regresar a Konoha, fotos donde su hija mayor era retratada, una y otra vez, portando una expresión demacrada y triste.

—¿Qué…? —Alcanzó a decir Jiraiya, contrariado a la vez que confundido.

—Mira cada foto, dime que ves.

El peliblanco le dirigió una mirada escrutadora a Hyuga Hiashi ante la clara frialdad de sus calculadoras palabras, un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de su ser poco a poco, a penas puso un pie en Konoha supo que algo no estaba bien, no si Naruto estaba de por medio y había sido mencionado por uno de los hombres mas poderosos y ricos del país. Con sumo cuidado dirigió sus pupilas a un de las fotografías que se hallaba frente a él, reconoció al instante aquel angélical rostro: ojos de luna y piel de porcelana, la había visto en la fiesta de gala a la que había llevado a su nieto.

La joven, portaba una expresión de tristeza total, su rostro bañado en lágrimas evidenciaba lo mucho que sufría, no supo que decir al respecto, varias interrogantes y ninguna respuesta, ¿en que se supone que estaba involucrado Naruto? Levantó la mirada.

—Es tu hija, ¿no? —Hiashi asintió—¿Qué ha pasado con ella?

El Hyuga cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar—Desde que la mande a Konoha ha estado sufriendo acoso, alguien la ha estado siguiendo, lastimando.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo mismo he mandando a mis hombres a investigar lo que Hinata estaba haciendo.

—Vaya—Jiaiya sonrió—Sabes que tu hija ha estado siendo acosada y seguida por alguien porque tu también la has estado espiando entre las sombras, eres un padre ejemplar.

—¡Es completamente distinto! —El ojiperla tensó la mandíbula al percibir el claro sarcasmo de su acompañante.

—Vamos al grano, Hiashi—El peliblanco adoptó rápidamente una expresión seria—Estoy aquí porque has mencionado a mi nieto, no tengo otra razón.

—¿Es que no eres capaz de deducirlo? —Acotó el otro hombre—Las fotos son una prueba de lo que Hinata ha estado sufriendo y Naruto, tu querido y adorado nieto, es el principal causante de ello. —Jiraiya comenzó a adoptar un gesto de total sorpresa— Desde el día que mi hija regresó a esta ciudad la ha acosado, perseguido, incluso en aquella fiesta… ¿me dirás que no notabas como ese chico veía a mi hija? —Remarcó Hiashi el "mi" con voz fuerte y clara. —¡Incluso ha estado en el hospital por culpa de él!

—¿Cómo…?—Tartamudeó un poco, no siendo capaz de asimilar las palabras del Hyuga, inmediatamente un sinfín de imágenes de su nieto, sonriente y lleno de energía, vinieron a su mente y algo en su corazón se negó a creer tal cosa, Naruto no sería capaz de dañar a alguien, ni tampoco de acosar y perseguir a una chica, su nieto no era un desviado—¿Estás seguro, Hiashi? —Interrogó con la voz ronca—Naruto no es ese tipo de persona…

—¿Esa no es una pregunta que deberías hacerte a ti mismo? —Apretó los puños el Hyuga mayor, lleno de enojo—Aleja a tu nieto de mi hija, no le hice nada antes, pero ahora será distinto, pagará por sus acciones—Se acercó al peliblanco con un aire amenazante, taladrándolo con la mirada, ejerciendo el poder que tenía como el intimidante hombre que era—La cárcel puede ser un buen castigo para alguien como él.

Y sin más se alejó, dejando a un Jiraiya atónito y, sobre todo, contrariado.

—Naruto… ¿qué has hecho?

— **O—**

—Dobe, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Su pregunta se perdió entre el silencio y la oscuridad, ninguna respuesta obtuvo mas que un ligero gesto de dolor y resignación, mezcla de desesperanza e infelicidad absoluta. Sonrió sin ganas.

—Mírate, este no eres tú, te prefiero mil veces _usuratonkachi_ que como estás ahora, muerto en vida. —Sasuke lo miró fijamente, esta vez Naruto le regresó el gesto—¿Enserio? ¿Todo esto por una mujer? ¿Por Hinat…?

—No digas su nombre.

El pelinegro calló, la primera vez que el rubio le contestaba a algo y tenía que ser al nombrar a su antigua amiga, ¿Qué había propiciado que Naruto estuviese en ese estado? ¿Qué había pasado entre él y Hinata para que la última saliera corriendo con el rostro bañado en lágrimas? ¿Hasta que punto el blondo estaba tocando fondo?

—Necesitas salir de aquí—Habló, refiriéndose al departamento del rubio, que en esos momentos se encontraba hecho un caos—llevas semanas así, claramente algo esta mal contigo.

—No.

—Naruto…

—Soy peligroso, Sasuke—El aludido entrecerró los ojos—Tengo grabado a fuego en mi mente el último día que pase con… ella… todo…—Naruto se tomó la cabeza con sus manos—intenté hacerle daño, no quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera despertado.

—¿Despertado? ¿Qué quieres decir? —Sasuke se acercó un poco más a su amigo, tratando de llevar la conversación hacia algo nuevo, hacia los propios pensamientos oscuros del rubio.

—¿Nunca has sentido… que algo se apodera de ti? —Empezó a hablar Naruto, en un leve susurro, como si fuera un secreto que llevaba años guardando y por fin había tenido el valor de contar—¿Algo malo que te hace perder la razón? Yo… convivo con este monstruo que desea controlarla, asfixiarla, tenerla solo para mí—El pelinegro supo que se refería a Hinata—Muchas veces no pude controlarme y… terminé haciéndole daño. No puedo, no puedo salir, si lo hago querré buscarla…

—Ella misma vino a buscarte—Cortó Sasuke—Está preocupada por ti.

El rubio bufo, mirando luego a su amigo, detrás de sus opacos iris azules el pelinegro pudo ver un grito de auxilio—Me tiene lastima, tu mismo lo dijiste, ahora mismo no soy yo, es mejor para ella alejarse de mí—El blondo llevó una mano a su corazón, sintiendo su ritmo lento—esta… esta… —apretó los dientes con desesperación—¡Esta maldita obsesión hace estragos mi cabeza!

Obsesión. Sasuke empezó a unir cabos en su cerebro rápidamente mientras en su indiferente rostro se formaba un gesto parecido a la sorpresa.

—¡Pensándola día y noche, atestando mi cuarto y mi mente de fotos suyas! ¡Deseándola como un loco! ¡Imaginándola para mí y solo para mí! —Naruto empezó a dar vueltas por el dormitorio como un león enjaulado, jalándose sus dorados cabellos cada que terminaba una frase—Lo has visto, ¿no? Nunca es suficiente, no importa cuando lo intente, nunca serán las suficientes fotos para embargarme de ella, de Hinata, la amo, con desesperación, con frenesí, la amo tanto que… —Su respiración se volvió agitada.

—¡Naruto! —El Uchiha se aproximó a él, alarmado, siendo testigo de como aquella locura se desataba en su amigo. Lo tomó de los hombros tratando de controlarlo mientras pensaba una y otra vez lo estúpido que había sido por no haberse dado cuenta antes de su estado, por haber dejado pasar el tiempo. No supo cuantos minutos el rubio siguió de esa forma, pero cuando todo se calmó, en medio del absoluto silencio que se apoderó de todo el lugar, logró escuchar un hilillo de voz, demasiado débil pero que pudo entender perfectamente. Había pocas cosas que lograban tocar su corazón, de hecho, nunca en su vida —después de Sakura—se había permitido sentir más de lo debido, pero en ese instante, al escuchar como su mejor amigo iba perdiéndose a si mismo hasta el punto de suplicarle ayuda, sintió su corazón estrujarse; igual o peor que la vez que fue rechazado, que la vez que vio a su hermano Itachi ser desterrado de su familia.

—Ayúdame, Sasuke, por favor… ayúdame…

Lo habían preparado toda su vida para ser un heredero ejemplar, para tomar el mando de la empresa familiar, se crio indiferente a todo, con la mentalidad de que él mundo era un lugar inmundo y cruel, no tuvo metas y sueños. Naruto fue un soplo de vida en su existencia, _su mejor amigo_ , nunca pensó tener a alguien para llamarlo así.

Inconscientemente, aunque nunca había hecho algo significativo por él, se había estado preparando para devolverle todos los favores, y lo haría, lo ayudaría, Uzumaki Naruto iba a volver a ser el de antes, durase los años que durase, era hora de ser el apoyo que necesitaba.

— **O—**

—Hi-Hiashi-sa…ma.

—¿Pa-padre?

Tenten y Hinata vieron atónitas la imponente figura de aquel hombre frente a la puerta del departamento, examinándolas de pies a cabeza.

—Hinata—Dijo él, ignorando completamente a la otra chica—Debemos hablar.

—P-Pero… ¿qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó Hinata mas cuando no obtuvo ninguna respuesta supo que algo serio estaba sucediendo, dirigiéndole una mirada comprensiva a su amiga castaña empezó a caminar y abrir la puerta de su penthouse. La perlada vista de su padre seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, por lo que el nerviosismo en todo su cuerpo empezó a aumentar a niveles insospechados.

Cuando por fin abrió la puerta y lo invito a pasar, Tenten se puso a su lado para darle ánimos, "no te preocupes" decía la mirada de su amiga, y eso quiso creer con todas sus fuerzas, que no había nada de lo cuál preocuparse. Pero cuando ambas escucharon al mayor de los Hyuga hablar todo rastro de la poca tranquilidad que se había creado entre ellas se esfumó, la frase que había soltado derrumbó cada uno de los cimientos que había levantado ese día gracias a Rock Lee. Hinata miró inmediatamente a su padre:

—¿Qué dijiste?

Tenten sintió algo dentro de ella hacerse pedazos.

—Dije—Repitió Hiashi—Que ya no será necesario que ella te acompañé, está despedida. Tenten me has desilusionado profundamente.

—Pero, Hiashi-sama…—La joven observó la expresión estoica del hombre—Perdóneme si hice algo mal, no volverá a…

—Márchate, es la última orden que te daré, necesito hablar con mi hija.

—Padre… Tenten-chan—Hinata empezó a caminar hacia su progenitor con la firme intención de reclamarle, pero la mano de su amiga la detuvo, volteándose completamente a verla recibió una mirada resignada y una sonrisa lastimera, la castaña negó suavemente con la cabeza y luego se alejó rápidamente, cerrando tras de si la puerta del apartamento.

La ojiperla no supo que hacer, apenas perdió a Tenten de vista entró en un estado de confusión total.

—¿Por qué…? —Alcanzó a decir.

—Hinata, se todo lo que ha pasado con Naruto—La joven abrió desmesuradamente los párpados, aun sin la valentía suficiente para encararlo—Debiste decírmelo desde el primer momento.

—Yo… —Abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces tratando de decir algo, pero ningún sonido más salió, un horrible nudo se posicionó en su garganta.

—Estoy aquí para llevarte conmigo de vuelta a Londres—Hiashi entrelazó sus dos manos detrás de su espalda, luego miró a su hija mayor, al notar como esta se hallaba más que conmocionada optó por hacer más corta la conversación, tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar después, en un lugar más tranquilo, lejos de Konoha—Alista todas tus cosas, nos iremos mañana por la tarde. —Sin más se encaminó a la salida con pasos lentos pero firmes.

Hinata, por otro lado, miraba la espalda de su padre alejarse poco a poco, miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, como un torrente imposible de parar, frases inconexas e imágenes de ella misma. Apenas podía lidiar con el dolor de su corazón para que en ese momento su padre le diera más peso a su carga. Los segundos pasaban tan lentamente para sus ojos que incluso veía todo a cámara lenta, como una ilusión, una horrible ilusión donde le acababan de dar dos noticias que alterarían por completo su vida.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Rostros, lugares, paisajes, por alguna razón empezó a rememorar cada día desde que llegó a Konoha, e inevitablemente el rostro de Naruto apareció en su mente, sonriente, enojado, serio, recordó perfectamente el movimiento de sus labios diciéndole cuan importante era para él, cuánto la amaba. Lo recordó triste, celoso y fuera de si también, lo recordó rechazándola de nuevo, gritándole que se fuera y aquello… aquello le produjo rabia, rabia y dolor.

¿Por qué le decían lo que debía hacer? ¿No podía elegir por ella misma?

Naruto, Kiba, su padre… nadie sabía cómo se sentía realmente.

—No…—Susurró para luego levantar la mirada con firmeza—¡No!

El patriarca Hyuga paró todos sus movimientos al escucharla.

—No puedes despedir a Tenten sin consultarme primero, tampoco puedes mandarme a Londres de nuevo cuando tengo tanto que hacer aquí, en Konoha—La voz de Hinata empezó a hacerse más fuerte conforme hablaba—¡Soy yo la que decido que hacer y que no!

—Deje que hicieras lo que quisieras y mira en lo que ha acabado—Articuló calmadamente Hiashi—El desastre que has provocado—Tensó la mandíbula, no era su intención ser hiriente con sus palabras, deseaba apoyar a su hija más que a nada con todo lo que había vivido, pero le era tan difícil ser el padre que debía de ser cuando estaba mas acostumbrado a ser un hombre de negocios, frio y directo.

—¿Qué yo… provoqué? —La ojiperla se sentía lastimada, las hirientes palabras de su progenitor siempre lograban desestabilizarla—Tienes razón… todo es mi culpa.

—Si lo sabes asume las consecuencias de tus acciones, nos vamos mañana a Londres.

—Las asumo, por eso me quedaré aquí—Tragó saliva y se limpió las finas lágrimas de sus ojos, retomando la fuerza de antes—Y no podrás hacer que cambie de opinión, padre.

El Hyuga suspiró, había sido informado mas que de sobra de la terquedad de su hija cuando decidía algo, él mismo la había alabado cuando a asuntos de la sucursal de Konoha se refería, _el orgullo Hyuga,_ esperaba encontrarse con la tozudez de su heredera, Hinata era una persona empática y exageradamente compresiva y amable, no le sorprendía que quisiese quedarse para tratar de ayudar a sus amigos o para tratar de dar la cara por aquel chico rubio, si embargo, nada le haría ceder.

—Tampoco harás que cambie de decisión, te llevaré conmigo, quieras o no.

La ojiperla quiso llorar fuertemente.

—¡Se qué me odias, lo sé más que nadie, pero si alguna vez me consideraste tu hija …!

—¡No permitiré que ese chico te lastime de nuevo! —Cortó abruptamente. Hinata se llevó una mano al corazón, no creyéndose las palabras que salían de la boca del propio Hyuga Hiashi—¿Si alguna vez te consideré mi hija? ¡Tú siempre serás mi hija! no te odio, al contrario… eres lo más preciado que tengo al igual que Hanabi, ¡déjame protegerte, no seas terca!

Proteger. Una palabra que en toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia nunca escucho decir a su padre, nunca imagino alguna situación en que la pronunciará, ni siquiera que la pensará. Ahora, contra todo pronóstico, cuando se sentía tan rota y llena de temores, la persona que menos imaginaba estaba ahí, a unos cuantos centímetros, tratando de darle su apoyo. Sus opalinos ojos se vidriaron apenas percibió como Hiashi hacía un tremendo esfuerzo por no mostrarse débil y sentimental.

—Pa…—Hinata trago saliva en un intento por modular mejor su voz, pues las ganas de llorar le hacían imposible conservar la compostura—Papá…

—…Hace mucho que no me llamas así.

La joven soltó un quejido y se tapó la boca con una mano mientras, por fin, soltaba las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas, su padre aún le daba le espalda, pero eso no importaba, por primera vez se sentía querida por él. ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuántas horas y días había esperado por alguna muestra de cariño? Cuantos atardeceres… hasta que se resigno a no ser merecedora de ser llamada su hija…

—Déjame ayudarte, Hinata—Prosiguió el hombre mayor—En el pasado fui completo cobarde, un mal padre, perdóname, merezco toda tu desconfianza y rencor—Calló uno segundos— Pero date cuenta… ahora mismo ya no tienes nada que hacer en Konoha.

Hinata sorbió su nariz y se limpió las lágrimas mientras cavilaba en las últimas palabras de su progenitor, se quedó estática en su lugar, con la vista perdida en la nada y con los pensamientos rondándole a una velocidad exasperante. Después de varios minutos —que le parecieron horas— enfocó de nuevo la mirada en la ancha espalda de Hiashi.

'' _¡No dejes que la llama de la juventud que hay en ti se apague!"_

Abrió la boca.

'' _¡Deja que arda con todas sus fuerzas! ¡lucha y se fuerte!''_

—Iré… iré contigo. —Hiashi asintió—Pero antes, necesito que me prometas una cosa.

— **O—**

—¿Jiraiya-san?

Sus orbes esmeraldas miraron sorprendidos al hombre que la observaba con una seriedad impresionante, tembló ligeramente al sentir la inmensa tensión del ambiente.

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo, Sakura—El aludido cambió rápidamente su expresión a una mas aliviada y despreocupada, con una discreta sonrisa que logró disolver un poco la pesadez de la atmósfera—¿Qué tal has estado?

—Bien—Respondió mecánicamente la pelirosa.

El hombre agudizó la mirada y ella tan solo carraspeó, preguntándose insistentemente que hacía allí esa persona.

—Quizá te estés preguntando que hago aquí.

 _Quizá._ Pensó para si misma la chica, y es que, el mismísimo Jiraiya, se encontraba frente a ella, en la puerta de su departamento, sonriéndole sospechosamente y cargando un aura de misterio total. No lo había visto ni hablado desde que se sintió tremendamente culpable por haber hecho lo que hizo en el pasado, luego de herir tan cruelmente a Naruto, simplemente se dijo a si misma que seguir teniendo una relación cordial con el abuelo del que una vez fue su mejor amigo era, cuanto menos, cínico y rastrero por su parte.

—Asumo que tiene que ver con… Naruto—Susurró la ojijade, creando dentro de sí misma un gran huracán de sentimientos y emociones.

—Verás—Jiraiya se llevó una mano al mentón y le examinó detalladamente el rostro—Me he enterado de unas cuentas cosas y antes de ir a hablar con mi querido nieto un pensamiento cruzo por mi mente, ¿sabes? —Dio un paso adelante, Sakura respingó—Tú y Naruto ya no tienen contacto alguno, de hecho, las pocas veces que le pregunte sobre ti lo único que hizo fue evadir el tema, es obvio que su relación no es como la que tenían en la secundaria. Decidí darles su espacio a ambos puesto que ya son más maduros—Suspiró—por eso no me quise meter en sus asuntos personales, pero…

—¿Pe-pero? —La pelirosa no aguantaba más, sentía el nerviosismo a tope en todo su ser y eso no era bueno.

—Seré conciso, querida—Se acercó aún más a ella—¿qué pasó exactamente entre tu y él?

— **O—**

 **Día siguiente, 2:00 p.m.**

—Hina-chan, ¿qué sucede? —Ino miro confundida a su mejor amiga detrás del marco de la puerta de su apartamento, la razón de su pregunta se debía al demacrado semblante que portaba la ojiperla. —Espera, será mejor que hablemos adentro—Se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.

—Gracias, Ino-chan—Musitó calmadamente Hinata mientras observaba como la rubia terminaba de cerrar la puerta—¿H-Has hablado con Kiba-kun de casualidad?

—¿Mmm? —La ojiazul hizo un gesto pensativo—Ahora que me lo preguntas, no—Se alarmó un poco—¿acaso paso algo entre ustedes dos?

—Quizás…—Suspiró sonoramente.

—Hina…—Ino se acercó a ella—Estas siendo muy misteriosa, y tu no eres así, ya dime que te sucede, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

 _He sido una mala amiga contigo también, Ino._ Pensó Hinata sintiéndose más miserable, le había ocultado cosas a su amiga desde el principio, más específicamente desde que llegó a Konoha; el hospital, su relación con Naruto… definitivamente había actuado de la peor manera, tratando de solucionar cosas que estaban muy fuera de su alcance.

—¿Hinata? —Preguntó una vez más la joven de ojos azules, ¿se había perdido de algo? La preocupación empezaba a calarle por todas partes.

—Yo… Ino-chan…—Comenzó la ojiperla—yo… me iré a Londres de nuevo.

—¡¿Qué?!

Un profundo silencio se sembró entre ellas dos, silencio que fue roto por la fuerte voz de la rubia.

—Hinata, será mejor que me lo expliques más detalladamente.

La susodicha tomo valor y alzando la frente la miró directamente a los ojos, aquellos iris azules la recibieron con calidez y compresión, supo, de alguna u otra forma, que su mejor amiga estaba realmente confundida y preocupada por ella. No podía seguir así, no podía seguir siendo protegida como si fuera una niña traumada, se había apoyado demasiado en sus amigos y era hora de afrontar su realidad.

Haciendo a un lado todos los pensamientos deprimentes que la rodeaban, Hinata alcanzó a sonreír un poco—Mi padre vino hasta aquí, ayer me buscó, él… lo sabe todo—Ino abrió la boca, totalmente sorprendida—sabe de Naruto… como era de esperarse no se sentará a esperar que algo me pase, él desea que abandone la ciudad…

—¡Pero no tienes que hacerlo! —Interrumpió la Yamanaka—Hina, no puedes obedecerle siempre, tu decides por ti misma, no eres una niña.

—Lo sé—Respondió—Lo sé más que nadie, pero…

—¿Pero? ¡Imponte! ¡Dile que quieres quedarte aquí, dile que no quieres abandonar a tus amigos de nuevo…!

—¡Pero quiero!

Ino enmudeció instantáneamente ante aquel grito—¿Qu-Qué me estás diciendo?

Hinata desvió la mirada sin saber como enfrentarla después de la confesión que le había hecho—No me malinterpretes, créeme que lo que menos deseo es alejarme de ti o de Kiba, son muy importantes para mí y…

—Entonces no lo hagas, no te vayas, quédate aquí…—Le tomó cariñosamente de las manos—Vayamos de compras juntas, comamos cosas deliciosas, veamos películas hasta cansarnos.

—Ino…—A la ojiperla le picaron los ojos, su corazón empezaba a estrujarse al ver el rostro triste de su amiga, producto de la noticia que estaba recibiendo—No puedo…

En toda su vida no había sentido el rechazo, de hecho, era ella quien rechazaba, desde la secundaria en que se había generado su competitividad con Sakura, nunca jamás pensó que alguien pudiera lastimarla —sabía lidiar perfectamente con los chicos, gracias a su belleza exterior— sin embargo, en ese momento, cuando Hinata dijo aquella frase, sintió algo en su corazón romperse, y dolió, tanto que tuvo que llevarse una mano allí para percatarse de que realmente estuviera bien.

Le soltó las manos y luego la miró largo rato, sintiéndose primero decepcionada y traicionada, totalmente usada, la ojiperla era alguien que apreciaba casi como una hermana. ¿Cómo podía irse así? ¿Cómo podía decirle que quería alejarse cuando la había apoyado tanto?

—Po-por favor, no me mires así…—Susurró Hinata—necesito que me entiendas…

—¿Entender qué? —Sus palabras sonaron mas duras de lo que quería, pero no hizo nada por cambiar su tono de voz—¿Qué quieres volverte a ir otros tres años como una cobarde?

—¡No! —Hinata la miró de nuevo, esta vez con un misterioso brillo en sus ojos—¡Escúchame! Mi reacción al hablar con mi padre fue similar a la tuya, en ese momento yo estaba decidida a no irme, a quedarme en Konoha y luchar, le grité, me impuse ante él y… —se mordió el labio inferior—luego recibí una clase de revelación. ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que mi padre nunca me consideró, que solo fui un estorbo en su vida, ayer me di cuenta de que no es así. —Cerró los ojos—Viví en una burbuja de auto lamentación constante y nunca fui capaz de salir de ella, creí que me había superado lo suficiente, no sabes cuán equivocada estaba.

Ino estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero la ojiperla la callo silenciosamente levantando una mano.

—Ino-chan, dime, ¿qué seré capaz de hacer si me quedo aquí? Mi presencia solo vino a crear caos en las vidas de todos, Naruto no estuviera así si yo, desde un principio, hubiera actuado de otra manera. Aunque desee que todo fuera como un cuento de hadas donde yo pueda quedarme a su lado para que supere el grave problema que tiene debo entender que las cosas no serán así, mientras yo siga en Konoha seré un problema constante para él, dicen que se debe arrancar de raíz lo que te aqueja… Naruto ya hizo su parte: me alejó, ahora yo debo hacer la mía e irme. —Esta vez fue ella la que tomó las manos de la rubia—No importa cuanto lo ame, hay cosas que no están destinadas a suceder, tampoco importa lo mucho que trate de luchar aquí, si me quedo me sumiré en la tristeza, si me quedo, Ino, podría herirte más a ti, a Kiba, podría alejarlos más de mi vida y no quiero eso, entiende, esta vez debo ser yo la que vele por ustedes.

—Hina…—Ino apretó las manos de la ojiperla, a punto de llorar por el discurso.

—Este no es un adiós, ni por asomo—Sonrió con algunas lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas— No desapareceré por completo, vendré a visitarlos, veremos películas hasta cansarnos e iremos de compras, te lo prometo… —No pudo decir más, un fuerte abrazo de parte de Ino fue suficiente para desbordar toda la gama de emociones que ambas sentían, se estrecharon la una a la otra llorando mientras percibían sus corazones apretujárseles en el pecho.

—Cu-Cuídate mucho—Dijo la rubia—Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa puedes decírmelo, incluso si debo viajar hasta donde estés, llevaré al idiota de Kiba conmigo a rastras si es necesario—Hinata tan solo rio levemente y negó con la cabeza—Perdóname por dudar de ti hace un momento, me sentí tan herida que…

—No tienes que pedirme perdón por nada—La ojiperla respiró hondamente—Sé que mi decisión es radical, y sé que pareciera que lo único que hago cuando se presenta algo malo en mi vida es huir, pero quiero encontrarme a mi misma, completamente, y de alguna forma sé que lo que eligió mi padre para mi es lo mejor.

Ino asintió—Lo importante es seguir intentando y jamás darse por vencida.

Después de una sonrisa cómplice compartida entre ellas dos, Hinata sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una carta y se la entregó a su rubia amiga, explicándole que se le diera a Kiba cuando lo viera, sabía de sobra que el castaño no querría verla en esos momentos, él también necesitaba tiempo.

— **O** —

 **Dos horas después, aeropuerto de Konoha.**

—¿Lista? —Hiashi miró a su primogénita mientras está asentía. —Bien, no iremos en 10 minutos.

Cuando el patriarca Hyuga se dio media vuelta y se alejó acompañado de uno de sus empleados Hinata suspiró de cansancio, no había dormido nada la noche anterior gracias al nerviosismo y a los miles de pensamientos recurrentes que invadían su mente. Diez minutos. En diez minutos su vida volvería tomar un giró de trescientos sesenta grados.

Consultó su reloj, 4:00 p.m, le pareció que el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado lento para su gusto, que hace días había ido a casa de Ino a darle la noticia de su partida cuando no era así. Había hecho todo lo que podía hacer en las anteriores dos horas—lo poco que podía hacer en realidad— con la esperanza de haber dejado todo en buenas manos, solo faltaba una cosa…

Sin pensarlo mucho más tomó su teléfono celular y marcó, al instante oyó el sonido de llamada, poniendo un mechón de su cabello tras una de sus orejas esperó hasta que la otra persona le contestara. Mientras tanto su aperlada mirada observó a todas las personas que transitaban por el aeropuerto, algunas calmadas, otras más apresuradas, le pareció sentir un _deja vú_ imposible de ignorar, el mismo paisaje que había presenciado al irse de Londres estaba ahí, la misma desazón, sin embargo, esta vez había algo diferente, esta vez sentía que las cosas en su vida y dentro de si misma empezaban a acomodarse poco a poco, esta vez no se iba de Konoha tratando de huir del pasado, esta vez… llevaría aquel pasado consigo como si fuera un buen amigo.

— _¿Hola?_

—Sakura…—Del otro lado de la línea se posicionó un extraño silencio.

— _¿Hinata?_

—Sí—Sonrió monocorde.

— _Oh…—_ La pelirrosa se aclaró la garganta— _Es extraño que me llames, ya sabes…_

La ojiperla bajó la mirada—Te llamo porque quiero decirte algo importante.

—… _Adelante._

—Me iré de Konoha hoy mismo—Esperó un momento, mas al no escuchar respuesta alguna supuso que la noticia le cayó a la ojijade como un balde de agua fría. Prosiguió—No se cuando volveré, créeme, tengo mis propias razones, nada propiciadas por la tristeza—Se apresuró en aclarar—Yo… necesito pedirte un favor.

— _Hinata… no… no sé qué decirte, me has tomado desprevenida… yo…_

—Sakura-chan, creo que eres la única que puede hacerme este favor—Hinata apretó su celular.

— _Bi-Bien… tan solo dime que es._

—Yo… —Apretó los labios—Yo quisiera…—En un momento todas las imágenes de Naruto revolotearon su mente, cada escena vivida, cada pequeño detalle. Sintió su corazón romperse una vez mas y dolerle de forma insoportable, era terrible saber que no podía ayudar por si misma a la persona que quería, a la persona de le inspiró a ser lo que era, a esa persona que se perdió a si misma en un vano intento por recuperar la cordura. Era doloroso pensar que hacía más bien alejándose de él que estando a su lado. —Yo quisiera que cuides a Naruto…

— _¿…Yo? ¿Cuidar a… Naruto?_

—Sakura-chan, él necesita a sus amigos, necesita apoyo, fuiste parte fundamental de su vida, no te ha olvidado… yo se qué si estas a su lado podrá recuperarse. —Parpadeó varias veces para aguantar las lágrimas— Escúchame, no importa lo que haya sucedido, aún estando obsesionado conmigo hubo un día en que me contó sobre lo mucho que lo habías herido, me dijo… que lo que mas le dolió fue que no le contaste por lo que estabas pasando, que preferiste usarlo en vez de hablar con él—Escuchó un leve sollozo detrás de la línea, lo sabía, sabía que Sakura anhelaba volver a hablar con Naruto, volver a esos tiempos en que ambos jugaban y se ayudaban mutuamente—¿No lo ves? Él te sigue considerando parte de su vida, te odió en su momento, pero hay veces en que los lazos de amistad son mas fuertes que cualquier remordimiento o rencor.

— _Pero… lo que me pides… es tan difícil, él puede verme y echarme, gritarme que me vaya._

—Entonces vuelve e insiste, ¿no es lo que él hacía? —Sonrió—Naruto, no importaba cuantas veces lo rechazaras, el volvía a ti con la misma sonrisa tonta y cariñosa, nunca se dio por vencido contigo, ¿tú lo harás? ¿dejaras esa amistad que por tantos años se cultivo entre ustedes dos? —Guardo silenció un momento—Será difícil, tremendamente difícil, pero las cosas más difíciles de conseguir valen la pena…

— _Hinata…_

—Yo no puedo ayudarlo, mi presencia es mas un problema que una solución… por eso te pido este favor, Sakura, devuélvenos a Naruto, a nuestro Naruto. Y por último… quiero decirte que siempre te considerare mi amiga, vaya donde vaya.

— _Hina…_

—Hinata-sama, ya es hora—Un hombre vestido de traje extendió una mano e hizo una reverencia indicándole el camino que debía seguir, la aludida asintiendo levemente, sabiendo que ya era hora de marcharse, empezó a camina.

—Es hora de irme, Sakura-chan—Articulo mientras se acercaba a la puerta que la llevaría hasta su avión—Gracias por…

— _No, Hina, gracias a ti por regresar._ —Hinata se sorprendió— _Algún día podremos vernos y reírnos juntas, como en los viejos tiempos…_

—Algún día…—Sonrió con ánimos y antes de cruzar la puerta colgó la llamada y guardo su celular, no hacia faltas adioses, después de todo, ese solo era un hasta luego.

Un hasta luego a la ciudad que la vio nacer, a las personas que formaron gran parte de su vida, al hombre que amó dando todo de si misma. El nombre de Uzumaki Naruto se quedaría tatuado en su piel de la mejor manera posible, como ese chico soñador, sonriente, adorable y simpático que una vez conoció, como la luz que había alumbrado su camino cuando ella estaba en la más profunda oscuridad.

 _Quizá para nosotros si es un adiós definitivo, Naruto-kun… tengo miedo, mucho miedo ¿qué me depara el futuro? ¿un futuro sin ti?_

Mas antes de dar un paso más y seguir con su retahíla de pensamientos, su celular vibro por la notificación de mensaje de alguien, no supo por qué pero, como si una fuerza ajena a ella le ordenase, inmediatamente sacó el aparato y miro la pantalla. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ligeramente.

" _Gaara llamando a Hinata, ¿está por ahí aquella chica que no me ha respondido los mensajes que le envié hace más de tres semanas?"_

 _Creo que lo sabré más adelante, después de todo nada está escrito._

" _Oh, si yo pudiera hacer lo correcto,_

 _Yo haría lo correcto ahora._

 _Sé que me tengo que ir, pero duele tanto…_

 _Sabiendo que mi amor nunca podrá ser suficiente."_

No, no es el final, como dije es el penultimo capitulo, el siguiente si lo será. ¿Demasiado triste? dios, si es que hubo veces en que hasta yo me vi a mi misma tratando de no ponerme muy sentimental xD.

Ha sido mas corto pero es lo que tenía planeado para los caps finales, después de los anteriores capítulos tan largos que escribi...

Tengo ya todo pensado en mi cabeza, bueno, gran parte, asi que debo decir que disfruten de lo que queda, intentaré darles un final que no puedan olvidar!

Hasta pronto!


	15. I found a girl beautiful and sweet

_¡Hola a todas y todos!_

 _Por fin, esta historia a llegado a su fin, dije que el final seria un poco mas corto, bueno, lo siento mucho, se extendió... sin embargo lo dejaré así porque creo que es algo que no puedo remediar, adoré escribirlo..._

 _Gracias a todos por leerme, por dejarme sus reviews y sus animos, ha sido muy gratificante para mi saber la aceptación que tuvo el fanfic. No deseo ponerme demasiado sentimental pues definitivamente este no es un adios, esta historia me vino rondando la mente muchisimos meses, nunca tuve el valor de escribirla porque no sabía si estaría a la altura, no poseo los conocimientos adecuados para tratar temas de este estilo, sim embargo deseaba hacerlo, y aqui estoy n.n_

 _Agradezco a las hermosas personas que siguieron capitulo tras capitulo la historia, y aquellas que empezaron a leerlo después, agradezco los reviews del penultimo capitulo :3_

 _No deseo alargarme más, esperando que disfruten de lo que es la última parte del fanfic, me despido._

 _Disclaimer: Naruto no pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Final.

 _Estaba asustado… tan asustado…_

—¡Jiraiya-san, ha pasado tanto tiempo! —Un hombre de avanzada edad se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—Hace mucho que no te veía por Konoha.

—Hey, Takato—El peliblanco le devolvió el gesto con energía—Vaya que has cambiado, la última vez que te vi… tenías más cabello.

Takato se examinó la pequeña calva con una mano para luego suspirar afligido—Los años no pasan en vano…

—Claro que no, querido amigo—Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos para luego reír sonoramente—Pero mírame a mí, ¡tan fuerte y guapo como siempre!

—¡Jiraiya-san!

—Esta bien, no te enojes—Suspiró—Veo que tu sentido del humor también se ha estropeado un poco—Lo observó con diversión, Yagami Takato era un hombre que había sido su amigo por mucho tiempo, cuando podía se reunía con él para beber un poco y hablar de la vida, le era bastante satisfactorio poder intercambiar ideas más allá de una reunión con sus editores o con un club de fans, sin embargo, la horrible agenda de los últimos años junto con la salida de su saga libros hizo que dejara de verlo regularmente, muchas veces llegó a extrañar su calmada y nada agitada vida, cuando ser escribía en la quietud y calma de su reconfortante hogar. El Yagami también vivía en el mismo edificio que su nieto, lo supo un día que Naruto le había comentado que se cruzó en el ascensor con un extraño señor que le habló y le aconsejó de la vida:

" _¿Por qué tienes amigos tan raros'tebbayo? ¡Ese viejo me dio un tremendo sermón!"_

—¿Qué te trae por acá, Jiraiya?

El aludido miró hacia arriba, hacia el gran edificio que se erguía frente a él, de forma automática su expresión alegre se tornó sombría.

—Vengo a visitar a mi nieto.

—Oh, aquel chico sin modales…—Takato bufó sacando una pequeña sonrisa al peliblanco—Hace unas semanas que no me lo topo.

—¿No lo has visto ni una sola vez?

El hombre negó con la cabeza—Sin embargo, he visto entrar y salir a varias personas que no viven en el edificio, sin contar a ese chico de cabello largo y negro.

 _Sasuke, ¿eh?_ Jiraiya suspiró—En ese caso iré a ver que pasa con mi problemático nieto, ha sido un gusto volverte a ver mi querido viejo amigo.

Con una cálida despedida el peliblanco se dirigió a la entrada, con pensamientos negativos rondándole en la mente. Cuando entró al ascensor y apretó el piso en el que vivía Naruto una horrible preocupación lo invadió seguido de una enorme ira. Él no era un hombre que se enojaba fácilmente, en toda su vida solo unas cuantas personas lograron desatar esa furia dentro de él, nunca pensó que su nieto sería una de esas personas.

Al llegar al piso indicado inhaló tanto aire como pudo y una vez avanzó dos pasos al frente se obligó a si mismo a controlarse, sea lo que sea que Naruto haya hecho lo ayudaría, era su nieto, su sangre y aunque pocas veces lo decía en voz alta, lo admiraba, desde hace mucho que había visto una convicción en él que nadie más poseía.

Cambiando el hilo de sus pensamientos y volviendo a la realidad empezó a caminar en dirección al departamento, cada paso se sentía más pesado y no tenia idea del porqué, a medida que se iba acercando pudo escuchar una serie de gritos y sollozos que lo alarmaron de sobremanera, agudizando el oído pudo reconocer la voz del mejor amigo de Naruto: Sasuke. Darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí no le supuso nada de sorpresa, lo que hizo que sus ojos se dilataran de preocupación fue escuchar el llanto y las suplicas que indudablemente pertenecían a Sakura.

Apresuró más el paso.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Inmediatamente su pregunta quedó en el aire, Jiraiya fue testigo de una de las escenas más dolorosas que había visto, frente a él se encontraba Sakura, pálida y llorosa, arrodillada frente a Naruto, con la cabeza gacha y derramando lágrimas desesperanzadas que se perdían en el frio suelo, Sasuke se hallaba fuera de sí, golpeando las paredes con los puños muestra de una innegable furia, y luego estaba su nieto… dando la espalda a todos, con la respiración agitada y una mano restregándose la cara con fuerza. El hombre mayor no supo que más decir, las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta, totalmente paralizado en su lugar trataba de entender la situación.

Los segundos pasaron y los hipeos de Sakura no paraban, tampoco los espasmos de su cuerpo, entre todo ese horrible silencio el sonido de las lágrimas de la pelirosa parecía coronar la escena.

—Jira…iya-san—Logró apenas pronunciar la joven.

Las miradas de Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron inmediatamente a la figura del hombre, la sola pronunciación de su nombre hizo que ellos dos recobrasen un poco de la cordura que les había abandonado momentos atrás.

—Sakura…—El peliblanco se aproximó a pasos lentos hasta tomarla por los hombros y obligarla a levantarse del suelo—Por dios, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?

La chica negó vehementemente con la cabeza mientras más lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, era claro que no estaba en condiciones de hablar, sin embargo, poco le importaba eso a ella.

—Debo… pedirle perdón a usted también—Su tono de voz agudo retumbó en los oídos de todos—Me brindo la calidez de su hogar y…

—No le crea—Interrumpió Sasuke, fría y calculadoramente—No es más que una mentirosa, una tramposa.

—¡No! —Bramó Sakura, librándose del agarré del mayor y mirando al pelinegro con dolor—¿Cuántas veces tengo que….?—Gimió—Oh dios…

—¿Cuántas veces? Nunca serán suficientes, ni para mi ni para Naruto, ninguno te perdonará.

—Sasuke—En ese momento Jiraiya lo observó con dureza, la mirada del aludido tembló un poco ante el aura que desprendía aquel hombre. Resuelta y decididamente el peliblanco alzó la barbilla—Lo siento, pero no toleraré que trates a una mujer de esa manera, sea lo que sea que haya hecho…

—¡No sabe lo que hizo!

—¡Lo sé! —El grito retumbo en cada uno de los corazones de los presentes, oír a Jiraiya de esa forma era algo que, sin duda, los había impactado.

—Entonces… por qué…—Sasuke empuñó las manos—¿Por qué la defiende? ¿Sabiendo el daño que le hizo a Naruto? ¿La forma en que lo utilizó? ¡Es una… una…!

—Sasuke—El murmullo casi imperceptible de Naruto fue suficiente para callarlo, Sakura volvió la mirada a la espalda de Naruto.

—Naruto… por favor, necesito que me escuches…

—¿Qué me dirás, Sakura? —Se oyó su risa apagada, Jiraiya entrecerró los ojos analizando la situación—¿Qué fue un error? ¿Qué quieres redimirte y tener una nueva oportunidad?

—Sí, eso es lo que quiero.

La declaración produjo que el ambiente se tensará de sobremanera, parecía que una mínima acción produciría una avalancha de emociones imposibles de contener. La espalda de Naruto se irguió temblorosa y sin poderse contener más se dio la vuelta, mostrándose ante todos, sus azules ojos refulgían de una emoción que ni Sakura ni Jiraiya supieron reconocer pero que les produjo escalofrío.

—Ya es tarde, demasiado tarde… ¡tres años tarde! —Explotó—No tienes idea de lo hiciste, en mí, en todos—Observó a Sasuke con expresión enojada—Te quería, Sakura, ¡lo hubiera dado todo por ti! Lo que mas me decepcionó es que no eras la amiga que creí que eras, te comportaste como una arpía, una maldita bruja.

—¡Y te pido perdón por eso, estos años he estado llena de culpa y tristeza!

—¡Es lo menos que te merecías! ¿Por qué vienes aquí ahora? ¿Ahora que… estoy así?

Sakura supo reconocer el sentido de la frase, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Hinata no pudo hacer más que dejar escapar un sollozo, estaba a punto de rendirse, no se sentía mentalmente preparada para recibir los insultos de Naruto y mucho menos de Sasuke, y la presencia de Jiraiya en la escena la hacia sentirse peor, como una criminal siendo expuesta por sus fechorías frente a tres implacables jueces.

Cerró los ojos, se obligó a si misma a calmarse un poco.

" _Sakura, devuélvenos a Naruto, a nuestro Naruto."_

—Porque fui una imbécil y una cobarde—Se acercó al rubio con pasos titubeantes—Sacrifiqué lo mejor que tenía en mi vida por mis caprichos, tengo mucho dinero, tengo status, ¡maldición, hasta tengo pretendientes que darían lo que fuera para salir conmigo! ¡Pero nada me llena! Sacrifique lo que yo era por lo que creía era un futuro prometedor y que resulto ser superficial y vacío. —Se paró a escasos centímetros de él, observándolo fijamente, tratando de emanar decisión—Naruto, te he amado desde pequeña, no es esa clase de amor romántico, es un lazo mucho más fuerte, te he admirado tanto que inconscientemente quería ser igual de fuerte que tú, más que mi amigo… mi hermano… la persona que me entendía mejor que nadie, y que yo entendía también. No sé que pasó con nosotros, la adolescencia vino y con ellos los problemas, pero aún con todo eso, cada día que te veía en el instituto era como un regalo para mí, muy en el fondo te quería solo para mí, no deseaba que nadie más te descubriera, te quería egoístamente.

Naruto retrocedió un paso ante la sobrecarga de emociones que sentía, su cabeza era un caos, pero, incluso así, no hizo nada por detener el discurso de la pelirosa, necesitaba escucharla.

—Estoy aquí porque ahora necesitas ayuda, no puedes salir de esto solo y no importa cuánto me rechaces volveré una y otra vez, así como una vez tu volvías a mí. Es mi turno de demostrarte de lo que soy capaz, no solo yo… todos anhelamos que vuelvas a ser el de antes, no descansaré hasta ver al Naruto que nunca se rendía. —Se volvió hacia Sasuke, este se encontraba con aire ausente, totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos—Sasuke-kun, tengo en cuenta lo mucho que me odias, no deseo volver a recuperar tu amor porque no lo merezco, pero por favor déjame ayudar, no pretendo llevar una relación cordial contigo, se más que nadie que lo que un día nos unió ahora está más que muerto.

Jiraiya, que había estado escuchando y viendo todo en silencio, sonrió un poco ante el amargo silencio que se instauró en el ambiente. Dudó un poco ante su próxima acción, pero luego se recriminó a si mismo, era claro que Naruto no necesitaba un sermón ni mucho menos unos buenos golpes, obviamente, sea cual fuese el problema que tenía era más grave de lo que aparentaba. Sentía que llegaba tarde a tratar de poner orden a su caótica vida pero aun así, no iba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Con calma se situó a un lado de su nieto y puso una mano encima de la cabeza de este, inmediatamente el rubio subió la mirada para encontrarse con el familiar rostro de su abuelo. Su mirada decía más que todas las palabras del mundo, Naruto pudo calmarse por fin, la calidez de la mano de Jiraiya le rememoraba tanto el pasado que aquel brillo peligroso en su mirada se esfumó por completo.

Aún así, su corazón destrozado seguía doliéndole demasiado, mirando rápidamente a Sakura las palabras fluyeron de su boca sin darse cuenta.

—Hinata… ella…

La pelirosa bajo la mirada al instante, junto sus manos para luego hablar suavemente.

—Ella se fue.

Y esa simple frase fue suficiente para destrozarlo por dentro, morir era menos doloroso que eso, se dejó caer al piso y dejó resbalar gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas, la disculpa de Sakura, la visita de su abuelo y el conocimiento de saber que no volvería a ver a Hinata pudo más con él, con su bestia interna interna, jamás había llorado y rabiado tanto en su vida.

La había perdido absolutamente.

 _Me siento como un monstruo._

 _Estoy desgarrado, asustado, estoy herido_

 _Alivia mi dolor de nuevo…_

 **/O/**

—Cuéntame un poco de ella.

—No hay nada que contar…

—¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—He dicho que…

—Llevamos casi una semana en lo mismo, Naruto, no ha habido ningún progreso, entiende que solo quiero ayudarte.

 _Lo único que él quiere es que olvides a Hinata._

—El primer paso es aceptar el problema, estás aquí porque sabes que necesitas ayuda, ¿no es así?

 _Tratando de manipularte para dejarla ir, no volverla a ver nunca más…_

—Dime Naruto, ¿por qué viniste a mí?

—Yo… yo vine para…

 _¡Tratando de tenerla solo para él!_

—Para…

 _En brazos de otro hombre que no eres tú, que nunca serás tú…_

—¿Para?

 _Sus besos, sus caricias, su mirada._

—Lo volveré a repetir, ¿por qué viniste a mí?

 _Sus cálidos brazos abrazándote con ternura, con tanta delicadeza que temes fracturarla si ejerces una mínima presión, pero deseas poseerla, deseas tenerla contra la pared para deleitarte con sus curvas; sus labios, su nerviosismo te mata, te lleva a un lugar de locura total donde…_

—¡Basta!

—¿Basta? —La oscura mirada de Uchiha Itachi examinó fríamente los gestos de Naruto, como de un momento a otro se tomaba de la cabeza y cerraba los ojos susurrándose a si mismo cosas que no era capaz de escuchar. La rubia cabellera opaca y desaliñada de su paciente era removida casi con furia, con frustración. Inmediatamente se levantó de su lugar.

—Naruto… —Se acercó a él con lentitud—Naruto, ¿me oyes?

—¡¿Por qué vine a ti?! —Itachi se alarmó por el tono de voz tan alto—¡Mírame! —El rubio se acercó a él, su expresión dolida era evidente, sus ojos azules destellaban de tristeza y furia—Soy un hombre que se ha perdido a sí mismo, una imitación del Naruto del pasado, un hombre con el corazón destrozado, soy… soy…

—Dilo—Itachí le mantuvo la mirada—Dilo, Naruto.

Instantáneamente toda la ferocidad que la imagen del rubio proyectaba se vio opacada por una profunda pena.

—Soy un hombre que dejo todo lo importante que tenia en su vida, que hizo a un lado todos sus sueños por perseguir una horrible fantasía. Yo soy… un hombre obsesionado…—Rio por lo bajo para luego frotarse la cara desesperadamente—Y heme aquí, aunque no tengo esperanza alguna de redimirme y retomar mi camino, tratando de ayudarme a mi mismo en algo que es mas fuerte que yo, un sentimiento tan caótico que me vuelve otra persona. No espero que me entiendas, tengo esa voz en mi cabeza… apenas estoy logrando controlarla, ni siquiera sé porque te digo todo esto… es solo que…

—Es solo que te sientes solo—El Uchiha se dio la vuelta, tomó una libreta de su mesa y empezó a hojear rápidamente—Temes que nadie más te entienda.

Naruto no dijo nada, mantuvo la boca en una línea firme y tensa, como si tratará de rebatir lo dicho anteriormente, pero sin tener argumento alguno. Itachi se volvió a sentar en su silla, aún con la libreta en mano, lo observó detalladamente.

—Veo que has vuelto a tu estado de reticencia inicial, no hay prisa—Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y empezó a escribir—ahora que has expresado y aceptado abiertamente tu problema tenemos mucho tiempo para tratarlo.

—¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo?

—Esa respuesta depende de ti, pero si me lo preguntas… —Otra pequeña sonrisa se estampó en el rostro del Uchiha mayor— quizá sea tanto tiempo que llegues a hartarte de mi existencia.

 _El único cielo al que seré enviado_

 _Será cuando esté a solas contigo._

 **5 años después.**

—¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!

Una muchacha de cabello castaño recorría la residencia Hyuga de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar a su hermana, su distraída hermana había que recalcar. Los años la habían vuelto una jovencita bastante hermosa, con aquellos ojos que denotaban valor y decisión además de una chispa de rebeldía. Hanabi Hyuga llevaba entre sus manos una serie de papeles realmente importantes y que Hinata había olvidado completamente encima en su escritorio, ¡era increíble la forma en que olvidaba las cosas teniendo en cuenta que era la que estaba al mando de empresas Hyuga!

Se detuvo en el comedor de la casa llevándose una mano al pecho para tratar de controlar su agitada respiración, le ardía la garganta de tanto correr. Con una expresión enfadada rechinó un poco los dientes a causa de la impotencia que sentía, odiaba demasiado que las cosas se le salieran de control.

—¿Hanabi-chan?

Rápidamente la menor se dio la vuelta y observo la alta y esbelta figura de Hinata, sintió un breve nudo en la garganta al sentir el aura que irradiaba su hermana esa mañana, incluso para ella era difícil no ponerse algo nerviosa en su presencia, después de todo se había convertido en su ejemplo a seguir, algo así como una heroína, pues en esos cinco años la había visto sortear toda clase de obstáculos y problemas con una entereza y valentía increíble.

—¡Tonta, te estaba buscando por todas partes…!—Bien, se dijo a si misma Hanabi, podía ser su ejemplo a seguir pero no se lo haría saber, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Le extendió el fajo de papeles con brusquedad—¿Estos son papeles importantes para le reunión que tendrás hoy, no es cierto? Enserio, no se como puedes olvidar algo así.

—Oh…—Hinata se quedó un minuto en silenció—¡Oh, Hanabi, gracias! No imagino que hubiera pasado si…

—Sí, sí, soy tu salvadora—Rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos—Será mejor que te apresures o llegaras más tarde a la reunión.

—¿Más?

—Llevas diez minutos de retraso—Y sin decir nada más Hanabi salió del lugar, dejando a Hinata con el corazón en la boca y con un nerviosismo terrible.

Cinco años habían pasado y seguía llegando tarde a eventos importantes, suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Qué excusa pondré ahora?

— **O—**

Movía nerviosamente el pie en la sala de espera, sentada en amplio sofá color gris. No era propio de ella estar así de nerviosa, mucho menos cuando se trataba de algún trabajo. Pero he ahí la cuestión, este no era un trabajo normal, era un gran trabajo que elevaría su nombre y su imagen, si no daba una buena impresión —cosa bastante irónica tratándose de ella—podía despedirse del futuro que siempre había planeado.

—¿Señorita Shion? —Una mujer de mediana edad, de grandes anteojos y con una libreta en la mano la llamó, la aludida saltó de su lugar como si de un conejo se tratara e inhalo aire profundamente. Con un gesto de fingida calma asintió suavemente—Puede pasar, su entrevista comienza ahora.

Aclarándose la garganta sonrió cálidamente a la señora y se encaminó a la entrada, su pulso se había vuelto frenético y estaba segura que si no fuera por la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento hubiera caído desmayada ahí mismo.

 _Si Sakura me viera así se reiría en mi cara._

Esperando dar lo mejor de si misma se adentro en la sala, contuvo el aire hasta llegar a su destino y una vez allí lo expulso bruscamente, el silencio reinaba en la atmosfera. Allí, en medio de lo que catalogaría como ataque de ansiedad alzó la mirada y observó fijamente a las personas que serían sus entrevistadores, eran tres, dos de ellas mujeres y un hombre.

Sintió de nuevo como le faltaba el aire, no precisamente por los nervios, sino por otra cosa totalmente distinta. Su corazón latió desbocadamente ante la imagen de aquel adonis que se le presentaba justo en frente, un hermoso hombre de tez morena, cabellos castaños rebeldes, ojos tanto divertidos como escrutadores y sobre todo, una sonrisa ladina digna de ser fotografiada.

—Bienvenida…—Habló él, con voz enérgica, acercó un papel hasta su lugar y leyó el nombre—…Shion. Haz de estar muy nerviosa, es entendible, no te preocupes solo debes ser tu misma.

—Kiba, creo que eso la pondrá mucho más nerviosa—Habló una chica a su lado, un gran mechón rubio le caía por la frente, tapándole uno de sus ojos azules—A nadie le gusta mostrarse tal y como es.

—No digas tonterías, Ino—Chasqueó la lengua el joven—Dígame, señorita Shion, ¿cuáles son sus aficiones?

—La lectura…—Shion titubeó un poco, jamás se había sentido de tal forma, aquel hombre la había dejado sin palabras y eso, para ella, era un hecho extraordinario. Ni siquiera al conocer a Naruto había experimentado algo similar. —Me gusta leer.

Excelente, pensó Shion, quizá en ese mismo momento se veía como una autentica retrasada.

—¿Le gustan los animales?

La pregunta la dejo algo perpleja, seguramente su rostro denotó lo mismo puesto qué pudo vislumbrar en el castaño una lacónica sonrisa.

—Verá—Interrumpió Ino, tan amablemente como pudo—El proyecto que tenemos en mente tiene que ver en gran medida con el bienestar de los animales, deseamos a alguien que comparta con nosotros la misma preocupación. Mi compañero—Observó a Kiba—es un renombrado veterinario del país, estoy segura que ha oído de él en alguna parte.

 _Claro que no._ Respondió en su mente Shion, si supiera quien era él definitivamente no se hubiera quedado paralizada al verlo.

—Claro—Mintió, dejando escapar una sonrisa—Comparto esa preocupación— _En parte…_ añadió para mi misma—He trabajado en otros proyectos y, como puede ver en mi curriculum, todos han sido un éxito, trato de hacer un trabajo impecable.

Shion necesitaba volver a ser dueña de ella misma, sino nunca conseguiría el trabajo y entonces se odiaría a si misma. Fijó su vista de nuevo en el único hombre de la sala, admirándolo silenciosamente, sus miradas chocaron y una especie de fuego la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Joder, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Unos quince minutos después se podía ver a una rubia saliendo de la sala de entrevistas, las preguntas habían sido sencillas de responder, pero estaba segura que escondían algo más. Kiba la había examinado por completo, de pies a cabeza y se había detenido en sus ojos, la había mirado con tanta intensidad que por poco y le tiemblan las piernas. ¿Desde cuándo existían en el mundo hombres de tal talante, que derrochaban virilidad tan solo verlos? Sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de esfumar la dirección en que se empezaban a dirigir sus pensamientos se encaminó al ascensor, necesitaba aire fresco, alguna buena compañía y seguro que volvería a ser la misma.

Después de entrar al ascensor, presionar el botón de planta baja y esperar a que las puertas se cerrasen se vio totalmente sorprendida al ver como un pie se colaba dentro. El ascensor volvió a abrir sus puertas sin mas y la visión que se encontró delante de ella le hizo sopesar el terrible destino que estaba por venirle.

—Lo siento, ¿la he sorprendido? —La deslumbrante sonrisa que le dedicó Kiba la dejó totalmente atontada, no lograría escapar de aquello, lo presentía, casi podía ver como una enorme jaula de fierro se cerraba en torno a ella.

Después de tantos años de usar y jugar con cada hombre o mujer que se le cruzara en frente llegaba alguien que la hacía sentirse como una niña tímida, débil y vergonzosa, el karma actuaba de maneras distintas, ¿debería quedarse o huir de allí tan rápido como pudiera?

—Mi nombre completo es Kiba Inuzuka, es un placer conocerla.

Quizá se quedaría un poco más.

—El placer es mío.

— **O—**

—Enserio, tienes que verlo, parece un hombre completamente distinto, hasta más varonil.

Se oyó una risa detrás de la línea.

—Kiba siempre ha sido varonil, Ino.

—No, no, Hinata, tu no lo entiendes—La rubia alzó la voz—desprende un _nosequé_ que…

—Bueno, los años pasan, no dudo que él haya cambiado para mejor…—Un silencio se situó entre ellas dos, ambas recordando los hechos del pasado—¿Crees que me odie?

—Por supuesto que no, Hina—Sonrió Ino—Él te sigue adorando… a su forma, aunque ustedes dos no hayan hablando mucho tiempo estoy segura que te recuerda y te piensa siempre.

—Eso espero…

Ino rió—Ya verás. Por cierto, justo ayer he visto en el periódico tu nombre: Hinata Hyuga, la exitosa empresaria, me sorprende que seas tan famosa.

—He trabajado arduamente para ser merecedora del título.

—Tu padre ha de estar muy orgulloso—La rubia se mordió el labio conteniendo sus lágrimas, realmente extrañaba a su amiga, pero como agradecía no haberla retenido hace cinco años, quien hubiera dicho que las cosas irían para mejor tanto en su vida como en la de los demás. Agradecía cada éxito que tenía Hinata, se sentía tremendamente orgullosa de ella.

—No lo dice, pero estoy segura de que es así, puedo verlo en sus ojos.

Las dos comenzaron a reírse por el orgullo Hyuga que siempre tendría esa familia, tanto un don como una maldición.

—¿Y qué tal está Tenten, todo bien con el apasionado de Neji?

—¡Ino! —Gritó la ojiperla, la rubia casi podía ver el sonrojo de su amiga—Sabes que sí, no he podido verla porque se ha ido de viaje con Neji-niisan, al parecer no volverán en un mes.

—Cuando llegue dile que me llame, quiero que me lo cuente todo—Rio por lo bajo, como si estuviera pensando en alguna macabra travesura—En fin, debo cortar, te quiero Hina.

—Y yo a ti, Ino-chan.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro la rubia cortó la llamada y levantó la mirada. El lugar donde se encontraba era un restaurante de comida rápida, la noche había llegado más rápido de lo que había predicho por lo que se dijo a si misma que abandonar temprano el trabajo por una vez en su vida y mimarse un poco sería bueno, después de todo no tenía a alguien que la esperara en casa. La congestión de personas la hacían sentirse menos sola.

Ino Yamanaka totalmente soltera a sus casi 26 años de edad, si le hubieran dicho eso en la preparatoria se hubiera descojonado de risa hasta no poder más.

Con una sonrisa lastimera suspiró y se dedico a comer lo que había ordenado, hamburguesa con huevo y extra tocino acompañada de papas y soda.

—Al menos la comida nunca me decepcionará—Murmuró para sí misma riéndose y llevando una papa frita a su boca.

—¿Lamentándote de ti misma, Yamanaka?

Ino ladeó la cabeza un poco solo para ver una mata negra situarse a su lado con una bandeja llena de comida, rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos. Fantástico.

—¿Quién te invitó a sentarte, Uchiha?

—Yo mismo—respondió cortante el aludido, dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona—Pude sentir de lejos tu deprimente aura y decidí hacerte algo de compañía.

—Para tu información—Suspiró la rubia—No necesito compañía, estoy perfectamente bien sola.

—No te creo.

—No me importa si no me crees.

—Cinco años y sigues siendo igual de inmadura.

—Cinco años y sigues siendo igual de imbécil.

Azul y negro chocaron e iniciaron una batalla en la que ninguno podía salir vencedor, Ino por una parte miraba al otro con frustración acumulada y Sasuke la observaba con diversión contenida. Por alguna razón los dos habían compartido mucho tiempo juntos todos esos años, ya sea por algún encuentro casual o uno planeado, a Ino le parecía ver a veces un brillo extraño en los ojos ónix del Uchiha, como si estuviera a punto de saltarle encima. Sin embargo, se dijo, eso solo era imaginación suya, tenia bien en claro que el pelinegro no podía albergar esa clase de sentimientos hacia ella.

—¿A qué se debe tu presencia en esta clase de lugar? —Trato de iniciar una conversación la rubia—¿Tu familia no te dirá nada si te ven comiendo aquí?

—¿Acaso temes a mi familia? —Se burló Sasuke—¿Asustada porque te vean conmigo?

Ino rio con fuerza, esa clase de broma entre ellos dos era habitual, por alguna extraña razón el pelinegro le nombraba una y otra vez a su familia, como si quisiera ponerle a prueba, solo que no sabía para qué.

—Por favor, tu familia no puede intimidarme, ni siquiera tu padre—Bufó—Tener más dinero y poder que el resto no les hace unos dioses, a mi parecer solo los hace unos idiotas. —Terminó de hablar para luego oír la risa despreocupada del chico, al parecer su comentario lo había divertido demasiado.

—No has podido describirlos mejor, y respondiendo a tu pregunta—La miró con ese brillo en los ojos que a la ojiazul le intrigaba de sobremanera—Creo que soy lo suficientemente mayor como para comer donde me de la gana, si quisiera podría cenar en un puesto ambulante.

—Ya entendí—Se limitó a responder la joven, sin saber que más acotar y algo cohibida por su mirada decidió cambiar de nuevo de tema—¿Y a Naruto como le va? —Desvió su mirada a su plato de comida—No he hablado con Sakura en unas semanas.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros—Tan bien como puede estar alguien que esta abarrotado de trabajo, parece tener una obsesión con tenerlo todo bajo control.

La rubia casi escupe la poca comida que se había llevado a la boca mientras el Uchiha estaba hablando—¡Sasuke! —Recriminó—Sabes que esa palabra hablando de Naruto es…

—No hablaba en ese sentido—Al chico casi se le escapa una sonrisa al ver la expresión de su acompañante—Quiero decir que le encanta trabajar, ya sabes que desde que fundo su propia empresa no ha parado.

—Ni me lo digas, la última vez que lo vi estaba bastante apresurado, creo que dijo algo sobre llegar tarde a una reunión.

—Ese _usuratonkachí…_ —Susurró Sasuke cerrando los ojos satisfecho, le pareció que hace nada Naruto estaba encerrado día y noche en su apartamento tratando de librarse de sus demonios, que hace nada lo había visto llorar. Era extraño como es que habían pasado cinco años, entre dolor y tristeza el rubio había sabido salir adelante, había logrado recobrar la fuerza que tenía poco a poco. Su hermano Itachi le había comentado que su progreso era bastante lento pero efectivo, que en un futuro iba a lograr recuperarse completamente, y así había sido, en ese mismo momento ya casi no quedaba nada del Naruto de hace cinco años.

Su sonrisa de idiota había vuelto y Sasuke por primera vez agradeció que volviera a ser el molesto de siempre.

Bien sabía que gran parte de eso era un disfraz, que luego, en la noche, el rubio se dormía pensando en el pasado, odiándose a si mismo por sus actos, pero nada podía ser perfecto. Cada uno debía lidiar con la magnitud de sus errores, había veces en que el nombre Hinata se hacia presente en alguna conversación y entonces Naruto adoptaba una expresión tan dura y seria que pensaba que podía taladrar una pared con la mirada.

A pesar de todo las cosas habían fluido bien y aquella insana obsesión desapareció, ¿detrás de esa obsesión Naruto realmente se había enamorado de Hinata? Muchos días se había preguntado lo mismo, tratando de entender a su amigo, pero ninguna respuesta venía a su mente, el blondo se había vuelto mas reservado en cuanto a sus sentimientos por lo que poco sabía de como se sentía; salvo que estaba bien y que sus palabras eran, ante todo, sinceras.

—Pero sabes… Naruto se ha vuelto más guapo, desde que se cortó el cabello… —Bromeó Ino cortando las divagaciones de Sasuke que atino a mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados—¿Qué?

—¿Me acabas de confesar que crees que Naruto es guapo? —Arqueó una ceja.

—Bueno, es la verdad, cualquier chica lo vería a leguas. Debo admitir que vestirse de traje le sienta endemoniadamente bi…—Ino se calló abruptamente al notar como Sasuke se le había acercado de forma peligrosa, abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero cualquier frase se esfumó de su mente al sentir la respiración del pelinegro sobre el puente de su nariz. Su corazón latió desbocado al darse cuenta de que la distancia entre ellos dos era casi nula, Sasuke la miraba con demasiada intensidad y ella sentía que se le escapaba el aire—Sas…

—Vuelve a decir algo así y juro que cortaré en pedazos al _dobe._

—¿Por… por qué? —Atinó a preguntar Ino embriagándose poco a poco del perfume de Sasuke.

—Ino…—El pelinegro ladeo la cabeza, causando que sus labios se rozaran, sacando un respingo a la rubia que olvidó hasta como respirar—No puedo creer que seas tan tonta como para no haberte dado cuenta.

—¿Cuenta? —Murmuró la joven, entonces una idea la asaltó tan rápido que tuvo que alejarse de él completamente. Sasuke la miró serio, pronunciando la frase que hizo que la rubia se sonrojara intensamente.

—A ningún hombre le gusta que la chica que ama hable de otros en su presencia.

Y sin decir más el pelinegro se limitó a comer de su plato, con la incrédula mirada ella observándolo como si estuviera loco.

Y muy probablemente lo estaba.

Ino lo había estado volviendo loco desde hace aproximadamente dos años, cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le atraía y de los incontables sueños que había tenido con ella. Nunca le había dicho nada porque esos sentimientos para él habían sido demasiado sorprendentes, _no volveré a entregarme a nadie más_ , se había dicho incontables veces y otras incontables veces se hallaba a si mismo pensando en la rubia, preocupándose por ella más allá de lo que un simple amigo debía preocuparse.

Sí, definitivamente estaba loco por volverse a enamorar.

Lastimosamente ya era demasiado tarde, la única forma de librarse de esa locura era cayendo en ella. Sumergiéndose en la calidez que representaba Ino, **su Ino.**

— **O—**

—Excelente trabajo, Hinata, lograste convencer a todos los accionistas.

—Tú fuiste el de la idea Gaara, yo debería agradecerte a ti.

Ambos se sonrieron como si fueran los mas íntimos confidentes y es que, de alguna forma así había sido, Hinata y él habían mantenido una relación de pareja de dos años y un poco más, se habían entendido y relacionado tan bien desde la vuelta a Londres de la peliazul que fue cuestión de tiempo para que los dos se diesen una oportunidad. Todo había sido maravilloso, la Hyuga no podía haber pedido más por parte de él, Gaara había resultado ser un novio perfecto y comprensivo.

Pero había algo en su corazón que nunca pudo ser llenado, un vacío que estaba segura no se llenaría con nadie, salvo con una persona… entre lágrimas y sonrisas afectuosas había dado por terminado su noviazgo, agradeciéndole al pelirrojo todas las atenciones que le había proporcionado. Quedaron como amigos, pues él se había ganado la confianza y el respeto de su padre y ella no quería estropear aquella relación, seguirían viéndose, pero manteniendo las distancias.

Aquello le hubiera parecido imposible y hasta loco en otras circunstancias, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no había problema alguno, los dos se hablaban como siempre, bromeaban como siempre y entonces lo supo, en el tiempo que habían estado de novios la mayor parte se trataban mas como amigos que como amantes, por supuesto que había besos y noches de pasión, pero todo aquello se dispersaba al siguiente día, cuando volvían a ser los que eran.

El amor era bastante caprichoso.

Decidió no volver a tener una relación, no hasta que llegara una persona que le hiciese sentir algo realmente auténtico y verdadero, hasta entonces se mantendría ocupada con su trabajo. Fue así como empezó a cosechar éxito tras éxito, haciéndose cada vez más popular en Londres y en algunos otros países, cuando menos se lo espero tenía demasiados hombres detrás de ella en búsqueda de alguna oportunidad. Jamás imaginó que ascendería tan alto, ¿había tomado las decisiones correctas? Quizás nunca lo sabría, el dolor del pasado seguía en ella tan latente que a veces se le escapaba una solitaria lágrima.

 _¿Cómo estarás? ¿Te recuperaste?_

Preguntaba al cielo una y otra vez sin obtener nunca una respuesta, aquello calaba en su corazón más veces de lo que le gustaría.

—En ese caso, que tal si me agradeces con una comida—Articuló Gaara, sonriendo divertido.

—Me parece excelente idea, yo invito el almuerzo—Le siguió el juego Hinata y ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección a algún restaurante cercano.

Entre risas, bromas y alguna que otra pregunta dieron con un pequeño pero bonito local donde servían comida asiática, al leer el letrero del lugar los ojos de Hinata se le iluminaron de emoción, con una cariñosa sonrisa Gaara le dijo a la joven que, si ella lo deseaba, podían detenerse a comer allí. Mas que entusiasmada la peliazul asintió.

Al entrar un aire familiar la invadió por completo, hace demasiado tiempo que no probaba nada de su país natal, rápidamente se dirigieron a una mesa, cerca a un grupo de hombres que hablaban y bromeaban bebiendo un poco de sake y comiendo algo que Hinata no supo reconocer. Al sentarse un mesero les extendió los menús y haciendo una leve reverencia se alejó.

—¿Se te antoja algo en especial, Hinata? —Pregunto el pelirrojo, sonriendo como él solo.

—Mmm…—Las voces de los hombres que se encontraban cerca a ellos no la dejaban pensar bien por lo cual, algo enojada por el ruido negó levemente con la cabeza. Se dedicó a mirar el menú una y otra vez en un intento por encontrar algo que le llamara poderosamente la atención.

—¡Tendrías que haberlo visto, este hombre es asombroso!

—Tonterías.

—Oh, por favor, sino fuera por ti yo no estaría donde estoy.

Mas risas acompañaron el bullicio y las voces altas, Hinata cerró los ojos en un intento por serenarse, algo que valoraba, demasiado quizá, era el silencio y hubiera sido perfecto que todo el local estuviera sumido en este, pero al parecer cualquier dos allá arriba tenía otros planes para ella. Fingiendo una sonrisa le dijo a Gaara lo que quería pedir para luego intentar retomar su conversación, disfrutaría tanto como fuera posible de ese bonito lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Mas sake?

Él solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía alegremente.

—Será mejor que lo disfruten porque este será el último.

Una seria de quejas y bufidos le siguió a su declaración, él solo rio con ganas llevándose su vaso a la boca.

—Deberías soltarte un poco más—Dijo la persona de su lado brindándole una sonrisa—O acabaras amargado.

—Shikamaru, creo que soy lo suficientemente divertido ahora—Habló pausadamente, mientras se pasaba una mano por sus mechones rubios, ahora mucho más cortos—¿O quieres que nos emborrachemos a medio día?

—¿Por qué no? —Añadió el pelinegro—Una vez al año…

—No hace daño…—Completo el hombre, sumamente irónico.

—Vamos, Naruto.

El aludido sonrió con premura mientras se acomodaba mejor en su silla—Estamos en Londres por negocios, no arriesgare mi imagen pública estando en otro país, no gracias.

Shimakaru lo observó apremiante, enfocándose en su sería, pero cálida expresión a la vez, la persona que alguna vez había conocido como Uzumaki Naruto, aquel tipo inestable y lleno de inseguridades y enojos se había convertido en un hombre de bien, tan correcto y justo que no necesitaba más que una mirada para que sus ordenes se acatasen. Lo sabía, él mas que nadie sabía por todo lo que él había tenido que pasar, de una retorcida forma la vida los había unido, como amigos, para apoyarse el uno al otro. Hace cinco años trabajaba para la heredera de la familia Hyuga, y en ese momento lo hacía para Uzumaki, Bebió un poco de sake pensando en las vueltas que daba la vida.

 _Demasiado problemático._

Una nueva oleada de risas invadió el lugar, se tapó los oídos.

—Oigan, modérense, no estamos solos.

 **.**

 **.**

—Muchisimas gracias—Hinata brindo una hermosa sonrisa al mesero que quedó prendado de ella al instante.

—De nada, señorita—Respondió el hombre yéndose con un intenso sonrojo adornándole las mejillas, aquello no pasó desapercibido para Gaara.

—¿Debería ponerme celoso?

—¿Por qué? —Interrogó Hinata alzando sus palillos y mirándolo confundida—¿Ha ocurrido algo?

El joven solo rio por lo bajo, no creyendo lo demasiado distraída que era su amiga.

—Olvídalo, no tiene importancia.

 **.**

 **.**

En ese preciso momento la puerta del restaurante se abrió haciendo un sonido característico, una joven de negros cabellos y rasgos indudablemente asiáticos entró, mirando si había una mesa disponible. Al no encontrar uno a la vista se dedicó a recorrer el lugar tranquilamente, perdiéndose en el fondo. Al dar una vista panorámica por todo el lugar su mirada se centro en una mesa, no precisamente porque estuviera vacía, inmediatamente sus orbes denotaron una gran fascinación seguida de emoción.

Rápidamente sacó su celular y buscó una foto, al encontrarla vio impresionada el gran parecido que tenia la joven de la foto con la que se encontraba justo enfrente de ella.

¡La famosa Hinata Hyuga en persona!

 **.**

 **.**

Al ver que su grupo de acompañantes, incluido Shikamaru, acabaron pidiendo otras tres botellas de sake se limitó a suspirar cansado. Admirando como es que todos ellos tenían muy en claro lo que querían hacer, incluso si era una cosa tan insignificante como embriagarse.

Se aflojó un poco el nudo de su corbata, resignado a que en poco tiempo sería el único hombre sobrio entre todos los de la mesa, su mirada azul recorrió el restaurante y se detuvo en una ventana, el cielo se veía resplandeciente. De alguna forma su mente divago a su pasado, a aquellos días en que se tumbaba en el paso a mirar aquel manto celeste, imaginando su futuro, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, agarrando en una mano la foto de Hin…

Meneó la cabeza, odiando el rumbo de sus pensamientos. De nuevo, aquella asfixiante necesidad de recordarla siempre, pero no tenia opción, obviamente que no la tenía. Muchos le habían dicho que después de librarse de su… obsesión por ella, olvidarla sería cuestión de tiempo, pero nunca pudo hacerlo, jamás pudo estar con otra chica sin compararla con ella. Varias veces venían a su mente sus ojos claros como la luna, su largo cabello y su tímida sonrisa. Y él lo sabía, esa obsesión había sido un disfraz para ocultar el amor verdadero que había llegado a sentir por Hinata, aún después de haberse curado de ese horrible sentimiento, la quería.

Mas nunca podría tenerla de nuevo.

Ella se había ido, el había propiciado su huida. No la volvería a esperar, tampoco a buscar, sabía que el tiempo no pasaba en vano, sea como sea Hinata merecía más de lo que él pudiera brindarle. Cinco años habían pasado y seguía roto, no volvió a ser el mismo, pero era feliz a su manera. Teniendo a Sakura con él, podía llegar a ser el Naruto de instituto, tan alegre y vivaz como siempre.

Sonrió. Tampoco su relación con Sakura había vuelto a ser la misma después de las mil y una veces que la echo de su vida, como ella había prometido volvía una y otra vez a dejarle en claro que no lo dejaría solo. La había terminado perdonando, tanto él como Sasuke, construyendo una amistad de nuevo, solo que más distante. Sakura necesitaba tiempo para aceptar las cosas y él también, ambos se habían hecho daño, pero el lazo seguía allí, y Naruto no quería perderla.

Una vez teniendo las cosas claras se dedico día y noche a la universidad, se graduó e inmediatamente trabajo arduamente para llegar cumplir sus metas. Fundar una empresa, ser reconocido, ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitaban, pasaron los años y él comenzaba a olvidar todo el dolor que vivió. Estaba por y para la gente, sus empleados, su abuelo y sus amigos. Su sentido de la justicia era alto, su terquedad había aumentado a limites insospechados y era más serio y diplomático que nunca, pero era él mismo, al menos la versión de él que mejor podía dar.

—¡Mas sake!

Vio de reojo como todo su grupo empezaba a denotar euforia, producto del alcohol ingerido—No se diga más—Susurró, sabiendo de sobra lo que estaba por venir se levantó de su asiento, tomo sus cosas y rodeó la mesa disponiéndose a irse. Mucho trabajo le esperaba, sin contar con el discurso que debía dar en la noche junto a su abuelo en una reunión de accionistas.

Cuando empezó a caminar hasta la salida, sin mirar a nadie y solo teniendo en mente su destino una voz llena de emoción lo sobresalto. Una chica paso de largo frente a él, gritando como loca con un celular en la mano.

—¡Oh por dios, eres tú! ¡Hinata Hyuga!

Abrio los ojos como platos, sin nada mas que aquel nombre retumbándole en la mente. No podía ser cierto… no en ese lugar, no en ese momento…

—¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo por favor? ¡Soy una gran admiradora tuya!

—Oh, cla-claro.

Naruto cerró los ojos tan fuerte como pudo y tenso la espalda, aquella voz, ahora mas clara supuso que un montón de recuerdos llegaran a su mente, dejándolo en un estado de agitación total. Sentía la acuciante necesidad de darse la vuelta y enfocarla ante su vista, sin embargo, dudó.

Dudó mucho de sí mismo.

¿Acaso aquella obsesión había vuelto de nuevo? ¿Por eso sentía como su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte con solo pensar que estaba a pocos metros suyos?

¿Qué le aseguraba que lo que sentía no era algo provocado por esa bestia dentro de él que creía haber eliminado?

¡Como saber si lo que sentía era verdadero!

Si día y noche se había martirizado a si mismo recordándola, ansiándola. Sintió que le faltó el aire en ese instante, no sabía que hacer, tampoco que decir, tan solo mover un pie le suponía un esfuerzo gigantesco.

 _Dios, por favor… por favor._

A pesar del caos en su cabeza exteriormente se le veía casi igual, nadie a su alrededor notaba su presencia y aquello lo hizo serenarse un poco.

 _Bien, recuerda, idiota… recuerda si no quieres volverte loco aquí mismo._

"—¿Qué haré si la vuelvo a ver? —Pregunto un Naruto totalmente ido a Itachi, ambos se encontraban en la oficina del primero—¿Qué pasaría si ese sentimiento renace?

—¿Tienes miedo? —El pelinegro le dirigió una mirada escrutadora—Debes tener en cuenta que tarde o temprano terminaran encontrándose, tienes que ser fuerte.

—¿Fuerte para qué? —Naruto frunció el ceño, claramente enojado—Me estoy cansando de tus acertijos.

—Después de dos años es obvio que te cansarías de mí, te dije que pasaría tanto tiempo que te aburrirías de mi existencia.

Naruto rio por lo bajo—Bastardo…

—Es a tu propia mente la que debes vencer, si la vuelves a ver tendrás que estar preparado para que un torrente de emociones te invada, dependerá de ti si aquellas emociones se convierten en lo que eran antes o adquieren una nueva forma. Si ocurre lo primero…—Itachi sonrió divertido—no te libraras de mi en mucho tiempo más. "

Inmediatamente Naruto sopesó todas sus posibilidades, buscando una mesa vacía fue hasta ella y se sentó, inhaló y expiró aire tanto como pudo y trato de relajarse. No, definitivamente no perdería de nuevo todo por lo que había luchado, muchas personas dependían de él, no las dejaría a la deriva, no dejaría sus responsabilidades y mucho menos volvería a ser el que dañó a Hinata.

"—¿Qué te dijo Hinata antes de irse?

Sakura se volteó a verlo sorprendida, era extremadamente raro que Naruto preguntara por la ojiperla cuando había evitado a toda costa decir su nombre. Sus verdes ojos brillaron un poco por las lagrimas que querían aparecer.

—Ella me dijo… que te cuidará—Sonrió nostálgica—Hasta el último momento trato de hacer algo por ti, aunque sabía que no podía hacer mucho.

El rubio sonrió con tristeza mientras se tapaba el rostro, Hinata había sido un ángel y él un misero demonio."

Jamás volvería a ser el que era.

Empuñó sus dos manos mientras empezaba a tener más control sobre él mismo.

 _No, nunca más._

Hinata merecía más que esa obsesión que alguna vez le había profesado. Merecía el mundo entero, un hombre completo, un hombre que le amase de pies a cabeza. Bufó para si mismo, ¿Qué le daba el derecho de volver a estar en su vida? Nada, él se había llevado su inocencia, no era merecedor ni siquiera de su perdón.

Pero la amaba, dios, la seguía amando y lo podía reconocer en cada uno de los latidos de su corazón. Eso no podía ser obsesión, no podía ser un sentimiento tan vil, eso era puro y verdadero… y dolía más, como los mil demonios, porque a pesar de esa verdad sabía que no podía estar al lado de ella, no cuando parecía que le iba bien y que estaba más allá de su alcance.

 _Parece que nunca podré alcanzarte, Hinata, no importa lo que haga._

Se relamió los labios resecos y luego quiso llorar.

¿Entonces porqué no se iba de una maldita vez? ¿Qué hacía sentado lamentándose de si mismo? ¿Qué estaba esperando?

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Gracias!

La joven que tenía a su lado le brindo una ultima mirada de admiración y luego se fue dando muchas reverencias, la actitud la divirtió un poco, de alguna forma le había sacado una sincera sonrisa.

—Vaya, eso fue extraño—Comentó Gaara mirándola con orgullo—Sabía que lograría grandes cosas y ahora mírate.

Hinata no supo que decir, salvo asentir tímida y sonrojarse un poco, pese a que muchos rumoreaban que era una mujer decidida y empoderada a ella le parecía ser todo lo contrario, siempre sería la Hinata insegura y nerviosa en su vida personal.

 _I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

—Esa canción…—Murmuró la ojiperla captando la atención de su acompañante—La conozco…

— _Perfect_ —Dijo Gaara—Me pregunto porque pondrían esa canción en un lugar como este.

—Sí…—Sonrió triste la joven tratando de que la letra no le sumerja en dolorosos recuerdos del pasado.

 _Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine_

No supo por qué, pero por alguna razón dirigió su mirada dos mesas más delante de ella, un hombre de cabello rubio se encontraba allí, por su posición se veía decaído, su espalda demasiado tensa y los brazos completamente rígidos. El corazón casi se le sale del pecho, muchos jóvenes tenían el mismo tono de cabello que _él_ , sin embargo, porqué justamente con aquel tipo parecía que su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar instintivamente.

Gaara le dijo algo, pero no lo escucho, demasiado ensimismada mirando aquella espalda.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

La canción seguía adentrándose más y mas en sus oídos, los recuerdos pronto vinieron a su mente, ella y Naruto, bailando en la sala de su departamento, él prometiéndole amor y ella… ella entregándose a sus brazos, perdonándole todo, confesándole su reavivado amor. Quiso llorar, cinco años y no lo olvidaba, el tormento de no estar junto a él llegaba ser demasiado para su pobre alma, ¿realmente había hecho lo correcto? ¿realmente no había otra forma de quedarse a su lado?

 _We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes_

Totalmente sobrepasada por sus propias emociones no supo cuando abrió la boca y empezó a cantar la otra estrofa de la canción, se la había aprendido tan de memoria que incluso eso dolía.

— _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms…_ —Inspiró aire— _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_ —le pareció ver que la silueta de aquel sujeto adelante de ella temblaba— _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath…_ _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight…_

Rio, se rio de si misma por estar haciendo tremenda escena, aunque nadie la estuviera viendo salvo su querido amigo. Una mujer de su status, cantando en un restaurante con las lagrimas a punto de asaltarla por completo.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Se masajeó la sien en un intento por recobrar la compostura.

—¿Hinata? —Gaara se acercó hasta ella para comprobar que estuviera bien, ella solo negó vehementemente con la cabeza, no estaba bien, quizá nunca estaría bien, el dolor era demasiado para una vida entera… "los amores pasan" le había dicho su padre, pero el amor que sentía por Naruto nunca pasaría, se mantendría en su corazón demasiado tiempo, quizá hasta su muerte.

—Debo irme, lo siento Gaara—Hablo tan pausadamente como pudo—Perdóname… en verdad, perdóname.

Al agarrar sus cosas y dirigirse a la salida tuvo que pasar al lado de aquel hombre que le había llamado la atención, más las lágrimas retenidas hacían su visión borrosa, poco le importó que alguien la viera así, tendría tiempo de arreglar su imagen, tendría demasiado tiempo sin Naruto a su lado.

—No es bueno que una mujer tan hermosa llore… ¿lo sabía?

Hinata se detuvo en su lugar, totalmente ida y con un enfado acrecentándose en su interior, podía llorar si quisiera, tanto como pudiera, al final era lo único que la hacía humana. Se dio la vuelta para encarar al sujeto de aquella mesa, ese sujeto que temblaba y derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas y la miraba con tristeza sobrehumana. Aún con las lágrimas empañándole la vista pudo distinguir dos enormes pozos azules, llenos de brillo y calidez.

Retrocedió dos pasos, aquellos ojos… aquella mirada…

El hombre le sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas que había derramado al escucharla cantar—¿No me reconoces, Hinata?

La ojiperla observó como su amigo Gaara se le quedaba mirando extrañado, a ella y al rubio que tenía a su lado, entonces comprendió que todo era real, parecía un sueño mas que otra cosa. Naruto había cambiado tanto que le costaba verlo, su melena rubia estaba ahora mucho más corta, sus rasgos se habían endurecido, parecía que había pasado por muchas cosas dolorosas y cada una le había dejado una lección, unos ojos feroces pero llenos de ternura, la peliazul reconoció al hombre que amaba en ellos, ese era Naruto… él que recordaba, el hombre fuerte y tenaz de antaño.

No aguanto más las lágrimas, llevándose una mano a la boca aplacó sus sollozos, se dio cuenta que aquello había llamado la atención de la gente, que inmediatamente empezó a reconocerla y tomarle fotos desde sus celulares. Pero ella no estaba en ese mundo, en ese instante el rostro de Naruto era lo único que podía ver.

—Hinata…—La aludida cerró los ojos, hace tanto que no oía su nombre proviniendo de él—Siéntate por favor, temo llamar más la atención de la gente.

Hinata se derrumbo en un asiento, con un nudo en la garganta que no podía deshacer.

—Ha pasado… mucho tiempo—Naruto la miró, aquella mirada que muchos decían era dura se ablando al observarla, tan hermosa y radiante, su cabello lo había cortado hasta la mitad, pero eso no mellaba en absoluto su belleza. Aquellos ojos opalinos que tantas veces lo habían atormentado ahora resultaban un sueño hecho realidad, sí, todo era distinto, no lo estaba dominando ese monstruo del pasado, ahora podía admirarla como lo que realmente era. Y Hinata era una mujer hermosa, esa era la absoluta verdad.

—Cinco años—Murmuró la ojiperla limpiándose las lágrimas con una mano, aquel gesto rompió el corazón del rubio, no deseaba verla llorar.

—Vine a Londres por negocios… jamás pensé que nos encontraríamos.

Aquella confesión caló en el corazón de Hinata, rompiéndolo un poco, eso quería decir que él no pensaba verla nunca más.

 _Obviamente, como ver a la persona por la cual caíste en desgracia._

Se odio a si misma, al final seguía siendo la misma chiquilla de siempre.

—Me alegra… me alegra ver que te has recuperado—Sonrió la joven evitando mirarlo, necesitaba irse de allí, había tenido suficiente por un día, de nuevo se sentía con el corazón roto. —Me temo que… no dispongo de mucho tiempo, fue un gusto volverte a ver Naruto…

—El gusto fue todo mío.

Sin más la Hyuga salió del restaurante, antes de irse le dirigió un gesto con la mano a Gaara, que había visto toda la escena y había evitado inmiscuirse, pero si había decidido seguirla, aún perpleja negó sin palabras cualquier tipo de ayuda de su parte, no deseaba que nadie la viera así, era algo que prefería guardarse para ella misma.

Eso era todo, se dijo, eso había sido todo. Saludarse, intercambiar palabras, llorar… el reencuentro con el que había sido y era el hombre de su vida se había convertido en otro recuerdo devastador, ¿cuántos más tendrían que haber para que ella se resignase?

Estaba extremadamente guapo, más alto, musculoso, mucho más maduro. Había tomado la decisión adecuada, alejarse de él había sido lo mejor para ambos…

Inhaló una bocanada de aire y se detuvo, miró el cielo con una sonrisa lastimera, sintió que era jalada de un brazo, pero supuso que era solo fruto de su imaginación, después de todo su mente estaba hecha un lio en ese momento, dejo que los minutos pasasen esperando que todo siguiera su curso normal, esperando que aquella presión en su brazo se esfumara, pero eso nunca pasó, de hecho, la presión se acrecentaba.

Poco segundos bastaron para oír otra respiración agitada aparte de la suya, al oler un perfume ajeno al de ella su corazón se desboco y con rapidez giró la cabeza, sus ojos perla se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver el rostro de Naruto a su lado.

¿Qué hacia allí sin decir nada? ¿Acaso no se habían despedido ya?

—¿Qué…?

—Hinata…—El rubio tensó la mandíbula al verla tan confundida, sí, la había visto salir del restaurante y una desesperación horrible se adueño de él, sentía que, si no la detenía, esta vez no volvería a verla nunca y tendría que vivir con el enorme pesar de haberla perdido… una tercera vez, y con dos veces había sido suficiente. La licencia de la idiotez no sopesaba tantas oportunidades—Por dios, Hinata…—Gimió—Eres cielo e infierno a la vez.

—¿Que dices? —Pregunto la joven, no entendiendo nada—Naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?…

—Debería dejarte marchar, debería…—Recalcó el rubio la última palabra, parecía que estaba librando una intensa batalla consigo mismo—Pero no puedo, maldita sea no quiero dejarte ir sin luchar.

El vientre de Hinata se contrajo, aquella frase hizo que sus rodillas temblaran.

—¿Me dejarías… Hinata… me dejarías…?

—Sí.

—¿A pesar de mis incontables defectos? ¿A pesar de lo que te he hecho y cómo te he tratado?

—Sí.

—No merezco tanto…

—Nadie merece tanto, pero la vida no se trata de merecer o no algo… se trata de vivirla…

La sonrisa que Hinata le dedico fue el mundo entero para Naruto.

—Quizá mi padre intente matarte, le hice prometer que no te haría nada en todos estos años, pero eso puede cambiar.

Naruto rio quedamente y tomó su mano suavemente, mirándola con fervor—Sobreviviré.

 _Quien quiera que esté allá arriba, por favor, déjame amarla, déjame estar a su lado toda la vida, déjame despertar con ella cada mañana y abrazarla, decirle cuán verdadero es mi amor. No nos quites más tiempo juntos._

— **O—**

—Por cierto, Shikamaru, ¿por qué insististe en que la reunión de negocios sea aquí, en Londres? —Preguntaba cierto pelinegro de cejas extremadamente pobladas, vestido de traje y con una sonrisa en el rostro. —Fácilmente podría haber sido en Konoha, sabes que Naruto-kun y yo tenemos ciertas cosas que arreglar entre nosotros en ese lugar.

—Esas cosas pueden esperar—Respondió el Nara con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro—el amor no.

—¿Amor? —Rock Lee enarcó una ceja.

—Parece que no has aprendido nada de la relación de Neji y Tenten.

Lee casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, tan solo recordar la forma en que ellos dos expresaban sus sentimientos le hacía enrojecerse. Oh, claro, lo había sentido una vez, por una hermosa chica llamada Hinata, hace mucho tiempo que no sabía de ella, salvo unos correos electrónicos que solía mandarle desde Londres contándole como le iba, no dudaba en que todo estuviera bien.

Una enorme sonrisa surcó su rostro, había sido un viaje bastante largo tanto para ella como para todos aquellos que la rodeaban.

—Nunca entenderé como funciona tu mente, Shikamaru.

—Solo digamos que le hice un favor a Naruto.

 _En la locura y suciedad,_

 _De esta triste y sencilla escena_

 _Seré humano,_

 _Seré puro._


End file.
